Pecados inocentes
by andri88
Summary: No todo es lo que parece, y el culpable puede ser inocente. Bella es violada y se queda embarazada. Años después se vuelve a encontrar con Edward, a quien conocía como el extraño solitario de la escuela.Sumary dentro.Más de 18.
1. Sin palabras

**Bueno chicas, ya estoy aqui otra vez, jejeje. Esta vez os traigo otra nueva historia que es de la misma autora que Moon Scars, así que si os gustó esa, ésta creo que también os gustará :)**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Sumary:**

No todo es lo que parece, e incluso el culpable puede ser inocente. Bella es violada y se queda embarazada. Años después se vuelve a encontrar con Edward, a quien conocía como el extraño solitario en la escuela. Cuando los oscuros secretos quedan al descubierto, el amor es puesto a prueba. Todos humanos. +18.

**~ Capítulo 1 - Sin palabras ~**

**(BPOV)**

"Mamá, está todo bien, lo prometo". Trataba de asegurarle mientras ella estaba a punto de regresar al aeropuerto.

"Me siento como una madre terrible que abandona a su hija", dijo Renee.

"No es como si me dejaras sola o con extraños, estoy con mi padre. Piensa en ello como si fuera la custodia compartida y ahora sea el turno de papá".

Ella suspiró. "Vale, pero recuerda..."

"Sé que me amas", le dije con una sonrisa después de cortarle a la mitad de la frase.

Durante el tiempo que puedo recordar, mi madre Renee y yo habíamos estado solas, nosotras dos contra el mundo. Sin embargo, cuando nos mudamos a Phoenix, conoció a un hombre en la tienda de comestibles y se cayó de cabeza, literalmente. Él, accidentalmente, la derribó con su carro, y han estado juntos desde entonces.

Renee y Phil llevaban casados un año, y como un aspirante a jugador de béisbol, Phil finalmente firmó con un equipo de ligas menores. Pero eso significaba que Phil estaría viajando, y Renee se verían obligada a separarse de él para que yo pudiera seguir yendo a la escuela. Me ofrecí a viajar con ellos y ser educada en casa, pero por supuesto que la idea no les pareció nada bien.

Así que decidí mudarme a Forks para vivir con mi padre por un tiempo. Amaba a mi padre, pero realmente no lo conocía tan bien. Yo solía pasar cada verano en Forks y odiaba cada minuto de estar allí, pero Renee merecía un poco de felicidad, así que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar la mía. Mis padres eran polos opuestos, Renee era unan persona excéntrica y surrealista, que amaba el arte y viajar, y Charlie era un tipo de un pequeño pueblo que estaba feliz siendo aburrido.

"¿Prometes llamarme en el momento en que quieras volver a casa?"

"Sí mamá, te llamaré en caso de que Forks sea tan malo como siempre dijiste que era", bromeé.

"¿Crees que estoy bromeando? Bella, no hay absolutamente nada que hacer aquí, ya lo verás". Renee dijo.

"Sí, sí, sólo ponte en marcha antes de que pierdas tu vuelo". Abracé a Renee una vez más y la vi marcharse. Yo estaba acostumbrada a pasar meses con Charlie, así que de momento no estaba demasiado preocupada acerca de estar separada de Renee, pero sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que yo la echara de menos como una loca.

"Bueno, muchacha, ¿puedo ayudarte a instalarte en tu habitación?". Charlie me preguntó mientras yo miraba el camino de entrada vacío por donde mi madre se había ido.

"No, gracias, puedo hacerlo yo" .Charlie ya había entrado mi maleta, así que decidí ir a mi habitación y deshacerla.

Era mitad del semestre, por lo que al día siguiente iría al instituto y me incorporaría a las clases. Yo estaba nerviosa acerca de cómo empezar en una nueva escuela, y no podía esperar para acabarla de una vez.

"Hola, tú debes de ser la nueva chica, ¿Isabella, verdad?". Un muchacho de aspecto extraño y con gafas me preguntó.

"Bella", le corregí.

"¿Bella?". Parecía confundido.

"Prefiero ser llamada Bella", le expliqué.

"Oh, vale, lo siento. Soy Eric, los ojos y los oídos del instituto Forks. Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber".

"Gracias", dije incómoda.

Después de mis primeras clases, empecé a relajarme. Todo el mundo era muy amable y acogedor, y yo podía verme a mí misma haciendo algunas grandes amistades. Jessica y Ángela rápidamente me acercaron a ellas, y en poco tiempo, estábamos charlando sobre los chicos y teniendo fiestas de pijamas. Yo tenía amigos en Phoenix, pero no tan cercanos como Jess y Ange.

...

"¿Quién es ese?". Le pregunté cuando un chico extraño que nunca había visto antes entró en la cafetería. Había pasado un mes desde que empecé en la escuela, así que pensaba que ya conocía a casi todo el mundo allí.

"Oh, ese es Edward Jameson. No es nuevo, pero se le ve poco".

"¿De verdad?, ¿por qué?". Le pregunté cuando vi al tipo larguirucho, incómodo en la cola del almuerzo.

"Oh, su padre es un pescador de aguas profundas, y a veces se van por semanas a pescar. Su padre es bastante agradable, pero Edward es un monstruo", dijo Jessica en su comportamiento habitual de engreída.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?". Le pregunté.

"Bueno, sólo míralo. Casi nunca habla y cuando se decide a abrir la boca, dice unas mierdas muy extrañas".

Miré a Edward, y traté de ver más allá de su larga cabellera rojiza, que caía sobre su rostro y su ropa extraña que no parecía quedarle bien. Era obvio que él no tenía amigos, y no tenía ningún deseo de tenerlos. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, y parecía como si estuviera tratando de que no notaran que estaba sentado solo en la esquina de la cafetería. De hecho, me sentía muy mal por él.

"Hola chicas," dijo Mike mientras se acercaba para sentarse con nosotras. "¿Habéis visto que el friki-chico ha vuelto?"

"Oh, lo hemos visto bien", dijo Jessica molesta.

"Sois malos, ¿por qué no simplemente lo dejáis en paz?", dijo Ángela molesta.

"Oh, calma, no es como si lo llamáramos monstruo en su cara", Mike se defendió.

"Bella, ¿quieres ir a ver 'El diario de Noa' conmigo, al Dollar Saver en Port Angeles, este fin de semana?", Ángela me preguntó.

"¿Por qué están poniendo El diario de Noa? Esa película es muy vieja", le pregunté.

"El Dollar Saver siempre pone películas antiguas, por eso es tan barato", explicó Ángela.

"Y por eso nadie quiere ir allí, por no hablar de que está en Broadway que es la parte más mala de la ciudad", dijo Jessica.

"Oh, no es tan mala". Mike interrumpió. "Sólo es que no tengo ningún deseo de ver la repetición de esa peli de nuevo".

"Oh, por favor, ven conmigo Bella, no puedo conseguir a nadie para que venga y es mi película favorita".

"Vale, iré. ¿A qué hora el sábado?"

"A las seis".

Sonó la campana, que marcaba el final del período del almuerzo, para que todos nos dirigiéramos a nuestras clases. Doblé la esquina de mi clase de biología, y choqué contra la espalda de alguien.

"Oh, lo siento", le dije cuando me di cuenta que era Edward.

"Está bien", murmuró en voz baja, y bajó la cabeza, así que no podía ver su rostro detrás de su pelo.

"Um, ¿tienes biología ahora?". Le pregunté tratando de conseguir que me mirara.

"Sí", dijo rápidamente, y luego entró en la clase, yo lo seguí adentro, y tomé mi asiento normal.

El Sr. Molina habló con Edward por unos minutos, y luego señaló mi mesa. Mi pareja habitual, Tyler, estaba enfermo, de modo que el asiento junto al mío estaba disponible por el momento, aunque me preguntaba qué iba a hacer cuando Tyler volviera.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, y de nuevo, se negó a mirarme.

"Por cierto, soy Bella", le dije cuando empezamos nuestro trabajo de laboratorio.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más.

"Tú eres Edward, ¿verdad?". Le pregunté un poco frustrada.

"Mm-huh", murmuró otra vez.

Estuvimos juntos en la clase de laboratorio sin hablar apenas nada. Cada vez que le preguntaba algo, me respondía siempre una palabra entre dientes, y Jessica estaba en lo cierto, era una persona muy extraña. Él comenzó a tararear lo que sonaba como el tema principal de la telenovela "Hospital General", pero cuando él pensaba que yo estaba escuchando, paraba inmediatamente y volvía su mirada perdida a su papel. Y garabateaba por toda la mesa e incluso en su silla, pero el profesor no parecía darse cuenta, o no le preocupaba. Por encima del tarareo y los garabatos, estaba constantemente inquieto e incluso meciéndose en su silla con ansiedad, como si él no pudiera estarse quieto.

"¿Estás bien?". Le pregunté al final. Su extraño comportamiento se estaba convirtiendo en demasiado, y aunque yo no quería ser grosera, estaba realmente harta.

"¿Cuando está alguien, alguna vez, realmente bien?", dijo inesperadamente y luego se levantó y salió un minuto antes de que sonara la campana. El maestro miró como se iba, pero solo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, estaría acostumbrado a las acciones extrañas de Edward.

El resto de la semana en biología, fue más o menos lo mismo. Edward tarareaba, dibujaba y jugueteaba todo el tiempo, pero hablaba poco. Y cada día, se levantaba y salía de clase sin terminar la hora. Decidí tratar de ignorar sus peculiares modales y pasar de todo lo que hacía, no había absolutamente ninguna lógica en él.

"Por lo tanto, ¿sigue en pie lo de mañana por la noche, verdad?". Ángela me preguntó mientras caminábamos a nuestros coches el viernes después de clase.

"Sí, no puedo esperar", le dije. Yo no era un gran fan de las cursis películas románticas, pero siempre pasaba un buen rato cada vez que salía con Ángela.

... ...

Ángela me recogió la noche siguiente, y nos fuimos al cine. Jessica había dicho que estaba en una zona mala de la ciudad, y aunque exageró un poco, definitivamente no era el mejor cine. Compramos unas duras palomitas de maíz dulces, y Ángela lloró durante toda la película. Nunca entendía por qué la gente lloraba en las películas, supongo que nunca era capaz de meterme en película como la mayoría parecía hacerlo. Para mí, era difícil ver a los personajes como algo más que a unos actores que hacían su trabajo.

"Eso fue muy triste. ¿No te parece?". Ángela me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia su coche.

Me encogí de hombros: "Yo realmente no creo que fuera triste. Quiero decir, ¿no deseas morir en los brazos del hombre amado después de vivir una vida plena?"

"Supongo que sí, pero me choca cuando ella no puede recordarle después de haber estado enamorados tanto tiempo".

"Por lo tanto, ¿su enfermedad del Alzheimer podría ser menos dolorosa si no estuviera casada?". Le pregunté.

"Wow, ¿muy cínica, no?", bromeó.

"No, yo no lo entiendo. Quiero decir, ella engaña totalmente a su novio, y a ninguno de ellos les preocupa de verdad".

"Bueno, supongo que cuando estás enamorada y estás destinada a estar con él, pasas por alto algunas de las cualidades menos deseadas de esa persona".

"Hablas como si lo supieras". Le dije con una sonrisa sugerente.

"No, pero me encantaría sentir ese tipo de pasión. Estaban locamente enamorados durante toda su vida, y nunca perdieron esa chispa".

"Ange, no me refiero a que sea una perra, así que no te lo tomes como algo personal, es sólo una película. Esa clase de amor perfecto no se existe en la vida real, si lo hiciera, el mundo no sería tan asqueroso como lo es", le dije.

"Oh, vamos, su amor no era perfecto y de ninguna manera fácil. Mira lo que tuvo que pasar antes de que pudieran ser felices juntos. Es realmente una tragedia".

"Supongo", cedí.

Subimos al coche y Ángela giró la llave para encenderlo, pero no pasó nada. Así que lo intentó de nuevo, pero todavía nada.

"¡Maldita sea!". Ángela gritó.

"Parece que la batería está muerta", le dije. Cuando Renee y yo estuvimos solas durante tanto tiempo, ella me enseñó a no confiar en nadie más para cosas como arreglar los coches, así que sabía los diferentes sonidos de los problemas que los coches podían tener.

"¡Uf! Mis padres están en una cena de negocios, así que no se les puede llamar para pedirles ayuda".

"Me gustaría llamar a mi padre, pero está trabajando", dije.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?", preguntó ella con preocupación.

"Vamos a tratar de llamar a uno de nuestros amigos", sugerí.

"Oh, buena idea", dijo ella y comenzó a ojear sus contactos en su teléfono móvil. Ella llamó a Mike, y él estaba más que dispuesto a venir a nuestro rescate.

"Mike está demasiado feliz por reunirse con nosotras", dijo Ángela sugestivamente.

"Bien", dije haciendo caso omiso de que yo sabía lo que estaba insinuando.

"Oh, vamos, vosotros dos habéis estado coqueteando desde hace un mes, ¿cuando vas a tener por fin una cita real con él?"

"No, no lo hemos hecho, y en realidad no es mi tipo de todos modos".

"Muy bien, ¿cuál es tu tipo, entonces?"

"No sé. Supongo que realmente no tengo mucho deseo de salir con alguien. Sólo quiero centrarme en graduarme el próximo año, y luego ir a la universidad para ser una editora de libros".

"Suena a algún tipo de soledad", dijo Ángela con cautela, pues no quería ofenderme.

"Las relaciones vendrán con el tiempo, yo no quiero buscar una ahora mismo".

"Está bien así, tengo sed. Vamos a ir a ese bar de allí y tomar algo", sugirió.

"Um, mi padre es policía y nosotras somos menores de edad", dije prudentemente.

"Ellos tienen refrescos allí, estoy segura. Además, es el único lugar cercano, aparte del cine, y tendríamos que comprar otra entrada para volver allí".

"Vale", le dije incómoda. Caminamos por la calle hasta el bar, y me di cuenta de que no era sólo un bar. Ellos estaban teniendo una noche de micrófono abierto, y la gente podía subir al escenario improvisado, y cantar, o incluso hacer poesía.

"Ooo, totalmente deberíamos ir allí y hacer un dueto", dijo Ángela con entusiasmo.

"Uh, no, gracias. El indie rock acústico no es realmente mi estilo, y luego está el pequeño problema de tener oído musical".

"Todo el mundo está sordo como una tapia en lugares como este".

Y Ángela estaba en lo cierto, nos sentamos allí y escuchamos a tres artistas intérpretes, y todos eran horribles.

"Deberíamos haber esperado en el coche", le dije, no queriendo ser sometida a más tortura para mis oídos.

"De ninguna manera, esto sigue siendo mejor que el coche, además de que ya le he enviado un mensaje a Ben y le he dicho que estaríamos aquí".

"Bueno, espero que venga pronto".

"Oh, acabo de recibir un mensaje, estará aquí en unos cinco minutos".

"Gracias a Dios", le dije aliviada.

Los chicos llegaron unos pocos minutos más tarde, y se veían muy contentos de estar allí.

"Bueno, este lugar es un bar", dijo Mike mientras miraba alrededor de la barra.

"Es mejor que esperar bajo la lluvia", les dijo Ángela.

"Hey, yo voy a conseguir una coca cola para el viaje a casa", dijo Mike.

Cuando volvió, sonrió con una expresión sorprendida por algo que había detrás de mí. Me di vuelta y vi a Edward sentado en el escenario con una guitarra.

"Joder, esto es demasiado divertido. El friki-chico está aquí para cantar", dijo Mike mientras se reía para sus adentros.

"Oh, vamos a irnos antes de que empiece", dijo Ben rápidamente.

"No, quiero escucharlo", dijo Ángela.

"Sí, yo también. Apenas le he oído hablar, por lo que esto debe ser interesante", dijo Mike mientras se estaba sentado en la barra.

Todos nos sentamos a ver al chico inquieto y solitario, que ninguno de nosotros realmente conocía, mientras él miraba nerviosamente a la pequeña multitud delante de él. Pensé por un momento que iba a marcharse, pero luego empezó a rasguear las cuerdas, y sorprendentemente, sonaba como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Y entonces comenzó a cantar...

Nunca había oído nada como eso antes. Él parecía transformarse en una persona completamente diferente que se dejaba ir, y sentía la canción de todo corazón. Había mucha pasión y emoción en su voz, por lo que era difícil no perderse en las letras. Cuando terminó la canción, no había nada más que el silencio puro. Nadie aplaudió y nadie se movió siquiera.

"Uh, gracias", murmuró Edward al micrófono, y luego rápidamente bajó del escenario y se fue a la barra.

"¿Qué coño ha pasado?". Mike preguntó con incredulidad.

"Oh. Dios. Mío. Ha sido absolutamente asombroso", dijo Ángela.

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, la mayoría de los buenos cantantes son extraños como el infierno", dijo Ben casual.

Yo misma me quedé sin habla.

**Bueno, poco a poco nos iremos metiendo en la historia, de momento es una presentación de los personajes y de la situación :) Decidme que os parece por favor ;)**


	2. Significado

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**~ Capítulo 2- Significado ~**

**(BPOV)**

El regreso a casa desde Port Angeles estuvo borroso, porque no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y en su forma conmovedora de cantar.

Les dije adiós a mis amigos, y entré en casa.

"Hola, aquí estás, estaba empezando a preocuparme", dijo Charlie mientras caminaba a través de la sala de estar.

"Oh, ¿pensé que estabas trabajando hasta tarde esta noche?"

"Bueno, se suponía que debía, pero cambié noches con Sam porque tenía algo que hacer, y, bueno, yo estoy siempre abierto".

"Genial", me encogí de hombros y luego me dirigí a las escaleras, pero él me detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar.

"¿Dónde has estado?"

"Oh, yo estaba con Ángela en el cine, pero su batería del coche murió, así que tuvimos que llamar a Mike y Ben para que vinieran".

"¿Por qué no me llamaste?"

"Como he dicho, pensaba que estabas trabajando".

"¿En qué cine estabais?"

" Super Saver papá, ¿es esto un tercer grado?". Le pregunté molesta.

"Siento como si te dejara sola demasiado tiempo, y es peligroso para las mujeres jóvenes ir allí".

"Oh, por favor, ¿qué clase de peligro podría tener por aquí? Nunca pasa nada, es por eso que tu mayor trabajo como policía es regalar entradas para los motociclistas y evitar que se peleen en la carrera".

"Aunque aparentemente parezca una pequeña y segura ciudad puede haber tragedias".

"Vale, ya lo sé", le dije aplacándole. "¿Puedo subir ahora?"

"Yo sólo me preocupo por ti, eso es todo. Tener una hija adolescente es el momento más difícil en la vida de cualquier padre",

"Bueno, deja de preocuparte tanto, te va a dar un ataque al corazón, especialmente si consideras que comes carne roja todo el tiempo".

"Estoy tan sano como un caballo", dijo mientras acariciaba su barriga.

"Uh huh", dije con una sonrisa y luego subí a mi habitación.

Saqué mi móvil para comprobar mis mensajes, y no me sorprendió que Jessica me hubiera enviado una docena.

_**princesaJess:  
>OMG, acabo de enterarme. Edward, cantando.<strong>_

_**Bella:  
>Ha sido realmente muy bueno<strong>_

_**princesaJess:**_  
><em><strong>Cierto, y yo soy la mejor alumna, jaja<strong>_

_**Bella:  
>No estoy bromeando. Ha sido probablemente lo mejor que he oído nunca.<strong>_

**_princesaJess:_**  
><strong><em>Lo que sea. Nos vemos en el instituto<em>**

_**Bella:**_  
><em><strong>Buenas noches<strong>_

Puse mi teléfono en el cargador, y luego me di una ducha antes de ponerme el pijama e irme a la cama. A pesar de que todavía era temprano, me sentía agotada por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo para que conciliara el sueño.

Y esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Jameson.

...

_"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", me preguntó con enfado._

_"No sé cómo he llegado aquí. Ni siquiera sé dónde es "aquí ", le dije._

_"Tienes que irte ahora, no es seguro estar aquí", su voz se hizo más fuerte._

_"Vale, ven conmigo entonces". Yo le animé y estiré mi brazo en su dirección. Se me quedó mirando, y por primera vez tuve la oportunidad de verle realmente los ojos...eran negros. Instintivamente saqué mi mano y di un paso atrás, pero él dio un paso adelante._

_"¿Qué estás haciendo?". Le pregunté confundida._

_"No deberíamos ser amigos", dijo con amargura._

_"¿Por qué?". Le pregunté._

_"¡Shh!", dijo rápidamente y se volvió para mirar hacia atrás. "No deberías haber venido. Márchate ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde"._

_"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?"_

_"Él viene, ¡MARCAHTE YA!"_

...

Mis ojos se abrieron, me senté y miré alrededor de mi habitación. En el reloj de mi mesa de noche ponía 66666, y mi corazón casi saltó de mi pecho, así que empecé a gritar.

"Bella, shh, está bien. Despierta, mi amor, era sólo un mal sueño", dijo Charlie mientras se sentaba en el borde de mi cama. Me senté de nuevo, y miré el reloj. Ponía las 3:15.

Yo estaba temblando, así que tomé una respiración profunda e intenté calmarme. Ese era el sueño más extraño que había tenido en toda mi vida.

"¿Estás bien ahora?", Charlie me preguntó.

"Sí, lo siento. Realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Estoy bien, te lo prometo, vuelve a la cama", le dije con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

"Bien, buenas noches".

"Buenas noches".

El lunes llegó, y por alguna razón, yo realmente no quería ir a la escuela.

"¿Qué te pasa?". Charlie me preguntó preocupado al verme todavía en pijama, diez minutos antes de la hora que por lo general me iba.

"Oh, no estoy sintiéndome muy bien, así que creo que voy a quedarme en casa hoy".

"Bueno, bien. Tengo el día libre hoy, por lo que podemos pasar el rato y ver películas del oeste durante todo el día", dijo Charle con entusiasmo.

"¡Uf!". Me volví para subir lentamente las escaleras, y me vestí para la escuela. Quería a Charlie, pero realmente no quería pasar el día viendo películas con él.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, me obligué a dejar lejos mi cobardía y traté de estar en mi ambiente normal. Pero a pesar de que me sentía bien, no podía conseguir concentrarme, así que caminaba atontada a través de mi primera clase. La hora del almuerzo fue un alivio, pero casi temía ver a Jessica porque sabía que tendría un sinfín de chismes, y yo no estaba de humor.

"Bella, ¿has visto la ropa de Lauren hoy? Le hace parecer que tiene un culo absolutamente enorme", dijo Jessica, sentada con su plato de comida.

"Hola Jessica, es bueno verte hoy también", dije molesta de que ni siquiera saludara antes de comenzar a reírse de la gente.

"Hola", Mike murmuró mientras se acercaba a la mesa con la boca llena de todo lo que estaba comiendo.

"Hola, ¿cómo ha ido el examen de bio hoy?". Le pregunté porque tenía el mismo maestro que yo, y el examen primero.

Él se rió, "Eric fue mi pareja, y gritaba como una chica porque pensaba que nuestra muestra estaba viva. Fue jodidamente divertido".

"Sí, suena divertido", le dije con sarcasmo, pero sonrió a pesar de eso. No tenía ningún sentimiento romántico por Mike, pero era muy divertido para pasar el rato a veces.

"Oh, hola, Eddie", dijo Mike en voz alta mientras Edward pasaba junto a él. "Te vimos el sábado, y estuviste impresionante, realmente muy dulce. Casi lloré por esa voz que tienes de ángel".

Edward se detuvo y miró brevemente a Mike, pero luego agachó la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Jessica se echó a reír, pero yo estaba enfadada, "¡Mike! Eso ha sido realmente mezquino".

"¿Qué? Era una broma. Apuesto a que si Ángela no estuviera en el club de español en este momento, ella se hubiera reído también".

"¿Por qué encuentras divertido herir los sentimientos de alguien?". Le pregunté irritada.

"Oh, vamos, a Edward no le importa una mierda lo que diga, porque si lo hiciera, no sería un friki todo el tiempo", defendió Jessica a Mike.

"Apestáis", les dije y luego me levanté para irme. Decidí ir a hablar con Edward y por lo menos pedirle disculpas por mis amigos, pero luego el sentimiento de temor anterior se deslizó de nuevo en mi pecho. "Fue sólo un sueño", me dije en voz baja. Comencé a caminar hacia donde yo creía que Edward se había ido, pero no lo vi, y como estaba nerviosa por hablar con él, me decidí a hacerlo en la clase de biología.

Cuando llegó el momento de biología, empecé a tener mariposas en mi estómago. Me alegraba de haber llegado allí antes que él, porque así tendría unos minutos más para calmarme de nuevo. Edward llegó a clase justo antes de que empezara, por lo que no tuve tiempo de decir nada antes de que el maestro comenzara con su lección.

"Hoy toca examen", dijo el Sr. Molina con entusiasmo a la clase. "No, no, no me deis todos las gracias a la vez", se rió. "Puesto que es un examen de laboratorio, trabajareis con vuestros compañeros, pero no habléis con nadie más. Tenéis todo el equipo necesario, y dispondréis de treinta minutos".

"Um, ¿me puedes pasar la diapositiva?". Le pregunté a Edward, por lo que me la dio pero no dijo nada.

Puse la muestra en la diapositiva, y traté de enfocar el microscopio cuando un tarareo del tema de una telenovela salió de los labios de Edward, en voz baja. Lo miré y era él, por supuesto, haciendo garabatos en el lado de la silla.

"Eh, ¿quieres ayudarme con esto?". Le pregunté al final.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?", preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Qué tal si vas a buscar el agua?", le dije.

"Mmm", dijo agitando la cabeza.

"¿Tienes un problema con el agua?". Le pregunté confundida.

"No, simplemente no me gusta el grifo", murmuró.

"¿El grifo?", le pregunté confundida.

"Sí, es como ese tipo de mangueras que hay en el exterior de las casas, en los jardines. La verdad es que no me gustan".

"Um... bien", dije lentamente. "Voy a por el agua y luego, ¿por qué no ves cual es el siguiente paso?".

Sabía que Edward era extraño, pero lo del grifo y la manguera estaba fuera de lugar. Consideré preguntarle al respecto, pero de nuevo, pensaba que realmente mi cerebro no podía manejar cualquier respuesta peculiar que me diera. Cuando volví con el agua, Edward volvió a hacer garabatos.

"Uh, ¿pensé que ibas a leer el siguiente paso?"

"Oh, cierto, se me ha olvidado". Miró la hoja de laboratorio, y parecía que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba viendo.

"¿Sabes leer?". Le pregunté con cautela, pero él me miró y esbozó una sonrisa torcida extrañamente atractiva. Era la primera vez que veía sus ojos, y me sorprendió realmente que no fueran negros como en mi sueño. Tenía los ojos de un color verde brillante más hermoso que había visto nunca, y en realidad me perdí en ellos por un momento.

"¿No es leer algo que se aprende en primer grado?", dijo en tono de broma, lo que me hizo salir de mi avergonzada mirada hacia él.

"Bueno, sí, pero a veces la gente que se ha perdido clases va mucho más atrasada".

"Soy capaz de leer bien, es sólo que hay un error en la hoja".

"¿Qué tipo de error?". Le pregunté escéptica.

"Bueno, no es un error, es un paso innecesario. Mira, esta parte de aquí es sólo una pérdida de tiempo, así que vamos a prescindir de ella y hacerlo de esta manera".

"No, tenemos que seguir las instrucciones correctamente". Yo no estaba de acuerdo.

"Pero las instrucciones están equivocadas".

"Muy bien, vamos a preguntar", dije, y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de discutir, cogí la hoja y se la llevé al profesor. Le expliqué lo que Edward me había dicho, y el Sr. Molina se mostró sorprendido, y le indicó a Edward que viniera.

"¿Dónde aprendiste eso?". El Sr. Molina le preguntó sorprendido.

"No lo he aprendido en ningún lugar, es simplemente obvio". Escuchar

"En realidad no es obvio en absoluto, eso es una evaluación de un nivel universitario avanzado".

Edward se encogió de hombros, "parecía obvio para mí".

"Edward, me gustaría mucho evaluarte más a fondo, y tal vez incluso hablar con tu padre acerca de que te ponga en algunos cursos avanzados".

"Bueno, mi padre está muy ocupado todo el tiempo, y no le gusta ser molestado por cosas así".

"No, esto es algo de lo que estoy seguro que estaría muy orgulloso", no estuvo de acuerdo el profesor.

"No, gracias, ¿podemos terminar la prueba ya?" Edward preguntó con frialdad.

El Sr. Molina suspiró, "por supuesto".

Edward y yo caminamos de regreso a nuestra mesa y volvimos a trabajar.

"Um, te vi cantar el sábado por la noche, y sólo quería decirte que creo que eres muy bueno", le dije incómoda.

"No creo que nadie de por aquí haya ido nunca a esa zona", dijo en referencia a lo que Jessica había llamado 'parte más mala de la ciudad'.

"Oh, estábamos en el cine Super Saver que está en una calle de allí".

Edward murmuró algo demasiado bajo para que lo entendiera, y luego comenzó a tararear otra vez.

Cuanto más le oía tararear, más confianza me daba, en efecto, era el tema principal de "Hospital General". Yo no era una gran fan de telenovelas, pero Renee las veía religiosamente, así que conocía la canción bastante bien. Siempre viví bajo el lema, 'si no puedes vencerle, únete a él, así que comencé a tararear con él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó sonando muy molesto.

"¿Qué? Pensaba que también podría tararear contigo".

"Bien, para".

"¿Por qué?". Le pregunté en broma. "Si tú puedes tararear, entonces yo también puedo".

"No, no puedes. Deberíamos simplemente parar los dos, ¿vale?".

"¿Por qué tarareas esa canción de todos modos? De verdad no pareces de esos que ven ese tipo de telenovelas".

"¿Telenovelas?", preguntó confundido.

"Sí, 'Hospital General", le dije.

"No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando".

"No tienes que avergonzarte de ello, si te gustan las telenovelas, no pasa nada".

"Yo ni siquiera sé lo que es una telenovela, o de qué demonios estás hablando".

"Claro", dije sabiendo que estaba mintiendo.

Terminamos el resto del examen de laboratorio en silencio, y salimos de la clase. Era la vez que más nos habíamos comunicado, pero el resto de la semana fue igual que antes. La interacción era limitada.

El viernes después de la escuela, mi padre me recogió porque mi coche estaba en el taller para ponerle neumáticos nuevos y arreglar el motor. Fue muy embarazoso ser recogida de la escuela en un coche patrulla.

"¿Qué hiciste Bella?". Ben se burlaba de mí a medida que me subía al coche. Saludé a mi padre, y cuando él no estaba mirando, le saqué un dedo a Ben antes de cerrar mi puerta.

"¿Cómo ha ido el día?". Charlie me preguntó.

"Lo mismo de siempre". Le dije con indiferencia.

"Espero que no te importe, pero tengo que hacer una parada antes de ir a casa".

"¿Una parada?, ¿dónde?". Le pregunté.

"Sólo en el mercado local. Harry ha estado enfermo últimamente y no hemos podido ir a pescar en un tiempo, así que pensé en parar para conseguirle algo de pescado fresco y llevárselo".

"De acuerdo", dije sin entusiasmo. Charlie me llevaba al mercado de pescado cuando era más joven, y yo totalmente lo odiaba, sobre todo el olor.

Tan pronto como nos estacionamos y abrió las puertas para salir del coche, el horrible olor llenó completamente mis sentidos.

Caminamos por el mercado al aire libre, y miramos a los peces recién capturados. Me gustaba comer pescado, pero al verlos crudos y todo eso, me daban ganas de vomitar.

"Bueno, parece que lo has hecho bien hoy", le dijo Charlie a un hombre mientras él miraba por encima el pescado.

"Ah, bueno, ya me conoce, jefe", respondió el hombre. "¿Y quién es esa criatura hermosa de allá atrás?", preguntó a Charlie después de mirarme. Yo estaba muy por detrás de Charlie, para poder oler el pescado lo menos posible.

"Oh, ella es mi hija. Bella, ven aquí un momento".

Yo de mala gana me dirigí hacia ellos, y me preparé para no oler.

"Esta es mi hija Bella, ella vas a estar viviendo conmigo por un tiempo", dijo Charlie al hombre. "Bella, este es mi amigo Aaron Jameson".

"Es un placer conocerte Bella", dijo el hombre dándome escalofríos.

"Igualmente", le respondí cortésmente.

"El hijo de Aarón va a la escuela contigo, ¿conoces a Edward?". Charlie me dijo, tomándome por sorpresa.

"Uh, sí, él en realidad es mi compañero de laboratorio. He oído que su padre era un pescador". Le dije, de repente interesada en el hombre raro con el pelo largo y negro azabache. Apenas veía la cara de Edward porque su cabello siempre lo cubría, pero yo ya sabía cómo era para ver que no se parecía a su padre. El cabello color bronce de Edward y sus brillantes ojos verdes, eran un contraste directo con el pelo negro de su padre y los ojos de color muy oscuro. Miré a los ojos del hombre sólo un momento más, y decidí que eran en realidad negros, como los que había en el sueño que tuve sobre Edward.

"Papá, tengo mucha tarea que hacer, así que, ¿podemos irnos?" Le pregunté a Charlie con inquietud.

"Es viernes".

"Lo sé, pero estoy muy ocupada este fin de semana y no estoy segura de ser capaz de acabarlo todo".

"Muy bien, vamos".

"Los niños no deberían vivir una vida tan ocupada, sobre todo los fines de semana", dijo Aaron inesperadamente.

"Oh, bueno, yo sólo quería decir que tengo planes con mis amigos". Le dije y entonces me pregunté por qué estaba explicándome a ese hombre anormal.

"¿Amigos, chicos?", preguntó con rudeza.

"Sí, tengo amigos que son chicos", le dije molesta.

"¿Y cómo te sientes acerca de eso, Charlie?"

Charlie se rió incómodo, pero de una manera de broma. "Bueno, creo que a todos los padres en secreto les encantaría que sus hijas se quedaran pequeñas y sin interesarse nunca en los chicos".

"Es cierto", dijo Aaron sin humor. "Debes asegurarte de respetar a tu padre no haciendo el ridículo, estando constantemente con el sexo opuesto".

Aunque Aaron sonaba serio, Charlie decidió tomarlo como una broma.

"Sí, lástima que no podamos obligar a nuestros hijos a hacer todas las cosas que queremos que hagan".

"Oh, pero sí podemos", dijo Aaron, lo que hizo que Charlie finalmente decidiera que era hora de irse.

"Vale, Bella, vámonos a casa".

Salimos rápidamente y cuando llegamos al coche, Charlie se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de comprar el pescado.

"Maldita sea", dijo frustrado.

"Podemos volver". Le ofrecí, a pesar de que era la última cosa que quería hacer.

"No, supongo que mañana le conseguiré a Harry algunos peces".

"Ese tipo era realmente extraño".

"Oh, Aaron es excéntrico", dijo Charlie reservadamente. "¿Es Edward tan…único como Aaron?"

"Edward es extraño, pero Aaron es raro".

Charlie me lanzó una expresión de desaprobación por hablar tan mal de alguien que no conocía, que me hizo sentir como una mierda. No era como Jessica, y juzgar a la gente así era algo indigno de mí.

A pesar de que había mentido acerca de tener mucha tarea, en realidad tenía planes ese fin de semana. Era el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Ángela, por lo que un grupo nos íbamos a ir a Seattle para celebrarlo. Había un nuevo club caliente que acababa de abrir en el centro y que permitía la entrada a menores, por lo que todos estábamos muy emocionados. Yo era una bailarina horrible, pero todavía me divertía mucho intentando saber qué estaba haciendo, y ni siquiera prestaba atención cuando la gente se burlaba de mí por ello.

"Vamos Bella, ven y baila conmigo otra vez", dijo Mike mientras nos tomábamos un respiro y conseguíamos una bebida.

"Un momento", dije antes de derribar la mitad de mi agua.

"Maldita sea, ¿puedes tomar una cerveza o algo así?". Mike me preguntó.

"No debería, mi padre es un policía ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, y tenemos que obedecer la ley ", dijo burlonamente.

"Sí, y lo hacemos". Le dije con una pizca de sarcasmo.

Volvimos a nuestro grupo en la pista de baile, y saltamos de nuevo al bailar. La nueva canción de Katy Perry sonaba, y todos gritaron con alegría y seguían bailando. Mike se acercó a mí, así que pensé que tendría un poco de diversión con él y me moví en su contra ligeramente a medida que nos movíamos con la música. Mike se congeló cuando accidentalmente me rocé contra su entrepierna, y lo siguiente que supe, es que se estaba excusando al baño.

"Oh Dios mío, él tiene una total erección", rió Jessica.

"No, no la tiene", lo negué, a pesar de que sabía que era verdad.

"Eso fue muy divertido", se rió Ángela con Jessica.

"Uf, me siento mal", le dije con aire de culpabilidad.

"¿Por qué te sientes mal?, acabas de hacerle mayor", dijo Ben.

"Se suponía que era sólo una broma, él no me gusta de esa manera, y yo realmente no quiero seguir adelante".

"Lo superará", dijo Jessica sin compasión.

"Voy a conseguir otra copa", les dije y me volví hacia la barra, cuando mi corazón casi saltó de mi pecho. Sentado en el bar causalmente, estaba Aarón Jameson. Llevaba un horrible traje de color burdeos, y su cabello negro estaba peinado hacia atrás en una cola de caballo. Por mucho que yo no quisiera ser una persona a la que le gustaba juzgar, no podía evitar tener esa sensación espeluznante que recibía de él, y el hecho de que él estuviera en el mismo lugar que yo, a tres horas de distancia de su casa, sólo lo hacía peor.

Muy a propósito, Aarón volvió la cabeza y miró directamente a mí. Me di la vuelta instintivamente, y cogí la mano de Ángela para tirar de ella a un lado.

"¿Ves a ese hombre de allí con el pelo largo y negro?". Le pregunté en voz alta para que pudiera oírme sobre la música.

"Sí, ¿qué pasa con él?"

"Ese es el padre de Edward Jameson".

"De ninguna manera. ¿En serio?"

"Sí, no estoy bromeando. Lo conocí el viernes después de la escuela, y es muy…diferente". Dije tratando de ser lo más agradable posible. Aaron de repente me miró de nuevo, así que traté de ocultarme detrás de la multitud que había entre nosotras.

"Me pregunto lo que está haciendo aquí". Ángela me preguntó.

"No tengo ni idea", le dije con sinceridad.

"Tal vez Edward toca aquí esta noche, o algo así".

"Oh, ni siquiera he pensado en eso", le dije sintiéndome un poco mejor. En realidad estaba realmente esperando que fuera ese el caso, me gustaría escuchar a Edward cantar de nuevo.

Bailamos y nos divertimos por otra hora, antes de que decidiéramos irnos a casa. No vi a Edward, pero decidí no obsesionarme con su padre. Probablemente fue sólo una coincidencia extraña el que estuviera en el club al mismo tiempo, y yo no estaba a punto de perder el sueño por esto.

Llegué a casa tarde esa noche, pero Charlie estaba trabajando en el turno de noche, por lo que la casa estaba vacía. Me duché y me fui a la cama, y cuando estaba a punto de dormirme, sonó el timbre. Pensé que era Charlie que se había olvidado las llaves, así que me puse la bata y bajé las escaleras. Al acercarme a la puerta y poner mi mano en el pomo, de repente empecé a sentir terror.

_¿Qué pasa si no es Charlie?  
><em>  
>"¿Quién es?". Pregunté a través de la puerta cerrada, pero no hubo respuesta.<p>

Me asomé por la ventana y no vi a nadie, así que decidí que serian algunos niños tocando el timbre, y volví a la cama. En el momento exacto en el que me cubrí con las mantas mi cabeza, el timbre volvió a sonar. Decidí ignorarlo y tratar de dormir un poco, pero entonces sonó una tercera vez, y una cuarta. A la quinta vez que sonó, yo no podía soportarlo más, así que bajé y cogí un palo, con cautela, antes de abrir la puerta.

En la puerta había un hombre enmascarado, y se abalanzó sobre mí, grité y levanté el palo por encima de mi cabeza lista para atacarlo.

"HEY, bandera blanca, ¡me rindo!". Mike dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara de la cara.

"¡MIKE!". Le grité. "¡Idiota!". Otros dos chicos se reían en los arbustos, y los reconocí de inmediato. "Ben, ¿no sabía que fuera un cara culo como Mike?"

"Lo siento Bella, fui presionado por el grupo", dijo Ben entre risas.

"Y Tyler, es bueno ver que te sientes mejor. ¿Sabes que hay un examen de biotecnología el lunes?"

"¡Ah, mierda! ¿Qué pasa si me pongo de rodillas y pido perdón?"

"Quiero que te arrastres", le dije, así que Tyler se dejó caer de rodillas, cruzó las manos delante de sí mismo y fingió llorar. "Y quiero chocolates esperando en la mesa de laboratorio antes de que incluso llegue allí", le dije antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices y cerrar con llave.

_Estúpidos._

**En el siguiente capi ya pasa algo importante para el fic. **

**Muchísimas gracias comentarme, me hace mucha ilusión leer vuestros comentarios. Me gustaría que si lo leeis me comentarais para saber si os gusta o no. Muchas gracias ;) **


	3. Forks

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este capítulo contiene contenido explícito sobre la violación.

**~ Capítulo 3 - Forks ~****  
><strong>

(BPOV)

La vida es como un camino sinuoso. Da vueltas y vueltas, y se ensancha y se estrecha, pero lo más importante, se bifurca. Millones de pequeñas decisiones, millones de pequeñas variaciones en el camino de la vida, y cada elección tiene sus consecuencias.

Charlie hizo la elección de ir a la universidad, cuando en realidad nunca había salido de Washington antes. Sin esa opción, nunca hubiera conocido a Renee, por lo que mi existencia no hubiera sido.

Renee tenía un antojo de helado una noche, y en lugar de esperar al día siguiente, se encontró con una tienda de veinticuatro horas que nunca había visto antes, y fue atropellada por el carrito de Phil, el hombre que se convirtió en su segundo marido.

Por cada camino recorrido, hay millones de caminos sin descubrir, qué pasaría si... El mundo está lleno de "y si" y "quizás", que enteramente forman nuestro destino.

Era una ironía que el nombre del pueblo fuera Forks, debido a que el camino (que es Fork en ingles) que había tomado, me había llevado a vivir allí. Si nunca me hubiera mudado a Forks, Charlie nunca me hubiera comprado la camioneta. Si la camioneta no se hubiera roto a medio kilometro de mi casa, yo no me hubiera ido caminando. Si me hubiera acordado de cargar el móvil la noche anterior, habría sido capaz de pedir ayuda.

Y si todos los "y si" hubieran pasado, hubiera sido una adolescente despreocupada que se iría a la universidad y seguiría siendo una niña ingenua y feliz en su simple y segura vida. Pero los "y si" no pasaron, y el camino que mi vida tomó ese lunes por la tarde, alteró todos mis caminos para el resto de mi vida.

...

Ese lunes comenzó como cualquier otro lunes normal. Si yo hubiera sabido ese día que mi vida estaría para siempre manchada, me hubiera quedado en la cama. Pero no me quedé en la cama, me desperté, me cepillé el pelo y los dientes, y me vestí para ir la escuela. Por un momento me hubiera gustado volver a entrar en esa casa, y yo sería una persona completamente diferente.

Mi camión había estado en el taller ese fin de semana, así que tuve que confiar en mis amigos para que me llevaran a donde quería ir, pero estuve muy agradecida cuando Charlie me llamó y me dijo que ya estaba arreglada mi camioneta. Puse la llave y la giré hasta que mi coche hizo un fuerte ruido. Sonaba un poco apagado, pero pensaba que tal vez era ya así antes, y era normal.

Fui a la escuela tan pronto como mi vieja camioneta funcionó. Era un peculiar día soleado de diciembre, en el noroeste del Pacífico, y aunque el sol estaba increíblemente caliente, se sentía un poco apagado.

"Es el apocalipsis", dijo Ben mientras yo caminaba a mi primera clase.

"¿El qué es el apocalipsis?". Le pregunté confundida.

"El tiempo. Dicen que el calentamiento global será el responsable del final de la vida tal como la conocemos, y días como hoy son la prueba".

"De acuerdo", le dije a la ligera. "Pero puedes mantener tus teorías extrañas para ti mismo, porque no las quiero escuchar".

"Ya lo verás. El final está sobre nosotros".

"Uh huh, si el mundo no termina en las próximas horas, te veré en el almuerzo", le dije, y entonces me despedí mientras nos separábamos.

El día se movía lentamente, y cada minuto parecía durar para siempre. Tal vez Ben tenía razón, porque definitivamente sentía como que el aire era más espeso de alguna manera, como si me causara resistencia al caminar. Mis piernas casi se sentían pesadas, como si estuvieran protestando cada paso que daba.

"Hola Bella, ¿quieres que nos reunamos esta noche para una sesión de estudio en mi casa?". Jess preguntó mientras nos encontramos para almorzar.

"Uh, sí, pero voy a ir a casa primero, así pondré algo en el horno a Charlie".

_Otro camino.  
><em>  
>"Es tan raro que le hagas la cena cada noche".<p>

"Yo no cocino cada noche, pero cuando Charlie tiene la noche libre, me gusta hacerle algo saludable para que no se vaya al bar a cenar".

"Bueno, apuesto a que mis padres querrían que yo les cocinara de vez en cuando. Mi padre dice que es mejor que encuentre un marido que sepa cocinar porque de lo contrario nos moriremos de hambre".

"Sí, probablemente tenga razón", bromeé.

Cuando fui a biología, me sorprendí al ver una caja de bombones con forma de corazón esperándome en mi mesa de laboratorio. Le dije a Tyler que tenía que darme una, pero realmente no creía que me iba a dar. Abrí la caja... y estaba vacía.

"¡Eres idiota!". Le grité a Tyler cuando entró en la clase riéndose.

"Traté de guardarlos para ti, Bella, pero parecían muy buenos y me había olvidado de comer el desayuno esta mañana", dijo Tyler cuando vino y se sentó a mi lado.

"Uh, Edward ha estado aquí desde que te enfermaste", le dije.

"¡Ah hombre!, ¿has tenido que sufrir el tener a Edward como socio? Lo siento. Él era mi pareja antes de que vinieras aquí, pero luego se fue a un viaje de pesca de tres meses con su padre. Confía en mí, es mejor trabajar sola que con ese friki".

"No es tan malo", defendí a Edward.

"Bueno, él no estaba en mi clase de inglés de esta mañana como estaba a principios de este año, así que tal vez no está aquí hoy. Voy a preguntarle al Sr. Molina".

Miraba a la puerta, mientras entraban los estudiantes, pero Edward no estaba entre ellos. Tyler habló con el profesor por un momento y luego volvió a la mesa.

"Me ha dicho que Edward se ha marchado durante otro año sabático con su padre, por lo que el asiento es mío".

"Wow, ¿cómo diablos se las arregla para mantenerse al día con su trabajo en la escuela si no está aquí?". Le pregunté, pero no esperaba una respuesta.

Me sentí casi aliviada de que Edward y su padre se hubieran ido. Por más que tratara de pensar positivamente, Aaron me asustaba y me relajé más sabiendo que no iba a estar viviendo en la misma ciudad que él nunca más. Pero por alguna razón, me sentía muy mal por Edward. Era una persona extraña, y tenía la sensación de que su padre era el culpable de ello.

"Bella, ¿a qué hora crees que vas a venir?", Jessica me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia nuestros coches después de la escuela.

"Uh, ¿como a las cinco o así?"

"Vale, suena bien".

Me metí en mi coche y lo encendí. Una vez más, sonaba extraño, pero me encogí de hombros y salí del estacionamiento. Yo sólo vivía a ocho kilómetros de la escuela, así que cuando mi camioneta comenzó a farfullar a un kilómetro de casa, realmente pensé que iba a hacerlo todo el camino... pero no lo hizo. Se detuvo por completo, hizo un fuerte "pop", y empezó a echar humo. Yo no era una experta en coches, pero sabía lo suficiente para saber que no era nada bueno. No era una solución fácil, como había sido el problema del coche de Ángela, lo que le pasaba a mi camioneta iba mucho más allá de mis conocimientos.

"¡Maldita sea!". Me grité a mí misma, porque no había nadie más alrededor. Charlie había sacado la estúpida camioneta del taller, pero parecía que habían hecho un trabajo de mierda y habían empeorado las cosas. Saqué mi móvil de mi mochila para llamar a Charlie para que me llevara a casa, pero la batería estaba muerta.

"¡Uf! Hoy no es mi día", dije frustrada, pero al menos no llovía.

Me bajé de la camioneta, cogí la mochila, y comencé a caminar.

"Estúpida camioneta de mierda", murmuré mientras pateaba la gravilla suelta bajo mis pies. La peor parte era el hecho de que no había nadie alrededor. Ya había pasado la hora en la que había bastante tráfico, y los únicos coches que conducían por esa calle en particular, eran personas que vivían allí. Si alguno de mis vecinos pasara, estaría más que dispuesto a acercarme a casa, pero la mayoría de ellos eran ancianos jubilados que estarían durmiendo durante esa hora del día.

Mientras seguía caminando, oí un coche detrás de mí, así que me volví para ver quién era. No lo reconocí por lo que decidí no detenerme, pero de todos modos él fue desacelerando. Traté de ver quién era, pero los vidrios polarizados y la forma en la que el sol se reflejaba en el parabrisas, hacía imposible conseguir ver quién era.

Después de que el coche lentamente me pasara, me di a la fuga rápidamente y volteé la esquina. Esa extraña sensación se apoderó de mí otra vez, pero la rechacé y seguí caminando, aunque caminaba un poco más rápido.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la larga calle donde al final estaba mi casa, al mismo tiempo que el coche vino detrás de mí otra vez. Me volví a mirarlo, y se detuvo a pocos metros detrás de mí. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, y mi instinto me dijo que corriera, así que lo hice. Corrí tan rápido como pude a mi casa, pero a medida que miraba detrás de mí, vi que nadie me seguía, así que fui más lenta. Miré de nuevo hacia el coche una vez más, y cuando me volví de nuevo hacia delante, me congelé en el camino.

Un hombre estaba allí de pie mirándome, y di un suspiro de alivio.

"Mike idiota, ¿realmente crees que esa estúpida máscara me va a asustar de nuevo?". Le pregunté, pero él no dijo nada, sólo miraba.

Yo vacilante caminé hacia él, queriendo quitarle la máscara y darle una patada en las pelotas, pero luego me di cuenta de algo... no era Mike. El hombre era mucho más alto que Mike, y la constitución de su cuerpo era completamente diferente. Vestía de negro, y tenía un pasamontañas negro. No tuve tiempo para pensar más allá, sólo eché a correr otra vez, y para mi horror, me persiguió.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que él me pillara, me cogiera por mi camiseta, y me tirara al suelo con fuerza. Traté de luchar contra él, pero él era más grande y más fuerte que yo, así que fui dominada rápidamente.

"¡Suéltame!". Le grité mientras me sacudía y trataba de darle una patada. Rápidamente me cogió de las muñecas, las aseguró firmemente en una de sus manos, y usó su cuerpo para fijarme las piernas debajo de él. Puso todo su peso en mis muñecas y usó su mano libre para desabrochar mis pantalones.

"¡NO!". Le grité, no había manera de que dejara que ese bastardo me violara sin pelear. Él me tiró de los pantalones, pero me las arreglé para mover mis manos fuera de la suya, y le arañé la máscara tratando de sacarla y verle la cara. Me cogió la muñeca otra vez, y la apretó tan fuerte que pensaba que en realidad la había roto.

"¡Deja de pelear!", me gritó con una voz profunda que yo no conocía.

"¡No!". Le dije con fuerza y logré darle con mi rodilla en la entrepierna, y fuerte. Él gritó y se apartó de mí, dolorido, así que me levanté y empecé a correr de nuevo. Pensé que iba a escapar, pero se recuperó y me empujó con fuerza contra un árbol. El lado izquierdo de todo mi rostro latía, la sangre goteaba por mi mejilla contra el impacto del árbol.

"¡Si quieres vivir, dejar de luchar!", dijo con severidad, pero todavía no sabía quién era. Extraño o no, no iba a escapar de él. Me tiró hacia abajo de modo que yo estaba en el suelo sobre mi estómago y empujó mi cara contra la hierba. Ya me había quitado mis pantalones, así que lo único que quedaba era mi ropa interior. Seguí tratando de liberarme, pero estaba físicamente agotada y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para escapar.

"Por favor, no hagas esto", le susurré mientras las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por mi rostro. Se detuvo por un minuto, y casi aflojó el control sobre mí, pero luego lo apretó de nuevo y me arrancó la ropa interior.

Se empujó contra mí por detrás, y grité por la agonía mientras él rompía mi barrera. "¡Shh!", dijo mientras yo gritaba, y luego me tapó la boca con la mano. A medida que continuaba embistiendo contra mí, el dolor severo por la fricción se retiraba, y me quedé completamente entumecida. Yo no sentía nada y no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo duró, antes de que finalmente saliera de mí y desapareciera.

Me quedé ahí lo que parecieron horas, pero podrían haber sido sólo unos minutos y yo nunca habría notado la diferencia. No podía pensar en nada más allá de ese momento, ni en mi padre que estaba en casa en la misma calle, ni en Jessica esperando a que me presentara a nuestra sesión de estudio, ni en el hecho de que llevaría ese día conmigo el resto de mi vida. No había absolutamente nada, mi mente estaba tan insensible como mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco comencé a encontrar la voluntad de moverme, y cuando oí un coche, me metí entre los árboles que bordeaban la carretera. No quería que nadie me encontrara, me quería morir. Maldije a Dios por no poner fin a mi miserable vida y dejarme morir. Deseaba poder volver atrás y pedir al hombre que me matara antes de irse. Yo no quería enfrentarme a mi padre, y no quería que nunca nadie me volviera a ver. Si fuera posible meterme en un agujero negro sin fin para el resto de la eternidad, lo haría.

A medida que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y el shock empezaba a irse, acepté el hecho de que mi deseo de morir no se cumpliría, por lo que me obligué a levantarme y cuidadosamente me puse mi ropa de nuevo. Mi ropa interior estaba rota, así que no podía volver a ponérmela, pero no iba a dejarla allí para que otra persona la encontrara, así que la cogí y la metí en mi bolsillo. Mis zapatos habían desaparecido en algún momento, probablemente cuando me quitó los pantalones, pero sólo pude encontrar uno de ellos, y no estaba como para buscar el otro. Recogí mi mochila, que me cayó cuando estaba andando, y puse el zapato que tenía en el interior. Y sin llevar ningún zapato ni ropa interior, caminé el resto del camino a casa.

Entré en la casa oyendo la televisión muy bajita, y cuando miré en la sala, pude ver a Charlie durmiendo en el sofá. Una parte de mí quería llorar, saltar a sus protectores brazos, y dejar que cuidara de mí hasta que el horror terminara. Pero nunca se acabaría. Lo único que no podía manejar en ese momento era que Charlie me viera en el estado en el que me encontraba, y me obligara a revivir todo, explicándole exactamente lo que había pasado.

Sabía lo que debería haber hecho, se lo tenía que haber dicho a Charlie, y luego ir al hospital para que me hicieran las pruebas que hacen cuando una es violada y decirles todo lo que pasó, pero no podía. Me sentía sucia y asquerosa, como si él estuviera todavía en mí, en mi interior, y la única manera de poder pasar al minuto siguiente, era alejarlo de mí.

Subí las escaleras y puse la ducha en caliente, antes de desnudarme y caminar hacia el interior. Me quedé allí y dejé que se filtrara el calor en mis poros, traté de quemar mi memoria mientras el agua caliente se volvía ardiente en mi piel. Cuando se puso tan caliente que quemaba, la enfrié un poco y comencé a lavarme con la esponja. Me froté cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, y cuando terminé, lo froté de nuevo. Lo froté hasta que mi piel se quedó en carne viva, y cuando el agua caliente se acabó, por fin la apagué.

Me puse el pijama, me metí en la cama, y me cubrí la cabeza con las mantas. No pensaba que sería posible dormirme después de eso, pero pronto abrí mis ojos y pude ver el sol radiante brillando a través de mis ventanas.

Mi alarma sonó en algún momento más tarde, y por un breve momento, pensé que tal vez todo había sido una pesadilla horrible. Pero a medida que comenzaba a moverme, cada parte de mi cuerpo me dolía como si fuera un moratón enorme. Me obligué a salir de la cama, y me fui al baño. El entumecimiento había desaparecido por completo y el dolor era atroz, sobre todo cuando tenía que orinar. Con mucho cuidado me acerqué al espejo y me disgusté por lo que vi, el reflejo era completamente irreconocible. A pesar de que me había limpiado en la ducha la noche anterior, mi pelo estaba hecho un lío, tenía manchas oscuras en mis piernas y en las muñecas, y mi cara se veía como si hubiera sido golpeada por una bola de demolición. El lado izquierdo, donde mi cara golpeó el árbol, estaba hinchado y negro y azul, con una herida justo debajo de mi ojo.

"¿Bella?". Charlie me llamó a la puerta del baño.

Rápidamente tenía que tratar de recordar cómo hablar de nuevo "¿S-sí, papá?", le dije con voz temblorosa.

"Oye, no oí cuando viniste anoche, ¿dónde está tu camioneta?"

Me quedé mirando la puerta, y me perdí en las profundidades de mi mente por unos momentos. Nada parecía real, ni el baño en el que me encontraba, ni mi padre al otro lado de la puerta. Mi camioneta no era más que un recuerdo lejano, por lo que el hecho de que estuviera preguntando por ella, me hacia tener que pensar muy duramente en lo que pasó.

"¿Bella?". Charlie esperó una respuesta.

"Uh, se rompió entrando en la calle".

"¿Qué? ¡Desgraciados! tuve la sensación de que los chicos del taller me estaban estafando".

Podía escuchar a Charlie marcharse, pero después de unos minutos, el suelo crujió mientras él volvía.

"Bella, ¿estás bien? Has estado ahí por más de una hora".

_¿Lo había estado?_

"Uh, sí. Salgo en un minuto".

"Vale. Te llevaré a la escuela hoy ya que tu camioneta no va".

"N-no. Le pediré a Jessica que me recoja", mentí.

"¿No le pilla un poco lejos de su camino? Su casa está al otro lado de la ciudad".

"A ella no le importa".

"Bien, entonces. Me voy si estás segura de que no necesitas que te lleve".

"Adiós", dije aliviada de que se fuera.

Yo solía leer historias de mujeres que fueron violadas y lo escondían de todos, y siempre pensé que eran estúpidas. Pero viviéndolo una misma, la idea de decirle a alguien lo que me había pasado, parecía completamente incomprensible. Yo no quería ser conocida para siempre como la chica que fue violada, y no quería la pena de nadie, pero sobre todo, no quería que Charlie lo supiera. Me preocupaba su corazón lo suficiente, y sabía que si se enteraba, se pondría en una tensión que no podría controlar. Lo que pasó, pasó, y no había nadie ni nada que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Si yo pensara que seguir adelante sería ayudar a que el chico fuera detenido y potencialmente salvar a otra chica de ser violada por él, iría a la policía de inmediato. Pero eliminé todas las pruebas cuando me duché, y no tenía ninguna descripción para dar porque no vi su cara.

Todo lo que quería era olvidar lo que había pasado y tratar de dejarlo atrás. Sabía que nunca sería lo mismo, pero iba a tratar de asegurarme que nadie más lo supiera.

**Bueno, aquí está una de las escenas importantes del fic, no se lo que os habrá parecido, me gustaría que me lo contarais ;)**

**Muchisimas gracias por leerme y comentarme :)**


	4. Despertando

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**~ Capítulo 4 – Despertando ~  
><strong>

**(BPOV)**

Me quedé acurrucada en el suelo del baño durante casi todo el día, pero sabía que no podía quedarme allí para siempre, así que me levanté y volví a la cama. Charlie estaba trabajando en un turno de veinticuatro horas, así que no tenía que preocuparme por él hasta el día siguiente, lo que estaba agradecida. El sol se puso, y luego se levantó otra vez, y decidí que ya era suficiente. Me desperté como lo hacía normalmente, y me preparé para la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero me negué a mirarme en el espejo. Podría mentir acerca de los moratones en la cara, pero sabía que si en realidad los volvía a ver, estaría totalmente perdida.

Llamé a Ángela y le pregunté si podía venir a buscarme, ella aceptó con suficiente rapidez.

Cuando su coche se detuvo, tomé una respiración profunda, encerré todo mi horror dentro y lo enterré en lo más profundo que pude.

"Hey... hola, ¿qué ha pasado?", Ángela me preguntó mientras me sentaba en el asiento del pasajero.

"Oh, mi camioneta es una mierda, así que necesitaba que me recogieras". Le dije sin emociones.

"No, quiero decir que qué es lo que te ha pasado en la cara".

"La camioneta se rompió mientras conducía, y se paró de repente causando que mi cara se golpeara con el volante", mentí, como si fuera un guión perfectamente ensayado.

Ángela me miró con escepticismo. "¿Tu me contarías si algo te hubiera pasado, verdad?"

"Algo pasó, me golpeé la cara con el volante", repetí. "Creo que mi padre tiene razón, los cinturones de seguridad son importantes".

"Tú siempre usas el cinturón de seguridad", Ángela me desafió.

"Sí, y la única vez que no lo he hecho...". Me detuve a media frase, y me quedé mirando, sin ver nada, por la ventana.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?", preguntó con preocupación.

"Mmhum", murmuré.

Nos dirigimos a la escuela, y tan pronto como ella aparcó, salí y me fui. No quería ser grosera, pero Ángela era demasiado perspicaz, y tenía que escapar de su presencia. Fui a mis diferentes clases en una nube y sólo me movía como si fuera un piloto automático, y en ocasiones, no tenía ni idea de haber llegado hasta donde estaba. No hablaba con nadie, y nadie me hablaba, o tal vez simplemente no me daba cuenta cuando la gente me hablaba. A la hora del almuerzo, automáticamente me fui a mi mesa normal con todos mis amigos, pero no toqué la comida. Yo era vagamente consciente de que mis amigos estaban sentados conmigo, y que puede que hubieran comentado el estado de mi cara, pero yo no estaba lo suficientemente coherente como para responder, o incluso realmente oírlos. Mecánicamente me acerqué a mi clase de bio y me senté allí como un robot sin vida, y en algún momento, tuve suficiente y salí de clase.

Mientras iba a la zona de estacionamiento, mi mente se fue breve y curiosamente a Edward Jameson. Más veces de las que sabía, dejaba la clase temprano y nunca mencionaba por qué, y por alguna razón desconocida, me preguntaba lo que hacía con su tiempo. Me senté en la acera donde estaba el coche de Ángela para el resto del día, y sólo esperé a que me encontrara allí para llevarme a casa.

Cuando la vi, me puse de pie y esperé a que abriera la puerta. Me decía algunas cosas, y yo inclinaba la cabeza, pero no decía nada. Cuando ella se detuvo en mi casa, yo podría haberle dado las gracias, pero pronto me encontré sentada en mi cama, mirando fijamente a la pared sin comprender como las horas pasaban.

El resto de la semana, caminaba alrededor de la escuela como una zombi, y en casa, me las arreglaba para evitar ver a Charlie. Su mejor amigo, Harry, acababa de morir, así que cuando no estaba trabajando, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la casa de los Clearwater con el fin de ayudar a su familia. Y cuando Charlie estaba en casa, le decía que estaba en casa de un amigo, y me escondía en el bosque de detrás de la casa hasta que se marchaba de nuevo.

Charlie debía haber hecho algo con mi camioneta, porque no estaba en la casa, y no estaba donde la había dejado yo. La mayor parte de mí estaba demasiado paralizada emocionalmente como para que le importara un bledo lo que había pasado con el viejo cacharro oxidado, y una pequeña parte de mí esperaba no volver a ver nunca esa maldita camioneta otra vez. Necesitaba culpar a algo de lo que me pasó, y la camioneta era la obvia culpable.

Me las arreglé para hacerlo igual el fin de semana sin ningún problema. Al parecer, el hijo de Harry, Seth, necesitaba un poco de tiempo de chicos, así que Charlie se lo llevó a un viaje de pesca. Sin embargo, yo estaba feliz de tener la casa para mí sola, yo estaba completamente sola de todos modos, por lo que así también podría estarlo físicamente.

La semana siguiente llegó, y ni siquiera tenía que llamar a Ángela, ella aparecía en mi casa por la mañana, así que me subía al interior de su coche, y nos íbamos en silencio a la escuela. Decidí que estar con mis amigos en el almuerzo era inútil, así que me iba a la esquina de la cafetería y me sentaba sola en la mesa que sólo había sido ocupada por el solitario Edward Jameson.

Después del almuerzo, yo estaba caminando a la clase de bio con la cabeza hacia abajo, cuando de repente estaba empapada de agua. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Lauren y Conner riéndose histéricamente.

"Lo hice por tu propio bien Bella", dijo Lauren entre risas mientras sostenía la botella de plástico de agua que había vaciado sobre mí. "Maldita sea, realmente deberías dejar de aparecer en la escuela drogada todo el tiempo, no es saludable".

Si hubieran hecho eso hace unas semanas, las habría golpeado en la mandíbula, pero en ese momento, simplemente no me importaba. Seguí a la clase, pero Ángela me detuvo.

"Bella, ¿por qué estás toda mojada?", preguntó preocupada.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí adelante.

"¡Bella, espera!", me llamó después, y luego me cogió la mano y me llevó a su coche.

"Las clases no han terminado todavía", le dije sombríamente.

"Sí para nosotras, entra". Ordenó Ángela, así que lo hice, y ella comenzó a conducir. "Bella, algo te pasó, y sé que fue mucho más grave que golpearte la cara con el volante".

El haberme arrojado el agua en la escuela en realidad parecía haberme ayudadado a despertarme un poco, y finalmente fui capaz de comprender las palabras que Ángela me decía.

"Estoy bien", dije en voz baja.

"¿En serio? Porque yo no creo que lo estés. No has hablado con nadie desde hace casi dos semanas, andas por ahí como..."

"¿Dos semanas?". Le pregunté confundida. "¿Qué día es?"

"Es miércoles".

_¿Cómo diablos era miércoles ya?_

"Oh, yo pensaba que era lunes".

Ángela siguió el camino, y me llevó a su casa, hasta su cuarto, donde cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"Bueno, sabes que puedes confiar en mí con cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?", me preguntó con seriedad.

"Ya te lo he dicho, estoy bien".

"¿Sabes?, no somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre me he sentido como si pudiera decirte todo, así que ahí va. Tuve relaciones sexuales con Ben", dijo de forma inesperada, lo que llamó por completo mi atención.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Todo el mundo cree que soy buena, la hija buena de un pastor, que iba a permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio. Pero Ben y yo fuimos a una cita el fin de semana pasado, y luego el fin de semana de antes bailamos juntos todo el tiempo en ese club, y fue tan perfecto. Bueno, empezamos a besarnos, y una cosa llevó a la otra, y yo no quería parar. No le he contando nada a nadie sobre esto, porque lo último que quiero es que todos lo sepan. Jessica ha sido mi amiga desde la guardería, pero me siento más cercana a ti y realmente te has convertido en mi mejor amiga".

"¿Lo quieres?". Le pregunté lentamente.

"Yo sé que realmente me gusta. Pero el amor es algo mucho más profundo de lo que estoy lista en este momento. Yo siempre me juré a mí misma que esperaría hasta estar enamorada para tener sexo, pero... a veces me canso de tener miedo todo el tiempo".

"¿Miedo de qué?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Miedo de tomar decisiones equivocadas y retorcerlo todo, miedo de decepcionar a mis padres, pero sobre todo, miedo de tener una vida juntos. No quiero mirar hacia atrás en mi vida y ver que estaba demasiado asustada para divertirme y... cometer errores. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a encontrar quién soy realmente, si no tomo algunas malas decisiones en el camino? No se puede aprender a correr, sin caerse un par de veces antes.

"Por lo tanto, ¿ahora Ben es tu novio?"

"Sí, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho. ¿Va a durar para siempre? Probablemente no, pero estoy segura de que no voy a arrepentirme. Bella, pasara lo que pasara, yo quiero estar aquí para ti lo máximo posible. Quiero ayudarte a superar eso". Ángela hizo una pausa y tragó saliva. "¿Te metiste en una pelea con Charlie o algo y... te pegó?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!", le dije rápidamente. Lo último que quería era que ella llegara a esa errónea conclusión.

"Bella, puedes confiar en mí".

"Fui violada", le dije bruscamente. Ni siquiera estaba planeando decírselo, sobre todo, no en ese momento, pero me salió como un río a través de una maldita grieta.

"Bella". Dijo Ángela horrorizada, y se llevó las manos a su rostro cuando sus ojos empezaron a mojarse. "¿Cuándo, dónde?"

"El lunes pasado, o tal vez hace ahora dos lunes, estoy un poco perdida con los días".

Ángela escuchaba mientras yo le contaba todo, y por primera vez desde el momento en que ocurrió, lloré. Las dos llorábamos mientras ella me sostenía en sus brazos y me hacía saber que no estaba sola. No me di cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a alguien, hasta ese momento. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo habría sido capaz de sobrevivir en esa cáscara vacía en la que había estado viviendo desde que ocurrió, pero sabía que realmente sintiendo dolor era la única manera de dejar atrás el mismo.

"¿Se lo has dicho a Charlie?". Ángela me preguntó en voz baja, manteniendo los brazos envueltos alrededor de mis hombros.

"No, yo sólo quiero olvidarme de eso y hacer que se vaya. Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mi madre".

"Bella, tienes que ir al hospital para hacerte los controles médicos. Puedes ir a la clínica gratuita si no quieres decírselo a Charlie, pero realmente creo que él debe saberlo".

"Charlie y yo todavía estamos conociéndonos, me sentiría rara diciéndole algo como esto. Además, él es un policía y lo único que va a querer hacer es cazar al hombre, y no va a renunciar hasta que le coja".

"Bueno. Ese bastardo tiene que ser atrapado. Pero Bella, él primero es tu padre, y se asegurará de que estás bien antes de ir en busca de justicia. Tal vez intente llamar a tu madre en primer lugar, o toma..." Ángela se levantó de donde estábamos sentadas en la cama, y sacó un sobre de su cajón y me lo entregó.

"¿Qué es esto?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Es dinero. Cómprate un billete de avión para ver a tu madre, es probable que haya suficiente para dos billetes, de ida y vuelta, y puedo ir contigo si lo deseas".

"Oh, Ángela, no puedo aceptar tu dinero. ¿No son esto tus ahorros para irte a Europa después de la graduación el próximo verano?"

"Sí los puedes coger, y sí, voy a ir a Europa el próximo verano, no es gran cosa", me aseguró.

"Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?". Le dije con sinceridad.

"Bueno, yo también te quiero. Y aunque todo esto no habría sucedido si te hubieras quedada con tu madre, todavía estoy agradecida de tenerte en mi vida".

"Estoy muy agradecida de tenerte en la mía también", dije, y le entregué de nuevo el sobre. "Realmente aprecio esto, pero no quiero volar a ninguna parte. Se lo diré a mi madre, pero por la seguridad de todos los hombres de Washington, lo haré por teléfono. Pero... ¿quieres venir conmigo a decírselo a mi padre? "

Nunca quise decírselo a Charlie, pero ahora que estaba semi-coherente de nuevo, me di cuenta de que Ángela tenía razón. Charlie tenía que saberlo, y yo tenía que ir a ver a un médico.

"Por supuesto que voy a ir contigo", dijo Ángela con una cálida sonrisa. Charlie estaba en el trabajo y no estaría en casa hasta tarde, pero Ángela me hizo llamarle y quedar con él de inmediato, antes de perder los nervios. Charlie estaba confundido en cuanto a por qué me gustaría que fuera a casa inmediatamente, pero estuvo de acuerdo y dijo que estaría en casa en veinte minutos.

Nos sentamos en mi sofá, y yo ansiosamente destrocé una caja de pañuelos mientras esperábamos. Cuando me enteré de que el coche de Charlie había llegado, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, pero Ángela me cogió la mano tranquilizándome y tomé una respiración profunda para intentar calmarme.

"Oye, ¿qué está pasando?", Charlie preguntó al entrar y ver a Ángela allí conmigo. Pero entonces vino más cerca, y vio mi cara. "Bella, ¿qué te ha pasado?", preguntó con una mezcla de preocupación y protección.

"Eso es lo que necesito hablar contigo", dije lentamente. "Papá, el día que mi camioneta se rompió, fui atacada mientras estaba caminando a casa".

"¿Atacada?", preguntó mientras todo el color salía de su rostro. "Atacada, ¿cómo?".

"Había un coche que disminuyó la velocidad y se detuvo detrás de mí, y me asusté, así que me di la vuelta, y... había un hombre allí, con una máscara. Traté de escapar, pero él me atrapó..." No pude terminar, me puse a llorar. No podía ver la cara de Charlie a través de mis lágrimas, pero el momento en que sentí sus brazos protegiéndome, me sumí en su abrazo.

"¿Él te...?". Preguntó Charlie, no siendo capaz de terminar la frase. Asentí con la cabeza en su pecho, y me apretó con más fuerza. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar mientras trataba de mantenerse fuerte para mí, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus ojos hasta mi hombro. Él me besó en la cabeza y me acarició el pelo, y por primera vez desde que ocurrió, me sentía segura.

**Ya se lo ha contado a Ángela y a su padre, que sino la pobre acabaría reventando. Muchísimas gracias por seguirme en esta historia y por comentarme ;)**


	5. Tiempo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Si eres sensible a las cuestiones del aborto, entonces es posible que desees omitir este capítulo. A pesar de que la autora escribió sobre este tema, no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo o no con las decisiones que el personaje de ficción hace, es sólo una historia y no pretende ofender a nadie. Si todos los aspectos son inexactos, perdonar. Ella hizo una cierta investigación, pero como esto es ficción, no sentía la necesidad de ser totalmente objetiva. Gracias.

**A / N:** Este capítulo abarca casi todo el año, porque no quería centrarse demasiado en ese momento en particular de la vida de Bella. Aunque es un momento importante, sólo quería acelerarlo para que pudiéramos seguir adelante y que saliera Edward de nuevo. Espera que no se sienta demasiado apresurado, pero si es así, bueno, Edward se acerca y nadie recordará esto pronto.

**~ Capítulo 5 - Tiempo ~**

**(BPOV)**

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?". La voz de Charlie se rompió y se tragó su horror.

"Yo es que... no sabía cómo".

Charlie se dirigió a Ángela. "Gracias por ayudar a mi niña", dijo emocionalmente.

"Ella es mi mejor amiga", le dijo a él, como si no hubiera una duda al respecto.

"Bella, tenemos que ir al hospital", dijo en voz baja.

Asentí con la cabeza, así que aflojó su agarre de mí, y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. "¿Quieres venir?". Le pregunté a Ángela.

"Por supuesto", dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Fue curiosamente extraño que yo estuviera más cómoda en la parte posterior del coche de Charlie, con Ángela sentado a mi lado. La mayoría de la gente estaría aterrorizada de sentarse en la parte trasera de un coche de policía, pero no había otro medio de transporte en el que prefiriera estar.

"Bella, ¿quieres que llame a tu madre?", Charlie me preguntó mientras íbamos de camino.

"No, la llamaré al volver del médico. Ella acabará flipando, y realmente no puedo lidiar con eso hasta que no sepa a ciencia cierta que estoy bien".

Charlie no estaba feliz por no decírselo a Renee, pero lo entendió y decidió que me apoyaría hasta que yo estuviera dispuesta a llamarla. Cuando llegamos al hospital, empecé a temblar y me di cuenta de que estaba realmente aterrada de ser revisada. Realmente no podía imaginar un examen personal en ese momento, pero más que por el aspecto físico, tenía miedo de lo que iban a encontrar.

Yo era virgen cuando fui atacada, y aunque no contaba con ser violada para perder mi virginidad, me preocupaba que pudiera haberme contagiado alguna horrible enfermedad y en realidad nunca querer tener relaciones sexuales por el resto de mi vida.

Charlie le explicó a la enfermera el por qué estaba allí, mientras Ángela se sentaba conmigo en una de las sillas de espera. Yo no estaba enterándome de lo que Charlie le estaba diciendo a la recepcionista, pero pude ver la expresión de su cara, y el estrés que tenia le hacía parecer diez años mayor. Me sentí mal porque cargara él con la verdad, pero la culpa no duró más de un momento, porque estaba muy agradecida de no estar sola.

"Sólo un minuto", dijo Charlie mientras vino a sentarse con nosotras. "Ellos te van a hacer un examen, y luego algunas pruebas, sólo para asegurarse de que estás bien".

"¿Isabella?", la enfermera me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza, así que ella sonrió tranquilizándome. "Ven conmigo, cariño".

"Oh, bien", dije con nerviosismo.

"Voy a estar aquí". Charlie me dijo apoyándome.

"¿Quiere que tu hermana entre contigo?", la enfermera me preguntó, refiriéndose a Ángela. La miré, no estando segura de si ella estaría a gusto con algo así, y ella asintió con la cabeza, así que dije que sí.

Sostuve el brazo de Ángela mientras caminábamos, y cuando llegamos a la pequeña habitación, mi miedo se dobló.

"No tienes que tener miedo de nada, si algo te hace sentir incómoda, simplemente díselo al médico y parará", dijo la enfermera mientras ponía un horrible papel azul sobre la mesa.

"Uh, gracias", dije inquieta.

La enfermera se marchó, y Ángela salió para que pudiera cambiarme. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de huir de esa situación, pero me obligué a quedarme y a hacerme los controles médicos. Le debía mucho a Charlie.

Abrí la puerta y dejé que Ángela entrara de nuevo, y cinco minutos después, el médico entró también.

"Isabella, soy la doctora Charlotte Peters", se presentó.

"Um, Bella", le corregí.

"Lo siento, Bella, y ¿quién es ella?", preguntó mientras miraba a Ángela.

"Ella es mi amiga Ángela", le dije. Pensaba decirle que era mi hermana, porque no estaba segura de si a los "amigos " se les permitía estar allí, pero decidí que si le decía una mentira, seguro que otras irían detrás.

"Bueno, los amigos son sin duda muy útiles", dijo la Dra. Peters amablemente.

"Sí, sí lo son", estuve de acuerdo.

"Ahora Bella, tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas, y si no te sientes cómoda con alguna, basta con decir "siguiente", y seguiré adelante".

"Vale".

"Estás aquí porque fuiste asaltada sexualmente, ¿es correcto?", preguntó ella.

Asentí con la cabeza, por lo que siguió.

"¿Cuánto hace que pasó ese incidente?"

"Uh... el lunes pasado", dije en voz baja.

"Vale, ¿así que hace unos diez días?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Cuando fuiste atacada, ¿hubo penetración?"

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez.

"Vale, ya que fue hace unos días, no hay muestras que podemos tomar, y es demasiado tarde para tomar la píldora Plan B".

"¿Qué es eso?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Es una píldora anticonceptiva de emergencia que puede prevenir el embarazo hasta setenta y dos horas después del coito".

De repente hubo un zumbido en mis oídos y me empecé a sentirme mal. Había considerado las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, pero nunca estúpidamente, había pensado en la posibilidad de estar embarazada.

"¿Todavía estás conmigo?", la doctora me preguntó, y aunque yo estaba a punto de perderme, asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que pudiera haberme quedado embarazada por eso?"

"Bueno, todo depende. Ser asaltada sexualmente pueda estar en diferentes niveles. Muchos asaltantes usan condones para evitar dejar pruebas de ello, y otros incluso no eyaculan. No lo sabremos con certeza hasta que te hagamos todas las pruebas. ¿Sabes cuándo fue tu último período?".

Pensé en ello, pero pensando hacia atrás sólo me daba dolor de cabeza, así que negué con la cabeza.

"Eso está bien. Después del examen físico, vamos a sacarte sangre y hacerte pruebas de varias cosas diferentes. Es todavía un poco pronto para detectar un embarazo, por lo que puede que tengas que volver y hacerte otra prueba, pero ya veremos".

La doctora me instruyó a mentir de nuevo, y después de que me encogiera por su examen, me vestí y una mujer policía vino a tomarme declaración. Le dije todo lo que sabía, pero no era mucho para seguir adelante. Describí el coche, pero no había matricula, por lo que no era de mucha ayuda tampoco. Supuse que su altura era de metro ochenta, pero no podía estar segura. Ella escribió todo, y me miró llena de pena. Ella conocía a mi padre, así que por supuesto iba a sentir lástima por mí, pero yo realmente odiaba la expresión de su cara, no quería su lástima, sólo quería estar sola, sobre todo alejada de los extraños.

Después de que la oficial se marchara, estaba en el laboratorio para hacerme unos análisis de sangre. Tan incómoda como estaba, me esperaba algo mucho peor. Charlie me cogió la mano mientras me sacaban la sangre, y yo por supuesto, miré hacia otro lado. Siempre había odiado las agujas, y el hecho de que pudieran eliminar la sangre de mis venas, sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Los resultados no estarían hasta dentro de unos días, así que nos fuimos a casa y Charlie pidió una pizza. Ángela pasó la noche conmigo, y a pesar de que Charlie me dijo que no tenía que ir a la escuela hasta estar lista, decidí que ya me había perdido demasiado cuando había estado andando atontada por más de una semana. Ángela nos llevó a la escuela, y en lugar de caminar apartada como antes, caminamos juntas. Pero la escuela era diferente ese día, era la primera vez que estando allí, desde lo ocurrido, pensaba con claridad.

Miraba a todas las personas al pasar, y todos los hombres de una cierta constitución, absolutamente me aterrorizaban. No tenía ni idea de quién me había hecho daño, y me di cuenta que podría haber sido absolutamente cualquiera, un compañero, un maestro, el portero, o incluso el guardia de seguridad.

Miré a todos los chicos de alrededor del metro ochenta, como si fueran una amenaza potencial, y empecé a ponerme paranoica. Me senté en la clase y seguí explorando el espacio en busca de cualquier persona que pudiera estar vigilándome, o que pareciera que estaba ocultando algo.

"¿Cómo estás?", Ángela me preguntó durante el almuerzo.

"Muy bien. ¿Sabías que Derik mide casi metro ochenta?". Le pregunté con ansiedad.

"Sí, él está en el equipo de baloncesto. ¿Por qué?"

"Y August es incluso más alto que él", le dije.

"Sí, ambos están en el equipo de baloncesto y el equipo de voleibol. Bella, puedo llevarte a casa si lo deseas".

"No, no voy a dejar que ese hijo de puta arruine nada más de mi vida. Ya estoy quedándome atrás, y que me condenen si me olvido de la escuela por culpa de eso".

"Está bien", dijo llena de preocupación.

"Charlie dice que hay una buena probabilidad de que el que me hizo esto, fuera probablemente un vagabundo y ya se haya ido a una ciudad diferente, así que estoy bien. Voy a superar esto". Le dije con confianza, aunque no me sentía tan segura en el interior.

Me obligué a concentrarme, y sacar adelante el resto de mis clases. Sólo tenía que pasar el día, y con el tiempo, sabía que volvería a ser capaz de mantenerme centrada de nuevo.

El laboratorio del hospital había llamado y había dicho que los resultados no eran concluyentes, por lo que tendría para repetirme las pruebas, lo que sólo prolongaría el miedo. Después de dejar que otra de dos semanas pasaran, fui a hacerme otros análisis de sangre.

La semana siguiente llegó, y aunque no había vuelto a la normalidad, estaba a punto de parecer una persona normal. Aparte de Ángela, mis amigos no sabían lo que me había pasado y por qué había actuado como un loca durante unas cuantas semanas, pero todos parecían darme la bienvenida de nuevo en el grupo, sin hacer preguntas.

Cuando llegué a casa de la escuela el viernes, me sorprendí al ver a Charlie esperándome.

"Hola, ¿qué pasa?". Le pregunté, sabiendo que debería estar en el trabajo.

"La Dra. Peters ha llamado y ha dicho que ya están los resultados de tus pruebas, y que teníamos que ir a buscarlos en persona".

"Oh... bien". Le dije sintiéndome aterrorizada de nuevo.

Nos dirigimos al hospital, y fuimos escoltados a un cuarto privado de inmediato. No era una sala de examen, sino que era más como una oficina con un escritorio y sillas. Nos sentamos, y sólo tuvimos que esperar cinco minutos antes que la Dra. Peters entrara en la habitación con una carpeta grande en sus manos.

"Hola de nuevo, Bella. ¿Este debe de ser tu padre, no?"

"Charlie", le dijo él.

"Es un placer conocerle Charlie, sólo desearía que hubiera sido en mejores circunstancias". Ella se sentó frente a nosotros, y abrió la carpeta para comenzar a leer los resultados.

"Bueno, tengo algunas buenas noticias. Realizamos todas las pruebas y no hay rastro de ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual".

Charlie y yo respiramos hondo de alivio, pero la doctora tenía más que decir.

"Pero, por desgracia, el test que te hiciste nos indica que estás embarazada", dijo lentamente.

Charlie dejó de respirar, y me sentí como si estuviera completamente cayéndome. Todos mis esfuerzos para permanecer centrada y racional se marcharon por la ventana, y mi visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa.

"Ahora estás de muy poco, y las pruebas caseras de embarazo, ni siquiera son capaces de recoger el cambio de hormonas, pero nuestro análisis de sangre son más precisos que eso. Un aborto en esta etapa sería bastante simple, pero si deseas esperar, tiene hasta la semana vigésimo tercera para tomar una decisión".

Miré a Charlie, y parecía que iba a tener un aneurisma. "Es tu decisión, cariño", consiguió decir.

"Sólo quiero ir a casa ahora", le dije con voz temblorosa.

"Por lo tanto, aparte de…eso, ¿ella va a estar bien físicamente?". Charlie preguntó.

"Sí, ella va a tener una recuperación completa. Pero yo le recomiendo que comience con el asesoramiento de inmediato".

"Por supuesto. Vamos Bells", dijo Charlie sombríamente, y me cogió la mano para salir.

Me sentía enferma y asqueada de nuevo, como si me hubiera sucedido todo por segunda vez. Pensaba que lo había limpiado de mí, pensaba que físicamente me había deshecho de él, pero él estaría allí todo el tiempo, creciendo dentro de mí. Yo quería esconderme en mi habitación, pero no podía escapar porque lo llevaría a donde quiera que fuera. Tenía un deseo abrumador de desgarrarme el abdomen hasta arrancar ese monstruo repugnante de mí. Me quedé despierta en mi cuarto toda la noche, contemplando el hecho de que tenía la semilla de Satanás creciendo dentro de mí, pero yo no estaba lista para tomar la decisión de practicarme un aborto todavía.

No tenía ni idea de lo que esperaba, pero cada vez que decidía ponerle fin, siempre me venía una excusa para no hacerlo. O bien, estaba nevando y yo no quería salir de casa, o tenía algún tipo de proyecto para hacer en la escuela y no quería perder ninguna clase. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y antes de darme cuenta, habían pasado ocho semanas desde que fui atacada. No se lo había dicho a Renee todavía, y no tenía previsto decírselo hasta que tomara una decisión. Renee era una especie de hippie, y estaba estrictamente en contra del aborto, así que quería tomar esa decisión antes de que ella se enterara.

El tiempo se agotaba. Yo personalmente no tenia problema con abortar en una etapa tan temprana, especialmente cuando el embarazo era causa de una violación, pero ciertamente no quería esperar hasta que el embrión estuviera más formado, así que necesitaba despertar mi mente.

"Papá, quiero ir al hospital hoy", le dije una mañana.

"Vale, vamos a vestirnos y vamos para allá", dijo en voz baja, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

Nos vestimos, y cuanto más cerca estábamos del hospital, más segura estaba de lo que iba a hacer. Finalmente estaba lista para dejar todo atrás de una vez por todas, y me sentí aliviada, porque el final estaba a la vista.

Charlie llamó antes para pedir cita, por lo que no esperamos mucho. Me llevaron de inmediato a la sala donde el procedimiento se llevaría a cabo, y me dieron el temido vestido azul. Me lo puse, y esperé a que viniera el médico. No quería a Charlie allí conmigo, y a pesar de que Ángela había estado conmigo en cada paso del camino, sólo quería estar sola para el último paso.

"Hola Bella, ¿estás haciendo bien en este momento?" preguntó la médica cuando entró en la habitación con una enfermera.

"Sí, sólo estoy un poco nerviosa".

"Vale, ahora que ya has firmado todo el papeleo, vamos a empezar. Este es un procedimiento no quirúrgico, por lo que sólo tendrás una leve molestia y algunos calambres. ¿De acuerdo?"

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no pude evitar que una lágrima se escapara por mi mejilla.

"Vale, esto se sentirá un poco de frío al principio. ¿Estás bien?", me preguntó mientras pegaba algo en mí.

Volví la cabeza, y al lado de mí, había un pequeño monitor con una imagen en blanco y negro en él. Yo no sabía lo que estaba viendo, pero había algo diminuto y parpadeante en el centro.

"¿Qué es eso?". Le pregunté rápidamente.

La médica se dio la vuelta y vio lo que estaba viendo, "Oh", dijo, y apartó el monitor lejos de mí.

"¿Qué era eso?". Le pregunté de nuevo.

"Nosotros no solemos tener el monitor de frente al paciente, lo siento mucho. Esa era la imagen del ultrasonido, lo necesitamos para poder ubicar al embrión".

"¿Pero qué era el parpadeo?". Le pregunté.

La médica me miró con consideración por un momento. "Eso eran los latidos del corazón del embrión", dijo lentamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Ese era el bebé? ¿Puedo oírlo de nuevo?"

"Por supuesto que puedes", dijo y puso el monitor cara a mí. Miré la imagen y aunque no se parecía a nada que pudiera reconocer, no podía apartar los ojos del pequeño parpadeo.

No era como Renee, nunca había creído que el bebé era un bebé hasta que nacía, o al menos era lo suficientemente grande como para sobrevivir fuera del útero, pero al oír los latidos de su corazón me hicieron cambiar mi actitud.

"Quiero irme a casa ahora", le dije a la médica.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y apartó el instrumento lejos de mí antes de apagar la máquina. "Aún tienen hasta la semana vigésimo tercera para cambiar de opinión".

Asentí con la cabeza, y cuando ella se fue, me vestí de nuevo.

"Hola", dijo Charlie mientras caminaba por la sala de espera. "¿Deberías andar?", preguntó preocupado.

"No lo he hecho", le dije con timidez. "Simplemente no estoy lista para hacer algo como eso todavía. Lo siento".

"No, nena, nunca lo sientas. Te lo dije, es tu decisión por completo. ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, pero sólo quiero volver a casa".

Realmente no tomé una decisión sobre si iba o no a abortar, pero la falta de decisión hizo la elección por mi y finalmente llamé a mi madre y le conté todo. Ella lloró, y voló para abrazarme en persona. Quería que me fuera a casa con ella, pero sólo sonreí y dije que ya estaba en casa. Se quedó durante algunas semanas, y luego se marchó otra vez, y yo estaba completamente bien con eso. La semana vigésimo tercera llegó, y con ella, también llegó una gran barriga. Cuando comenzó a notarse, decidí estudiar en casa. No me daba vergüenza estar embarazada, pero no quería hacer frente a todas las preguntas y chismes.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, decidí ponerlo en adopción. Sabía que había muchas parejas por ahí que deseaban un bebé, y aunque no fui capaz de llevar a cabo un aborto, todavía no creía que estuviera lista para ser madre. Pero lo más importante, no pensaba que alguna vez fuera capaz de amar al bebé, por la forma en la que fue concebido, y no era justo para él. Le pregunté su opinión a Charlie, pero lo único que dijo es que era cosa mía.

No importaba lo que pasara en mi vida, yo sabía que siempre recordaría cómo se sentía el tener a un bebé moviéndose dentro de mí. Comenzó como un simple cosquilleo, poco después se convirtió en una sensación burbujeante, y antes de darme cuenta, podía sentir pequeños pies debajo de mi caja torácica. Fui a todas mis citas prenatales, y me tomé todas mis vitaminas, pero no quería ver otro ultrasonido. No lo necesitaba si quería tomar la mejor decisión para nosotros dos, y no quería ser influenciada por eso de nuevo.

Ángela se acercaba un par de veces a la semana, y ella se reía de mí al ver los movimientos del bebé en mi estómago.

"Wow, se pude ver como se mueve", dijo Ángela con entusiasmo.

"Lo sé, es algo raro ¿no? Hey, mira esto...", le dije, y puse una botella de agua en la parte superior de mi bulto enorme, y esperé hasta que el bebé se moviera y la moviera.

"Eso es una locura", dijo con una sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿ya has elegido una pareja para que la adopte?"

"No, he estado reuniéndome con una agencia y mirando los perfiles de las familias, no sé qué hacer".

"Bueno, ¿estás pensando en quedártelo?"

"No. No creo que sea lo mejor. Tal vez si fuera más mayor... pero aun así, ¿qué demonios se supone que voy a decirle cuando me pregunté dónde está su padre?"

"No lo sé. Pero si realmente deseas quedarte con el bebé, aun tienes tiempo para pensar en eso".

"Pero me preocupa quedarme con el bebé y sentir resentimiento hacia él. ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien que es la mitad de ese cabrón que me violó?"

"Bella, eres una de las personas más cariñosas que he conocido, realmente no creo que el amor sea un problema para ti".

Me froté el estómago con la mano y toqué por donde estaba el bebé, hasta que se alejó de mi tacto. "Sé que lo voy a querer, porque ya lo hago. Pero sigo pensando que sería más justo dárselo a unos padres que puedan cuidar de él como se merece. Quiero decir, yo sólo tengo diecisiete años".

"Sólo recuerda que la edad es sólo un número, pero lo que haces en los años que has vivido, es lo que realmente cuenta".

"Wow, Ange, que poética", bromeé.

"Shakespeare no tiene nada contra Hallmark", dijo ella, y las dos nos reímos.

Yo estaba enorme, dolorida y lista para que el embarazo llegara a su fin. Pero sabía que una vez que el bebé estuviera fuera, no sería ya mío porque se lo daría a unos extraños para que lo cuidaran. Así que una parte de mí quería quedarse embarazada durante el mayor tiempo posible.

Desde que se acercaba rápidamente mi fecha de vencimiento, nunca estaba sola. Cuando Charlie no podía estar conmigo porque tenía que trabajar, se quedaba Ángela, o la amiga de Charlie, Sue. De hecho, echaba de menos tener un tiempo a solas, pero apreciaba su preocupación.

Rompí aguas un jueves por la noche, y Charlie estaba agradecido de tener la noche libre. Me llevó al hospital, y llamó a Ángela para que viniera. Ángela no sólo había llegado a ser como una hermana para mí, sino que también se había ofrecido a ser mi compañera en el paritorio. Renee había planeado volar para estar conmigo, pero le rogué a Charlie que esperara y la llamara cuando hubiera acabado todo. Yo amaba a mi madre, pero a veces podía ser una inconsciente, y yo sólo necesitaba tratar de mantener la calma.

Y en la madrugada del viernes diez de septiembre, a las tres y media de la mañana, mi niña nació. Yo la sostuve en mis brazos y lloré, mientras sus fuertes gritos llenaban la sala. Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y yo no podía imaginar un amor más grande que eso. Todos mis temores acerca de verla sólo como el resultado de mi violación, carecieron totalmente de fundamento. Ella era mi bebé, y así sería como siempre la vería.

Charlie entró a verla, y lloró cuando la puse en sus brazos.

"Oh Bella, ella es tan hermosa, es igual que tú".

Le sonreí mientras veía a mi padre con mi hija, y yo sabía sin duda que no podía dejarla ir.

"Papá..." Le dije con vacilación.

"¿Qué pasa, amor?, ¿necesitas algo?".

"Sí. Necesito llevármela a casa".

Charlie asintió y sonrió antes de decir: "Lo sé".

"Gracias papá", le dije con sinceridad. "Y no tendrás que preocuparte de nada. Necesito ayuda económica, pero aparte de eso, me voy a encargar de todo, y aún me graduaré en la escuela secundaria".

Charlie asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba al bebé dormir en la cuna del hospital.

"Pero hay una cosa que tienes que hacer primero".

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Hay que darle a esta pequeña cacahuete un nombre".

"Oh, bueno, he estado pensando en eso".

"¿Y?", preguntó con curiosidad.

"Quiero llamarla como tú y Ángela".

Charlie parecía sorprendido y halagado, pero un poco confundido. "¿Quieres que se llame Ángela Charles?"

"Bueno, yo estaba pensando más en la línea de Carlie Ángela. Carlie es una especie de versión femenina de Charlie, y es diferentes sin ser raro".

"Carlie, ¿eh? Me gusta. Gracias cariño".

**Bueno, ya tenemos a la niña aquí... a ver que pasará ahora en adelante ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme. Me hace mucha ilusión leer vuestros comentarios y saber que os gusta la historia... y eso que aún vamos por el principio :)**

**NOTA: Mañana sábado no subiré capitulo porque me voy de viaje ya mismo y volveré el domingo, pero en cuanto llegue os lo subiré antes de irme a ver los MTV, jejeje. Un saludo ;)**


	6. En busca del Arco Iris

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

Bueno, acabo de llegar y lo primero que he hecho es venir a poneros el capitulo ;)

**~Capítulo ****6**** - ****En busca del ****Arco Iris****  
><strong>

(BPOV)

Yo tenía mi vida muy organizada. Iba a graduarme entre las mejores de mi clase, y luego ir a la universidad y graduarme en inglés antes de convertirme en una editora de libros. Encontraría a alguien con el que me casaría, y tendría de dos a cinco niños, un gato, y dos perros...

Pero la vida no me preguntó lo que quería.

Nunca más volví a la escuela secundaria, y aunque conseguí tener el graduado, en la mayoría de colegios no aceptaban ese título igual que si fuera uno real. Así que fui al colegio local, pero como necesitaba un trabajo a tiempo completo, y hacer mis otras responsabilidades en la casa, terminé el plan de estudios de dos años de la JC, en cuatro años. Trabajaba en la ciudad la mayor parte del día, y eso me quitaba horas de estar con la familia, pero entonces me tocaba ir a los cursos de la JC. Cuando me mudé de la universidad estatal, fue lo mismo, pero subestimé el estrés de la universidad, del trabajo, y de ser una madre soltera. Por supuesto, Charlie ayudaba tanto como podía, pero trabajaba muchas horas y estaba lo suficientemente ocupado con lo suyo. Así que abandoné la escuela.

Odiaba ser una camarera, pero realmente no tenía para otra cosa, y en un pequeño pueblo como Forks, no había muchas oportunidades de trabajar de todos modos.

"¡Carlie, date prisa para que puedas comer y acabar tus deberes!". Le grité desde debajo de las escaleras.

"Vale mamá", respondió ella y salió saltando por las escaleras.

Por mucho que odiara mi trabajo y mi falta de hacer que Carlie cumpliera con lo que tenía que hacer, no cambiaría nada. Carlie era la pelota más vibrante de felicidad que había visto nunca, y no podía imaginar mi vida sin ella. Sabía que sin dudarlo lo haría todo de nuevo, porque haría absolutamente todo por ella.

"¿Cuando vendrá el abuelo a casa?". Carlie preguntó con su vocecita dulce.

"Uh, creo que trabaja esta noche", le dije rápidamente mientras ponía la cena en la mesa.

"Pero tú también trabajas", se quejó.

"Ya lo sé, cariño, pero Sue vendrá a estar contigo".

"Mamá, tengo seis años. No necesito que nadie me vigile", dijo con determinación y se cruzó de brazos frente a su pecho.

"Sí, pero va contra la ley, y el abuelo es el jefe de la policía, creo que tendremos que asegurarnos de que no te quedas sola". Le dije con una sonrisa, y la besé en su mejilla de porcelana.

Carlie era absolutamente hermosa. Sin saber lo que tenia de parecido con esa persona, creo que ella podría haber tenido cualquier tipo de características que fuera, que todo en ella era perfecto. Tenía una forma de cara bonita y labios gruesos, que no reconocí como algo similar a alguien de mi familia. Su largo cabello castaño claro y rojizo destacaba con el sol, y sus ojos eran marrones, pero se mezclaban con el verde y eran totalmente impresionantes.

Cada vez que llevaba a Carlie a la ciudad, siempre había extraños que se me acercaban y me decían que Carlie necesitaba ser una modelo porque ella era muy hermosa, por lo que les sonreía y les daba las gracias. Incluso cuando era un bebé, y la llevaba por ahí, la gente me paraba sólo para verla mejor.

Al final llegó Sue, por lo que besé de nuevo a Carlie y me fui a trabajar.

"Llegas tarde", dijo el propietario mientras entraba en el comedor.

"Lo sé, lo siento, ya voy".

"Necesito que estés aquí a tiempo, o voy a encontrar un sustituto para ti".

"Sí, señor, lo entiendo totalmente. No volverá a ocurrir, señor".

"Eso lo dices cada vez", se quejó.

"Y sin embargo, todavía estoy aquí trabajando", dije con actitud.

"Puedes agradecérselo a tu padre. Si fueras cualquier otra persona, aparte de la hija del jefe de la policía, te hubiera echado desde hace mucho tiempo".

"Sí Marcus, por supuesto", dije con indiferencia.

Era una noche entresemana, así que todo estaba bastante tranquilo, pero teníamos a algunos clientes habituales allí que nos mantenían de pie.

"Hola, Bella".

"Hola, Jacob. ¿Qué puedo conseguirte hoy?". Yo le pregunté mientras le llevaba un menú y un vaso de agua.

"Uh, lo de siempre".

"Vale, enseguida te lo traigo".

Jacob era el hijo de uno de los amigos de mi padre. Nuestros padres siempre habían tratado de que saliéramos, pero realmente no estaba interesada. Sabía que Charlie estaba preocupado por mi falta de interés en buscar una relación romántica, pero yo no podía imaginar estar con alguien de esa manera, o incluso encontrar el tiempo para probarlo. Había vivido una vida plena, y realmente no quería o necesitaba a ninguna otra persona.

"Hey, Bells, yo estaba pensando…me gustaría llevar a Carlie a un partido de los Mariners esta temporada. Tú también serías más que bienvenida a venir", dijo Jacob con una sonrisa. A pesar de que no estaba interesada en él, él no se sentía del mismo modo.

"No creo que eso sea una buena idea, Jake".

"Oh, vamos, no es una cita. Vamos a seguir como amigos".

"¿Como amigos?". Le dije con incredulidad.

"Amigos", me aseguró.

"Vale, bien. Sólo llámame y arreglaremos algo".

"No puedo esperar".

"Sí, Carlie estará entusiasmada", le dije, asegurándome de hacer hincapié en la parte de Carlie. Jake se ofreció como entrenador de fútbol en el equipo local, por lo que Carlie absolutamente lo adoraba.

"Genial", dijo Jake.

"Isabella, no es hora de estar hablando con nadie. ¡Vuelve a trabajar!", Marcus me gritó. No importaba cuántas veces le pidiera que me llamara Bella, se negaba, diciendo que no era mi amigo, así que ¿por qué querría llamarme como lo hacían mis amigos?

Todas las noches después del trabajo, me metía en la ducha y sólo podía oler el olor desagradable de la freidora en mí, me daban arcadas casi todo el tiempo. Sabía que necesitaba un cambio, sólo que no tenía ni idea de cuál.

"Toma mamá, he hecho esto para ti", dijo Carlie cuando estaba lavando los platos una noche.

"Oh, cariño, es hermoso", le dije mientras miraba la imagen de un arco iris.

"¿Sabías que el arco iris se hace de la lluvia y el sol?", me preguntó con entusiasmo.

"¿Has aprendido eso en la clase?". Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Sí, y adivina qué".

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando me caí y me raspé la rodilla, Sue me dijo que me podía sentir triste como la lluvia y feliz como el sol. Así que si no estuviéramos tristes a veces, nunca veríamos el arco iris".

"Creo que eso es verdad. Nunca había pensado en ello así, pero Sue tiene razón".

"Y hay una marmita de oro al final de cada uno. Así que la próxima vez que veamos un arco iris, debemos perseguirlo y entonces no tendrás que trabajar más, porque vamos a tener el oro".

"Bueno, al próximo arco iris lo veremos, lo perseguiremos", le prometí. No había mucho sol en Forks, por lo que no tenía que preocuparme sobre seguir el arco iris de inmediato. Carlie aún era pequeña, y yo no quería desilusionarla con la dura realidad de la vida todavía. Ella aprendió muy pronto que las hadas y los duendes no eran reales y el mundo no era tan maravilloso como ella creía, así que quería seguir sus sueños inocentes de vida el mayor tiempo posible.

A la mañana siguiente llevé a Carlie a la escuela, y luego me fui a trabajar de nuevo. A medida que me acercaba, había un montón de coches de policía y bomberos bloqueando la calle. Salí de mi coche y me dirigí a la escena, donde vi a Charlie.

"Hola, ¿qué está pasando?". Le pregunté.

"Oh, hola, cariño. Siento que tengas que encontrarte esto así, pero el restaurante se quemó ayer por la noche".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?". Le dije sorprendida.

"Todavía no lo sabemos con certeza, creemos que el incendio comenzó en la cocina, pero no vamos a estar seguros hasta que una investigación completa se lleve a cabo".

Como ya no tenía trabajo y no había otros puestos de camarera en la ciudad, me fui directamente a la tienda de comestibles para solicitar un empleo allí.

"Hola Bella", una voz conocida dijo cuando entré en la tienda.

"Oh, hola, Jessica. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". Le pregunté.

"Estamos abriendo una sucursal bancaria aquí en la tienda", explicó.

"Oh, bien, trabajas para el banco", lo recordé.

"Sí. Gracias a Dios yo no trabajo en la tienda como la perdedora de Lauren. Así que, ¿has venido a comprar?"

"No, estoy solicitando un empleo".

"Oh... lo siento".

"No es gran cosa. Te veré más tarde", le dije y me fui a las oficinas. Nunca le conté a nadie lo que me sucedió para que me quedara embarazada, pero era un pueblo pequeño y la gente hablaba. Algunos pensaban que yo era una puta que se quedó embarazada de un chico que no conocía, en una fiesta en la ciudad. Lauren comenzó ese rumor, así que realmente no estaba demasiado excitada con la idea de trabajar con ella en la tienda, pero no tenía muchas opciones.

Lauren se quedó embarazada poco después de mí, pero ella realmente se quedó por "dormir" con varios chicos al azar. Ella había trabajado en la tienda desde que abandonó la escuela secundaria después de que su hija naciera, y se había convertido en la gerente. Como gerente, tenía plena autoridad de todas las contrataciones y despidos, así que era dudoso que fuera a conseguir un trabajo allí.

"Bella, ¡qué agradable sorpresa!", dijo Lauren con sarcasmo.

"Mira, me doy cuenta de que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero tu sabes lo que es ser una madre soltera, y realmente necesito el trabajo", dije con la esperanza de que Lauren no fuera tan despiadada como parecía ser.

"Yo realmente no tengo ningún problema en contratarte, Bella. De hecho, me encantaría saber que me llamarías señora y tendrías que hacer todo lo que dijera... pero lo siento, simplemente no tenemos ningún puesto en este momento. Old Man River abrirá pronto, así que tal vez tengas suerte", dijo burlonamente.

"¿Alguna vez vas a madurar y dejar de ser una perra?". Le pregunté.

"Probablemente no, pero al menos yo soy una perra con trabajo".

Me fui a casa sintiéndome como una fracasada total. ¿Cómo diablos iba yo a encontrar un trabajo?

Después de tres días de paro, realmente pensaba que iba a volverme loca, pero entonces recibí una visita inesperada.

"Ángela, hola, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?". Le pregunté encantada de verla. Ella había estado viviendo en Seattle y desde que estaba a más de tres horas de distancia, no la veía demasiado.

"Estoy aquí para visitarte, por supuesto, pero también quería preguntarte algo".

"Vale, dispara".

"Bueno, Ben y yo…hemos roto".

"¿Qué? Oh, eso está... bien, ¿es por algo malo o por algo bueno?". Le pregunté tímidamente.

"Creo que es por algo bueno. Hemos estado juntos siempre y realmente necesitábamos un descanso. Así que eso significa que ya no vamos a estar viviendo juntos, y voy a tener que dejar mi apartamento que me encanta tanto... a menos que pueda encontrar un compañero de piso que me ayude con la renta".

"Oh, ¿vas a poner un anuncio, o algo así?"

"No, yo estaba esperando que te vinieras a vivir conmigo. Ayer hablé con Charlie por teléfono, y él me dijo que estabas teniendo dificultades para conseguir un trabajo aquí, así que le sugerí que te vinieras y te quedaras conmigo y pensó que eso era una gran idea".

"Ángela, eso es muy dulce, pero no puedo sacar a Carlie fuera de la escuela..."

"Hay escuelas en Seattle", sostuvo Ángela.

"Pero siempre hemos vivido con Charlie, y..."

"Y es hora de que vayas por tu cuenta. Charlie no estará solo de todos modos, las dos sabemos que su amistad con Sue tiene beneficios. Tal vez si él no estuviera tan comprometido contigo y con Carlie, hubiera seguido adelante con su romance".

"No lo sé. Tengo que pensar en ello".

"Vale, pero no tardes demasiado tiempo. Tengo que tomar una decisión con mi piso".

Ángela se marchó para ir a visitar a sus padres, y cuando Charlie llegó a casa, nos sentamos a hablar de ello.

"Creo que podría ser realmente bueno para ti, Bells. Sabes que me gusta teneros a ti y a Carlie aquí, pero necesitas encontrar una vida real para ti... y tal vez un novio. Dios sabe que traté de conseguir juntarte con Jake y no funcionó. Así que vete, y encuentra a alguien tu misma".

"Bueno, si me voy, no tendrá nada que ver con encontrar un hombre", le dije incómoda de tener esa conversación con Charlie.

"Vale, bien, el cambio será bueno de todos modos. Tienes veinticuatro años, y vives como una vieja solterona".

"Sí, tu deberías hablar de eso", le refuté.

"Touché", él estuvo de acuerdo.

Una semana más tarde, Carlie llegó de la escuela con un ojo negro. Ella dijo que se había metido en una pelea de camino a casa, porque alguien la llamó hija de puta. Ella no sabía lo que significaba esa palabra, pero sabía que no era buena. Y ese fue el día que vimos un arco iris, y lo tomé como una señal.

Llamé a Angela y le dije que nos mudaríamos con ella a Seattle. Vivir en una pequeña ciudad conservadora no era el lugar para ser una madre soltera, y el hecho de que los niños estuvieran metiéndose con Carlie, demostró además que ya era hora de un cambio.

Vivir en la ciudad fue un cambio definitivo. Era como ser arrastrada por un tornado y arrojada en un terreno completamente nuevo. El piso de Ángela tenía sólo dos dormitorios, pero había un desván que convertimos en la habitación de Carlie, por lo que estaba entusiasmada. Conseguí un trabajo como camarera en un bar cerca de casa, que en realidad era perfecto. Hice buenos tratos y trabajaba por la noche para poder asistir a clases durante el día. Me inscribí en un programa de enfermería de dieciocho meses, y cuando Carlie estaba en la escuela, fui aprendiendo a pinchar a la gente con... agujas. ¡Uf!

Yo no estaba muy emocionada por tener que extraer sangre, pero me gustaba ayudar a la gente y era definitivamente un buen cambio.

El próximo año y medio pasó volando. Carlie estaba adaptada en su nueva escuela, y ella se acercaba rápidamente a su octavo cumpleaños. A pesar de que no amaba la enfermería, lo hice bastante bien en las clases y acababa de ser contratada en un hospital cercano, pero siempre estaba al acecho de otro arco iris que me guiara.

"Hola, ¿usted debe ser la enfermera nueva, no?". Una mujer grande me preguntó mientras caminaba sin rumbo por el hospital.

"Sí, soy Bella Swan".

"Maravilloso, yo soy la enfermera Siobhan. Desafortunadamente, estamos teniendo un día muy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para mostrarle todo".

"Uh... bueno", le dije sin saber qué hacer.

"Oh, lo sé. Suba al piso pediátrico y busque la sala de recreo. En este momento están teniendo la hora del corrillo, aunque deberían de terminar en tan sólo unos minutos. Pregúntele al Sr. Cullen si le puede mostrar todo, dígale que la he enviado yo". Siobhan no esperó a que le hiciera cualquier pregunta y salió corriendo de inmediato.

"De acuerdo", me dije a mí misma. Fui hasta el ascensor y subí al piso pediátrico. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba la sala de recreo, pero parecía como si el suelo fuera sólo un gran círculo, porque sólo andaba, hasta que vi un cartel que decía Sala de recreo. Irónicamente, a medida que me acercaba, podía escuchar la versión hawaiana de "Somewhere Over the Rainbow", así que sabía sin ninguna duda que iba en la dirección correcta. Y cuando miré al interior, la puerta se abrió, vi que no era una grabación como yo esperaba. Un grupo de niños vestidos con batas de hospital, estaban sentados en un círculo y cantando junto con un hombre tocando un ukelele.

El hombre estaba de espaldas a mí, así que me quedé allí en la puerta y lo escuché cantar. Tenía una hermosa voz y el canto de los niños pequeños acaba de agregar el tono tranquilizador. Mientras escuchaba más cerca, podría haber jurado que lo había oído antes en alguna parte, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde.

Cuando la canción terminó, todos los niños aplaudieron y se levantaron para darle al hombre un abrazo.

"Sois impresionantes", dijo el hombre en voz baja mientras abrazaba a todos ellos, y entonces me di cuenta de por qué me sonaba su voz...

Era Edward Jameson.

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por comentarme, me hace mucha ilusión leeros ;) **


	7. Cullen

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**~ Capítulo 7- Cullen ~  
><strong>

**(BPOV)**

Era algo surrealista ver a Edward otra vez, especialmente en ese sitio. Mucha gente había ido y venido en mi vida y la mayoría estaban totalmente olvidados. Yo sólo había conocido a Edward por un poco más de una semana, y probablemente intercambiamos menos de mil palabras entre nosotros, pero mi mente a menudo se había acordado de él a lo largo de los años, y nunca supe por qué.

Cuando los niños se apartaron de él, les saludó con una sonrisa, y luego levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en mí.

"Uh, hola", le dije torpemente, y él me miró como si estuviera loca. "Uh... ¿cómo estás?".

Edward no respondió, sólo me miró sin comprender, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que probablemente ni siquiera se acordaba de mí.

"Edward, ¿verdad? Fuimos compañeros de laboratorio por una semana en la escuela secundaria... Eh, Bella Swan", le recordé.

"Sí, lo recuerdo", dijo finalmente.

"Wow, tengo que decirte que no esperaba volver a verte", le dije tratando de romper el hielo.

"Supongo que podría decir lo mismo", dijo mientras miraba a otro lado y parecía distraído.

"Así que, ¿cómo estás, dónde has estado todo este tiempo?". Le pregunté.

"Uh, por muchos sitios, en realidad".

"Adiós Edward, te veremos la próxima semana", dijo una niña cuando caminaba por el pasillo.

"Adiós Bree, cuídate". Dijo Edward amablemente y luego se volvió hacia mí. "Ha sido agradable volver a verte, pero debería irme".

"Oh, yo también, realmente estoy buscando al señor Cullen, ¿sabes dónde está?"

"Sí, ese soy yo", dijo inesperadamente.

"¿Tu apellido no era Jameson?", le dije con curiosidad.

"Uh, ya no. ¿Para qué me necesitas?", dijo sin emociones.

"Um, la enfermera Siobhan me ha enviado para pedirte que me muestres todo. Acabo de empezar un trabajo como enfermera y todo el mundo está demasiado ocupado".

Edward parecía molesto, o tal vez simplemente irritado, no podía estar segura.

"Sí, vale. Sígueme", dijo con frialdad.

Comenzó señalándome las cosas y dándome una breve descripción de donde estaba todo.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu trabajo aquí?". Le pregunté mientras caminábamos por un pasillo.

"Uh, yo llevo la mayoría de la coordinación de los voluntarios aquí. No es un trabajo, solo lo hago en mi tiempo libre".

"¿Eso está bien para ti? ¿Cómo te involucraste con ese tipo de cosas?"

Me miró fijamente por un momento, y luego suspiró y pareció dejar caer la actitud moderada que llevaba. "Uh, yo conocía al director de aquí, y él me pidió que viniera y cantara con los niños, así que lo hice. De alguna manera se convirtió en una cosa que hacer, comencé a pasar más tiempo aquí, y simplemente ellos me dieron más cosas para hacer", explicó en voz baja.

"Así que, ¿cómo está tu padre?". Le pregunté tímidamente. Yo sólo le pregunté porque, aunque hacía años, ese hombre todavía me asustaba y odiaba la idea de vivir en la misma ciudad que él de nuevo.

"¿Mi padre?", preguntó confundido.

"Sí, lo conocí una vez en el mercado del pescado. Él era un conocido de mi padre y él nos presentó".

"Ah, te refieres a Aaron", dijo extrañamente.

"Sí, tu padre".

"Oh, no lo veo desde hace años", dijo peculiar.

"¿No has visto a tu padre desde hace unos años?". Le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Sí, tuvimos una pelea".

"¿Qué clase de pelea podría hacer que no hablaras con tu padre durante años?"

"Él, solo hizo algo... imperdonable. Yo no podía quedarme con él más, así que me fui".

"Oh", dije sorprendida, y decidí dejar el tema. Él, obviamente, no se sentía cómodo hablando de ello, así que no estaba como para empujarlo a ello, pero me sentí aliviada al saber que no iba a encontrarme con Aaron en la tienda ni nada.

"Sr. Cullen, a su padre le gustaría que pasara por su oficina antes de salir hoy", dijo una mujer a Edward mientras caminábamos.

"Vale, gracias".

"¿No acabas de decir que no has visto a tu padre en un tiempo?". Le pregunté.

"Oh, bueno, y no lo he hecho. Ella no hablaba sobre mi verdadero padre. Carlisle Cullen es el jefe del hospital, y les dijo a todos que yo era su hijo".

"¿Por qué les dijo eso?". Pregunté, pero Edward me miró como si yo fuera una entrometida, así que le sonreí tímidamente. "Lo siento, sé que estoy siendo entrometida".

"No, está bien. Carlisle y su esposa Esme, tenían un hogar para adolescentes y adultos jóvenes que no tenían otro lugar donde ir. Un chico que conocía había oído hablar de ellos, y nos fuimos a su casa para estar unos días, pero a pesar de que ese tipo se marchó, yo conecté con la gente de allí, y he estado con su familia desde entonces".

"¿Así que tomaste su apellido?"

"Sólo quería volver a empezar, y la gente aquí respeta el apellido Cullen, así que pensé que tenía sentido".

"Bueno, ¿qué haces para ganarte la vida, si sólo eres voluntario aquí?". Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Um", miró su reloj de pulsera. "Realmente necesito irme".

"Ah, cierto. Bueno, gracias por la visita, y... espero verte por aquí".

Edward parecía estar evitando hacer contacto visual conmigo, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse, me miró de nuevo y la intensidad de su mirada casi me tiró al suelo. A pesar de que nos habíamos visto antes, nunca había sentido una fuerte conexión tan rápidamente con nadie.

Edward había cambiado desde la escuela secundaria. Tenía el pelo mucho más corto, y su rostro era claramente visible, pero su cambio más importante parecía ser internamente. Él era mucho más amigable con las personas a su alrededor, y aunque todavía parecía reservado, era mucho más tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo.

Mientras miraba a Edward irse, tenía un torrente de lava pasando por mí. Sentía que había mucho que quería decirle, y sin embargo no tenía ni idea de lo que era. Pero tal vez siempre sentí una extraña conexión con él. Cuando le escuché por primera vez cantar, cuando me decía esas cosas tan extrañas en clase, e incluso cuando murmuraba en voz baja para sí mismo. Edward era un enigma, y aunque hacía años, su personalidad enigmática era igual de interesante para mí como siempre.

Pasé la semana entera tratando de orientarme en el hospital. No hubo tiempo de calentamiento, yo estaba ya haciendo muchas cosas, pero estaba agradecida por ello. Lo último que quería era otro trabajo monótono, por lo que el caos organizado era un alivio bienvenido.

Por lo general me llevaba mis comidas ya que la cafetería era horrible, pero no tuve tiempo un día, y me vi obligada a comprar mi almuerzo. Me fui de mala gana a la cafetería en mi descanso, y mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi a Edward allí. Al igual que cuando estábamos en la escuela secundaria, él estaba comiendo a solas en el rincón más alejado, pero no estábamos en la escuela secundaria y ya no tenía las superficiales barreras sociales que me detenían de acercarme a él.

"Hola, ¿está ocupado este asiento?". Le pregunté.

Él me miró sorprendido, y aunque no parecía particularmente entusiasmado con la idea de comer conmigo, no evitó que me sentara.

"Estaba empezando a pensar que no nos íbamos a ver de nuevo", le dije.

"Estoy aquí sólo los jueves, a menos que haya un evento específico previsto", explicó.

"Oh". Edward y yo comimos en un silencio incómodo, pero me quedé mirándole, porque parecía que había algo que quería decirme.

"Entonces, ¿qué haces... aparte de ser voluntario?". Le pregunté al final.

"Uh, un par de cosas".

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"Bueno, yo trabajo mucho en casa con Carlisle, pero aparte de eso...", dejó la frase sin terminar.

Estuve a punto de hacerle las preguntas más mundanas, cuando finalmente me hizo una pregunta.

"Entonces, ¿cómo has estado? ¿No tenias planeado irte al estado de Washington, o algo así?"

"Uh, sí, pero en realidad no lo hice. Pero he tenido suerte".

"¿En serio?", pareció sorprendido por mi comentario, "¿por qué?".

"Uh, mi vida no resultó exactamente como estaba prevista, pero no cambiaría nada".

Edward me miraba otra vez, casi como si estuviera tratando de ver a través de mí o incluso leer mi mente o algo así.

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?". Le pregunté tímidamente.

"No. Solo que eres diferente a como yo esperaba", dijo.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"No sé, sólo diferente".

"Bueno, tú eres diferente".

"¿Eh? Oh, sí, bien. Mi pelo es más corto".

"No, es más que eso. Pareces mucho más relajado. No eres tan inquieto y no te he oído tararear", bromeé.

"No, no he tarareado esa canción desde el día en que ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en parar", dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

"Eso está muy mal", le dije sin pensar.

"¿Por qué?"

"Era una extraña elección de la canción, pero... era buena".

"Creo que la mayoría de cosas que hice en aquel entonces se podrían clasificar extrañas".

"Por lo menos lo admites", dije con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que lo admito, yo sabía que era extraño en aquel entonces, al igual que ahora sé que soy raro. Lo acepto y aquí estoy".

"Creo que es bueno ser extraño, lo normal es aburrido".

"Eso no es verdad. Tú pareces bastante normal, y no puedo imaginar que algún día seas aburrida".

Tuve que reír por eso.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?", me preguntó.

"Yo soy la reina del aburrimiento, confía en mí".

"No lo creo", dijo sin humor.

"Oh, mira. Mi hora del almuerzo ha terminado y ni siquiera he comido nada", le dije deseando tener otra hora con él.

"Tengo que irme también, pero ha estado bien hablar contigo", dijo mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los míos.

"Sí, lo mismo digo", le dije con sinceridad.

Volví a trabajar, pero no pude conseguir quitarme a Edward de mi mente. Incluso me encontré a mí misma mirando a mí alrededor, esperando verle mientras hacía mi ronda. Era un sentimiento irracional, extraño, pero tampoco podía alejarlo. Yo quería hablar con él de nuevo, y ese deseo sólo creció más cuando me fui sin cruzarme con él. Con el tiempo se convirtió en una necesidad, así que esperaba al jueves y luego trataba de encontrarme con él.

Busqué en el directorio del hospital, y me encontré con las oficinas del voluntariado, y llamé despacio.

"Adelante", él dijo, así que poco a poco abrí la puerta. No miró hacia mí de inmediato, él estaba ocupado escribiendo algo en una carpeta, así que me aclaré la garganta y levantó los ojos para verme. "Bella, hola, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?".

"Ah, bueno, quería crear un pequeño evento de voluntarios", le dije incómoda.

"Vale, ¿cómo?"

"Bueno, mi hija es una niña scout, y tiene que hacer varias horas de voluntariado, así que pensé que podría traer a su pequeña tropa aquí y hacer... algo con los pacientes que llevan tiempo aquí".

"¿Tienes una hija?", preguntó sorprendido.

"Eh, sí", le dije torpemente.

Él se quedó callado por un momento, casi como si estuviera teniendo dificultades para digerir el hecho de que yo era madre, pero luego asintió con la cabeza.

"Vale, sí. Hemos tenido grupos de niños antes que cantaban para la planta de recuperación, o incluso pintaban con algunos de los ancianos. Todo depende, ¿las chicas scout, por lo general, que tienen, cinco o seis años de edad?".

"Bueno, podrían tenerlos. Creo que empiezan a los cinco, pero la tropa de mi hija tiene de siete a ocho años".

Edward pareció sorprendido, y tal vez incómodo.

"Tú, eh... tuviste a tu hija muy joven entonces, ¿no?", dijo con indiferencia.

"Oh, sí. Nació unos días antes de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños".

Edward parecía estar casi en un extraño trance, pero tenía que volver al trabajo, así que traté de librarle de eso.

"Um, ¿qué te parece?". Le pregunté.

"¿Huh?", parecía confundido, y de hecho comenzó a inquietarse y a golpear su dedo con ansiedad, lo que me recordó la forma en la que estaba en la escuela.

"¿Sobre que mi hija y su tropa vengan a hacer de voluntarias?". Le dije lentamente.

"Oh, bien, voy a tener que mirar por encima la programación y me pondré en contacto contigo con lo que haya". Cerró la carpeta en la que había estado escribiendo, se puso de pie pasando por delante de mí y salió por la puerta, bajando por el pasillo. Fue muy extraño y el hecho de que no dijera adiós en modo alguno, hacía todo el encuentro mucho más extraño. Yo había pensado que se fue por tener ese tipo de singularidad, pero tal vez no había pasado suficiente tiempo con él para hacer esa evaluación.

Edward dijo que me daría una respuesta, pero no oí hablar de él, así que el jueves siguiente, fui a su oficina. Al igual que la semana anterior, toqué y alguien dijo: "adelante", pero no era Edward.

"Uh, hola. ¿Está Edwa... eh, está el Sr. Cullen por aquí?". Le pregunté a la mujer.

"Oh, no, lo siento, ya no trabaja aquí. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?", preguntó con amabilidad.

Sentí una punzada extraña en el estómago, y me puse muy molesta porque Edward se hubiera ido, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué me sentía de esa manera.

"Uh, tenía que organizar un evento en el que la tropa de mi hija scout pudiera venir como voluntaria", dije mecánicamente.

"Oh, bueno, yo te puedo ayudar con eso, soy una planificadora de grandes eventos, soy Alice Cullen, por cierto..."

"Um, Bella Swan". Me presenté. "¿Cullen? ¿Eres...?". Yo iba a preguntar si era su mujer, pero luego me di cuenta que no era probable.

"La hermana de Edward", dijo. "Bueno, hermana adoptiva. Ocupo su puesto, porque él está ocupado con su trabajo de verdad". Ella dijo "trabajo de verdad" con un tono casi burlón.

"¿Qué hace para ganarse la vida?". Le pregunté.

"Oh, él realmente hace un par de cosas. Es editor de libros para la Casa de Washington Publishing, y también es un compositor, con eso gana la mayoría del dinero. Vendió una canción el mes pasado y le pagaron más de lo que puede ganar como editor en un año".

"Wow... bien por él", le dije impresionada. Sabía que Edward era un músico talentoso, pero el hecho de que fuera un editor de libros, que es lo que yo hubiera querido ser, en realidad me alegraba.

"Oh, lo he hecho otra vez, ¿no?"

"¿El qué?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Yo no te conozco y he dejado suelta mi boca de nuevo. A Edward realmente no le gusta que la gente sepa que compone canciones. Creo que a él le da vergüenza".

"Oh, bueno, no somos exactamente amigos y no trabajará más aquí, así que realmente no creo que haya que preocuparse".

"Vale, bien. Por lo tanto, vamos a averiguar todo para que inscribas a la tropa de tu hija".

Después de decidir una fecha y una hora, le di las gracias a Alice y volví a trabajar. Me gustaba mucho Alice, pero estaba decepcionada porque Edward se hubiera ido, y en realidad eso me molestaba más de lo que esperaba. Pasé las siguientes semanas semi-obsesionada con mi falta de contacto con Edward, pero finalmente no pude soportarlo más. Mis sentimientos hacia el chico que apenas conocía eran confusos y carentes de fundamento, así que los alejé y traté de olvidarme de él.

**Bueno, ya tenemos a Edward por aquí y a Bella que parece que esté interesada en él... a ver qué irá pasando. **

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme, me hace mucha ilusión leeros y me alegro de que os vaya gustando la historia :D**


	8. A la deriva

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**~ Capítulo 8 - A la deriva ~**

**(BPOV)**

"Hey, ¿estás emocionada?". Le pregunté a Carlie mientras se ponía su uniforme de chica scout.

"Sí, porque me encantan los hospitales".

"¿Es una broma?". Le pregunté insegura.

"No, yo quiero ser doctora cuando crezca", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, eso es una aspiración muy útil", dije en tono alentador.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahí? Oh, ¿podemos ponerles puntos a la gente?", preguntó ella con entusiasmo.

La miré un poco perturbada. "¿De verdad quiere ser doctora, no?". Yo bromeaba, pero también hablaba en serio. "Creo que sólo vamos a dibujar y a hacer cosas con algunos de los pacientes que llevan mucho tiempo allí".

"¡Ah hombre!", dijo, así que me eché a reír y la conduje hacia el coche.

Recogimos a su pequeña amiga y nos dirigimos hacia el hospital, el resto de su tropa estaría esperando fuera para encontrarnos con Alice, pero no era Alice quien vino.

"Ah, esta debe de ser la Tropa 423. Estamos muy contentos de teneros aquí ayudándonos esta tarde", dijo un médico después de salir del hospital. Había trabajado en la planta pediátrica, por lo que no conocía a la mayoría de los médicos a excepción de con los que había trabajado.

El médico nos instruyó a seguirlo, por lo que lo hicimos. Él nos llevó al piso de rehabilitación, a una pequeña sala de espera. "Alice vendrá pronto, debería estar aquí en unos minutos. Si necesitáis algo, mi nombre es Dr. Cullen, y estaré encantado de ayudaros".

"Gracias", todas las chicas dijeron juntas.

Yo nunca había conocido antes al Dr. Cullen, pero sabía que él era el jefe del hospital, lo que significaba que él era en esencia, mi jefe.

"Uh, ¿Dr. Cullen?". Le dije mientras le seguía fuera de la habitación.

"¿Sí?"

"Um, soy Bella Swan, soy enfermera aquí".

"Oh, bueno, mucho gusto en conocerte", dijo amablemente.

"Sí, yo eh, fui a la escuela secundaria con Edward", le dije, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué. Yo realmente no sabía por qué estaba perdiendo mi tiempo hablando con él. Me sentía como si debiera presentarme, pero rápidamente llegó a ser extremadamente difícil.

"¿Fuiste a la escuela secundaria con Edward?", preguntó confundido.

"Sí, bueno, poco tiempo. En realidad no lo había visto desde hace tiempo, ¿hay alguna manera de contactar con él? "

_¿Qué diablos estaba mal conmigo?_

El Dr. Cullen se rascó la cabeza, aún más confundido, pero él no podía estar tan confundido como yo.

"Bueno, yo realmente no quiero darte su número de móvil sin preguntarle primero, pero si quieres, puedes darme tu número y yo puedo dárselo a él".

"Oh, bien", dije, y saqué un trozo de papel y un boli de mi bolso, y escribí mi número de móvil en él antes de dárselo al Dr. Cullen.

"Gracias, se lo agradezco mucho", dije sintiéndome como una idiota por darle mi número de teléfono.

"Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte...", dijo olvidando mi nombre.

"Bella Swan...", le recordé.

"Encantado de conocerte señorita Swan, me aseguraré de darle esto a Edward".

"Encantada de conocerle también", dije, y él asintió con la cabeza antes de marcharse. "Gracias de nuevo", le dije, lo que le hizo volverse de nuevo a mí y medio sonreírme, para luego desaparecer por la esquina.

_Era una idiota._

Estaba a punto de volver atrás a la sala, cuando me di cuenta de que Alice estaba de pie sonriéndome.

"Estas deseando ver a Edward, ¿eh?". Ella se burlaba de mí. Yo apenas conocía a Alice, sólo habíamos hablado un par de veces desde nuestra primera reunión, pero ella era la clase de persona que era amiga de todos y no había ningún momento para conocerse el uno al otro, hablaba a todo el mundo como si los conociera desde siempre.

"No", le dije a la defensiva. "Nosotros sólo éramos amigos en la escuela y quería volver a contactar con él".

"Sí, vale. Conocí a Edward a los dieciocho años, y dudo que él fuera amigo de nadie en esa época. Hablo acerca de que era un solitario raro". Se rió. "Por lo tanto, debes estar deseando verle por cómo es ahora".

"No, yo..."

"No te avergüences, muchas mujeres piensan que es atractivo. Edward no es la persona más fácil con la que llevarse bien y en realidad no responden bien a la mayoría las citas que le preparo, pero... tengo una buena sensación acerca de ti, así que mira", dijo ella y me cogió el bolso. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no quería ofenderla cuestionándole.

Sacó mi teléfono móvil y comenzó a presionar botones antes de que me lo entregara de nuevo. "Si te pregunta cómo conseguiste su número, sólo dile que Siobhan te lo dio", dijo con una sonrisa, y luego entró en la habitación para hablar con las scouts.

Realmente nunca pensé en tratar de quedar con Edward, de hecho, no tenía ni idea de para qué quería su número de teléfono. Tal vez podría llamarlo y podríamos discutir sobre los temas de las telenovelas. Quiero decir, realmente, no teníamos nada en común, pero no tenía ni idea de por qué no podía olvidarme de él.

Alice llevó a las niñas a las diferentes salas, donde empezaron a dibujar con algunos de los pacientes. Otras mamás y yo caminábamos por los pasillos entre las habitaciones, sólo para mantener vigiladas a las chicas. La mayoría parecía amar la interacción de las niñas con ellos, pero algunos de los pacientes más gruñones se amargaron por la intromisión.

"Yo sé cómo pintar, maldita sea, ¡dejadme en paz!". Un anciano les dijo a un par de niñas cuando estaban con él.

"Señor Vladimir, ¿usted sabe que estas chicas están tratando de ayudarle?", le dijo Alice cuando se apresuró a entrar en la sala.

"No quiero que ninguna mocosa de cinco años me ayude".

"No tenemos cinco", dijo Carlie a la defensiva. Carlie estaba al otro lado del pasillo en una habitación diferente, pero ella escuchó al hombre gritar y por supuesto, vino a ayudar a sus amigas, ella era de esa clase de chicas.

"No me importa la edad que tengáis, pequeña imbécil".

"No debería llamar así a las personas", le dijo Carlie seria.

"Carlie", dije, y la cogí del brazo para apartarla. "Vamos chicas, vamos a dejarlo solo", le dije a las otras dos niñas que aún estaban en la habitación.

"Mamá, ese hombre es un idiota", dijo Carlie acaloradamente.

"¡Carlie!". Le reprendí.

"Lo sé, lo siento", dijo sabiendo que ese tipo de actitud era inaceptable.

"Bien niñas, mirad si hay alguien más a quien podáis ayudar", les dije.

"Está bien mamá", Carlie dijo alegremente, y luego se volvió para salir corriendo, pero se chocó con... Edward.

"Lo siento", le dijo Carlie rápidamente, y luego corrió para meterse en una de las habitaciones. Edward parecía que había sido rociado con nitrógeno líquido, porque se quedó completamente congelado.

"Alice les dio todas las golosinas", le dije rápidamente, tratando de explicar su comportamiento travieso. "¿Cómo estás?, no esperaba verte por aquí nunca más", le dije.

Me miró por un momento más, antes de que despertara y lentamente volviera a la vida. "Uh, sí. No sabía que estuvieras aquí esta tarde".

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". Le pregunté por casualidad.

"Uh... he venido porque Alice me ha mandado un mensaje de texto diciéndome que necesitaba que la llevara a casa. ¿Era tu hija?", preguntó extraño.

"Sí, lo siento por lo de antes".

"Hola Edward", dijo Alice mientras venía hacia nosotros.

"Alice, ¿qué estás haciendo?", preguntó irritado.

"Oh, has venido pronto".

"No, yo no lo he hecho. Dijiste que tenía que recogerte de inmediato y que me tenía que dar prisa".

"Oh, los mensajes de texto pueden ser tan confusos, por eso odio la tecnología", dijo Alice y luego sonrió antes de marcharse.

"Bueno, me alegro de que estés aquí", le dije incómoda. Todavía parecía molesto por lo que parecía ser un intento de cita por parte de Alice, pero él me miraba mientras yo estaba hablando con él. "Le he dado mi numero al Dr. Cullen para que te lo diera, pero realmente no creo que me llames...". Esperé que me dijera que me había equivocado, pero no dijo nada, así que seguí con inquietud. "Estaba pensando que podríamos reunirnos para almorzar en algún momento...". Todavía no respondía. "O tal vez podríamos tomar un café, o algo así". Esperé por su respuesta como una idiota.

"Uh..."

"Mamá, adivina qué", dijo Carlie emocionada mientras ella se acercaba por detrás de Edward.

"¿Qué?". Pregunté, dándole a Edward una mirada de disculpa por la interrupción de Carlie.

"Claire ha abierto mal un bote de pintura, y se ha rociado toda la cara. Ha sido muy divertido".

"Oh, ¿está manchada?". Le pregunté un poco frustrada.

"Sí, por eso he venido a pedir ayuda".

"Está bien", suspiré y miré a Edward. "Enseguida vuelvo", le dije, pero él tenía una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos y yo estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien, pero Carlie cogió mi mano y me arrastró hacia el desastre que me esperaba. La ayudé a limpiarlo tan rápido como me fue posible, y sólo hice una breve pausa para preguntarme en qué diablos estaba pensando para pedirle una cita a Edward.

¿En realidad quería salir con Edward Jameson…Cullen? No podía negar que había una conexión eléctrica entre nosotros, pero yo no había tenido una cita de ese tipo desde antes de quedarme embarazada, y nunca pensé que la quisiera tener alguna vez. Salir con alguien no era para mí, y yo ni siquiera deseaba la compañía del sexo opuesto. Yo estaba feliz sola y no tenía planes de cambiar eso, así que decidí regresar y decirle a Edward que lo que le había dicho era un error.

Caminé hacia donde lo había dejado, pero él se había ido. Miré a mí alrededor un poco, pero no estaba en ningún lugar y me di cuenta de que, evidentemente, no quería tener nada que ver conmigo, así que me juré a mí misma que no le molestaría más. Pero a pesar de que pensaba retirarme, todavía me sentía humillada de haberle preguntado eso a Edward Jameson... Cullen. Me hubiera avergonzado si se lo hubiera preguntado a cualquier hombre, pero por alguna razón, Edward había llegado a mí y yo tenía unas ganas tremendas de querer que me quisiera, y estaba quemada por completo. Me gustaba tanto, que en realidad él me quería evitar.

"Oye, ¿Edward se ha ido?". Le pregunté a Alice mientras caminaba hacia mí.

"Sí, él me dijo que te dijera que lo sentía pero que tenía que irse. Supongo que ya iba de camino a alguna parte cuando le envié el mensaje de que me recogiera, por lo que no tenía tiempo para esperar".

"Oh, ¿necesitas que te lleve a casa?". Le pregunté.

"¿Por qué no?, eso sería genial. Iba a decirle a Carlisle que me llevara a casa después de que su turno terminara, pero preferiría no tener que esperar tanto tiempo".

"Bueno, creo que las chicas están acabando ya, por lo que deben de salir pronto".

"Perfecto", dijo Alice, y luego se fue para recoger sus cosas.

Fui a ver a las chicas y las encontré diciendo adiós a los pacientes con los que habían estado trabajando.

"Hey, ¿estáis listas para irnos?". Les pregunté mientras caminaban hacia mí.

"¿Señorita Swan?", una de las chicas me preguntó.

"¿Sí, Claire?"

"¿Puede Carlie venir a mi casa esta noche para una fiesta de pijamas?"

"Sí, mamá, ¿puedo?". Carlie preguntó esperanzada.

"No hemos traído nada para ponerte", le dije.

"He dejado mi pijama y un cepillo de dientes en el coche... por si acaso".

"¿Tenías planeado esto?". Le pregunté.

"No planeado, sólo lo esperaba", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, vamos a esperar y ver lo que dice tu madre", le dije a Claire.

"Ella ya dijo que sí, le pregunté antes de que me dejara aquí".

"Vale, de todas formas tengo que hablar con ella yo misma". Todas bajaron a la entrada del hospital y esperaron a que todos los padres vinieran. Hablé con la madre de Claire y nos pusimos de acuerdo para que las niñas tuvieran la fiesta de pijamas, así que después de que la última chica se fuera, llevé a Alice a casa.

"Es esa", dijo señalando a un edificio de apartamentos. Me detuve en la parte delantera para que pudiera salir, pero ella no se movió. "¿Por qué no estacionas y subes un rato?"

"Oh, no, gracias, de verdad debo irme a casa", le dije.

"Oh, vamos. Tu hija no va a estar en casa en toda la noche, y ni siquiera tienes trabajo por la mañana... lo he comprobado".

No podía pensar en una buena excusa para no ir, así que a regañadientes aparqué el coche.

"¿Cómo vives tan alto?". Le pregunté mientras subíamos hasta el piso quince.

"Me encanta estar en lo alto, sólo tienes que esperar y ver las vistas que tengo".

Alice estaba en lo cierto acerca de lo que dijo, en realidad era absolutamente increíble, todo lo relacionado con su apartamento era increíble. Era espacioso, con una cocina gourmet enorme, y el mobiliario que parecía ser costoso, así que me sentía mal por sentarme en él.

Hicimos palomitas de maíz y nos pusimos a ver una película. En realidad, era un cambio agradable pasar tiempo con Alice, Ángela era mi única amiga, así que era muy divertido estar con alguien tan diferente.

"Uh, ¿dónde está el baño?". Le pregunté mientras estaba a punto de poner la segunda película.

"Al fondo", dijo, señalando el pasillo detrás de ella.

Era obvio que se trataba de un apartamento de gama alta, incluso el cuarto de baño era de lujo y parecía que todo estaba impecable. Pensé brevemente en cómo tendría que limpiar toda la superficie de mi sucio y pequeño piso antes de invitar a Alice allí.

Me lavé las manos y luego caminé por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar, pero me congelé cuando me enteré de que Alice estaba hablando con alguien.

"¿Qué? Creo que sería una buena opción para ti".

"Alice, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, y realmente necesita dejar de inmiscuirte en mis asuntos todo el tiempo".

"Tú eres mi hermano, y yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti".

"No es cosa tuya decidir qué es lo mejor para mí".

"Vale, lo sé. Pero necesito que me hagas un favor", dijo cada vez más silenciosa.

"¿Qué?"

"Tengo que salir un momento, y te necesito para que le hagas compañía. La traje en círculos cuando le dije cómo llegar, así que estoy bastante segura de que ella no tiene ni idea de cómo salir", Alice dijo rápidamente.

"¿De qué estás hablando?", preguntó molesto.

"Gracias, eres el mejor", dijo ella y salió corriendo por la puerta. Mi corazón casi saltó de mi pecho cuando me di cuenta de que habíamos sido engañados. Alice había planeado que Edward viniera y por eso insistió en que me quedara para la segunda película.

Edward se quedó callado por un rato, así que finalmente tomé una respiración profunda, y entré en la sala de estar.

Él estaba recogiendo algo arriba de la mesa de café, cuando me miró y saltó. "Oh, mierda", dijo sorprendido.

"Lo siento, no quise asustarte", le dije en voz baja.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?", preguntó irritado.

"Alice me ha secuestrado", afirmé. Edward respiró hondo y asintió para sí mismo comprendiéndolo.

"Ella es como un duende del infierno", dijo, sobre todo a sí mismo. "¿Está también tu hija en este caso?", preguntó con cautela.

"No, ella está en una fiesta de pijamas con una amiga". Él pareció relajarse, sólo un poco. "Por lo tanto, ¿vives aquí con Alice?". Le pregunté, a pesar de su evidente descontento con mi presencia.

"No, no todo el tiempo. El novio de Alicia está en el ejército, y cuando está de maniobras vengo a quedarme con ella. Odia estar sola, ella tuvo una infancia traumática...", explicó sin realmente mirarme.

"Oh", dije sin querer hablar más del tema. "Bueno, supongo que debería irme". Aunque yo sabía que él quería que me fuera, todavía no me había movido realmente cuando dije eso de irme. Realmente no sabía por qué me comportaba tan extrañamente alrededor de Edward. Él no quería tener nada que ver conmigo, y sin embargo, me encontraba a mí misma todavía tratando de estar cerca de él.

"Sí, eso es una buena idea", dijo, "te acompaño a tu coche".

"V-vale".

Caminamos por el pasillo y vimos a un hombre esperando al ascensor.

"¿Qué pasa, Stan?", Edward le preguntó.

"El ascensor está roto. Deben de venir a arreglarlo en un par de horas".

"¿Un par de horas? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que tenemos que bajar?", Edward preguntó irritado.

"Hay escaleras justo allí".

"¡Estamos a quince pisos de altura!". Edward le gritó con frustración.

"Bueno, el ejercicio es bueno para ti".

Edward resopló y rodó los ojos antes de entrar a su apartamento. No estaba segura si quería que lo siguiera o si esperaba que bajara las escaleras sola, pero me arriesgué y regresé al apartamento. Dejó la puerta abierta, por lo que entré y vi que él estaba en la cocina vertiendo lo que parecía whisky en un vaso.

"¿Quieres un trago?", me preguntó.

"Uh, no, gracias. No bebo".

"¿Nunca?"

"No, siempre he tenido mucho que hacer y no podía permitirme el lujo de no tener la cabeza clara",

"Puedes beber sin emborracharte".

"Oh, bueno, simplemente no he tenido mucho deseo de eso, supongo".

"Bueno, tenemos soda, zumo, agua..."

Suspiré. "Dame lo que tú tienes".

"Tengo whisky".

"Bueno, hay una primera vez para todo. Tienes razón, una bebida no me hará daño".

"De acuerdo", dijo lentamente y sirvió una segunda copa.

Él trajo las bebidas a la sala donde yo estaba sentada y me dio una. Bebió con lentitud, por lo que seguí su ejemplo y tomé un sorbo... lo que me hizo poner una mueca, al no esperar que me quemara.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó con su sonrisa torcida.

"Sí, ¿por qué?". Le pregunté con una voz espesa, tratando de ocultar mi malestar.

Él sólo se rió de mí.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté.

"Nada", dijo defendiendo su sonrisa. Edward se sentó en la silla más lejana de donde yo estaba sentada, en silencio y sólo bebía su whisky.

"Uh, por lo que Alice me dijo, ¿eres un editor de libros, no?". Le pregunté.

"Sí, bueno, eso me paga las cuentas".

"Bien", dije sabiendo que Alice dijo que podía hacer más que pagar las cuentas con solo su composición de canciones. Pero ella me pidió que no le dijera que ella me lo había dicho, así que lo guardé para mí.

"Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que vives en Seattle?", me preguntó de forma inesperada.

"Casi dos años".

"¿Qué hiciste antes de trabajar en el hospital?"

"Era camarera".

Él se rió una vez, "¿eras camarera, pero no bebes en absoluto?"

"No tienes que beber para ser camarero, de hecho, a la mayoría de los propietarios de los bares no les gusta que sus empleados beban".

De pronto su rostro se puso serio de nuevo. "Pero ya no haces eso, ¿verdad? Me refiero a ese tipo de cosas que en realidad pueden ser muy peligrosas".

"¿Peligrosas? ¿Cómo?".

"Bueno, yo creo que mucha gente puede caminar por la sombra de un bar, y tal vez tenga una enferma fijación por las chicas de allí".

"¿Estás preocupado por mi seguridad?". Bromeé.

"No... Quiero decir, sí, lo que quiero decir es que estaría preocupado de cualquier chica joven que saliera de los bares a altas horas de la noche, no se trata de ti específicamente. No es que no me preocupé por ti específicamente, te estaba preguntando por curiosidad..."

"Está bien", le dije deteniendo su confusión. "Dejé ese trabajo cuando fui contratada en el hospital".

"Oh, bien", dijo incómodo y tomó otro trago.

"Así que, ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde se ha ido Alice?"

"Uh, ella puede haberse ido a la casa de Rose y Emmett".

"¿Quiénes son Rose y Emmett?"

"Ellos vivían con nosotros en la casa Cullen, pero ahora viven a pocas manzanas de aquí".

"Entonces, ¿dónde vives cuando no te quedas aquí?"

"Tengo un lugar en Main. ¿Y tú, vives cerca?"

"Uh, no, yo vivo al otro lado de la ciudad en los pisos fuera de Harbor Way".

"¡Oh, esos son buenos!", dijo extrañamente.

"Sí, era de Ángela y luego rompió con su novio y Carlie y yo nos mudamos con ella para ayudarla con el alquiler".

"Por lo tanto, tu hija Carlie... ¿tiene ocho años?"

"Sí, no puedo creer lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo, me siento como si fuera todavía un bebé".

"Ella, eh, ya sabes, ¿obtiene buenas calificaciones en la escuela y todo eso?"

"Sí, ella es muy inteligente, pero muy bocazas y a veces dice cosas que no debería porque la meten en problemas. Por lo que a veces, me toca ir a la oficina del director", le dije con una media sonrisa.

Edward tenía una mirada en blanco en sus ojos y parecía que su mente estaba por completo en otro lugar, así que decidí cambiar de tema. "Entonces, ¿qué te hizo salir del hospital?"

"¿Eh? Oh, no tenía más tiempo para estar allí. Entonces, ¿qué estabais haciendo tú y Alice antes de que ella saliera corriendo?"

"Estábamos viendo películas. Ella estaba a punto de comenzar otra cuando has llegado".

"¿Cuál?", preguntó y se acercó al reproductor Blu-ray para ver lo que había puesto Alice. "¿Entrevista con el vampiro?". Se preguntó, sorprendido.

"Sí, bueno, Alice dijo que tenía algo con los vampiros".

"Está bien", dijo y puso la película.

"¿Acaso puedes ver la película desde ahí?". Le pregunté, porque la silla en la que estaba sentado se encontraba junto al televisor.

"Estoy bien".

"Vas a tener una contractura en el cuello, ven, siéntate aquí, no voy a tratar de lanzarme sobre ti en la oscuridad, te lo prometo". Le dije, sintiéndome como una absoluta idiota.

Edward suspiró y volvió a sentarse en el sofá conmigo, pero él se apretó a sí mismo cerca de la orilla opuesta a la que yo estaba.

La película empezó y mientras la veíamos, podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que Edward no dejaba de mirarme. Le devolvía la mirada, pero a su vez él giraba la cabeza de inmediato. Después de un rato, empecé a sentirme cansada, y me encontré luchando para mantener los ojos abiertos, por lo que pensé que debería irme, pero cuando miré a Edward para pedirle que me diera instrucciones para irme por la carretera principal, parecía dormido. Pensé en tratar de encontrarlo por mi cuenta, pero sabía que acabaría perdiéndome, así que decidí esperar hasta que Edward se despertara. Yo dudaba de que durmiera en el sofá toda la noche, por lo que probablemente se despertaría cuando la película terminara.

Pero yo estaba tan cansada que me acabé durmiendo.

**Ya tenemos un pequeño acercamiento entre los dos, a ver qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme, de verdad, me alegro muchísimo cuando leo vuestros comentarios y veo que os gusta la historia :)**


	9. Caliente y frío

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**~ Capítulo 9 - Caliente y frío ~**

**(BPOV) ****  
><strong>  
>Sólo cerré los ojos por un momento, pero cuando los abrí de nuevo, el brillante sol entraba por la ventana y yo estaba tumbada en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Edward. Lo miré, y aunque todavía estaba durmiendo, me horrorice cuando vi la mojada mancha redonda en su camisa blanca. No podía creer que me hubiera caído la baba.<p>

Edward se agitó de pronto, y sus ojos se abrieron y cerraron como los míos. Miró... confundido. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor antes de que realmente recordara lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

"Todavía estás aquí", dijo aturdido.

"Lo siento, debo haberme quedado dormida".

"Sí, yo también". Se puso de pie, y debió haber notado la mancha de humedad en la camisa porque bajó la mirada hacia ella. "¿Por qué mi camisa está mojada?"

"Oh, eh... No estoy segura de qué es exactamente lo que pasó. Me desperté, y estaba tirada sobre ti, y bueno..."

"¿Estabas sobre mí?"

"Bueno, yo no quería, debo haberlo hecho mientras dormía".

"Y, ¿mi camisa está mojado porque...?"

Me encogí de hombros tímidamente.

"¿Porque te ha caído la baba sobre mi?", adivinó con cara seria, pero luego la quitó y se echó a reír. "¿Normalmente se te cae la baba mientras duermes, o lo has hecho porque era yo?"

"Bueno, tu eres tan atractivo, y hueles muy bien", bromeé, pero luego pude sentir el calor subiendo a mi cara por la vergüenza.

Me miró por un momento, pero luego sonrió. "Bueno, podría estar oliendo bien, pero ahora huelo aún mejor", dijo mientras fingía oler su camisa.

Toda mi vergüenza se fue, y empecé a reírme histéricamente.

"No, de verdad, debería embotellar esto, haría una fortuna".

"De acuerdo", dije con sarcasmo.

"¿Quieres un café?", preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

"Uh, claro".

Sirvió dos tazas y trajo una para mí. "¿Cuando pusiste la cafetera... o fue Alice?". Le pregunté y entonces comencé a mirar alrededor por si veía a Alice en alguna parte.

"La cafetera estaba programada y Alice se quedó anoche con Rose", dijo mientras miraba su teléfono móvil.

"Por lo tanto, ¿la dejó a propósito?".

"Sí, es una lástima. Alice ha tratado de emparejarme con diferentes mujeres en el pasado, pero ha fracasado también esta vez".

"Vaya, gracias", le dije ofendida.

"No, yo no lo digo como algo contra ti. Alice ha tratado 'al azar' de que conociera a gente, pero todo esto sobre el dejarnos en este apartamento, juntos, es sólo un nuevo nivel de intromisión. Apuesto a que sabía lo que estaba pasando con el ascensor, ella siempre sabe ese tipo de cosas, es como si tuviera un sexto sentido o algo así".

"O tal vez ella sólo sabe leer", le dije con una sonrisa y le entregué un volante que estaba entre algunas revistas de la mesa.

Edward lo miró, lo leyó en silencio y en voz alta. "Atención a los residentes. Estaremos realizando labores de mantenimiento en el ascensor desde las 21:00 hasta aproximadamente 23:30". Puso de nuevo el papel en el sitio y miró hacia mí. "¿Ves lo que quise decir llamándola duendecillo del infierno?"

"Creo que ha sido realmente dulce... engañándote, pero dulce".

"¿Dulce? ¿Cómo puedes decir que es dulce?"

"Bueno, quiero decir, obviamente se preocupa por ti, y sólo quiere que seas feliz".

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy triste?"

"Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que no se trata de lo que hizo, sino de por qué lo hizo".

"Hola tortolitos", dijo Alice mientras entraba por la puerta. Caminó hacia mí y me besó en la mejilla. "Voy a ponerme a planear la boda, confía en mí, soy la mejor".

"Alice, eso ha sido caer demasiado bajo, incluso para ti", dijo Edward con amargura.

"Oh", se fue hacia él y le pellizcó las mejillas. "Puede que me lo agradezcas más adelante. Oh, ya sé, tal vez podéis nombrar a vuestro primer bebé juntos 'Alice', creo que me demostrareis la suficiente gratitud".

"Alice", empecé a decir, pero ella no dejo de hablar.

"Tal vez la pequeña princesa ya está en camino", me frotó el estómago, pero luego volvió a mirar a Edward, "¿has puesto un límite a esto?".

"¿Qué?", preguntó consternado.

"Oh vamos, Edward, sólo con una vez una chica se puede quedar embarazada. ¿Eh, pequeña Alice?", dijo mientras frotaba mi estómago de nuevo.

"Alice, Edward y yo no tuvimos relaciones sexuales anoche". Le dije a la ligera, sabiendo que ella estaba bromeando.

"¿Así que no tuvisteis relaciones sexuales la noche anterior, pero las tuvisteis antes?", preguntó con una sonrisa de esperanza.

"No Alice, nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales con Edward". Le miré y estaba mirando a Alice, completamente furioso y en silencio. "Vale, me voy. Gracias por la película y por las palomitas de maíz y te veré en el hospital", le dije a Alice. Miré a Edward para decirle adiós, pero él se negó a mirarme, así que cogí mi bolso y me fui.

Cuando me metí en el coche, me di cuenta de que todavía no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar a casa, por lo que di varias vueltas en círculos antes de que finalmente encontrara mi camino a la calle principal. Quería apartar de mi mente los extraños cambios de humor de Edward, así que encendí la radio y estaba la canción de Katy Perry "Hot N Cold", lo que me hizo pensar en Edward aún más. Un minuto estaba sonriendo e incluso riéndose, con la sonrisa más increíble, y al minuto siguiente estaba molesto por algo, aunque yo no tenía ni idea de qué era".

Alice estaba siendo agresiva y entrometida, pero por el poco tiempo que la conocía, ya esperaba ese tipo de cosas de ella. Edward debía saber mejor que nadie que no tendría que tomarla en serio, y la idea de que fuéramos una pareja no era demasiado horrible... ¿verdad?

... ...

Por supuesto que no volví a saber de Edward después de nuestra fiesta de pijamas improvisada, a pesar de que me humillé de nuevo, le llamé y le dejé un mensaje en su buzón de voz. Y aunque me dijera a mi misma que estaba actuando como un polluelo acosador por molestarle, era como si me viera obligada por una fuerza desconocida a tratar de mantenerme en contacto con él.

Un mes pasó y yo estaba ocupada preparando la cena una noche, cuando llegó una visita inesperada a la puerta.

"Jacob, hola", le dije sorprendida mientras le invitaba a pasar.

"Hola Bells, cuánto tiempo sin vernos".

"Sí, ¿y qué te trae por aquí?"

"Bueno, me acabo de mudar a la ciudad, así que sólo pensé en pasar por aquí y saludarte".

"¿Acabas de mudarte aquí?". Le pregunté sorprendida.

"Sí, he conseguido un trabajo en la policía de aquí, así que aquí estoy".

"Oh, bien por ti. Pero creía que eras policía en La Push".

"Bueno, y lo era, pero teniendo un puesto aquí y pagándome mucho más, no me iba a quedar allí".

"¡Jake!". Carlie gritó feliz cuando bajó de su habitación.

"Hey, renacuaja", dijo, y se fue a saludarla.

"Estaba pensando que ya que nunca fuimos al partido al que dijiste que iríamos, podríamos ir este sábado".

"Oh sí, ¿podemos mamá?".

"Uh..."

"¿Por favor?". Carlie preguntó haciéndome un puchero, y Jacob la acompañó.

"Vale, cuenta con nosotras".

"Sí", dijeron los dos con entusiasmo y se chocaron la mano.

En el trabajo al día siguiente, yo estaba almorzando en la cafetería, lo que había convertido en una cosa rutinaria, cuando Alice llegó bailando hasta mí.

"Hola Bella".

"Hola Alice", dije con recelo. Habíamos hablado muchas veces desde que me engañó, por lo que siempre era un poco cautelosa cada vez que se acercaba a mí con tanto entusiasmo.

"Adivina qué".

"¿Qué?"

"Jasper vuelve a casa este fin de semana".

"Oh, eso es genial Alice, estoy muy feliz por ti".

"Entonces, ¿qué haces este sábado?", preguntó ella. Ahí vamos.

"¿Por qué?". Le pregunté con recelo.

"Bueno, si no tienes planes, tenía la esperanza que te vinieras a conocer Jasper".

"Oh, desearía poder ir, pero le prometí a mi amigo que Carlie y yo iríamos al gran partido de los Mariners. ¿Qué tal el domingo?".

"El domingo podría ser. ¿Ya tienes las entradas para el partido?"

"No, creo que vamos a comprarlas en la taquilla".

"¿En la taquilla? Nunca llegarás a tener buenos asientos de esa manera. Mira, mi familia tiene pases de temporada, ¿por qué no tomáis nuestros asientos?".

"Oh, no podría hacer eso".

"Sí que puedes, los prestamos todo el tiempo. Además, ninguno de nosotros va a ir, así que si no los coges, no se utilizarán".

"¿Está segura?"

"Por supuesto. Ahora, ¿cuántos necesita?"

"Tres sería genial. Muchas gracias". Le dije con sinceridad.

... ...

"No puedo creer que consiguieras estos asientos tan bajos, justo detrás de la base", dijo Jake con entusiasmo.

"Oh, una amiga mía tiene los pases de temporada", le explicaba mientras Carlie saltaba entre nosotros.

"Nunca he estado tan cerca de la cancha antes. Este es el mejor día de mi vida", Jake dijo con asombro.

Nos sentamos en los incómodos asientos con Carlie entre nosotros, y justo antes de que empezara el juego, tuvimos un poco de compañía.

"Hola, disculpe, pero esos son nuestros asientos", dijo una mujer con aire de suficiencia.

"Uh, no, no lo creo", dije cortésmente y saqué los pases para volver a leer el número. "¿Ves? A14".

"Oh", dijo molesta, y luego se giró hacia atrás. "Eddie, ¿por qué no tenemos esos asientos? Ahí es siempre donde estamos sentados".

Miré detrás de la molesta mujer hermosa, y vi a Edward mirando muy irritado.

"Uh, creo que Alice les dio los asientos", dijo a la mujer. "Hola Bella".

"Hola Edward, ¿cómo estás?". Le pregunté sintiendo que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

"Mami, ¿cuándo va a empezar?". Carlie se quejó.

"Oh, has traído a tu hija", dijo Edward incómodo después de ver a Carlie sentada a mi lado.

"Sí, eh Carlie, este es mi amigo Edward", le presenté.

"Hola, ¿te gusta el béisbol también?", le preguntó alegremente.

"Uh, sí, es divertido verlo, pero es aún más divertido jugar", le dijo Edward con dulzura.

"Soy Jacob, hola". Jacob dijo de repente, pasando entre Carlie y yo para extender la mano hacia Edward.

Edward me miró brevemente, y luego le estrechó la mano. "Edward", le dijo a Jake con frialdad.

"¿Y esta es tu bella novia?". Jake le preguntó, refiriéndose a la mujer.

"Uh, ella es una chica y una amiga. Es Tanya, Tanya ella es Bella, su hija Carlie, y su amigo Jason".

"Es Jacob". Jake le corrigió.

"Sí, lo siento", dijo Edward con indiferencia.

"Y yo soy el novio de Bella", Jacob dijo irónico, horrorizándome por completo. "Porque soy un chico, y un amigo". Él se echó a reír con su propia broma estúpida, pero le miré molesta y la expresión de Edward me parecía un reflejo de la mía.

"¿Eres una top model?". Carlie le preguntó Tanya.

"Uh, no. Pero escribo para una revista de moda".

"Oh, bien, eres muy guapa pero estás muy flaca".

"¡Carlie!". Le grité. Levanté mis ojos a Tanya y ella la miraba enfadada, pero Edward junto a Carlie parecía divertirse por completo.

"Lo siento, ¿eso no era bueno?". Carlie me preguntó.

"No, no lo era. Tienes que pedir disculpas".

"Lo siento".

"Bueno, voy a hacerme más flaca y voy a tomarme una coca-cola light. ¿Edward?", Tanya dijo con amargura.

"¿Qué?", preguntó sin tener ni idea.

"Quisiera una coca-cola light".

"Vale, pues ves a por una".

"Voy yo, de todos modos voy a ir a buscar unos nachos". Le ofrecí.

"Eww, no puedes hablar en serio, ¿nachos?". Tanya dijo disgustada.

"¿Qué pasa con los nachos?". Le pregunté.

"Ni siquiera hay queso real en esas cosas".

"Oh, bueno, nos gustan, ¿verdad Carlie?".

"Así es. Mamá, ¿puedo comerme un perrito caliente también? "

"Claro".

"¿No puedes habar en serio? Los perritos calientes son la muerte pero en pan", dijo Tanya. "No puedo creer que alimentes a tu niña con eso, ¿qué clase de madre eres?".

Yo quería golpearla, pero cuando miré a Edward, tenía una expresión enferma en su rostro, lo que me hizo mantener la boca cerrada. No me importaba lo que la perra de su amiga pensara, pero por alguna razón, no quería que Edward me odiara tanto.

"Ella es la mejor madre del mundo". Dijo Carlie con orgullo, en mi defensa. "Vamos mamá", ella cogió mi mano y me llevó hacia el pasillo.

"¿Quieres algo?". Le pregunté a Jake, que estaba completamente absorto en el juego.

"No, gracias", dijo mecánicamente.

"Esperad, voy con vosotras", dijo Edward inesperadamente.

"De acuerdo", dije confundida.

Los tres nos fuimos hasta el puesto de comida, y Carlie parecía muy interesada en Edward, por lo que comenzó a hacerle un montón de preguntas.

"Eres alto", le dijo ella a él.

"Uh, gracias", dijo torpemente.

"¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan desordenado, no tienes un cepillo?"

Se echó a reír. "Sí, pero realmente no sé muy bien cómo usarlo".

"¿Está tu cara rasposa?"

"¿Rasposa?"

"Sí, la cara de mi abuelo siempre está rasposa cuando no se afeita por unos días. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te afeitaste?"

"Uh, hace unos días".

"¿No te gusta afeitarte todos los días?"

"No, creo que soy perezoso a veces".

"¿Puedo tocar?"

"¿Tocar el qué?"

"Tu rostro". Creo que debería haber parado a Carlie ahí, pero por alguna razón, amaba absolutamente la interacción entre ellos y sólo quería ver cómo respondía.

"Uh...", Edward me miró, pero fingí no estar prestando atención, mientras esperábamos en la fila para los bocadillos. "Claro", dijo y se inclinó para que pudiera tocar su mandíbula.

"Ooo, es suave". Ella dijo sorprendida.

"Por lo general, sólo está rasposa el primer día que no me afeito".

"¿Te vas a dejar barba?"

"No, creo que me la voy a dejar cortita".

Era nuestro turno para pedir lo que queríamos, y después de decirlo, Edward me cortó y pidió otro perrito caliente y nachos, y luego pagó todo.

"No tenías que pagar lo nuestro", le dije.

"Oh, es simplemente más fácil pagar todo junto", dijo casualmente.

"¿Pensaba que no te gustaban los perritos calientes?". Le pregunté mientras empezaba a echarse un montón de condimentos en él.

"¿Por qué pensabas eso?"

"Bueno, cuando Tanya se ha quejado de ellos, parecía que estabas de acuerdo".

"No, Tanya es grosera. La verdad es que no puedo soportarla más de un rato".

"¿Y por qué eres amigo de ella si no te gusta?"

"Bueno, ella me pidió que viniera, y Alice me dijo que si no lo hacía, entonces organizaría una cita contigo de nuevo", dijo con una risita.

"Oh, ¿así que ella te engaña para que te encuentres aquí conmigo, amenazándote con obligarte a quedar conmigo en otro lugar?"

"Ella es muy astuta", dijo.

Empezamos a caminar, pero su comentario realmente comenzó a molestarme.

"¿Por qué estás dispuesto a sufrir pasando tiempo con esa... mujer, sólo para evitarlo?"

"Simplemente no debemos ser amigos, Bella", dijo de forma extraña, lo que me provocó un déjà vu inquietante y no podía entender por qué.

"Vale, ¿por qué, eres realmente un monstruo o algo así?" Bromeé.

Me miró intensamente y la profundidad de las emociones en sus ojos realmente me asustó.

"¿Qué, qué pasa?". Le pregunté preocupada, porque se veía muy molesto.

"Nada, probablemente deberíamos volver", dijo en voz baja.

"Vale, ¡Carlie no te vayas más lejos!". Grité porque ella se había alejado demasiado de nosotros.

La multitud estalló en aplausos, así que miré hacia el campo instintivamente por sólo un momento, pero en ese tiempo pasó.

"Carlie, ¿dónde estás?". La llamé.

"¿A dónde se ha ido?". Edward preguntó confundido. Tuvo que haber mirado hacia la multitud también.

La buscamos y cuando no la encontramos por la zona, empecé a preocuparme, pero Edward estaba preso del pánico. Él empezó a correr a través de toda la gente, gritando su nombre. Su alarma me hizo tener más miedo, así que empecé a entrar en pánico también.

"¡Mamá, estoy aquí!". Finalmente oí que me llamaba. Ella había subido a la parte posterior de la tribuna para obtener una mejor visión de lo que la multitud estaba animando.

"Carlie, casi me da un ataque al corazón", dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Miré a Edward mientras la cogía, y él todavía se veía preocupado, pero aliviado al mismo tiempo, mientras el color comenzaba a regresar a su rostro palidecido.

"Lo siento mamá", ella dijo, así que la cogí de la mano y volvimos a nuestros asientos.

Edward estuvo tranquilo para el resto del partido, pero él no parecía estar viéndolo. Había una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos, y más que nunca hubiera querido saber lo que estaba pensando.

Cuando el partido finalmente terminó, todos nos levantaron para irnos y despedirnos.

"Bueno, fue... un placer conocerte", me obligué a decirle a Tanya.

"Humm", dijo con rudeza y comenzó a caminar lejos.

"Adiós, un placer haber hablado con vosotros", dijo Jacob a Edward y a Tanya.

Edward asintió con la cabeza a Jacob con frialdad, y luego murmuró una especie de saludo de despedida hacia Carlie y hacia mí.

"Hey Edward", dijo Carlie después de que se diera la vuelta, por lo que nos miró otra vez.

"¿Sí?", preguntó en su mejor intento de ser amable, aunque era evidente que estaba molesto... otra vez.

"Mamá y yo vamos a ir al zoológico la próxima semana, ¿quieres venir con nosotras?"

"Oh, Carlie, Edward está muy ocupado", le dije rápidamente.

"¿Por favor?", preguntó ella y desató toda la intensidad de sus ojos en él, por lo que era casi imposible decir que no.

"Uh...", me miró por un momento, y luego le devolvió la mirada a ella. "Claro", dijo sorprendiéndome.

"Vale", dijo emocionada, y luego sin previo aviso, se dio la vuelta y rodeó con sus brazos a Edward para decirle adiós. "Nos vemos la próxima semana".

Edward parecía tan sorprendido como yo por el abrazo, y aunque realmente no se lo devolvió, le dio una especie de torpe palmadita en la espalda antes de alejarse de ella.

Carlie era una chica muy amable y extrovertida, pero no solía abrazar a la gente que acababa de conocer, especialmente a los hombres. Me preocupaba que hubiera inculcado mi temor personal hacia los hombres desconocidos en ella, pero ella parecía muy a gusto con Edward.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, nos despedimos de Jake y él salió para su casa.

"Entonces, ¿qué ha sido eso?". Le pregunté a Carlie mientras conducía.

"¿Qué ha sido qué?", preguntó confundida.

"¿Por qué les ha dicho a Edward que viniera al zoológico con nosotras?"

"Me gusta, creo que es mono".

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté riendo.

"¿No crees que es mono también?"

"Uh, cariño, creo que eres demasiado joven para estar mirando a tipos como esos, especialmente a los que son adultos".

"Oh, mamá, yo ya tengo un novio".

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Nahuel está en cuarto grado, y él es totalmente de ensueño".

"¿Qué clase de nombre es Nahuel?". Le pregunté.

"Se acaba de mudar al país desde Brasil".

"Carlie, ¿sabes dónde está Brasil?"

"No, pero él dijo que hace calor allí".

"Bueno, eres demasiado joven para tener un novio, así que para".

"Mamá", se quejó. "Él sólo me da la mano a veces, no es que nos besemos".

Rodé mis ojos, y me prometí a mí misma llamar a su maestro después.

"Tal vez deberías preguntarle a Jacob si quiere ser tu novio... no, espera, pregúntale a Edward, él realmente te gusta".

"¿Por qué piensas eso?". Le pregunté preguntándome cómo se le había ocurrido esa conclusión errónea.

"Porque él te miraba cuando tú no estabas mirando. Te estaba mirando de la misma manera en la que Bestia mira a Bella cuando ella piensa que es malo y aterrador, pero no lo es, él está triste porque la ama y no cree que ella jamás le ame".

"Uh, creo que no le comprendes, cariño". Le dije en voz baja, sintiendo un montón de emociones, pero sin saber cuáles eran.

"No lo creo mamá. Sólo espera y veras. Apuesto a que incluso te besará en el zoológico, pero si no te besa, entonces tú deberías darle un beso porque probablemente él tenga demasiado miedo como para hacerlo".

No podía creer las cosas que Carlie estaba diciendo, ella era tan loca y tan entrometida como Alice. Pero por mucho que no la creyera, deseaba que fuera cierto. Cada vez que había visto a Edward, que no era muy a menudo, había desarrollado sentimientos más y más fuertes hacia él. Yo no entendía nada de lo que él hacía, pero incluso cuando parecía que él me estaba alejando, con sus ojos siempre me miraba como si estuviera rogando que me quedara. Sabía que probablemente era en mi cabeza, pero no podía dejarlo ir.

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo tenemos la visita al zoo y algo muy... interesante ^^**

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme, veo que os gusta bastante la historia y me alegro mucho, jejeje. **

**Quería deciros que si ésta os gusta, la otra que tengo traducida tambien os gustará porque es de la misma autora, por si os apetece pasaros a leerla ;)**


	10. Normal

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Aquí tenemos el capítulo 10 que tengo que deciros que para mí es de los mejores, uno de mis favoritos, ya vereis por qué ;)**

**~ Capítulo 10 - Normal ~**

**(BPOV)**

Jacob me había llamado un par de veces durante la semana, pero por suerte, siempre tenía algo que hacer y no podía reunirme con él. Yo le dije que no estaba interesada en una relación, pero él utilizaba la táctica de 'sólo amigos', aunque sabía que él quería más. La idea de tener un novio parecía ajena e indeseable para mí, aunque en ese momento, sabía que iba a hacer una excepción para la persona adecuada. Pensaba que tenía sus extraños cambios de humor, porque estando con él me sentía bien.

El fin de semana llegó, y suponía que Edward no vendría al zoológico con nosotras, porque no me había devuelto mis mensajes durante la semana, pero el sábado finalmente recibí un mensaje de él pidiéndome mi dirección para que pudiera quedar con nosotras.

Todavía estaba preparándome cuando oí el timbre de la puerta, pero también escuché a Carlie corriendo por las escaleras para abrirla.

"Hola Edward", oí que le decía con entusiasmo.

"Hola, ¿cómo estás?", la saludó.

Até mi cabello rápidamente en una cola de caballo, y me apresuré a salir de mi cuarto.

"Hola", le dije a Edward, tratando de ser casual a pesar de la forma en la que mi corazón había dado un salto cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la suya.

"Hola, ¿he venido demasiado pronto?", me preguntó.

"No, en absoluto. Déjame solo coger mi bolso y nos podemos ir".

Llegamos al parque zoológico, y Edward pagó las entradas. Discutí sobre eso, pero él no quiso escucharme, de hecho, insistió en pagarlo todo, los aperitivos, los regalos de Carlie, él incluso compró las obleas para alimentar a las jirafas.

"Tengo que asegurarme de que vengas con nosotras a todas partes, puedes ser mi amante esplendido", bromeé.

"Me sorprende que no hayas encontrado uno de esos ya", bromeó Edward.

"Oh, he tenido ofertas, pero tú tienes algo que ninguno de los otros tenía".

"¿Y qué es?"

"Pelo". Los dos nos reímos.

"Edward, ¿puedes llevarme a caballito?". Carlie preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia la exhibición del león.

"Carlie, Edward no quiere..."

"Por favor, Edward, me duelen los pies".

"Realmente no tienes que hacerlo", le dije, pero él sólo me dio una sonrisa torcida.

"No hay problema, salta", dijo él mientras se ponía de rodillas. Carlie se subió en la parte posterior de Edward y la llevó, como si fuera una princesa mimada, por el zoológico.

Edward era completamente diferente cuando estaba alrededor de Carlie. Él era dulce y atento y parecía querer darle todo lo que ella pedía. Pero no era sólo de esa manera con ella, también actuaba así conmigo. No había cambios de humor extraños, y no estaba extraño, él sólo actuaba como un chico normal que parecía estar realmente disfrutando de su tiempo con nosotras.

Y nos reíamos un montón.

Yo ni siquiera pensaba que Edward fuera capaz de reírse tanto como lo hacía con Carlie, y cuando ya habíamos visto todo lo que había en ese zoológico, más bien pequeño, sugirió que volviéramos a ver todo nuevo, como si realmente no estuviera listo para poner fin a nuestro tiempo juntos.

"No tienes porque seguir llevándola a caballito", le dije, porque Carlie seguía montada a su espalda.

"No pesa tanto", dijo mientras Carlie sonreía y jugaba con su pelo.

Cuando acabamos de ver el zoo por segunda vez, nos dimos cuenta de que ya era hora de irnos.

"Edward, ¿quieres venir a cenar a casa?". Carlie le preguntó.

"Claro, ¿vas a cocinar tú?", le preguntó sorpresivamente. Él había estado haciendo todo lo que ella le pedía que hiciera, así que me imaginé que iba a aceptar su invitación, aunque parecía dudar un poco.

"Sí, soy una gran cocinera que hace mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada, cereales, palomitas, galletas, pizza, cualquier cosa que quieras".

"Wow, suena muy bien".

Volvimos a nuestra casa, y aunque Carlie se ofreció a "cocinar", me decidí a tomar el relevo y hacer la cena yo misma. Carlie estaba mostrándole a Edward su habitación, y por el sonido que se escuchaba, le estaba haciendo jugar a las muñecas con ella, lo que era muy gracioso. Volvieron después de un rato, y jugaron un rato más antes de que terminara la cena.

"Así que, ¿dónde está Ángela?, pensaba que vivía también con vosotras". Edward me preguntó mientras estaba entregando a Carlie los cubiertos para que los pusiera en la mesa.

"Oh, y lo hace... técnicamente. Ella trabaja largas horas como periodista, pero últimamente se está quedando en la casa de su novio. De hecho, me siento muy mal por estar aquí, se suponía que sólo seria temporal y ahora que ha vuelto con Ben, estoy segura de que les gustaría estar de nuevo en su piso".

"¿Te vas a mudar?"

"Bueno, he estado buscando, pero realmente quería algo más cercano al hospital y no quería que Carlie cambiara de escuela. Es difícil encontrar algo en el lugar correcto con mi presupuesto".

"¿Qué pasa con los apartamentos en Main?"

Me reí con humor. "No puedo permitirme esos lugares con el salario de una enfermera".

"Puedo hablar con Carlisle acerca de darte un aumento".

"Sí, y tal vez puedes pedirle también que me de un millón de dólares como paga de Navidad". Le dije con sarcasmo. "No, yo hago lo que todas las enfermeras hacen, y eso está bien, sólo necesito encontrar un lugar que me pueda permitir".

"Bueno, ¿por qué Carlie y tu no os venís a mi casa?"

"Tu casa, bien". Le dije con una risita, suponiendo que estaba bromeando. "Tal vez podamos compartir los coches también. De hecho, ¿por qué no nos casamos?"

"No, mira, no estoy casi nunca en él. Me quedo con Alice la mayor parte del tiempo o me voy a la casa Cullen, por lo que siempre está vacía".

"No puedo pagar el alquiler de un lugar así, y no puedo dejar que pagues tú".

"Ya está pagado", dijo rápidamente.

"Bueno, entonces deberías venderlo o alquilarlo, o algo así. No quiero aprovecharme de ti de esa manera".

"No te estás aprovechando de mí, el lugar está vacío y no tengo intenciones de venderlo. ¿Por qué no vienes a verlo mañana, a ver qué te parece?"

"Edward", le dije mientras agitaba mi cabeza.

"¿Qué clase de amante esplendido sería si no me asegurara de buscar un buen lugar para quedarte?", dijo con una cara seria, pero luego los dos nos echamos a reír. A pesar de que no tenía intenciones de moverme realmente a allí, estuve de acuerdo en ir a ver su casa, así que después de la cena me dio las instrucciones y quedamos para reunirnos al día siguiente.

Habíamos pasado todo el día juntos, y sin embargo, al momento de irse, ya lo echaba de menos. Era como si fuera la pieza que faltaba, y acabara encajando con Carlie y conmigo, y sin él no estábamos completas.

... ...

Al día siguiente, Carlie y yo estábamos muy contentas de ir a casa de Edward, pero era simplemente porque queríamos volver a verlo. Entramos en el edificio, donde había un portero, y nos fuimos directas hacia el ascensor.

"Um, perdone, señorita". Me dijo un hombre vestido con un uniforme, impidiéndonos ir más lejos.

"¿Sí?"

"Esta es una residencia privada, no se permita la entrada a desconocidos".

"Oh, estamos aquí para ver a Edward Jam-Cullen", le dije, todavía teniendo problemas para recordar que su apellido había cambiado.

"Oh, ¿la señorita Swan?"

"Sí".

"Sí, lo siento, está esperándola. Vayan para arriba".

Subimos al piso de arriba del todo, y llamamos a la única puerta que había allí.

"Hola, has venido", dijo Edward mientras nos invitaba a entrar

Pensaba que la casa de Alice era elegante, pero no era tan hermosa como el abandonado piso de Edward. No era sólo el lugar residencial más extravagante que jamás había visto, era también el ático del edificio. Incluso si yo estuviera dispuesta a aceptar su oferta para vivir allí, nunca podía imaginarnos a Carlie y a mí en un lugar como ese.

"Wow, esto es... grande ", dije mientras miraba a su alrededor. Carlie abrazó a Edward y luego corrió a ver el piso ella misma.

"Sí, lo sé, es un poco bastante. Eso es por qué nunca estoy aquí", él estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Por qué lo tienes todavía si no te gusta estar aquí?"

"Bueno, soy parecido al portero. Él no deja que la gente venga aquí a menos que sea informado por el residente de antemano".

"Por lo tanto, ¿no te gustan los visitantes inesperados?". Le dije en broma.

"No", dijo en serio. "No me gusta la idea de que cualquiera pueda andar hasta mi puerta en cualquier momento. Uno nunca sabe qué clase de gente loca hay por ahí. Por eso creo que este lugar sería perfecto para ti y para Carlie, es lo más seguro que puedes conseguir en esta ciudad".

Tan loco como sonaba, en realidad entendía completamente lo que estaba diciendo. Sobre todo con lo que me pasó cuando era un adolescente, definitivamente podía ver el beneficio de la seguridad adicional que el piso tenía que ofrecerme.

Él me mostró todo un poco más, y casi parecía ansioso por llegar a un acuerdo.

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece?"

"Es hermoso y realmente aprecio la oferta, pero creo que es demasiado elegante para Carlie y para mi, Carlie tiene ocho años, pinta y se mete por todas partes, simplemente no funcionaría".

"Mira, no tienes que preocuparte de nada de eso. No pienses en el piso como si te lo estuviera prestando, incluso hasta lo pondría a tu nombre, si eso lo hace más fácil para ti. Una vez que quite la mesa de cristal y los sillones blancos, no te sentirás tan rígida. Tiene tres dormitorios, lo que significa que Carlie puede tener su propio espacio, e incluso puedes tener una habitación para cuando tu padre venga de visita".

"¿Nos visitarías tú?". Le pregunté sin pensar.

"No voy a estar aquí molestando, este será tu lugar y no voy a venir en cualquier momentos, al azar".

"¿Pero y si quisiera que lo hicieras?". Le dije como una idiota desesperada.

Él sólo me miró incómodo por un momento, pero Carlie corrió de nuevo hacia nosotros con entusiasmo. "Mamá, ya he elegido mi habitación, y es enorme".

"Carlie, no he decidido nada todavía". Miré a Edward otra vez, y estaba sonriendo con aires de suficiencia porque sabía que era mi mejor opción, y a pesar de mi resistencia, iba a aceptar su oferta.

...

Carlie y yo pasamos las siguientes semanas adaptándonos a vivir en un lujoso estilo de vida, aunque Edward tenía razón, y la seguridad extra hacía el mundo diferente. No me había dado cuenta del miedo que llevaba encima todos los días, hasta que me noté más aliviada al vivir con un guardia en el vestíbulo. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar algo en el piso, Edward había cambiado la mesa de cristal por una de madera de roble de cerezo, y los sofás blancos fueron sustituidos por un color más oscuro y neutro.

Él debía saber que Carlie y yo no teníamos ningún mueble, porque todas las habitaciones estaban llenas por completo, incluso la habitación de Carlie estaba llena de cosas que cualquier niña de ocho años desearía. Una mezcla de cosas femeninas, con el fútbol e incluso algunos objetos de béisbol, pero aún quedaba espacio suficiente para que Carlie trajera todas sus cosas propias. Debió de haber tomado notas cuando estaba con ella en su habitación. La mía y el resto de las habitaciones estaban terminadas, así que era elegante y confortable al mismo tiempo.

Desde que me había mudado lejos de Ángela, ella sacaba tiempo para venir a vernos tanto como le era posible. Ella todavía no había visto a Edward de nuevo desde la escuela secundaria, y aunque pensaba que era extraño que nos dejara vivir en su piso de forma gratuita, me animó a ser agradecida y a aceptarlo. Charlie sin embargo, era una historia diferente.

"Por lo tanto, ¿sólo te dio este lugar, sin condiciones?". Charlie preguntó con escepticismo cuando vino a visitarnos.

"Sí papá, yo no soy su puta ni nada", le dije sabiendo exactamente donde estaba su mente.

"Simplemente no lo entiendo. ¿No dices que Jameson era extraño?".

"Bueno, era un poco… convencional cuando lo conocí en la escuela, pero él es realmente un gran tipo. Es sólo que no está nunca en este lugar y como sabía que tenía que irme…"

"¿Tienes sentimientos hacia ese tipo?"

"Papá", le dije avergonzada.

"Vale, lo siento, me meteré en mis asuntos".

"Gracias", le dije. "Además, pensaba que querías que encontrara a un buen tipo".

"Sí, pero todo esto es que...bueno, realmente espero que funcione para ti. No puedo soportar la idea de que seas herida otra vez".

"Y esa es la razón principal por la que estoy de acuerdo con esto. Por mucho que tratara de olvidarme de él, todavía me preocupaba a veces que alguien estuviera ahí mirándome. Este lugar me hace sentir segura, y eso no es una cosa fácil de hacer".

"Muy bien, pequeña. Pero si este hombre tiene motivos ocultos para hacer este acto de bondad al azar, lo mataré".

"Bueno, estate seguro de que se lo advertiré la próxima vez que lo vea".

Mi padre se quedó en la habitación de invitados durante la noche, y se fue a la mañana siguiente. Llevábamos en ese enorme piso casi tres semanas, y todavía tenía que ver a Edward, lo que me hacía perderme aún más. Carlie lo echaba de menos también, y se preguntaba cuándo iba a visitarnos de nuevo, pero yo no tenía una respuesta porque, como antes, no me contestaba a ninguno de mis mensajes.

Cuando ya necesitaba realmente a Edward, él finalmente vino. Mi niñera habitual estaba enferma y no podía recoger a Carlie de la escuela un día. Traté de salir del trabajo, pero nos inundaron los pacientes y necesitaban a todos los presentes. Ángela no podía salir del trabajo, por lo que decidí llamar a Alice. No estaba muy segura de lo que Alice hacía fuera del hospital, pero al parecer estaba ocupada también, pero me dijo que no me preocupara porque ella sabía que Edward estaba disponible. Como Edward no me había respondido a mis llamadas y mensajes, Alice lo llamó y luego me volvió a llamar diciéndome que la recogería de inmediato. Edward no se guardó una llave del piso, pero me aseguré de que Carlie tuviera una en su mochila para emergencias, por lo que los dos se irían allí después.

Cuando por fin llegué a casa esa noche, el apartamento estaba oscuro, pero había un leve zumbido de la televisión en la sala de estar. Caminé en silencio hacia el sonido y vi a Edward viendo algún partido, y Carlie estaba dormida en su regazo.

"Hola", le dije en voz baja. "Muchas gracias por esto".

"Oh, no hay problema", dijo en voz baja y suavemente cogió a Carlie y la llevó a la cama.

"Entonces, ¿se ha comportado?". Le pregunté mientras caminábamos de nuevo a la sala de estar.

"Sí, se ha portado genial. Hemos hecho los deberes juntos y luego hemos visto algunas películas de Disney, ya sabes, todas esas películas dan mucho miedo. Siempre hay secuestros y encarcelamientos, y los villanos siempre tratan de matar al protagonista, es realmente preocupante. No puedo creer que hagan películas así para los niños".

"Bueno, los niños en estos días no parecen tener miedo de ese tipo de cosas. Yo sé que no lo tenía cuando tenía su edad".

"Si el miedo pudiera permanecer sólo en las películas", dijo Edward sombrío.

"Sí", estuve de acuerdo.

Edward cogió su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Oye, gracias de nuevo. De verdad me has salvado esta noche".

"Agradezco que me hayas dado esa confianza. Me encanta pasar tiempo con Carlie, ella es una niña increíble, has hecho un trabajo notable criándola".

"Realmente te he echado de menos... las dos te hemos echado de menos", dije, no quería que él pensara que yo era la única que lo quería cerca, aunque estaba segura de que Carlie lo había mencionado varias veces desde la noche que pasaron juntos.

"Sí, he estado ocupado últimamente".

"Bueno, me alegro de que no estuvieras ocupado hoy".

"Yo también. Bueno, ya te veré", dijo, y abrió la puerta.

"¿Lo harás?". Le pregunté con desesperación. "Mírame, quiero decir, siento como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez, y estaba esperando que pudiéramos quedar de nuevo".

"Mira, no es que no quiera pasar tiempo con vosotras, de hecho, quiero, pero no creo que sea la mejor idea".

Ni siquiera pensé, sólo actué y le planté mi boca en la suya. Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo hasta que lo estaba haciendo, pero no pude retirarme. No había besado a alguien así desde que tenía dieciséis años, pero tampoco podía pensar con claridad para ser consciente de ello. Sus labios se sentían increíbles contra los míos, y sabían aún mejor. Movió su boca contra la mía, y yo podía sentir su mano cogiéndome con fuerza por la parte de atrás de mi camisa, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar la voluntad de alejarse de mí.

De alguna manera terminamos en el sofá donde caí boca arriba y él estaba encima de mí. Nuestras lenguas se reunieron por primera vez, y se dieron cuenta de que eran muy afectuosas la una con la otra, por lo que bailaron con pasión entre nosotros. El beso se hizo más frenético, y él respondió, levantando mi pierna y enganchándola en su cadera. Nunca había estado tan excitada en toda mi vida como me sentía cuando le empujé contra mí, y yo no quería nada más que quitarle la ropa que actuaba como barrera entre nosotros.

Empecé a desabrocharle la camisa mientras él mismo se empujaba aún más cerca de mí, enviando una onda de energía eléctrica a todo mi cuerpo. Cuando su camisa estaba completamente abierta, pasé mi mano por su perfecto pecho, por su abdomen y empecé a bajarle sus pantalones...

Pero Edward se apartó.

"No puedo... no podemos hacer esto", dijo sin aliento antes de volver a abotonarse la camisa.

"Edward, quiero estar contigo", le dije con desesperación. "Yo antes no quería estar con nadie así, y no sé cómo frenarlo".

"No sabes lo que estás hablando. No sabes ni quién soy realmente", dijo en voz baja, lo que me confundió.

"Entonces dime, dime quién eres realmente, pero sé en mi corazón que no me importará. No hay nada que digas que pueda cambiar lo que siento".

"¿No crees que yo deseo ser, quien necesitas que sea?, pero no puedo. No soy ese tipo agradable y bueno, no puedo cambiar quien soy, o las cosas que dejé que sucedieran".

Yo realmente no sabía lo que estaba hablando, pero no me importaba tanto. Sólo quería estar con él, y si él sentía lo mismo, entonces eso era lo que importaba.

"¿Quieres estar conmigo?". Le pregunté.

Me miró a mis ojos, y aunque era obvio que él no quería admitirlo, dijo: "Sí. Quiero estar contigo más que nada, pero simplemente no puedo".

Y luego se levantó y se fue. Estaba tan confundida y no sabía qué pensar o cómo me sentía. A pesar de que me había rechazado, lo creí cuando me dijo que no era porque no me quisiera, porque yo podía sentir que él lo hacía, pero eso casi lo hacía peor en cierto modo. ¿Qué puede ser eso tan malo por lo que no estaba dispuesto a darnos una oportunidad?

Estaba cansada, pero sabía que no sería capaz de dormirme, así que recogí el poco lío que había en la cocina, y traté de que mi mente lo alejara todo, pero no podía. Yo en realidad nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales antes, ni las había querido, pero todo era diferente con Edward. Él me hizo sentir fuerte y... normal. Yo quería tener una relación real y normal con él, y quería experimentar lo que era tenerlo dentro de mí. La forma en la que su boca se sentía contra la mía, era pura magia, y si él realmente quería estar conmigo también, entonces sólo tenía que averiguar qué era lo que le retenía para que yo pudiera asegurarle que no era un problema.

Estaba a punto de irme a la cama y obsesionarme acerca de mi no-relación con Edward, cuando alguien llamó despacio a la puerta. Al principio estaba nerviosa sobre abrir o no, pero luego me acordé de que estaba en un edificio seguro y la gente desconocida no podía pasar sin que el guardia lo viera.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, y me sorprendí al ver a Edward allí de pie.

"Realmente no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo", dijo lentamente.

"Ven aquí", dije en voz baja, y tiré de él al interior y cerré la puerta detrás de él. Nos miramos a nuestros labios y encontramos el camino a mi habitación. Sus besos se perdían por mi cuello y por debajo de mi hombro, antes de que él se apartara y me levantara la camisa por encima de mi cabeza. Seguimos desnudándonos el uno al otro hasta que estuvimos con nuestra ropa interior. Cada contacto era delicado, y cada movimiento se sentía con ternura, como si supiera exactamente lo sensible que era.

"No quiero hacerte daño", susurró.

"Entonces no me dejes", le susurré.

"No quiero dejarte nunca", dijo antes de ponerse en mi espalda, quitarme mi ropa interior, y colocarse encima de mí. Él dejó mis piernas abiertas y se movió entre ellas.

Me envolvió con seguridad en sus brazos y me aferré a él como si mi vida dependiera de su abrazo, y muy suavemente, se empujó dentro de mí. Él no se movió por un momento, sólo se quedó dentro de mí y me miró a los ojos inquisitivamente. No estaba segura de lo que estaba buscando, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude para expresar mi deseo de continuar, besándole apasionadamente, y él respondió empezando a moverse dentro de mí.

Pasé las manos por su espalda y las enredé en su pelo, mientras él besaba mi cuello desnudo enviando descargas a mi espalda. Él me besó de nuevo en los labios, y luego en la punta de la nariz antes de descansar su frente contra la mía.

"¿Estás bien?", murmuró, pero mantuvo su ritmo constante de empuje.

Me olvidé de cómo hablar, así que asentí levemente antes de que sus labios encontraran su camino de regreso a los míos. Su velocidad empezó a aumentar, y mi cuerpo se apretó felizmente a su alrededor antes de que las descargas eléctricas explotaran y una ola cálida de placentero entumecimiento pasara por cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Dejó escapar un leve gemido fuera de su perfecta boca, y yo podía sentir su cuerpo apretarse contra el mío, y otra ráfaga de calor explosionó dentro de mí.

Su cuerpo estaba quieto, pero sus labios aún no habían terminado. Nos besamos un rato más antes de que finalmente saliera de mí y se pusiera a mi lado. Me di la vuelta para que pudiera besar su pecho antes de descansar mi cabeza, y me quedé dormida con el tranquilo tamborileo de su corazón, justo debajo de mi oreja.

Me desperté la mañana siguiente con el dulce aroma de la piel de Edward, y me sonreí a mí misma por como sentía las piernas todavía entrelazadas. De hecho, ninguno de los dos se había movido en absoluto durante la noche, y me preguntaba cómo había podido dormir sin él.

Pensé en levantarme y preparar el desayuno, pero la idea de estar lejos de él en ese momento era impensable. Todavía era temprano, y yo sabía que Carlie dormiría una hora más por lo menos, así que me puse sobre su pecho, conteniéndome.

Edward comenzó a agitarse un poco más tarde, y cuando por fin abrió los ojos, me sonrió.

"Buenos días", dijo con una voz ronca.

"¿Sabes?, esta es la segunda vez que hemos despertado juntos, y tengo que decir que me gusta mucho". Volví la cabeza para mirarlo mejor, y apoyé mi mejilla derecha debajo de su clavícula.

"Bueno, tal vez tendremos que hacerlo un hábito", dijo él, con mi sonrisa torcida favorita.

"Técnicamente, se trata de tu casa, ¿y quién soy yo para no dejar de duermas aquí de vez en cuando... o todo el tiempo?", le dije bromeando, pero hablaba completamente en serio.

"Es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que descubras la verdad", dijo enigmáticamente.

"¿Y qué verdad es esa?"

"Que soy un vago horrible", dijo con una sonrisa. "Y tiendo a dejar la tapa del wáter levantada".

"Dudo mucho la parte de que seas vago. He visto la casa de Alice, y no había ninguna mancha de suciedad en ningún lugar. En cuanto a la tapa del wáter, tendrás que cambiar eso". Le di un beso antes de forzarme a mí misma a levantarme y vestirme.

"¿Sabes?, odio cuando te vas, pero me encanta verte marchar", dijo mientras me ponía la ropa interior.

"Oh, eso es original. ¿Cuántas veces los has usado en el pasado?"

Se echó a reír. "Ninguna, pero lo oí en una película una vez, y siempre he esperado al momento adecuado para usarlo".

Me mordí el labio inferior juguetonamente. "Quédate, y voy a dejar que uses cualquier frase de esas conmigo".

"Puede que tenga que aceptar esa oferta".

"Espero que sí".

Los dos nos vestimos y nos fuimos a la cocina para hacer el café y el desayuno.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", me preguntó mientras ponía el café en la máquina y comenzaba a apretar botones.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Es una cafetera automática", dijo él y se acercó para ayudarme con la configuración. "¿Ves?"

"Oh...vaya", le sonreí tímidamente, pero él sólo sonrió y me besó de nuevo. El beso comenzó dulce, pero luego estalló en otro arrebato de pasión mientras tratábamos de devorarnos el uno al otro.

"¿Os habéis besado así toda la noche?", Carlie preguntó, totalmente asqueada. Nos detuvimos de inmediato, y aunque yo estaba un poco avergonzada de que ella nos hubiera visto, no parecía que le molestara en absoluto. "¿Qué hay para desayunar?", preguntó con indiferencia.

"Yo puedo hacer la mejor tortilla", le dijo Edward.

"No sé, mamá las hace muy buenas", no estuvo de acuerdo Carlie.

"Bueno, sólo lo dices porque nunca has probado la mía", dijo con un guiño. "Vale, estoy dispuesto a intentar hacerte el desayuno, pero no puedo prometer que vaya a ser mejor que el de mamá".

"Vale", dijo con una risa ligera.

Yo estaba preocupada sobre la existencia de alguna incomodidad extraña entre nosotros después de haber sido completamente íntimos de esa manera, pero no la hubo. Edward acababa de encajar con nosotras, como yo sabía que lo haría, y Carlie absolutamente le adoraba a él... y a sus tortillas.

Oficialmente no había vuelto al piso con nosotras, pero en realidad no se marchaba nunca. Pasábamos todos los días juntos, y cada noche hacíamos el amor. Cuando Carlie no estaba en la escuela y no estábamos en el trabajo, los tres estábamos juntos.

Edward era absolutamente increíble, no había rastro de ese tipo raro con cambios de humor drásticos, y todos estábamos felices todo el tiempo, como una familia normal. Siempre había considerado mi suerte, porque con todo lo que había ido mal en mi vida, algo hermoso había salido de ella. Lo peor que me había pasado es que fui violada a los diecisiete años, pero fuera de ese horror, tenía a mi increíble hija que no cambiaría por nada.

Pero así como mi vida se había convertido en absolutamente perfecta, tuve una horrible sensación de que mi suerte estaba a punto de agotarse.

**Uy...me parece que la cosa se complica en el siguiente capítulo...que poco dura lo bueno...**

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme, leyendoos me dan ganas de seguir traduciendo más fics, jejeje, porque veo que a la gente le gusta lo que traduzco :)**


	11. Obvio

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**A ver...este capítulo es uno muy importante para la historia, espero que entendais lo que hay y sobretodo que penseis en la frase que está escrita en el sumary antes de nada...Ya vereis por qué.**

**~ Capítulo 11 - Obvio ~  
><strong>

**(BPOV)**

"Enfermera Swan, el Dr. Cullen quiere que vaya a la sala de emergencias", dijo Siobhan mientras yo estaba haciendo mi ronda habitual en la unidad pediátrica.

"Ah, vale", le dije con indiferencia. Las cosas iban bastante lentas, por lo que a menudo se me podía trasladar a la sala de emergencias cuando había escasez de enfermeras allí.

Tomé el ascensor hasta esa sala y pregunté a la enfermera jefe para recibir instrucciones en cuanto a donde me necesitaban.

"Oh, yo no te he llamado, pero el doctor Cullen está en su oficina".

"Vale, gracias", dije antes de dirigirme a la oficina del director del hospital.

Llamé, y la puerta se abrió para mí de inmediato. Aunque la oficina era grande, parecía pequeña, porque estaba llena de gente, eran todos los Cullen.

"Vale, Bella está aquí, así que ahora por fin podemos tomar una decisión", dijo Emmett con impaciencia.

"¿Qué está pasando?". Pregunté. Yo vi a Edward sentado en una de las sillas en el lado opuesto de la habitación, así que pasé entre todos y me senté en su regazo mientras él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí. Realmente no me importaba lo que estaba pasando, porque nada podía salir mal cuando Edward me sostenía. Él me dio un beso en la cabeza, mientras que Rose explicaba todo.

"Estamos tratando de escoger donde queremos ir de vacaciones este año, pero nadie puede estar de acuerdo. Creo que ya que tenemos a Carlie, deberíamos ir a un lugar para niños".

Rose era la hermana adoptiva de Edward, y en los cinco meses que llevábamos juntos, Rose y Carlie se había hecho muy cercanas. Ella era una maestra de preescolar y los niños la adoraban, así que cuando necesitaba una niñera, estaba con Rose. Todos los Cullen se habían convertido en mi familia y en la de mi hija. De hecho, eran tantos que Carlie no necesitaba a su antigua niñera para nada. Rose la llevaba a la escuela, y Edward la recogía de la casa de Rose, y los dos pasaban el rato en nuestro piso hasta que yo llegaba a casa. Edward incluso hacía todos los deberes de Carlie con ella, y generalmente cocinaba la cena.

Carlie quería a Esme y a Carlisle también. Ella siempre quería ir a su casa en el campo, jugar con sus pollos y alimentar a las vacas. La casa de los Cullen para adolescentes y adultos jóvenes no estaba lejos de la ciudad, era de quince hectáreas y tenía una granja, que era el cielo de Carlie. Carlisle trabajaba largas horas en el hospital, por lo que también tenía un piso en la ciudad, pero cada vez que había alguien que necesitaba ayuda, se tomaba un tiempo libre y se quedaba en la casa.

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece?". Esme me preguntó.

"Uh... ¿el qué?". Pregunté, sintiéndome mal por no haber estado prestando atención a la conversación. Edward seguía jugando con mi pelo y besándome el hombro, por lo que había sido completamente distraída de la mejor manera posible.

"¿Lo de las vacaciones de este verano?"

"Oh, bueno, realmente no me importa. Carlie nunca ha estado fuera de Washington antes, así que va a estar emocionada, no importa a donde vaya".

"Sigo diciendo que vayamos al sur de California, todos los niños tienen que ir a Disneylandia", dijo Rose.

"Cariño, la última vez que fui allí, me dijeron que era demasiado grande para caber en el paseo de Dumbo", se quejó Emmett.

"Cariño, el paseo de Dumbo era para niños, pero hay cientos de otras atracciones en las que te podrás subir".

"¿Cuál es el punto de ir a Disneylandia, si no puedes ir al paseo de Dumbo?". Emmett dijo frustrado.

"Lo que sea", dijo Rose molesta.

"Yo digo que vayamos a la estación de Atlantis en las Bahamas", dijo Alice. "Hay un montón de cosas para niños allí".

"Eso podría ser divertido", coincidió Carlisle.

"Ooo, siempre he querido ir allí", dijo con entusiasmo Esme. "Edward, ¿qué te parece?"

"No me importa, siempre y cuando no tenga que estar otra vez en la habitación de al lado de ellos dos", dijo Edward señalando a Rose y a Emmett.

"¿Qué, no te gustaron los golpes en las paredes?". Emmett dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

"No, con esa mierda asustaste a Carlie. Bella y yo tuvimos que decirle que estabais haciendo ejercicios aeróbicos", dijo Edward con cara de asco.

"Sí, y luego tuvimos que tratar de encontrar una razón para que ella no fuera a veros", añadí.

Habíamos ido todos a una estación de esquí unos pocos meses antes, y Edward juró entonces que nunca dormiría en ningún lugar cerca de Emmett y Rose.

"Oh, vamos, nos quedamos con Carlie un par de veces para que tuvierais vuestro 'tiempo de adultos '. Apuesto a que también hubo un poco de ruido entonces", Rose refutó.

"Y, como has dicho, Carlie estaba fuera durante nuestro 'tiempo adultos", dijo Edward irritado.

"Vale, vale, ¿así que estamos todos de acuerdo en Atlantis, entonces?", Esme preguntó.

"Suena bien", dijo Emmett.

"¿Jasper podrá venir?", Carlisle le preguntó a Alice.

"Estará de vacaciones por entonces, así que estará allí".

"Perfecto, ahora si todos me disculpáis, tengo que volver al trabajo", dijo Carlisle antes de besar a Esme y salir de la oficina. Todos nos despedimos y Edward me cogió la mano y comenzó a caminar conmigo hacia el ascensor, cuando inesperadamente me llevó al armario del conserje.

"Vas a hacer que me despidan", le dije contra sus labios mientras me besaba.

"No, Carlisle te quiere, nunca te despediría", dijo antes empezar a darme besos en mi cuello.

"Te tomas demasiadas ventajas por su generosidad", dije mientras le estaba quitando sus pantalones.

"No estoy de acuerdo. Carlisle ha llegado a esperar lo peor de mí, y realmente no quiero ponerlo en estado de shock siguiendo las reglas", bromeó.

"Tienes razón, eso sería malo", le dije con una sonrisa mientras mi mano se metía en sus bóxers y comenzaba a acariciarle.

"¿Alguna vez te he dicho que el uniforme de enfermera es muy sexy?", dijo sin aliento.

"Sí, pero tienes la aprobación para decírmelo otra vez", le dije mientras tiraba con mi mano sus bóxers y los hacía caer a sus tobillos, antes de desabrochar mi camiseta para exponer mi sujetador.

"Vale, tal vez no tenga nada que ver con el uniforme", dijo antes de besar mis pechos, mientras sus manos llegaban bajo mi falda y sacaban mis bragas hacia abajo.

Sus manos trazaron la curva de mi trasero, y luego me levantó para que mis piernas se envolvieran alrededor de su cintura. El armario del conserje era pequeño, así que después de patear una escoba hacia un lado, Edward me empujó contra la pared para poder obtener un mayor provecho de su empuje. No era la primera vez que teníamos relaciones sexuales en el hospital, lo que me hacía sentir muy mal después, pero no éramos los únicos que lo hacíamos. Muchos de los médicos usaban todas las habitaciones vacías, cuando no estaban llenas de pacientes. Por supuesto, todos tenían que limpiarlo todo cuando terminaban con sus sesiones de retozamiento, lo que no pensaba que valiera la pena.

Edward gemía tan silenciosamente como le era posible a medida que nos corríamos, llegando a un estallido de erótica felicidad, y el sentimiento de él corriéndose dentro de mí me llevó aun más a la cima. Yo estaba agradecida de estar tomándome las pastillas anticonceptivas desde después de que Carlie naciera, porque preocuparme por los condones era difícil con el calor del momento en estos arrebatos de pasión.

Cuando terminamos, nos vestimos y regresamos a la planta pediátrica.

"Nos vemos en casa", dijo al tiempo que me daba un beso de despedida.

"Oh, eso me recuerda que Carlie tiene una fiesta de pijamas esta noche, por lo que no es necesario ir a por ella".

"Así que... ¿vamos a estar a solas esta noche... y la mayor parte del día de mañana?", preguntó con una sonrisa intrigante.

"Vamos a estar solos esta noche, pero yo mañana comeré con Ángela".

"Oh, ¿cuándo regresa de Europa?"

"Hoy, es por eso que almorzaremos mañana. ¿Sabes?, no la has visto desde la secundaria, así que ¿por qué no recoges a Carlie de la casa de Claire, y pasáis por el restaurante? A Carlie gustaría ver a Ángela, de todos modos".

"Puedo hacer eso", él estuvo de acuerdo, y luego me besó de nuevo antes de regresar a su trabajo.

... ...

Después de pasar una noche increíble y la mañana siguiente a solas con Edward, me fui a almorzar con Ángela. Ella aprovechó la gran oportunidad que le dieron para trabajar en Europa durante los últimos cuatro meses, así que estaba emocionada de que estuviera de vuelta.

"Hola", le dije mientras caminaba hacia ella, que ya estaba en una mesa.

"Oh, Dios mío, te he extrañado mucho", dijo mientras nos abrazábamos.

"Yo también".

"No te enfades, ¿vale?, pero me encontré con Jessica y ella va a venir también", dijo Ángela con aire de culpabilidad.

"Ugh", dije decepcionada. "¿Qué está haciendo en Seattle?"

"Creo que fue ascendida a gerente de un banco de por aquí".

Yo en realidad no odiaba a Jessica. Ella fue una de las primeras amigas que hice en Washington, pero nunca le dije cómo me había quedado embarazada, por lo que creyó en los rumores que se dijeron sobre mí, y nos distanciamos.

"Hola perras", dijo Jessica cuando se acercó a nuestra mesa. Ángela y yo la saludamos y todas nos abrazamos antes de sentarnos y pedir nuestra comida.

"Entonces, ¿cómo has estado?". Le pregunté a Jessica. "Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi la última vez. Más de un año por lo menos, ¿verdad?".

"Sí, pero mi vida ha sido totalmente increíble". Jessica siguió hablando sobre sus muchas relaciones y Ángela y yo nos mirábamos completamente aburridas.

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Bella? ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?". Jess me preguntó, después de tomar un descanso de hablar de sí misma.

"Uh, no mucho realmente. Trabajo en el hospital local y..."

"No es lo que haces para ganarte la vida, quiero saber sobre tu vida amorosa. ¿Hay médicos calientes por allí?"

"Oh, tal vez, ¿quieres que mire si hay alguno de ellos para ti?". Le pregunté.

"No, yo me he tomado un descanso de citas. ¿No has estado escuchando todo lo que acabo de decir?"

"Oh, lo siento".

"¿Todavía estás con eso de las 'no citas'?", me preguntó.

"Uh, no. En realidad mi novio va a traer a Carlie dentro de un rato".

"¿Es él?". Ángela dijo con entusiasmo. "Oh, no puedo esperar para ver a Carlie, la he echado tanto de menos y sería bueno ver a Edward otra vez después de todos estos años..."

"¿Edward?". Preguntó Jessica confundida. "Ese es un nombre inusual para el mundo moderno, a menos que tenga ochenta años o algo así. Bella, ¿estás saliendo con un hombre mayor y rico por su herencia?". Jessica dijo burlonamente.

"No, nosotras fuimos a la escuela secundaria con Edward, ¿recuerdas?", Ángela le dijo a Jessica.

"¿La escuela secundaria? El único Edward que recuerdo en nuestra escuela secundaria es el bicho raro de Jameson".

"Es él", dije con orgullo. Sabía que Jessica tendría esa reacción, así que me preparé antes de la hora.

"¿Estás saliendo con Edward Friki Jameson? ¿Por qué?", preguntó alterada.

"Él no es un friki. De hecho, cambió su apellido y desde entonces se ha convertido en la persona más increíble que jamás haya conocido".

"¿Lo has visto ya?", preguntó Jessica a Ángela.

"No, hablé con él por teléfono una vez, brevemente, cuando llamé desde Europa".

"Wow, agárrate. ¿Estás viviendo con él?", Jess me preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí", dije con indiferencia. Yo no iba a jugar a sus estúpidos juegos sociales de la escuela secundaria.

"Jessica, vive en los pisos de Main, en el ático". Ángela le dijo, esperando que se callara.

"Por lo tanto, ¿tiene dinero? Vale, ahora veré por qué sufres el salir con él. Pero aún así, aun siento que debe de dar un poco de repelús el dormir con él".

Comimos la comida, y escuchamos más de la vida de Jessica, antes de que ella finalmente se callara el tiempo suficiente para que Ángela hablara de Europa. Estábamos a punto de terminar, cuando Ángela vio fuera a Carlie.

"Oh, mira, ahí está mi niña favorita", dijo Ange y cogió sus cosas antes de salir fuera para abrazar a Carlie.

Jess cogió nuestras cosas también, y caminamos juntas a su encuentro.

"Te he echado mucho de menos, y te he traído un montón de regalos", le dijo Ángela a Carlie. Me acerqué a Edward y le di un beso mientras estaban hablando.

"¿De verdad? Gracias", dijo con entusiasmo Carlie.

"Hey, ¿cómo fue la fiesta de pijamas?". Le pregunté mientras empezaba a saltar en círculos.

"¡Bien!", dijo.

"Creo que había una gran cantidad de azúcar", dijo Edward mientras la observaba.

"Edward, hola, que bien volver a verte de nuevo", dijo Ángela, y se acercó a darle un abrazo.

"Sí, lo mismo digo", le dijo.

"Hola Edward", dijo Jessica toda coqueta. No me había dado cuenta de que ella estaba completamente sorprendida frente a él, hasta que dijo hola. Obviamente, su opinión sobre él había cambiado drásticamente después de ver el cambio físico en él.

"Hola", dijo incómodamente.

"Así que definitivamente has crecido fuera de esa fase torpe que estabas teniendo en la escuela secundaria, eh".

"Uh, creo que sí", dijo, y luego dio un paso más cerca de mí por temor al atrevimiento de Jessica.

"Mamá, ¿podemos irnos?". Carlie preguntó con impaciencia.

"Sí, cariño, voy a decir adiós".

"Voy a llevarla a casa, y nos vemos en un rato", me dijo Edward antes de besarme con dulzura. "Fue agradable volver a veros", les dijo Edward a Ángela y a Jessica, y se fue.

"¡Wow!", Jessica dijo. "¿Cuándo demonios ha conseguido ser tan sexy?"

"No lo sé, sólo creció... como todos lo hicimos", le dije sugestivamente.

"Oye, que el sujetador con relleno que yo usaba me consiguió un montón de citas", dijo Jessica a la defensiva.

"Sí, ¿y qué pasaba cuando te veían sin el sujetador?". Ángela se burlaba de ella.

"Lo que sea. Así que, ¿por qué nunca mencionaste quién era el padre de Carlie?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Bueno, yo probablemente tampoco querría que nadie supiera que me había acostado con él en ese entonces. Y él se marchó poco después de que te quedaras embarazada".

"¿Qué demonios estás hablando?". Le pregunté irritada.

"Oh, vamos Bella, es obvio, se parece mucho a él", dijo Jessica, dejándome por completo con la guardia baja. Miré a Ángela, que parecía tan asombrada como yo.

"No", dije en voz baja y sólo me alejé sin decir adiós.

"Bella, espera", dijo Ángela mientras corría detrás de mí. "Jessica no sabe lo que está hablando".

"Ya sé que no lo sabe", le dije de manera convincente, pero no podía conseguir que mi corazón dejara de latir tan rápido. En todo lo que pensaba era en el escalofriante padre de Edward, en sus ojos, su rostro, su altura. Yo solía tener miedo de todos los hombres en torno al metro y medio, y Aaron Jameson definitivamente encajaba en esa descripción. Tendría sentido que Carlie se pareciera a Edward, como si fueran…hermanos.

Ya me había dado cuenta antes de las similitudes entre Edward y Carlie, pero siempre acababa alejándolas de mi mente y me decía que era porque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Incluso la gente a veces se parecía a sus mascotas después de un tiempo. Pero que lo dijera alguien que no los veía todo el tiempo, sólo me asustaba como el infierno. Mi estómago comenzó a batir por esa idea, y yo sólo quería llegar a casa y refutar mi teoría, hablando con Edward al respecto.

Sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir. Él iba a decirme que él y su padre se habían ido mucho antes de ese horrible día en el que mi estúpida camioneta se rompió. Yo sabía la fecha exacta en la que ocurrió, y sabía que Edward había dejado la escuela antes, así que todo lo que necesitaba era oírle decir que había abandonado la ciudad de inmediato.

Ángela vino a casa conmigo, para que ella pudiera llevarse a Carlie al parque mientras yo hablaba con Edward. Cuando llegamos allí, los dos estaban jugando a las cartas en la mesa, y Carlie, obviamente, ganaba.

"Hola", les dije, y ambos me miraron y sonrieron.

"¡Ángela, estás aquí!". Carlie dijo con entusiasmo.

"Sí, estaba esperando que te vinieras al parque, y luego tal vez a mi casa a cenar".

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, ve a buscar tus zapatos", le dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

Carlie se puso sus zapatos y su abrigo en un tiempo récord, y luego nos abrazó a Edward y a mí antes de irse felizmente con Ángela.

Edward comenzó a recoger las cartas, mientras yo cogía una foto de los tres, que estaba en la mesa. Miré a Carlie y a Edward que estaban uno junto al otro, y el parecido era asombroso, pero el hecho de que nunca antes me hubiera dado cuenta, me daba la esperanza de que mi mente estuviera jugando conmigo.

"¿Qué pasa?". Edward preguntó mientras me abrazaba por detrás, y me besaba en el hombro. La posición en la que él estaba cuando me abrazó, me recordó a la forma en la que fui violada, por detrás, y por primera vez en años, me asusté un poco.

"¡Déjame!". Le dije, y salí de sus brazos rápidamente.

"De acuerdo", dijo confundido.

"Edward, ¿cuándo abandonasteis tú y tu padre Forks?". Le pregunté en voz baja.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó de nuevo.

"Sólo tienes que responder a mi pregunta".

"Uh, fue algún día de diciembre".

"¿Qué día?". Le pregunté bruscamente.

"No me acuerdo. ¿Por qué?"

"Fui violada. ¿Sabías eso?". Le pregunté al darme cuenta de que en realidad nunca le había dicho nada acerca de la concepción de Carlie. "Sucedió justo cuando tú y tu padre os fuisteis de la ciudad".

Edward se quedó muy quieto, y esa antigua mirada vidriosa volvió a sus ojos. Era como si estuviera escuchándome, pero encerrado por completo en sus emociones, y entonces me di cuenta de algo...

"Nunca me has preguntado sobre el padre de Carlie. ¿No es un poco normal para un chico preguntarle a su novia quien es el padre de su hija?"

Él no dijo nada, sólo me miró fijamente, al igual que lo hizo cuando nos vimos por primera vez de nuevo en el hospital y luego me di cuenta de por qué.

"Oh Dios mío... lo sabías", le dije en voz baja. "Tú has sabido durante todo este tiempo que tu padre me violó".

"¿Qué?", preguntó al final, pero yo estaba empezando a enloquecer pensando en cómo empezó nuestra relación. Su extraño comportamiento, la forma en la que se congeló la primera vez que vio a Carlie, la forma en la que estaba interesado en ella, pero tratando de evitarlo al mismo tiempo.

"Lo sabías", no podía dejar que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas. "Lo sabías, y por eso me dijiste que no podíamos ser amigos, y de eso es de lo que estabas hablando cuando dijiste que tu padre había hecho algo 'imperdonable'. Sabías desde el principio que Carlie es tu…hermana".

"Bella", susurró.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudiste estar aquí con nosotras, y hacerme el amor conociendo la verdad y guardándotela para ti? ¿Es por eso que querías vivir aquí, con todos los hombres de seguridad? ¿Va a venir a por mí otra vez? ¿Va a venir a por Carlie?". Empecé a sentir pánico. Carlie estaba en el parque con Ángela, y sería demasiado fácil para Aaron encontrarla, y nunca volvería a verla.

"Oh dios mío", le dije otra vez, y luego cogí mi bolso para salir.

"¿A dónde vas?", me preguntó con preocupación.

"Tengo que ir a buscar a Carlie. Tengo que asegurarme de que está segura, y luego nos vamos a ir a alguna parte donde no nos pueda encontrar, sólo tenemos que irnos", dije con una voz temblorosa.

"No tenéis que iros a ninguna parte, no va a venir a por ti si él ni siquiera sabe acerca de Carlie".

Lo miré con incredulidad y enfado. No necesitaba que me lo confirmara, porque sabía a ciencia cierta que Aaron era el padre de Carlie, pero al hacerlo, me hizo ponerme absolutamente furiosa.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?". Le pregunté a través de mis dientes apretados. "¿Cómo pudiste dejar que sucediera? ¿Te dijo lo que me hizo?, ¿lo sabías antes de que él lo hiciera? ¿Qué, esperabas que nunca lo descubriera y tendrías el pase libre para ser su hermano? "

"Bella", repitió en voz baja.

"¿Qué? Por favor, dime algo, cualquier cosa. Dame tu mejor excusa para dejar que tu padre me violara".

"Él no es mi padre", dijo inesperadamente.

Lo miré confundida por un minuto.

"Fui adoptado... o lo que sea".

"¿O lo que sea? ¿Qué diablos significa eso? O eres adoptado o no lo eres", le dije irritada.

"Aaron no es mi padre biológico. Yo no estoy conectado a él genéticamente en absoluto ", dijo lentamente.

"Espera, ¿qué me estás diciendo?". Le pregunté sin comprender. "¿Cómo podría Carlie parecerse tanto a ti, si ella no es tu hermana biológica?". Mi corazón empezó a correr y cada parte de mí empezó a temblar, como si mi cuerpo ya supiera lo que mi mente se negaba a creer. Amaba a Edward inmensamente, nos habíamos hecho muy cercanos y no podía imaginar mi vida sin él. No había manera de que pudiera haber sido él el que...

"Nunca quise hacerte daño", dijo en voz tan baja que apenas pude oírle.

"¡¿NUNCA QUISISTE HACERME DAÑO?". Exploté. Sentí como si me estuviera poniendo enferma, y estaba agradecida de haberme vuelto insensible, de lo contrario sabía que el dolor se hubiera apoderado de mí por completo, pero tenía que mantener la calma para poder obtener las respuestas que necesitaba. "Tú...tú...tú prácticamente me rogaste que nos mudáramos aquí, dijiste que era para tener protección. Dijiste que había gente loca por ahí... pero eras tú". Comencé a enfadarme de nuevo, "tú eras el único del que necesitaba protegerme".

"Lo siento", murmuró.

"¡Lo sientes!", dije asintiendo con la cabeza, e incluso me reí sin humor. "¿LO SIENTES? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué demonios he hecho?". Me dije la última parte a mí misma.

"No has hecho nada malo, yo podría haber...".

"No, lo hice todo mal. He sido muy estúpida para no ver lo que estaba justo en frente de mí... oh Dios mío, te dejé a solas con ella". Empecé a ponerme histérica al pensar que dejé a Carlie a solas con un violador.

"Yo nunca le haría daño", dijo rápidamente.

"¿Y cómo diablos sé que no? No te conozco en absoluto. ¿A cuántas mujeres has violado, de todos modos?". Le dije, tratando de mantener el control, aunque podía sentirme a punto de estallar.

Él negó con la cabeza hacia mí. "A ninguna más".

"Oh, ¿así que fui sólo yo?". Le dije mientras me reía de nuevo. "¿Por qué, qué demonios me hizo tan especial?"

"No lo sé, yo no tenía intención de hacerlo", dijo, lo que sólo me molestó aún más.

"Oh, ¿qué? ¿Fue un accidente? ¿Tú accidentalmente compraste una máscara, accidentalmente me seguiste a casa ese día, y accidentalmente me violaste?". Le dije a través de mis lágrimas.

"Bella, sé que estás molesta, pero necesitas..."

"No te atrevas a decirme que tengo que calmarme", le dije con severidad. "Me violaste y me quedé embarazada, y luego viniste por aquí como si nada, y jugaste a las casitas con nosotras, y... me hiciste el amor, ¿y piensas que está todo bien?". Le dije disgustada.

"Traté de mantenerme lejos de ti, traté de..."

"¡Pues no te esforzaste lo suficiente! ¿Qué demonios se supone que voy a decirle a Carlie? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a decirle lo que hiciste, y por qué no estarás en su vida nunca más?"

Edward miró hacia otro lado, y yo sabía que no tenía intención de volver a mirarme hacia atrás.

"He vivido con miedo desde hace ocho años pensando que quien me violó seguía por ahí fuera, mirándome, esperando el momento perfecto para hacérmelo de nuevo. Pero como estúpida, invité al mismo diablo a entrar en nuestras vidas, en mi cama... Ya sabes, realmente no lo entiendo. Te gustaba en ese entonces, tal vez si hubieras hablado conmigo un par de veces, podríamos haber sido amigos, y tal vez nos hubiéramos convertido en algo más. No tenías porque violarme, no tenías que quitarme la vida así".

Esperé a que respondiera, pero no lo hizo, él simplemente se quedó mirando al suelo delante de él, pero sin ver nada.

"¡DI ALGO! Di algo, me merezco eso", le dije frustrada.

"No hay nada que pueda decir que te tranquilice. No puedo cambiar lo que pasó, no hay excusa de que pueda hacerlo ya bien". Él levantó la vista del suelo, y me miró profundamente a los ojos."De verdad que lo siento, pero sé que nunca será suficiente". Una lágrima caía por su rostro, y miró hacia otro lado otra vez antes de coger su abrigo. "Pero te juro que no tienes que tener miedo nunca más. No voy a volver, nunca te haré daño de nuevo", dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Nunca antes había sentido tantas cosas a la vez. Estaba tan enfadada y herida, y me sentía totalmente traicionada, pero era la primera vez desde que ocurrió, que no tenía miedo. Siempre había pensado que había un repugnante monstruo sin rostro ahí fuera, y aunque trataba de no hacerlo, a veces miraba a Carlie y trataba de imaginar la cara de su monstruoso padre. Tendría su barbilla o su nariz, tal vez incluso su pelo... y lo tenía, ella se parecía tanto a Edward que me preguntaba cómo no me había dado cuenta antes.

Tomé la foto de los tres juntos, miré a Carlie junto a su padre... y me rompí. Tiré la foto por la habitación, y rompí una lámpara cuando estrellé la foto contra ella.

No tenía miedo, porque me negaba a tener miedo de Edward, pero también sabía que nunca le perdonaría. Pero lo que más me dolía era lo mucho que lo amaba. Yo lo odiaba y todavía no podía entender cómo alejar mi amor por él. Pero no importaba cómo me sentía en el fondo, nunca le dejaría volver a mi lado otra vez, y me gustaría que fuera condenado antes de dejarlo acercarse a Carlie de nuevo.

No podía sentarme allí y estarme quieta en ese momento, tenía que estar haciendo algo. Cogí la maleta, tiré todo lo que era nuestro, y luego la llevé al coche. Fui al hospital y renuncié, y estaba agradecida de que Carlisle no estuviera allí ese día. Entonces me dirigí a la casa de Ángela para recoger a Carlie.

"Hey, ¿qué ha pasado?". Ángela preguntó preocupada.

"Necesito irme a casa, no puedo estar más en esta ciudad", le dije rápidamente y miré a su alrededor para buscar a Carlie.

"Carlie está en la habitación de colores", explicó Ángela. "Bella, ¿qué ha dicho?"

"Él lo admitió", dije en voz baja.

"¿Él admitió que lo sabía desde el principio?". Ángela preguntó horrorizada.

"Oh, sí que lo sabía. Porque él fue quien lo hizo". Le dije mientras me agitaba de nuevo.

"Espera... ¿qué?".

"Edward es el padre de Carlie", dije en voz baja. "Tengo que irme, tengo que salir de aquí ahora".

"Edward fue el que..."

"Ángela, realmente aprecio todo, pero no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo. ¡Carlie, es hora de irnos!". La llamé.

"Está bien, mamá", dijo mientras corría por las escaleras alegremente. "Adiós Ángela", dijo dándole un abrazo.

"Bella, déjame conducir", dijo Ángela mientras Carlie salía por la puerta.

"No, voy a estar bien, sólo quiero irme a casa. Gracias por todo ", dije sinceramente mientras me despedía de ella con un abrazo.

Cuando Carlie subió al coche, vio las maletas, y estaba muy confundida. "¿Vamos a visitar al abuelo?"

"Sí, vamos a permanecer con él durante un tiempo".

"Vale, ¿vamos a recoger a Edward en su trabajo?"

"No cariño. Edward no va a estar más con nosotras".

"¿Por qué?". Carlie se molestó. "¿Habéis roto o algo así? Eso no es justo, sólo porque no quieras estar con él nunca más, no quiere decir que yo no pueda verlo nunca más".

"¡SI LO ES!". Grité, y me miró asombrada, y luego comenzó a llorar en silencio para sí misma.

"No mamá, hay un campamento para padres e hijas para las chicas scouts, y yo iba a pedirle que me llevara".

"Él no es tu padre", le dije con ira. No me importaba que tuviera su ADN, nunca pensaría en Edward de esa manera otra vez.

"Esme dijo que no importa lo que está en nuestra biología, es la acción lo que cuenta, por lo que Edward es mi papá. Él siempre me trata como a su hija, y él pasa más tiempo conmigo que la mayoría de los padre reales de mis amigos".

"Carlie ¡BASTA!". Le grité de nuevo. Yo odiaba gritarle, pero no podía soportar más oír su afecto por Edward. Yo sabía que él nunca le haría daño, y sabía que se amaban, pero no podía dejar que él estuviera en nuestras vidas nunca más.

Carlie se enfadó y se negó a hablar conmigo por el resto del viaje, así que pasé ese tiempo contemplando mis opciones. A Charlie le gustaría una explicación de por qué me estaba yendo a vivir de nuevo con él, y ya aprendí mi lección la última vez cuando no le dije la verdad, pero odiaba la idea de que él lo supiera. Edward y yo estábamos como unidos por la cadera, nunca íbamos a ninguna parte sin el otro, incluyendo las visitas a Charlie. Charlie se mostró escéptico con Edward al principio, pero luego se pusieron a hablar de béisbol y ahora en realidad se llevaban bastante bien. Pero más que eso, Charlie era un policía, y mi violación aún era un caso abierto, y yo no sabía si realmente estaba bien que Edward fuera arrestado. Yo le he creído cuando me ha dicho que nunca se lo había hecho a nadie más, y realmente creía que estaba arrepentido, y aunque nunca se lo perdonaría, tampoco quería que estuviera en la cárcel.

**Bueno, ya sabemos algo de lo que pasó ese día...porque aun faltan más cosas...Espero que comentaeis y digais qué os ha parecido el capítulo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme: _Ludgardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen y Heart on Winter._**

**Como sabeis, me hace mucha ilusión leeros y saber que os gusta ;)**


	12. En la oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Ya veo que el capítulo anterior os ha dejado un poco sorprendidas...ahora empiezan a complicarse bastante las cosas. Aún queda mucha historia por delante ;)**

**~ Capítulo 12 - En la oscuridad ~**

**(BPOV)**

Cuando llegué a la casa de Charlie, él debió haber oído mi coche porque salió corriendo asustado.

"Bella, ¿estás bien cariño?", dijo en un apuro. Carlie lo miró como si estuviera loco.

"Papá, ¿qué está pasando?". Le pregunté preocupada. Yo sabía por qué yo estaba molesta, pero no tenía ni idea de por qué él lo estaba.

"Hola Carlie, cariño, ves adentro. He puesto todas tus pinturas en la cocina y me encantaría que me pintaras un cuadro grande de colores para colgarlo en mi cuarto".

"Muy bien abuelo", dijo con una sonrisa, y luego entró en la casa. En el momento en que se perdió de vista, Charlie me envolvió en sus brazos y me abrazó con fuerza.

No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero lo hizo, y me puse a llorar mientras él me tenía allí.

"¿Cómo te has enterado?". Le pregunté mientras sollozaba.

"Jake me ha llamado".

"¿Jake?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Sí, al parecer, Edward fue al departamento de policía en Seattle y admitió que era culpable. Jake trabaja allí, así que tan pronto como se enteró, me llamó".

"¿Edward está en la cárcel?". Le dije sin emociones.

"Sí cariño, y ese hijo de puta nunca te hará daño de nuevo. He oído hablar de un montón de enfermas cosas en el pasado, pero que te hiciera salir con él...", Charlie no pudo terminar su declaración, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y trató de contener las lágrimas. "Siento mucho no haberte protegido de él. Ese hijo de puta se sentó en mi sala de estar y vi el béisbol con él y..."

"Papá, esto no es tu culpa", le intenté asegurar, pero él no quiso escucharme.

"Sí lo es. Te dije que te fueras a Seattle, te dije que empezaras a salir de nuevo, todo esto es mi culpa".

"Te quiero papá, y no has hecho nada malo".

... ...

No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con mi vida, por lo que Charlie me sugirió que me tomara algo de tiempo libre, y estuve de acuerdo.

Metí a Carlie de nuevo en la escuela primaria de Forks, pero ella la odiaba y perdió a sus amigos. Carlie preguntaba acerca de Edward y de los Cullen hasta que Charlie se enfadó un día y le gritó. Charlie nunca antes le había gritado, así que ella lo tomó muy en serio y no volvió a hablarnos.

Dos semanas más tarde, Charlie parecía muy irritado y cuando llegó a casa del trabajo un día, me di cuenta de que había un cambio en él.

"Oh Dios mío, ¿papá? ¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos?". Le pregunté al verle esos nudillos con los que parecía que había derrotado a un muro de ladrillos.

"No te preocupes cariño. ¿Cómo fue tu día?", preguntó distante.

"Papá, ¿pensé que íbamos a ser honestos el uno con el otro?". Le dije molesta por haber cambiado de tema.

"Yo no quiero que pases por nada más, pero... debido a que la violación ocurrió aquí, lo han trasladado a la prisión del condado de aquí".

"¿Edward se ha trasladado aquí?". Le pregunté con incredulidad sabiendo que estaba a pocos kilómetros de distancia, y luego volví a mirar a los puños de Charlie. "¿Qué ha pasado con tus manos?". Le pregunté de nuevo.

"Me enfadé. Bella, quería matarlo. Quería ganarle a la muerte, pero yo estaba demasiado débil y no podía hacerlo. Ni siquiera he podido matar al monstruo que dañó a mi bebé. ¿Qué tipo de hombre soy? "

"Uno de buena clase. Tú no eres un padre asesino, no importa lo que él hiciera". Le dije en voz baja, sin saber cómo me sentía al respecto.

"Él se sentó allí y se lo llevaron. No trató de devolverme el golpe o incluso protegerse a sí mismo. Simplemente el verlo me enfadó aún más, quería pelear con él, pero fue como golpear un saco de boxeo inmóvil."

"¿Vas a tener problemas por eso?". Le pregunté, preocupada de que perdería su trabajo.

"No, Sam es el único que me vio, y él no va a decir nada. Incluso si Edward presentara cargos, sólo sería su palabra contra la mía y la de Sam".

Me sentí aliviada de que Charlie no fuera a tener problemas, pero aunque odiaba mucho a Edward, todavía odiaba más la idea de que fuera herido. Sabía que iba a tardar un tiempo antes de arreglármelas para librarme de mis sentimientos hacia él por completo. Era como si fuera dos personas diferentes. El monstruo repugnante que me violó, y el hombre del que aún estaba enamorada. Era difícil combinar en mi mente esas dos personas en una, y todavía anhelaba por los tiempos más felices con él. También pensaba en los Cullen mucho. Me sentía mal por romper también los lazos con ellos, porque sabía lo mucho que amaban a Carlie, pero sabía que nunca sería capaz de estar cerca de ellos sin pensar en Edward.

Un par de semanas pasaron, pero Carlie y yo no nos sentíamos totalmente en casa. El restaurante había sido reconstruido, así que tenía mi antiguo trabajo allí, porque realmente no podía soportar la idea de ser una enfermera de nuevo. Yo nunca sería capaz de caminar más allá del armario de un conserje sin pensar en Edward. Todavía me dolía por haberlo perdido, y tenía que seguir recordándome a mí misma que era solo una mentira, pero era difícil y me dolía mucho más que la violación en sí.

Sue había vuelto a ser la niñera de Carlie después de la escuela, y desde entonces, Carlie no había pintado nada más que arco iris. Un día le pregunté por qué, y ella dijo que le recordaba a Edward, así que no se lo pregunté de nuevo.

Odiaba el restaurante. El olor de la freidora se filtraba en los poros e incluso después de que me duchara, aun me sentía grasienta.

Después de que mi cambio terminara por la tarde, fui a por algo de comida para Charlie, porque aunque yo odiaba los alimentos de ese sitio, a él le encantaban.

"Hey, sabía que estabas trabajando hasta tarde esta noche, así que pensé en traerte algo de comida", le dije.

"Gracias cariño", dijo con una sonrisa. Charlie últimamente había estado haciendo todo el trabajo de oficina en comisaría, y evitaba ir a la cárcel del condado tanto como fuera posible.

"¿Ninguna pista sobre el caso de la persona desaparecida?". Le pregunté sabiendo que él había hecho hincapié en ello. Una mujer joven había desaparecido en la ciudad de al lado, así que Charlie estaba ayudando en la medida de lo posible.

"No, es como si hubiera desaparecido del todo".

"Eso es terrible", le dije.

Oí la puerta abrirse detrás de mí, y la brisa del aire frío envió escalofríos por mi espina dorsal.

"¿Qué demonios?". Charlie dijo en voz baja mientras quien había entrado por la puerta se acercaba.

"Buenas noches Jefe Swan, ha pasado mucho tiempo", dijo. Comencé a temblar en el momento en que lo vi, e instintivamente me eché para atrás.

"Tú no tienes ningún negocio aquí, Aaron, si quieres visitar a tu hijo, ves a la cárcel del condado", le dijo Charlie amargamente.

"Calma, calma, no hay necesidad de ser grosero, en realidad estoy aquí para verte, mi viejo amigo..."

"Nunca fuimos amigos, así que dime lo que te dé la gana para que te puedas marchar".

"Yo quiero lo que tú quieres, lo que todo buen padre quiere. Quiero que mi hijo esté de vuelta conmigo".

"¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?". Charlie preguntó con incredulidad.

"Creo que me has escuchado".

"¿Sabes por lo que fue arrestado?". Charlie le preguntó.

"Por supuesto que lo sé, lo sé todo".

"Entonces, ¿cómo puedes venir aquí y pedir que suelte al violador de mi hija, especialmente estando ella aquí de pie?".

"He estado esperando el momento perfecto para venir y ofrecer mi trato, y este lo era. La hermosa Isabella debe estar presente para esto", dijo Aaron con maldad.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?". Charlie le preguntó.

"Por favor, necesito utilizar el ordenador, y todo será revelado".

"¿Mi ordenador?"

"Eso es lo que he dicho, señor".

"Papá, sólo hazlo", dije con ansiedad. Tenía la sensación de que ese inquietante hombre no nos dejaría hasta que estuviéramos de acuerdo con lo que él había planeado.

"Muy bien, adelante".

Aarón dio la vuelta al escritorio y se sentó en la silla de Charlie. Después de pulsar unos botones, sonrió sádicamente moviendo el monitor de modo que pudiéramos verlo. Allí, en la pantalla, Carlie estaba atada en el centro de una habitación a oscuras.

Empecé a gritar, y Charlie sacó su pistola y apuntó a la barbilla de Aaron.

"Voy a matarte, hijo de puta, trae de vuelta a mi nieta".

"Tráeme a mi hijo", dijo Aaron casual, ni siquiera afectado por la pistola apuntando a su cerebro.

"Tal vez sólo te mate y luego me vaya a buscarla yo mismo", amenazó Charlie.

"Nunca la encontrarás. Yo soy el único que sabe dónde está, y confía en mí, si muero, ella morirá también. Espero que mi hijo sea puesto en libertad inmediatamente.

"Ella es tu nieta, ¿no te das cuenta de eso? ¿No te preocupas por ella?", Charlie le preguntó.

"No tengo mucho uso que darles a las mujeres de su edad, pero si decides no darme lo que quiero, no voy a tener ningún problema en matarla. No sería la primera".

"Ella es de tu carne y de tu sangre", dijo Charlie, todavía tratando de llegar a él.

"No, no lo es, y tampoco lo es Edward, pero la sangre no es tan importante para mí".

"Papá, Edward me dijo que Aaron no era su padre. De hecho, casi parecía asustado de él y sé que se escapó de él", le dije con más miedo del que había sentido alguna vez en mi vida.

"¿Mi hijo?", Aaron dijo de nuevo, empezando a impacientarse.

Charlie dio un paso atrás, pero aún mantenía su arma apuntada a Aaron, y cogió el teléfono.

"¿Sam? Soy Charlie. Necesito que traigas al Sr. Cullen aquí, por favor... sólo hazlo".

Fui al otro teléfono y llamé a Sue. Ella pensaba que Carlie estaba durmiendo en su cama, pero luego se fue a verla, y automáticamente empezó a gritar. "Bella, lo siento mucho", exclamó.

Nunca me había sentido tan enferma en mi vida. Nada más importaba aparte de conseguir tener de nuevo a mi bebé en mis brazos. Aaron pasó los siguientes veinte minutos cantando "Él Tiene Todo El Mundo En Sus Manos", por lo que me dio ganas de darle un puñetazo.

Al final, un coche de policía se detuvo y pude ver al oficial Uley salir, y luego le vi tirando de las manos esposadas de Edward. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que mi corazón no se paró cuando lo vi, pero no estaba segura de si era por miedo, o porque todavía lo amaba.

Sam lo trajo, e incluso aunque hubieran pasado un par de semanas, su cara estaba todavía un poco herida desde que Charlie le había golpeado. Él me miró, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada, y miró a Charlie cuestionable incluso antes de darse cuenta de que Aaron estaba en la habitación.

Cuando Edward vio a Aaron, todo su cuerpo cambió, se puso rígido y pude ver el terror en sus ojos cuando me miró con preocupación. Yo no tenía necesidad de oír lo que decían, sabía que él estaba preocupado por mí, por estar en la misma habitación que Aaron.

"Mi querido muchacho, oh, cómo me tranquiliza saber que estás a salvo. No tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado durante los últimos ocho años".

"¿Qué está pasando?". Edward dijo en voz baja.

"Oh, sólo un trato", Aarón le dijo casualmente. "Cogí a su hermosa Carlie, y ellos te están entregando a mi si alguna vez quieren volver a verla".

Miré a Edward, y parecía que había dejado de respirar. Su rostro se puso rojo brillante, y parecía que iba a estallar de ira. Yo sabía que a pesar de lo que me hizo, Edward amaba a Carlie, y estaba a punto de estallar.

De repente, Edward pareció calmarse, y él tomó una respiración profunda antes de que él volviera a mirar a Aaron.

"Muy bien. Me tienes ahora, así que vámonos". Él dijo tratando de sonar indiferente, pero yo podía escuchar la tensión en su voz.

"No lo creo. Si dejo que se vaya, entonces te irás a la policía y te volverás a encerrar tu mismo. No, no voy a dejarla ir hasta que estés justo donde yo quiero. Cometiste un gran error, hijo, y debes pagar las consecuencias. No te preocupes Jefe Swan, me aseguraré de que él sea responsable de sus pecados".

"Todo lo que quiero es que mi nieta vuelva a casa. Por favor, ya tienes lo que has pedido, ahora deja ir a Carlie", dijo Charlie desesperadamente.

"Así es cómo esto va a funcionar. Edward y Bella se vienen conmigo, y una vez que haya asegurado a Edward, Bella será liberada con su hija".

"No, Aaron, no va a funcionar", dijo Edward con calma, pero sus ojos estaban furiosos. "Si Bella viene, entonces la policía no tendrá ninguna garantía de que vas a dejarla ir".

"Voy a ir", le dije rápidamente. Tanto Charlie como Edward me miraron con desaprobación. "Puedes vendarme los ojos, así que no sabré dónde está el lugar, y entonces me aseguraré de que Carlie está bien, y puedes vendarme los ojos de nuevo para traernos de vuelta".

"No", dijo Edward y sacudió la cabeza. "Hay que dejar que Carlie se vaya primero", le dijo a Aaron.

"Tú y la señorita Swan vendréis conmigo, o nunca volveréis a verla. Es tan simple como eso".

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los volvió a abrir de nuevo, tenía una vidriosa mirada, la que me había acostumbrado a verle cuando se guardaba sus emociones. "Muy bien, vamos".

"Tráela aquí", dijo Charlie aterrorizado.

"Papá, voy a estar bien. Yo sólo voy a traerme a Carlie y entonces el señor Jameson nos dejará ir. ¿Correcto, señor Jameson?"

"Correcto".

Charlie y Sam observaban impotentes como Aaron se alejaba conmigo y con Edward en el coche. Me senté atrás en silencio, y Aaron hablaba con Edward como si fueran los mejores amigos.

"Entonces, ¿cómo has estado hijo? He intentado buscarte mucho tiempo, pero me engañaste cambiando tu apellido".

"El apellido Cullen viene con muchos beneficios", dijo Edward con sequedad.

"Ah, sí, me imagino". Nos detuvimos en la zona de estacionamiento del banco, y Aaron apagó el coche. "Ves a limpiar tu cuenta bancaria. Sé que lo has hecho bastante bien por ti mismo, y vamos a necesitar ese dinero".

Edward no discutió, sólo se fue hasta el banco para hacer el retiro.

"¿Está Carlie dañada?". Le pregunté a Aaron mientras esperábamos en el coche.

"No, pero si no jugáis bien, eso puede cambiar".

"Si Edward no es tu hijo biológico, entonces, ¿de dónde ha salido?"

"Digamos que Carlie no es mi primer secuestro", dijo sádicamente.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con él después de que Carlie y yo nos vayamos?". Pregunté, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera a permitir que nos fuéramos.

"Edward ha sido muy malo, tiene que pagar".

"Si sabías que me había violado, entonces ¿por qué no dejaste que lo arrestaran hace tiempo?"

"¿Tú, violada? Oh, no querida, simplemente te enseñó una lección. Te vi bailando con los chicos en ese club nocturno, fue asquerosamente pecaminoso. Eso me dio derecho a que fueras atacada de esa manera. Y mira, me has hecho un favor. No sólo tienes una hermosa hija de él, sino que también te alejaste de los hombres durante mucho tiempo. Lástima que mi hijo tenga que aparecer en este cuadro. Pero, por desgracia, no es mi problema. Tengo que corregir el mal que hice cuando permití que ese gusano sobreviviera, en primer lugar".

"Tienes a Edward fuera de la cárcel... ¿por qué quieres matarlo?". Le pregunté confundida y aterrorizada.

"Oh, la muerte sería demasiado fácil. No te preocupes preciosa, yo soy un hombre de palabra y tú y tu hija estaréis en libertad".

Edward volvió al coche con una bolsa de dinero, y antes de él se sentara, me miró rápidamente para asegurarse de que no estaba herida mientras que él se había ido.

"¿Cuánto hay?". Aarón le preguntó con ansiedad.

"Cien mil. Es todo lo que me permitió sacar del cajero automático, y si quieres más, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana".

"Bueno, eso tendrá que servir por ahora". Aarón nos llevó a un lugar remoto, donde no veía ninguna otra casa desde hacía más de quince minutos.

"¿Tengo que vendarme los ojos o algo así?". Le pregunté al final.

"No, no hay necesidad", dijo Aaron casual.

Yo seguía viendo como Edward me miraba a través del espejo, y tanto como lo odiaba por lo que hizo, me sentía mejor al saber que él estaba allí conmigo. Edward me violó, pero Aarón estaba loco y me asustaba demasiado.

Llegamos a una granja pequeña donde había un granero en ruinas junto a ella. Edward salió casualmente, como si hubiera estado allí un millón de veces, y abrió la puerta para mí. Me levanté lentamente, y Edward me agarró del brazo.

"Vas a estar bien, lo prometo", dijo en voz baja para que Aaron no pudiera oírlo.

"Sígueme querida. Tu hija está bien así".

Él nos llevó al granero, y luego abrió una trampilla en el suelo donde había escaleras desvencijadas que conducían a la oscuridad. Aaron encendió las luces bajas, y luego miró a Edward con una sonrisa, y dijo: "Bienvenido a casa hijo".

"Me tienes de nuevo, así que déjalas ir", dijo Edward con calma.

"Yo sólo quiero hacer un pequeño video con vuestra reunión. Es el final perfecto para tu historia, hijo".

"No más videos Aaron, por favor", dijo Edward extrañamente.

"Pero hemos estado haciéndolo desde el principio, y ahora quiero el final feliz. ¿Por qué crees que yo quería a Bella aquí? Será el momento de la familia perfecta".

Aaron sacó una cámara y la encendió. "Y…acción", dijo con entusiasmo.

Edward respiró hondo y cogió mi mano antes de llevarme por las escaleras.

"¿Carlie?", él la llamó.

"¿Edward?", su voz sonó un poco en la oscuridad, y Edward y yo corrimos hacia ella.

"Mamá", gritó Carlie cuando nos vio. Ella estaba sentada en una silla y sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y lloré mientras Edward desataba sus manos.

Al segundo de tener las manos libres, Carlie me cogió y me apretó con fuerza, pero luego me dejó y se aferró a Edward. Ella lo abrazó y él la detuvo y le susurró algo al oído, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza. Luego quitó los brazos fuera de su cuello y la puso detrás de mí.

"Está bien Aro, que se vayan ahora", ordenó Edward.

"Oh, yo nunca dije que iba a dejarlas ir vivas", dijo Aaron, y luego salió de la habitación y cerró la escotilla, cerrándonos dentro.

**El siguiente capítulo ya es desde el punto de vista de Edward, así descubrireis lo que aún no sabeis, porque serán por lo menos 3 o 4 capis de lo que pasó en esos años. Y luego volveremos a la continuación de este ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme: Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere .Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda y karitoCullenMasen.**


	13. Fresas y laca para el pelo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Vale, este también es uno de los capítulos más importantes por lo que se descubre en él, ya vereis por qué lo digo ;) A partir de ahora tendremos como unos 4 capítulos del Punto de vista de Edward, para que veais como fue su vida en esos años.**

**~ Capítulo 13 - Fresas y laca para el pelo ~**

**(EPVO)**

"Empaqueta hijo, es hora de marcharnos de nuevo a otro viaje de pesca por un tiempo", me dijo Aaron mientras que yo estaba haciendo mis deberes un día.

Con los años aprendí a no hacerle preguntas, porque todo lo que lograría sería quedarme igual. En primer lugar no entendía por qué insistía en que fuera a la escuela, ¿qué lograría aparte de llamar la atención sobre nosotros? Por otra parte, no entendía nada de lo que hacía, creo que las personas que estaban locas nunca tenían sentido. Yo había estado con Aaron por tanto tiempo que probablemente me volvería loco también, pero cuando sentía que iba a perderme por completo, iba con mi mente a otro lugar. Era un mecanismo de defensa que tenía que utilizar a menudo.

A veces, cuando yo estaba nervioso, me encontraba a mí mismo tarareando la canción del programa favorito de mi madre. Todos los días era más y más difícil recordarla, y tarareando la canción me mantenía bien, y mantenía la memoria de su vida. A pesar de que no podía imaginarme su cara todo el tiempo, me acordaba de otras cosas, como la forma en que olía a fresas y a laca para el cabello, y aunque me acordaba de mi padre, él olía a tabaco y a canela.

Yo no era estúpido. Sabía que estaba matando a mujeres y vertiendo sus cuerpos fuera del barco, mientras que se suponía que 'pescaba', pero tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto. Aunque la mayor parte de mis recuerdos se desvanecían, nunca olvidaría la primera vez que vi el cadáver de una mujer...

... ...

Yo tenía ocho años, y mis padres se habían ido a bailar por la noche. Vivíamos en un lujoso y seguro pueblo en los suburbios de Chicago, donde el mayor crimen era que los niños reventaban las bocas de incendio para que pudieran jugar en el agua. Por lo general, me quedaba con mis abuelos cuando mis padres tenían una noche de fiesta, pero los dos estaban enfermos por lo que mis padres decidieron darle una oportunidad a la hija de sus amigos, de diecisiete años, para que me cuidara. Me acordaba de su largo pelo marrón y de la forma en la que se echaba a reír como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Se llamaba Elena, y me acordé de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Ella era una chica normal, cuya vida terminó de una manera muy atípica. Invitó a su novio mientras me 'cuidaba' y pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo besándose y haciéndolo. De hecho, me acuerdo de que pensaba que ese tiempo de sesiones de amor era divertido, y en vez de dormir en mi cama como se suponía que tendría que hacer, estaba riéndome y espiándolos. Pero entonces sonó un golpe en la puerta.

"¿Quién es?", el novio de Elena le preguntó.

"La pizza", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ooo, genial", respondió.

Abrió la puerta, pero no era la pizza. Reconocí inmediatamente a Aaron, había trabajado para la empresa que había estado pintando mi casa.

"¿Quién eres tú?". Elena le preguntó con suspicacia.

"Estoy aquí para salvarte", dijo Aaron.

"¿Salvarme?", preguntó confundida.

"Lo que estabas haciendo es muy travieso, y tienes que pagar por tus pecados".

"¡Señor, es mejor que se vaya!", su novio, dijo enérgicamente.

Aaron sacó una pistola del bolsillo y lo apuntó a él, e inmediatamente comenzó a disparar. El hombre corrió hacia la parte posterior de la casa, y Aaron le siguió, aunque no vi lo que pasó con él después de eso. Aaron volvió, y vio que Elena estaba corriendo por la casa, pero él la cogió por el pelo, y puso la pistola en su cabeza.

"¿Nos has dicho que estabas aquí para salvarme?", gritó, desesperada por mantenerse con vida.

"Matarte te salvará", dijo y luego apretó el gatillo. Grité y volví la cabeza, así que en realidad no vi el disparo, y luego salí corriendo a esconderme debajo de mi cama. Yo estaba aterrorizado, y cerré los ojos tratando de hacer desaparecer a ese monstruo, pero no desaparecía. Empujó la cama lejos por encima de mí, y grité antes de que él cubriera con su mano mi boca.

Él me recogió y me llevó al salón, donde pasó por encima del cuerpo sin vida de Elena. Yo estaba tirado en la parte trasera de su camioneta, y nunca vi a mi familia de nuevo.

Viajamos por días y cuando paramos, no estabamos nada cerca de la gran ciudad. De vez en cuando se paraba en una gasolinera y me conseguía algunas papas y un poco de agua, pero siempre estaba muy hambriento. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer conmigo, ni cuánto tiempo tenía planeado tenerme secuestrado. Al rato, paró frente a un restaurante.

"Escúchame pequeño gusano, sólo te voy a mantener con vida porque yo no voy a vivir para siempre y algún día tendrás que ayudar a librar al mundo de los pecados. Pero si alguna vez piensas en irte, o traicionarme de alguna manera, mataré a tu madre y tu padre, ¿me entiendes?".

Asentí con la cabeza, por lo que continuó: "Sé donde están y no importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre voy a saber cómo encontrarlos. Ahora, por ahora, tú eres mi hijo, y vas a hacer lo que yo diga".

... ...

Nos fuimos de "pesca" unos pocos meses antes de regresar a Forks. Odiaba que insistiera en volver allí, era como si quisiera ser pillado o algo así. Aaron siempre insistía en que yo le llamara Aro cuando él 'corregía los pecados'. Era una extraña cosa psicótica que utilizaba para diferenciarse entre sus más y sus menos locas personalidades.

Pero podría haber sido peor. El nunca me hacía hacerles nada a las mujeres, a excepción de sostener la cámara. Por lo general cerraba los ojos y miraba hacia otro lado, y siempre me mantenía firme, lo que a Aaron no le importaba. Me estaba formando, y aunque no le miraba, él calculaba que con el tiempo le querría. Él estaba absolutamente loco, y yo siempre lo supe. Pero sabía que si mantenía la boca cerrada y hacía lo que él decía, mis padres estarían a salvo.

Pero él también nos grababa. Le gustaba montar la cámara y dejar que pasara el rollo de la película mientras demostraba la forma correcta de golpear a alguien. Realmente nunca sabía lo que hacía con los videos en ese entonces, pero a medida que fui creciendo, me di cuenta de que estaba vendiéndolos a los cultos y a otros grupos inquietantes que utilizaban la falsa religión como excusa para violar a los demás. No podía imaginar qué tipo de grupos disfrutaban viendo a las mujeres asesinadas, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.

El abuso sexual siempre estuvo ahí también, pero siempre era ante las cámaras, y Aaron se daba a él mismo con el látigo, y después otra y otra vez… ante la cámara.

La mayor parte del tiempo vivíamos en un barco en el pequeño puerto, pero cuando él torturaba a las mujeres un poco antes de darles la muerte, o sólo necesitaba esconderse por un tiempo, nos íbamos al granero. El granero no estaba muy lejos de la ciudad, pero era discreto, y nadie le molestaba allí. Me mantuvo en una pequeña escotilla en el suelo durante días. Aarom decía que era por mi propio bien, y era el momento para reflexionar sobre todos mis pecados, pero en realidad, me gustaba el aislamiento. Era el momento de escapar y pensar en mi familia.

Aaron nunca mataba a ninguna mujer de Forks en ningún lugar cerca porque eso llamaría la atención demasiado, por lo que nos íbamos un día de viaje por carretera para encontrarlas, o nos íbamos por varias semanas para 'corregir al mundo ' tanto como fuera posible.

Pero todo empezó a cambiar a medida que llegué a la edad adulta. Aaron quería que yo empezara a tomar un papel más importante, y él se estaba volviendo aún más loco. Después de volcar un par de cuerpos en el océano, me obligó a volver a la escuela. Una vez más, estaba loco.

Pero había algo diferente en Forks, se produjo un cambio que rara vez había pasado. Había una chica nueva en la escuela, y todos los chicos estaban colados completamente por ella. Cualquiera de ellos haría cualquier cosa por tener una cita con ella, y aunque yo no lo entendía, rápidamente también me enamoré de ella.

Era hermosa, con el pelo largo y castaño, al igual que Elena, y ella olía a fresas y a laca para el cabello, lo cual me recordaba a mi madre. Me encontré a mí mismo tarareando constantemente la canción de mi madre cuando estaba a su alrededor, pero era incontrolable de alguna manera, su olor era muy abrumador. De inmediato sentí una extraña necesidad de proteger a la chica, pero sabía que la mejor manera de hacerlo sería estar lo más lejos posible de ella. Pero a veces mi deseo de conocerla lo hacía demasiado, así que en vez de hablar con ella como yo quería, me levantaba y salía de la clase.

Pero ella todavía no sabía cómo dejarme en paz.

"¿Estás bien?", me preguntó un día en biología, cosa que nunca nadie me había preguntado antes.

"¿Cuando está alguien, alguna vez, realmente bien?". Le dije con frialdad. Ella debía pensar que era un ratito por garabatear y tararear, pero que ella lo pensara, era una buena cosa.

Le evité toda la semana, hablándole lo menos posible, pero la semana siguiente nuestros mundos chocaron de la peor manera.

"Eh, ¿quieres ayudarme con esto?", me preguntó durante un examen de laboratorio.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?". Le pregunté en voz baja.

"¿Qué tal si vas a buscar el agua?", dijo.

"Mmm", le dije mientras agitaba la cabeza.

"¿Tienes algún problema con el agua?", me preguntó confundida.

"No, simplemente no me gusta el grifo ese", murmuré con honestidad.

"¿El grifo?"

"Sí, es como ese tipo de mangueras que hay en el exterior de las casas, en los jardines. La verdad es que no me gustan". No tenía ni idea de por qué le dije eso, en vez de decirle que se trataba de una verdadera fobia mía. Aaron siempre me hacia limpiar la sangre después de haber matado a las chicas en el establo, y cada vez que tenía que tocar ese tipo de grifos, me asustaba un poco.

"Um... bien".

Ella me pidió que le ayudara con el laboratorio, y aunque ese tipo de cosas eran fáciles para mí, no me importaba intentarlo.

"¿Sabes leer?". Bella me preguntó sorpresivamente. Yo realmente no sabía lo que le hizo llegar a esa conclusión, pero su verdadera preocupación me tomó por sorpresa.

"¿No es leer algo que se aprende en el primer grado?". Pregunté, tratando de sonar como si estuviera bromeando. Por supuesto que sabía leer, lo aprendí antes de que me alejaran de mi casa, porque mi verdadero padre era un científico de investigación en biotecnología, y también sabía mucho acerca de la biología. Incluso cuando tenía ocho años, yo estaba muy interesado en la biología, y sabía a ciencia cierta que lo que estábamos haciendo en el laboratorio estaba mal.

"Soy capaz de leer bien, es sólo que hay un error en la hoja".

"¿Qué tipo de error?", preguntó con escepticismo.

"Bueno, no es un error, es un paso innecesario. Mira, esta parte de aquí es sólo una pérdida de tiempo, así que vamos a prescindir de ella y seguir de otra manera".

"No, tenemos que seguir las instrucciones correctamente", ella no estaba de acuerdo.

"Sin embargo, las instrucciones están equivocadas". No tenía ni idea de por qué me importaba tanto, pero fue el mayor error de mi vida.

Bella se acercó al profesor para preguntarle al respecto, y por supuesto, él sabía que yo tenía razón, así que pensó que tenía que estar en cursos avanzados. A pesar de que le pedí que no llamara a mi padre, el Sr. Molina lo hizo de todos modos y acabó hablando de Bella Swan.

"Por lo tanto, ¿has hecho una nueva amiga en la escuela, no?". Aaron me preguntó después de la escuela.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando", le dije irritado. Él siempre tenía extraños delirios, y tenía que pasar el resto de la semana tratando de demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

"¿Bella Swan? Ella debe de ser la hija del jefe Swan, ¿verdad?".

"Sí, supongo", le dije tratando de transmitir mi falta de interés en ella, para que Aaron no estuviera interesado en ella.

"Bueno, el jefe Swan es un buen hombre, odiaría pensar que su hija es menos virtuosa".

"Ella se porta bien", le dije rápidamente.

"Voy a tener que mantener un ojo en ella para asegurarme de ello".

Cerré los ojos y sólo esperaba que no la viera hacer nada que la haría "menos virtuosa" a sus ojos. Me odiaba a mí mismo, incluso por ser la causa de su atención en ella, pero en realidad nunca pensé que haría alguna cosa, ella era una chica normal, quien podría posiblemente encontrase con él, y no ser su víctima habitual.

Pero ese fin de semana, él la siguió y la vio bailar con algunos chicos, lo que consideró como inapropiado.

"Es hora de que te hagas hombre", me dijo con entusiasmo cuando regresé a casa.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?". Le pregunté molesto mientras tocaba mi guitarra. La guitarra era lo único bueno para mí. Él me dijo que me la había comprado para que pudiera aprender a tocar "pura" música, pero se convirtió en mi salvación y la utilizaba para expresar todos esos sentimientos que nunca se me permitía tener. A menudo, me iba a escondidas, cuando él estaba ocupado acechando personas, y tocaba en bares con micrófono abierto. Sin darme cuenta, tocaba para extraños como una desesperada forma de pedir ayuda, pero por supuesto que nadie se daba cuenta o a nadie le importaba…a nadie menos a Bella.

_"Um, te vi tocar el sábado por la noche, y sólo quería decirte que creo que eres muy bueno"_, pensé mucho en sus palabras, y aunque en realidad no me importaba, me sentía como si alguien realmente me hubiera escuchado por primera vez desde que fui alejado de casa.

"Deja la maldita guitarra cuando estoy hablando contigo", dijo con enfado, así que la dejé.

"Ya te he enseñado lo suficiente, y ahora estás listo para tomar un papel más grande en todo esto".

Comprendí de inmediato que iba a tratar de hacer que yo matara a alguien, y aunque amara mucho a mis padres, sabía que yo nunca sería capaz de hacerlo, a pesar de que su vida dependiera de ello. Podía enterrarme en lo más profundo de mi mente y mantenerme al margen mientras que él mataba a gente, pero incluso eso era demasiado para mí y me preguntaba cuánto tiempo sería capaz de aferrarme a la cordura.

"No", dije en voz baja.

"¿No?", preguntó confundido. Yo nunca le había dicho que no, así que estaba seguro de que se había sorprendido.

"No, yo no voy a matar a nadie".

"¿Y qué dirá tu mamá cuando le diga que no estabas dispuesto a sacrificarte por su seguridad?".

Apreté mis dientes y tuve que luchar contra mi ira. Aaron la alimentaba, y el que se la mostrara sólo lo emocionaba aún más.

"Si vas a matarlos, entonces, hazlo ya. Y por favor, mátame a mí también, porque estoy harto de esta mierda".

Y entonces, Aaron me golpeó. Quería luchar contra él, quería romper su cuello de mierda, pero me había comida la cabeza durante tanto tiempo, que ya no sabía qué creer. Él decía que él tenía el poder de torturar a la gente, incluso después de muerto, así que lo último que quería era que él muriera, para que pudiera volver y dañar a mi familia. Podía aceptar que iban a ser asesinados, pero la tortura era una historia completamente distinta.

"La joven señorita Swan ha llevado la vergüenza a su padre, y tú vas a hacer que se arrepienta".

"Vete al infierno", dije escupiendo sangre.

"Oh, mírate la cara. Mira lo que me has obligado a hacer. Creo que de momento no vas a regresar a la escuela. Mejor, te voy a sacar de allí y te haré una coartada perfecta".

"No voy a matarla", le grité, pero mi voz estaba apagada, lo que hizo que sonara más profunda, porque mi mandíbula estaba probablemente fracturada de nuevo.

"¿Matarla? Oh, no, yo no le haría eso a mi amigo Charlie. Ella sólo necesita que le enseñen una lección".

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, porque nunca hacía otra cosa que asesinar y torturar a sus víctimas.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?". Le pregunté.

"Yo no... tú. Ella necesita ser consciente de que cuando usa su cuerpo sugestivamente, los hombres pueden tener la idea equivocada y querer tener sexo con ella".

Realmente no me gustaba a dónde iba con eso.

"Así que, hijo mío, vamos a hacer justamente eso".

"¿Justo el que?". Le pregunté a pesar de que sabía exactamente lo que estaba hablando.

"Vas a tener sexo con ella... a la fuerza".

"No", dije otra vez, y me preparé para otra paliza, pero él sólo me miró. "El sexo es un pecado, entonces ¿por qué diablos ibas a obligarla a hacer eso?". Le dije, tratando de poner su propias 'creencias' contra él.

"Tienes razón, el sexo es un pecado, y es un asesinato. Tú y yo tenemos que renunciar a nuestras almas con el fin de salvar a otros, pero al final, somos verdaderamente los superdotados".

Negué con la cabeza lentamente.

"Oh, tú lo harás, porque si no... la mataré".

"Muy bien, lo harás de todos modos. Has matado a cientos de chicas, ¿por qué tendría que preocuparme por ésta?"

"Oh, te preocupa. Te importa porque ella se parece tanto a... ¿cómo se llamaba?".

"Te odio", le dije agresivamente, con la esperanza que tuviera piedad de mí y me llevara a la muerte allí mismo.

"Pronto me lo agradecerás. Y pensarás que te gusta esto, no sólo vas a salvar su vida haciendo esto, sino que también vas a salvar a muchos otros, así que voy a grabarlo en vídeo, y luego vender las cintas para que otros puedan mostrar a sus hijas adolescentes los peligros de ser promiscuas".

"Estás enfermo. En realidad, necesitas que te examinen la cabeza".

"Quiero que sea creíble, y recuerda, si ella no tiene miedo, entonces no funcionará. Pero lo más importante, si se las arregla para escapar, o no sigues adelante con ella, ella está muerta. Ya he encontrado a los compradores de esta cinta, así que si no acabamos matando a la señorita Swan, tendremos que seguir intentándolo hasta que lo hagamos bien".

Aaron sonrió, y luego paró la cámara, yo ni siquiera sabía que nos estaba grabando. Debió de haber planeado desde hace tiempo el golpearme, porque a él siempre le gustaba grabar eso.

Al día siguiente era lunes, y me sentí mal todo el día. El dolor físico de ser golpeado no era nada, yo estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero el temor de lo que tenía que hacer era insoportable.

"Aquí te traigo un regalo", Aaron dijo, y me entregó una máscara.

"¿Por qué tengo que llevarla si nos vamos después?". Le pregunté. Yo esperaba que ella me reconociera y que se lo dijera a la policía de inmediato, de esa manera yo podría ser finalmente detenido y sacado fuera de mi miseria.

"Si se entera de quién eres, está muerta", dijo irritado.

"¿Por qué?". Le pregunté con desesperación.

"Uno, no es bueno para vender el vídeo. El agresor debe ser un depredador sin rostro. Dos, si sabe quién eres, no tendrá el mismo nivel de miedo que quiero ver en el video. Ahora, me he metido en el estacionamiento de la escuela y he estropeado su camioneta un poco. Se le romperá de camino a casa. La esperarás en la línea de árboles de su casa, y yo voy a estar en nuestro coche grabándolo todo".

"Por favor, no me hagas hacer esto", le pregunté sin remedio. "Nunca te he pedido nada antes. He mantenido tus secretos y he hecho todo lo que me decías que hiciera. Sólo por esta vez, por favor, no lo hagas".

Yo no quería hacerle daño a nadie, pero la idea de hacerle daño a Bella era aún peor. Aaron tenía razón, me preocupaba por ella. Se parecía a Elena y olía como mi madre, pero ella era más que eso. Tenía una fiereza sobre ella, un espíritu fuerte, ella me vio cuando nadie más lo hacía, y se merecía mucho más que romperse de esa manera.

"Prepárate hijo, estás a punto de convertirte en un hombre", dijo Aaron con entusiasmo.

Mientras esperaba en el bosque de su casa, realmente esperaba que ella tuviera una pistola en su bolso y fuera capaz de disparar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y enterré mis emociones tan profundas como pude, y cuando oí la vieja camioneta destartalada pararse y chirriar, me tragué lo que quedaba de mi conciencia, y me puse la máscara...

Ella era más fuerte de lo que jamás había imaginado, tanto física como emocionalmente. Tenía una voluntad de piedra y sólo esperaba que todavía la tuviera algún día para superar el horror que yo le estaba provocando. Cuando todo terminó, me metí en lo más profundo del bosque, y vomité violentamente por todo el lugar.

"No puedes dejar aquí evidencias como esa", dijo Aro mientras me filmaba vomitando.

"Eres un maldito hijo de puta", le dije sin aliento.

"Ah, esta ha sido una experiencia de unión para nosotros. Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos ahora como padre e hijo. Algún día me retiraré, y podrás continuar mi trabajo hasta que encuentres un aprendiz por tu cuenta".

Me levanté y caminé sin emociones de nuevo a su coche. Condujo al establo, donde habíamos recogido algunas de las cosas para marcharnos de nuevo a encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir. Él quería salir del país e ir a Europa, pero mientras estaba sentado allí entumecido, yo sabía que no podía seguir adelante.

"Tengo que ir al baño", le dije rotundamente.

Aaron se detuvo en una parada para camiones y entré, pensé en iniciar una pelea con uno de los camioneros con la esperanza de que tuvieran un cuchillo, pero no podía manejar la violencia en ese momento. Vi un camión con un remolque abierto, así que corrí y salté dentro cuando el conductor no estaba mirando. Cerró la puerta detrás de mí, cerré los ojos y recé para que él me llevara tan lejos como le fuera posible.

**Aquí lo teneis, eso es lo que pasó. Aún con esto sigue quedando bastante historia por delante ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere . Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19 y Agui.**


	14. Empezar de nuevo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, estos capis que vienen desde el punto de vista de Edward son como de transición, para que conozcamos cómo fue su vida durante esos años, pero siguen estando intersantes. En unos pocos más volveremos a Bella y a como se quedó la historia ;)**

**~ Capítulo 14 – Empezar de nuevo ~**

**(EPOV)  
><strong>  
>No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuve en ese camión, pero cuando sentí que se paraba, pensé que mi viaje había terminado. La puerta trasera se abrió, y me deslicé hacia fuera pasando por delante del conductor sorprendido, y le dije "gracias" antes de alejarme. Estaba en un pequeño pueblo, aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde, así que me dirigí a la tienda más cercana.<p>

"Disculpe, ¿dónde estamos?". Le pregunté al empleado de la tienda.

"Bueno, esto es Osburn. ¿Dónde pensaba que estaba?", me preguntó.

"Osburn, ¿dónde está Osburn?". Le pregunté.

"¿Estás perdido, hijo?", preguntó con una risa. "Este es el norte de Idaho, pero si sigues un poco más hacia el este, llegarás a Montana, y si sigues un poco al oeste, estarás en Washington".

El este era.

"Gracias, señor", dije cortésmente antes de ir al exterior. Decidí seguir el este, y con el tiempo el sur. No quería estar en ningún lugar cerca de Chicago, porque sabía que el deseo de volver a casa sería demasiado fuerte. No podía ir a casa, él esperaría que yo lo hiciese, y tenía que intentar no pensar en que Aaron iría allí y dañaría a mi familia porque me había ido.

No tenía dinero, ni identificación, y absolutamente nada a mi nombre. Pensé que podía hacer autostop hacia el este, pero las posibilidades de encontrarme con otro vagabundo psicótico eran más altas cuando se hacía auto-stop. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, así que me senté en el banco de fuera de la tienda todo el día.

"Hijo, realmente no deseamos a ningún holgazán", dijo el empleado de la tienda cuando estaba cerrando la puerta por la noche.

"Lo siento", dije en voz baja antes de levantarme y caminar a un parque cercano. Me puse en un banco y me quedé mirando hacia el cielo oscuro, contemplando mi vida, hasta que el sol volvió a subir. Odiaba todo lo que Aaron había hecho, pero me odiaba a mí aún más. Mis padres eran grandes en moral y, aunque yo había pasado más años con Aaron que con ellos, me llevé sus enseñanzas conmigo y siempre confiaba en ellos más que en Aaron. Tal vez así fue como fui capaz de no perderme por completo en los últimos años, todo lo que había hecho era para protegerlos, y pensaba que estaba salvándoles. Pero después de cometer un acto tan atroz, no podría vivir en esa negación más.

Me puse a observar y pensé en las tantas mujeres asesinadas justo en frente de mí, y yo no había hecho nada al respecto. Violé a una chica que no había hecho absolutamente nada más que estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, no es que una chica menos inocente se lo mereciera más. No podía seguir creyendo que yo era sólo una víctima, porque me había convertido en un ser tan malo como él, y lo sabía muy bien. Incluso si fuera seguro volver a casa, ¿cómo podría mirar a mi padre a los ojos después de lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo iba a dejar que mi madre me abrazara y oliera su dulce aroma, y no pensar en cómo Bella estaba aterrorizada? Acepté que no volvería a ver a mis padres de nuevo, sabía que no podía cambiar eso, incluso aunque yo fuera capaz de volver.

"Oye, viejo, ¿tienes dinero?", un chico me preguntó después de que el sol se hubiera puesto más alto en el cielo.

"No, lo siento". Le dije, y luego volví a mi monólogo interno de auto-odio, pero el chico no estaba dispuesto a dejarme en paz.

"Es realmente una mierda que no tengas dinero, porque tengo un coche y tenía la intención de visitar ese lugar que está un poco alejado, no sé si sabes lo que quiero decir. Ellos te dan comida gratis y una cama caliente para dormir. Pero mira, tengo este coche, y no tengo dinero para la gasolina".

"Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte", le dije con sinceridad.

"Bueno, yo sé una manera de conseguir algo de dinero, pero necesito ayuda. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?"

"No", dije rotundamente. Realmente no sabía por qué este tipo me estaba molestando, pero sólo quería que me dejara solo.

"Hombre, es una buen lugar. Sólo necesito un poco de ayuda".

"Muy bien", dije molesto y sin otros planes. "¿Qué necesitas que haga?"

"¿Ves a ese tipo de allí?", dijo y señaló a un hombre que entraba en un banco.

"¿Sí?"

"Bueno, es mi antiguo jefe, pero me despidió y no me paga mi último cheque. Así que todo lo que necesito es que te acerques a él y le distraigas un poco".

"¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?". Le pregunté con recelo.

"Bueno, le voy a robar la cartera, por supuesto".

"Vale…bien... suerte con eso", dije casualmente y comencé a alejarme de él.

"No hombre, no seas así. Me debe dinero, es mío de todos modos".

"Siento que se quedara con tu dinero... o lo que sea, pero yo realmente no quiero involucrarme".

"Es obvio que no tienes ninguna otra opción, sé que has dormido toda la noche aquí. Todo lo que te estoy pidiendo es que me ayudes a conseguir algo que es mío, y entonces voy a conseguir la gasolina, y puedes venir conmigo hasta esa casa".

No estaba seguro de a qué se refería cuando decía "esa casa", pero tenía un punto, era otro lugar a donde ir.

Esperé a que el hombre saliera del banco, y cuando lo hizo, empecé a hablar con él. Me miró como si estuviera loco, pero yo no tendría que hablar con él por mucho más tiempo, el chico cogió su billetera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, rápidamente.

Me encontré con ese chico detrás del edificio y realmente esperaba que no estuviera mintiendo sobre ese lugar que conocía.

"Hey hombre, ha sido increíble, no te arrepentirás. Soy Riley, por cierto".

"Edward", le dije. En realidad me sorprendí cuando le dije mi nombre verdadero, había planeado cambiarlo, pero se me escapó.

Cogió cien dólares de la cartera, y tiró el resto al contenedor. Cumplió su palabra y compró gasolina, y luego me dejó ir con él a dondequiera que fuera.

"Espera, ¿vamos al oeste?" Le pregunté decepcionado.

"Sí hombre, el lugar que estaba hablando se encuentra en Washington".

Maldita sea. "Bueno, yo realmente no quiero ir a Washington, acabo salir de allí. Párate y déjame salir".

"Hombre, te lo digo, no quieres dejar pasar ese lugar. De donde quiera que estés huyendo, ese lugar es el escondite perfecto".

Lo pensé durante un tiempo, y decidí que él probablemente tenía razón. Aaron nunca sospecharía que me quedaría en Washington, por lo que no me buscaría allí. Mientras no tuviera que ir a ninguna parte cerca de Forks, o de cualquier persona que hubiera vivido allí, estaría bien.

Después de un largo viaje, llegamos a una pequeña ciudad, y nos detuvimos en una casa grande con un granero, y de inmediato me dieron ganas de salir. Odiaba los graneros y vivir en el campo, pero, como pronto descubriría, ese lugar era totalmente diferente. Había animales reales en el granero, y la gente estaba fuera lanzando pelotas de béisbol y riéndose. A pesar de que la situación era similar al infierno que había vivido antes, el lugar al que yo había venido por casualidad, parecía como un oasis en medio del desierto horrible en el que mi vida se había convertido.

"Hola, bienvenidos", dijo un hombre mientras dejaba una pelota de béisbol. Me di cuenta de inmediato de que el hombre era exactamente lo contrario de Aaron. Aaron tenía los ojos oscuros y el pelo largo y negro, y el hombre que nos saludaba tenía los ojos azules y el pelo corto de color oro. Las apariencias engañaban, pero yo sabía de inmediato que Riley estaba en lo cierto, éste era un buen lugar para estar.

Allí nos dieron ropa para cambiarnos, algo para comer y una cama para descansar en caso de que quisiéramos. Al parecer, los Cullen acogían a los "perros callejeros", como Riley nos llamaba, y permitían que los adolescentes y adultos jóvenes permanecieran con ellos hasta que pudieran volver a su vida por su cuenta. No tenía ni idea de cómo Riley había oído hablar de ellos, pero yo estaba agradecido de que lo hubiera hecho.

Riley se quedó durante una semana, y antes de irse, me pidió que me fuera con él.

"¿A dónde vas a ir?". Le pregunté.

"Ah, quién sabe, pero esa es la aventura. No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, este lugar se supone que sólo es temporal".

Odiaba la idea de dejarlo. La gente era muy agradable y me dejaban solo, que era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Decidí hablar con el Sr. Cullen y ver cuánto tiempo me permitiría quedarme.

"Uh... ¿Sr. Cullen?". Le pregunté mientras estaba tomando café en la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Sí, Edward?"

"Me estaba preguntando. ¿Cuál es la duración media de tiempo que las personas suelen quedarse aquí?"

"Bueno, eso puede variar dependiendo de las necesidades de cada persona".

"Bueno, ¿cuál es la más larga que alguien haya estado?"

"Esme y yo hemos adoptado cuatro niños que habían venido aquí a lo largo de los años. Pero todos estaban legalmente liberados de sus anteriores tutores. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Edward? Permitimos que la gente se quede aquí cuando sentimos como si estuvieran necesitados, pero si eres menor de edad, entonces tenemos que llamar a tu tutor si deseas permanecer más de una semana".

"Vale, me voy entonces", dije vacilante, y subí a mi habitación para coger el bloc de notas que en el que había estado escribiendo música, pero el Sr. Cullen me siguió.

"Edward, no suelo preguntar esto pero, ¿estás huyendo de alguien?"

"¿Por qué piensa eso?"

"Bueno, está el hecho de que estás cubierto de hematomas, y pareces muy tímido, como si no quisieras decirme algo. Mi esposa Esme trabaja como psicóloga infantil, te puede ayudar si se lo permites".

"No puedo permitirme el lujo de pagar por algo así".

"Edward, se honesto conmigo. Si alguien te ha herido, y tienes miedo de salir de aquí, sólo tienes que decirlo. Esme está vinculada por el código de psicólogo para no decir nada de lo que le digas. Este es un lugar seguro, y si confías en nosotros, nos aseguraremos de que obtengas la ayuda que necesitas".

"No puedo confiar en usted, y no puedo volver a donde vivía. Pero le agradezco su hospitalidad durante esta semana pasada".

"Edward, sólo dime que no eres un fugitivo y que tus padres no corren peligro de muerte por estar por ahí buscándote".

"No soy un fugitivo... técnicamente, y no he visto a mis padres desde que era niño. Sólo tenía que alejarme de mi situación, y acabé aquí".

"Vale. Ya que no puedo probar que eres menor de edad, sólo voy a suponer que no estás y te puedes quedar aquí todo el tiempo que necesites".

"Gracias, señor Cullen", dije con sinceridad.

"No hay de qué, y por favor llámame Carlisle".

Riley se marchó, y sabía que nunca volvería a verlo, y aunque realmente no lo conocía tan bien, le di las gracias por convencerme de que me fuera con él y salvara mi vida por completo. Me sentía seguro con los Cullen, y eso era algo que no había sentido desde que era pequeño, y dudaba de que algún día encontrara una razón para irme.

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses, y poco a poco comencé a ser más sociable con los Cullen. Incluso me sorprendí a mí mismo riendo con ellos de vez en cuando. Siempre había gente nueva, pero los mismos seis Cullen siempre se mantuvieron constantes, y me encontré casi pensando en ellos como en mi familia.

"Edward, tengo que hablar contigo acerca de algo", me dijo Carlisle un día. Estábamos todos jugando al béisbol fuera, y le había convencido a Emmett de que yo podía leer la mente, lo que le asustó y me llamó tramposo.

"¿Qué pasa?". Le pregunté a la ligera.

"Vamos a movernos a una nueva ciudad en breve. No he estado trabajando y aunque tengo un montón de fondos invertidos en acciones y bienes raíces, lo necesito para obtener ingresos de nuevo si queremos seguir ayudando a aquellos que lo necesitan".

"De acuerdo", dije preocupado. Podría esconderme en el país en el que ninguna autoridad cuestionara mi identidad, pero incluso si los Cullen me dejaran ir con ellos, no tenía ninguna forma de identificación, lo que levantaría sospechas.

"Todos hemos llegado a pensar en ti como si fueras de la familia, y nos gustaría que vinieras con nosotros, pero para que eso ocurra, vamos a tener que ponernos en contacto con los servicios sociales para que podamos tratar de obtener tu certificado de nacimiento".

"No tengo un certificado de nacimiento", le dije rápidamente.

"Edward, necesitamos ayuda. No podemos ayudarte a conseguir tu propia vida si no nos dices algo... cualquier cosa."

"Vale", dije finalmente, y accedí a hablar con Esme en el marco del código de comunicación privada entre psicólogo y paciente.

Le dije a Esme verdades parciales. Le dije que había sido objeto de abusos, y que había presenciado un asesinato, pero me negué a decir que fui secuestrado porque sabía que ella querría llevarme con mi verdadera familia. Esme estaba horrorizada por las cosas que decía, e incluso lloraba. Entonces empecé a sentirme mal por su simpatía, así que le dije que me vi obligado a violar a una chica. Yo esperaba que me atacara y me echara fuera, que es lo que me merecía, pero no lo hizo. Ella dijo que yo necesitaba desesperadamente la terapia, y prometió que si seguía yendo a sus períodos de sesiones, se aseguraría de que yo fuera atendido.

Yo le dije que estaba bien que ella hablara con Carlisle sobre todo, de hecho, decidí decírselo yo mismo porque quería que supieran exactamente a qué clase de monstruo permitían vivir con ellos, se lo debía. Estuvo de acuerdo con Esme en que necesitaba ayuda, y entonces hizo algo que yo sabía que él consideraría poco ético... me hizo algunos documentos de identidad falsos. Fui honesto con ellos, lo único en lo que mentí era en cómo me había secuestrado Aaron. Les dije que él era el novio de mi madre y ella había muerto, dejándome solo, sin familia. Ellos no querían decírselo a la policía porque les dije que la policía no lo encontraría, pero que él sí me encontraría y me mataría.

Cuando tuve mi identificación falsa, me decidí a dejar Jameson atrás y empezar de nuevo, por lo que simplemente me convertí en Edward Cullen. Nunca pasé por una fase en la que arremetiera contra los Cullen y les empujara lejos, porque incluso con todos mis traumas pasados, me las arreglé para mantener milagrosamente una comprensión de la realidad y saber que los Cullen sólo querían ayudarme. Lograr tener confianza tardó un tiempo, pero la intensa terapia alrededor de los otros Cullen con pasados malos, me ayudó a encontrarme a mí mismo para que pudiera confiar en ellos.

Carlisle también falsificó un diploma de la escuela secundaria para mí, y cuando nos mudamos a Seattle, me inscribió en un colegio cercano. Yo seguía teniendo sesiones de terapia con Esme tres veces a la semana, y todos vivíamos juntos en una gran casa en los suburbios. A pesar de que hacia un buen espectáculo para ser "normal", no había un día que pasara que no escuchara a las mujeres asesinadas llorar en silencio, y cuando cerraba los ojos, siempre veía el rostro de Bella. Sus ojos profundos de color chocolate perseguían mis sueños y me partían el alma, mientras me pedían saber por qué había destruido su vida.

Pasé dos años en la JC, y luego fui aceptado en la universidad donde me licencié en inglés a pesar que la biología era mi fuerte, pero de nuevo, ese era el viejo yo. Pasé mi tiempo en la universidad como lo pasé en la escuela secundaria, manteniendo mi cabeza agachada y tratando de no hablar a menos que fuera necesario. Aunque mi vida en el hogar era muchísimo mejor que antes, no tenía ningún deseo de hacer amigos aparte de los Cullen.

Pronto conseguí un trabajo como editor de libros, pero a pesar de mi necesidad de romper por completo con mi pasado, todavía no podía dejar que la música se fuera, aunque me cambié al piano. Yo escribía las canciones de manera personal, pero la entrometida de Alice me robó algunas y trató de venderlas a los músicos. Me sorprendí cuando mi canción se vendió por primera vez, y aún más me sorprendió el gran cheque que recibí por eso. Yo seguía escribiendo música e incluso me metí en la producción, y poco a poco, tuve una cuenta bancaria con millones. Yo podría haberme retirado de mi trabajo de editor de libros, pero era un trabajo fácil y me mantenía ocupado.

Los Cullen comenzaron a moverse por su cuenta, por lo que Esme y Carlisle vendieron su casa en los suburbios y se compraron un piso para estar más cerca del trabajo. Decidí que era hora de salir por mi cuenta, así que me compré uno de los pisos más seguro que pude encontrar. Traté de convencerme de que no tenía miedo, pero cuando estaba solo por la noche, a veces mi mente sacaba lo peor de mí y empezaba a imaginarme que Aaron estaba tratando de hacerme daño otra vez. Pero incluso con la seguridad, todavía odiaba estar solo, así que me quedaba con Alice la mayor parte del tiempo.

Jasper se había alistado en el ejército, así que estaba sola, y como yo, odiaba estar sola. Ella también fue abusada cuando era niña, pero su abuso fue a manos de su madre. El estado intervino, pero después de ser abusada en diferentes situaciones, encontró a los Cullen, que con amor, se la llevaron con ellos y la adoptaron. Todos los niños Cullen tenían antecedentes traumáticos, por lo que en realidad yo encajaba a la perfección.

"Tengo un favor que pedirte", me dijo Carlisle un día después de una cena familiar.

"¿Cual?". Le pregunté con recelo. Carlisle era un buen hombre, y por lo general sus favores ayudaban a las personas, pero la última vez que pregunté, su forma de ayudar era fregar la casa de un anciano limpiando las heces de gato. Todavía no podía soportar estar cerca de los gatos domésticos sin pensar en el olor rancio de ese lugar.

"Necesito a alguien que sea voluntario en el hospital y que puede tocar algún instrumento".

"¿Para qué?" Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Es el círculo del tiempo con los niños. Cantar algunas canciones, tocar la guitarra, lo fácil".

"Yo no toco ya la guitarra", le dije mientras sonreía sabiendo que lo haría si él realmente me necesitaba.

"¿Qué tal el ukelele?"

"Está bien, dime cuándo y ahí estaré".

De hecho, amaba ser voluntario con los niños, de ninguna manera me quitaba de mis pecados del pasado, pero aún así me hacía sentir bien de una manera que nunca pensé que fuera posible. Demasiado pronto, parecía como si estuviera pasando la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre trabajando como coordinador de voluntarios en el hospital, lo que significaba que estaba siempre ocupado. Pero estar ocupado era bueno, si tenía menos tiempo para estar solo, menor sería el tiempo que podría pasar pensando en las cosas que no podía cambiar.

Aunque yo no estaba curado, cada día que sobrevivía sin ningún tipo de violencia, era un paso más hacia la normalidad.

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere . Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui y Spekus.**


	15. Jugando con fuego

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**~ Capítulo 15 – Jugando con fuego ~**

**(EPOV)  
><strong>  
>Mi vida estaba finalmente puesta al día. Me mantenía ocupado y me esforzaba por mantener mi pasado donde pertenecía... en el pasado, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que algún día, todo iba a derrumbarse. El karma podría pillarme y hacerme pagar por lo que había hecho, no era una cuestión de «y si», sino de «cuándo».<p>

A pesar de que estaba muy ocupado todo el tiempo, Alice todavía insistía en que tenía que tener algún tipo de vida amorosa, lo que era totalmente ridículo. La idea de estar en una relación romántica estaba completamente fuera de mi campo de posibilidades, ni siquiera esperaba tener algo así. Estaba muy bien solo, y ni siquiera deseaba una relación física. Alice me preguntó varias veces si yo era gay, a lo que respondí con un rápido "no", pero la verdad era que no me sentía atraído por nadie, las mujeres y los hombres eran igualmente poco atractivos para mí, sexualmente. Esme se preocupaba por este hecho, así que pasamos muchas sesiones de terapia tratando de diseccionar mi falta de interés en el sexo. ¿Era porque yo había sufrido abusos sexuales, o es que me había visto obligado a ser un acosador? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero de cualquier manera, Esme quería arreglarlo.

Todos hicieron un viaje a Alaska un verano para visitar la universidad del compañero de Carlisle, Eleazar, y de su familia. Al igual que Carlisle, Eleazar adoptó también a los adolescentes que lo necesitan, y durante nuestra visita, Alice pensó que haría una buena pareja con Tanya, quien fue adoptada por ellos en la misma época en la que yo me había sumado a los Cullen.

Tanya era hermosa y amable en su mayor parte, pero al igual que con cualquier otra mujer, no tenía absolutamente ningún interés. Pero ella no se sentía de la misma manera como yo lo hacía, y al año siguiente, se trasladó a Seattle. Ella dijo que era porque estaba cansada de estar en Alaska, pero tuve la horrible sensación de que era para estar más cerca de mí. Traté de evitarla, pero después de que ella se negara a darse por vencida, yo estuve de acuerdo en pasar el rato con ella, pero sólo como amigos. Pronto descubrí que Tanya era exactamente el tipo de mujer que Aaron querría "salvar" y la idea hacía que me preocupara por su seguridad, así que me encontré a mí mismo aceptando estar a su alrededor cada vez más, a pesar de que me irritaba sin fin . Odiaba pasar tiempo con Tanya, pero me juré a mí mismo que nunca me mantendría al margen y dejaría que nadie más lo pasar mal de nuevo.

"Por lo tanto, ¿tú y Tanya os habéis besado ya?". Alice me preguntó una noche.

"No Alice, ya te lo he dicho, no tengo esos sentimientos por ella".

"Pues bien", dijo ella de forma inesperadamente.

"¿Bien?"

"Si, bien. No me gusta mucho Tanya. Pero si ella te gusta..."

"No. Pero me siento como si tuviera que protegerla. Ella va a todos los lugares equivocados, y constantemente va a casas de chicos diferentes todo el tiempo. Me preocupa que se cruce con alguien un poco menos agradable con el tiempo".

"Bueno, eso sería terrible, pero ella es adulta y que no puedes controlar su vida. Si ella quiere salir todas las noches, entonces ese es su problema y tú no puedes preocuparte por eso".

Pensé en ello, y sabía que Alice estaba en lo cierto. Millones de mujeres se comportaban de la forma en la que Tanya lo hacía, y a la mayoría nunca les pasaba nada malo. Tuve que recordarme que Aaron estaba enfermo, algo poco común, y que yo no podría llevar mis propios miedos a los demás.

En realidad, fue una enorme liberación el renunciar a proteger a Tanya, porque significaba que no tenía que pasar más tiempo con ella en absoluto. Toda mi familia estaba agradecida de que terminara mi no-relación con ella, a pesar de que eran siempre corteses, a ninguno de ellos le gustaba ella.

Yo había vivido durante ocho años y medio como un Cullen, y aunque siempre sentía que el karma se avecina en el horizonte, pensaba que tal vez me las había arreglado para alejarlo, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Era lunes, y aunque por lo general sólo trabajaba en el hospital los jueves, había terminado el trabajo pronto y cometí el error de ver si había algo en lo que pudiera ayudar.

"Por desgracia, acabamos de perder a uno de nuestros pacientes. Todos los niños están muy decaídos, y estoy seguro de que podrías hacer un circulo improvisado", me dijo Carlisle.

"Está bien, voy a pedir a Siobhan que me ayude a reunir a los niños". Fui a la zona de las enfermeras, pero no vi a Siobhan en ningún lugar.

"Hola Maggie, ¿dónde está Siobhan?". Le pregunté a la otra enfermera.

"Oh, realmente estamos inundados hoy, la vi salir corriendo en esa dirección".

"Oh, bien, gracias. ¿Puedes decirle que estoy haciendo un circulo con los niños?". Le pregunté.

"Claro que sí".

Me acerqué a la unidad pediátrica y empecé a ir a todas las habitación preguntando si alguien quería unirse a mí para cantar. Todos los pacientes que llevaban tiempo allí me conocían, así que todos estaban contentos de verme. Los abrazos siempre me incomodaban, pero los niños tenían abrazos mágicos y no me cansaba de ellos.

"Edward, ¿ya es jueves?". Bree me preguntó después de exprimir mi fuerza.

"No cariño, pero el Dr. Cullen ha pensado que podría venir a alegraros un rato".

"Sí, Diego murió esta mañana".

"Lo sé, lo he oído. ¿Y tú me ayudarías a conseguir a algunos de nuestros amigos para cantar con nosotros? "

"Está bien", dijo con una sonrisa.

Nos las arreglamos para conseguir que unos siete niños vinieran a la sala de recreo, y todos se sentaron en un círculo mientras cogía el ukelele.

"¿Quién quiere elegir la primera canción?". Les pregunté y todos pusieron las manos en alto.

"¿Benjamín?"

"¿Qué tal 'Él tiene el mundo entero en sus manos '?", sugirió.

"Uh, esa no la sé, ¿puedes elegir otra?". Le mentí. Odiaba esa canción y sabía que nunca sería capaz de atreverme a cantarla. Aaron la cantaba cuando estaba bajando de su altar de matar a la gente, así que siempre evitaba esa canción a toda costa.

"¿Qué tal 'Puff the Magic Dragon'?". Benjamín preguntó.

"Perfecto", le dije con una sonrisa, y empecé a cantar. Lo que más me gustaba era cuando los niños cantaban conmigo tan fuerte como podían. Era el sonido de la alegría pura y en aquellos breves minutos, no había absolutamente nada malo en el mundo.

Todos los niños tuvieron la oportunidad de escoger una canción, porque al estar todos enfermos, no eran capaces de cantar durante demasiado tiempo.

"Está bien, tenemos tiempo para una canción más. ¿Podemos todos estar de acuerdo en alguna?". Les pregunté.

"Ya sé, ¿'Wonderful World '?". Tia dijo.

"No, ya la ha tocado una vez", se quejó Peter.

"¿Podemos cantar 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow '?". Bree preguntó.

"No sé, ¿qué pensáis vosotros?"

A todos les gustaba esa canción y como tenía un ukelele, me decidí a hacer la versión hawaiana, que todos querían.

Cuando la canción terminó, todos los niños sabían que era hora de volver a sus habitaciones, por lo que todos aplaudieron y me abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

"Sois increíbles", les dije lamentándome de que mi tiempo con ellos ya estuviera terminándose.

Cuando les estaba diciendo adiós, me entró de golpe un intenso aroma de fresas y de laca de pelo, lo que me hizo mirar instintivamente hacia arriba. Fue un momento totalmente surrealista, y yo realmente creía que me había roto por fin y me había vuelto loco.

Sus profundos ojos de color chocolate me miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión, y me olvidé por completo de dónde estaba. Bella Swan no pertenecía a este mundo, sólo existía en la oscuridad, donde yo vivía, así que inmediatamente supe que pronto, ese oscuro lugar podría devorar la luz que yo estaba desesperadamente buscando. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerla desaparecer de nuevo...

Ella dijo algo, pero yo estaba demasiado consumido por el dolor, la culpa, y el odio hacia mí mismo, que no tenía ni idea de lo que dijo. Así que me vi forzado a concentrarme, alejarme lo más rápido posible de ella, lo más rápido para que pudiera volver a construir ese muro a mí alrededor.

"Edward, ¿verdad? Fuimos compañeros de laboratorio por una semana en la escuela secundaria... Eh, Bella Swan", dijo ella casualmente.

"Sí, lo recuerdo", le dije finalmente.

"Wow, tengo que decir que no esperaba volver a verte".

"Supongo que podría decir lo mismo", le dije, mientras que miraba a otro lado. Tratar de permanecer indiferente era extremadamente difícil, y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo sería capaz de aguantar.

"Así que, ¿cómo estás, dónde has estado todo este tiempo?"

"Uh, por muchos sitios, en realidad".

"Adiós Edward, te veremos la próxima semana", dijo Bree mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

"Adiós Bree, cuídate", le dije antes de volver con Bella. "Ha sido agradable volver a verte, pero debería de irme". Necesitaba escapar antes de que me tirara al suelo y confesara todo.

"Oh, yo también, realmente estoy buscando al señor Cullen, ¿sabes dónde está?"

_Maldita sea._

"Sí, ese soy yo", le dije tímidamente.

"¿Tu apellido no era Jameson?". Al oír ese nombre en voz alta me puse a temblar. Era como un eclipse total, mi vieja vida aparecía de nuevo, y me hacía imposible ver las cosas con claridad.

"Uh, ya no. ¿Para qué me necesitas?". Le dije sin emociones. Me di cuenta de que esto iba a prolongarse por un tiempo más largo, así que hice lo que siempre solía hacer cuando las cosas se ponían muy difíciles, me tragué mis emociones.

"Um, la enfermera Siobhan me ha enviado para pedirte que me muestres todo. Acabo de empezar un trabajo como enfermera y todo el mundo está demasiado ocupado".

"Sí, vale. Sígueme".

Le mostré todo y me preguntó acerca de los Cullen, a lo que le contesté vagamente. Yo no quería ser grosero o mezquino, pero desde el fondo de mi prisión emocional, era difícil decir cuál era el tono de mis palabras.

"Así que, ¿cómo está tu padre?", preguntó de pronto, lo que me confundió al principio.

"¿Mi padre?"

"Sí, lo conocí una vez en el mercado del pescado. Él era un conocido de mi padre y él nos presentó".

Yo ni siquiera había pensado en Aaron como mi "padre" en años, pero por supuesto que ella podría pensar en él como eso.

"Ah, te refieres a Aaron".

"Sí, tu padre".

"Oh, no lo veo desde hace años", le dije rotundamente mientras seguía enterrándome a mí mismo en mi propio abismo.

"¿No has visto a tu padre desde hace unos años?", preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí, tuvimos una pelea".

"¿Qué clase de pelea podría hacer que no hablaras con tu padre durante años?"

"Él, solo hizo algo... imperdonable. Yo no podía quedarme con él más, así que me fui".

Siempre me había echado toda la culpa por lo que le pasó a Bella, pero en ese momento, le culpaba a él. Tuve que revivir ese día, casi como si estuviera viendo lo que sucedía mientras asesinaba a las chicas. Esme primero había intentado conseguir que lo hiciera como una forma de hacerle frente, ella dijo que no era culpa mía, que yo nunca hubiera hecho lo que hice, si yo no hubiera estado obligado a ello. Al estar de pie junto a la chica que había asaltado, tuve que alejar esos pensamientos de mí, sino hubiera desaparecido por completo.

Por fin pude escapar de su presencia, y sabía que tenía que hablar con Esme. Tuve que arreglar lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que estaba tratando de no sentir, pero cuando llegué a su oficina, me eche para atrás. Empecé a pensar en el hecho de que Bella estaba trabajando en el hospital, y yo necesitaba aceptar eso y tratar de evitarla, o necesitaba permanecer fuera del hospital, y posiblemente, abandonar Seattle. Si le dijera a Esme que la chica que violé estaba en la ciudad, y en el hospital de Carlisle, sabía que iba a decirme que mantuviera la distancia, pero odiaba la idea de no estar con los niños más.

Me fui a mi apartamento y me tumbé en mi cama, me quedé despierto toda la noche, teniendo en cuenta lo que podría ser capaz de hacer. Había pasado los últimos ocho años en terapia intensiva y me las había arreglado para tener una vida algo normal, ¿pero podría mantener la vida que necesitaba tener, sabiendo que Bella Swan estaba tan cerca?

Sabía que debía marcharme, sabía que no debería estar en ningún lugar cerca de ella, pero me convencí de que yo era lo suficientemente fuerte para por lo menos evitarla. Sólo iba los jueves, podía evitarla las pocas horas que estuviera allí, era lo más positivo que podía hacer. Sólo tenía que conseguir la programación de enfermería y ver exactamente cuando trabajaba, y en qué piso estaría para evitarla.

Tal vez estaba jugando con fuego al quedarme, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la vida que había trabajado tan duro para lograr tener. No estaba listo para ser una persona sin hogar y un sin familia de nuevo.

Me sumergí en el trabajo aún más, teniendo más trabajo del que jamás había tenido antes. No podía escribir música, porque cada vez que lo intentaba, todo lo que salía eran deprimentes y a veces inquietantes letras que nadie querría comprar para cantar. Esme intentó hacer que me abriera para que le dijera lo que me estaba molestando, pero no podía confesárselo. El jueves pronto llegó otra vez, y temía entrar en el hospital, pero realmente creía que podría evitarla. Yo estuve allí durante tres horas sin cruzarme con ella en modo alguno, así que empecé a relajarme.

Yo casi nunca comía en la cafetería porque la comida era horrible, pero había ido tan mareado que me había olvidado de coger mi almuerzo antes de salir de casa. Me acaba de pasar a la comida rápida, porque tenía después una reunión y no creía que llegaría a tiempo. Había comprado una carne misteriosa, y me fui a la esquina de la sala para sentarme en una mesa solo.

"Hola, ¿está ocupado este asiento?", alguien me preguntó mientras el dulce aroma a fresas y a laca de pelo asaltaba mis sentidos. Miré hacia arriba lentamente ya sabiendo que era ella, y le permití sentarse. Empecé a pensar que tal vez esto era parte de mi castigo. Cuando alguien era condenado por un crimen horrible, a menudo los detectives de la policía o los abogados los obligan a ver fotos de sus víctimas torturadas como castigo.

"Estaba empezando a pensar que no nos íbamos a ver de nuevo", dijo con una sonrisa de infarto.

"Estoy aquí sólo los jueves, a menos que haya un evento específico previsto", le dije secamente.

Ella me preguntó un montón de cuestiones mundanas, y respondí a todas con breves respuestas mecánicas, y un pensamiento se me ocurrió. Ella, obviamente, no tenía ni idea de que yo era su peor pesadilla, así que quizás la aparente coincidencia de vernos, podría darme la oportunidad de conocer finalmente que no había arruinado su vida.

"Entonces, ¿cómo has estado? ¿No tenias planeado irte al estado de Washington, o algo así?". Le pregunté con la esperanza de que ella hubiera sido capaz de alcanzar sus metas.

"Uh, sí, pero en realidad no lo hice. Pero he tenido suerte".

"¿En serio?". Le pregunté sorprendido, "¿por qué?". Nunca hubiera esperado que ella dijera "suerte" después de ser atacada de la manera en que lo fue.

"Uh, mi vida no resultó exactamente como estaba prevista, pero no cambiaría nada".

Ella era un enigma, y si yo no fuera un monstruo repugnante, puede ser que incluso me quedara fascinado por ella. Cualquier otra persona que hubiera experimentado lo mismo que ella, estaría permanentemente acurrucada en la esquina de una habitación oscura en alguna parte. Pero Bella era fuerte, como siempre supe que era, y estaba viviendo su vida, no dejando que un hijo de puta como yo arruinara su espíritu.

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?", preguntó ella, y entonces me di cuenta de que había estado mirándola.

"No. Solo que eres más diferente a como yo esperaba", le dije con sinceridad.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"No sé, sólo diferente".

"Bueno, tú eres diferente".

"¿Eh? Oh, sí, bien. Mi pelo es más corto".

"No, es más que eso. Pareces mucho más relajado. No eres tan inquieto y no te he oído tararear todavía", dijo con una sonrisa. Me sorprendió su mal análisis sobre mí, yo estaba lejos de estar relajado. Tenía una vida más relajada, pero había vuelto de nuevo al infierno por estar hablando con ella en ese momento.

"No, no he tarareado esa canción desde el día en que ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en parar", le dije, y no pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. Ella olía como mi madre y entonces empecé a tararear su canción. Me volvía loco en ese entonces porque todo lo que quería hacer era poner mi cabeza en su regazo y pedirle que me frotara la cabeza de la forma en la que mi madre siempre lo hacía.

"Eso está muy mal", dijo.

"¿Por qué?". Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Era una extraña elección de la canción, pero... era buena".

"Creo que la mayoría de cosas que hice en aquel entonces se podrían clasificar extrañas".

"Por lo menos lo admites", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que lo admito, yo sabía que era extraño en aquel entonces, al igual que ahora sé que soy raro. Lo acepto y aquí estoy". Realmente no sabía qué diablos estaba diciendo, pero me había dejado ir por un breve momento y me había permitido olvidar toda la mierda en el mundo. Sólo necesitaba unos breves instantes para mantener una conversación normal con una chica normal, como si yo no fuera más que un chico normal.

"Creo que es bueno ser extraño, lo normal es aburrido". Ella dijo, lo que me hizo reír un poco, teniendo en cuenta como de "normal" estaba siendo la conversación.

"Eso no es verdad. Tú pareces bastante normal, y no puedo imaginar que algún día seas aburrida".

Ella se echó a reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?". Le pregunté.

"Yo soy la reina del aburrimiento, confía en mí".

"No lo creo", le dije en serio.

"Oh, mira. Mi almuerzo ha terminado y ni siquiera he comido nada".

"Tengo que irme también, pero ha estado bien hablar contigo", le dije y me sorprendí por que las palabras eran honestas. Décadas de terapia nunca harían por mí lo que una conversación tan simple como esta era capaz de hacer. Nunca perdería la culpa que sentía, pero sabiendo que ella estaba bien era como si finalmente fuera capaz de respirar en un mundo en el que no me había dado cuenta de que me estaba ahogando.

De hecho, me pasé el resto de la semana de buen humor. Había momentos en que me preguntaba si habría sido mejor dejar simplemente que Aaron matara a Bella, en lugar de obligarla a vivir en la tortura de lo que hice para el resto de su vida, pero después de nuestra charla, estaba muy agradecido de que estuviera viva. Era como si el mundo de alguna manera hubiera sido diferente sin ella. Deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa que haber encontrado una manera de salvarla de mí también, pero ella parecía feliz, y yo estaba feliz por ella.

Cuando el jueves siguiente llegó, me sentí más relajado ante la perspectiva de ver a Bella de nuevo, tal vez incluso tenía un poco de esperanza. Por más que tratara de luchar contra ella, me gustaba Bella, y a menudo me sorprendía a mí mismo pensando en ella, y no siempre de manera negativa.

Yo estaba trabajando en un proyecto de Carlisle, en la oficina de los voluntarios, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante", dije distraído. Yo estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que ni siquiera noté su embriagador olor cuando entró por la puerta. Se aclaró la garganta así que finalmente la miré. "Bella, hola, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Ah, bueno, quería crear un pequeño evento de voluntarios", dijo ella incómodamente.

"Vale, ¿cómo?"

"Bueno, mi hija es una niña scout, y tiene que hacer varias horas de voluntariado, así que pensé que podría traer a su pequeña tropa aquí y hacer... algo con los pacientes que llevan tiempo aquí".

"¿Tienes una hija?". Le pregunté sorprendido.

"Eh, sí", dijo torpemente.

En cierto modo, yo estaba feliz con la noticia de que ella fuera madre. Esperaba que eso significara que fue capaz de tener una relación romántica con alguien normal, dando lugar a que ella tuviera un hijo.

"Vale, sí. Hemos tenido grupos de niños antes que cantaban para la planta de recuperación, o incluso pintaban con algunos de los ancianos. Todo depende, ¿las chicas scout, por lo general, que tienen, cinco o seis años de edad?". Le pregunté asumiendo que ella no podía tener un hijo más mayor que esa edad.

"Bueno, podrían tenerlos. Creo que empiezan a los cinco, pero la tropa de mi hija tiene de siete a ocho años".

¿Siete u ocho? Habían pasado casi nueve años desde que la vi por última vez, y si su hija estaba más cerca de los ocho años, teniendo en cuenta los nueve meses que tardaba la gestación...oh Dios.

"Tu, eh…tuviste a tu hija muy joven entonces, ¿no?". Le dije con falsa indiferencia.

"Oh, sí. Nació unos días antes de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños".

Nunca había considerado que el riesgo de violarla podría acabar en un embarazo, pero con el tiempo, era muy probable que eso fuera exactamente lo que hubiera pasado. Tenía la esperanza de que quizá hubiera cambiado su vida de forma rápida y se hubiera quedado embarazada poco después. Tal vez el padre de su hijo era ese tipo, Mike, que parecía cercano a ella en aquel entonces. Tal vez...

"Um, ¿qué te parece?", me preguntó.

"¿Huh?". Le dije confundido. Me había olvidado por completo de lo que estábamos hablando contemplando la posibilidad de que el peor acto de mi vida había dado lugar a la creación de una vida.

"¿Sobre que mi hija y su tropa vengan a hacer de voluntarias?", dijo lentamente.

"Oh, bien, voy a tener que mirar por encima la programación y me pondré en contacto contigo con lo que haya". Cerré lo que estaba haciendo y me fui. Necesitaba escapar, porque ese pequeño alivio que había sentido antes pensando que estaba bien, fue disminuyendo rápidamente.

Ella no podía haberse quedado embarazada por lo que le hice... excepto que sí que podía. No había ninguna razón por la que no pudiera ser. Definitivamente no usé protección, y la idea de la "protección" era tan irónicamente enfermiza que en realidad me enfermaba al pensar en ello.

Caminé por el resto del día en un sueño. Yo había estado en esa montaña rusa emocional en las últimas semanas, así que estaba agotado físicamente. Me fui a mi apartamento porque no quería estar cerca de nadie en ese momento, y estaba obsesionado con Bella. Pasé dos semanas obsesionado y odiándome a mí mismo, pero entonces ya no podía dejar sonar más el teléfono, así que finalmente respondí.

"¿Dónde diablos has estado?"

"Lo siento Alice, estaba ocupado", mentí.

"Fui a tu piso y el portero se negó a dejarme subir".

"Eso es porque le dije que no quería ningún tipo de visitantes. Carlisle ya me envió un mensaje y le dije que estaba bien. Pensé que necesitaba un descanso".

"¿Acabas de decir que estás ocupado, y ahora estás diciendo que necesitabas un descanso?"

"Sí, estaba ocupado tomándome un descanso", le dije irritado. Quería a Alice, pero ella podría ser demasiado intrusiva, a veces.

"Bueno, Esme se va a preocupar si te olvidas de otra cena familiar".

"Está bien, te veré entonces", dije y colgué el teléfono. Realmente no quería salir del agujero en el que me había enterrado, pero Alice estaba en lo cierto, Esme empezaría a preocuparse muy pronto. Aunque yo no merecía ser normal, los Cullen habían invertido tanto tiempo y emociones en mí, que sabía que no podía defraudarlos.

Volví a trabajar y traté de volver a la normalidad. No tenía manera de saber si la hija de Bella era mía o no, sólo podía esperar que ella no lo fuera. Bella merecía algo mejor que tener que pasar su vida criando al niño del monstruo que la había violado.

Yo estaba de camino para conocer a algunos músicos por una composición mía, cuando recibí un mensaje de texto de Alice pidiéndome que la recogiera en el hospital. Ella había cogido mi puesto como coordinador de voluntarios, por lo que había pasado la tarde organizando algún tipo de función, pero no tenía su coche y estaba lista para ser recogida.

Cuando llegué al hospital, me dijo Siobhan que Alice estaba en el piso de rehabilitación, así que fui allí y me sorprendió la forma en la que el suelo parecía temblar. Había niñas corriendo por todas partes, y mientras trataba de pasar a través de ellas, una se chocó contra mí.

"Lo siento", dijo de una dulce manera precipitada, y luego corrió a mi alrededor y se metió en una habitación. Cuando vi a Bella, parecía avergonzada, y me di cuenta exactamente de con qué me encontraba. Era la tarde de voluntarios de la tropa de su hija.

"Alice les dio todas las golosinas", Bella dijo con rapidez, tratando de dar una razón para el comportamiento energético de su hija. "¿Cómo estás?, no esperaba verte por aquí nunca más".

"Uh, sí. No sabía que estuvieras aquí esta tarde".

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", me preguntó con indiferencia.

"Uh... he venido porque Alice me ha mandado un mensaje de texto diciéndome que necesitaba que la llevara a casa. ¿Era tu hija?".

"Sí, lo siento por lo de antes".

"Hola Edward", dijo Alice mientras venía hacia nosotros.

"Alice, ¿qué estás haciendo?". Le pregunté irritado.

"Oh, has venido pronto".

"No, no lo he hecho. Dijiste que tenía que recogerte de inmediato y que me tenía que dar prisa".

"Oh, los mensajes de texto pueden ser tan confusos, por eso odio la tecnología", dijo Alice y luego sonrió antes de marcharse.

"Bueno, me alegro de que estés aquí. Le he dado mi numero al doctor Cullen para que te lo diera, pero yo realmente no creo que me llames...". Hizo una pausa. "Estaba pensando que podríamos reunirnos para almorzar en algún momento...". Otra pausa. "O tal vez podríamos tomar un café, o algo así".

"Uh...". ¿Estaba seriamente preguntándome eso?

"Mamá, adivina qué", dijo la niña que había chocado contra mí, mientras venía por detrás de mí.

"¿Qué?". Bella preguntó... y todo lo demás se convirtió en un borrón.

Miré a la hija de Bella y me sentí completamente entumecido. Podría decir que la niña podía tener un verdadero padre en algún lugar, si yo ignoraba el hecho de que ella tenía mi boca, mi barbilla y mi misma forma de cara. Podría continuar con la esperanza de que ella no compartiera mi ADN si ignoraba el hecho de que su cabello era el tono exacto al de mi madre y en sus ojos había remolinos del verde Masen... si no ignoraba esos hechos, sabía que ella era mía.

**Ya sabemos cómo se siente Edward cuando vuelve a ver a Bella y a su hija ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere . Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, y lyzzycullenswan, (si me he dejado a alguien decidmelo ;)**

**Me alegro mucho de que os guste la historia y de que la disfruteis, ya estoy preparando otra... :P**

**pd: por si algunas os lo preguntais el jueves terminamos en el mismo punto y el viernes retomamos la historia, quedan 2 capis más de Edward ;)**


	16. Un día

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**~ Capítulo 16 - Un día ~**

**(EPOV)**

No tuve tiempo para pensar, ya estaba llegando tarde a mi encuentro, y si me iba, tal vez podría mantener a la hija de Bella fuera de mi mente. Bella se había marchado para ver a una de las niñas, así que aproveché la oportunidad para salir.

"Alice, tengo una reunión, no puedo quedarme aquí y esperarte", le dije rápidamente.

"¿Tienes una reunión esta tarde?", me preguntó con escepticismo.

"Sí, Alice, son músicos, no tienen las horas normales de oficina", le dije, y me fui.

Fui a mi encuentro y traté de concentrarme en lo que se decía, pero era difícil hacerlo. Me encantaban los niños, pero nunca había considerado la posibilidad de engendrar uno. El mundo estaba demasiado jodido como para traer una nueva vida. Pero que el hecho de que una de esas jodidas situaciones, de la que yo fui responsable, diera lugar a que un niño naciera, era intolerable.

Cuando mi reunión terminó, pensaba regresar a mi apartamento y enterrarme vivo otra vez, pero luego decidí para en casa de Alice primero, no quería que me estuviera llamando toda la noche.

"Hey, esperaba que vinieras aquí por la noche", dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa mientras entraba en su apartamento.

"Vale, ¿qué diablos ha sido eso?" Le pregunté.

"No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando", dijo con aire de culpabilidad.

"Oh, vamos Alice. Has intentado hacerme ir al hospital temprano, así que ¿por qué no me dices por qué?". Alice parecía tener un sexto sentido a veces, ¿ella sabía que la hija de Bella era mía y quería que la viera, o era sólo por entrometerse?

"Sólo quería que vieras a Bella. Oí que mencionaba tu nombre, y sé que le gustas, así que pensé en ayudar".

"¿Ayudar? Alice, te lo dije, no tengo ningún deseo de tener ese tipo de relación".

"¿Qué? Creo que sería una buena opción para ti".

"Alice, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, y realmente necesitas dejar de inmiscuirte en mis asuntos todo el tiempo". La idea de que mi víctima fuera un "buen partido" para mí estaba asquerosamente mal. Admito que me gustaba Bella, y tal vez en un mundo perfecto, donde me las hubiera arreglado para quedarme con mis padres y nunca le hubiera hecho daño de esa manera, me habría sentido atraído por Bella. La hubiera invitado a salir y me hubiera enamorado completamente de ella. Le habría pedido que se casase conmigo después de una cita y me hubiera gustado pasar el resto de mi vida tratando de asegurar su felicidad. Pero ese tipo de vida no existía para mí, y yo nunca experimentaría la compañía prolongada de Bella.

"Tú eres mi hermano, y sólo quiero lo mejor para ti".

"No es cosa tuya decidir qué es lo mejor para mí".

"Vale, lo sé. Pero necesito que me hagas un favor", dijo cada vez más silenciosa.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté con recelo.

"Tengo que salir un momento, y te necesito para que le hagas compañía. La traje en círculos cuando le dije cómo llegar, así que estoy bastante segura de que ella no tiene ni idea de cómo salir", Alice dijo rápidamente.

"¿De qué estás hablando?". Le pregunté molesto. Hablaba tan rápido a veces, que comprenderla estaba completamente por encima de mí.

"Gracias, eres el mejor", dijo y salió corriendo por la puerta. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con nada, y no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba ni cuánto tiempo tardaría, pero luego me di cuenta del raro desorden del apartamento. Alice era la persona más limpia que conocía, pero allí había palomitas de maíz por toda la mesa de café, así que decidí coger sólo unas pocas. Algo me hizo mirar hacia arriba, y cuando lo hice, salté.

"Oh, mierda".

"Lo siento, no quise asustarte", dijo Bella mientras permanecía de pie frente a mí.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?". Le pregunté irritado. Alice había caído muy bajo al organizar esto, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba feliz de verla. Sabía que debía permanecer lejos, pero quería llegar a conocerla mejor, necesitaba saber acerca de su hija y si realmente estaban bien.

"Alice me ha secuestrado". Yo no podía dejar de perderme en el camino de sus ojos, que se iluminaban cuando hablaba. Era obvio que ella seguía siendo una persona reservada, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más me daba cuenta de que ella era la persona más fuerte que había conocido.

Alice nos engañó para que pasáramos la noche juntos, y yo en realidad me encontraba disfrutando del hecho de que ella se hubiera movido durmiendo por lo que estaba encima de mí. Yo olía su cabello mientras dormía y escuchaba el sonido de su pesada respiración. Y hablaba en sueños también. Ella balbuceó incoherentemente sobre todo, pero de vez en cuando, decía mi nombre, lo que era terrible y sorprendente al mismo tiempo. Sabía que esto podría ocurrir, y también sabía que nunca sobreviviría a ello. Estaba enamorado de ella, o tal vez me enamoré de ella ese día en biología y me había dado cuenta ahora.

Luché contra los sentimientos al principio, porque no merecía estar enamorado de ella, pero luego me di cuenta que era exactamente lo que merecía. Era justo que sintiera amor por la chica a la que más había perjudicado, y necesitaba vivir con la tortura de no poder estar realmente con ella. Necesitaba saber que ella tenía una hija mía y que yo nunca llegaría a ser parte de su vida. Necesitaba sentir la agonía de no estar con las dos personas que eran en realidad las más importantes de mi vida. Había pensado en mi "real" familia tantas veces en los últimos años, que no me había dado cuenta de que en realidad no eran mis padres a los que había perdido. Sin saberlo, Bella y su hija se había convertido en todo para mí, nunca iban a saber la verdad, y yo nunca estaría en casa con ellas.

Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente, y yo no quería parecer espeluznante por el hecho de que la hubiera visto toda la noche, así que fingí estar dormido y estar sorprendido de que ella todavía estuviera allí. Tuve una mezcla de emociones con ella, y no entendía nada de ellos. Yo sabía que la amaba, pero odiaba estar cerca de ella y odiaba al mundo por traernos de nuevo juntos. Estaba enfadado con Alice, pero agradecido al mismo tiempo.

Bella finalmente se marchó y decidí que había estado bien durante el tiempo que había pasado con ella, pero había terminado y necesitaba seguir adelante. Un mes pasó y aunque había vuelto aparentemente a la normalidad, todavía pensaba en Bella todos los días. Pensaba en mi hija y soñaba con la idea de estar los tres juntos en un universo paralelo en algún lugar, un lugar donde no había dolor, y no había violencia, sólo una existencia perfecta. Pensé en mis padres también. ¿Pensarían que estaba muerto? ¿Podrían, posiblemente, comprender el hecho de que eran técnicamente abuelos? Yo era hijo único, nacido de padres que eran hijos únicos, así que estaba seguro de que pensaban que la línea de sangre murió conmigo.

No quería ir a casa a ver a mis padres después de enterarme de lo de Carlie, no podía, y nunca lo haría.

...

Tanya se presentó en mi trabajo un día y me preguntó si quería ir a un partido de béisbol. Y sin embargo, era la última cosa que quería hacer, Alice me amenazó hasta que estuve de acuerdo. A Alice no le gustaba Tanya, pero yo sabía que ella sólo quería que hiciera algo fuera del trabajo.

La voz de Tanya era como las uñas en una pizarra, y aunque yo no era un gran fan del béisbol, estaba ansioso por llegar sólo para desviar mi atención hacia otro lado lo máximo posible. Pero pronto me di cuenta de por qué Alice estuvo tan insistente en que me fuera, porque Bella estaba allí, y con Carlie.

Por mucho que yo sabía que debería haberme ido, no podía. La vocecita de Carlie era como la música, y el hecho de que algo tan hermoso viniera de algo tan horrible, era un puro milagro. Me odiaba tanto, que realmente pensaba que sólo era capaz de producir un monstruo, pero Carlie era la esencia misma de todo lo bueno en el mundo. Pero entonces empecé a sentir la paranoia. Carlie era una niña completamente inocente, ¿qué pasaría cuando fuera grande? ¿El mundo seguirá siendo amable con ella, o sufrirá de la misma forma en que su madre sufrió? Quería protegerla, quería proteger a Bella, y no sabía cómo.

Bella se iba a ir con Carlie al puesto de comida, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en los cientos de incontrolables borrachos que probablemente habría por el camino.

"Esperad, voy con vosotras", les dije y me apresuré para alcanzarlas. Miraba a todos como una amenaza potencial para mi pequeña familia, que deseaba poder reclamar como mía, y me quedé cerca de ellas, por si acaso. Volví a pensar acerca de lo que Alice había dicho cuando intenté proteger a Tanya, pero esto era diferente, era mi trabajo proteger a Bella y a Carlie. Aunque pareciera horrible, yo era responsable de ellas y que me mataran si fallaba.

Carlie me hizo un montón de preguntas, y aunque me hizo sentir incómodo con su cercanía, amaba cada minuto con ella. Ella era inteligente y extrovertida, y estaba tan entusiasmada acerca de la vida, que era difícil no estar emocionado con ella.

Después de tener nuestros alimentos, Bella empezó a preguntar por qué la había evitado, y yo le dije que no debíamos ser amigos, a lo que respondió preguntándome si yo era un monstruo. Se suponía que era una broma, y yo lo sabía, pero no tenía idea de cuanta razón tenía.

La multitud estalló en vítores, e instintivamente, Bella y yo miramos hacia ellos. Sólo miré hacia otro lado por un momento, pero en ese tiempo pasó... Carlie había desapareció.

Inmediatamente pensé en lo peor y comencé a entrar en pánico. Sabía lo fácilmente que los niños podían desaparecer y nunca ser vistos de nuevo, lo había vivido, pero no permitiría que sucediera con Carlie. No dudaría en destrozar a todos los presentes hasta que encontrara a mi niña. Ella se había ido sólo por un minuto, pero después de que la encontráramos, me di cuenta de que yo nunca sería el mismo.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar lo que debía hacer. Quería a Bella, pero no podía estar con ella, quería una relación con Carlie, pero no podía ser su padre... estaba tan confundido.

Carlie me pidió que fuera al zoológico con ellas, y estuve de acuerdo demasiado rápido. Esperaba con ansiedad que el sábado siguiente llegara, y traté de convencerme de que estaba mal por mi parte tener ese tipo de contacto con ellas. No podía evitar pensar que las otras veces que nos habíamos visto, Alice nos había empujado a hacerlo, pero esta vez, estuve de acuerdo en pasar el día con ellas por mi cuenta, y no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba.

Después de la conversación que tuve con Bella en la cafetería del hospital, me permití dejar atrás el pasado, sólo por un día. Necesitaba ese día con ellas, necesitaba aire para respirar. Tenía que reírme con ellas y pretender que todo estaba bien. Tenía que darle a mi hija un paseo por el zoológico y comprar todo lo que ella quisiera. Sólo un día, y luego las dejaría en paz y esperaría que se olvidaran de mí.

Ese día no había terminado, y acepté la oferta de Carlie para ir a cenar a su casa. Me deleité con el hecho de que con entusiasmo me enseñara su habitación y me hiciera jugar a las muñecas con ella. Sólo absorbía cada minuto con mi hija y su increíble madre, y sabía que tenía que ser el mejor día de mi vida. Me gustaría tener ese día conmigo dondequiera que fuera a partir de entonces, y en cualquier momento que cayera o incluso comenzara a sentir injustamente lástima por mí mismo, me gustaría pensar en lo bueno que había sido una vez. Felizmente bailaría en el infierno cuando llegara mi hora, porque el dolor que había tenido valió la pena al tener la alegría eterna de ese primer día.

Antes de irme, Bella me dijo que quería irse de su apartamento, y la idea me asustó. Odiaba la idea de que Bella encontrara un lugar que se pudiera permitir pagar, porque era poco probable que fuera un lugar tan seguro como yo necesitaba que tuviera. Así que la convencí para que se mudara a mi apartamento. Había cambiado todo para que fuera más fácil para Carlie y compré montones de cosas para la habitación de Carlie pensando que disfrutaría. Y luego traté de dejarlas solas.

Unas semanas después, empecé a pasar cada día por el lugar donde vivían y era una completa tortura, pero una vez más, es lo que merecía.

Alice me llamó un día, y dijo que no había ningún problema pero que Bella necesitaba a alguien para que recogiera a Carlie de la escuela. Yo sabía que Alice podría fácilmente recogerla, pero no discutí porque la idea de volver a verla era demasiado irresistible. Creí que el zoológico fue el mejor día, pero estaba equivocado, porque el día que recogí a Carlie de la escuela, tenía que ser el día más decisivo de mi vida.

Pasamos la tarde juntos, solos ella y yo, y fue increíble. Hicimos los deberes y vimos inquietantes películas de Disney, pero cuando se quedó dormida en mi regazo, sabía que de alguna manera yo estaba en el cielo... Pero la noche fue mejor que bien.

Al final Bella llegó a casa, metimos a Carlie en la cama y hablamos por un tiempo. Sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos. Nunca había sentido una sensación tan increíble como la de tener la boca de Bella en la mía, el gusto de su lengua en mi boca, sentir su cuerpo moldeado para mí. Yo la quería, quería todo de ella, y nunca había tenido que luchar tan duro en nada como lo había hecho para alejarme de ella. Estaba mal en muchos niveles, y mientras estaba fuera del ascensor para irme, perdí la batalla.

"Realmente no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo", le dije después de golpear su puerta de nuevo.

"Ven aquí", dijo en voz baja y me llevó de vuelta hasta ella. De alguna manera terminamos en su habitación y con la ropa en el suelo.

"No quiero hacerte daño", le susurré siendo más cierto que todo lo que había dicho nunca antes.

"Entonces no me dejes", me susurró a su vez, y sabía que nunca me iría bajo mi propia voluntad.

"No quiero dejarte nunca", le dije al tiempo que me ponía detrás de ella y le quitaba su ropa interior. Me empujé en ella con lentitud, y sentí como si hubiera entrado por completo en un nuevo mundo. Bloqueé el recuerdo de lo que fue la última vez que estuve dentro de ella, el obligar a una chica asustada a algo así no se podía sentir igual que como se sentía el tener sus brazos alrededor de mí, y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Estás bien?". Murmuré, porque lo último que quería era que ella quisiera parar, porque yo creo que no lo haría.

Asintió con la cabeza, así que seguí con mi empuje suavemente. Yo nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales antes, y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero me encontré acelerando hasta que sentí que se ajustaba a mí alrededor. Si estuviera cuerdo me podía haber preocupado por su cuerpo siendo aplastado por el mío, pero no podía pensar con claridad y el que se hubiera ajustado a mí se sentía mejor, haciendo que saliera una leve gemido de mis labios. Ella se corrió en mí, y su cuerpo parecía estar pidiendo al mío por más.

Empezó como un dolor en el estómago, que acabó estallando en una explosión eléctrica mientras podía sentir como me corría dentro de ella.

Nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro, y sabía que nunca sería capaz de sobrevivir más sin ella.

... ...

No había vuelto oficialmente de nuevo al piso con mis chicas, pero nunca pasaba una noche fuera. Pasábamos cada segundo que podíamos juntos, y yo a menudo me detenía y me preguntaba cómo había podido vivir sin ellas. La culpa siempre estuvo ahí, pero había aprendido a vivir con ella. Era como un hueso roto, el dolor siempre era constante, pero podía pasar por un tiempo de él. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo podría mantener la farsa, pero cuanto más tiempo estuviéramos juntos, más real se sentía y lo otro lo consideraba como una mentira. Pero en el fondo de mi mente, siempre sabía que no podía durar para siempre, que no merecía la felicidad. Mi día perfecto se había convertido en meses perfectos, y antes de darme cuenta, todo había terminado.

"Fui violada. ¿Sabías eso?", Bella dijo. Ella estaba tan molesta que estaba temblando. "Sucedió justo cuando tú y tu padre os fuisteis de la ciudad..."

"Oh Dios mío... lo sabías", dijo en voz baja. "Tú has sabido todo este tiempo que tu padre me violó".

"¿Qué?". Le dije asombrado. Ella había estado diciendo muchas cosas, y yo simplemente dejaba que las dijera, pero el hecho de que ella hubiera llegado a la conclusión equivocada, me hizo hablar, sabía que era hora de decirle la verdad.

"Sabías desde el principio que Carlie es tu…hermana. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí con nosotras, y hacerme el amor conociendo la verdad y guardártela para ti? ¿Es por eso que querías vivir aquí, con todos los hombres de seguridad? ¿Va a venir a por mí otra vez? ¿Va a venir a por Carlie?".

"Aaron no es mi padre biológico. Yo no estoy conectado a él genéticamente en absoluto", dije lentamente.

"Espera, ¿qué me estás diciendo?", preguntó ella sin comprender. "¿Cómo podría Carlie parecerse tanto a ti, si ella no es tu hermana biológica?"

"Nunca quise hacerte daño", le dije en voz tan baja que apenas pude oírme.

Bella me gritó, y lloró, y me gritó un poco más. Yo la quería más que a cualquier cosa y todo lo que quería era envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella y hacer que el dolor desapareciera, pero sabía que nunca podría hacerlo. Crucé una línea que nunca tenía que haber sido cruzada y ahora iba a perderlo todo.

"¡DI ALGO! Di algo, me merezco eso", dijo frustrada.

"No hay nada que pueda decir que te tranquilice. No puedo cambiar lo que pasó, no hay excusa de que pueda hacerlo ya bien". Miré hacia arriba desde el suelo, y miré profundamente a sus ojos. "De verdad que lo siento, pero sé que nunca será suficiente". Una lágrima resbalaba por mi cara, así que aparté la mirada de nuevo antes de coger mi abrigo. "Pero te juro que no tienes que tener miedo nunca más. No voy a volver, nunca te haré daño de nuevo".

No importaba lo que hiciera, el daño era el mismo y excusarme hubiera sido insultante por encima de todo lo demás. Bella estaba sufriendo lo mismo que hubiera sufrido si yo hubiera querido violarla, así que no había nada más que decir. Me habría echado a sus pies y le hubiera suplicado perdón si pensaba que eso podría aliviar un ápice su dolor, me habría matado allí mismo si ella me lo hubiera pedido. Pero nada podría hacerlo mejor.

Hubiera querido abrazar a Carlie una vez más y decirle que la amaba, pero no tenía derecho a hacer eso. No tenía absolutamente nada dentro de mí y no tenía sentido que siguiera. Empecé mi vida como Edward Masen, y luego me vi obligado a convertirme en Jameson otra vez. Al final, después de haber encontrado algún tipo de normalidad convirtiéndome en un Cullen, y permitiéndome a mí mismo estar con Bella y con Carlie, había arruinado mi vida también. No podía volver después de lo que había hecho, y al final había ido demasiado lejos. Estaba en el punto más alto, y ahora la única dirección para ir, era hacia abajo.

Consideré terminar mi vida por completo, pero la muerte era demasiado fácil para ser una consecuencia de lo que hice, yo necesitaba ser torturado. Me llevó alrededor de un rato, y terminé en el departamento de policía de Seattle. Había oído que a menudo a los violadores les daban palizas en la cárcel, y yo sólo podía esperar tener suerte.

"Disculpe". Le dije al hombre en la recepción.

"Si usted está aquí para presentar una queja, la cola está allí. Si usted está aquí para informar de bienes robados, la cola está allí y si está aquí por un accidente de coche, la cola es la de la esquina".

"Uh, no. Estoy aquí para entregarme", dije sin emociones.

"¿Por qué? ¿Robó algo?"

"No, violé a una chica". Le dije rotundamente y esperé a que el hombre me mirara boquiabierto y aturdido.

"Uh, esto no es broma. La violación es un delito grave".

"No estoy bromeando".

"Muy bien, ¿tiene usted un abogado?"

"No necesito un abogado. Soy culpable y estoy confesando".

"Uh... Black, ¿me puedes ayudar un minuto?"

"Claro, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", dijo Black al verme.

Jacob era el amigo de Bella. Lo vi un par de veces desde que comenzamos a salir, pero nunca nos llevamos bien, porque yo sabía que sentía algo por Bella. Yo no le gustaba porque ella me había elegido a mí por encima de él, y a mí no me gustaba él porque quería a mi novia. Pero mirando hacia atrás, siempre supe que era el mejor hombre, y tal vez esa era la razón principal por la que me molestaba.

"¿Conoces a este tipo?", el primer chico preguntó a Black.

"Sí, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Acaba de declararse culpable de violación".

"¿Qué?". Black dijo sorprendido. "¿Qué diablos está pasando, Cullen?"

"Él ya te ha dicho lo que está pasando. Violé a una chica, y ahora lo estoy confesando".

"¿Qué?... ¿cuándo?... bueno, empieza desde el principio". Black dijo confundido.

"Hace casi nueve años, en Forks. Una chica en un oxidado y viejo Chevy, que se le rompió a la vuelta de la esquina de su casa".

"¿Qué demonios? Eso no es gracioso Cullen".

"Llama al departamento de Forks, estoy seguro de que puedes comprobarlo".

Era obvio que Jacob ni siquiera sabía que Bella había sido violada, y estaba seguro de que, dado que Charlie era el jefe de la policía, fue capaz de mantenerlo en secreto. Yo no tenía intención de decir el secreto de Bella, pero tenía que hacer que estos tipos me tomaran en serio.

Jacob hizo una llamada telefónica, y luego caminó hacia mí con los ojos ardientes. Sacó unas esposas, pero antes de ponérmelas, me golpeó fuerte en la mandíbula. Era un hombre fuerte, pero me habían golpeado con un mazo antes, por lo que su golpe no me hizo más que ensangrentarme el labio. Él me leyó mis derechos, y luego me llevó a una celda de detenidos a la espera de la sentencia.

**Ya tenemos a Edward en la cárcel, un capi más para juntarnos con el punto de vista de Bella y ya seguimos con la historia ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan y missju.**


	17. El mundo entero

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Y llegamos al último capítulo desde el punto de vista de Edward ;)**

**~ Capítulo 17 - El Mundo Entero ~**

**(EPOV) ****  
><strong>  
>Me senté en la celda durante dos días antes de que me movieran a la prisión del condado. Me tomaron las huellas digitales, y tomaron muestras de mi ADN para interrogar a los casos de violación de la zona. A pesar de que no quería un abogado, tenía uno de oficio para mi caso, solo para mantenerme informado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. La cárcel no era en realidad muy diferente a la escuela secundaria. Allí estaban los agresores, y los perros informadores, y luego estaban los que no hacían más que coquetear todo el día. Y como la escuela secundaria, yo mantuve mi cabeza agachada y traté de estar lo más separado de los demás como me fuera posible.<p>

"Cullen, tienes un visitante", me dijo el guardia mientras estaba pasando el tiempo solo en mi celda.

"Muy bien, gracias", dije en voz baja, y le seguí hasta el área de visitas.

"Ya sabes Cullen, eres mi presa predilecta, eres siempre tan amable".

"Uh, gracias".

Yo ya sabía que era mi abogado de oficio, porque nadie más sabía que estaba allí.

"Ah, Edward, es bueno volver a verte", dijo mi abogado defensor Garrett Nomadston.

"Sí, igualmente", dije con sarcasmo.

"Mira, el estado está teniendo dificultades para encontrar tu certificado de nacimiento. Tenemos lo que parecen ser dos alias diferentes para ti, pero no hay documentos legítimos en ningún lugar. Los documentos de los Cullen estaban muy bien hechos, pero los de Jameson son horribles. ¿Cómo diablos has podido escapar con esas identificaciones tantos años?".

"No lo sé. Nunca nadie me preguntó", le dije sin emociones.

"Mira, tenemos que saber cuál era tu nombre al nacer. Comprobaron tus huellas digitales, pero no encontraron nada en absoluto. ¿Puedes decirme al menos el tiempo que estuviste con el apellido Jameson?"

Negué con la cabeza. En realidad, me acordaba de que yo tenía ocho años cuando me llevó, y sabía que había pasado casi nueve años en la escuela secundaria, pero no podía estar seguro de si tenía realmente diecisiete años cuando fingía tenerlos. Estuve años sin ir a la escuela, e incluso mirando a un calendario, cinco años podrían haber pasado, o uno, y yo nunca hubiera notado la diferencia. Podría estar en cualquier edad entre veintitrés y treinta. A los ocho, no sabía en qué año nací, por lo que no podía darme cuenta de ninguna manera, pero me acordaba vagamente que mi cumpleaños era en verano, aunque podría haber estado equivocado acerca de eso también.

"¿Y estoy asumiendo que no tienes ni idea de cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?"

Me encogí de hombros.

"Vale, bueno, ya que vas a estar aquí por un tiempo, es necesario que alguien tome la responsabilidad de tus finanzas. No eres un ciudadano legal, por lo que, técnicamente, el Estado puede aprovecharse de todo tu patrimonio".

"Espere... ¿cómo que todo?". Le dije con preocupación.

"Pues sí. No hay tal persona llamada Edward Cullen, así que a menos que muevas todo tu capital a una cuenta legal, el gobierno lo cogerá después del juicio".

"¿Puedo pasarlo a la cuenta de otra persona sin su participación?"

"No. Ellos tienen que firmar para eso".

"Mira, no creo que esa persona venga a verme, pero necesito que ella consiga el dinero".

"¿Cuál es tu relación con ella?"

"Ella es la madre de mi hija".

"Bueno, tengo que estudiarlo un poco más. Si el nombre de Edward Cullen aparece en su certificado de nacimiento, entonces tal vez podamos moverlo antes de..."

"Mi nombre no aparece en su certificado de nacimiento".

"Edward, realmente no sé cómo ayudarte".

"Sólo tengo que asegurarme de que mi hija y su madre son atendidas. Tengo un montón de dinero, y sólo hay que hacerlo", le dije.

"Bueno, entonces te sugiero que uses parte de ese dinero para contratar a un abogado de verdad para ti".

"Puede que tengas razón", asentí.

Le dije a Garrett que encontrara un abogado para mí, lo que aceptó, por lo que no me sorprendí cuando tuve otra visita al día siguiente... pero no era un abogado.

"¿Cómo estás, hijo?". Carlisle dijo mientras el guardia me llevaba a la mesa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". Le pregunté confundido.

"Bueno, Liam me llamó y me dijo que te iba a representar", explicó. Liam O'Malley fue el abogado de Carlisle durante años, y los dos eran realmente amigos cercanos. Yo debería haber sabido que buscar a un abogado en Seattle cuando había una gran cantidad de dinero en juego, me llevaría a él, era absolutamente el mejor. "¿Qué está pasando Edward?"

"Nada está pasando, estoy en la cárcel y necesito un abogado para que me represente para que el Estado no coja todo mi dinero".

"Edward, me han dicho que fuiste arrestado por violación. Te conozco, sé lo que has hecho, pero lo que yo creo por encima de cualquier otra cosa es que tú nunca has violado a nadie. ¿Liam me ha dicho que no estás tratando de aclarar tu nombre?"

"Soy culpable, por lo que no hay razón para luchar contra eso, y sabes muy bien que soy capaz de violar a alguien".

"No, lo que sé es que eras un niño que se vio obligado a hacer algo contra su voluntad, fuiste víctima también. Pero no lo entiendo, lo estabas haciendo tan bien. Tú y Bella parecíais felices, estabais haciendo planes para el futuro, ¿qué ha cambiado?"

"Le mentí. Traicioné su confianza y ahora estoy pagando por ello".

"¿A quién, a Bella? Edward, por favor, sólo dime lo que está pasando".

No quería que los Cullen supieran que estaba en la cárcel, no quería que nadie lo supiera. Tal vez era porque no quería decepcionarlos, y desde luego no quería ningún tipo de visitas. Pero como Carlisle había venido de todos modos, me decidí a contárselo.

"Fue Bella. La chica que violé cuando estaba en la secundaria, era ella", dije lentamente.

Carlisle me miró aturdido durante un minuto. "¿Pero la querías, y nunca le dijiste la verdad?", asumió.

"No era mi intención que esto sucediera, sólo quería verla y saber que estaba bien y luego me enteré de lo de Carlie y caí del todo".

Él asintió con la cabeza comprendiéndome. "Carlie es tu hija", dijo. No era una pregunta, se trataba más de una realización. "Que... impactante es todo esto, tengo que decir que estoy más sorprendido de no haberme dado cuenta nunca antes. Pero ahora que lo pienso, Carlie se parece a ti".

"Sí, me di cuenta la primera vez que la vi, y estoy realmente sorprendido de que Bella y su padre nunca se dieran cuenta".

"A veces es difícil ver lo obvio".

"Supongo".

"Por lo tanto, ¿Bella se lo ha figurado todo y te han arrestado?"

"Bella me descubrió, y entonces me entregué".

"¿Le contaste todo?"

"No voy a poner excusas para ello, Carlisle. Lo hice, y se merece justicia por lo que pasó".

"Tienes razón, ella se merece justicia, por eso es necesario decirle a la policía todo sobre Aaron. Podría estar todavía en alguna parte haciendo daño a la gente, tiene que ser sacado de las calles".

"No van a encontrarlo". Le dije sin remedio. "Y no se te ocurra decir que Aaron Jameson era su verdadero nombre".

"Por lo menos dales una descripción. Diles que hay un hombre por ahí que está cometiendo esos horribles crímenes. Da a las familias de esas mujeres un poco de paz".

"Está bien, tienes razón. Pero esto tiene que ser hecho en voz baja. Si él sabe que he hablado con la policía acerca de él, va a ir después a por Bella y a por Carlie, incluso después iría a por todos vosotros".

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirles lo que sabes. No irán a los medios de comunicación contando nada, se mantendrá en secreto si les digo que es necesario. Voy a hacer que Liam venga aquí, y se siente contigo cuando les cuentes todo. De esa manera, él podrá hacer que se cumpla todo legalmente y convertirte en un testimonio sellado".

Yo odiaba la idea de hablar de Aaron a la policía. Si tuviera que encontrarme de alguna manera, sabía que iría a buscar a mi familia, y yo no estaría allí para protegerlos. Pero Carlisle tenía razón acerca de las mujeres que asesinó, sus familias necesitaban saber qué pasó con ellas, pero lo más importante, si había la más mínima posibilidad de que Aaron pudiera llegar a ser detenido, entonces la vida de sus futuras víctimas estaría a salvo.

Carlisle se marchó y dijo que regresaría al día siguiente con su abogado, pero yo no estaría allí al día siguiente. Por la noche fui trasladado al Clallam, que era un Centro Correccional de la Bahía, y estaba más cerca a la prisión de Forks. Dijeron que como el crimen ocurrió en el Condado de Clallam, necesitaban que se celebrara allí.

Traté de mantenerme a mí mismo como en la última prisión, pero la gente de allí no era tan servicial.

"Hola chico guapo, ¿por qué no vienes aquí y hablas con nosotros por un momento?", gritó un hombre desde el otro lado del patio. Me fui y me escondí en una multitud de otros chicos y seguí manteniendo la cabeza agachada. La prisión en realidad no habría sido tan mala si se me hubiera permitido quedarme solo en mi celda todo el tiempo, pero salir a la calle era un infierno.

"Levántate Cullen, tienes un visitante", dijo el guardia. Extrañaba mucho a los guardias de Seattle, eran siempre agradables y conversadores. El guardia de aquí no daba una mierda por nadie, los presos no merecían que nadie cuidara de ellos.

Pensé que eran Carlisle y Liam, que debieron de haberse enterado de mi traslado, pero no fui llevado a un área normal de visita. Cuando vi a Charlie en la pequeña habitación mirándome como si yo fuera la peor escoria del universo, sabía que no iba a ser un encuentro agradable.

"¿Cómo te atreves?". Charlie dijo lleno de odio. Siempre me había gustado Charlie, era un hombre tranquilo, y amaba a su hija con mucha fiereza, pero por otra parte, no podía imaginar que alguien no amara a Bella.

"Te di la bienvenida a mi casa, me senté contigo a ver el béisbol, te confié a mi hija y a mi nieta, y después de todo, tú eres el hijo de puta que la dañó al máximo".

Realmente no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Sabía que incluso una disculpa en ese momento habría sido un insulto, pero sólo mirar sin decir nada era malo también.

"¿Está bien?". Le pregunté en voz baja.

"No te atrevas a preguntar por ella", dijo con saña.

"Sólo necesito que me haga un favor, necesito que le diga a Bella..."

"¡No vuelvas a decir su nombre otra vez!". Gritó, y luego explotó.

Yo le iba a pedir que le dijera a Bella que Liam iba a ponerse en contacto con ella, y necesitaba saber su número de cuenta para que lo mío se pudiera transferir a su nombre, pero no tuve la oportunidad de pronunciar las palabras. Me quedé ahí y dejé que Charlie golpeara mi cara, me di cuenta de lo agradecido que estaba de que Bella y Carlie lo tuvieran. Sabía a ciencia cierta que si alguien alguna vez herían a Carlie como yo herí a Bella, no dudaría en matarlo, pero Charlie era un hombre mejor que yo, y con el tiempo se detuvo.

"No vale la pena, Charlie", oí decir a otro oficial, aunque el zumbido en mis oídos era tan fuerte que la voz sonaba apagada. Charlie dijo algunas cosas odiosas, y yo lo único que deseaba era estar coherente para oírlas. Ser golpeado no era nada nuevo para mí, era casi una forma de aliviarme de alguna manera, porque en esos minutos que duraba, no tenía que odiarme tanto. Era más fácil ser castigado por alguien más que estar constantemente rechazado por mi propia existencia. Después de que la paliza terminara, siempre podía alejarme de la persona que me la había dado, aunque fuera sólo irme al otro lado de la habitación, pero nunca podía escapar de mí mismo.

Charlie se marchó, y me llevaron de vuelta a mi celda.

"Maldito hombre, ¿Félix finalmente ha llegado hasta ti?", mi compañero de celda me preguntó, y, por supuesto, no respondí.

A los dos días Carlisle y Liam fueron capaces de reunirse conmigo.

"Dios mío, ¿qué te ha pasado?". Carlisle dijo horrorizado.

"Nada, estoy bien", le dije rápidamente.

"¿Un guardia te hizo eso, o un preso?". Liam me preguntó.

"No importa. ¿Qué está pasando con la declaración sobre Aaron?"

"Me he preparado para reunirme con el comisario de policía del condado, pero no puede reunirse contigo inmediatamente", dijo Liam.

"Edward, ¿nadie te ha visto la cara? Parece que tienes una infección". Carlisle deslizó la silla más cerca a la mía y empezó a examinar los cortes en las mejillas y en la barbilla.

"Estoy bien", le dije otra vez.

"No, no, estás ardiendo", dijo Carlisle y luego se fue y empezó a gritar a los guardias. Me llevaron al hospital de la prisión y me mantuvieron allí durante la noche mientras que recibía una fuerte dosis de antibióticos. Liam quería presentar cargos, aunque no había dicho quien me lo había hecho, pero nunca me molestaría con Charlie sobre algo así, era perfectamente comprensible.

Todo en el ordenamiento jurídico pareció una eternidad. Pasó otra semana antes de que el comisario finalmente decidiera reunirse conmigo.

"Por lo tanto, ¿usted está diciendo que ese hombre asesinó a innumerables mujeres de todo el país, pero no sabe donde en concreto fue asesinada cada una, y no puede identificar a ninguno de ellas?". El comisario dijo frustrado. Tenía un libro que contenía cientos de fotos de mujeres desaparecidas en los últimos quince años, pero no podía recordar ninguna de las caras de las mujeres. Traté de no mirarlas, y por una que vi, rápidamente traté de bloquear mi memoria.

"Conozco a una", dije en voz baja. Siempre la recordaría, pero desde el día en que violé a Bella, cada vez que pensaba en Elena, siempre veía el rostro de Bella, donde ella estuviera. Cerraba los ojos y veía a Aaron apuntando la pistola, y Bella lo miraba aterrada y gritaba sabiendo que su vida estaba a punto de terminar. Entonces él me cogía y pasaba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Bella, que estaba en el suelo cubierto de sangre. Esa era la manera en la que yo la recordaba, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo era Elena, pero sabía su nombre y sabía donde fue asesinada.

"Elena, ella tenía diecisiete años y fue asesinada en Chicago. Creo que su novio fue asesinado también. Tuvo que ser como hace dieciocho años más o menos".

"¿Y vio el asesinato?"

"Sí", dije secamente.

"¿Y qué estaba usted haciendo cuando la muerte se produjo?"

Me encogí de hombros, "cubrir mis ojos".

"Pero usted acaba de decir que lo vio", el comisario me preguntó con suspicacia.

"Lo vi con el arma apuntando a su cara, me di la vuelta y escuché el arma dispararse, me di la vuelta otra vez y la chica estaba muerta".

"¿Así que en realidad no le vio apretar el gatillo?"

"¿Me está tomando el pelo?". Carlisle le preguntó irritado.

"No, de hecho toda esta historia parece ridícula. Usted violó a la hija del jefe de la policía de Forks, por lo que no va a conseguir una sentencia menor por testificar acerca de estos asesinatos".

"Yo no estoy mintiendo. Hay un establo, no muy lejos de Forks. Si va por la carretera del este de Taildega durante dieciséis kilómetros, llegará a un camino, y a la izquierda hay una casa de campo con un granero. En el establo hay una escotilla y ahí es donde mantenía a las mujeres cuando quería torturarlas un poco. Estoy seguro que usted puede encontrar un poco de sangre en alguna parte, o alguna otra evidencia".

"Ahora, si él mató a la chica en Chicago, ¿por qué debería de haber sangre en un granero, en un área rural de Forks?"

"Mató a otras chicas en el granero. Él se hace llamar Aaron Jameson, pero no sé cual era su apellido cuando vivía en Chicago. Trabajó para la empresa de pintura que vino a mi casa, donde la chica fue asesinada. Sólo tiene que comprobar los asesinatos, estoy seguro de que usted puede encontrar algo acerca de eso".

"¿Y si encontramos 'algo' sobre ese caso de Chicago, cómo diablos sabemos que no fue usted el que mató a la chica?"

"¿Puede sólo escucharle?". Carlisle preguntó con enfado.

"Está bien, está claro que usted no está tomando en serio a mi cliente", dijo Liam.

"Oh no, estoy grabando todo lo que dice, sólo estoy expresando mi opinión sobre esta mierda".

"Bueno, hemos terminado aquí", dijo Liam, por lo que el guardia vino a acompañarme a mi celda.

"Se fuerte hijo, vamos a conseguirlo", dijo Carlisle mientras me alejaba.

Me sentía mal porque Carlisle estuviera tratando muy duramente de ayudarme, cuando no había nada que hacer. Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron lentamente. Al comisario no le parecía que hubiera algún plan para tomar lo que dije en serio, pero al menos lo intenté. Yo sólo podía esperar que la policía por lo menos mantuviera la descripción de Aaron en el archivo y tal vez algún día le pillaran.

"Levántate", dijo un guardia mientras estaba leyendo en mi celda una noche. Pensé que era extraño porque estaba lejos de cualquier tiempo de visitas y del recreo, y la cena había sido hace horas.

"¿A dónde vamos?". Le pregunté.

"Para ser honesto contigo, no lo sé". Él me puso las esposas y luego me di cuenta de que el tipo me llevaba al estacionamiento. Tenía una bolsa de cosas que parecían ser mis pertenencias personales, lo que me pareció muy extraño. Cuanto más nos alejábamos de la prisión, más me daba cuenta de que íbamos a Forks. Vi las familiares calles y los puntos de referencia al pasar, y deseaba más que nada que hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir a la policía cuando yo vivía allí.

Bella no tenía por qué haber sido herida, tal vez hubiera estado todavía en prisión por ser cómplice de asesinato, y Bella habría estado bien. Pero luego me di cuenta de que Carlie nunca habría nacido, y por mucho que odiara lo que pasó, sabía que el mundo era un lugar mejor con esa hermosa niña en él. Era una situación de ganar o perder.

Llegamos a la comisaría de policía de Forks, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el guardia que me llevó allí, era en realidad un agente de Forks, lo que también era muy extraño. Él me sacó del coche, y cogió mis pertenencias antes de que me llevara al interior.

Y entonces vi la cara más hermosa del planeta. Por un breve instante, la vi como mi Bella de nuevo, a la que yo no tenía derecho de reclamar, de todos modos. Por un breve segundo éramos una pareja de nuevo y visitábamos a su padre en su trabajo como lo habíamos hecho un par de veces en el pasado. Pero cuando el segundo pasó, de inmediato desvié la mirada. Ella no era mía y yo sabía que le estaba haciendo más daño por mantener mis ojos en ella. Miré a Charlie cuestionable, porque yo estaba muy confundido en cuanto a lo que estaba pasando, pero mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi a Aaron.

Quería coger a Bella y correr con ella lejos de ese hijo de puta. Quería protegerla de él, pero más que nada, quería arrancarle esa cabeza de mierda. No sabía por qué estaba allí, pero seguro que no quería respirar el mismo aire que Bella.

"Mi querido muchacho, oh, cómo me tranquiliza saber que estás a salvo. No tienes ni idea de lo preocupado que he estado durante los últimos ocho años".

"¿Qué está pasando?". Pregunté en voz baja.

"Oh, sólo un trato", Aaron me dijo casualmente. "Cogí a su hermosa Carlie, y ellos te están entregando a mi si alguna vez quieren volver a verla".

Dejé de respirar.

La única cosa peor aparte de que el monstruo enfermo estuviera en cualquier lugar cerca de Bella, era que ese monstruo enfermo tuviera a Carlie escondida en alguna parte. Era la peor cosa que podía imaginar, y mi deseo de matarlo sólo creció diez veces. Nunca lo había odiado más que en ese momento y nunca pensé que iba a perder mi cordura más de lo que iba a hacerlo en ese momento. Yo sabía que disfrutaría mucho matándolo, tanto como él disfrutaba matando a las mujeres, pero matarlo en ese momento, sólo perjudicaría a Carlie porque no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. No sabía cómo se había enterado de que estaba en prisión, pero ese detalle no tenía importancia, lo único que importaba era que actuaría para que me llevara a mi hija.

"Muy bien. Me tienes ahora, así que vámonos", le dije tratando de mantener la calma. Aaron alimentaba mi ira, por lo que tenía que mantener la calma como fuera posible, aunque nada había sido tan difícil.

"Así es cómo esto va a funcionar. Edward y Bella se vienen conmigo, y una vez que haya asegurado a Edward, Bella será liberada con su hija".

"No, Aaron, no va a funcionar. "Si Bella viene, entonces la policía no tendrá ninguna garantía de que vas a dejarla ir". No había manera de que pudiera dejar a Bella venir con nosotros. Por lo que yo sabía, Aaron nunca había asesinado a nadie tan joven como Carlie antes, pero Bella era una mujer y yo sabía que nunca la dejaría irse con vida.

"Voy a ir", dijo Bella sin miedo. Por supuesto que quería ir voluntariamente, Bella haría cualquier cosa por Carlie, incluso si eso significara renunciar a su propia vida. A pesar de que Carlie tenía un padre terrible, definitivamente tenía la mejor madre del mundo.

Discutimos un poco más, pero Aaron era implacable, así que sabía que tenía que encontrar una manera de salvar tanto a Bella como a Carlie. Fuimos a un banco cercano y Aaron me dijo que limpiara mi cuenta, pero eso fue imposible debido a la hora que era. Utilicé mis cuatro cuentas diferentes para retirar un total de cien mil dólares, y se los lleve a Aaron. No era el tipo de monstruo que disfrutaba de las cosas buenas de la vida, por lo que su meta nunca era llevarse todo mi dinero, sólo lo necesitaba para viajar y para otros gastos.

Después de dejar el banco, no me tomó mucho tiempo para reconocer que íbamos de vuelta al granero. No esperaba que Carlie estuviera allí, realmente pensé que la habría llevado a un lugar que yo no conocía. La idea de mi niña en ese desagradable agujero me ponía enfermo, y sabía lo aterrorizada que debía de estar. No tenía dudas de salvarla, sabía que no fallaría, pero me preocupaba el efecto prolongado del trauma que tendría ella. Sólo esperaba que ella fuera tan fuerte como su madre y fuera capaz de olvidar el pasado.

Aaron me hablaba, así que intentaba, tan fuerte como podía, hablar casualmente con él para no agravar el problema. Me quedé mirando a Bella por el espejo para asegurarme de que estaba tan bien como fuera posible, pero ella estaba siendo tan fuerte como sabía que era.

"¿Tengo que vendarme los ojos o algo así?". Bella preguntó a medida que nos acercábamos al establo.

"No, no hay necesidad", dijo Aaron, lo que confirmó más mi sospecha de que no tenía intención de dejarla ir nunca.

Llegamos a la granja, y todo lo que quería hacer era correr al interior y poner a Carlie de forma segura en mis brazos, pero tenía que tener cuidado, Aaron estaba loco y era posible que tuviera una bomba amañada en alguna parte, o alguna otra loca cosa parecida.

Sacó su cámara y comenzó a filmar. No era un vídeo para vender a algún grupo inquietante, era algo para añadir a su propia colección enfermiza.

"¿Carlie?". La llamé en la oscuridad.

"¿Edward?", su voz sonó poco en la oscuridad, y Bella y yo corrimos hacia ella.

"¡Mamá!", gritó cuando llegamos a ella. Había una tenue lámpara allí, que emitía la luz suficiente para que pudiéramos verla. Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, mientras que yo desataba sus manos.

Después de abrazar a Bella, Carlie se aferró a mí con fuerza. Se sentía tan bien tenerla de vuelta en mis brazos, y después de pensar que estaría en la cárcel por el resto de mi vida y jamás volvería a verla, apreciaba que me abrazara como si yo fuera el mundo entero, para mí, ella lo era.

"Todo está bien ahora, te quiero mucho y no voy a dejar que te haga daño, ¿vale?". Le susurré al oído y ella asintió con la cabeza antes de soltar sus brazos de mi cuello, y ponerla detrás de Bella.

"Está bien Aaron, que se vayan ahora", le ordené.

"Oh, yo nunca dije que iba a dejarlas ir vivas", dijo y salió de la escotilla antes de cerrarnos dentro.

**Bueno, mañana ya seguimos donde lo dejamos unos dias, a seguir sufriendo, jejeje :)**

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan, missju y Greendoe ;)**


	18. Cenicienta

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, continuamos con la historia, ahora desde el punto de vista de Bella :)**

**~ Capítulo 18 - Cenicienta ~**

**(BPOV) **

"¿Estás bien, bebé?, ¿te ha hecho daño?". Le pregunté a Carlie mientras miraba si tenía lesiones físicas.

"No, estoy bien. ¿Por qué ese hombre nos ha traído aquí?", preguntó ella.

Miré a Edward, y me encontré con su mirada, pero rápidamente la desvió. "No sé por qué, cariño", le dije con sinceridad. Carlie se apartó de mí, y se fue a sentarse en la esquina donde Edward estaba sentado. La besó en la cabeza y la envolvió con sus brazos de forma segura. Él estaba tan tranquilo, que en realidad me está volviendo loca. Odiaba estar allí y no hacer nada, tenía que encontrar una salida.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?". Edward me preguntó cuando comencé a rascar las paredes y mover la basura que se acumulaba en las esquinas.

"Estoy tratando de encontrar una salida".

"No hay salida. He pasado mucho tiempo encerrado aquí, y sé que la única manera de salir es a través de la escotilla. Aaron volverá por la mañana, y espero que pueda convencerlo de que os deje ir a las dos".

"Hace frío aquí", dijo Carlie, por lo que Edward comenzó a frotar sus brazos para darle calor con la fricción. Tuve una amplia gama de emociones cuando vi a Carlie abrazar a Edward. Yo sabía que nunca dejaría pasar lo que me hizo, pero de alguna manera, Carlie estaba muy bien con él. Era su padre, y a pesar de todo, sabía que él nunca le haría daño. Aaron estaba loco, y yo no tenía ni idea de lo que había planeado para nosotros, pero si había una manera de salir, Edward sería el que me lo aseguraría.

"Ve a sentarte con tu mamá, ella parece que tiene frío. Podéis tratar de manteneros mutuamente calientes", dijo Edward, por lo que Carlie suspiró y luego vino a sentarse en mi regazo. Hacía frío y había humedad, y pensar que Edward había pasado mucho tiempo allí era absolutamente horrible, sobre todo si era un niño en ese momento.

"Toma", dijo Edward mientras iba a la esquina donde había un poco de chatarra. Apartó algunas de las cosas fuera del camino, y luego sacó una manta.

"¿Cómo sabías que había una manta allí?". Carlie preguntó mientras él la cubría y se aseguraba de que yo estuviera cubierta también.

"Bueno, yo la puse ahí", dijo.

"¿Qué otras cosas hay aquí?", le pregunté.

"He pasado mucho tiempo aquí, y no hay nada a lo que tener miedo", le dijo a Carlie, tratando de hacer que se relajase un poco.

"¿Y las ratas?", preguntó con preocupación.

"No hay ratas, de hecho, no creo que jamás haya visto una araña aquí antes, así que trata de dormir, debes estar agotada", dijo con una voz suave.

"Edward, cuando salgamos de aquí, ¿quieres venir a nuestra casa de Seattle con nosotras?", Carlie le preguntó esperanzada.

"Me gustaría poder, cariño, pero... Forks es un buen lugar para vivir, ¿no te parece?"

"No, te extraño a ti y a mis amigos. Yo sólo quiero irme a casa".

"Bueno, ¿sabes?, yo vivía en Forks".

"¿En serio? ¿Conocías a mamá?"

Edward dudó un momento, pero luego pareció tener una respuesta. "Sí, yo la conocía. Hay mucha gente buena allí, y estoy seguro de que harás un montón de amigos en la escuela".

"Pero he ido a la escuela allí, y no tengo ninguna relación con nadie".

"La tendrás. Eres la mejor persona que conozco, así que estoy seguro de que los niños están siendo tímidos o algo así. Sólo tienes que darles algo más de tiempo y entrarán en razón".

"¿Si no podemos volver a Seattle, vendrás a vivir con nosotras a Forks?"

"Sabes que lo haría si pudiera, pero hay otro sitio donde tengo que estar".

Después de un rato, pude sentir como el cuerpo de Carlie empezaba a relajarse y finalmente se durmió, yo sabía que nunca sería capaz de dormir en ese lugar, y me di cuenta de que Edward estaba despierto también.

"¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros, Edward?". Le pregunté.

"Voy a hacer que lleguéis a casa a salvo, te lo prometo".

"¿Qué planea Aaron hacer con nosotras?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "Yo no lo he visto desde..."

"¿Desde que me violaste?"

Él tragó saliva. "Han pasado casi nueve años, así que no tengo ni idea de lo que ha planeado. Sólo sé que él piensa que lo traicioné, por lo que va a querer que me arrepienta".

"¿Te arrepientas?"

"Sí, él está loco. Piensa que todo lo que hace es por el bien mayor, y cree que es su trabajo librar al mundo del pecado".

"¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?". Le pregunté en voz baja.

"He estado mintiendo durante tanto tiempo, que es difícil saber ya lo que es real", dijo sin emociones.

"Bueno, inténtalo".

"¿La verdad sobre qué?", le pregunté.

"Sobre todo. Aaron dijo que te secuestró, cuéntame sobre eso".

"¿Cuándo te dijo eso?"

"Cuando estabas sacando el dinero del banco. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"¿Qué iba a decirte, que fui secuestrado cuando era un niño, que vi como mi niñera y su novio eran asesinados en frente de mí, que he visto a innumerables mujeres ser asesinadas en los últimos años y no he hecho absolutamente nada al respecto? No quería decirte esas cosas, Bella, porque no quería que pensaras que era un monstruo. Por primera vez desde que puedo recordar, me sentía normal al estar contigo, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a eso".

Me quedé en silencio por un momento pensando en lo que dijo. No tenía ni idea de que Aaron fuera un asesino en serie, sabía que él estaba loco, pero no podía imaginar que Edward hubiera sido testigo de todo eso, especialmente a una edad tan joven. Me sentía muy mal por él, y aterrorizada por mi hija. ¿Qué habrá planeado un hombre como él para nosotras?

"¿Qué hay de tus padres?, ¿por qué no te fuiste a casa con ellos cuando te escapaste de Aaron?".

"No podía regresar con las cosas que había hecho. ¿Cómo podría mirarlos a los ojos después de eso?"

"¿Por qué me violaste, Edward?". Le pregunté, pero sabia en mi corazón que ya sabía la respuesta.

"¿Qué diferencia hay ahora? No puedo volver atrás, y no voy a sentarme aquí y decirte que fue el peor día de mi vida, porque no importa".

"Es importante para mí", dije en voz baja.

Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás por lo que se quedó apoyada en la pared, y yo sabía que no me iba a contestar. Pensé en pregúntaselo otra vez, pero tal vez tenía razón, tal vez no importaba. Aaron era un hombre enfermo y repugnante, y el hecho de que él me dijera que yo merecía ser violada para darme una lección, junto con todo lo que Edward me había hablado de él, me hacía darme cuenta de que al menos Aaron había influenciado a Edward para que me violara. Era obvio que Edward fue víctima de Aaron, pero yo todavía no sabía si lo perdonaría por lo que había hecho.

Debí haberme dormido un poco más tarde, porque los movimientos de Carlie me despertaron. Miré a un lado y vi a Edward sentado en la misma posición, todavía completamente despierto.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?". Le pregunté cuando se volvió a mirarme.

"No sé, un par de horas más o menos".

"¿No estás cansado?"

"No quiero estar inconsciente sin saber lo que ese hijo de puta ha planeado".

"¿Alguna vez dormiste cuando te traía aquí antes?"

"Depende de cuánto tiempo estuviera aquí".

"¿Cuánto tiempo estabas por lo general?"

"A veces un par de horas, y otras veces unos pocos días".

"¿Cuántos años tenías... cuando fuiste secuestrado?". Le pregunté lentamente, aún horrorizada por la idea.

"Ocho", dijo casualmente.

Puse mi mano sobre mi cara para tratar de para mis lágrimas. Era la misma edad que tenía Carlie, y no podía imaginar nada peor. Sabía que ella estaba más asustada que nunca, pero me había reunido con ella después de sólo unas pocas horas, no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de dolor tendrían sus padres todavía al no tener ni idea de lo que le había sucedido a su hijo.

"Entonces, ¿qué quería él que hicieras?... ¿qué hizo contigo durante todos los años que estuviste con él?"

"Bella, mira. Yo no quiero mentir más, pero realmente no quiero decirte todo lo que sé. Es un hombre muy perturbado, y realmente no quiero asustarte, sobre todo mientras él nos tenga aquí encerrados".

"Edward, por favor. Mi hija está aquí y tengo que saber exactamente contra que nos enfrentamos para que pueda protegerla".

"Voy a protegerla a ella, y te protegeré a ti también".

"No fuiste sincero conmigo antes, así que respétame lo suficiente como para ser honesto ahora. No soy una adolescente asustada, puedo manejarlo".

"Tienes razón", dijo en voz baja. Hizo una pausa durante tanto tiempo, que me puse a pensar que no iba a hablar de nuevo, pero lo hizo. "Bueno, te dije que él pensaba que estaba haciendo el bien matando a las mujeres, por lo que me hacía grabarlo, y luego vendía las cintas a las sectas y a otros grupos a los que les gustaba ver como mataba a la gente. Él quería que yo fuera su aprendiz, me secuestró para poder hacerme creer que estaba bien lo que él hacía, de esa manera yo podría continuar cuando él no pudiera".

"¿Pero tú nunca te creíste lo que te decía, o lo hiciste y por eso hiciste lo que hiciste conmigo? ¿Alguna vez has... matado a alguien?"

"Siempre me acordaba de mis padres, y sabía lo que estaba bien y mal, así que siempre supe que él estaba loco. Nunca creí una palabra que dijera".

Empecé a pensar en la escuela secundaria, como todo el mundo era malo con él por ser diferente, e incluso yo pensé que era raro. Pero, ¿cómo no iba a serlo después de ser sometido a tanta tortura? Era sólo un niño que necesitaba apartarse para separarse de la realidad, para poder sobrevivir, y todos eran muy malos con él. Deseaba haber seguido mis instintos y entonces haber tratado de ser su amiga. Tal vez si hubiera sido más amable con él, hubiera confiado en mí, o me habría dado cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal. Quería preguntarle otra vez sobre el día en que fui violada, pero cada vez que abordaba el tema, se cerraba completamente.

Carlie se despertó poco después, así que de todos modos no podía continuar preguntándole.

"Tengo hambre", dijo.

"Él debe de traer algo de comer pronto. No suele dejarnos sin alimentos por mucho tiempo", le dijo Edward.

"Buenos días, mis jóvenes amigos", dijo Aaron mientras la luz de fuera de la escotilla nos cegaba, ya que había inundado el cuarto oscuro.

"Basta ya Aaron, que se vayan ahora", dijo Edward con fuerza mientras permanecía de pie delante de Aaron en una actitud agresiva.

"No, he decidido cambiar el curso de las cosas", dijo Aaron y luego sacó una pistola del bolsillo y me apuntó.

"Está bien, está bien", dijo Edward rápidamente con sus manos extendidas frente a él. "¿Cuál es el plan?", preguntó aplacándolo.

"Carlie, cariño, ven aquí con el abuelo", le dijo Aaron en un enfermizo y siniestro tono.

"No, ella no irá a ninguna parte contigo", dijo Edward con severidad.

"Oh, Edward, me avergüenzo de ti. Yo nunca pensaría en hacer daño a una preciosa niña inocente. Pero realmente no creo que ella deba estar presente para lo que viene después... Por supuesto, si su mamá y su papá no cooperan, lamentablemente voy a tener que tomar medidas para castigarla". Aaron movió el arma y la colocó señalando a Carlie, pero no esperó a escucharla, sólo se adelantó y la cogió por el brazo.

"Juro por Dios, Aaron, que si le haces daño de alguna manera..."

"¿Qué? No estás en posición de amenazarme, hijo. Carlie va a estar bien, pero sólo ha de hacer exactamente lo que yo diga", dijo y luego la arrastró por las escaleras desvencijadas y cerró la puerta otra vez.

"¿A dónde se la lleva?". Le pregunté con pánico.

"No lo sé, pero realmente no creo que vaya a hacerle daño. Cree que los niños son sagrados, así que mientras hagamos lo que dice, debería estar bien".

"¿Es él... sexualmente abusivo?".Pregunté, pero pasé un momento muy difícil al decir las palabras.

"No, no lo creo. Él hace cosas para la cámara, pero... no se lo hace a ninguna de las mujeres. No cree en las chicas de esa manera. Él asesinaba a mujeres que pensaba que no habían sido virtuosas, pero niñas pequeñas... ", sacudió la cabeza.

Asentí con la cabeza y no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por mi mejilla. No sabía cómo sentirme, pero sin embargo era muy difícil seguir odiándolo, sabiendo por todo lo que había pasado.

Aaron volvió después de unos minutos.

"Será mejor que ella no esté herida", Edward hervía.

"Hijo, relájate, te estoy ayudando".

"¿Qué diablos estás hablando ahora?", preguntó frustrado.

"Después de escuchar la conversación de anoche, me he dado cuenta de que esa cosa llamada violación realmente ha llegado a vosotros, así que voy a borrarla".

"¿Cómo nos has escuchado?". Le pregunté con miedo.

"He puesto cámaras, por supuesto. ¿No te acuerdas que te mostré un video de Carlie aquí cuando estábamos en la comisaría de policía?

"Tú eres un mierda delirante", le dijo Edward.

"Vas a darme las gracias muy pronto. Toma, te traje un regalo". Me entregó una bolsa de plástico atada con una cinta roja.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?"

"Es una sorpresa, Edward, tú sabes cómo amo las sorpresas Venga querida, ábrelo..."

Poco a poco desaté la cinta y abrí la bolsa. En el interior, me sorprendió encontrar una zapatilla vieja y gastada.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?". Edward preguntó irritado.

"Es el zapato que perdí ese día", dije en voz baja. "Sólo encontré uno ya que no estaba como para ponerme a buscar el otro".

"¿Qué coño estás tratando de hacer?"

"Edward, se paciente o voy a tener que poner fin a este ejercicio y no me hará feliz. Bella fue nuestra pequeña Cenicienta ese día, ella dejó atrás ese zapato, y siempre supimos que volverías un día. Y ahora tu regalo", dijo y le entregó una bolsa a Edward.

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si supiera exactamente lo que había dentro.

"Vamos hijo, ábrela".

Edward abrió lentamente la bolsa y sacó lo que parecía algún tipo de paño de color oscuro.

"Ah, recuérdalo. Ahora, por favor, poneros cada uno vuestros regalos".

"No, yo no voy a ponerme esto".

"Oh, lo harás si quieres ver Carlie otra vez".

Me puse mi zapato, y esperé con ansiedad mientras Edward luchaba dentro de sí mismo para ponérselo o no. "¿Qué es?" Le pregunté.

"Póntelo Edward", dijo Aaron con fuerza.

"Bella, lo siento mucho", susurró antes de colocar la tela sobre su cabeza, y luego tiraba de ella hacia abajo sobre su cara. Di un grito ahogado porque mi pesadilla durante tanto tiempo había vuelto, era la máscara que llevaba cuando me violó. Yo no podía mirarle, así que di media vuelta y comencé a temblar incontrolablemente. Una cosa era saber que era él y todavía ver el rostro del hombre que amaba, pero era completamente diferente ver la máscara que llevaba exactamente cuándo ocurrió. Todavía veía a Edward como dos personas, y cuando llevaba la máscara, se convertía otra vez en el monstruo que me había violado.

"¡Déjatela puesta!". Aaron gritó, supuestamente porque Edward estaba tratando de quitarse la máscara. "Bella, necesito que abras los ojos", Aaron dijo con un tono de falsa atención.

Tomé una respiración profunda y abrí los ojos, pero me negué a mirar a Edward.

"Esto es parte del proceso de curación. Ahora, Bella, por favor, mira esto". Aaron tenía un pequeño reproductor de DVD portátil, que prácticamente empujó en mi cara, y entonces empezó.

...

_"Vas a tener sexo con ella... a la fuerza", dijo Aaron._

_"No", respondió Edward con severidad._

_"Oh, lo harás, porque si no... la mataré"._

_"Muy bien, lo harás de todos modos. Has matado a cientos de chicas, ¿por qué tendría que preocuparme por ésta?"_

_"Oh, te preocupa. Te importa porque ella se parece tanto a... ¿cómo se llamaba?"._

_"Te odio", dijo Edward agresivo._

_"Pronto me lo agradecerás. Y pensarás que te gusta esto, no sólo vas a salvar su vida haciendo esto, sino que también vas a salvar a muchos otros, así que voy a grabarlo en vídeo, y luego vender las cintas para que otros puedan mostrar a sus hijas adolescentes los peligros de ser promiscua"._

_"Estás enfermo. En realidad, necesitas que te examinen la cabeza"._

_"Quiero que sea creíble, y recuerda, si ella no tiene miedo, entonces no funcionará. Pero lo más importante, si se las arregla para escapar, o no sigues adelante con ella, ella está muerta. Ya he encontrado a los compradores de esta cinta, así que si no acabamos matando a la señorita Swan, tendremos que seguir intentándolo hasta que lo hagamos bien"._

_..._

Y entonces me obligó a ver la violación real. Cerré los ojos, pero amenazó a Carlie de nuevo, así que los abrí otra vez. Cuando terminó mostró a Edward vomitando por todas partes, y convulsionándose en el suelo del bosque.

Todo era una elaborada escena demente que Aaron se había inventado para darme una lección. Era asqueroso y si no tuviera a mi hija en alguna parte, le habría destrozado. Pero él tenía razón en una cosa, yo ya no sentía miedo. Miré a Edward, y él se inclinó de un modo que a pesar de que todavía tenía la máscara, yo no podía ver su rostro. Quería envolver mis brazos alrededor de él y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo. A pesar de que ya lo había perdonado, había demasiado daño y sabía que no podríamos volver a ser lo que solíamos ser.

"¿Ves, querida? Todo es un gran malentendido. No te violó, estaba tratando de salvarte, esa era exactamente mi intención".

Lo peor de Aaron era el hecho de que él realmente creía en las cosas que estaba diciendo.

"Ven aquí, Edward", dijo con fuerza.

"No", dijo con una voz apagada. Él tenía las manos cubriéndose el rostro enmascarado, así que era difícil de entender.

"¿Tenemos que poner a Carlie aquí para que sea testigo de todo esto?"

Edward volvió a respirar hondo y luego se acercó a nosotros poco a poco. Incluso a través de la máscara, podía ver sus ojos herméticamente cerrados y era obvio que él apenas podía mantener la cordura. De alguna manera fue capaz de aferrarse a la realidad durante todos los años que estuvo con Aaron, y todo estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte para Carlie, yo realmente creía que era la única razón por la que era capaz de funcionar en ese momento.

"Bella, mira a Edward. La máscara ya no existe, necesitas ver a través de él. Ahora, quiero que le quites la máscara".

Hice lo que me dijo, y con una mano firme, quité la máscara de la cabeza de Edward. Su rostro estaba pálido como si estuviera enfermo, y se negó a mirarme a los ojos. Ni siquiera se parecía a sí mismo, lo veía roto por completo.

"Ahora que hemos borrado la violación, tenemos que hacer esta unión legítima. Lo último que necesitamos es un innecesario bastardo en este mundo. Yo soy un hombre santo, por lo que puedo realizar el matrimonio yo mismo. Te he traído un vestido", dijo y luego corrió hacia la escalera desvencijada para conseguir lo que parecía una sábana blanca y una cuerda. "Toma querida, el novio no debe ver a la novia antes de la boda", dijo él y cogió el brazo de Edward, antes de tirar de él por las escaleras.

No sabía cómo íbamos a conseguir escapar de él, pero sabía que si no encontraba una manera pronto, no quedaría nada de Edward para que pudiera escapar. Salí de mi ropa, pero me cubrí con la toga blanca, y la até con la cuerda. Edward había desaparecido durante diez minutos, y cuando regresó, llevaba un viejo abrigo negro y andrajoso, y su rostro estaba cubierto de hematomas y laceraciones frescas.

"Bien, nos hemos reunido hoy aquí...", Aarón empezó a decir un discurso de boda, pero no le hice caso y me quedé mirando a Edward. Me miró cuando se dio cuenta, pero sus ojos estaban completamente huecos. Era igual a cuando tenía su mirada vidriosa, porque era como si estuviera ocultando lo profundo de sí mismo, como ahora, que se veía desaparecido por completo.

"Qué día tan maravilloso, ahora todos los pecados de vuestro pasado se han limpiado, y os habéis convertido en una nueva pareja. Ahora, como la violación fue borrada, aun no habéis sido capaces de concebir a vuestra hija, así que técnicamente, ella ha dejado de existir".

"Tú, hijo de puta de mierda, ¿dónde está Carlie?". Le dije maliciosamente.

"Bueno, tal vez la puedas concebir en vuestra luna de miel. Ahora, os voy a dejar, y recordad que se está grabando, así que será muy especial".

Edward había aguantado la paliza que Aaron le acababa de dar, pero ya no podía más. Aaron trataba de que tuviéramos relaciones sexuales con el fin de traer a Carlie de nuevo, eso fue demasiado para Edward y completamente se perdió.

Lanzó a Aaron y empezó a golpearle, pero Aaron no estaba dispuesto quedarse quieto. Los dos empezaron a luchar ferozmente y yo eché a correr por las desvencijadas escaleras para salir fuera del establo. Tenía miedo por Edward, porque estaba muy débil y agotado por no comer y por ser golpeado, pero si perdía la pelea, yo sabía que Aaron perjudicaría a Carlie como castigo por su ataque, por lo que tenía que encontrarla.

"¡Carlie!". La llamé frenéticamente. No tenía ni idea de si ella todavía estaba en la propiedad, o si la había llevado a otro lugar, sólo rezaba para que ella estuviera allí en alguna parte, de lo contrario, no tenía ni idea de si alguna vez la encontraría. Corrí a la casa, y empecé a gritar para ella otra vez, y luego la oí llamándome desde la escalera.

La habitación estaba cerrada con llave por lo que necesitaba una para abrirla, así que comencé a patear la puerta hasta que reventó y la abrí.

En el interior, me sorprendió por completo las condiciones en las que Carlie estaba...

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan, missju y Greendoe.**


	19. Y qué si te lo dijera

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**~ Capítulo 19 - Y qué si te lo dijera ~**

**(BPOV)****  
><strong>  
>"Carlie, ¿estás bien, cariño?". Le pregunté mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.<p>

"Sí, ese hombre malo me dijo que me quedara sola aquí hasta que él volviera a por mí. Mami, ¿por qué ha puesto todas estas cutres y viejas muñecas aquí?"

Carlie se encontraba en una habitación que tenía una gran y sucia casa de muñecas y un montón de juguetes que parecía que se habían recuperado de un contenedor de basura. Yo estaba confundida por la escena, pero los locos eran confusos por lo que decidí no preguntarme eso. Pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. No iba a dejar a Carlie sola, y no podía volver a la escotilla para tratar de ayudar a Edward, pero entonces escuché un coche fuera. Miré por la ventana y vi un Mercedes negro en frente de la casa.

"Oh Dios mío", dije en una respiración rápida. "Carlie date prisa, vámonos".

"¿A dónde vamos?", preguntó ella mientras corríamos por las escaleras.

"Es Carlisle, él está aquí", le dije dándole gracias a Dios. No tenía ni idea de cómo Carlisle nos había encontrado, pero no importaba en ese momento.

"¡Bella!". Carlisle dijo cuando él se bajó del coche.

"Carlie, entra en el coche", le dije, y luego empecé a correr hacia el granero, y con gratitud, Carlisle corrió detrás de mí.

Sólo había estado fuera de la escotilla un poco más de cinco minutos, y en el poco tiempo que había tardado, Edward había conseguido un arma, que debía estar en el bolsillo de Aaron, y la estaba apuntando hacia el cuello de Aaron.

"No vas a apretar el gatillo, sólo eres un asustado gusano", dijo Aaron con una sonrisa. "Débil. Debería haber sabido que no eras lo suficientemente bueno para hacerte cargo de esta misión. No eres más que una decepción".

"No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz", dijo Edward, con el rostro distorsionado de una manera que era casi irreconocible.

Podía ver su dedo en el gatillo, y tenía los nudillos blancos por la cantidad de fuerza que usaba al sostener la pistola. Y entonces oí las sirenas en el exterior.

"Edward", Carlisle pasó a mi alrededor y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Edward. "Recuerda que tú eres un hombre mejor que esto. Bella y Carlie están bien ya, suelta el arma".

Edward se negó a mirar a Carlisle, sus ojos se fijaban furiosos en Aaron y su mano seguía apretada en el arma levantada.

"Edward, recuerda quién eres", repitió Carlisle. "Edward, mírame... ¡mírame!". Al final, pero vacilante, Edward volvió la cabeza para mirar a Carlisle. "Él ya no puede hacer daño a nadie más. Mira a Bella... no querrás que te vea convertido en un asesino, ¿verdad?".

Edward me miró durante un momento largo, y pude ver la cordura de nuevo en sus ojos, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

"Esa es la cuestión, Carlisle, yo no soy un buen hombre... él me hizo así". Edward dio un paso adelante y colocó de nuevo la pistola antes de dispararle. Hubo tres fuertes disparos antes de que todo quedara en silencio.

"¡ALTO!", los agentes de policía le gritaron mientras irrumpían en la escotilla con sus armas en la mano. Edward dejó caer su arma al suelo y levantó las manos en el aire. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, pero casi demasiado tranquilo, como si estuviera vacío de todas las emociones. Un oficial cogió a Edward del brazo y lo esposaron antes de arrastrarlo por las escaleras, mientras que el segundo comenzó a cuestionar a Carlisle sobre su identidad.

"Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, trabajo como jefe de personal del hospital Memorial en Seattle".

"Carlisle no ha hecho nada, ha sido él", dije y señalé a Aaron inmóvil en el suelo.

"Levántate, pedazo de mierda", dijo un oficial diferente a Aaron.

"Yo no soy más que un humilde servidor. No hacía más que salvar a esas jóvenes de ser condenadas eternamente. ¿No te sientes mejor ahora que te he liberado, joven Bella?"

"¡Uf!". Dije irritada, caminé hasta él y le golpeé fuerte en la mandíbula. Era la hija de un policía, así que sabía cómo lanzar un buen puñetazo sin lastimarme la mano demasiado. Y se sentía tan bien. La policía sólo me miró y sonrió, pero no dio otra respuesta a mi arrebato.

"Hey, ¿si usted es un médico, no debería estar mirando la herida de este hombre?". Un oficial le preguntó Carlisle.

"Él va a estar bien", dijo Carlisle sin cuidado. Edward le disparó en la pierna y supuse que los otros dos disparos entraron en la pared del fondo. Aaron estaba tan loco, que la bala ni siquiera le afectaba.

"No voy a ser castigado por mis actos de amor, voy a ser recibido en las puertas del cielo y saludado como un amigo".

"Tú, mantén la boca cerrada", dijo el policía mientras empujaba a Aaron por las escaleras.

"¿Estás bien Bella?". Carlisle me preguntó cuando comenzó a mirarme mi mano para asegurarse de que no me dolía por haber golpeado a Aaron.

"Estoy bien, tengo que ir a ver a Carlie", le dije rápidamente y corrí hacia las escaleras, que estaba segura sería la última vez que las pisaría.

"Bella, gracias a Dios", dijo Charlie cuando me vio salir a la calle. Carlie estaba encima de él, así que no podía correr a mí tan rápido como él quería.

Charlie me abrazó, y yo abracé a Carlie, pero ella no se soltaba de Charlie. "¿Estás bien?", me preguntó.

"Sí, ese friki repugnante estaba jugando con nosotros. ¿Cómo supiste dónde estábamos?"

"Bueno, al parecer Edward le había dicho todo al comisario del condado mientras estaba en prisión, incluyendo la ubicación de este lugar. Cuando Aaron entró y te llevó anoche, pasamos el resto de la noche tratando de averiguar dónde podría haberte llevado, pero no fue hasta un poco más tarde cuando el comisario me dejó escuchar las grabaciones de la confesión de Edward".

"¿Cómo te enteraste?". Le pregunté a Carlisle que estaba hablando con un policía detrás de mí.

"Yo en realidad estaba en una reunión con el comisario cuando accedió a dejar que Charlie escuchar las grabaciones, y esa fue la primera vez que supe que algo había ocurrido, así que corrí hasta aquí. No sabía a ciencia cierta si era aquí donde Aaron te había traído, sólo lo esperaba".

"Mami, ellos se llevan a Edward lejos", dijo Carlie de repente. No me di cuenta hasta entonces de que Edward no estaba en la parte de atrás de cualquiera de los coches de policía que estaban allí.

"¿A dónde?". Le pregunté a Charlie preocupada.

"Bueno, ellos tenían orden de llevarlo inmediatamente de nuevo a la prisión".

Miré hacia atrás y cerré los ojos hacia Carlisle, suplicando en silencio que ayudara a Edward, y por supuesto, él lo entendió. Sonrió a Carlie tranquilizador, y luego subió a su coche y se marchó.

"¿Carlisle va a ayudar a Edward?", Carlie me preguntó.

"Sí, cariño, le va a ayudar".

"¿Ayudarle? Bella, tiene que estar en la cárcel".

"No, no tiene. Tiene que estar en algún lugar donde pueda obtener la ayuda psicológica adecuada que él necesita, no en la cárcel".

"Bella, él..."

"Papá, confía en mí, Edward no hizo lo que hizo por su propia voluntad. Aaron es un enfermo bastardo que ha herido a Edward por años".

Una ambulancia llegó y comprobaron si Carlie tenía lesiones, así que usé ese tiempo para explicarle a Charlie todo lo sucedido. Charlie estaba absolutamente horrorizado de haber tenido a un atroz asesino en serie tan cerca, y que en realidad era amigo de él hasta un punto.

Carlie y yo fuimos llevadas al hospital, pero nos pudimos ir pronto a casa. Aparte de tener hambre por no comer en un día, estábamos absolutamente bien. Yo quería ir a la cárcel a ver a Edward, pero Carlisle me prometió que me mantendría informada de todo, y de todos modos, él pensaba que no me dejarían verlo.

Nos fuimos a casa y Charlie instaló rejas en la ventana del dormitorio de Carlie, por si acaso, pero Carlie todavía tenía miedo a dormir allí, así que dormía en mi cama conmigo. Esperé ansiosamente durante tres días para tener noticias de Edward, pero Carlisle no llamó. No estaba muy segura de lo que sentía por Edward, o el tipo de relación que quería con él, pero sabía que sólo necesitaba que estuviera bien. Habían pasado tantas cosas y yo estaba muy confundida acerca de todo, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más me dolía no verlo de nuevo y no pude esperar más, así que llamé a Carlisle.

"Bella, ¿cómo estás?"

"Bien, pero no me has llamado para hablarme de Edward".

"Bueno, me gustaría tener más que decir. Él estuvo en el hospital durante unas horas, pero luego lo metieron de nuevo en su celda. Estoy trabajando para que lo trasladen a Fairfax en Seattle, pero está siendo muy difícil".

"¿Qué es Fairfax?". Le pregunté.

"Es un hospital psiquiátrico".

"Oh... ¿podrán ayudarle?". Le pregunté preocupada.

"Ese es su propósito, pero tiene que estar abierto a la ayuda, y en este momento, no lo está".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, él no tiene ningún deseo de ser mejor, y definitivamente no quiere tratar de recuperar su vida de ninguna manera. Está muy deprimido, y Esme se ha reunido con él todos los días, pero está totalmente insensible".

"¿Me dejarán ir a verlo?"

"Realmente no creo que sea lo mejor por el momento. Esme piensa que necesita tiempo para aceptar todo antes de que pueda recibir visitas reales. Ella dijo que es un proceso, y que necesita llegar a un acuerdo con lo que le ha pasado, antes de que pueda comenzar a ir más allá de lo que te hizo a ti. Creo que si te ve en este momento, sólo va a impulsarlo a lo más profundo en su depresión".

"¿Cuánto tiempo durará el proceso?"

"Cada persona es diferente, pero me comprometo a llamarte tan pronto como algo cambie".

"Gracias Carlisle".

"Bella, ya sabes, Esme sería la más feliz al recomendarte un buen terapeuta en el área de Forks".

"Oh, bueno, Carlie y yo ya vamos a un terapeuta familiar, pero gracias".

"Está bien. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme. Tú y Carlie significáis mucho para nosotros, y todos os echamos mucho de menos".

"Nosotras también os echamos de menos", le dije de todo corazón.

Unas semanas más pasaron, y finalmente Carlisle llamó y dijo que a Edward se le había concedido un traslado al hospital psiquiátrico. Yo todavía quería ir a verlo, pero en el hospital había un programa intensivo en el que no se permitía ir a cualquier visitante, así que tendría que esperar mucho más tiempo.

Pensé mucho durante ese tiempo, y aunque sabía que nunca olvidaría nada de eso, yo creía que era lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante con mi vida. Edward había puesto el piso a mi nombre, y ya que estaba todo pagado y legalmente me pertenecía, decidí volver allí. Carlie amaba ese lugar, y echaba de menos la escuela de allí, así que estaba más que emocionada de volver. Yo recuperé otra vez mi trabajo en el hospital. Se sentía bien estar de vuelta a algún tipo de normalidad, y fuimos capaces de pasar tiempo con los Cullen de nuevo, lo que era algo que todos parecían necesitar realmente. No importaba lo que había ocurrido con Edward, los Cullen eran familia de Carlie, y ella estaba muy feliz de tenerlos de vuelta en su vida. Al igual que antes, Rose la recogía todos los días después de la escuela, y ella y Emmett la cuidaban hasta que yo salía del trabajo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo has estado?". Rose me preguntó un día cuando fui a recoger a Carlie. Emmett y Carlie estaban viendo un partido de fútbol en la televisión, por lo que Rose y yo estábamos sentadas hablando hasta que terminara.

"Bien, he estado muy ocupada en el trabajo y me gusta estar de vuelta. Carlie está de vuelta con sus viejos amigos y ella parece muy feliz. Todavía pregunta mucho por Edward, pero yo sólo le digo que no se le puede visitar. Por supuesto, ella tiene ocho años y no cuatro, así que siempre me pregunta por qué no puede venir, y yo realmente no sé cómo responderle".

"Bella, quise decir ¿cómo estás ahora? Siempre me has parecido una mujer fuerte, pero con todo lo que pasó, sólo quiero saber cómo te sientes acerca de todo".

"Realmente no sé cómo me siento. Echo de menos lo que teníamos, y siempre lo amaré, pero ha sucedido mucho, y aunque yo desearía que pudiéramos volver a cuando éramos felices y olvidar todo lo demás, sé que nunca lo haremos. Ni siquiera sé si alguna vez él va a estar bien para vivir una vida normal otra vez".

"¿Y si pudiera? ¿Y si está mejor que nunca y aparece en tu puerta y te ruega que le perdones y vuelvas con él? ¿Lo harías? ¿Podrías?"

"Ni siquiera sé cuánto de lo que tuvimos fue real o se basó en una mentira. Ni siquiera sé quién es él realmente..."

"No creo que él lo sepa bien", dijo Rose en voz baja.

"Eso es exactamente lo que estoy hablando. ¿Si no sabe quién es y quién quiere ser, cómo puedo siquiera pensar en querer estar con él otra vez? ¿Cómo era él durante todos los años que vivió contigo?"

"Oh, él estaba en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, era muy reservado, pero amable con todos. Simplemente siempre me pareció que llevaba el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, y aunque todos estábamos ahí, yo siempre pensaba en él como en un solo. Pero entonces llegaste, y tengo que decir que nos sorprendimos. Nunca había tenido ningún interés en salir, y aunque sabía que Alice seguía tratando de encontrarle a alguien, nunca pensamos que haría "clic" con nadie. Él era diferente contigo. Era la primera vez que era evidente que estaba realmente feliz... y desapareció la soledad en sus ojos. Pero de vez en cuando, veía que la tristeza seguía ahí, y mirando hacia atrás, realmente pienso que él siempre se sintió culpable por lo que hizo y lo que se seguía haciendo por no ser honesto contigo. Lo que pasó fue horrible, pero me siento realmente horrible por los dos. ¿Tú crees que podrás por lo menos perdonarle, y algún día estar bien estando cerca de él otra vez, aunque sea casualmente, al igual que con todos nosotros?"

"No sé mis sentimientos cuando se trata de Edward, pero sí sé que no le tendré miedo nunca más. Si él... se pone mejor, igual decido decirle a Carlie que es su padre".

"¿Cómo vas a manejar eso? Quiero decir, si ella lo sabe, va a hacerte preguntas y lo más importante, va a querer verlo. Si no crees que estás lista para estar cerca de él, entonces no puedes decírselo por el momento".

"Bueno, voy a esperar hasta que se le pueda ir a ver. Él tiene que terminar su tratamiento en el hospital, y luego, dependiendo de lo que suceda después de eso, se lo diré. Ella sabe que nos conocimos en la escuela secundaria, por lo que no voy a contarle los detalles precisos sobre su concepción, realmente no creo que ella tenga que saberlo nunca. No sé lo que siento por él, pero sé cómo él y Carlie se sienten el uno con el otro, y simplemente no puedo interponerme en el camino de ellos. Si pensara que sería una amenaza para ella de algún modo, nunca se me ocurriría decírselo, pero sé sin lugar a dudas que él la ama y nunca le haría daño".

"Siempre la miraba con cierta reverencia, es cierto, era obvio que sabía desde el principio que ella era su hija, pero aún así, él adoraba el suelo que la niña pisaba".

"Ya lo sé. Y fue tan bueno con ella cuando tuvo miedo en ese agujero cerrado, quiero decir, él es su padre, y es increíble con ella, por lo que no hay ninguna duda de que van a tener una relación más oficial de padre-hija, es conseguirlo justo el momento oportuno".

"¿Y cómo se siente tu padre al respecto? Sé que odia mucho a Edward".

"A mi padre no le gusta la idea de que Carlie se acerque a Edward, no confía en él, y lo entiendo. Pero tengo que hacer lo que yo siento que es correcto, y Charlie confía en mi juicio".

"Realmente espero que todo salga bien para ti. Te entiendo totalmente si no quieres ir a cualquier lugar cerca de Edward de nuevo, pero por razones egoístas, espero que seáis capaces de encontrar una manera de por lo menos tener un día agradable. Edward es mi hermano, y eso no va a cambiar, y yo os adoro a Carlie y a ti, y no quiero otra cosa, sólo que estéis tan cerca de él como lo estáis de nosotros".

"Yo también lo quiero ", dije con sinceridad. El juego finalmente terminó y me llevé a casa a Carlie. No había un día que pasara que no pensara en Edward y llegara a la conclusión de que no sabía cómo sentirme segura hasta que no lo viera.

Unas semanas más pasaron, y yo estaba haciendo un poco de limpieza en el piso, cuando me encontré con una de las bolsas de lona de Edward, que estaba escondida en un rincón de mi armario. Edward básicamente vivía con nosotras antes de todo lo sucedido, así que todavía había un montón de sus cosas aquí. Yo había recogido la mayor parte de ellas, las había puesto en una caja y luego se las había dado a Carlisle, pero no me di cuenta de la bolsa de lona antes. La puse a un lado y planeaba dársela a Carlisle en el trabajo, pero por alguna razón, no podía escapar de la sensación de tener que mirar dentro.

Era todo ropa y artículos de higiene personal diaria, y no pude evitar sacar una de sus camisetas sin lavar e inhalar su dulce y persistente olor. Siempre me había gustado la forma en la que olía, y no tenía nada que ver con el jabón que utilizaba, sino que era sólo su propio y único olor, ese que yo siempre echaría de menos.

Sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, me puse la camisa vieja por encima de mi cabeza y dejé que envolviera mi cuerpo. Yo sabía que aún lo amaba, pero no fue hasta ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad todavía lo necesitaba. Era mucho más difícil convencerme a mí misma de todas las razones por las que nunca debería estar cerca de él de nuevo, que aceptar que aún quería una relación con él.

Mi mente me decía que estaba loca. Ya fuera la violación su deseo o no, había sucedido, y el hecho de haberme mentido durante tanto tiempo y haber traicionado mi confianza, era inexcusable. Yo ni siquiera le conocía, todo se basaba en una mentira, así que no tenía ni idea de cuánto era real entre nosotros. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si realmente me quiso alguna vez, o si estaba usando nuestra relación como una forma de estar cerca de Carlie.

Pero mi corazón le quería, y no le importaba lo que mi cabeza dijera.

Después de ponerme sus pantalones me di cuenta de que tal vez mis sesiones de terapia no funcionaban. Me puse en mi cama y sólo dejé que la ropa me abrazara, deseando que fueran sus brazos alrededor de mí, en vez de la camisa. Deseaba que sus piernas se enredaran con las mías, como todas las noches en las que estábamos juntos. Me imaginaba mirándole fijamente a los ojos, como lo había hecho tantas veces, y pensé en cómo asegurarme de que mi futuro estuviera con él. Ni siquiera había duda en ese entonces, yo no podría imaginar mi vida sin él, y sin embargo allí estaba yo, sin él y sintiéndome tan sola.

Me senté y volví a respirar profundamente para que pudiera oler su aroma una vez más, antes de quitarme la ropa. Después de forzarme a mí misma a quitarme la camisa, empecé a tirar de sus pantalones hacia abajo cuando sentí que había algo arrugado en el bolsillo. Metí la mano y saqué un trozo de papel doblado, que desenvolví y comencé a leer. Era lo que parecía un poema, pero me di cuenta de que probablemente era una canción que estaba escribiendo en el momento que llevaba los pantalones. Yo en realidad nunca había leído ninguna de sus canciones antes, cuando le preguntaba acerca de ellas, sólo se ponía incómodo y prefería no hablar de ello, pero no pude evitar leer esta...

_Y qué si te dijera_  
><em>Quién soy en realidad<em>  
><em>Y te dejara entrar en mi farsa<em>

_Y qué si te dijera_  
><em>Lo que realmente está pasando<em>  
><em>Que no hay más máscaras ni más cosas para jugar<em>

_Hay tanto que quiero decirte_  
><em>Pero estoy tan asustado de que me alejes<em>  
><em>Cada pequeño secreto que escondo<em>  
><em>¿podría hacer que me vieras de otra manera?<em>  
><em>Eso sería... como una mala cosa<em>  
><em>Me pregunto lo que pasaría<em>  
><em>Si te lo dijera<em>

_Y qué si te dijera_  
><em>Que es solo una tapadera<em>  
><em>Para ocultar las inseguridades que tengo<em>

_Y qué si te dijera_  
><em>Que no soy tan fuerte<em>  
><em>Como me gusta hacer creer que soy<em>

_Hay tanto que quiero decirte_  
><em>Pero estoy tan asustado de que me alejes<em>  
><em>Cada pequeño secreto que escondo<em>

...

No podía para las lágrimas que fluían por mi cara. A pesar de sus acciones, sabía al leer esa canción, que por lo menos quería dejarme entrar en él. Tan confundida como había estado, de pronto me di cuenta de que a pesar de que nuestra relación se basó en una mentira, siempre fue real. Cada risa, cada caricia, cada vez que hacíamos el amor, las emociones entre nosotros siempre fueron reales.

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen . Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan, missju y Greendoe.**


	20. Sólo un niño

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**~ Capítulo 20 – Sólo un niño ~**

**(BPOV)**

El mes siguiente fue muy agitado. Hacía casi seis meses que había visto a Edward, y había llegado la hora de su juicio. No tenía ni idea de por qué el sistema jurídico tardó tanto tiempo, pero estaba agradecida de que fueran hacia adelante con todo. La fecha del juicio de Aaron aún no se había programado, pero sólo esperaba que no se encontrara algún resquicio extraño que le consiguiera una sentencia menor, porque sabía que lo mataría si alguna vez saliera, cosa que harían un centenar más de personas.

El abogado acusador del caso de Edward, quería que yo testificara en su contra, por la violación, pero me negué. De hecho, traté de conseguir que los cargos se redujeran, porque había hecho un informe a la policía después de lo sucedido, y él había confesado todo, pero mi participación y la falta de cooperación realmente no importaban. Pero yo estaba de acuerdo en declarar para defender su nombre.

"Por lo tanto, tenemos las cintas, y si puedes decirle al juez tus sentimientos sobre el asunto, sin duda vas a ayudar", Liam me dijo.

"¿Estás segura de que estás lista para esto, Bella?". Esme me preguntó mientras estábamos todos sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina de los Cullen.

"Edward no se merece estar en la cárcel por lo que pasó. Me alegro de que esté en el hospital de salud mental en este momento, pero cuando haya cumplido el programa, se le enviará de vuelta a la cárcel si es declarado culpable y es condenado. No puedo permitir que eso suceda".

"Sólo tenemos que convencer a Edward de que no debería estar en prisión", dijo Carlisle irremediablemente.

"Bueno, si puedo conseguir que no hable, puede ser que consigamos pruebas sin ningún tipo de desaprobación suya para auto incriminarse", dijo Liam.

"¿Pero no le pedirán una declaración y un alegato?". Le pregunté.

"Voy a hacer esto como una circunstancia atenuante, y es de esperar que el juez lo vea de manera comprensiva. No creo que vaya a hacer que hable en este caso en particular", explicó Liam.

Al día siguiente, todos nos reunimos en el palacio de justicia, y de repente me puse muy nerviosa. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto a Edward, que me preocupaba el estado en el que estaría y cómo me sentiría. Esme y Carlisle no eran ni siquiera capaces de visitarlo en el hospital, porque técnicamente no eran sus familiares legales, así que todos estábamos ansiosos.

Todos tomamos nuestros asientos, y luego trajeron a Edward. Parecía absolutamente horrible. Estaba muy delgado, pálido, con ojeras bajo sus ojos, su pelo estaba alborotado, y parecía que no se había afeitado en semanas. No podía quitar mis ojos de él, pero él no levantaba la vista para encontrarse con mi mirada.

"¡Todos de pie!", el funcionario dijo mientras el juez entraba en la sala y tomaba su lugar detrás del podio. Todos se sentaron de nuevo, y comenzó el proceso. Según lo prometido, Liam consiguió hacerlo a través de las pruebas sin la participación de Edward. Se quedó sentado allí todo el tiempo, mirando como un zombi, no mostrando absolutamente ninguna emoción. Pensaba que el hospital iba a ayudarlo, pero parecía estar peor.

"Bueno, ¿qué pasa con Edward?". Le pregunté a Esme durante uno de los descansos de quince minutos.

"Tenía miedo de que esto sucediera, creo que está muy medicado, lo que explicaría su falta de respuesta a todo. ¡Maldita sea! Sólo me gustaría que me lo dejaran a mí, estaría mucho mejor desde hace tiempo".

"¿Podrían alguna vez considerar el dejártelo a ti?". Le pregunté esperanzada.

"Bueno, tal vez como paciente externo, pero sería muy difícil convencer al juez. Admito que la violación no es algo que vayan a pasar de largo. No es un golpe en una muñeca".

"¿Pero si yo doy mi testimonio de que le quiero libre, no ayudará? Quiero decir, nunca violó a ninguna otra persona, y al igual que Liam dijo, fue una circunstancia atenuante".

"El problema es que incluso si los cargos de violación desaparecieran o estuviera condenado a cumplir un tiempo, aún tendría que hacer frente a los cargos de cómplice de asesinato", dijo Carlisle.

"No. Eso es mentira. Él era un niño, ¿cómo pueden hacerlo responsable de eso?". Yo estaba furiosa por la idea. Edward era un niño inocente y cuando llegó a la edad suficiente para alejarse de él, se fue. Edward necesitaba ayuda, no un castigo.

"Liam está trabajando en ello, pero esto no es un caso claro. Hay muchas cosas que hay que tener en cuenta, y si el juez no está dispuesto a tomarse un tiempo para mirar todo, entonces esto puede que no termine bien", explicó Carlisle.

"Realmente creo que va a depender de lo que diga su partida de nacimiento real. Si era menor de edad cuando ocurrió todo, una condena será lo menos probable", dijo Esme.

"¿Por lo tanto, estás diciendo que puede que ni siquiera tenga ahora veintiséis años?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Él no sabe seguro qué edad tiene. Sabe que tenía ocho años cuando fue llevado, pero no sabe qué año fue. Él no fue la escuela hasta que llegó a la escuela secundaria, y no tiene ni idea de cuántos años pasaron antes de esa fecha".

"¿Y sus padres? ¿Alguien ha intentado contactar con ellos?". Les pregunté.

"Bueno, dijeron que habían estado buscándolo en los desaparecidos y en otros casos de secuestro de menores, pero no pudieron encontrar nada. Se refirió a Chicago una vez, pero hay una gran cantidad de niños que desaparecieron en Chicago al mismo tiempo que él", dijo Carlisle.

"Esto es muy frustrante. ¿Tan difícil puede ser encontrar su verdadero apellido?"

Fui llamada por la defensa a declarar, y les dije exactamente lo que sabía, seguido de mis propios sentimientos personales sobre el asunto. Básicamente dije que Edward era una víctima, y ponerlo en la cárcel sería una injusticia. Todo el tiempo que hablé, Edward se negó a mirarme, él sólo mantenía los ojos sobre la mesa frente a él, sin ver nada.

Las deliberaciones duraron tres días, y finalmente el juez se acercó con una decisión. Fue condenado a un año de prisión, y cuatro años de libertad condicional. Él tuvo que ser registrado como delincuente sexual, pero si era determinado en una fecha posterior que era menor de edad en el momento de la violación, su nombre se borraría después de cinco años. El único consuelo que saqué de todo eso, era que él sería capaz de cumplir el resto de meses de su condena, que eran seis, en el hospital psiquiátrico. El juicio por ser cómplice de asesinato tendría lugar en algún momento tras el caso de Aaron, por lo que su castigo no sería conocido por un tiempo.

Esme, Carlisle, y Liam pasaron los siguientes tres meses tratando de dejar que Edward viera a Esme, para completar su programa de salud mental, como paciente externo, bajo su supervisión, y finalmente, su petición fue concedida. Carlisle tomó una excedencia en el hospital y él y Esme se llevaron a Edward de nuevo a su casa en el campo.

Sabiendo que Edward estaba allí, hacía que fuera extremadamente difícil mantenerme alejada. Sólo quería ir, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero primero necesitaba darle a Esme la oportunidad de trabajar con él. Ella quería que quedara completamente libre de todas las drogas que le habían dado, y luego iba a decidir por sí misma si necesitaba algún tipo de medicación. Yo llamaba todos los días, y aunque en realidad nunca hablaba con Edward, el hecho de saber que estaba hablando con alguien que estaba con él, lo hacía todo diferente.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y antes de darme cuenta, había pasado un año desde que fuimos encerrados juntos. Desde entonces yo sólo había visto a Edward en la corte, y a pesar de que había pasado más tiempo con nosotros (aun estando aparte), que cuando en realidad estábamos juntos, yo aún tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por él. Esme dijo que iba a empezar a hablar con él sobre la idea de reunirse conmigo otra vez, pero él no quería ningún tipo de reunión, y yo no quería empujarlo a eso.

Después de un largo día de trabajo, estaba de camino a recoger a Carlie cuando recibí un mensaje de texto de Charlie. Mi padre no era técnicamente un hombre avanzado, lo que me sorprendió por completo el recibir un mensaje de él.

**C. Swan:**  
><em>Hola Bella. Estoy esperándote en el vestíbulo de tu piso y realmente necesito hablar contigo a solas. ¿Hay algún lugar a donde Carlie pueda ir por unas horas mientras hablamos? <em>_  
><em>  
><strong>Bella:<strong>  
><em>Uh, claro. ¿Está todo bien? <em>_  
><em>  
><strong>C. Swan: <strong>**  
><strong>_Sólo tengo algo importante que decirte. _

Llamé a Rose y le pedí que se quedara con Carlie por un tiempo más largo, y por supuesto estuvo de acuerdo, Rose siempre quería estar tanto tiempo con Carlie como fuera posible. Me puse nerviosa cuando vi a Charlie en el vestíbulo de mi apartamento, él vio mi estrés.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa?". Le pregunté preocupada.

"Vamos a subir para poder hablar en privado".

"Vale".

Cada paso que dábamos hacía que mi corazón latiera con más ansiedad. Charlie no mostraba mucho sus emociones, así que cuando parecía que estaba visiblemente molesto, sabía que tenía que ser malo.

"Bueno, ¿qué pasa?". Le pregunté después de llegar adentro y cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros. Hizo un gesto para que nos sentásemos en la cocina, por lo que lo hicimos y luego puso una carpeta en la mesa delante de nosotros.

Él respiró hondo antes de explicar. "Sabes que te quiero y solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Ahora, eres adulta y confío en tus decisiones cuando se trata de Edward y lo que no..."

"¿Sí?". Le pregunté porque él hizo una pausa durante tanto tiempo que pensé que no iba a continuar. Charlie odiaba a Edward, a pesar de que al mismo tiempo sentía pena por él. Charlie era un hombre compasivo, y sabía que Edward fue torturado cuando era niño, pero él todavía no lo quería en cualquier lugar cerca de Carlie y de mí.

"Bueno, realmente no sé cómo decir esto. Va más allá de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado. Soy un hombre lógico que no cree en el destino ni nada de eso, por lo que no creo lo que voy a decir. Pero, sólo quería que supieras esto antes de que se lo diga al departamento de policía de Chicago".

"Papá, ¿de qué estás hablando?". Le pregunté confundida.

Charlie abrió la carpeta y sacó una foto de un niño desaparecido. La imagen era vieja y desteñida, pero reconocí al niño inmediatamente... era Edward.

"¿De dónde has sacado esto?". Le pregunté sorprendida.

"He tenido esto colgado en mi boletín dieciocho años. Antes de que me convirtiera en jefe, el jefe de antes trató que lo quitara, pero yo insistí en que lo mantuviera".

"¿Por qué querían que lo quitaras?". Le pregunté mecánicamente. Yo estaba escuchando cada palabra de Charlie, pero no podía apartar mis ojos de la imagen de Edward. Parecía tener alrededor de siete u ocho años, y él parecía como un niño normal. A pesar de que no parecía particularmente feliz en la foto, no tenía nada de dolor en sus ojos, ese al que yo había llegado a acostumbrarme.

Era sólo un niño, que probablemente nunca había tenido ningún verdadero trauma en su vida. Sólo era un niño que pensaba en jugar con sus amigos y en qué tipo de postre querría después de la cena. Tal vez era como Carlie y tenía una amiguita con la que se cogía de la mano en la escuela y pensaba que era linda, o tal vez lo único que quería era jugar al fútbol, al igual que Carlie. Pero ese niño inocente tenía un infierno en su futuro, y me pregunté cuánto tiempo le costó darse cuenta de que sus sueños nunca llegarían a buen término.

¿Sabía que su vida tomaría un giro tan terrible?, ¿sería incluso capaz de entender el tipo de mal que existía en el mundo? Yo sabía que Carlie todavía no lo entendía. Incluso después de haber sido secuestrada y encerrada en una fría y oscura escotilla, todavía pensaba que todo había sido sólo un extraño malentendido. Ese hombre que asustaba debió de haberla confundido cuando él la llevó a esa habitación esa noche. Carlie no era estúpida, sólo inocente e incapaz de ver la maldad en alguien. ¿Edward se sentiría de esa manera en ese entonces?

"Querían acabar con la foto porque había desaparecido en Chicago, y después de encontrar un cuerpo sin identificar de un niño de su edad, en un barranco, a algunas ciudades de distancia, cerraron el caso y el niño fallecido fue enterrado por sus padres".

"Espera, ¿entonces los padres de Edward piensan que está muerto?". Le pregunté horrorizada.

"El otro muchacho se encontró un mes después de que Edward desapareciera, y el cuerpo estaba destrozado, así que sólo fue una identificación general. El hecho de que no hubiera otros niños desaparecidos tan cercanos, pues les hizo asumir que era él, la ley era diferente en ese entonces, y los forenses han recorrido un largo camino".

"Así que, ¿por qué has seguido con todo esto entonces?". Le pregunté todavía confusa.

"¿Has leído el nombre y su edad?", preguntó en voz baja.

Leí la letra pequeña bajo la palabra 'Desaparecido', y lo leí:

_**Anthony Masen, 7 años  
>Visto por última vez en su casa, en Chicago Illinois.<strong>_

Negué con la cabeza confundida. "¿Anthony?... ¿Y Edward dijo que tenía ocho años? ¿Por qué iba a mentir acerca de eso?"

"Creo que estaba más confundido de lo que pensaba. Quizás estaba emocionado de tener casi ocho, por lo que con el tiempo, simplemente no podía recordar los que tenía. Y por su nombre, tal vez estaba confundido de alguna manera también. Aaron debió habérselo cambiado, lo que tendría más sentido para evitar que no fueran atrapados".

"Oh Dios mío, es un año menor que yo", le dije después de leer su fecha de nacimiento."Él sólo tenía dieciséis años cuando...", deje que mis palabras se perdieran. La violación no me afectaba como antes, pero todavía no quería hablar sobre ella, sobre todo con Charlie.

"Bella, ¿no te das cuenta de quién es?". Charlie preguntó lentamente.

Negué con la cabeza, pero luego caí en la cuenta. "Anthony Masen... como los Masen, donde Elena fue... ¡Oh, Dios mío!"

**Este ha sido cortito pero interesante. Para quien no se acuerde, Elena era la joven que fue asesinada por Aaron mientras cuidaba de Edward, ya descubrireis por qué Bella la conoce ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen . Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan, missju, Greendoe, SalyLuna, Maya Cullen Masen y maira25.**


	21. Qué pasaría si

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Venga, hoy prontito, para no dejaros con las ganas, jejeje. Aquí os dejo un capítulo... bastante interesante ;)**

**~ Capítulo 21 - Qué pasaría si ~**

**(BPOV)  
><strong>  
>No podía esperar a verlo por más tiempo, así que decidí que lo primero que haría mañana seria conducir hasta la casa que tenían los Cullen en el campo. Fui y recogí a Carlie del apartamento de Rose, y le pregunté si podía cuidar de ella el día siguiente. Era viernes, así que Rose tenía el día libre el sábado y yo la necesitaba para que cuidara de Carlie la mayor parte del día. Podría haberla dejado pasar la noche allí, pero había algo que tenía que decirle.<p>

"¿Te has divertido con Rose y Emmett esta tarde?". Le pregunté mientras arreglaba sus cosas en nuestro piso.

"Sí, golpeé a Emmett, ha sido tan divertido, él es un bebé grande. Adivina qué".

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté con una sonrisa por su entusiasmo.

"Jasper va a volver a casa pronto, Alice está muy emocionada".

"¿En serio? Eso está muy bien. Sé que Alice realmente le echa de menos cuando está en el extranjero".

"Sí, pero él ya va a estar en casa para siempre".

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Él consiguió un trabajo como sargento de un campamento militar... ¿qué es un sargento de un campamento militar?"

Yo me reí. "Eso significa que va a ayudar a entrenar a los novatos".

"¿Cómo si fueran los nuevo soldados?"

"Exactamente".

"Genial. Apuesto a que va a ser realmente bueno en ese trabajo".

"Yo también lo creo. Hey, necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo".

"Vale, ¿qué?", preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Se trata de Edward".

"¿En serio? ¿Es que va a volver aquí? ¿Cuándo podremos verlo?", preguntó rápidamente, emocionada. Había pasado un año desde que ella lo había visto por última vez, pero ella constantemente preguntaba acerca de él y su vínculo con él era muy fuerte, así que no estaba sorprendida por su reacción.

"No sé si va a volver, pero hay algo importante que necesitas saber... ¿Te dije que yo lo conocí en la escuela secundaria, no?", ella asintió con la cabeza, así que continué. "Bueno, eh, él en realidad es... tu padre".

Ella me miró en estado de shock. Había preguntado por su padre unas pocas veces en el pasado, pero yo siempre le decía que se lo diría cuando fuera mayor. No tenía ninguna intención de contarle los detalles, pero en realidad no importaba, de todos modos.

"¿Mi verdadero padre?, ¿como mi padre de verdad? ¿El biólico?"

"El biológico", le corregí. "Sí, él es tu padre biológico. Es por eso que eres tan bonita, porque te ves muy parecida a él", le dije con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cara.

"¿Podemos ir a verlo ahora?", preguntó ella con impaciencia.

"Bueno, él ha estado enfermo últimamente, así que voy a ir a ver si se siente mejor, y si es así, entonces podrás ir a verlo".

"¿En serio? ¡No puedo esperar! ¿Él sabe que es mi papá?"

"Por supuesto que lo sabe", le dije con una sonrisa. "Ahora hay que irse a la cama para que puedas descansar para mañana".

Tal vez fue un error por mi parte que tuviera esperanzas de verlo cuando él no estaba en el estado adecuado para verla, pero yo sabía en mi corazón que él iba a estar bien con ella. Esme había dicho que no estaba progresando como se esperaba, pero a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido y de lo deprimido que estaba, realmente creía que si alguien podía sacarlo de ahí, esa era Carlie.

Yo estaba feliz con mi decisión de haberle contado que Edward era su padre. Ella era joven y no preguntó "por qué" ni "cómo" después de todo, estaba tan emocionada que nada más le importaba. Si me hubiera esperado para decírselo, se hubiera enfadado por no habérselo dicho antes, y hubiera querido saber por qué, y yo no hubiera estado preparada para responder todavía. Ella no necesitaba saber nunca cómo fue concebida, pero tenía que pensar en una razón por la cual él vivió con nosotros durante meses y nunca le dijimos que él era su padre. Por supuesto, yo no lo sabía en ese momento, pero ella no tenía por qué saber eso.

A la mañana siguiente, Carlie y yo nos despertamos temprano y nos fuimos. La dejé en casa de Rose y Emmett, y les dije que la llevaran a la casa de los Cullen cuando yo estuviera lista.

"¿Estás segura de esto?". Rose me preguntó en voz baja antes de irme.

"Definitivamente", le dije rápidamente.

"Pero Esme dijo..."

"Sé lo que dijo Esme, pero estoy siguiendo mi corazón en este caso. He sido paciente y le he dado tiempo y espacio, pero no parece ayudar, así que tal vez sólo necesita estar obligada a ello".

Rose me miró como si estuviera loca, pero no trató de convencerme de lo contrario. Le di un beso a Carlie y luego me fui a la casa de campo. Yo no había llamado a Carlisle ni a Esme antes de ir allí, porque sabía que Esme trataría de decirme que no fuera, pero necesitaba verlo, y estaba segura de que él tenía que verme también.

"Bella, esta es una sorpresa...", Carlisle dijo mientras me saludaba fuera de la casa después de que me detuviera.

"Lo siento por no llamar, solo necesito hablar con Edward en este momento".

"Uh... no creo que eso sea una buena idea por el momento. Bella, le preguntamos y él no quiere verte. Forzar eso puede tener un efecto perjudicial".

"Entiendo eso, pero todavía tengo que hablar con él, y no puedo esperar".

Carlisle vacilante me llevó a la casa para hablar con Esme, pero tuvo la misma reacción que Carlisle, tal vez aún más fuerte.

"Bella, esto no es bueno. No puedes obligarlo a una reunión como ésta, tiene que querer verte, de lo contrario, sólo va a retroceder".

"Esme por favor, déjame verlo. Sé que puedo ayudarlo, sólo dame una oportunidad. Si él realmente no ha mejorado, entonces verme a mí no va a hacerle daño. Pero si hay la menor posibilidad de que pudiera estar en lo cierto, ¿no crees que deberíamos intentarlo?"

Esme pensó por unos minutos, y luego suspiró antes de asentir. "Pero ten cuidado, no quiero que se preocupe en exceso".

"Tal vez él necesita estar preocupado, tal vez no importa las emociones que sienta, siempre y cuando sienta algo. ¿Tú dijiste que no tenía emociones, no? Tiene que volver a la vida, y parte de la vida es estar molesto", le dije con confianza. "Tú eres el médico y yo no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy hablando, pero realmente me siento como si conociera a Edward, y sé que esto es lo que necesita".

Esme asintió con la cabeza de nuevo. "Espero que tengas razón".

"Él está en el granero, ¿debería ir a por él y traerlo de vuelta aquí?". Preguntó Carlisle.

"¿En el granero?". Le pregunté confundida y un poco perturbada. De todos los lugares que había, realmente no creía que el granero fuera el lugar más saludable, teniendo en cuenta que en un granero era donde estuvo encerrado con llave una buena parte de su infancia.

"Pasa mucho tiempo allí. Pensé que era algo malo al principio, tal vez era una forma de auto castigo, pero creo que sólo aprecia la soledad. No dejes que se quede allí por mucho tiempo, por lo general sólo va allí a leer".

"Oh... bien. Bueno, voy a ir a hablar con él entonces. Gracias".

Me dirigí hacia el establo y mi cuerpo tenía una reacción física determinada. Era como si yo pudiera sentir que estaba cerca, y era la cura para todo el dolor que yo había tenido durante tanto tiempo. Yo lo necesitaba, y ninguna cantidad de tiempo que pasara podría aliviar eso.

Me acerqué lentamente, y no pude dejar de mirarlo en silencio durante unos momentos. Estaba sentado en la orilla de una caseta para caballos, con las piernas cruzadas, y estaba leyendo un libro. Tenía el pelo aún más corto que cuando estábamos juntos, pero lo tenía mejor que cuando se lo cortaron en el hospital. Él se veía mejor, pero todavía no tan sano como yo deseaba que estuviera. Tuve un fuerte deseo de correr hacia él y envolver mis brazos alrededor de él, pero tenía que tomar las cosas con calma, y decirle lo que fui a decirle.

No se dio cuenta al principio, pero luego levantó la vista y me miró a los ojos.

"Hola", le dije tímidamente.

Me miró durante un largo rato, antes de mirar hacia abajo a su libro, y cerrarlo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", preguntó monótono.

"Tenía que venir a verte", le dije y empecé a caminar hacia él. Se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. "Edward, por favor, sólo escúchame por unos minutos".

"En realidad no deberías haber venido aquí".

"Bueno, no me voy a ir hasta que me escuches".

"Bella, yo no quiero escucharte, no tenemos nada que decirnos..."

"Le he dicho a Carlie que eres su padre", le dije rápidamente.

"¿Qué?... ¿Por qué has hecho eso?"

"Porque creo que la necesitas tanto como ella te necesita. Ella te quiere mucho y no hay un día que no pregunté por ti, y dudo de que tú estés un día sin pensar en ella".

"Realmente no me conoces tan bien como crees", dijo rotundamente.

"Te conozco. No sé cada pensamiento que pasa por tu mente, pero sé lo que hay en tu corazón".

"Todo fue una mentira", dijo sin emociones.

"No, no lo fue. La mentira fue lo que Aaron te hizo creer y las cosas que te hizo hacer, pero lo que nosotros tuvimos siempre fue real. Lo sé ahora. ¿No eras feliz cuando estabas con nosotras?"

"No importa eso, ya pasó y no podemos volver después de todo lo que pasó".

"Tienes razón, no podemos volver atrás, pero a lo mejor podemos llegar a ser algo mejor. No más mentiras, ni ocultar nada, sólo amor verdadero y honesto".

"¿Por qué quieres eso después de saber lo que hice?", preguntó como si yo estuviera loca.

"Porque te quiero, al verdadero tú, no el que estabas tratando de ser. Dime que nunca has sentido nada por mí, y te dejaré en paz".

Él negó con la cabeza muy ligeramente, y luego miró hacia otro lado.

"No me puedes decir eso, porque sabes que sería una mentira, y realmente creo que estamos más allá de la mentira ahora, ¿no?"

"Simplemente no es suficiente", susurró.

"Pero al final, es lo único que realmente tenemos".

Sacudió la cabeza otra vez. "Bella, por favor, déjame en paz".

"Bueno, no puedo porque Carlie vendrá luego a verte".

Él sólo me miró con incredulidad. "¿Por qué se lo has dicho? ¿Por qué no lo dejas ir?"

"Ya te he dicho por qué. Ya sabes, nada de esto tenía que haber pasado. No teníamos que haber estado separados como este último año".

"¿De qué estás hablando? En primer lugar no nos tendríamos que haber cruzado nunca".

"Sí teníamos. Edward, estábamos destinados a estar juntos".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, si te hice daño de esa manera? Eso es ridículo".

"No, como dije antes, fue Aaron el que lo hizo".

"Bella", dijo en voz baja mientras sus ojos pedían que me detuviera.

"¿Sabes?, mi padre siempre fue una persona hogareña, tenía demasiado miedo a tomar riesgos y en realidad ir a alguna parte, aparte de la comodidad de Washington. Tenía totalmente planeado irse al estado de Washington y no hacer nada con su vida, pero luego, en el último minuto decidió irse fuera del estado para ir la universidad, y es ahí donde conoció a Renee. Sin el repentino cambio en su corazón, yo nunca habría nacido".

Me miró confundido. "¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora, Bella? Ya me contaste esa historia antes".

"Porque hay más en la historia que demuestra que debemos estar juntos".

Sacudió la cabeza otra vez, pero se quedó en silencio y esperó a que yo continuara.

"La hermana mayor de Charlie se casó y se marchó, y trató de que Charlie se alejara también. Ella le decía que necesitaba un cambio, pero él nunca lo intentaba. Cuando Renee decidió que había tenido suficiente en Forks y ella me dejó y se marchó, Charlie sabía que tenía que hacer algo drástico para conseguir que volviera, así que fue a visitar a su hermana. Él comenzó a buscar en las casas cercanas a la de ella, y realmente empezó a pagar una. Era en un suburbio de una gran ciudad, por lo que pensó que Renee sería bastante feliz allí y que podría salvar su matrimonio".

"Bella, ¿qué tiene eso que ver?". Preguntó frustrado.

"Yo estaba allí", dije antes de tomar una respiración profunda. No era una cosa fácil de hablar, y era aún más difícil contárselo a él, sabiendo en el infierno que había vivido. "Mi padre estaba a punto de firmar los documentos finales de la casa, cuando... mi prima fue asesinada en la misma calle donde teníamos la casa".

Edward me miró asombrado, ya que mis palabras le tomaron por sorpresa.

"Ella tenía diecisiete años, y yo la adoraba absolutamente. Éramos tan parecidas que la gente pensaba que éramos hermanas, pero ella vivía en el otro lado del país por lo que no nos veíamos muy a menudo. Tenía ocho años cuando mi padre me sentó y me dijo que fue asesinada. No me dijo cómo murió hasta mucho más tarde, pero todo fue completamente devastador. Su asesinato asustó mucho a mi padre, y él cambió de idea acerca de mudarnos allí. Mis padres nunca volvieron a reunirse, y mi madre se casó con Phil".

"No entiendo. ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?". Edward preguntó.

"Mi tía y mi prima vivían en Chicago, y ahí es donde mi padre quería mudarse. ¿No lo entiendes? Si Aaron no hubiera entrado y matado a Elena, me habría mudado a tu calle. Incluso si mi madre nunca hubiera vuelto con mi padre y estuviera con Phil, me hubiera ido a vivir con Charlie a Chicago en lugar de a Forks, mientras yo estaba en la secundaria".

"¿Elena era tu prima?", preguntó en voz tan baja que casi no podía oírle.

"Si Aaron no hubiese ido a tu casa esa noche, si él no existiera, hubiéramos seguido nuestro camino natural". Vi la cara de Edward mientras hablaba y al darse cuenta de lo que yo le decía, la dura máscara que llevaba se rompió y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. "Podríamos habernos conocido en circunstancias más normales en la escuela secundaria. Me hubiera resistido al principio, porque eres más joven que yo, pero nuestra conexión habría sido demasiado fuerte y no hubiéramos podido ir contra eso. Podríamos habernos enamorado, y tal vez no hubiéramos sido completamente cuidadosos con nuestra pasión, y no hubiéramos utilizado la protección adecuada cuando hacíamos el amor".

Me acerqué a él mientras él lloraba en silencio por la pérdida de lo que debería haber sido, y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando puse mis brazos alrededor de él.

Lloré con él, y lo sostuve con fuerza mientras seguía hablándole en voz baja. "Nuestros padres no hubieran sido felices de que yo me hubiera quedado embarazada tan joven, pero lo habrían aceptado, y podríamos haber criado a Carlie juntos. O tal vez hubiéramos sido cuidadosos y nos hubiéramos casado después de la secundaria, y entonces Carlie sería más pequeña ahora, pero la hubiéramos tenido de cualquier manera... si Elena no hubiera sido asesinada, y tu secuestrado, me hubiera trasladado a Chicago y hubiéramos estado juntos".

Edward por fin me miró, y el dolor en sus ojos era inconmensurable. Habíamos sido engañados para no tener una vida juntos, y él lo sabía.

"No podemos vivir en el 'qué pasaría si'," murmuré.

"No, no podemos dejar que él arruinare el resto de nuestras vidas, porque entonces ganará. Él nos separó, pero hemos encontrado el camino para volver el uno con el otro. Tú, yo y Carlie se supone que tenemos que estar juntos, y no importa cómo lleguemos a eso, mientras que acabemos juntos".

Una nueva ola de lágrimas le alcanzaron, y él trató de apartarse de mí, pero le cogí más fuerte y me negué a dejarlo ir.

"Te quiero mucho, y te perdono por lo que pasó". Apartó la cabeza lejos de mí, así que me aparté de su cuerpo y acuné su rostro en mis manos, poniéndolo de una manera que tenía que mirarme. "Te perdono", repetí, y luego se rompió por completo y empezó a llorar más fuerte. Moví las manos de su rostro, hasta ponerlas detrás de su cabeza y cogerle el pelo, lo que obligó a que nuestras frentes se juntaran. Podía sentir su cuerpo aflojarse mientras alejaba su odio a sí mismo lo suficiente como para agarrarse a mí, y sostenerme contra él mientras lloraba en mi pelo.

Era como si ambos hubiéramos dejado de respirar mientras estuvimos separados, pero el estar de vuelta en los brazos del otro era un alivio que no podía ser adecuadamente descrito con palabras. Estábamos donde pertenecíamos, y yo podía sentir que finalmente él lo aceptaba.

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan, missju, Greendoe, SalyLuna, Maya Cullen Masen, maira25, adx-25 y AlinPattz, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;) .**


	22. Hablando

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Ainss, que bonito es todo, :P**

**~ Capítulo 22-Hablando ~**

**(BPOV)**

Nos abrazamos llorando hasta que nuestros llantos disminuyeron, y luego nos abrazamos incluso más tiempo. Me pregunté si alguna vez tendría algún deseo de dejarlo ir, cuando lo único que quería era estar en sus brazos para siempre. De alguna manera terminamos en el suelo, y yo acurrucada en su regazo mientras respirábamos. No necesitábamos decir nada en esos momentos, sólo era necesario moldear nuestros cuerpos lo más cerca posible el uno del otro. Habíamos estado en el infierno y al volver supe, sin lugar a dudas, que nada en el mundo podría destrozarnos otra vez. Estuvimos así durante horas, y si alguien vino y nos vio, no nos dimos cuenta. Sólo el sonido de un coche fuera, fue capaz de retirar la serenidad apacible donde nadie más existía, solo nosotros dos.

Reconocí el sonido del jeep de Emmett de inmediato, aunque el áspero rugido sonaba muy fuerte, después de un momento no escuché nada, sólo el sonido de la suave respiración de Edward. Intenté apartarme, pero se negó a alejarme de su regazo, y yo le miré a los ojos de nuevo.

"Ella está aquí", dije en voz baja.

Él asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, y luego nuestros labios se reunieron por primera vez en más de un año. Yo no sabía quien inició el beso, pero no importaba tampoco, porque nos besamos con un ansia desesperada, como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ese beso.

"¿Dónde está mi mamá?". Oí decir a Carlie desde el exterior. Edward se alejó de nuestro beso, y era obvio que estaba roto. Yo sabía que él quería quedarse en ese momento conmigo, pero él no había visto a Carlie en un año y también necesitaba estar con ella otra vez. Me obligué a alejarme de su regazo, y sostuve su mano mientras nos levantábamos. Acaricié su cara otra vez, antes de que saliéramos del granero de la mano.

"¡Papá!". Carlie gritó con emoción, lo que nos pilló a Edward y a mí con la guardia baja. Corrió para nosotros y saltó a sus brazos abiertos antes de encerrarse en él con fuerza.

"Te he extrañado mucho", le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba. Él tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, pero se negó a soltar mi mano, por lo que fue un poco complicado, pero absolutamente perfecto.

"¿Te vas a quedar con nosotras?". Carlie le preguntó esperanzada. Edward me miró dudosamente y asentí con la cabeza ligeramente, pero bajó a Carlie de sus brazos y se arrodilló delante de ella.

"Mire lo grande que estás, has crecido mucho, ahora casi ni te reconozco", dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

"Tengo nueve ahora, y no has venido a mi fiesta de cumpleaños".

"Lo siento mucho, me la perdí".

"Está bien. Mamá alquiló un castillo hinchable, pero Claire se enfermó y vomitó encima de todo. Fue repugnante, y luego Rose vomitó después de ver a Claire hacerlo, y luego Emmett tuvo que irse porque él iba a vomitar también".

"Vaya, hubiera sido divertido verlo".

"Te hubieras puesto enferme de verlo", Emmett refutó con amargura. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba allí viendo el encuentro de Edward y de Carlie, pero a Edward no parecía importarle.

"Bueno, sí. Creo que nadie se hubiera puesto enfermo de ver vomitar a Rose", dijo Edward en tono de broma.

"Tengo un reflejo para vomitar muy alto. El ver vomitar me da asco", dijo Rose a la defensiva, y luego se volvió hacia mí. "Lo sentimos, hemos llegado antes de que nos llamaras, pero Carlie no podía esperar más".

"Creo que habéis llegado en el momento perfecto", dije con una sonrisa mientras Edward finalmente soltaba mi mano para que Carlie pudiera arrastrarlo a algún sitio para mostrarle algo. Su reencuentro fue sencillo, y siguieron por donde lo habían dejado. Edward no le hizo ninguna promesa de que él siempre estaría allí, pero en realidad no me molestaba. Yo sabía que aun le llevaría tiempo, y estaba muy agradecida por el avance extremadamente sorprendente que él había hecho por dejarnos volver de nuevo con él, así que no iba a presionarle más en ese momento.

Miré a Esme y a Carlisle y los dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos al ver la transformación milagrosa de Edward. "No puedo creer que sea la misma persona que se despertó esta mañana", dijo Esme asombrada. "Deberías considerar seriamente una carrera en psicología".

"No, yo sólo… conozco a Edward".

"Todo lo que necesitaba era tenerte a ti ", dijo Carlisle silenciosamente.

"Nos necesitábamos el uno al otro".

Pasamos el resto del día, simplemente reencontrándonos como una familia. Los Cullen nos dejaron a los tres solos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero al final todos nos reunimos y nos reímos hasta la cena. No estábamos completamente curados, pero íbamos definitivamente en esa dirección. Edward me cogía la mano siempre que era posible, y nos asegurábamos de que nos quedábamos juntos. No nos besamos de nuevo como lo hicimos en el granero, pero sólo estar cerca de él era suficiente por el momento. Me miraba, y aunque él nunca lo había dicho, podía ver su amor y me sentí más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Edward era un buen hombre y yo siempre lo supe en mi corazón, pero sólo con total honestidad y perdón, fui capaz de dejar atrás lo que pasó.

La sentencia de un año de Edward había terminado, pero sin embargo no estaba del todo listo para salir de la casa, por lo que todos pasamos la noche allí. Se suponía que después de un año, Edward y yo no estaríamos dispuestos a irnos a la cama de inmediato, por lo que Esme preparó una habitación que compartía con Carlie. Pero yo odiaba estar separada de él, y entonces decidí probar mi suerte. Nunca tuvimos una relación casual, sino que siempre fue muy intensa desde el principio, así que decidí sin más que sólo quería dormir junto a él.

No estaba durmiendo cuando me deslicé en silencio en su habitación en medio de la noche, y sabía que era yo en cuanto abrí la puerta de su dormitorio.

"Bella", dijo en voz baja. Yo no le respondí, seguí mi camino hasta su cama en la oscuridad, y sólo levanté las sabanas y me tumbé. Me abracé a él y apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho, dejando que el ritmo de su corazón, y el calor de su abrazo, me hicieran dormir.

... ...

Me encantó despertar en sus brazos y no podía dejar de sonreír y ruborizarme un poco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en la luz brillante de la mañana. Era un nuevo día, y sabía que todo sería diferente. Me deslicé hasta estar más cerca de su rostro, y le planté mis labios en los de él. Ese beso fue mejor que el primero en el granero. El primero estaba lleno de desesperación y dolor, y en este beso estaba la pura y no adulterada pasión.

Yo estaba realmente contenta cuando Carlie se asomó en la habitación y corrió para saltar en la cama con nosotros, porque sabía que no habría sido capaz de dejar de besarlo. Por mucho que quisiera estar con él por completo, sabía que teníamos que ir despacio. Él no estaba preparado para eso, pero yo sabía que tampoco me lo negaría, y eso no era algo que yo quería forzar, incluso aunque él lo quisiera también.

"Esme está haciendo crepes", dijo Carlie mientras saltaba en la cama de rodillas.

"¿Qué? ¿No va a hacer Poptarts?", (son unas tartas planas, rectangulares y pre-horneadas que contienen un relleno dulce, sellado dentro de dos capas de masa). Edward bromeó sabiendo que eran los favoritos de ella.

"Carlisle ha dicho que los Poptarts no son saludables y no se deben comer todo el tiempo".

"Bueno, tiene razón", dije con una sonrisa.

Todos nos vestimos y pasamos otro día juntos, pero no me equivoqué cuando pensé que este día sería diferente. En vez de sólo cogernos de la mano, pasamos cada segundo libre que teníamos, besándonos. No había más temores, y sólo nos fundíamos como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado. No quería echar nada a perder, pero era domingo, y teníamos que volver a casa en poco tiempo para que Carlie pudiera prepararse para la escuela al día siguiente. No me habría importado que faltara, pero yo sabía que Edward podría venir con nosotras a nuestro piso, así que era absolutamente necesario que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle mientras Esme estaba cerca, en caso de que necesitáramos su apoyo. Carlie estaba fuera recogiendo flores silvestres con Rose, así que pensé que era un buen momento para hablar.

"Así que, eh..." Dudé, con miedo por si hablar con él acerca de su pasado le haría alejarse de mí.

"¿Qué?", preguntó divertido por mi falta de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"Mi padre tuvo que decirle a la policía de Chicago que todavía estás vivo", dije con una voz temblorosa. Él frunció el ceño, y me miró confundido.

"¿Cómo supuso que lo estaba?"

"Bueno, él ha tenido la hoja de tu desaparición en su comisaria desde que fuiste secuestrado. Dado que desapareciste al mismo tiempo que Elena fue asesinada, Charlie nunca se atrevió a coger el caso. Encontraron el cuerpo de otro niño y pensaron que eras tú, por lo que fuiste declarado muerto. Charlie se siente horrible porque habló contigo muchas veces, y nunca se dio cuenta de quien eras realmente, pero hacía años que había visto tu foto, pero no supo juntar las pistas".

"No es su culpa". Me sorprendí por la facilidad de Edward para hablar sobre ese tema, pero me di cuenta de que mientras estábamos juntos, él podía manejar cualquier cosa.

"¿Sabes que tu nombre en realidad es Anthony?". Le pregunté con cuidado.

Me miró durante un largo rato, antes de mirar al techo y tomar una respiración profunda.

"No, me olvidé de eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas, creo que lo recuerdo vagamente".

"Tus padres van a querer verte tan pronto como se les diga que estás vivo".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, lo sé".

"¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?"

Juntó sus dedos con los míos, y miró a mis ojos. "Estoy bien con cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando sepa que Carlie y tú estáis bien".

"Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a Chicago, en lugar de hacerlos venir aquí. No he visto a mis tíos en mucho tiempo, y me gustaría mucho visitar a Elena", le dije, pero luego me arrepentí de inmediato, temiendo que lo hubiera llevado todo demasiado lejos.

"Realmente no creo que sus padres agradecieran que yo fuera a su tumba", dijo en voz baja.

"Creo que sí. Tú no tuviste nada que ver con su asesinato, Edward, no eras más que un niño asustado".

"Yo viví, por años, con el hombre que la mató", refutó.

"Tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo por las cosas que no se pueden cambiar. ¿Sabes?, eres un año menor que yo. Sólo tenias siete cuando fuiste secuestrado, no ocho".

Edward se quedó perplejo. "¿En serio?"

Me reí una vez. "En serio".

"Huh", dijo él sorprendido.

"Por lo tanto, voy a comprar los billetes de avión para los tres para volar a Chicago... ¿de acuerdo?"

Edward no dijo nada, simplemente se inclinó hacia mí para darme un beso. Una vez más, el beso podría haber estallado en algo más intenso, pero entonces todo el mundo empezó a llegar a casa, y yo sabía que teníamos que volver a nuestra casa, pero no iba a dejar a Edward allí. Podía parecer extraño que todo estuviera sucediendo tan rápido entre nosotros, pero a pesar de todo, teníamos un profundo y apasionado amor, siempre manteniéndose firme, y en el momento en que volvimos a conectar, ya no nos separaríamos de nuevo.

"Carlie tiene escuela por la mañana, así que probablemente deberíamos irnos", dije lentamente.

"No, mamá. Yo quiero estar con papá".

"Bueno, entonces creo que él necesita venirse con nosotras", dije con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Edward.

"Oh, ¿quieres?", ella preguntó a Edward. "Va a ser como era antes. Podemos hacer palomitas de maíz y ver películas..."

"¿Sigues viendo las inquietantes películas de Disney?", preguntó él, interrumpiéndola.

"Son las mejores", dijo con una sonrisa. "La Bella y la Bestia sigue siendo mi favorita. Así que, ¿vas a venir?".

Echó un vistazo a Esme para ver lo que pensaba, y ella lo comprendió. "Tú condena está terminada, si sientes que estás listo para irte, entonces depende de ti. Sólo tienes que decírselo a tu agente de libertad condicional y asegurarte de que no te pierdes ninguno de tus registros en las reuniones".

Edward asintió con la cabeza hacia ella, y entonces me miró. "Tú realmente no quieres que regrese allí. ¿Recuerdas lo enfadada que te ponías cuando dejaba la tapa del wáter abierta?"

Le sonreí. "Sí, tendremos que seguir trabajando en eso".

Edward llenó una de sus famosas bolsas de lona, y vino con nosotras de nuevo al piso. Parecía un poco nervioso por haberse ido, pero en el momento en que entró en el piso y empezó a correr alrededor de una entusiasmada Carlie, se relajó completamente. Era la primera vez desde que regresamos de Forks que el piso se sentía como estar en casa, y era simplemente porque no se completaba sin él. Llegamos a casa muy tarde, por lo que Carlie estaba decepcionada por no poder quedarse hasta tarde para ver una película con Edward, pero él prometió ir a buscarla después de la escuela al día siguiente, así que estaba feliz por eso.

Edward metió a Carlie en la cama, y luego salió y se paró frente a mí incómodo, no muy seguro de qué hacer. Cogí su mano y le llevé al dormitorio, y decidimos que habíamos perdido bastante tiempo estando separados y como él se sentía cómodo, quería estar completamente conectada con él de nuevo.

Cerré la puerta detrás de él y de inmediato comencé a besarlo. Él respondió con fervor, y me besó con más pasión de la que yo había experimentado nunca antes. El tiempo de separación no hizo más que aumentar nuestro deseo del uno por el otro, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que la ropa fuera echada al suelo. Sus besos se apartaron de mi boca y se fueron a mi cuello, pero luego volvió a subir por detrás de la oreja.

"Te amo mucho", susurró, y no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro como respuesta. No había mejor sensación en el mundo que saber que éramos reales y verdaderamente estábamos de nuevo juntos, nada importaba más.

"Yo también te amo", dije en voz baja antes de reclamar sus labios en los míos.

Hicimos el amor toda la noche y nos negamos a separarnos, sólo lo hacíamos cuando él salía de mí para volver a empujarse dentro de mí. Cuando el sol volvió a subir, y todavía estábamos adormecidos, decidimos mudarnos a la ducha y hacer el amor en ella. Todavía era temprano, así que nos quedamos en la ducha hasta que el agua empezó a enfriarse, y luego nos obligamos a secarnos y a vestirnos. Edward llevó a Carlie a la escuela, y yo llamé al trabajo diciendo que estaba enferma. Cuando volvió, ya estaba esperándolo en la cama, por lo que él, automáticamente, se quitó su ropa y volvió a hacerme llegar a la cima.

No importaba que hubiéramos estado haciendo el amor toda la noche, no podíamos conseguir tener bastante el uno del otro y sabíamos que nunca lo tendríamos. Sin embargo, finalmente me quedé dormida en algún momento, porque me desperté con frío y sola, y empecé a sentir pánico. Me senté y miré a mí alrededor, antes de que por suerte encontrara una nota en la almohada...

_Te veías tan hermosa que no quería despertarte._

_Espero estar de vuelta antes de que ni siquiera te des cuenta de que me fui, pero si no, estaré de vuelta pronto._

_¡Te quiero!_

Miré el reloj y me sorprendí por la hora. Se habría ido a buscar a Carlie a la escuela, y yo estaba agradecida de que no se hubiera quedado dormido y la hubiera descuidado de esa manera. Me vestí, me miré en el espejo, y tuve que reírme de mi apariencia, él me dijo que me veía hermosa, pero era todo lo contrario. Traté de pasar un cepillo por mi pelo enmarañado, pero en realidad estaba mal, así que lo dejé y decidí que no me importaba. Preparé las cosas para hacer la cena, y empecé. Llegaron a casa poco después, y como antes, Edward ayudó a Carlie con sus deberes mientras yo terminaba de cocinar. Todo era increíblemente normal y feliz. Pasamos el resto de la semana de la misma manera, y yo estaba bastante segura de que mi falta al trabajo haría que me despidieran, pero realmente no me preocupaba.

Cuando el viernes llegó, tuve otra inesperada visita de Charlie, que fue muy diferente a la otra vez ya que vino sin previo aviso.

"Hola, por favor, dime que no tienes malas noticias para mí, porque si las tienes, realmente no quiero saberlas", dije después de abrir la puerta y dejarlo entrar.

"He ido al hospital, pero me han dicho que no habías ido en toda la semana", dijo Charlie preocupado.

"Oh, sí... He estado enferma...", dije, y fingí toser. Charlie, por supuesto, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

"Entonces, llamé a los Cullen para hablar con Edward, y me dijeron que estaba aquí".

"Papá, tú sabías que yo iba a tratar de conseguir que volviera aquí. Ya te dije lo que siento por él".

"Lo sé, sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Esto no es fácil para mí, muchacha, y yo simplemente no puede sentarme y fingir que todo esto es simplemente normal".

"Pensé que habías dicho que confiabas en mi decisión".

"Y lo hago. Sólo quería venir aquí y mirar al chico a los ojos. ¿Está aquí?"

"No, se ha ido a recoger a Carlie a la escuela".

"¿Cómo ha manejado todo?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Ella está en el séptimo cielo. Siempre ha adorado a Edward, y no podría estar más feliz sabiendo que es su padre".

"Hablé con Mary, y me dijo que habló con los Masen".

"¿Tía Mary le hablo a los Masen sobre Edward?". Le pregunté sorprendida.

"Bueno, se han mantenido en contacto durante todos estos años, y como ella es mi hermana, yo quería que lo supiera antes de que saliera en la prensa, y ella quería ser quien se lo dijera a los Masen. Pensaba que podría ser un poco más fácil si se enteraban por ella".

"¿Cómo se lo han tomado tía Mary y tío Randall?"

"Bueno, ahora tienen un poco de paz sabiendo que el asesino de Elena está tras las rejas, pero siendo sus padres, realmente no creo que alguna vez les sea todo tan fácil".

"¿Y qué pasa con los Masen?"

Charlie tomó una respiración profunda. "Bueno, ellos estaban muy molestos y ansiosos, pero al mismo tiempo estaban contentos y me llamaron y me empezaron a hacer un millón de preguntas acerca de 'Anthony', pero era muy incómodo para mí, ya sabes, por todo, así que pidieron tener una forma de comunicarse con él, pero no estaba realmente seguro de lo seguro que él estaría con todo eso".

"¿En realidad hablaste con los padres de Edward?". Le pregunté sorprendida.

"Bueno, yo había estado al teléfono todo el día con el departamento de policía de Chicago, por si ellos podían cambiar el estado del caso. Es una gran cantidad de papeleo, y quieren una prueba de ADN antes de que legalmente cambien el estado de Anthony Masen de estar muerto, a estar vivo. Y yo acababa de colgar el teléfono con el jefe de ahí, cuando Anthony Masen padre me llamó, con la esperanza de obtener más información sobre su hijo".

"¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?"

"Sólo le dije que no había mucho que legalmente se pudiera decir, lo que es verdad. Le dije que lo conocía personalmente y que estaba físicamente bien, y eso es todo lo que podía decirles. Edward es un adulto ahora, por lo tanto él no tiene que verles o estar en contacto con ellos si no quiere, y va contra la ley que yo dé su información personal a nadie".

"¿Saben exactamente cómo lo conoces? ¿Saben que compartís una nieta?"

"Eso en realidad no me toca decirlo a mí. Podría haber ignorado la legalidad de todo esto y tratarlo como algo personal, pero simplemente no es justo que yo les diga esas cosas".

"¡Abuelo!". Carlie gritó con entusiasmo mientras ella y Edward entraban por la puerta.

"Hey renacuaja", dijo Charlie mientras la abrazaba saludándola.

El ambiente en la sala era tenso. Charlie estaba muy incómodo con Edward allí, y Edward lo sabía y no lo culpaba. Era bueno que Carlie estuviera con nosotros, porque rompió algo de la tensión en la sala.

"Carlie, se está haciendo tarde, ¿por qué no te preparas para dormir?", le dije tímidamente después de un tiempo. Estaba preocupada por su marcha y por evitar que Charlie y Edward estuvieran con ella, pero tenía que irse a la cama.

"Está bien mamá", dijo, y se fue al cuarto de baño a asearse.

"Papá, ¿vas a pasar la noche aquí?". Le pregunté porque sabía que era demasiado tarde para hacer un viaje de tres horas.

"No quiero molestar".

"Tú no molestas, sabes que eres siempre bienvenido aquí".

"Bueno, en primer lugar déjame decirte lo que he venido a decirte", le dijo a Edward, que estaba tranquilamente sentado en la silla en la esquina de la habitación. "No voy a sentarme aquí y pedirte disculpas por lo que te hice en la cárcel, porque le hiciste daño a mi niña y lo volvería a hacer de nuevo. Pero siento no haber averiguado la verdad antes. Realmente siento que te he decepcionado, y a mi hermana, y a todas las otras familias que ese hombre arruinó. Tuve tu foto en mi oficina desde hace años y debería haber sido capaz de darme cuenta. Si lo hubiera descubierto antes, tal vez algunas de esas chicas podrían haber sido salvadas".

"No es tu culpa Charlie. Y yo nunca podría esperar una disculpa por lo sucedido ese día en la cárcel. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, no hubiera parado, pero usted es un hombre mejor que yo".

"Pero te detuviste. Tú tenías un arma y podrías haber matado a Aaron, pero en lugar de eso le disparaste en la pierna".

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "No, si Bella no hubiera estado allí, le hubiera matado", dijo casualmente. "Simplemente no quería que ella viviera con la imagen de un cadáver en su mente para el resto de su vida. Independientemente de la escoria que era, el ver muerto alguien nunca se te olvida".

"Sé lo que es eso", dijo Charlie comprensivamente. Charlie, al ser un policía, había visto cadáveres, la mayoría de los cuales eran víctimas de accidentes de tráfico, pero todavía le afectaba.

Se necesitaría una gran cantidad de tiempo para que Charlie se familiarizara con Edward otra vez, pero él pareció relajarse un poco, y acordó pasar la noche.

"He hablado con tu padre", dijo Charlie inquieto después de que Carlie se fuera a la cama.

"Oh, Carlisle no me ha mencionado nada acerca de hablar con usted", dijo Edward sorprendido.

"No, me refería a tu verdadero padre. Anthony llamó y quería toda la información que tenia de ti, pero no era nadie para decirle nada. Tengo su número si quieres llamarles, y estoy seguro de que vendrían en el primer vuelo si supieran dónde te encuentras y que estarías dispuesto a verles".

"Uh...", Edward me miró casi con pánico, así que di el paso.

"Edward y yo vamos a volar a Chicago la próxima semana. Quiero ver a la tía Mary y al tío Randall, y creo que sería bueno para todos si los vemos allí".

"Yo no quiero traspasar mis límites, pero me gustaría ir también. Puedo estar con Carlie en la casa de Mary, mientras que conoces a tus padres, y luego hablarle sobre ella", sugirió Charlie. Yo conocía a mi padre lo suficiente para saber que había otros motivos para querer ir con nosotros. Estaba segura de que tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que él todavía sentía que necesitaba protegernos a ambas de Edward, y desde Chicago lo haría él mismo. Yo no había estado allí desde que Elena fue asesinada, y Charlie no quería volver tampoco. Mary siempre venía a Forks para visitarnos en los últimos años, y así era como estaba todo.

Miré a Edward esperando una respuesta. Yo quería que fuera lo más cómodo posible, y si no estaba bien con que Charlie viniera con nosotros, entonces yo no le iba a dejar.

"Uh, sí Charlie, si quieres venir, en realidad sería bueno", dijo Edward.

Se estaba haciendo muy tarde y me sorprendió que Charlie estuviera todavía despierto, por lo general se iba a la cama a las 21:00. Hice la habitación y dije buenas noches esperando que Edward viniera a la cama conmigo, pero dijo que vendría más tarde. Por supuesto, no podía dormir sin él, así que escuché en silencio desde mi habitación como Charlie y Edward se quedaban conversando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Creo que necesitaban esa conversación, sólo para saber exactamente que sentimientos tenía cada uno. Charlie necesitaba sentir que Carlie y yo estábamos a salvo con Edward, y Edward sentía como que le debía a Charlie tranquilidad.

Hablaron de los Masen un poco, y de la vida de Aaron, e incluso del béisbol. Edward estaba completamente próximo, y no rehuyó de nada de lo Charlie le preguntó. La conversación finalmente se fue relajando, y Edward decidió que necesitaba decirle a Charlie sus sentimientos por mí.

"Charlie, amo a Bella más que nada, y siempre la he querido, desde el momento en que la conocí. Yo nunca quise hacerle daño, y sé que no es excusa para lo que pasó, pero es la pura verdad de Dios. Bella y Carlie lo son todo para mí, y ellas son la única familia que jamás tendré. Los Masen, los Cullen, ninguno de ellos me importa en el fondo. Tener una relación con todos ellos no es importante para mí, pero sé que es bueno para Carlie, y que es la mayor razón por la que accedí a encontrarme con todos. Me preocupo por los Cullen, ellos me cogieron y me salvaron completamente la vida, pero estaría bien si nunca los volviera a ver. No tengo ningún deseo de volver a conectar con los Masen, pero me siento mal por ellos porque sé cómo me sentía yo al no poder ver a Carlie. Sé que nunca podrá confiar en mí, y eso está bien, yo no lo esperaba, pero le juro que no voy a hacer daño a Bella de nuevo. Para el resto de mi vida, sólo voy a tratar de hacerla feliz, y mantenerla a ella y a Carlie seguras. Nada más me importa".

Charlie se quedó callado por un rato mientras digería lo que Edward había dicho. "Es mejor que estés en lo cierto, porque si me entero de que no has sido completamente honesto conmigo acerca de todo lo que acabas de decir, te voy a matar. Me detuve antes, pero no voy a dudarlo la próxima vez. Bella y Carlie son toda mi familia también, y voy a protegerlas con todo lo que tengo".

"Lo sé, y es por eso que siempre estaré agradecido de que usted las haya cuidado".

"Bueno, estoy a punto de caerme dormido aquí, así que me voy a la cama".

"Buenas noches, Charlie. Gracias por hablar conmigo".

Charlie murmuró algo demasiado bajo para que pudiera escucharlo, y luego oí a Edward entrar en el dormitorio. Pensé en fingir estar dormida para que no pensara que había estado escuchando la conversación, pero luego decidí que realmente no me importaba si lo sabía.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él cuando se metió en la cama y me besó. A pesar de que estaba oscuro, pude sentir su sonrisa contra mis labios cuando se dio cuenta que había estado esperándole despierta todo el tiempo, sólo para que pudiera venir y hacer el amor conmigo.

Nos quedamos despiertos por unas horas más haciendo el amor, y luego finalmente ambos llegamos a la cima y caímos en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan, missju, Greendoe, SalyLuna, Maya Cullen Masen, maira25, adx-25, AlinPattz, Blind Wish, meli-malfoy-cullen y yesi, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;) .**


	23. Anthony y Edward

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, aquí os dejo un capítulo bastante interesante y esperado ;)**

**~ Capítulo 23 - Anthony y Edward ~**

**(BPOV)**

Edward tuvo que obtener el permiso de su oficial de libertad condicional antes de salir del estado, así que después de que su petición fuera concedida, compramos los billetes de avión. Me sorprendió lo tranquilo que estaba, pensé que estaría nervioso sabiendo que iba a ver a sus padres de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, pero parecía absolutamente bien. Jugamos a varias cosas en el avión. Cuando subimos, yo estaba sentada con Edward, y Carlie estaba detrás de nosotros con Charlie, pero a medio camino del vuelo, Carlie quería sentarse con su padre, así que cambiamos los asientos. Pasamos el resto del viaje mirando por la ventana y jugando, cosa que era absolutamente adorable.

Mary iba a recogernos en el aeropuerto y nos llevaría al hotel para poder acomodarnos en él antes de ir a ver a los Masens. Mary y Randall querían que nos quedáramos con ellos en su casa, pero decidimos que sería más cómodo el hotel.

Vimos a Mary esperándonos en la zona de equipaje, y Charlie se fue a abrazarla primero.

"Wow hermano pequeño, estaba segura de que nunca te vería aquí de nuevo. Hasta que no te he visto, realmente pensaba que no ibas a volver", le dijo Mary a Charlie.

"Bueno, si Bella no hubiera estado tan decidida a venir, probablemente nunca lo hubiera hecho", le dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

"Hola cariño", me dijo Mary a mí mientras me daba un abrazo. "Y mira lo grande que estás", le dijo a Carlie mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, haciéndola reír.

Luego miró a Edward, y se sorprendió un poco. "Dios mío, te ves como tu padre... pero tienes el tono de Elizabeth. Lo siento, no creo que te acuerdes de mí, yo soy Mary Gilbert".

"No, no me acuerdo", dijo Edward lamentablemente. "Bueno, lo siento... por lo de su hija".

"No puedo imaginar el miedo que tuviste que tener esa noche", dijo Mary con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Me gustaría que hubiera habido una manera de haberla ayudado".

"Tú eras un niño, y fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero sí sé que Elena amaba cuidar de ti".

Mary nos llevó al hotel, que estaba a pocos minutos de su casa.

"¿Estás listo para esto?". Le pregunté a Edward mientras salíamos del hotel para juntarnos con Mary en el vestíbulo.

"Yo creo que sí", dijo con una sonrisa incómoda.

Mary nos llevó a la casa de los Masen después de dejar a Carlie y a Charlie en su casa, y luego nos dejó para que nos reuniéramos a solas con ellos. Edward y yo íbamos cogidos de la mano mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta, y llamó en voz baja. Le apreté la mano tranquilizándole, y él tomó una respiración profunda para relajarse. Pude ver a Edward mirar con los ojos muy abiertos a todo el jardín mientras esperábamos a que alguien abriera la puerta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y una mujer se quedó allí, mirando sin habla, a Edward, y de repente se vino abajo y empezó a llorar histéricamente. "Oh, gracias a Dios", dijo finalmente y luego se adelantó y abrazó el torso de Edward.

Edward provisionalmente la abrazó mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente. Un hombre apareció detrás de ella en la casa, y él puso su mano sobre su boca mientras sus ojos se llenaban también de lágrimas. Edward dejó que sus padres lloraran y le abrazaran, pero él no mostró mucha emoción. Edward no era una persona emocional, y por eso me sorprendió cuando lloró con tanta fuerza durante nuestro encuentro, pero realmente pensaba que estaría un poco más feliz de verlos.

Su madre, por lo que asumí, se retiró de su abrazo acunando su cara entre las manos. "Estás realmente aquí. ¿Estás realmente vivo y en tu hogar después de tanto tiempo?", Edward asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, por lo que ella presionó su frente con la de él con cuidado, antes de forzarse a sí misma a retirarse para que su esposo pudiera abrazarle. Él lloró con más fuerza mientras sostenía bien a Edward, y vi a Edward mover los ojos buscándome hasta que me vio de pie a un lado.

Yo sabía de inmediato lo que estaba pensando, estábamos conectados de manera que no necesitábamos las palabras. Era muy incómodo. Edward odiaba que la gente lo abrazara, aparte de mí, de Carlie, de los niños del hospital, y de vez en cuando de Alice cuando no aceptaba un no por respuesta, nunca dejaba que nadie le mantuviera así. Sus padres no conocían todas las torturas que sufrió, y nunca pensarían que un simple acto de amor podría ser tan físicamente doloroso para él.

"Está bien", le dije sin pronunciar las palabras en voz alta, y él asintió con la cabeza y trató de relajarse tanto como era capaz de hacerlo en ese momento.

Su padre, supuse, se retiró al igual que su esposa había hecho, y colocó suavemente su mano en la mejilla de Edward. "Bienvenido a casa, hijo, por favor entrad".

Edward cogió mi mano y se la di antes de seguir a sus padres a la casa. Al parecer, Mary nunca les dijo el día exacto o la hora que llegaríamos, por lo que no nos esperaban hasta unos días más tarde.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Has estado bien? Sé que el jefe Swan dijo que estabas en problemas con la ley, ¿pero ya está todo arreglado?", su padre le preguntó torpemente. Era una reunión extraña, pero debía ser muy difícil para ellos. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir a un hombre que no conocía, que solía ser su niño?

"Eh... sí, estoy bien...", Edward se congeló y se quedó mirando el suelo delante del sofá en la sala de estar.

"¿Edward?". Le susurré mientras le frotaba el brazo, tratando de romper el trance en el que estaba. Lentamente alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los míos, y luego negó con la cabeza antes de agarrarme con fuerza y sacarme de la casa.

"¿Qué pasa?". Le pregunté mientras él nos acercaba a la orilla del césped delantero.

"No te quiero en esa casa", dijo con fuerza.

"Uh... bueno", dije lentamente, llena de preocupación.

"Anthony, ¿qué pasa?", su madre le preguntó a Edward con cuidado.

"¿Por qué seguís viviendo en esta casa?", preguntó con amargura, y después me agarró la mano antes de alejarse de su madre.

"¿Esta casa?". Le pregunté confundida, y entonces me di cuenta de lo que le ponía tan molesto. Sus padres aún vivían en la casa donde Edward fue secuestrado, y Elena fue asesinada. No entendía por qué alguien querría seguir viviendo en un lugar donde se había producido tanta violencia, pero mi única preocupación en ese momento era Edward. ¿Qué provocaría algo así en su mente?

"¿Estás bien?". Le pregunté mientras continuamos andando por la calle.

"Yo solo...", apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, "no me gusta la idea de verte allí. Cada vez que pienso en lo que pasó, puedo ser retorcido, pero siempre te veo en el lugar de Elena, y me pongo enfermo. No sé lo que haría si algo así te pasara a ti... "

"Edward, mírame", le exigí. "Yo no soy Elena. Yo estuve con Aaron, y todavía estoy viva. No me mató, ni a ti, y él no podrá lastimar a nadie nunca más".

"Ya lo sé, y puedo estar loco, o lo que sea, pero todavía no quiero estar allí, y definitivamente no quiero que tú lo estés. Vamos a ir de regreso al hotel, y... aclarar mi cabeza, luego quedaremos con ellos en otro lugar".

"De acuerdo", dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Edward sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a un taxi para que viniera a por nosotros a la tienda de la esquina. Cuando volvimos a nuestra habitación de hotel, envolví mis brazos alrededor de él y le besé el cuello. Pensé que la mejor manera de "limpiar su cabeza" seria consolarlo de la única manera que podía. Sólo le tomó un segundo para darse cuenta de mis intenciones, y se lanzó a quitarme la ropa.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían juntos en un armónico y perfecto éxtasis, como lo hacíamos para estar conectados de esa manera. Nunca hablábamos de sexo entre nosotros, no nos preguntábamos si queríamos hacerlo y en qué posición. Sólo nos dejábamos ir por completo y dejábamos que nuestros cuerpos explicaran exactamente cómo querían ser tocados, y el otro siempre lo hacía. Nos conocíamos mejor el uno al otro de lo que nos conocíamos a nosotros mismos, él tenía una manera de llevarme exactamente a la cima, cuando yo no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, y viceversa.

Nunca era sexo en sí, si no estábamos juntos, ninguno de los dos tendría ningún deseo por el sexo con nadie más. Era sólo la intensa necesidad de que estuviéramos totalmente conectados, y físicamente más cerca de lo que podríamos conseguir.

Nosotros sólo habíamos estado, de nuevo juntos, durante poco más de una semana, pero estábamos tan en sincronía, que era como si nunca hubiéramos estado separados. De hecho, la única vez que estábamos separados era cuando Carlie estaba alrededor. Teníamos mucho que hacer para compensar el tiempo que habíamos perdido, y yo sabía que íbamos a seguir haciéndolo como antes, no podía imaginar mi futuro sin él.

Estallamos en un clímax explosivo, y luego dejamos que las suaves pulsaciones después de la explosión nos calmaran.

Cuando empezó a vestirse, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y le besé el pecho desnudo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ponerse la camisa de nuevo. "Te amo", le dije, y luego le besé en el pecho de nuevo.

Él sonrió, "yo también te amo. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo".

"No hay otro lugar donde prefiera estar".

Cogimos otro taxi para que nos llevara a la casa de Mary, y nos sorprendimos al ver a los Masen esperándonos.

"Anthony, lo siento mucho. Ni siquiera pensé en el efecto que tendría la casa en ti. Si hubiéramos sabido que ibas a venir, hubiéramos sugerido quedar en otro lugar", dijo el Sr. Masen lamentándose. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que yo realmente no me había parado a ver lo mucho que Edward se parecía a su padre. Ellos tenían la misma altura y la misma complexión. Tenía su misma estructura ósea facial y una nariz perfectamente proporcionada, era exactamente como el señor Masen. Sin embargo, el Sr. Masen tenía los ojos de color marrón con el pelo castaño oscuro.

"Si quieres que nos vayamos lo haremos, pero por favor, danos otra oportunidad", dijo la señora Masen. La madre de Edward era muy bonita, con rasgos delicados. Ella tenía los ojos verdes y tenía el mismo color de pelo, de color bronce, que Edward.

Edward me miró brevemente, y luego volvió a mirarles a ellos y asintió con la cabeza. Yo sabía que él no quería estar allí con ellos, pero estaba tratando de considerar sus sentimientos, y darles la reunión que, obviamente, habían necesitado durante tanto tiempo.

Fuimos todos a la casa de Mary, y nos sentamos incómodos en la sala de estar. Edward se aseguró de que él y yo nos sentáramos en el asiento pequeño juntos, por lo que no tendría que estar demasiado cerca de sus padres. Empezaron a hacerle preguntas, pero era difícil porque no querían molestarle más por su pasado, aunque como padres, estaba segura de que les dolería saber exactamente cómo vivió su hijo durante tanto tiempo sin ellos. Edward no lo hacía a propósito, el tratar de apartarse de ellos, pero después de dar breves respuestas a sus preguntas poco elaboradas, centraron su atención en mí.

"Así que, bueno, lo siento, no te he preguntado tu nombre antes", me dijo la señora Masen.

"Oh, lo siento. Mi nombre es Bella", le dije sintiéndome mal porque no me había presentado.

Pude ver a los dos instintivamente mirar hacia abajo para ver la manera en la que mis manos y las de Edward estaban cogidas entre sí, como si estuvieran permanentemente juntas.

"Entonces, ¿sois pareja?". Preguntó ella con curiosidad, pero no queriendo ser grosera.

"Sí, nos vamos a casar pronto", dije casualmente, sin ni siquiera pensarlo. No tenía ni idea de por qué había dicho eso, fue completamente sin ninguna intención, nunca habíamos hablado de matrimonio antes y yo no tenía idea de cómo se sentiría él sobre el asunto. Además, hace apenas una semana que estábamos de nuevo juntos, después de más de un año, y sabía que teníamos que darnos más tiempo antes de tomar un paso tan grande.

Miré preocupada a Edward, y aunque trataba de ocultarlo, pude ver una sonrisa jugando en el borde de sus labios.

"Eso es maravilloso, pero tengo que decir que me recuerdas a alguien", dijo tímidamente.

"Oh, soy la sobrina de Mary".

"¿Eres la sobrina de Mary?", preguntó sorprendida. "¿Cómo os conocisteis?"

"En realidad, fuimos al mismo colegio en Forks", expliqué poco a poco.

Los Masen se sorprendieron por la noticia de lo pequeño que era el mundo, y del hecho de que el secuestrador de Edward lo pusiera en la escuela, en primer lugar.

"¿Así que habéis estado juntos desde la secundaria?". El Sr. Masen preguntó.

"No, él... se marchó, y luego volvimos a reencontrarnos el año pasado", dije con cuidado. Había aspectos definidos de nuestra relación que nunca necesitarían saber.

Charlie y Mary llegaron desde el patio trasero y Mary le presentó a los Masen.

"¿Usted es el Jefe Swan? Hablamos por teléfono. No tenía ni idea de que su hija tenía una relación con Anthony", dijo Masen.

"Sí, como le dije por teléfono, no era cosa mía divulgar ese tipo de información", explicó Charlie.

"Bueno, gracias por ayudar a nuestro hijo", dijo el Sr. Masen.

"Yo no hice nada, es mi trabajo. De hecho, si hubiera sido mejor en mi trabajo, hubieran podido encontrar a su hijo cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria".

"De todos modos, gracias por ayudar a Anthony".

"Mi nombre es Edward", dijo Edward irritado después de que varias veces lo llamaran Anthony.

"¿Edward?". El Sr. Masen preguntó confundido.

"Antes de que te llevaran, siempre pretendías ser personas diferentes y con nombres diferentes", dijo la señora Masen en voz baja. "Tenías una imaginación maravillosa, y hacías que te llamáramos por esos nombres de fantasía y te mantenías en ese personaje durante todo el día. Yo estaba segura de que serías actor cuando fueras grande, ya que eras muy bueno en ello. Edward era el nombre que te pusiste el día que fuiste secuestrado. Yo estaba viendo una telenovela por la tarde, y había un personaje llamado 'Edward'. Él era el hombre más rico y más poderoso de la serie, y te gustó la idea. Estábamos luchando por tener dinero, entonces dijiste que ibas a crecer y ser tan rico como el personaje de Edward, y es por eso que estabas fingiendo ser él aquel día".

"Hospital General, Edward Quartermaine", dije en voz baja, sobre todo a mí misma.

"Sí, ¿solías ver ese programa también?". La señora Masen me preguntó.

"Eh... no, no realmente, pero mi madre lo hacía, y a veces me gustaba verlo con ella porque no había nada más que ver". Yo no estaba sorprendida por la telenovela donde Edward había escogido el nombre, era el tema que siempre tarareaba en la clase de biología. Tendría sentido que Aaron no supiera el verdadero nombre del niño que secuestró a su antojo. Fue a la casa para matar a Elena, y decidió tomar al niño como su aprendiz después de verlo allí. Era un niño asustado, que probablemente sólo le dijo a Aaron el primer nombre que pensó y con el tiempo, se olvidó de cuál era su nombre en realidad.

"¿No preferirías seguir adelante con tu vida, y olvidar todo lo relacionado con lo que ese hombre te hizo? No te tienes que llamar como ese hombre te llamaba. Eres Anthony Masen Jr. y creo que sería bueno que dejaras los alias falsos", dijo el Sr. Masen. Trataba de decirlo con cuidado para no ofender a su hijo, pero Edward no estaba contento con el comentario de todos modos.

"No. ¿No fue Anthony Masen Jr. declarado muerto? ¿No tenéis una tumba en el cementerio para él, con el cuerpo de un niño? Tal vez el nombre murió con él", dijo Edward fríamente. "Ya no soy ese chico, podría haberlo sido si no lo hubiera dejado ir. Lo siento por lo que perdisteis, pero yo no soy él, y tampoco voy a pretender serlo".

"Um... legalmente, tienen que desenterrar la tumba y hacer las pruebas de ADN al niño enterrado allí. Su asesinato tiene que volver a abrirse ahora que estás vivo y que te han encontrado", dijo Charlie provisionalmente. No quería participar cuando había una tensa discusión en marcha, pero Charlie sentía que tenía que decir eso.

"Ese pobre muchacho", dijo la señora Masen en voz baja.

"Mira, te llamaremos como quieras, pero legalmente, tu nombre es Anthony", dijo la Sra. Masen.

"Bueno, supongo que voy a tener que cambiármelo entonces", dijo Edward desafiante.

Yo no entendía el resentimiento aparente de Edward hacia los Masen, pero él tenía derecho a sus sentimientos. Tal vez se sentía como si ellos sólo quisieran que volviera a ser su niño otra vez, y no tenía ni idea, ni deseo, de hacer eso. Demasiado le había ocurrido como para ir de nuevo al principio y olvidar todo lo demás.

"Mamá, mira lo que he encontrado", Carlie dijo mientras corría a la casa desde el patio trasero.

"Oh, una oruga. Genial", dije, y entonces aparté su mano para que el insecto no estuviera en mi cara. Carlie miró a los Masen y se ruborizó, porque no se había dado cuenta de que había extraños en la sala antes de que ella corriera con entusiasmo. "Um... estos son el señor y la señora Masen", le dije a Carlie.

"Por favor, llámanos Liz y Tony", dijo la señora Masen, mientras miraba a Carlie como un ciervo miraría a unos faros.

"Hola", dijo tímidamente Carlie, y luego se sentó en el regazo de Edward y se abrazó a él.

"¿Tenéis una hija?". El Sr. Masen dijo asombrado.

"Ella es Carlie", le dije rápidamente.

"Papá, ¿quieres venir fuera conmigo para ayudarme a encontrar un buen lugar para poner a la oruga?

"Claro", dijo y a continuación Carlie cogió su mano y le llevó a la parte de atrás.

Liz y Tony tenían lágrimas en los ojos cuando se dieron cuenta de que tenían una nieta.

"¿Qué edad tiene?". Liz me preguntó, tratando de luchar contra las lágrimas.

"Hará nueve en septiembre".

"Así que, ¿te quedaste embarazada en la escuela secundaria?"

Asentí con la cabeza, "sí".

"Pero Anthony… Edward, no..."

"No, él no sabía que estaba embarazada cuando tuvo que irse. La conoció el año pasado", dije vagamente. Charlie resopló con amargura, a continuación, se levantó y se fue hacia fuera. Sabía que Charlie estaba molesto por lo que había contado sobre mi embarazo, pero no les pensaba decir lo que realmente pasó, y yo estaba segura de que Charlie lo entendería también.

"¿Podría Anth... Edward, estar bien con nosotros si tuviéramos una relación de abuelos con ella?". Tony me preguntó lleno de esperanza.

"Edward ha pasado por muchas cosas, y él no está acostumbrado a que la gente desee ser parte de su vida. Hay pocas personas que permite pasar a través de la dureza que le rodea, pero si lo toman con calma y le dan tiempo, creo que podrá dejarlos entrar", les dije.

"Estoy tan contento de que te tenga", dijo Liz inesperadamente. "Cuando nos enteramos de que estaba vivo, me dije a mí misma qué clase de hombre sería después de haber pasado por todo eso. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de tener una relación normal, especialmente después de que tu padre, el jefe Swan dijera que había tenido problemas con la ley. Pero en realidad parece estar muy cerca de ti, y vuestra hija parece enamorada de él".

"Oh, lo está. Carlie adora absolutamente a su padre. Ellos se unieron tan pronto como se conocieron. Edward y yo siempre tuvimos una relación… muy intensa. Hemos pasado por mucho, los dos juntos y por separado, pero nos amamos mucho el uno al otro. Él no estuvo con nosotras en el pasado, pero ahora trabaja todos los días para estarlo".

Carlie volvió corriendo a la casa después de unos minutos, e inmediatamente fue a abrazar a los Masen. "Mi papá dice que sois mis abuelos", dijo con una sonrisa. Miraron a Edward sorprendió cuando llegó, se sentó junto a mí y me cogió la mano de nuevo.

Carlie entusiasmada empezó a contar todo sobre ella, a sus nuevos abuelos, y su presencia rompió por completo la tensión en la sala, igual que siempre me parecía que hacía. Carlie era una niña especial con la que todo el mundo conectaba de forma instantánea, era imposible no amarla.

Los Masen no hicieron a Edward más preguntas personales, y no tenían ningún problema con llamarlo 'Edward'. Se quedaron a cenar, y Mary y Randall hicieron una barbacoa en el patio trasero. Cuando Edward no estaba jugando con Carlie, él se quedaba a mi lado, pero hablaba indistintamente a sus padres cuando estaban cerca.

Pasamos los tres días siguientes de la misma manera. El último día estábamos en casa de Mary y al final de nuestra visita, dudaba que los Masen conocieran a Edward mejor que antes de venir.

"¿Estás seguro de que no puedes quedarte más tiempo?". Liz le preguntó con tristeza cuando vinieron a decir adiós.

"No, estoy en libertad condicional. Me permitieron sólo cuatro días, de lo contrario podría ser arrestado de nuevo", dijo Edward con indiferencia.

"Oh", dijo Liz incómoda, pero Tony miró aprensivo por el tema.

"¿Por qué... por qué estabas en la cárcel?". Tony preguntó finalmente. Carlie estaba con Charlie y Mary en la cocina cogiendo la merienda para el avión, así que estaba agradecida de que no lo oyera. Todavía no sabía que había estado en la cárcel, y no sería bueno para ella que lo averiguara.

"Uh... hay que volver al hotel para coger nuestras maletas", le dije rápidamente, con la esperanza de esquivara la pregunta.

"Yo estaba en la cárcel por violación", dijo Edward abruptamente. Los Masen sólo lo miraron incrédulos y yo apreté su mano, antes de besar suavemente su hombro. Yo no tenía problemas para hablar sobre eso, pero realmente no creía que fuera algo que le gustaría conocer a sus padres.

"Pero, ¿eras inocente?". Tony le preguntó con miedo.

"No", dijo Edward rotundamente. "Bueno, esta ha sido una visita agradable, tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo alguna vez". Y entonces se levantó y salió por la puerta principal, dejando al resto sin habla en la sala de estar.

"Oh Dios mío", dijo Liz finalmente, antes de empezar a llorar.

"Mami, ¿quieres galletas para el viaje?". Carlie preguntó mientras se acercaba saltando a la habitación.

"Uh, no, gracias", le dije en voz baja.

"¿Por qué lloras?", preguntó a Liz. "¿Estás triste porque nos vamos?"

Liz asintió y siguió llorando, por lo que Carlie la abrazó.

"¿Dónde está papá?". Carlie me preguntó, así que miré por la ventana para asegurarme de que Edward estaba en el patio delantero, y como le vi ahí de pie, le dije que podía salir con él.

"¿Obviamente sabías eso, no?". Tony preguntó preocupado.

"Sí, sucedió una vez hace mucho tiempo, pero sólo fue a la cárcel este último año".

"¿Cómo se puede hablar tan a la ligera al respecto? ¿El hecho de que sólo sucediera una vez, se supone que lo excusa?". Tony preguntó molesto.

"Yo no estoy excusándolo, pero fue una circunstancia atenuante, y Edward no es una amenaza para nadie más. Él pagó por eso en la cárcel, y estará en libertad condicional por otros cuatro años".

"No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila al respecto, independientemente de todo. ¿Cómo compartir tu vida con alguien y confiarle tu hijo sabiendo lo que hizo? ¿Por qué no le dejaste de inmediato tan pronto como te enteraste?".

"Carlie es su hija también, y él nunca le haría daño. Edward se vio obligado a hacer lo que hizo por aquel hombre que se lo llevó. Él tenía dieciséis años en el momento, y estuvo en muy mal estado después", dije sabiendo que era verdad, porque me vi obligada a ver el video de lo ocurrido.

"Bella, eso es ridículo. No es necesario que sigas restándole importancia a lo que pasó ese día", dijo Charlie irritado. "Entiendo la situación en la que estaba, pero no es necesario pretender que no sufriste demasiado".

"Yo no he dicho que no sufrí por eso, lo único que he dicho es que no fue su culpa".

"Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando?". Tony preguntó confundido. "¿Estás diciendo que él... te violó?"

"Sí, pero como he dicho, fue hace mucho tiempo y se vio obligado a hacerlo".

"¿Cómo... cómo puedes soportar estar cerca de él después de algo así?". Liz me preguntó horrorizada por completo.

"Lo quiero mucho. Tenemos una hija juntos y los tres somos una familia. Yo le he perdonado por lo que pasó, y si yo puedo hacer eso, entonces nadie tiene que decir nada en contra de él. Nadie lo odia más de lo que se odia él mismo".

"Carlie fue...", Liz preguntó después de darse cuenta que ella fue concebida por el mismo tiempo en que yo había dicho lo que pasó.

"Sí, ella fue concebida durante el mismo acto, pero ella no lo sabe y no pienso decírselo nunca. Edward es todo para ella, y yo no voy a dejar que nadie se interponga entre eso. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, y nos ha costado mucho tiempo volver a ser una familia otra vez, así que no voy a renunciar nunca a eso por nada del mundo".

Los Masen estaban en silencio, incapaces de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar sus sentimientos, así que decidí levantarme para poder irme con Carlie y con Edward fuera".

"Fue un placer conocerles, y tienen mi número si desean llamar algún día. Edward vive con nosotras, así que pueden conseguir hacerse con él con ese número también. Tenemos que irnos, todavía tenemos que recoger nuestras cosas en el hotel antes de dirigirnos al aeropuerto", les dije a los Masen mientras colocaba la mano en la puerta principal y les hice un gesto a Charlie y a Mary para que vinieran también.

"Gracias Bella. Eres una mujer muy bella y fuerte, y no podría haber elegido a nadie mejor como nuera", dijo Liz y me dio un abrazo. "Nunca pensé que mi hijo tendría una vida, y… a pesar de lo que hizo y por la razón que fuera, puedo ver lo mucho que realmente le amas".

"Sí, con todo mi corazón", le aseguré, y luego le di a Tony un torpe abrazo antes de salir de la casa. Tony estaba muy molesto acerca de lo que Edward había hecho, era obvio que él era un hombre muy conservador con la moral alta, y los crímenes contra las mujeres eran inexcusables. Él no fue a decirle adiós a Edward, y Liz luchaba con su deseo de decirle adiós también. Ellos todavía lo amaban, pero encontrar una conexión con él era mucho más difícil de lo que jamás imaginaron. Liz se decidió a salir, porque a pesar de todo lo anterior, el amor de una madre era incondicional.

Edward me miró lleno de remordimientos. "Bella, lo siento, no tengo ni idea de por qué he dicho eso", dijo en voz baja cuando llegué a él. "Te amo tanto, y no estaba pensando".

"Está bien", le susurré, y luego le di un beso antes de dar un paso atrás para que Liz pudiera decirle adiós.

"Por favor, cuídate", dijo mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba suavemente su rostro, antes de girarse y caminar de regreso a la casa. Pude ver lo difícil que fue la reunión para los tres, pero como madre, realmente me sentía muy mal por ella. Su único hijo fue alejado de ella de forma violenta, sólo para ser encontrado en su edad adulta y no poder conectar con él de nuevo. Pero Edward necesitaba tiempo, él no iba a cambiar por completo sólo para ellos, como lo había hecho por mí.

Todos estábamos tranquilos en el camino al aeropuerto, así que pasé ese tiempo analizando el comportamiento de Edward y se me hizo de repente muy claro. Tenía miedo de tener una relación con ellos, por lo que trataba de alejarse. Él me había dicho antes que no quería volver a casa porque sabía que no podría mirar a su padre después de lo que él hizo, así que en vez de guardar silencio y esperar a que él nunca se enterara, Edward decidió lanzarlo. Él quería a sus padres lejos, no quería sentir algo por ellos, sólo para que ellos lo rechazaran más tarde después de conocer la verdad. Sin embargo, yo sabía que en el fondo quería algún tipo de relación con ellos, de lo contrario nunca le hubiera dicho a Carlie que eran sus abuelos. Nunca le hubiera contado ese vínculo, si no pensaba verles más. Edward sólo se asustó cuando supo que su tiempo con ellos casi había terminado, y decidió alejarles diciéndoles lo peor de él. Yo sólo esperaba que Tony pudiera encontrar una manera de ir más allá de lo que Edward hizo y ver en lo que se había convertido, ya que era la única manera que Edward les dejaría entrar en su vida.

**Para quien se lo pregunta, quitando este capítulo aún quedan 13 más, así que... aún quedan cosas por pasar ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan, missju, Greendoe, SalyLuna, Maya Cullen Masen, maira25, adx-25 y AlinPattz, Blind Wish, meli-malfoy-cullen, yesi, Hoshii446 y Rosa Masen Cullen, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;) .**


	24. Editando la vida

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**El capítulo de hoy me gusta mucho :D . Os aviso de que hay una parte... hot, para que lo sepais con antelación :P **

**~ Capítulo 24 - Editando la vida ~**

**(BPOV)**

Pasamos las próximas semanas tratando de volver a algún tipo de normalidad. Liz parecía entrar en la rutina de llamar cada par de semanas o así, pero ella sólo hablaba conmigo o con Carlie, y Edward no parecía tener ningún deseo de hablar con ella, no supimos nada de Tony.

Mi relación diaria con Edward era similar a cuando estábamos juntos antes de que todo se viniera abajo, pero ahora estábamos mucho más cerca, emocionalmente. Yo antes lo amaba mucho, pero después de saber realmente todo lo que había pasado y que hubiera logrado sobrevivir, nuestra relación llegó a niveles que nunca me imaginé que existían en la vida. Sabíamos absolutamente todo el uno del otro, y yo no podía imaginar a dos personas más conectadas y más enamoradas.

A pesar de que nunca se lo diría, y pudiera parecer una locura, en realidad me consolaba el hecho de que Edward fuera el que me hizo daño ese día, hace casi una década. Solía imaginar a mi agresor como a un monstruo horrible y la idea de su sangre correr a través de Carlie me asustaba como el infierno, aunque yo nunca lo admitiría. Pero después de conocer la verdad, pensaba en ese día como si los dos hubiéramos sido violados en cierto modo, ambos obligados a hacer algo en contra de nuestra voluntad. Fue un evento traumático, y en cierto modo, casi me hizo sentirme más cerca de él por haberlo experimentado juntos. Edward era el único hombre que había estado dentro de mí, y yo estaba totalmente agradecida por ello.

Edward y yo apenas nos separábamos. Desde que había faltado tanto al trabajo cuando volví de Forks, y por estar dos semanas renovando mi relación con Edward, básicamente, me despidieron. Carlisle se había tomado una excedencia para que pudiera ayudar a Edward tres meses, por lo que no era el jefe del hospital en ese momento, y no fue capaz de salvar mi trabajo. Carlisle decidió no volver a trabajar de inmediato, sino que él y Esme reabrieron su casa para adolescentes y adultos jóvenes que necesitaban ayuda. Carlisle había hecho algunos movimientos sorprendentes en el mercado de valores, por lo que tenía suficiente dinero para mantener la casa de los jóvenes a flote durante unos años.

A pesar de que había vuelto a estar desempleada, yo estaba muy feliz. El abogado de Edward se las había arreglado para mantener sus bienes a su nombre, incluso en la cárcel, por lo que estábamos viviendo más cómodamente. Puso también todo a mi nombre para que yo pudiera tener acceso por si era necesario en algún momento, y si algo le pasaba a él, todo automáticamente sería para mí, junto a una cuenta de ahorros creada para Carlie después de que ella cumpliera los dieciocho. Edward era muy inteligente a la hora de las finanzas, dijo que Carlisle le había mostrado todo lo que necesitaba saber, y de todos modos los números siempre fueron fáciles para él.

Si no estuviera absolutamente feliz de estar con Edward todo el día, no tener un trabajo me hubiera vuelto loca, necesitara el dinero o no. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Edward lentamente comenzó a escribir música otra vez, así como también editaba libros desde casa, así que decidí que probablemente debería buscar algo productivo que hacer. Como el dinero no era una preocupación, Edward sugirió que averiguara lo que realmente quería hacer, así que me tomé algunos meses para pensar en ello. Esme dijo que sería una gran psicóloga, por lo bien que entendía a Edward, pero en realidad, yo sólo conocía su corazón, y sabía que nunca sería capaz de leer las emociones de un extraño en ese sentido.

"Ven aquí, mira esto", me dijo Edward un día mientras estaba editando un libro que acababa de recibir de la compañía para la que trabajaba.

"¿Qué es?". Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Sólo tienes que leer. De hecho, me tengo que ir a una reunión, y me estoy quedando atrasado con este libro, así que estaba esperando que tú me ayudaras con eso".

"No estoy lo suficientemente preparada para hacer un correcto trabajo de edición", le dije, no quería estropearlo.

"¿En serio? Porque yo apuesto a que sabes mucho más de lo que piensas. Por favor, necesito tu ayuda", preguntó bajito, y luego se inclinó para besarme. Lo que yo pensaba que era un simple y dulce beso, rápidamente se convirtió en uno más sensual mientras su lengua probaba mis labios, en busca de una entrada. Abrí la boca y dejé que nuestras lenguas se encontraran con alegría, e inmediatamente reaccioné. Su mano acarició mi rodilla, antes de deslizarse por debajo de mi falda hacia mi ropa interior, y luego se perdió estratégicamente en mis sensibles pliegues y optó por frotar ligeramente hacia debajo de los pliegue para ir a la cara interna del muslo.

"Uf, ¿qué estás haciendo?". Gemí sabiendo que me estaba torturando a propósito.

"Necesito ayuda", susurró en mi oído. Su cálido aliento envió escalofríos por mi espalda, y mi cuerpo prácticamente rogaba que me hiciera suya allí mismo, en la cocina.

"¿Estás tratando de seducirme para que te de lo que necesitas?". Le acusé sin aliento mientras trataba de calmar los zumbidos palpitantes que sentía en todo mi cuerpo.

"No sé, ¿eres seducible?", preguntó lentamente, con una voz profunda y ronca, que demostró que estaba tan cerca del borde como yo.

"Tal vez", dije, pero entonces su mano volvió a mi ropa interior y sus dedos se deslizaron con cuidado por debajo de la banda elástica antes de acariciar mis delicados pliegues. "Muy bien, soy definitivamente seducible", dije cuando comencé a jadear por la sensación increíble de su toque. "Edward, por favor... hazme el amor", le dije entrecortadamente entre jadeos.

Él me dio un beso antes de levantarme para que yo estuviera sentada en el mostrador, donde me quité las bragas y esperé con impaciencia mientras él se bajaba los pantalones. Se puso de pie delante de mí mientras él mismo se colocaba entre mis piernas y empujaba hacia adentro, soltando un gemido desde el fondo de su pecho. Me agarré a él de forma segura al tiempo que le tiraba más cerca de mí para que yo pudiera enredar mis manos en su pelo mientras empujaba dentro de mí.

Todo mi cuerpo sucumbió al suyo, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás sin control y él me besó en el cuello descubierto, dejando que su lengua y sus labios siguieran un sendero hacia abajo hasta mi clavícula, antes de continuar hasta mis pechos. Todavía tenía la camisa, así que detuvo su empuje lo justo para quitarme mi camisa sobre mi cabeza, y luego continuó tanto con el beso como con el empuje. Tomó mis caderas con fuerza mientras golpeaba en mí más fuerte, y le arañé la espalda haciéndole gemir eróticamente y empujar aún más rápido.

Cada músculo mío se apretaba y los dedos del pie se curvaron mientras mis íntimas paredes internas se aseguraban a su alrededor. "Uuhh", Edward gimió de nuevo mientras soltaba su calor muy dentro de mí. "Te amo mucho", susurró mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

"Yo también te amo mucho", le dije inaudible, pero él lo entendió y sonrió contra mis labios mientras me besaba.

"Realmente tengo que irme", murmuró, pero no separó su boca de la mía.

"No", protesté. Cerré mis manos detrás de su cuello y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, aprisionándolo contra mí. Él todavía estaba dentro de mí, así que arqueé mi espalda poniendo mis caderas un poco hacia adelante, por lo que se metió en mí aún más profundamente, envió una nueva oleada de deseo sobre nosotros, y empezó de nuevo a moverse. Al ser nuestra segunda ronda en tan poco tiempo, ambos llegamos mucho más rápido y antes de que pudiera obligarlo a permanecer dentro de mí y esperar hasta que estuviéramos listos para la tercera, salió rápidamente y se abrochó los pantalones.

"Ugh", me quejé.

"Cariño, lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Te prometo que vamos a seguir aquí cuando vuelva".

"Más te vale estar de vuelta antes de que tengamos que recoger a Carlie de la escuela", le ordené. Yo seguía sentada en el mostrador, prácticamente desnuda, así que se volvió hacia mí rápidamente y me frotó con ternura, lo que me hizo instintivamente mover mi pelvis contra su mano. Él puso su lengua en mi boca y la masajeó, me hacia gemir contra sus labios mientras sus dedos continuaban trabajando entre mis pliegues.

Apartó su boca de la mía, así que gemí.

"No te preocupes nena, tu siempre serás lo primero", dijo en voz baja antes de agacharse para que su boca pudiera terminar el trabajo que sus dedos habían empezado. Él me movió las piernas para que descansaran sobre sus hombros mientras su lengua lamía mi centro, y alternaba con besos ansiosos, llevándome por completo a la cima en un explosivo orgasmo.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?". Le pregunté sin aliento después de correrme de nuevo en el mostrador.

"En las telenovelas", dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño mientras cogía su cuaderno de notas.

"¿Qué clase de telenovelas has estado viendo?". Le pregunté y él se rió antes de dirigirse a la puerta. "Uh, ¿no vas a lavarte... o algo así?"

"No", dijo él, rechazando ese pensamiento. "No te preocupes, no voy a besar a nadie", bromeó.

"¡Ugh, que asqueroso!",

"No, de esta manera te llevo conmigo", comenzó a reírse mientras mi rostro se torcía en una perturbación total, pero no pude evitar sonreír a pesar de eso. "Por favor, mira el libro para mí".

"Está bien, te quiero".

"Yo también te quiero", dijo y luego salió por la puerta.

Edward había recorrido un largo camino en estos seis meses que habíamos estado juntos de nuevo. Éramos muy intensos, siempre, pero también disfrutábamos de las ventajas que cualquier pareja normal tenía, incluyendo la exploración de nuevas aventuras sexuales. Descubrimos ese mundo juntos, y nunca nos cansaríamos.

Después de conseguir vestirme, a regañadientes, cogí el libro que Edward había estado editando, aunque en realidad no era un libro en absoluto. Era más bien como un cuaderno lleno de páginas y páginas, de un esquema de una escabrosa historia. Lo miré confundida porque pensaba que la edición sólo sería corregir errores gramaticales y todo eso, pero este libro necesitaba estar completamente puesto en un texto adecuado para poder leerlo. Empecé a leer la historia de ficción acerca de vampiros y hombres lobo, y pensé que todo era ridículo, pero el punto de la edición de una historia no tenía nada que ver con el agrado del material, así que cuidadosamente comencé a convertir el contenido en algo legible.

Después de una hora, empecé a quedarme completamente absorta en el trabajo, y me encontré realmente disfrutando. Claro, no me gustaba mucho la historia, pero fácilmente podría pasarme horas en el mundo de la literatura, la lectura y en ayudar a los escritores a resolver las torceduras en sus historias. Siempre me había gustado leer, pero desde la secundaria, nunca había tenido tiempo de perderme en la palabra escrita. Sin embargo, con Carlie en la escuela la mayor parte del día, y yo sin tener un trabajo, me veía enamorándome de los libros de nuevo.

"Hey, ¿cómo te va?". Edward preguntó en voz baja. Ni siquiera le había oído volver a casa, pero inmediatamente tiré los papeles que estaba leyendo, y salté a sus brazos.

"Mmm, te he echado de menos", le dije antes de besarlo.

Él se rió entre dientes. "Sólo me he ido por tres horas".

"¿Te has ido tanto tiempo?". Le pregunté sorprendida.

Se rió de nuevo, "¿De verdad me has echado de menos? Apuesto a que ni siquiera te habías enterado de que me había ido", bromeó.

"Sí lo he hecho, yo solo estaba…ocupada", dije con una sonrisa mientras la sonrisa en su rostro estaba convirtiéndose en una ancha sonrisa. "¿Me has hecho esto a propósito, no? Sabías que iba a entrar en esto, apuesto a que ni siquiera tenías una reunión real", dije simulando estar ofendida.

"No, yo tenía una reunión... que ha terminado hace dos horas y media, y he estado con Alice y Jasper desde entonces", dijo tímidamente.

"Ooo, realmente vas a pagar por eso", dije, pero su sonrisa creció.

"¿En serio? ¿Cuál es mi castigo?"

Me llevé a Edward al dormitorio de la oreja, y mientras hacíamos el amor pensaba cómo podría darle ese posible castigo. Pero no me importaba, él me había demostrado una vez más lo bien que me conocía por obligarme a tratar de editar.

"¿Cómo sabías que iba a gustarme?". Pregunté, tumbada en su pecho desnudo en una completa felicidad.

"Me acordé de que una vez dijiste que era eso lo que querías hacer", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Cuándo?". Le pregunté confundida.

"En la escuela secundaria. Mencionaste un día lo mucho que te encantaba la idea de ser una editora de libros. ¿Por qué diablos crees que me convertí en uno?", dijo a la ligera, pero yo sabía que hablaba en serio.

"¿En serio te convertiste en editor por mí?". Le pregunté con incredulidad. "¿Sólo por algo que dije despreocupadamente cuando tenía diecisiete años y era una niña ingenua? Ni siquiera recuerdo habértelo dicho".

"Bueno, no lo hiciste. Te escuché hablando con Ángela un día, creo que fue en el almuerzo o algo así. Tenías tanto entusiasmo y pasión por los libros, que decidí que sería algo sorprendente si tú querías serlo. Por supuesto, no lo soportaba, pero supongo que en cierto modo, me hacía sentirme unido a ti de algún modo".

"¿Realmente odias hacerlo?". Le pregunté con escepticismo.

"Sí", dijo sin rodeos. "Siempre me han gustado la ciencia y la música, y como ahora estoy contigo, realmente no es necesario lo de la edición para seguir adelante".

"¿Por qué ha seguido haciéndolo durante tanto tiempo, entonces?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Creo que en este momento me doy cuenta de todo eso. Mi cerebro ha estado tan nublado durante tanto tiempo, que sólo necesitaba tiempo para dejar de funcionar con el piloto automático. Cuanto más tiempo estamos juntos, más me siento como si estuviera descubriendo lo que soy realmente, y realmente... soy reacio a la edición".

Comencé a reírme histéricamente. Me reí tanto que mi estómago me hacía daño, y me costó coger la respiración. Él también se rió, pero era más como si estuviera riéndose de mi ataque de histeria, a diferencia de lo que yo me estaba riendo.

Por fin salimos de la cama y nos arreglamos para ir a por Carlie. Pocos días después, me matriculé en la universidad estatal para estudiar literatura inglesa. La universidad sería mucho más fácil de seguir que la primera vez. Yo no estaba preocupada por poder mantener a Carlie, y podría tomarme más o menos tiempo para conseguir los créditos para graduarme. Edward decidió dejar su trabajo de editor y se concentró en la música, lo que continuó haciendo una cantidad obscena de dinero. No podía imaginar que nuestras vidas estuvieran más cerca de ser perfectas, pero entonces Edward me pidió algo.

"Bella, te quiero mucho, y por alguna razón desconocida e increíble, tú me amas también. Mi vida no tenía sentido sin ti, lo eres absolutamente todo para mí. Yo soy el que está feliz ahora mismo, porque me amas lo suficiente como para... perdonar todos mis errores y amarme sin condiciones. Te necesito conmigo todo el tiempo, todos los días, de lo contrario simplemente no existiría. Te debo mi vida y todo lo que tengo para el resto de nuestras vidas, mi vida estará dedicada íntegramente a hacerte feliz. Me has dado una vida, una hija, una familia, y a cambio yo te daré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, y más allá. Te lo juro, no me detendré ante nada para ofrecerte la vida que te mereces. ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de convertirte en mi esposa?".

La mayoría de las mujeres soñaban con los fabulosos sitios donde su pareja les pediría matrimonio, pero en ese momento, no tenía ni idea de dónde estábamos, porque todo mi mundo estaba en sus ojos. Yo sabía que mi vida estaría con él desde nuestra conversación, por primera vez en la cafetería del hospital, ya de adultos, y tal vez lo sabía desde la secundaria también. Pero la idea de que fuera oficial y legal, era tan increíble que lo quería más que nada. Yo hubiera sido feliz con sólo estar con él sin casarnos, no necesitaba un pedazo de papel para decir lo vinculados que estábamos, pero era definitivamente un plus.

"Sí, por supuesto que me casaré contigo", le susurré con una sonrisa y con las lágrimas rodando por mi rostro. Él sonrió ampliamente antes de envolverme en sus brazos y abrazarme como si le acabara de dar el regalo más preciado, y supongo que lo hice. Íbamos a estar juntos para siempre y yo sabía que nada nos haría más felices que eso.

**Ainss, que bonito :)**

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan, missju, Greendoe, SalyLuna, Maya Cullen Masen, maira25, adx-25 y AlinPattz, Blind Wish, meli-malfoy-cullen, yesi, Hoshii446, Rosa Masen Cullen, Danyela1 y mau-chan, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;) .**


	25. Casi ya

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**~ Capítulo 25 – Casi ya ~**

**(BPOV)**

"¿Así que vas a dejar que todo lo planee Alice? El vestido, las flores, la lista de invitados, ¿quién sabe a quién invitará?", dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Me encogí de hombros. "Sé lo importante que es para ella, y yo soy horrible planificando cosas".

"Siempre podemos ir simplemente a las Vegas", dijo con una sonrisa torcida y esperanzada.

"No, tú estás en libertad condicional".

"He escuchado que la Corte es muy hermosa en esta época del año", bromeó.

"No, Carlie y Alice están súper emocionadas por hacer una gran boda, y si a ti no te importa, y a mí no me importa, entonces vamos a hacer lo que les haga sentirse bien".

"Alice lo superaría, pero si Carlie realmente quiere ayudar con la boda, entonces está bien".

"Bien", le dije, y le besé rápidamente antes de coger las llaves de mi coche.

"¿Sabes?, tal vez deberíamos reconsiderar lo de la universidad y trabajar. Yo creo que deberías quedarte aquí conmigo todo el día", se quejó Edward mientras me dirigía a la puerta para ir a clase.

"¿Sabes?, la ausencia hace crecer el cariño", le dije con un guiño.

"Tengo que estar totalmente en desacuerdo con esa afirmación".

"¿Estás diciendo que me quieres menos cuanto más tiempo pasamos separados?"

"No, amarte menos no es posible, yo te quiero más y más cada segundo que paso contigo".

"Bueno, entonces es bueno que sólo me vaya un par de horas", le dije antes de correr hacia él para darle otro beso. "Estaré de vuelta pronto".

Puesto que ya tenía mi título, podía empezar mi programa de licenciatura de inmediato, adoraba cada minuto de mis clases de literatura avanzada. Realmente sentía que mi vida había caído finalmente en el lugar perfecto, y no podría estar más feliz.

Cuando iba caminando a la zona de estacionamiento después de las clases, vi un coche de policía estacionado detrás de mi coche, bloqueándome.

"Genial", le dije frustrada. Había planeado regresar a casa para poder hacer el amor con Edward antes de que Carlie terminara la escuela, pero parecía que iba a retrasarme. Vi al oficial apoyado en la parte trasera de mi coche, pero no tenía ni idea de por qué.

"Um, perdón, ¿hay algún problema?". Le pregunté tratando de disimular mi amargura por ser forzada a perder mi sesión de amor de la tarde.

"Hola Bells", dijo Jacob cuando se puso de pie.

"Oh, Jake hola. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, y qué le pasa a mi coche?"

"Nada, es sólo una maldita bestia increíble. ¿De dónde demonios lo has sacado?"

"Edward me obliga a llevarlo, ¿por qué?"

"Sólo es que nunca antes había visto uno. No creo que los vendan en los . todavía".

"Esa debe de ser la razón por la cual todo el mundo me mira cuando conduzco y siempre hay una multitud que espera para verme después de clases", dije, y me recordé a mí misma hacer pagar a Edward por avergonzarme con ese ridículo coche.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?". Jake me preguntó. No me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo ante la idea de "hacer pagar" a Edward por lo del coche, siempre me gustaba mi forma de castigarle.

"Nada, ¿qué pasa contigo?"

"Bueno, yo iba conduciendo por la mañana y te vi en este coche, pero estaba de camino a otro lugar. Ahora pasaba por aquí y tenía algo de tiempo libre, así que pensé en venir a comprobar que funcionaba. Pero ahora que estás aquí, quería preguntarte algo".

"Está bien, dispara".

"¿De verdad vas a enviarme una invitación de la boda por correo?"

"Uh, me gustaría suponer que sí, pero Alice se encarga de todo, por lo que no puedo estar segura".

"¿Realmente vas a casarte con Edward?", preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí, ¿por qué?". Le pregunté lentamente.

"¿Después de todo lo que te hizo, realmente estás pensando en pasar el resto de tu vida con ese imbécil?"

"Mira Jake, realmente no me importa lo que tú o cualquier otra persona piense. Si no estás de acuerdo con esto, entonces no vengas, pero tengo un poco de prisa, por lo que, ¿puedes por favor mover el coche para que pueda salir?", dije enfadada. Ya tenía suficientes sentimientos de gente por los que preocuparme, y no iba a perder segundos preocupándome por los de él.

"¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?", preguntó con rudeza.

"Estoy tratando de llegar a casa a tiempo para tirarme a mi novio antes de que nuestra hija llegue a casa de la escuela. ¿Qué te parece?". Le dije muy enfadada.

"Realmente espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo", Jacob dijo en voz baja antes de entrar en su coche patrulla y marcharse.

Me dirigí rápidamente a casa, pasando a través de cada luz amarilla, y como todavía tenía una hora antes de marcharme a recoger a Carlie, corrí con entusiasmo al edificio y me fui directa al ascensor. Prácticamente corrí a la puerta del piso y me metí dentro, pero luego me congelé cuando me di cuenta de que Edward no estaba solo. Simplemente no era mi día.

"Charlie, lo siento, pero así es como está, no voy a cambiar por usted", dijo Edward con calma, pero yo podía escuchar la tensión detrás de sus palabras.

"¡Maldita sea! Simplemente no está bien, todo el asunto es completamente ridículo, estoy seguro de que incluso tú puedes ver eso", dijo Charlie acaloradamente. Yo iba a dar la vuelta a la esquina para que me vieran, y luego preguntar qué estaban discutiendo, pero decidí quedarme escondida detrás de la puerta y escuchar por un minuto.

"Yo no voy a cambiar de opinión al respecto. Es el camino correcto para nosotros, sólo tiene que aceptarlo", dijo Edward con severidad.

"Esto no va a terminar bien, ella lo va a averiguar y se molestará".

"No, voy a explicarle exactamente lo que pasó, ella va a estar bien. Además, ella confía en mí, va a creer todo lo que le diga".

"¡Maldita sea!", Charlie gritó inesperadamente. Yo casi nunca le oía gritar, y me asustó, pero no quería interrumpir, porque estaban discutiendo sobre una gran cosa y yo no quería hacer un alto y tratar de ocultar todo si ellos sabían que yo estaba allí.

"Charlie, tiene que calmarse".

"No te atrevas a decirme que me calme, tú hiciste esto y no tienes derecho a hablarme así. Te advertí la última vez que si alguna vez hacías algo así de nuevo, no dudaría en matarte".

"Usted realmente no quiere ir por ese camino, le he dejado antes, pero ahora no voy a sentarme y dejar que suceda de nuevo. Ni siquiera lo intente, se lo juro, no lo hará", Edward le amenazó, y yo sabía que tenía que intervenir.

"Muy bien, vamos a hacerlo", dijo Charlie.

"Qué...". Empecé a decir mientras caminaba para que me vieran, pero luego tuve que sujetarme a mí misma, "¿qué diablos está pasando?", terminé en voz baja. Yo nunca había visto un espectáculo así antes, y sabía que la imagen quedaría grabada en mi mente por el resto de mi vida.

"Hola cariño", dijo Edward casualmente con una sonrisa, Charlie se negó a mirarme.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?". Le pregunté antes de que Edward se levantara para saludarme con un beso.

"¡Sí! ¡En tu cara, mamón! ¡Te dije que te iba a matar, te he vencido!", Charlie dijo con entusiasmo, Edward no le hizo caso.

"Oh, yo sólo estaba tratando de enseñar a Charlie como jugar al 'Face Punch'," dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

"Te dije que iba a ganar. Sólo he tardado quince rondas, pero gané".

"Charlie, he dejado el mando para besar a Bella", Edward dijo molesto por el regodeo de Charlie.

"Bueno, no es mi culpa que ella llegara a casa. Deberías haber estado centrado".

"Lo que sea", dijo Edward en voz baja. "No creo que deba seguir jugando, es probable que aumente su presión arterial".

"Estoy tan sano como un caballo. Vamos Bella, trata de matar a tu padre", dijo Charlie con entusiasmo.

"Uh, no, gracias. No lo entiendo, habéis dicho algo como, 'ella se enfadará si se entera. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?". Le pregunté a pesar de que fue Charlie quien había hecho ese comentario.

"He dejado a Charlie jugar con el personaje de Carlie. Y él ha bajado la puntuación doscientos puntos", dijo irritado.

"¿Qué pasa con 'ella confía en mí, va a creer todo lo que le diga'?", Charlie dijo burlonamente a Edward.

Yo sólo miraba a mi padre completamente atónita. "¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?". Le pregunté.

"Realmente no lo sé", dijo desesperado. "Es este maldito juego. Estos videojuegos son peores que cualquier droga en el mercado. No puedo creer que permitas jugar a Carlie a estas cosas".

"Carlie es lo suficientemente madura como para saber que sólo es un juego", murmuró Edward.

"Hey ahora no tienes que ser un mal perdedor", dijo Charlie con arrogancia.

"Está bien, ¡BASTA!". Les grité.

"Lo siento", dijo Charlie como un niño con mal comportamiento. Negué con la cabeza hacia él con incredulidad.

Edward volvió a sentarse en el sofá, así que fui y me senté en su regazo.

"¿Cómo estuvo la universidad?", preguntó después de besar mi hombro.

"Bien", dije y luego giré mi cuerpo, así podría rozar la parte trasera de su cuello y jugar con su pelo. Yo podría haber estado incómoda con las muestras de cariño en frente de Charlie, pero él estaba tan absorto en el juego, que ni siquiera nos veía.

Charlie y Edward definitivamente habían recorrido un largo camino entre ellos. Cuando le dijimos que nos íbamos a casar, creo que Charlie finalmente comprendió que no tenía falsos sentimientos irracionales por él. Tuvo que aceptar mi decisión de estar con Edward, y al hacerlo, pudo ver el amor muy real y profundo que teníamos el uno con el otro. Cualquiera que estuviera alrededor de nosotros podía ver nuestras emociones, porque eran incontenibles.

"Así que papá, no has llamado... otra vez", le dije. Realmente no me importaba que Charlie viniera sin previo aviso, excepto por el hecho de que parecía estar haciéndolo mucho últimamente y siempre tenía que pasar la noche aquí porque Forks estaba a tres horas de distancia. Yo estuve muy incómoda las primeras veces que se quedó de nuevo con nosotros, aunque no creía que él oyera nada, me sentía incómoda teniendo sexo con Edward sabiendo que mi padre estaba en la habitación de al lado. Pero cuanto más venía, menos me importaba, yo no iba a dejar que su presencia me impidiera hacer el amor con el hombre que amaba, sólo teníamos que mantenernos en silencio, lo que era difícil. Carlie dormía como un tronco, por lo que nunca nos habíamos preocupado por chillar demasiado fuerte para ella, una vez que ella estaba totalmente dormida.

"¿Papá?". Le dije de nuevo porque él no me respondió.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? Oh, Bells, lo siento, ¿qué has dicho?", dijo mientras giraba la cabeza hacia mí, pero aún mirando a la pantalla y presionando los botones del mando del juego.

"Bueno, ya es suficiente", dije, y entonces cogí el control remoto y sintonicé el televisor.

"¿Qué, por qué has hecho eso?", Charlie preguntó ofendido.

"Eres adicto papá, necesitas una intervención".

Edward se echó a reír, así que Charlie le lanzó una mirada de muerte.

"Dijiste que estarías trabajando este fin de semana, así que no te esperaba aquí el viernes".

"Oh, bien, bueno, me he tomado mañana el día libre para que pudiera venir a hablar con vosotros en persona".

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Finalmente le has pedido a Sue que se case contigo?". Le pregunté en broma.

"No, pero ella básicamente se ha venido a vivir conmigo, eso es un comienzo. No, escucha, tengo algunas noticias importantes. La fecha del juicio de Aaron ha sido puesta a finales de este mes. La fiscalía pide la pena de muerte, pero la defensa reclama la locura".

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa si él dice que está loco?". Edward preguntó.

"Bueno, el definitivamente está loco. La pregunta es si él está en condiciones de enfrentarse a un juicio, e ir a una cárcel normal y ser condenado a muerte".

"Así que, ¿estás diciendo que podría terminar en un hospital metal en vez de en la cárcel?". Le pregunté horrorizada.

"No, será un asilo de locos de alta seguridad", dijo Edward rápidamente. "No hay nada como eso".

"Espera, ¿sabías esto?". Le pregunté sorprendida.

"Liam mencionó que era una posibilidad. Pero Carlisle se ha asegurado de que esté en un hospital real, que será uno de esos lugares en los que los mantienen en una camisa de fuerza y atados a la cama por la noche".

"¿Y eso es tranquilizador para ti?". Charlie le preguntó.

"Bueno, no. Pero la verdad es que esos lugares probablemente mantengan mejor a los prisioneros que las cárceles reales. En realidad, creo que todos los asesinos en serie están locos, porque ninguna persona normal haría esas cosas".

"Creo que puedo ver eso", acordó Charlie. "Pero sigo pensando que ese hijo de puta necesita la pena de muerte".

"Pensaba que no creías en la pena de muerte". Le dije.

"Bueno, en este caso lo hago".

Yo estaba empezando a ver un cambio en mi padre. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Edward, más podía verlo estar del lado de él, y me gustaba, Charlie veía realmente a Aaron como el único responsable de mi violación.

"¿Pero no se sabrá nada hasta la audiencia, no?". Le pregunté.

"Los psicólogos están actualmente evaluándolo, así que tendrán una decisión de si está en condiciones de enfrentar un juicio antes de que comience a final de mes", dijo Charlie.

"Bueno, eso por lo menos es algo. Estoy contento de que finalmente todo esté progresando", le dije.

"Después del juicio, nunca vamos a tener que ver otra vez a ese hijo de puta", dijo Edward con dulzura.

"¿Después del juicio? No sabía que tenías pensado ir".

"Tengo que declarar. Pensaba que lo sabías".

"No, no lo sabía".

"Después de que él sea condenado, tengo que ir de nuevo a ver si me acusan de cómplice de asesinato".

"Espera, ¿qué? Pensaba que no te iban a condenar por ser menor de edad en ese momento".

"No, Liam dijo que no me puede condenar, pero todavía tengo que ir al juicio".

"¡Uf, es tan injusto!", le dije con amargura.

"Se va a acabar pronto, y luego vamos a casarnos, te graduarás y abrirás tu propia empresa de edición de libros. Vamos a tener de uno a cinco hijos más..."

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté sorprendida.

"¿Qué?", dijo confundido.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Oh, pensaba que preferías abrir tu propia compañía. No te preocupes, podemos darnos el lujo de pagarla hasta que la saquemos a flote y ganemos dinero".

"No, me refería al tema de tener cinco hijos".

"¿No es la norma tener de dos a cinco hijos? Ya tenemos a Carlie así que lo tenemos casi ya, ¿no? Sólo necesitamos de uno a cinco más. Tal vez sólo redondeemos a cinco".

Levanté las cejas. "¿Cinco?"

"¿Qué, quieres más?"

"Uh... no sé. Supongo que nunca he pensado en tener más hijos. Es que ahora voy a la universidad y realmente no quiero dejarla el tiempo de la baja de maternidad. Tener un bebé es agotador. Yo no sé si tengo la energía para hacer las tomas a medianoche y ponerle los pañales y..."

"Bella. Si no quieres tener más hijos, está bien. Tengo una familia contigo y con Carlie, que nunca hubiera imaginado tener, pero suena como si tuvieras que hacerlo todo tu misma. Ahora estoy aquí, yo haría todo lo necesitaras que hiciera y más, haría más del cincuenta por ciento si trabajas a tiempo completo".

El comentario de Edward me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Por alguna razón, cuando pensaba en tener otro bebé, pensaba en lo difícil que fue el cuidado de Carlie. Yo contaba con que Edward ahora me ayudaba por completo con Carlie, él la llevaba a la escuela, hacía los deberes con ella, e incluso hacía su comida, pero al pensar en un bebé, pensaba que tendría que hacerlo todo yo misma. Pero él tenía razón, yo no estaría sola y me encantaba la idea de criar a un bebé con él desde el principio.

"Está bien. Después de casarnos, voy a dejar la píldora".

"No, no, no, ¿podéis hablar de eso cuando no esté en la sala?", dijo Charlie como si yo le hubiera disgustado por completo diciendo "píldora". "No es que sea asunto mío, pero me gustaría tener más nietos. Siempre he querido tener yo mismo tres o cuatro hijos".

Rodé los ojos y sacudí la cabeza.

"¿Después de la boda? ¿No quieres terminar la universidad primero?". Edward me preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de Charlie.

"No. Creo que todavía me puedo concentrar en la universidad estando embarazada. Y en cuanto me gradúe, quiero ir a trabajar de inmediato. Me encanta la idea de abrir una empresa, pero eso va a tardar un tiempo y yo no sería capaz de tomarme tiempo libre de inmediato".

"Yo no quiero que tengas un bebé sólo por mí", dijo Edward.

"¿Estás bromeando? No puedo esperar a tener a tu bebé dentro de mí otra vez, yo realmente no había pensado en ello antes. Estoy muy emocionada... de verdad", dije sin ninguna duda.

Edward me llevó más cerca de él, y me besó apasionadamente.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿por qué no me voy a buscar a Carlie?", dijo Charlie incómodamente. Luego se levantó y cogió su abrigo.

"Gracias papá", le murmuré mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Edward me cogió y me llevó corriendo a la habitación para un polvo rápido. No teníamos el tiempo que yo tenía pensado antes para hacer el amor, pero definitivamente era suficiente para aguantar hasta la hora de acostarse.

Él sabía lo desesperada que estaba por liberarme en ese momento, y no queríamos perder el tiempo en los agradables juegos previos, así que se tranquilizó y me dejó tomar el control. Yo me arranqué la ropa y me senté a horcajadas en su cintura, antes de alinear su punta en mi apertura. "¡Uuhhh!". Gemí de euforia cuando llegó hasta el fondo, tan profundo como era posible. Incluso antes de culminar, tenerlo dentro de mí era un alivio muy bienvenido después de estar sin él la mitad del día.

Me senté sobre él durante unos momentos mientras pensaba en la sensación de estar conectados, pero entonces no pude aferrarme a la cordura y dejé completamente que todos los demás pensamientos se fueran, cuando mi cuerpo instintivamente comenzó a mecerse. A nuestros cuerpos siempre les dolía estar separados, como si no estuvieran físicamente completos sin el otro, y siempre les dejábamos tomar el control total.

Me incliné hacia adelante y me cogí al cabecero con mi ritmo acelerado. Él igualó mis movimientos empujándose hacia arriba, y se abrazó con fuerza a mis caderas. Me encantaba ver sus expresiones faciales y cómo llevaba el sentimiento erótico de empuje dentro de mí. Era hermoso y jodidamente sexy cuando sus ojos se quedaban en blanco y contraía sus músculos faciales mientras se acercaba al orgasmo. Él me agarró más fuerte, empujó, y me apretó para aumentar la intensidad de nuestra unión, lo que me envió a la cima antes de tiempo. Yo quería prolongar esa sensación, pero era impotente contra él, cuando él quería que yo acabara, no tenía más remedio que cumplir. No tenía ni idea de cómo él sabía cómo hacerlo, pero lo hacía en todo momento. Cuando íbamos justos de tiempo, él siempre sabía la manera exacta para hacer el trabajo rápidamente.

...

El resto del mes estuve yendo a la universidad y planeando la boda. Alice y Ángela pensaban constantemente sobre como tenían que ir las damas de honor, y estaban ocupadas discutiendo todos los detalles. Estaba bastante aburrida con el pastel y un sin fin de opciones de flores, así que pasé ese tiempo haciendo los deberes o estudiando, y mis mejores amigas ni siquiera parecieron darse cuenta.

La boda se fijó para agosto, aun quedaban un par de meses, pero todavía había un gran obstáculo que superar en primer lugar. A medida que el final del mes se acercaba rápidamente, comenzaba a prepararme para el horror de ver a Aaron de nuevo en su juicio. Confié en Esme cuando me dijo que Edward estaba mental y emocionalmente fuerte como para manejarlo, y yo confiaba en Liam cuando dijo que Edward no sería acusado de ser cómplice, pero seguía preocupada por encima de cualquier cosa.

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan, missju, Greendoe, SalyLuna, Maya Cullen Masen, maira25, adx-25 y AlinPattz, Blind Wish, meli-malfoy-cullen, yesi, Hoshii446 y Rosa Masen Cullen, Danyela1, mau-chan y nitzuki, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;) .**

**Me alegro mucho de que comenteis, me hace mucha ilusión leeros y tengo que deciros que ya tengo otra historia en marcha, aunque aun me queda un poco para terminarla, ya os iré contando ;)**


	26. Pasado y presente

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Venga, hoy prontito que me voy ya y no se a qué hora vendré ;). Por cierto, tenemos otro hot ^^ , es que tienen que aprovechar el tiempo perdido, jajaja.**

**~ Capítulo 26 - Pasado y presente ~**

**(BPOV)**

"Entonces, ¿cómo te has sentido últimamente?". Ángela me preguntó durante el almuerzo un día.

Me encogí de hombros. "Sólo quiero que este juicio acabe para que podamos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas, y nunca pensar en ese monstruo de nuevo", le dije sintiéndome agotada de sólo pensar en eso.

"¿Pero tú y Edward estáis bien?", preguntó ella preocupada. Ángela era la única persona en mi vida que siempre había apoyado mis sentimientos sobre Edward al cien por cien, desde el principio de nuestro amor renovado. Los Cullen, por supuesto, querían a Edward, pero querían lo mejor para los dos, y no estaban seguros de si eso significaba estar juntos o no. Rose y Alice parecían querer que volviéramos juntos más que nada, no importaba cómo, pero Ángela sólo quería lo que yo quería. Después de dejar su apartamento ese día que me enteré de la verdad, ella no había hecho nada pero me apoyaba, y cuando la llamaba y le decía que todavía estaba enamorada de él, se quedaba tranquila y me acababa de escuchar, así podía decidir qué era lo mejor para mí, en vez de decir su opinión sobre el asunto. Ángela no juzgó a Edward cuando volvimos a estar juntos, ella lo trataba como si nada, porque sabía que era exactamente lo que yo necesitaba de ella.

"Edward y yo estamos bien, siempre lo estamos, pero él está demasiado tranquilo sobre el asunto. ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal y él es arrestado por cómplice de asesinato?, ¿cómo se supone que voy a vivir sin él?"

"Si eso llegara a suceder, ya sabes que los Cullen van a luchar contra ello, y también lo hará tu padre. Hombre, ¿qué pasa con él, que está alrededor de Edward de esa manera?"

"Uf, ¿también lo has visto?". Tuvimos un pre-boda en la casa de campo de los Cullen el fin de semana anterior, y Charlie no dejaba a Edward sólo durante más de cinco minutos. Yo incluso lo vi seguir a Edward al cuarto de baño una vez. "Comenzó como algo de protección para mí. Charlie estaba constantemente alrededor como una manera de mantener un ojo sobre Edward porque no confiaba en él, pero ahora, es como si Edward fuera el hijo que Charlie siempre quiso tener, o algo así".

"Bueno, ¿eso es bueno, no?"

"Sí, supongo, pero es muy difícil escabullirse para tener uno rapidito cuando Charlie lo sigue como un perrito perdido todo el tiempo".

"Eso podría ser un problema. Pero yo desearía que mi padre se llevara un poco mejor con Ben".

"¿Todavía no se llevan bien?" Pregunté.

"Bueno, él es judío, y mi padre es un pastor metodista cristiano".

"Sí, pero pensaba que estaba preparándose para la idea de que te casarás con él".

"No. Cada vez son más agradables el uno con el otro, me dan esperanza, pero luego mi padre murmura algo negativo y todo se va por la ventana. Hemos estado juntos durante diez años, por el amor de Dios".

Tuve que reírme de eso. No me pegaba que la hija de un pastor dijera "por el amor de Dios" o algo por el estilo.

"Lo sé, lo sé", dijo ella con una sonrisa al verme reír.

"¿Has intentado hablar con tu padre al respecto?". Le pregunté.

"Oh, Dios mío. Es como una reunión de secundaria total", dijo una voz molesta. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Jessica que estaba allí con un sonriente Mike Newton.

"Hey, qué casualidad", dijo Ángela, haciendo hincapié en "casualidad" para que yo supiera que ella no había planeado el encuentro.

"Bella, ha pasado como un año y medio desde que te vi la última vez. De hecho, ¿no fue aquí, en este restaurante?".

"Oh, sí", dije irritada. Ese fue el día en que mi vida se vino abajo, gracias por recordármelo, perra.

"¿Qué te pasó ese día? Parecías bastante enfadada y apagada". Preguntó Jessica mientras le decía a un camarero que pusiera dos sillas más en nuestra mesa.

"Uh... fue hace casi dos años, quien sabe por qué".

"Así es. De todos modos, Mike y yo estamos comprometidos", dijo emocionada y metió su mano en mi cara para que pudiera ver su anillo.

"Oh, wow, felicidades", le dije rápidamente, deseando que los dos decidieran sentarse en otro lugar.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con vosotras, señoritas?, ¿cómo vais en el amor?". Preguntó Jessica con aire de suficiencia, obviamente, con la esperanza de que su vida fuera mejor que la nuestra.

"Bueno, es bastante gracioso, las dos estamos comprometidas también," dijo Ángela y la cara de Jessica cayó ligeramente. "Y todas vamos a casarnos con alguien de la escuela secundaria".

"No puedo creer que todavía estés con Ben después de todos estos años, y todavía no os hayáis casado. Y Bella, ¿todavía estás con Edward?".

Ángela y yo intercambiamos una mirada irritada. "Sí, todavía estamos juntos".

"¿Edward?". Mike preguntó finalmente. Parecía estar mucho más tranquilo que en la escuela secundaria, o tal vez Jess hablaba tanto que él era incapaz de decir alguna palabra.

"Oh, nunca te he dicho que Bella estaba con Edward Jameson fri...", dijo Jessica. Estaba a punto de llamar a Edward friki, pero lo pensó mejor cuando le disparé una fea mirada.

"De ninguna manera. ¿El hombre con el pelo raro que balbuceaba entre dientes y tenía una guitarra?"

"Bueno, con esa guitarra le compró a Bella esto...", dijo Ángela y me cogió la mano para mostrar mi enorme anillo de diamantes.

"¡Maldita sea! Nena lo siento, yo no podía permitirme algo así", le dijo Mike a Jess.

"Wow, yo sabía que Edward estaba cargado, pero eso es enorme. ¿Estás segura de que es real?"

"Sí, es real", le dije frustrada con toda la conversación.

"Hey, salgamos todos juntos esta noche", dijo Mike entusiasmado. "Me encantaría ver a Ben una vez más, para poder unirnos más, y bien, me gustaría ver al héroe de la guitarra también. No puedo creer que realmente estés con él, ¿cómo diablos sucedió eso?"

"Mike, estaban juntos en la escuela secundaria. Edward es el padre de la hija de Bella", dijo Jessica como si fuera evidente, y creo que lo era, lo que sólo me hizo sentirme estúpida de nuevo por no saberlo de inmediato.

"¿No me digas? ¿Cuándo diablos fue eso?". Mike dijo, un poco perturbado. "Podrías haber tenido a cualquier tipo en esa escuela, ¿qué te hizo elegir a ese... tipo?"

"¿Y por qué demonios nos os metéis en vuestros asuntos?", Ángela dijo a la defensiva.

"No, está bien, Ángela. Edward sólo tenía algo que los otros chicos de Forks no tenían".

"¿Y qué era eso?". Mike preguntó demasiado interesado.

"Un cerebro", le dije sin rodeos. "Ah, y una polla realmente enorme".

Mike escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo, por la boca y por la nariz, y Ángela comenzó a partirse. Mike se sorprendió por lo que había dicho y Jessica me miró celosa, y a mi realmente no me importaba lo que cualquiera de ellos pensaran.

La camarera vino y nos trajo la comida y hablamos a la ligera a partir de entonces. No tenía ganas de salir con ellos esa noche, pero Ángela no sabía cómo decirles que no, y yo no quería que sufriera sin mi ayuda, así que accedí a ir también.

Yo no estaba segura de cómo se sentiría Edward acerca de nuestra noche de parejas, pero cuando se lo dije, parecía estar perfectamente de acuerdo. Íbamos a bailar y a beber, así que llevaba uno de los vestidos de coctel que Alice me obligó a comprar, y Edward parecía demasiado sexy con sus jeans perfectamente apretados y con su camisa negra. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a pasar la noche con Edward vestido así. Era el chico mejor vestido, así que yo sólo quería arrancarle la ropa.

Cuando llegamos al club, le envié un mensaje a Ángela para ver dónde se encontraban, y luego nos acercamos a su mesa.

"Hola, sentimos llegar tarde. Tuvimos que esperar a que Carlie se durmiera", les expliqué.

Edward y yo habíamos estado con Ángela y con Ben unas cuantas veces, pero Jessica, y sobre todo Mike, miraban a Edward como si fuera un extraterrestre o algo así.

"¿Te acuerdas de Mike y de Jessica?". Le dije a Edward, a pesar de que ya sabía que él se acordaba.

"Hey, ¿cómo os va?". Edward preguntó antes de pasar a Ben y Ángela. "Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿cómo estáis?"

"Bueno, realmente deberíamos reunirnos más a menudo", dijo Ben ambientado.

"Por supuesto", admitió Edward. Ben y Edward eran chicos muy tranquilos por lo que no hablaban mucho, pero definitivamente no les importaba salir de vez en cuando.

"Entonces, ¿has cambiado un poco desde la escuela secundaria, no?". Mike le preguntó a Edward.

"Sí, eso suele ocurrir a veces".

"¿Todavía cantas en micrófonos abiertos? Te vi una vez y eras muy bueno".

_¿Mike le había hecho un cumplido a Edward?  
><em>  
>"No, ya no lo hago... probablemente desde que me viste ese día. Creo que todas las burlas y los insultos que recibí en la escuela, me hicieron echarme atrás".<p>

"Ah, hombre, lo siento, por que eras muy bueno. Creo que podrías haber hecho realmente una carrera por ti mismo en la música".

"Bueno, lo hice. Escribo música y la vendo a diferentes artistas. Y también participo en la producción. Probablemente voy a iniciar mi propia compañía de producción en los próximos dos años, más o menos".

"¿En serio? ¿Has trabajado alguna vez con alguien famoso?"

"Sí".

"Bueno, ¿con quién?". Mike preguntó con impaciencia.

"Justin Timberlake, Cee-Lo, The Black Eyed Peas, Jason Maraz, Bruno Mars, Train, Rob Thomas. Un grupo de artistas de verdad".

"¿Me estás diciendo que escribiste "Fuck you", la canción de Cee-Lo?". Mike preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Bueno, le ayudé a poner sus palabras en una forma adecuada para que pudiera ser cantada".

"Wow...", dijo Mike asombrado. "Tú eres mi nuevo mejor amigo. Tú y yo vamos a pasar tiempo juntos..."

Pasamos el resto de la noche riéndonos y pasando el rato. Después de varios tragos, empecé a sentirme muy borracha, por lo que Edward decidió llevarme a casa. Yo casi nunca me emborrachaba, pero el hecho de que las otras chicas y yo estuviéramos tomándonos un montón de chupitos, no ayudaba. En el momento en que estuvimos solos en el coche, de inmediato comencé a desabrochar los pantalones de Edward.

"Uh, estoy intentando conducir".

"Eso está bien", dije con mis labios contra su cuello.

"¿Quieres que me pare, o podemos llegar a casa primero?", preguntó sabiendo cómo de excitada estaba.

"Mmm, puedo esperar", le dije y me obligué a sentarme en mi asiento, pero antes de darme cuenta, estaba de vuelta en su cuello y mis manos estaban cavando su camino hacia sus pantalones.

"Está bien", dijo después de tomar una respiración profunda. Aparcó el coche en un estacionamiento oscuro y de inmediato subí a su regazo.

"Vamos a pasar a la parte de atrás", le sugerí después de chocar contra el volante por tercera vez. No esperé a que respondiera, me puse en el asiento trasero y cogí su brazo para que me siguiera. Edward era un hombre alto, así que tratar de bajarle los pantalones era difícil. Miré por la ventana y no vi ningún signo de ninguna personas en ningún lugar, así que me arrastré de debajo de él y salí del coche.

"Vamos", le dije seductoramente.

Edward me sonrió torcidamente. "Has bebido demasiado".

"Oh, no hay nadie alrededor".

"Hey, no me estaba quejando", dijo antes de plantar sus labios en los míos. Metió la mano debajo de mi vestido para bajar mis bragas, cuando comencé a desabrocharle los pantalones. Apretó su cuerpo contra el mío y levantó mi pierna para ponerla en su cadera mientras me apretaba contra el coche. Era un poco incómodo, porque el coche era demasiado bajo para apoyarnos plenamente en nuestra posición actual, y realmente no quería tumbarme en el capó.

"Hey, vamos a hacerlo así", le susurré mientras me daba la vuelta y me inclinaba ligeramente.

"Uh, ¿qué estás haciendo?", preguntó extraño. "Pensaba que no te sentías cómoda haciéndolo así".

"Si te lo estoy pidiendo, sólo hazlo", le dije con impaciencia.

"No, Bella, estás borracha".

"¿Qué te pasa? No estoy demasiado borracha como para saber cómo tener relaciones sexuales, ¿por qué estás jugando conmigo y resistiéndote?". Le dije firmemente. Yo podría haberle dicho otras cosas también, y podría haber seguido gritándole, pero no podía.

"No voy a follarte por detrás, en las afueras, por la noche y contra tu coche", dijo con amargura, y luego regresó al coche y se puso en el asiento del conductor.

"¿Edward?". Le pregunté con incredulidad. Yo no podía creer que realmente me dejara allí de pie como una idiota borracha. Ninguno de nosotros había negado alguna vez al otro tener relaciones sexuales nunca, ya estuviéramos borrachos o no, y mi mente estaba demasiado perdida en ese momento para analizar su comportamiento.

Con mala cara me fui de nuevo al coche, y me senté en silencio haciendo pucheros. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero estaba molesta, así que me apresuré a entrar en el edificio y cuando llegué al interior del piso, irrumpí en nuestro dormitorio y cerré la puerta para que él supiera que quería estar sola. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

Después de que me volviera la sobriedad con algunas horas de sueño, me desperté con un dolor de cabeza enorme. Mantuve los ojos cerrados y me di la vuelta con la esperanza de sentirlo a mi lado, pero la cama estaba vacía y fría, no había estado allí en toda la noche.

Yo no recordaba mucho la noche anterior, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien. Nunca habíamos tenido una discusión o un desacuerdo de ningún tipo desde que estábamos de nuevo juntos, así que me sorprendió que la noche hubiera terminado así. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué había pasado, yo sólo recordaba que cerré la puerta con ira y no llegué a tener relaciones sexuales. ¿De qué servía luchar sin eso?

Pensé mucho en lo que se dijo, y me di cuenta de que tenía que pedir disculpas. Abrí la puerta con timidez, con la esperanza de verlo tirado en el sofá, pero él no estaba allí. No estaba en el piso. Miré el reloj de la pared y era todavía temprano, así que sabía que él no había ido a recoger a Carlie. Miré a mí alrededor para ver si había una nota en alguna parte, pero no vi nada. Cogí el teléfono y llamé a su móvil, pero él no contestó, así que empecé a sentir pánico.

Nosotros no nos enfadábamos nunca con el otro, así que, ¿y si él no había podido soportarlo y se había ido? ¿Y si se había quedado en alguna parte, y nunca volviera a verlo? Yo realmente no creía eso, porque no importaba cuán enfadado estuviera, nunca se alejaría de Carlie, yo sólo quería acordarme de lo que pasó.

Me senté durante una hora obsesionada por no saber dónde estaba Edward, y luego de repente se me ocurrió. Traté de que hiciera el amor conmigo por detrás, y yo había evitado siempre esa posición porque era la forma en la que fui violada. Él lo sabía, y yo lo sabía, así que nunca lo hacíamos de esa manera, era la única posición que nunca hacíamos.

Me sentía horrible, y pensaba que iba a ponerme enferma. Edward no quería volver a revivir ese día más que yo, y yo estaba segura de que se puso muy molesto por mi contundencia. Empecé a llamar a todos los Cullen frenéticamente, pero no pude conseguir que alguno me cogiera en el teléfono. Llamé a Rose y a Emmett, pero no estaban en casa, lo que me tenía preocupada porque se suponía que Carlie estaba con ellos.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, así que comencé a llorar. Me desplomé en el suelo y lloré sin control, hasta que por fin sonó el teléfono y de alguna manera saqué las suficientes fuerzas para hablar.

"¿Hola?"

"Oh, hola, estás ahí. Carlie quería hablar contigo, pero no pensaba que estarías ahí", dijo.

"¿Ángela? ¿Por qué tienes a Carlie?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Uh... porque Rose me la trajo esta mañana temprano", dijo Ángela lentamente. "Cariño, ¿bebiste demasiado anoche?".

"Sí", dije, y empecé a llorar de nuevo. "Yo no lo entiendo, ¿cómo estás tú tan bien y yo estoy hecha un desastre?".

"Bueno, tú no bebes muy a menudo, por lo que te ha afectado más. ¿Estás bien?".

"Vale, volvamos. ¿Por qué Rose ha dejado a Carlie en tu apartamento?".

"Bella, hoy es la audiencia preliminar para el juicio de Aaron. Creía que lo sabías".

"Oh, Dios mío", dije y de hecho me caí. "Estoy bien", dije y me levanté rápidamente. "No puedo creer que Edward no me haya despertado para eso".

"Tal vez lo intentó", Ángela se rió entre dientes una vez. "Bella, pensaba que no estabas segura de querer ir".

"Y no lo estaba, pero si Edward está allí, entonces yo tengo que estar también". Ninguno de nosotros realmente tenía que estar allí, porque era la preliminar, pero supongo que decidimos ir después de todo. Volví a mirar el reloj en la pared y todavía eran las siete de la mañana, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que debía estar roto.

"¿Qué hora es?". Le pregunté.

"Uh... las once y media".

"¿Once y media?". Dejé caer el teléfono y corrí hacia la ducha, pero luego volví. "Lo siento, tengo que irme. Dile a Carlie que la quiero y que hablaré con ella más tarde", le dije en una carrera y luego le colgué.

La ducha ayudó a aclarar mi mente, y así fui capaz de darme prisa para ir a la corte. Después de perderme y tener que preguntar a cuatro personas diferentes dónde estaban celebrando el caso de Aaron, finalmente encontré la sala correcta. Caminé en silencio, pero todo el mundo se volvió a mirarme.

Lo siento, murmuré al juez. Todos los Cullen, y Charlie, estaban sentados en los bancos, así que me senté con ellos lo antes posible. Edward me miró y le sonreí, él vino y me cogió la mano. A pesar de donde estábamos, inmediatamente me sentí mejor simplemente por estar en contacto físico con él.

"Por mucho que quisiera estar de acuerdo con el análisis del señor Jameson, no estoy de acuerdo. Creo que está en condiciones de enfrentar un juicio, y no veo ninguna razón para retrasarlo más", dijo el juez a alguien que suponía que era un psicólogo. "El juicio comenzará el lunes. Que todo el mundo descanse el fin de semana, porque esto va a ser un caso agotador", dijo, y luego golpeó su mazo contra su podio.

"Bueno, tiene razón sobre eso", dijo Carlisle sin corazón.

"Va a estar bien. Pero yo realmente esperaba que ese hijo de puta fuera puesto en libertad para que yo pudiera quitarle sus miembros, uno a uno", dijo Emmett decepcionado, Rose rodó los ojos.

"Es necesario que calmes tus emociones, Emmett", dijo Jasper con dulzura. "El juez no quiere ningún tipo de explosión, por lo que si sientes que no te puedes contener, no deberías asistir al juicio real".

"Lo sé, lo sé", Emmett dijo con amargura.

Edward me apretó la mano suavemente y entonces me soltó y se fue a hablar con Liam, quien estaba haciendo trámites en el otro lado de la sala.

"¿Cómo te sientes, querida?". Esme me preguntó con dulzura.

"¿Uh...?"

"Edward dijo que no te sentías bien esta mañana".

"Oh, sólo son los nervios", le dije incómoda.

"Sí, o la resaca", dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. Carlie se había quedado en su casa la noche anterior, así que sabía que había estado bebiendo.

"Cállate", dijo Rose mientras le daba un puñetazo en las costillas. "Bella tiene todo el derecho a perderse un poco".

Charlie estaba sentado en silencio, y le veía moviendo la cabeza por la ridiculez de mi exceso de sueño en un día tan importante, y estuve de acuerdo con él.

"Entonces, ¿han traído a Aaron aquí?". Le pregunté.

"No, sólo han hablado de su evaluación mental, y luego de algunos otros detalles".

"Uf, no puedo creer que me perdiera eso", le dije con aires de culpabilidad, y luego me incliné hacia adelante para ocultar mi cara en mi regazo. "Soy una persona horrible".

"No te has perdido nada", dijo Alice apoyándome.

"No importa, debería haber estado aquí".

"Nadie necesitaba estar aquí, no ha pasado nada", dijo Emmett, que parecía molesto por haber perdido el día.

"Emmett", Esme le regañó.

"¿Qué?", preguntó confundido.

"¿Lista para irnos?", Edward me dijo después de volver con nosotros.

Asentí con la cabeza, por lo que envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi espalda y me llevó hasta el estacionamiento. Me sentía muy mal por todo, pero no quería entrar en eso en ese momento porque sabía que iba a terminar llorando. Seguí a Edward a casa ya que ambos teníamos nuestros coches allí, y estaba agradecida de haber recibido un mensaje de Ángela diciendo que ella estaba con Carlie en un parque de atracciones para todo el día. Eso nos daría a Edward y a mí el tiempo suficiente para hablar de verdad.

"Así que, el juicio es en dos días", le dije incómodamente a Edward mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en el armario.

"Sí".

"Edward, lo siento mucho. No tengo ni idea de lo que me pasó ayer por la noche. Y luego me quedé dormida y me he perdido la audiencia de hoy, no tengo ni idea de lo que está mal en mí".

"Bella, no tienes nada de lo que lamentarte. Te divertiste con tus amigas, no es gran cosa. Y lo hice a propósito, lo de no despertarte esta mañana. Me imaginé que tendrías una crisis de migraña, y estar allí no era necesario".

"Edward... sé lo que hice en el estacionamiento, fue... más allá de lo terrible, y lo siento. Prometo no volver a beber más".

"Bella, en realidad estás molesta por nada. Las personas dicen y hacen cosas fuera de lo normal cuando están borrachas, y yo realmente no sé nada de eso, en serio".

"Pero traté de conseguir que tuvieras relaciones sexuales conmigo en esa posición, y sé que era molesto para mí, y para ti también, y..."

"Bella, estoy bien con eso... ¿vale?, bueno, no muy bien, pero si eso es algo que quieres hacer, entonces podemos hacerlo, pero no en un estacionamiento, no la primera vez".

"Lo sien..." Empecé a decir, pero él me interrumpió besándome apasionadamente. "Te quiero", le dije entre besos mientras me llevaba hacia el dormitorio.

Después de que nuestra ropa estuviera en el suelo, dejé caer mi espalda sobre el colchón y él se puso entre mis piernas. Sus besos se trasladaron a mi cuello y yo no podía dejar de gemir. Siempre daba los mejores besos en el cuerpo. Él utilizaba la cantidad correcta de presión, y usaba mucho su lengua, pero no demasiado. Me di cuenta de que el gasto que había hecho por la mañana agonizando sobre lo ocurrido con el sexo, en realidad era el único obstáculo que quedaba entre nosotros. Odiaba sentir que había algo que no podíamos hacer, y decidí que si estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, yo no quería hacer nada más en ese momento.

"Edward, ¿podemos intentarlo?". Le pregunté sin aliento, y él sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Yo sabía que bien podría hacernos retroceder sexualmente y construir un muro aún más grande entre nosotros, o podría romper la pared del todo y dejarnos completa y totalmente conectados.

Edward no me respondió verbalmente, pero él apartó su peso hacia atrás y tomé eso como una señal para darme la vuelta. Sostuvo mi cuerpo contra el suyo, y me besó en el cuello y en los hombros, y luego en la espalda. Siempre había odiado tener la espalda tan expuesta, pero me sentía increíblemente cerca de él, así que me volví, y no podía tener más sensaciones. Sus manos calientes estaban en mi espalda desnuda, me rozaba y me besaba, estaba más allá de la excitación que pensaba que podría tener al aferrarme a él para siempre.

Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda y suavemente cogió mi trasero con las dos manos. Después sus manos soltaron su agarre y luego subieron alrededor de mis caderas, por lo que él me levantó con cuidado para que mi centro estuviera más arriba. Giró mi cuerpo para que su pecho se apretara contra mi espalda, y su mano llegó a mí alrededor para que sus dedos pudieran hacer círculos en mis zonas sensibles.

Edward se colocó en mi apertura y empujó suavemente, manteniendo sus dedos trabajando entre mis pliegues. Cuando empezó a mecerse dentro y fuera de mí, yo realmente pensaba en ese horrible día cuando tenía diecisiete años, pero luego supe que era él, tanto entonces como ahora, y dejé de lado ese pensamiento, de hecho, dejé ir todo pensamiento y sólo me mecía con él. Esta posición permitía que los dos nos moviéramos mucho más, y yo podía ver como fácilmente se convertía en una de mis favoritas.

Él me besó en el cuello mientras empujaba más fuerte, yo puse una mano hacia atrás para que pudiera coger su pelo. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan bien juntos, que no estaba segura de cuando empezaba mi cuerpo y acababa el suyo. Justo cuando me acercaba a la cima, él disminuyó sus embestidas y prolongó la euforia por más tiempo. Nos empujamos hasta que fue imposible resistirse a la llegada del placer culminante, y me cogí de la sabana de la cama con mis manos, como si estuviera sosteniéndome para salvar nuestras vidas de la explosión.

Cada vez que hacíamos el amor era absolutamente increíble, pero por alguna extraña razón, ese momento era probablemente el mejor hasta ahora. No era posible acercarse a él, tanto física como emocionalmente. Realmente nos habíamos convertido en una sola persona, o tal vez en dos personas imperfectas que se unían para realizar una perfecta alma completa.

**Ainss, nos quedan 10 capis sólo :(**

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan, missju, Greendoe, SalyLuna, Maya Cullen Masen, maira25, adx-25, AlinPattz, Blind Wish, meli-malfoy-cullen, yesi, Hoshii446, Rosa Masen Cullen, Danyela1, mau-chan y nitzuki, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;) .**


	27. Mejor que eso

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**~ Capítulo 27 - Mejor que eso ~**

**(BPOV)**

Después de experimentar el amor más increíble hasta el momento, tuve otro orgasmo antes de caer felizmente dormida con Edward acariciándome. Yo solía dormir sobre su pecho o abrazada a su lado, pero con él sosteniéndome por detrás sorprendentemente me hacía sentir muy segura. Yo dormí la siesta por un par de horas en sus brazos y luego me desperté recordando que Carlie iba a volver a casa pronto.

"Tranquila, Ángela me ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que Carlie se ha quedado dormida después del parque de atracciones, así que va a dormir esta noche en su apartamento", murmuró Edward, sabiendo por qué yo estaba tratando de despertarme. Le sonreí, me puse de nuevo en sus brazos y felizmente me volví a dormir.

Tuve el sueño más dulce y más maravilloso de toda la noche, así que cuando me levanté por la mañana, estaba con la guardia baja.

"¿Edward?". Le pregunté con curiosidad. Mi primer pensamiento fue que me había quedado dormida de nuevo y me había olvidado de otro evento importante, pero tenía la mente libre de eso, y sabía que no había nada. Me vestí y luego miré alrededor del piso para buscarle al igual que esa mañana, yo estaba sola y en un déjà vu muy horrible.

Esperé por lo que parecieron horas, esperando que él sólo estuviera recogiendo café o el desayuno para llevar, pero ya no podía soportarlo más. Cogí el teléfono y le llamé al móvil, pero él no contestaba, así que llamé a la primera persona que se me ocurrió, Carlisle.

"¿Hola?", preguntó.

"Hola, lo siento, sé que es temprano. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde está Edward?"

"Sí, él está aquí", dijo Carlisle vacilante.

"Oh, ¿todo bien?". Le pregunté un poco aliviada y segura de que iba a obtener una respuesta simple de por qué se había ido allí.

"Uh... lleva un par de horas hablando con Esme, parecía muy molesto. Ellos han tenido una sesión de terapia desde que ha llegado aquí".

Su comentario me golpeó. Yo estaba segura de que Edward estaba bien con la forma en la que hicimos el amor, de hecho, estaba segura de que lo había disfrutado tanto como yo, pero si él estaba teniendo problemas desde entonces, yo realmente deseaba que hubiera hablado conmigo primero. Empecé a preocuparme por él, y sabía que tenía que ir a hablar con él de inmediato.

Me dirigí a su casa en una nube, y llegué sin tener que recordar el camino. Edward estaba sentado en el porche, y no parecía sorprendido de verme, como si él me estuviera esperando.

"Hola, ¿cómo estás?". Le pregunté preocupada.

"Carlisle dijo que habías llamado, así que estaba bastante seguro de que ibas a presentarte aquí", explicó.

"¿Qué ha pasado? Pensé que estábamos haciéndolo muy bien", le pregunté lentamente.

"Y lo estábamos, pero anoche rebasamos completamente la línea. Bella, no puedo seguir con esto. No puedo seguir fingiendo que nada ha pasado".

Me sorprendí por completo, realmente pensaba que habíamos dejado todo lo pasado y estábamos más cerca que nunca. Hablamos brevemente después de hacer el amor la noche anterior, y parecía absolutamente bien. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan mala? Tal vez sólo necesitaba más tiempo para pensar todo desde entonces.

"Bueno, podemos ir a más sesiones de terapia de pareja", dije en voz baja.

"No, no es sólo trabajarlo. Todos los días es un recordatorio constante de lo que pasó, y estoy cansado, no quiero vivir más así. No quiero vivir siendo la secuela del monstruo que te hizo eso. He estado hablando con Esme de ello durante unos meses, y finalmente he tomado una decisión. Te amo y a Carlie también, pero si realmente quiero vivir en mi plena capacidad, creo que necesito volver a Chicago".

"¿Chicago?". Pregunté, completamente aturdida. "Vale... bueno, supongo que me puedo pasar a la universidad del estado de allí, pero Carlie realmente va a perder a sus amigos".

"No, Bella. Tengo que ir solo. He estado hablando con mi padre, y creo que tiene razón. Después del juicio, voy a dejar atrás a Edward y volveré a empezar como Anthony Masen".

"¿Cuando has estado hablando con tu padre? Y sólo para que quede claro, ¿quieres decir Tony no Carlisle, no?". Le dije con incredulidad.

"Sí, no te lo he dicho porque pensaba que te molestaría. No puedo ser Edward más, necesito ser quien realmente soy. Anthony nunca fue herido y tiene un futuro sin dolor".

"Cambiar tu nombre y tu ubicación no va a alejar todos tus sentimientos y tus recuerdos", le dije acaloradamente. Yo no podía ayudarme a mí misma, estaba realmente furiosa. ¿Cómo podía su padre poner esos pensamientos en su cabeza?

"Bueno, vale la pena intentarlo. Lo siento Bella, nunca quise hacerte daño, pero no puedo casarme y no puede estar en la vida de Carlie en este momento".

Di un paso atrás y sacudí la cabeza. "¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo en este momento? ¿Hace apenas unas semanas dijiste que querías cinco hijos, y ahora...?"

"Tengo que ser parte de la familia que tenía antes para que pueda iniciar una nueva familia contigo... o con cualquier otra persona".

"¿Una nueva familia? ¡No somos una NUEVA familia! Hemos estado juntos por un tiempo y tú no puedes desaparecer de la vida de Carlie. Eres su padre, ¡ella te ama más que cualquier otra cosa!". Grité con lágrimas en mi rostro. Podía sentir mi cuerpo contraerse por sus palabras, y yo estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Empecé a respirar con fuerza y me mareé mucho mientras mi vista comenzaba a ponerse negra.

"Bella, cálmate, tienes que mantener el control de ti misma, pensar en Carlie. Eres todo lo que tiene, ¿y qué será de ella si terminas en el hospital o algo así?"

"Oh, Dios mío", dije a continuación llorando histéricamente.

"Bueno, voy a marcharme ahora, puedo ver que todo lo que estoy diciendo te está poniendo más y más molesta", dijo en voz baja, por lo que era difícil escucharle por mis sollozos. "Yo no voy a dejarte sin nada, en realidad todo mi dinero y la propiedad estarán exclusivamente a tu nombre ahora. Todo pertenecía a Edward Cullen, y desde que ya no existe, es tuyo. Espero que algún día tú y Carlie entendáis por qué tenía que hacer esto".

"No, por favor, Edward, por favor no me dejes", le rogué desesperadamente. "¡Edward!". Grité, pero ningún sonido salía de mis labios. Todo mi cuerpo se entumeció y todo se volvió frío... o al menos yo había pensado que estaba frío, pero la sensación de adormecimiento en realidad se sentía caliente. Seguí llorando y temblando violentamente, cuando caí al suelo y cerré los ojos tratando de esconderme de los ataques de dolor tortuoso. No había ningún dolor físico más fuerte que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

De repente él estaba detrás de mí otra vez, y aunque todo estaba oscuro, porque mis ojos estaban cerrados, yo podía sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí, y pude oler su aroma embriagador mientras él me abrazaba.

"Bella, lo siento mucho", susurró.

Abrí los ojos y me quedé perpleja al encontrarme de nuevo en mi dormitorio en el piso. Me preguntaba si Carlisle me había llevado a casa después de que gritara hasta perder el conocimiento.

"Bella, lo siento mucho, realmente debería haberlo sabido mejor", dijo Edward mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Me tendría que haber dado cuenta de que tendrías pesadillas después de esto".

_¿Pesadillas?  
><em>  
>Tomé una respiración profunda, agradecida. "Oh Edward, ha sido horrible", le dije aliviada, pero empecé a llorar por la idea. "Tú te ibas, y querías una nueva vida y yo no podía..."<p>

"Shh, no pasa nada, estoy aquí ", dijo con dulzura mientras me acunaba a su lado y me dejaba llorar. Apreté los labios en su pecho desnudo y me aferré a él hasta que fui capaz de calmarme. El lento y constante tamborileo de su corazón, junto con su aliento fresco sobre mi cabeza, me hizo sentirme segura, una vez más.

"Por favor, no me dejes nunca", dije desesperadamente, como si mi vida dependiera de que él se quedara.

"Cariño, realmente no sé cómo has pensado que podría irme por mi propia y libre voluntad. Ni siquiera soy una persona sin ti... ¿recuerdas?", preguntó, refiriéndose a la situación de depresión en la que se encontraba antes de que volviéramos a juntarnos.

"Realmente no sé lo que pasaba", le dije con sinceridad.

"El juicio es en menos de dos días, y tú estás preocupada porque sabes que el mío va detrás y yo podría terminar en la cárcel", dijo con confianza, demostrando que conocía mi cabeza tan bien como yo conocía la suya. Yo estaba preocupada de que él fuera alejado de mí, y tal vez, parte de mí sentía que él estaría mejor en una vida completamente nueva, incluso si eso significara matarme a mí en el proceso. Creo que todavía me sentía culpable por pedirle que reviviera todo el trauma al hacer el amor para mí de esa manera.

"¿Pensaba que habías dicho que ir a la cárcel no era una posibilidad?". Le desafié.

"No lo es, pero sé que todavía estás preocupada. Cariño, no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Vamos a acabar con esta mierda de juicio y luego vamos a casarnos y a tener cinco hijos".

"¿Hemos vuelto a los cinco ahora?". Le dije, y no pude evitar sonreír.

"¿Qué, prefieres diez?", bromeó.

"No, ¿qué tal si empezamos con uno y luego ya veremos?", dije, y luego le di un beso. "¿Qué decías antes? ¿Por qué te disculpabas?". Le pregunté, al darme cuenta de que no era parte del sueño.

"Tú tenías una pesadilla, he estado preocupado toda la noche por si tenías alguna después de hacer el amor así. Pensaba que iba a ser demasiado para ti, y aunque tú pediste que lo hiciéramos de esa manera, a mi me preocupaba que te afectara más de lo que esperaba".

Tal vez estaba mareada en ese momento con ese tema, pero no pude evitar echarme a reír. Me miró como si estuviera loca, pero se rió conmigo, a pesar de que no sabía por qué.

"Pensaba que estabas molesto por eso", le dije riéndome. De hecho, me dolía la cabeza de la drástica montaña rusa emocional que acaba de experimentar, el pasar de la agonía histérica a la risa histérica era realmente repugnante.

"Cariño, si te ha gustado, entonces tengo que admitir que, en realidad, ha sido bastante sorprendente".

Le sonreí ampliamente. "Mejor que eso... de hecho, vamos a hacerlo otra vez", dije, y me abalancé sobre él, poniéndole contra la cama.

... ...

"Está bien, olvida lo que he dicho antes, porque, esto…ha sido aun mejor", le dije sin aliento después.

"Apuesto a que todavía podríamos superarlo", dijo mientras jadeaba.

"No, realmente no lo creo... pero, ¿por qué no tratas de demostrar que estoy equivocada?".

... ...

"Edward..." le dije al fin, rompiendo el silencio después de descansar unas horas con el resplandor del sol.

"¿Hum?"

Por increíble que pareciera, al hacer el amor de esa manera, conseguí dejar atrás en mi mente ese "evento", y por primera vez en nuestra relación, yo no sentía miedo. Nunca había tenido miedo de él, sólo miedo de hablar de ciertas cosas debido a su sensibilidad, pero todo se había ido, y yo quería saber acerca de ese día. Habíamos hablado de ello el día en que me enteré que había sido él, pero yo sabía que esta conversación sería más afectiva.

"¿Cómo... cómo te sentiste ese día? Quiero decir, he visto la cinta, así que sé que estabas molesto después, pero... ¿qué paso... durante?"

Él guardó silencio durante un largo tiempo, y empecé a pensar que estaba equivocada acerca de la facilidad de la conversación, pero finalmente respondió en voz…muy baja.

"No me acuerdo mucho de eso. Tienes que entenderlo, yo... tenía que aprender a dejarlo en otro lugar de mi mente. Todo lo que hice en aquel entonces me viene a la mente, cada vez que me hacía ir con él a buscar a su próxima víctima, cada mancha de sangre que tenía que limpiar, me hubiera vuelto completamente loco si no hubiera podido encontrar una manera de escapar de eso y alejarlo de mi cabeza".

"¿Cómo... cómo lo hiciste...cómo hiciste eso, si no querías?". Le pregunté, por pura curiosidad. En ese momento podría haberme dicho cualquier cosa, incluso algo monstruoso, y yo no me pensaría dos veces mi amor por él. Sólo sabía que ese chico tuvo que ser obligado a tener relaciones sexuales, por lo que sólo me preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente.

Una vez más, estaba tranquilo. Yo sabía que él estaba pensando en eso para darme una respuesta real, así que no interrumpí sus pensamientos preguntándole de nuevo.

"Yo fui... abusado sexualmente, por lo que nunca he asociado los encuentros sexuales como algo positivo que se suponía que iba a hacerme sentir bien. Realmente hacían todo lo contrario para mí... Aprendí a reaccionar cuando era necesario, pero siempre lo sentía como un castigo, mucho peor que ser golpeado. Me tomó mucho tiempo para comprender que el resto de la sociedad realmente disfrutaba del sexo, e incluso entonces, no tenía interés. Recuerdo la sensación de cuando me besaste por primera vez, es cuando todo cambió. Olvidé todo lo demás en ese momento y mi cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera que nunca esperé que hiciera. Yo ya estaba enamorado de ti, así que besarte y tocarte de esa manera hizo imposible que asociara esos nuevos sentimientos y deseos con algo más que no fuera pasión... Era algo que nunca había sentido con nadie más que contigo, y si tuviéramos que estar separados de cualquier manera, yo nunca lo haría de nuevo. Todavía no veo las escenas de sexo como un espectáculo, o a las mujeres desnudas como una forma de excitación. Yo realmente no entiendo cómo la mayoría de los hombres puede excitarse viendo imágenes de una mujer provocativa posando y todo eso, es muy desagradable para mí".

"Así que, ¿probablemente no tendré que preocuparme de que me engañes, no?". Bromeé.

Sonrió. "No, definitivamente no. Pero..."

"Pero, ¿qué?". Le pregunté acusatoriamente.

"Pero, una vez lo hice".

"¿Perdona?". Le pregunté con una sonrisa porque sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir no tenía nada que ver con el sexo.

"Mira, no es mi culpa. Tuve esa reunión hace unos meses, y sólo me miraba, tentándome, y yo estaba totalmente indefenso".

"¡Ugh!, sé exactamente de lo que estás hablando", le dije con rabia fingida. "Tú me dijiste que habías tenido una comida y que no tenías hambre esa noche, pero realmente comiste en el camino a casa, aunque sabías que yo estaba cocinando".

"Bella, el especial en el asador del tío Will era un plato de carne con una costilla monstruosa. Yo no podía dejarlo pasar".

"Sabía que olías a humo esa noche", le dije con una sonrisa. Nos besamos por un rato, y luego nos vimos obligados a salir de la cama para esperar a que Carlie llegara a casa. "Por lo tanto, ¿estás nervioso acerca de lo del lunes?". Le pregunté mientras hacíamos la cama juntos.

"No. Quiero decir, no estoy deseando que llegue, pero no estoy nervioso".

"¿No te preocupa cómo te sentirás al verlo de nuevo?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "Me he dado cuenta de algo desde la última vez que lo vi".

"¿De qué?"

"Él no me importa. No es un asustado monstruo inhumano, no del todo. Es sólo un hombre, y no me importa ahora que no está libre para hacer daño a otras personas. No puede salir, no puede vivir como el resto de nosotros, y él no es más inmortal que yo, así que no voy a dejar que me moleste en mi vida por un momento más".

"¿Y por qué quieres seguir con el nombre por el que te llamó durante tanto tiempo?". Pregunté, pensando en mi pesadilla de nuevo.

"Él no me puso el nombre, yo lo hice. Le dije a los Masen la verdad. Anthony Masen Jr. murió, y no puedo traerlo de vuelta, yo ni siquiera sé quién era. He pensado mucho sobre lo que dijiste que hubiera pasado si Aaron no existiera, y en ese universo alternativo, nos hubiéramos casado y yo sería Anthony y nosotros seríamos los Masen, pero esa no es esta realidad, y hemos luchado tanto como el infierno para sobrevivir, no puedo ignorar eso. Yo no soy quien debería haber sido, y sé que nunca lo seré".

"Nos hubiéramos enamorado el uno del otro como muchos", murmuré.

"Sí, pero tal vez lo hubiéramos aceptado como si nada y no nos apreciaríamos tanto el uno al otro. Hubiéramos sido como cualquier otra pareja, con peleas y riñas todo el tiempo... "

"Todavía podemos, algún día", dije con una media sonrisa.

"No, mira, he aprendido algo de cada encuentro que he tenido contigo... y me refiero a 'cada' encuentro".

"¿Qué?"

"Tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, y siempre tienes la razón. Esa es una lección que jamás se puede olvidar. No hay vida para mí sin ti, por lo que nunca haría nada en absoluto que te hiciera correr un riesgo".

"Bueno, tienes razón acerca de esa cosa de 'tener siempre la razón'. La mayoría de los hombres no parecen comprenderlo, incluso después de toda una vida de matrimonio", le dije con aire de suficiencia.

Él sonrió, "¿Ves? Ese universo alternativo no sería tan bueno como este... al menos para ti".

"Por lo tanto, ¿prefieres haber tenido años de sufrimiento, más que vivir como una pareja normal, siempre peleando?"

"¿Viste a tus amigos la otra noche?", me preguntó.

"Bueno, Jess y Mike son sólo una molestia, no puedes compararlos con el resto de las parejas del mundo".

"Incluso Ángela y Ben. Es como si la mitad del tiempo se amaran, y la otra mitad estuvieran luchando para querer empujar al otro a un autobús en movimiento".

"Esme y Carlisle parece muy felices", le refuté.

"Carlisle estaba estudiando para ser sacerdote cuando conoció a Esme. Ella había sido golpeada por su marido y perdió a su hijo no nacido por el ataque, lo que hizo que fuera imposible para ella conseguir quedarse embarazada de nuevo. Sólo hubo una conexión inmediata entre ellos y él la ayudó a ella en su divorcio y ella se dio cuenta de que él se dirigía por un camino de vida diferente. Ellos fueron a la escuela de medicina juntos, y nunca han estado separados desde entonces".

"Oh, Dios mío, no sabía eso", le dije asombrada. "Por lo tanto, ¿me estás diciendo que los acontecimientos traumáticos hacen a la gente más cercana?"

"Puede ser, ellos pueden hacer a la gente más cercana. ¿No has visto alguna vez 'Speed'?"

"¿Speed?"

"Ya sabes, esa película donde se enamoran después de ser casi asesinados en el autobús fuera de control..."

"Sí, ya sé cual es", le dije.

"Romeo y Julieta también. Creo que es el amor que supera todos los enormes obstáculos", dijo casualmente.

"Romeo y Julieta murieron al final".

"Bueno, eso es lo qué sucede cuando dos personas que se aman de esa manera no pueden estar juntos. Yo sé cómo se siente eso, yo estuve muerto por un tiempo".

"Así que ahora estamos entre los no-muertos", le dije en broma.

"Hey, que has editado esa historia de vampiros. Los no-muertos aman más intensamente que las personas normales", dijo con un guiño y me incliné para darle un beso.

"¿Crees que tenemos tiempo para uno más antes de que Carlie llegue a casa?". Le pregunté con ansiedad.

"Acabamos de hacer la cama".

Me encogí de hombros. "Siempre podemos ir a otra parte".

Él sonrió y me llevó con él antes de plantar sus labios en los míos.

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen . Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan, missju, Greendoe, SalyLuna, Maya Cullen Masen, maira25, adx-25, AlinPattz, Blind Wish, meli-malfoy-cullen, yesi, Hoshii446, Rosa Masen Cullen, Danyela1, mau-chan, nitzuki y arianna mansen si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;) .**


	28. El cielo y el infierno

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, empezamos con algo... calentito ^^ y vamos con la primera parte del juicio ;)**

**~ Capítulo 28 – El Cielo y el Infierno~  
><strong>

**(BPOV)**

"Hola papá", saludé a Charlie mientras venía para estar con nosotros durante el juicio.

"Mañana es el gran día, ¿eh?"

"Bueno, si este juicio durara un día, estaría encantada".

"Sí, esto va a tomar un par de semanas".

"Por lo menos", dije tristemente.

"¿Dónde están Edward y Carlie?", me preguntó.

"Oh, han bajado al parque a jugar a la pelota. Carlie quiere probar el softbol este año".

"¿Sabe Edward cómo jugar a la pelota?"

"Sí papá, confía un poco en él".

"No, no quise decir nada malo, pero el muchacho no ha crecido exactamente jugando a la pelota", dijo Charlie a la defensiva.

"Ella tiene nueve. No es como si estuviera entrenando para un equipo nacional competitivo. Edward es completamente capaz de tirarle una pelota".

"Bueno, tal vez debería ir allí y ver si puedo ayudar en algo".

"Van a estar bien, además, están allí desde hace un rato, así que estoy segura de que están de regreso, o al menos lo estarán pronto".

No me sorprendió en absoluto que Charlie quisiera ir a reunirse con ellos. Amaba todas las formas de jugar al béisbol, y nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de hacerlo con Carlie y con Edward.

Estaba preparando todas las cosas de Carlie para la escuela al día siguiente, mientras que Charlie ojeaba los canales de la televisión. Otras dos horas pasaron antes de que Edward y Carlie finalmente regresaran, y Carlie estaba muy emocionada.

"Mamá, papá me tiró el balón muy alto en el aire y yo lo atrapé", dijo con entusiasmo, y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí Charlie. "¡Abuelo!".

"Hola cacahuete", le dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella corría hacia él para darle un abrazo.

"Hey Charlie, ¿cuándo has llegado aquí?". Edward le preguntó.

"Oh, hace unas horas".

"Bueno, estábamos abajo en el parque, deberías haber venido a jugar con nosotros".

Charlie me miró y le sonreí tímidamente. "La próxima vez", dijo decepcionado. Charlie fue el único hombre en la vida de Carlie durante tanto tiempo, que yo pensaba que sería difícil para él ver como Edward tomaba su lugar como su padre, pero Charlie parecía perfectamente feliz por eso, de hecho, parecía más interesado en criar a Edward. Carlisle fue realmente un "padre" para Edward, pero él estaba muy ocupado y tenía una gran familia, todos necesitaban unirse a quien les había criado, y Carlisle siempre parecía encontrar el tiempo para todos ellos. Charlie sólo pensaba que Edward podría aprender todos los papeles positivos del hombre que él pudiera enseñarle, ya que había sido criado por Aaron y no los conocería bien, lo cual Edward siempre parecía apreciar.

"¿Viste el partido de los Mariner el miércoles?". Edward le preguntó a Charlie.

"Por supuesto. ¿Viste lo que hizo en la tercera entrada?"

"Sí, fue increíble", mintió Edward.

Edward no tenía mucho interés en el béisbol. De vez en cuando llevaba a Carlie a algún partido, pero casi nunca lo veía en la televisión. Pero Edward generalmente conocía los aspectos más destacados gracia al ESPN (programa deportivo americano), sólo para que él tuviera algo que hablar con Charlie.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté en brazos de Edward, y sonreí por lo absolutamente hermoso que estaba cuando dormía. Después de despertarme sola unos días antes, y luego tener la horrible pesadilla de perderle, decidí despertarme antes que él. Sólo lo veía dormir mientras yo respiraba el aire que él exhalaba, y sabía que no podía amarlo más de lo que lo hacía en ese momento. Estudié su rostro y pensé en cómo había cambiado desde que lo conocí en la escuela secundaria, y cuánto cambiaría aún más en los últimos años. Me lo imaginé como un hombre viejo, y en la posición exacta en que se encontraba, abrazándome. Nuestros viejos brazos envueltos alrededor de nuestros cuerpos cansados, amándonos tan intensamente como lo hacíamos ahora. Yo no tenía ninguna duda de que estaríamos juntos para toda nuestra vida, e incluso si el mundo se interpusiera entre nosotros de alguna manera, yo sabía que siempre encontraríamos el camino de vuelta con el otro.

Miré el reloj y sabía que la alarma estaba a punto de sonar, así que rápidamente la apagué antes de que pudiera despertar a Edward. No solíamos utilizar la alarma, porque siempre nos despertábamos a tiempo para hacer el amor antes de que Carlie se levantara, pero el juicio era muy temprano y no queríamos arriesgarnos a quedarnos dormidos.

Comencé a darle suaves besos en el pecho, antes de trasladarme hasta su cuello y su barbilla. Le besé en su perfecta nariz y en la frente, en las mejillas y finalmente en los labios. Yo no estaba prestando atención a sus ojos, así que no sabía si mi forma de despertarlo había hecho su trabajo, pero cuando mis labios le tocaron, movió su boca contra la mía. Le sonreí y dejé que nuestro beso siguiera su rutina normal de la mañana, que conducía a una gran cantidad de lamidas en muchas áreas diferentes.

Edward rodó por encima de mí y me besó en mi cuerpo ya desnudo, siguió todo el camino hasta poner su cabeza entre mis piernas. Levantó mis rodillas y las separó más para poder tener un mejor acceso a mi centro. Extendí mi mano y cogí la parte posterior de su pelo mientras su lengua trabajaba entre mis pliegues. Yo, sin control, comencé a mecer mi pelvis contra su boca, mientras él añadía sus dedos en mi interior. Metió tres dedos y luego empezó a moverlos por mis paredes internas, haciéndome temblar. Él los empujó más para que pudiera llegar al punto que me llevaría completamente a la cima, y me frotó hasta que mi cuerpo se tenso y se puso rígido como respuesta.

"Oh Dios", dije demasiado fuerte, pero realmente no me importaba quien me escuchara en ese momento. La humedad y el calor añadido, junto con la intensidad de su toque con sus dedos, le hizo saber a él que probablemente con eso ya me llevaría demasiado lejos. Retiró los dedos, paró su increíble lengua, y se arrastró de vuelta a mi cuerpo antes de empujarse dentro de mí. Él levantó mis caderas, así que yo estaba en un ángulo mejor para que él pudiera llegar a ese lugar mágico con sus embestidas... y yo llegara a la cima.

Los dos gemíamos mientras él aceleraba su empuje. Puse las manos en su espalda y sin querer clavé mis uñas en sus omóplatos mientras llegaba con fuerza a mi clímax. Él continuó moviéndose dentro y fuera de mí hasta que llegó a su propia satisfacción, disparando su calor en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Se quedó dentro de mí para unas pocas embestidas más y esa vez llegamos juntos al orgasmo.

"¿No podemos estar así todo el día?". Le pregunté sin aliento.

"Lo solemos hacer", dijo con una media sonrisa. "Cada vez que estamos solos, estamos así".

"Bueno, siento si te quito demasiado de tu tiempo libre", bromeé.

"Eres una ninfómana. Sí, quiero decir, dame un descanso en algún momento", dijo, al tiempo que pretendía ser serio.

"No puedo ayudarte si eres tan malditamente sexy. El simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación contigo me excita".

"Sí, eso es lo que dicen todas", dijo imperturbable.

"¿En serio?". Le dije en broma.

"Sí, las mujeres me gritan mientras camino por la calle. "¡Oh mierda, me estoy poniendo toda mojada!"

"Cariño, es Seattle, las mujeres están mojadas por la lluvia".

"No, eso es sólo la excusa que dan".

Levanté la cabeza para que pudiera darle un beso de nuevo, pero entonces inmediatamente me retiré. "Ugh".

"¿Qué?", preguntó con una risa.

"Sabes desagradable", le dije rechazándolo.

"De ninguna manera, mi gusto es increíble", dijo con una sonrisa y luego se lamió los labios.

"Eww, ugh", gemí.

"Oh, tú lo amas".

"No, yo no. Yo podría haber vivido mi vida sin saber a qué sabía eso".

"Es sólo tu esencia, cariño".

"Oh, eh, para", me quejé.

Él se rió maliciosamente y luego me besó de nuevo, aunque por suerte lo hizo en mi cuello. Él todavía estaba dentro de mí por lo que comenzó a mecerse de nuevo, y yo no podía no hacer nada ya que mis gemidos se escapaban de mis labios. Realmente pensaba que la intensidad de mi deseo por él ya se habría enfriado un poco más con el tiempo, pero cuanto más tiempo estábamos juntos, más y más le quería. Cuanto más nos explorábamos el uno al otro, más ganas teníamos de seguir haciéndolo. Él había estado dentro de cada parte de mí, y aunque ambos teníamos nuestras partes favoritas, nunca descuidábamos las otras. Yo prefería las relaciones que teníamos cuando él estaba debajo de mí, quiero decir, ambas eran buenas, pero si tuviera que elegir, definitivamente me gustaba que estuviera él dentro de mí, más que su lengua. Pero me encantaba la forma en la que lo hacía. Los dos preferíamos dar sexo oral más que recibirlo, por extraño que pareciera, porque siempre terminábamos con fuertes orgasmos.

Después de corrernos otra vez, él decidió que era hora de ducharnos, por lo que se apartó en contra de mi deseo.

"Tenemos que prepararnos", dijo antes de besarme suavemente en la punta de mi nariz. Él se bajó de la cama y cayó al suelo.

"Wow, no sabía que tenía ese efecto en ti", le tomé del pelo mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente.

"Sólo me emborrachas", dijo con una carcajada, y luego fue al cuarto de baño y empezó a cepillarse los dientes.

Empecé a salir de la cama y comprendí por qué se había caído, yo me sentí completamente inestable también. Se rió de mí otra vez cuando me vio tropezar como él desde el cuarto de baño. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él por detrás y apreté mi pecho desnudo contra su espalda desnuda. Mis manos se movieron hacia abajo a su zona íntima y empecé a acariciarla, haciendo que le cayera su cepillo de dientes y se apoyara en el lavabo. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza por el sentimiento.

"Vamos a llegar tarde", se quejó con una sonrisa.

"Entonces creo que deberíamos entrar en la ducha", le dije seductoramente, y luego le metí dentro antes de encender el agua.

"¡Ahh!". Grité, mientras los dos saltábamos por el frío, y caíamos al suelo... otra vez. "La puse en caliente, te lo juro".

"Siempre está fría al principio", dijo mientras reía. Después de estar un minuto riéndonos tan fuerte que era difícil respirar, él finalmente tuvo control y se detuvo, haciendo que me detuviera con él. Nos metimos de nuevo en la ducha y sentimos el calor del agua antes de meternos del todo.

En el momento en que el agua golpeó nuestros cuerpos, me levantó y me puso contra de la pared de la ducha, mientras yo envolvía mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Chupaba el agua de mi hombro y de mi cuello, mientras se metía en mí por tercera vez en la mañana. Vagamente me pregunté cómo íbamos a manejar el estar separados el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la corte, pero después de culminar otra vez, de alguna manera encontramos la voluntad de lavarnos realmente entre nosotros para terminar la ducha.

"Mierda... woops, lo siento", dijo inesperadamente a medida que se secaba.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté preocupada.

Él me llevó delante del espejo, para que pudiera ver las manchas de color rojo en mi cuello y en mis hombros.

Le fulminé con la mirada, pero él sólo sonrió, casi de manera orgullosa. "Son marcas de amor".

No pude evitar sonreír de nuevo, era demasiado impresionante.

Empecé a peinar mi cabello, mientras que él se ponía un suéter sin nada debajo. Hermoso.

"Puedo planchártela", le dije rápidamente mientras él sacaba una camisa del armario.

"No tienes por qué plancharla", dijo mientras la examinaba.

"Sí tengo, sólo ponla en la cama. Voy a planchar mi traje también".

"¿Vas a llevar un vestido?", preguntó sorprendido.

"Es un vestido parecido a los de negocios".

"Oh".

Me puse la camisa blanca que llevaba el día anterior, y me cubrí con una bata para ir a buscar la plancha.

"Buenos días", dije rápidamente, sorprendida de ver a Charlie leyendo el periódico en el sofá.

"Buenos días", dijo mientras pasaba las páginas.

"¿Te hemos despertado?". Le pregunté avergonzada.

"Sí", dijo sin rodeos, pero siguió leyendo el periódico.

"Lo siento", le dije con aires de culpabilidad y luego me apresuré a ir a por la plancha.

A medida que me dirigía de nuevo a la habitación, Edward salió vestido con sus pantalones de chándal. Él me dio un beso rápido y le hice señas de que Charlie estaba levantado, pero Edward no parecía muy preocupado.

"Oh, buenos días Charlie", dijo casualmente. "Hay café aquí, si lo desea".

"Claro, gracias", dijo incómodamente.

Edward fue a por las tazas y Charlie se congeló cuando vio a Edward. A pesar de que estaba con un suéter, era perfectamente fino para una mañana en casa, incluso con mi padre allí. Los hombres caminaban por ahí así todo el tiempo, pero Charlie lo miró como si estuviera preocupado por la visión de su desnuda espalda.

"Dios mío, ¿qué diablos te ha pasado?", Charlie le preguntó finalmente.

"¿Qué?". Edward preguntó. Le miré de cerca y vi las cicatrices rojas a lo largo de su espalda.

Yo respiré hondo y me tapé la boca avergonzada. Edward se volvió y me miró cuestionable. "Lo siento", le susurré.

"¿Qué?", preguntó de nuevo.

"¿Has sido atacado por una hiena?", Charlie le preguntó finalmente.

"Probablemente podría llamarla así", Edward murmuró.

Charlie nos miró y luego puso una expresión de disgusto en su rostro, dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Edward se rió una vez y luego me dio una taza de café antes de irse al dormitorio a vestirse. Puse un poco de azúcar en el mío y luego le seguí a la habitación.

"Lo siento, no puedo creer que te hiciera eso. ¿Ni siquiera lo notaste?". Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"No, no realmente. Supongo que nos hemos marcado el uno al otro, ¿no?", dijo y luego besó el lugar donde estaba mi chupetón.

"Ven, déjame mirarte la espalda para asegurarme de que no vas a tener una infección", dije, me puse detrás de él, y le puse hacia abajo hasta que se acostó en la cama.

Miré los arañazos y parecían estar bien, aunque no del todo, pero luego me di cuenta de algo que nunca había visto antes. Eran ligeras, pero tenía cicatrices prominentes por toda la espalda. No eran realmente notables a menos que estuvieras buscándolas, pero me sorprendió por completo y puse mala cara, porque tenía una idea muy buena de la forma en la que las había recibido.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que él te hizo?". Le pregunté sintiéndome mal al pensar en alguien haciéndole daño así, sobre todo cuando era un niño.

"¿Qué?"

"Las cicatrices en todo tu espalda".

"¿Hay cicatrices? Nunca me había fijado".

"Están por todas partes. Casi parecen marcas como de... ¿látigo?".

"Oh, vale, a él le gustaba usar el cinturón... o una correa de perro, de cuero fino," dijo con indiferencia.

"Oh Dios mío", le dije horrorizada. Yo había pensado que no podría odiar a ese monstruo más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero estaba equivocada, ya que ese odio creció diez veces en ese momento.

De pronto me entraron ganas de ir al juicio, yo sólo quería que acabara de una vez para que Aaron pudiera ser encerrado para siempre y nunca ver la luz del día. Después de la descripción de Edward del manicomio, yo estaba realmente esperando que Aaron fuera enviado allí. Esos presos no llegaban a salir de sus pequeñas 'habitaciones' ni para tener la libertad de alimentarse. Nadie merecía una camisa de fuerza más que Aaron Jameson.

Planché la camisa de Charlie también y a continuación todos terminados de prepararnos para el juicio.

"Wow", dije asombrada por la belleza de Edward con el traje. Era un traje con camisa y corbata, pero maldita sea, estaba guapísimo.

"Me siento como un idiota", dijo mientras se tocaba su cuello para aflojar su corbata.

"Te ves increíble", dije mientras apartaba sus manos lejos y fijaba su agarre.

Le pasé las manos por la camisa para enderezarla, pero yo podía sentir sus latidos en su pecho a través de la ropa, y me desperté de forma automática.

"Aaron", me susurré a mí misma.

"¿Qué pasa con él?". Edward preguntó confundido porque era obvio que no iba a decir más.

"Oh, lo siento. Estaba un poco interesada en la idea de arrancarte la ropa, y simplemente no tenemos tiempo para eso, así que sólo tenía que pensar en lo más repulsivo que existe para que mi mente se alejara de tu cuerpo".

Edward asintió con la cabeza, pero parecía perturbado. "Yo suelo pensar en los perros cagando o en cosas parecidas, pero cada uno a lo suyo".

Me reí una vez y le cogí de la mano, tirando de él fuera de la habitación antes de perder el control de mí misma, y arrancar su ropa, sin importar la hora.

Dejamos a Carlie en el apartamento de Ángela, porque era demasiado temprano para llevarla a la escuela, y luego nos fuimos todos a la corte.

"Mamá, has venido", le dije, sorprendida de ver a Renee y a Phil esperándonos fuera de la corte.

"Por supuesto, sólo he llegado hace un par de horas", dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

"¿Por qué no llamaste?". Le pregunté.

"No estábamos seguros de si íbamos a llegar a tiempo, pero luego un vuelo anterior se desocupó y decidimos cogerlo para asegurarnos de estar aquí a tiempo. Quiero ver a ese hombre a los ojos y hacer que me vea para darse cuenta exactamente de lo que le hizo a mi niña", dijo ella con fiereza. "Hola cariño", le dijo Renee a Edward y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Renee amaba a Edward. Después de enterarse de que era el padre de Carlie, tardó alrededor de dos segundos en contratar a un sicario para matarlo, incluso en la cárcel, pero después de hablar con ella sobre todo, le dio otra oportunidad y como Charlie, ella parecía quererle de una manera. Como si fuera una criatura frágil que necesitaba protección.

La mayoría de los Cullen ya estaban dentro, Carlisle todavía estaba con Liam arreglando el papeleo y otras cosas. Liam era el abogado de Edward, por lo que su trabajo durante el juicio era escuchar y tomar notas para que pudiera tratar de averiguar lo que le sería lanzado a Edward durante su juicio.

Justo antes de que el juez entrara, me volví para ver a unos inesperados testigos en el juicio... los Masen. Llegaron en silencio y se sentaron detrás, Edward ni siquiera los vio.

"Tus padres están aquí", le susurré.

"¿Huh?", preguntó confundido, pensando que estaba hablando de los Cullen.

"Los Masen, están sentado en la parte de atrás".

Edward se volvió para mirar detrás de él, y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia delante rápidamente. "¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí?", preguntó con amargura.

"Aaron apartó a su hijo de ellos, estoy segura de que quieren verlo pagar tanto como cualquiera".

"¿Va a venir tu tía?", me preguntó.

"Papá, ¿vienen Mary y Randal?". Le pregunté a Charlie en voz baja, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de mí.

"Hoy no. Creo que podrían llegar a medida que nos acerquemos al final. Tal vez en unas pocas semanas, más o menos".

La puerta trasera se abrió de repente y un guardia de policía trajo a un hombre escuálido y de aspecto frágil, vistiendo un traje de color naranja, con cadenas en las muñecas y en los tobillos. Al principio no podía quitar mis ojos de él, le veía muy diferente. Su largo pelo negro había desaparecido, era reemplazado por un gran corte de pelo, muy parecido al que Edward tenía cuando estaba en la cárcel, y él parecía tener unos ochenta años, aunque yo sabía que era mucho más joven.

"Ah, mira, ahí está mi hijo. Mira, te dije que había venido a apoyarme. Todos mis seres queridos están aquí, mira... ¿ves?". Aaron dijo caprichosamente al guardia, y señaló a Edward cuando hablaba.

"Sigue caminando", dijo el guardia irritado.

"Hola hijo, mira cómo has crecido. La última vez que te vi, no eras más que un niño. Me alegro de que trajeras a tu madre contigo", dijo Aaron, y me señaló. Sabía que Aaron estaba loco, pero él estaba actuando absolutamente como un demente y yo estaba segura de que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward negó con la cabeza ligeramente, pero no dio otra respuesta a la idiotez de Aaron. Pude ver la mano de Charlie apretarse fuerte en un puño y apretar su mandíbula de una manera firme. Yo realmente no creía que nadie odiara a ese hombre más que Charlie, y era obvio que él estaba luchando dentro de sí mismo para no saltar y romperle el cuello a Aaron.

"Todos de pie", ordenó el oficial mientras el juez entraba.

El juicio empezó lento. La fiscalía seguía revisando todo para que el jurado fuera plenamente consciente de todos los detalles que tenían del caso. No era un juicio acerca de si Aaron era culpable, se trataba simplemente de si Aaron tendrían que rendir cuentas por los crímenes, y exactamente qué crímenes se le imputaban.

"Sr. Aaron C. Jameson, se le acusa formalmente de veinticinco cargos de asesinato en primer grado, quince cargos de secuestro, ocho de asalto sexual, uno de contribuir al asalto sexual de una menor de edad, y doce de pornografía infantil con el intento de distribuirlo todo. ¿Cómo se declara?"

"¿Ve las mariposas en la ventana? Oh, están sonriéndome. Hola mariposas", dijo Aaron en un tono agradable y enfermizo.

"El señor Jameson se declara 'no culpable' de todos los cargos por razones de demencia", dijo el abogado de Aaron para el juez.

"Huele como el melocotón, oh, ¿cómo puedo hacer tarta de melocotón? ¿Puedo tener un trozo?", Aaron dijo, y luego su abogado lo puso de vuelta en su asiento.

"Esto es ridículo", murmuró Charlie.

"La fiscalía puede tomar la palabra", dijo el juez, por lo que el fiscal del distrito se levantó y empezó a presentar su caso. Su objetivo era demostrar que Aaron no estaba loco, y merecía ser castigado con todo el rigor de la ley.

"Lo primero es lo primero. Me gustaría presentar todas las pruebas al jurado". El asistente del fiscal del distrito sacó una pantalla hacia abajo desde el techo, y cogió el control remoto para que comenzara al presionar los botones.

...

_"Por favor no me hagas hacer esto", la voz de un niño llenaba la habitación. La imagen en la pantalla se veía como si fuera una cámara de vídeo extremadamente inestable en una mano._

_"No muevas la cámara. Te lo juro, niño, si no lo haces correctamente voy a volver a Chicago y cortar a tu madre y a tu padre en pedazos. ¿Me entiendes?"_

_Sonaba como un ahogado llanto._

_"¡Deja de llorar! Débil gusano patético. Haré de ti un hombre, aunque sea lo último que haga"._

_Y entonces el sonido del llanto se detuvo, pero la cámara no dejaba de temblar. Aaron apareció a la vista, y había una mujer, atada y amordazada, que la tenía cogida por sus cabellos._

_Aaron le quitó la mordaza. "Ahora, di a la cámara cuál es tu pecado", Aaron dijo en voz baja a la mujer._

_"Por favor, ayúdenme, alguien, por favor... no quiero morir", gritaba la mujer._

_Aaron apretó con más fuerza su pelo, tirando de él con tanta fuerza que se podían ver las raíces arrancandose de su cuero cabelludo. "¡DILO A LA CÁMARA!"_

_"No lo sé", lloró más fuerte_.

_Aaron parecía descontento, por lo que recurrió a coger la cámara él mismo. "Bethany, aquí, te fuiste a casa con un hombre que apenas conocías, y te profanaste dejando que te follara. Ahora, pide perdón", dijo a la mujer._

_"Por favor, perdóname", dijo la mujer mientras sollozaba._

_Aaron sonrió. __"Por supuesto que estás perdonada, dulce niña". Y entonces él sacó un arma y la acercó a su cuello._

_"¡NO!", el muchacho gritó y dejó caer la cámara. Aaron, que ahora iba hacia los lados según se veía por la posición de la cámara en el suelo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cámara, pasó por encima de ella, y se escuchó el tortuoso golpe que el niño había recibido, que llenó la habitación._

...

En ese momento, yo no podía pensar en ese niño como en el hombre que yo amaba, porque siendo así yo nunca hubiera sido capaz llegar a él. Todos en la sala del tribunal estaban llorando, todo el mundo, pero Edward miraba fijamente a la pantalla como si no fuera nada más que una película de ficción.

...

_Aaron apareció a la vista, y la mujer lloraba sin hacer ruido, como si ella supiera que su vida estaba a punto de terminar, luego le disparó, y terminó la cinta._

...

"Esto no es obra de un hombre que no debe rendir cuentas por sus crímenes", dijo el fiscal del distrito ante el jurado. "Esta es sólo la más antigua cinta que hemos encontrado de este tipo. Hay cientos de cintas iguales que esta, y porque no podemos identificar a todas las mujeres en estos videos, este monstruo... debería ser acusado de veinticinco cargos de asesinato, lo que es un gran delito. Estas mujeres, junto con los otras innumerables sin rostro, y ese niño, del que abusó durante tanto tiempo, todos ellos merecen justicia por lo que fueron sometidos".

La defensa volvió con un argumento propio, lo que me fue difícil de escuchar, porque mi mente se mantenía enfocada en Edward. Incluso si no fuera a la cárcel como cómplice, yo podía verlo retirarse a las profundidades de su mente, y me preguntaba si él sería capaz de encontrar su camino de nuevo cuando todo hubiera terminado.

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan, missju, Greendoe, SalyLuna, Maya Cullen Masen, maira25, adx-25, AlinPattz, Blind Wish, meli-malfoy-cullen, yesi, Hoshii446, rosa masen cullen, Danyela1, mau-chan, nitzuki, arianna mansen, Dulce amor y Maxi Pau, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;) .**


	29. Cómo llevarse bien

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**~ Capítulo 29 - Cómo llevarse bien ~**

**(BPOV) **

El juicio estaba empezando a ser más difícil de lo que alguna vez esperaba que fuera. Después de que la defensa intentara hablar sin éxito sobre los daños del vídeo, el juez nos excusó para un descanso de dos horas... Edward no se movió.

"¿Edward?". Le dije mientras le frotaba la mano.

"Edward, necesitas luchar contra esto, hijo", dijo Carlisle, mientras ponía su mano en su hombro.

"Tú no serás ese niño nunca más. Tienes el poder de estar por encima de eso, como lo has estado haciendo todos los días", Esme le aconsejó en voz baja.

Edward no estaba escuchándonos a ninguno. Tenía una vidriosa mirada en sus ojos, como si él mismo se hubiera enterrado profundamente dentro de las profundidades de su mente.

Sin pensar, le cogí la mano y le saqué de la sala. Caminó detrás de mí de buena gana, pero era como si estuviera funcionando con piloto automático, en lugar de elegir caminar realmente.

Le llevé a uno de los baños, y me aseguré de que estuviéramos solos antes de bloquear la puerta para que nadie nos interrumpiera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó en voz baja, pero aún tenía su mirada vidriosa.

"Sólo recordarte lo lejos que hemos llegado", dije, y rápidamente envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Bella, estoy bien", dijo en voz baja.

Me tiré hacia atrás de modo que yo pudiera ver sus ojos, y definitivamente parecían un poco más claros, pero él no estaba allí todavía. Me puse de puntillas para llegar hasta sus labios y le planté un beso. En un primer momento casi sentí como si estuviera besando a otra persona, porque él no era él mismo por completo. Seguí besándole, y finalmente pude sentir su retorno. Sus hombros empezaron a relajarse, y él se metió en el beso apretándose fuerte contra mí como siempre lo hacía cuando nos besábamos.

Su lengua entró en mi boca con avidez, y el beso se convirtió en demasiado para controlar. Chocamos contra la pared y me apretó contra ella, mientras que llegaba a mi vestido acariciándome con ternura. Le desabroché los pantalones, pero él no se molestó en bajar mis bragas, sólo las movió a un lado lo suficiente como para meterse dentro de mí.

Tenerlo dentro de mí era un alivio, era agua en un desierto, o aire en un mundo ahogado. Necesitábamos estar conectados físicamente sólo para que nuestras mentes pudieran pensar con claridad, y mientras él se empujara en mí, yo sabía que él iba a estar bien. Me dijo antes de eso que él podría conseguir hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que estuviéramos juntos, no había nada que pudiera interponerse entre nosotros, y ni siquiera el abismo de su mente nos separaría.

"Edward, ¿estás bien?". Le susurré después de terminar.

"Estoy bien", dijo casualmente.

"¿Está seguro? Porque no te veías muy bien allí".

"Sólo es que accidentalmente caí de nuevo en ese lugar mental que utilizaba para ocultarme siempre de esas cosas. De hecho, estoy bien, gracias a ese lugar al que me voy... y gracias a ti, por supuesto, sólo me ha llevado unos minutos cavar mi camino de regreso del agujero, eso es todo".

"Entiendo eso, pero tal vez todo esto es demasiado. Tal vez simplemente no deberías haber venido".

"Tenía que venir, tengo que declarar".

"Bueno, vale, tal vez no era necesario venir hasta ese momento".

"Bella, tengo que estar aquí. Necesito saber todo lo que está pasando para que pueda... dormir por las noches. Es como cuando alguien muere. Mucha gente necesita ver los cuerpos de sus seres queridos, incluso aunque estén cerrados ya, pero con eso pueden darse cuenta por ellos mismos de que realmente están muertos. Necesito saber todo lo que hizo para asegurarme de que nunca será capaz de hacer daño a nadie más".

"Pero..."

Edward suavemente puso mi cara entre sus manos, y me miró a los ojos. "Te lo juro, no voy a perderme. Ni siquiera es posible, porque todo lo que tengo que hacer es mirarte a los ojos, y puedo ver exactamente lo que realmente soy. Yo soy quién soy por ti, y el tiempo que te tenga, tú me tendrás. No puedo perderme ahora, no cuando estás conmigo y me guías a través de la oscuridad con la luz que sólo tú puedes darme". Me besó con dulzura, y luego me soltó la cara, pero me cogió la mano con fuerza. "Esto es todo lo que necesito", susurró.

"No voy a dejar que te vayas", le susurré.

Después de pasar una hora en el baño, decidimos que sería mejor buscar algo de comer antes de que terminaran las dos horas de descanso que teníamos. Nos pusimos bien nuestra ropa, y le re-coloqué la corbata, antes de que saliéramos del cuarto de baño.

"Ah mierda, lo siento", dijo Edward cuando la puerta golpeó a alguien cuando estábamos saliendo.

"Está bien", respondió el hombre y luego me di cuenta de que era Tony Masen. Edward y Tony se miraron brevemente, pero Edward se volvió y siguió caminando. Miré de nuevo a Tony mientras me iba, y no podía dejar de sentir pena por él. Parecía absolutamente miserable, y podía ver el deseo en sus ojos mientras veía a su hijo andando por ahí como un completo desconocido.

Caminamos hasta el café de la calle y vimos al resto de nuestra familia allí, lo que no era de extrañar, porque era el restaurante más cercano. Todos ellos nos miraron preocupados, pero luego Edward les dio una media sonrisa, por lo que todos parecieron aliviarse de inmediato. Esme se puso de pie y abrazó a Edward, y él se lo devolvió a pesar de no estar a gusto con ese tipo de contacto.

No hablamos más de ello, todos comimos e incluso nos pusimos a reír de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el juicio. Utilizamos eso como un descanso.

Demasiado pronto, ya era la hora de regresar a la corte. Edward había estado cogido de mi mano durante todo el almuerzo y luego en el camino de vuelta. Íbamos cogidos de la mano antes, pero eso parecía más importante al regresar, era como si fuéramos una sola persona, y realmente lo éramos.

Volvimos a la sala, y los Masen nos miraron cuando pasamos. Estaba segura de que Edward los había visto, pero no reconoció su presencia en absoluto. El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo, tardaron unas horas más en estudiar el caso y el análisis mental de Aaron. Se nos advirtió a todos que al día siguiente se nos mostrarían más cintas, y el testimonio de Edward sería al final de la semana.

En el camino para salir, Liz se puso de pie y nos detuvo.

"¿Cómo estás?", preguntó a Edward rápidamente.

"Estoy bien", dijo Edward fríamente, y luego se volvió hacia mí, buscando una manera de escapar.

"¿Cómo está Carlie?", preguntó ella, pero era obvio que él no quería tener una conversación, y ella me miró esperando una respuesta.

"Ella está bien. Por cierto, le encanta la Nintendo 360 que le enviasteis. Sé que ella os llamó para daros las gracias, pero pensé en haceros saber que ella juega todo el tiempo".

"Bueno, nos alegra que le guste... Me siento horrible por todos los cumpleaños y las navidades que nos perdimos mientras ella estaba creciendo, y realmente desearía que pudiéramos pasar más tiempo con ella..."

"No sabías que existía, así que ¿por qué diablos te sientes mal por ello?". Edward dijo con amargura.

"Ella es mi nieta", dijo Liz simplemente.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cómo diablos tienes una nieta cuando tu único hijo murió cuando era un niño?". Edward soltó mi mano, caminó alrededor de los Masen, y se fue al estacionamiento.

Yo realmente no sabía qué decir ni pensar de eso. Mis padres eran personas con un amor incondicional, perdonaron a Edward y lo amaban como a un hijo propio, yo no sabía cómo tratar a los Masen. Yo sabía que amaban a Edward, pero ellos no sabían cómo manejar lo que le sucedió, y aceptar que lo único que él tuvo que hacer durante tantos años, fue simplemente sobrevivir. Era extraño para mí que vivieran en una gran ciudad y no se dieran cuenta de que tales monstruosidades existían en el mundo, incluso después de haber vivido con la pérdida de su hijo. Y sin embargo, Charlie estaba en un pequeño pueblo, nunca iba a ninguna parte, y él era capaz de entender lo que pasó y dejarlo atrás. Tal vez algún día los Masen vendrían a todo, pero yo sabía que Edward no estaba esperando eso.

Recogimos a Carlie de la casa de Ángela, y nos fuimos a cenar todos juntos. Edward había alquilado la sala de fiestas de la parte posterior de nuestro restaurante italiano favorito, así que había espacio para hablar y moverse. Éramos muchos, por lo que disfrutamos del espacio extra que la sala privada nos ofrecía.

Carlie no sabía por qué íbamos a tener lo que parecía una fiesta, pero estaba feliz de estar con todo el mundo. Ángela y Ben también se unieron a nosotros, y mientras comimos, nadie habló nada del juicio. No sólo porque Carlie estaba allí y no sabía nada de eso, sino porque ya se había colmado el vaso para todo el día y queríamos relajarnos y dejar todo en la corte.

"Mamá, tengo que ir al baño", dijo Carlie.

"De acuerdo", dije y comencé a levantarme para ir con ella.

"Mamá, tengo nueve, no necesito ayuda", dijo molesta porque iba a acompañarla.

"¿Sabes?, yo tengo que ir también", dijo Esme rápidamente y se levantó para ir con Carlie.

"Gracias", le susurré a Esme. Charlie y yo siempre habíamos sido un poco sobreprotectores con Carlie, pero desde que Edward entró en la familia, la palabra "sobreprotector" se había convertido en un eufemismo. Edward no se sentía cómodo con que fuera sola a los sitios, y después de enterarse de lo fácil que los niños podían desaparecer, yo no podría decir que lo culpaba por eso.

"¿Qué te vas a pedir?". Edward me preguntó mientras yo miraba por encima el menú.

"Uh... tal vez los raviolis con setas. ¿Y tú?"

"Yo estaba pensando en el Portofino", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Nunca te pides eso, pensaba que habías dicho que no te gustaba".

"No, no es que no me guste, simplemente no es mi favorito".

"Entonces, ¿para qué te lo pides?"

"¿No es tu segundo favorito?"

"¿Sí?". Le contesté mientras lo miraba con recelo.

"Bueno, si me lo pido, tú puedes tener varios platos".

"Cariño, pídete algo que te guste a ti", le dije con una sonrisa.

"Me gusta eso".

"¿Qué pasaría si yo lo pidiera, lo pedirías tú también?"

"No, me pediría el ravioli de setas", dijo con un guiño.

"Odias las setas".

"Me sacrifico por ti", dijo y luego me besó.

"¡Papá, mira quién está aquí!". Carlie dijo con entusiasmo mientras se acercaba con Liz Masen al salón de fiestas.

"Lo siento, realmente no sabía que estabais todos aquí", dijo Liz rápidamente.

"Está bien", dijo Esme mientras caminaba detrás de ellas.

"Voy a por el abuelo y lo traeré aquí con nosotros", dijo Carlie feliz. "Esto es genial, todos mis abuelos están juntos en el mismo lugar".

"Oh, cariño, no quiero interrumpir..."

"¿Por favor? Yo ni siquiera sabía que estabais en Washington, ¿cuándo ibais a venir a verme?"

"Yo...", Liz no tenía ni idea de qué decirle.

"Está bien, hay suficiente espacio aquí para vosotros", dijo Edward inesperadamente.

"No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo", dijo Liz vacilante.

"Nadie tiene el poder de hacer que me incomode, a excepción de yo mismo. Y yo ahora he elegido no estar incómodo".

"¿Está seguro?"

"No lo hubiera dicho si no estuviera seguro", dijo Edward sin emociones.

"Está bien, por favor, únanse a nosotros", dijo Esme dulcemente. Esme probablemente conocía a Edward mejor que nadie, aparte de mí, así que si ella decía que estaba bien, yo confiaba en ella.

"Muchas gracias, voy a ir a buscar a Tony", dijo Liz y rápidamente se fue a buscar a su marido.

Edward puso su mano sobre mi pierna y me frotó la rodilla con el pulgar, así que apoyé mi mano en la suya dándole afecto. Menos de un minuto más tarde, los Masen se unieron a nosotros para la cena. Fue difícil al principio, pero luego Carlisle y Esme tomaron la iniciativa de presentarse, así como el resto de los Cullen.

Charlie les dijo hola de nuevo, y Renee y Phil también se presentaron. Se sentaron en el lado opuesto al de Edward y al mío, por lo que podrían darle el espacio que obviamente quería. Esme y Carlisle usaron ese tiempo para tratar de llegar a conocerlos, pero creo que Esme estaba en realidad tratando de analizarlos, lo que les podría haber puesto nerviosos si se enteraban de que era psicóloga.

Carlie apenas se sentó. Pasó la noche andando y bailando por alrededor, absolutamente contenta de que toda su familia estuviera junta en una sala individual. Su familia había crecido de manera significativa en menos de dos años, y ella no podría estar más feliz por eso.

La sala estaba lejos de ser tranquila, había charlas constantes y música sonando, mientras todos iban cambiando de lugar para visitar a otras personas. Edward y yo nos separamos por un tiempo, él estaba hablando de béisbol con Charlie, y yo fui a hablar con Renee un poco más. Me di cuenta entonces de por qué Edward se llevaba tan bien con mi padre, los dos eran un poco antisociales y tranquilos. Tampoco sentían la necesidad de mantener una conversación superficial, si no tenían nada que decir, simplemente no hablaban y estaban perfectamente cómodos con el silencio.

Aunque Edward y yo estuvimos separados durante la noche, cada veinte minutos o así, Edward venía a cualquier lugar que yo estuviera, me besaba el hombro o el cuello, y me susurraba "te quiero", antes de regresar con quien estaba hablando. Preferíamos estar juntos siempre que fuera posible, pero por el bien del resto de nuestra familia, nos vimos obligados a actuar como una pareja normal.

Edward no se acercaba a los Masen, pero a menudo yo les veía mirarle; ellos estaban tratando de averiguar exactamente quién era por la forma en la que interactuaba con la familia. La verdad era que los Masen eran los únicos que lo amaban únicamente por su conexión de ADN, todo el mundo lo quería porque así lo habían elegido, y por ser quien era como persona. Incluso Carlie amaba Edward mucho antes de que ella supiera que él era su padre.

Pasamos cuatro horas en el restaurante, pero se hizo tarde y Carlie tenía escuela al día siguiente, por lo que les dimos a todos las buenas noches y nos fuimos para casa. Sabíamos que el juicio sería difícil al día siguiente, por lo que todos necesitábamos nuestro descanso. Los Cullen vivían cerca, Charlie se estaba quedando con nosotros, y Renee y Phil se alojaban en un hotel cerca del palacio de justicia. Resultó que los Masen se alojaban en el mismo hotel que mi madre, así que los cuatro compartieron un taxi de vuelta a sus habitaciones. Todos se ofrecieron a llevarlos, pero nadie tenía un coche lo suficientemente grande para todos ellos, por lo que coger un taxi sería más fácil.

Carlie se quedó dormida en el viaje a casa, por lo que Edward la llevó hasta su habitación, y luego Charlie, Edward, y yo nos quedamos un poco más de tiempo, y finalmente hablamos acerca de los eventos del día siguiente.

"Por lo tanto, ¿estás listo para ver más videos mañana?". Charlie le preguntó a Edward, preocupado.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "No es que no sepa lo que hay en ellos".

Empecé a acariciar suavemente a Edward, así que él se inclinó hacia delante para que yo pudiera llegar a acariciar su espalda entera, y puse mi mano debajo de su camisa para estar en contacto con su piel. Le encantaba cuando le acariciaba la espalda, por lo que tendía a hacerlo cada vez que estábamos sentados juntos.

"Sí, pero el verlo después de tanto tiempo... quiero decir, eras sólo un niño cuando fueron filmadas", dijo Charlie.

Edward me miró y sonrió, antes de volver a mirar a Charlie. "Voy a estar bien".

"Bueno, me alegro de que os tengáis el uno al otro para apoyaros en todo".

"Hablando de eso", dije, "¿cómo está Sue?"

"Ah, ella desearía poder estar aquí. Creo que está planeando tomarse el final de semana de descanso, pero ya sabes cómo es su trabajo. Y aparte del trabajo, sus hijos realmente no puede estar solos o podrían matarse el uno al otro".

"Papá, Seth y Leah son adultos".

"Tal vez deberías decirles eso. Ellos son los hermanos más inmaduros que he visto nunca. Simplemente no lo entiendo, Mary y yo nunca peleamos cuando estábamos creciendo".

"Algunas personas sólo pretenden ser niños", bromeó Edward sorprendente.

"Bueno, Leah es definitivamente una de esas personas", coincidió Charlie. "Ahora Seth se lleva bien con todo el mundo, pero es difícil llevarse bien con una mujer despreciada".

"¿Ella todavía no ha superado su ruptura con Sam?". Supuse. Realmente no me importaba la vida amorosa de Leah, pero tuve la sensación de que pronto sería mi hermanastra, así que pensé que debería al menos hacer un intento de prestarle atención.

"No, y el hecho de que yo trabaje con él, sólo le hace sacar más su enfado contra mí".

"Hombre, me alegro de que todos mis hermanos tengan relaciones incestuosas, sólo hace que todo sea mucho más fácil", bromeó Edward otra vez.

"¿Incestuosas?". Charlie preguntó confundido y perturbado.

"Papá, era una broma".

"No lo entiendo".

Edward se rió un poco, "considero a Alice y a Jasper mis hermanos, pero ellos son una pareja, y lo mismo pasa con Rose y Emmett. Carlisle y Esme los adoptaron a todos por lo que técnicamente..."

"Oh, creo que nunca había pensado en eso antes", dijo Charlie desconcertado, y aún un poco molesto.

Todos finalmente nos fuimos a la cama y tratamos de no pensar en lo que iba a venir en los días siguientes. Quería que el juicio se terminara, pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba segura de si yo podría soportar ver más videos. Incluso si Edward pensaba que podía manejarlo, estaba bastante segura de que yo tendría pesadillas, así que después de hacer el amor, presioné mi espalda contra el pecho desnudo de Edward, y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí de forma segura... lo que me hizo sentirme más segura que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

****Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan, missju, Greendoe, SalyLuna, Maya Cullen Masen, maira25, adx-25, AlinPattz, Blind Wish, meli-malfoy-cullen, yesi, Hoshii446, rosa masen cullen, Danyela1, mau-chan, nitzuki, arianna mansen, Dulce amor y MaxiPau, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;) ****


	30. Malentendidos

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Seguimos con el juicio ;)**

**~Capítulo 30 - Malentendidos~**

**(BPOV)**

Traté de despertarme antes que Edward, pero… no tuve éxito. En su lugar, me desperté con la sensación más increíble del mundo, porque él había robado mi idea de la mañana anterior, y me despertó con besos por todo el cuerpo.

"Mmm", le dije, mientras sus besos eran completamente electrizantes.

"Buenos días", murmuró contra mi cuello.

"Las mañanas son siempre buenas contigo", le dije con una sonrisa.

Después de otra sesión mañanera de amor increíble, Edward se reía de algo, pero yo no tenía ni idea de qué.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?". Le pregunté.

"Yo estaba pensando en la mañana de ayer. ¿Crees que hoy podremos levantarnos de la cama sin caernos un par de veces?"

Me reí. "No sé, eso es pedir mucho".

"Creo que deberíamos intentarlo", dijo con una expresión sombría en su rostro. Él no quería levantarse de la cama más de lo que yo quería.

"La ducha nos está esperando", le dije con un guiño.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no empiezas tú?", sonrió y luego puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se relajó como si no se fuera a mover.

"¿Por qué, para que me quede helada con el agua fría?". Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Oye, tú fuiste la que lo hizo. Yo por lo general espero un minuto antes de entrar".

Le sonreí de nuevo y volví a subirme encima de él, así que estaba a horcajadas, y luego apenas toqué su parte íntima antes de que me sentara en su bajo vientre. Me incliné hacia delante para que mis pechos estuvieran en su clavícula, y lo besé apasionadamente. Sus manos se perdían por mi cuerpo mientras acariciaba mi piel, y su lengua de inmediato buscó la mía.

"Tal vez el frío te haga algo bueno", le dije mientras que rápidamente saltaba lejos de él, dejándolo ahí con una erección, y aturdido por lo cruel que yo había sido.

"Oh, eso no ha sido agradable. Ahora me las vas a pagar", bromeó, y luego me fui al cuarto de baño justo a tiempo para verlo correr detrás de mí. Me metí en la ducha seca, pero así no podía escapar de él.

"Vale, vale, tregua", declaré mientras me reía.

"No habrá una tregua", dijo mientras me cogía y empezaba a hacerme cosquillas.

"No... para...yo...odio…eso", dije mientras me quedaba sin aliento por reírme tanto.

"Oh, Dios mío, Bella lo siento mucho", dijo Edward inesperadamente, y de inmediato se alejó.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté preocupada e intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Te lo juro, yo no iba a hacerte daño. No tienes que temerme", dijo Edward con pánico y con una verdadera tortura en sus ojos. Yo estaba tan confundida en cuanto a cómo su estado de ánimo había cambiado tan drásticamente en tan sólo un momento, era obvio que estaba muy molesto.

"No tengo miedo de ti. Cariño, ¿qué te pasa?". Le pregunté. Edward se alejó de mí, así que le cogí la cara para obligarle a mirarme. "¿Por qué crees que te tengo miedo?"

Edward me miró con sus ojos llenos de tristeza, y luego poco a poco llegó hasta mi cara para limpiarme las lágrimas. No tenía ni idea de que me había estado riendo tan fuerte que hasta estaba llorando.

"Oh, cariño, sólo estaba riéndome, te lo prometo", le dije con una sonrisa, pero él no se veía mejor, así que puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiré de él hacia mí. "Edward, no estoy asustada de ti, y no voy a estarlo nunca. No hay nada que puedas hacer para que tenga miedo de ti, nada".

Edward tomó una respiración profunda. "Te quiero mucho, y odio la idea de que alguien te haga daño, a excepción de la única persona que te lo ha hecho, que he sido yo", dijo en voz baja.

Le froté el lado de su cara suavemente para tratar de calmarlo. "Yo también te quiero mucho, y no importa lo que te viste obligado a hacer en el pasado, lo único que importa es que nadie más puede hacer que me sienta completamente segura como lo haces tú".

"Bella, si alguna vez hago algo que te haga sentir incómoda, aunque sea un poco, por favor dímelo. Yo no podría soportar que tuvieras miedo de mí, ni por un segundo".

"Te prometo que te lo diré, pero nunca va a pasar porque te conozco y sé lo que hay en tu corazón. Tú estás molesto con los Masen porque sólo te ven como el niño que perdieron y no aceptan lo que eres ahora, pero Edward, estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo. No puedes cambiar lo que pasó, y te niegas a ver el hombre sorprendente en el que te has convertido. Tú eres la persona más amable y compasiva que he conocido, y realmente me gustaría que pudieras ver eso. Lo único intenso en ti, es la manera en la que amas a tu familia. Irías al fin del mundo por alguien que te importa, y harías cualquier cosa para ayudarlos. Me siento muy afortunada de ser la persona que comparte su vida contigo de esta manera, y no podría haber querido a un mejor padre para Carlie".

"Bella, sabes que no te merezco", murmuró. "Pero te lo juro, no me detendré ante nada para ser ese hombre que piensas que soy". Me besó por unos momentos y luego se retiró otra vez. "Realmente no sé cómo he podido vivir sin ti".

"Por suerte para ti, nunca tendrás que vivir sin mi otra vez", le dije con una sonrisa y tiré de él hacia la ducha antes de encenderla.

"¡AHHH!", los dos gritamos, saltamos por el frío, y caímos al suelo riéndonos otra vez.

… …

El segundo día del juicio fue muy similar al primero. Eran más evaluaciones de Aaron, y más tonterías que hablaba él mismo. En un momento, cuando él estaba tratando de convencer al jurado de que era mentalmente incompetente, me miró a los ojos, y juro que sonrió. Yo ya sabía que estaba fingiendo para evitar la pena de muerte, y eso sólo lo reafirmó.

Y como advirtieron, ese día vimos más cintas. Mi estómago se revolvió mientras las luces se apagaban, miré a Edward y tenía sus ojos cerrados, como si él mismo se preparara para un golpe físico. Él sabía que lo que hizo el día anterior me preocupaba, por lo que estaba tratando de hacer frente a una nueva táctica, pero yo tenía mis dudas de la eficacia de su nueva estrategia.

Edward mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante el primer video, pero el segundo sólo pareció empeorar. Yo no podía ver nada más, pero no podía salir y dejar a Edward allí, así que volví mi cabeza para poder estudiar su perfecto rostro, que ya me sabía de memoria. Él debió haber sentido mi mirada, porque de pronto abrió los ojos y me miró. Nos miramos el uno al otro durante varios minutos y por suerte, todo lo demás desapareció.

No había sala de audiencias, no había jurado, ningún monstruo sentado a pocos metros de distancia, y definitivamente no había ningún video horrible. Tuvimos una conversación entera sin decir una palabra. Vi todo lo que había en sus ojos, toda nuestra vida, nuestro futuro, nuestra hija, nuestros hijos que serían concebidos, y no importaba nada más.

En un momento empecé a pensar en el aspecto que tuvimos cuando caímos al suelo para escapar de la ducha de agua fría, y yo no podía dejar de reírme en silencio. No podía estar exactamente segura de lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento, pero estábamos tan conectados que creía que tenía los mismos pensamientos que él, y de hecho se echó a reír conmigo sin hacer ruido. Estaba segura de que si alguien más nos viera riéndonos mientras que los videos estaban en marcha, se habrían pensado que estábamos realmente locos, pero realmente no me importaba lo que nadie pensara. Edward y yo habíamos encontrado una manera de escapar por completo del terror del momento, y lo hacíamos juntos sin ningún temor de perdernos cuando terminara.

No tenía ni idea de cuántos videos se pusieron o cuánto tiempo duraron, pero con el tiempo se encendieron las luces, y la fiscalía comenzó a discutir el caso de nuevo. Edward y yo habíamos pasado a jugar con nuestras manos y con el dobladillo de mi vestido, que él seguía subiendo, por lo que varias veces tuve que golpearle la mano. Él sabía que mi vestido podría desgarrarse si tiraba de él, así que lo estaba haciendo a propósito y se reía por la idea.

Finalmente fuimos excusados a la hora del almuerzo, y mientras todo el mundo estaba en silencio recogiendo sus cosas, Edward se inclinó para susurrarme algo. "¿Sabes?, he oído que los armarios del conserje están muy bien por aquí".

Le sonreí y me levanté para irnos, cuando Carlisle nos detuvo. "Edward, ¿estás bien?", preguntó preocupado.

Edward me miró disimuladamente, y pude ver sus labios moverse un poco, mientras sonreía secretamente sólo para mí, y luego volvía a centrarse en Carlisle y a asentir con la cabeza. "Sí, eso ha sido difícil. Bella y yo sólo necesitamos irnos para... hablar de ello. Nos encontraremos con vosotros más tarde".

"Estamos aquí para ti, hijo", dijo Carlisle apoyándolo.

"Lo sé, gracias", dijo Edward y trató de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Esme se puso de pie y abrazó a Edward, quien se lo devolvió, y entonces ella me acarició la cara antes de que saliéramos de la sala.

"El armario del conserje, ¿eh?". Le dije con una sonrisa. "No nos hemos divertido en uno de esos desde que trabajaba en el hospital".

"Vamos, pensé que sería una escapada agradable", dijo con una risita. Después de encontrar unos pocos cerrados, finalmente tuvimos suerte y nos metimos en un armario perfecto, que por suerte no estaba demasiado lleno de escobas y cosas similares.

"Prometo, cuando todo esto termine, que voy a llevarte a alguna parte muy agradable, en algún lugar tropical", dijo mientras bajaba mis bragas.

"Bueno, me debes un viaje a Atlantis", dije mientras le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón.

"¿Atlantis?"

"Ahí es donde teníamos que ir todos de vacaciones en familia. Pero entonces sucedido todo, y nos separamos, pero no voy a renunciar a eso, todavía espero ser llevada allí".

"Oh, renunciarás, ¿verdad?", dijo con una sonrisa mientras me levantaba para que yo pudiera envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se metió en mí lentamente, y el alivio que siempre sentía cuando estábamos conectados, estuvo allí de inmediato. "Yo más bien te llevaré a algún lugar donde podamos estar solos", dijo mientras se movía dentro y fuera de mí.

Besé su cuello y anudé mis manos en su cabello. "Bueno, vamos a hacerlo primero solos..." Me detuve a gemir en voz baja, "y entonces podremos ir a Atlántica unos meses más tarde. Uuhhh".

"Yo no... creo que... podamos llegar... a Atlántica… sin aletas", dijo al tiempo que resoplaba.

"Atlantis, Atlántica, ¿cuál es la diferencia?". Le dije, pero entonces aumentó la velocidad, y todas las palabras fueron cortadas.

Estaba oscuro en el armario, así que cuando terminamos, hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para arreglarnos la ropa, rehíce mi coleta baja, y con cautela salimos del armario. Estábamos a un pasillo de distancia de la sala, así que estábamos bastante seguros de que nadie nos vería salir.

"¡Santa mierda! ¿Eso es lo que vosotros dos hacíais cuando furtivamente os marchabais?", Emmett dijo con una tonta y enorme sonrisa en la cara. "Eres un puto perro, tú. Ahí estaba yo, todo preocupado por mi hermano pequeño, y vosotros jodidos... literalmente".

"No Emmett, realmente estoy muy jodido, Bella es... mi consuelo", dijo Edward con una sonrisa enorme.

"Jodido es lo correcto". Emmett cogió a Edward de la cabeza y le alborotó el cabello. Edward se agachó sobre su presa y lo empujó a la ligera.

"Hombre, me has hecho un lío en mi pelo, he trabajado muy duro en ello esta mañana", se quejó Edward.

"Tío, tu pelo ya era un desastre cuando saliste de allí, así que esa culpa no vale. Ha sido bueno que decidiera venir a buscarte, de lo contrario, alguien un poco más seco podría haberos visto, y hubiera sido un poco menos divertido".

"Emmett, eres mi héroe", bromeé.

"Gracias Bella", dijo en serio, "sí, soy bastante heroico para la época en la que estamos".

Hice lo que pude para calmar el salvaje pelo de Edward, y luego volvimos hacia la salida para poder reunirnos con todos los demás para el almuerzo.

"Edward, odio hacer esto en tu hora del almuerzo, pero realmente necesito hablar contigo", dijo Liam mientras estábamos saliendo.

"Uh...", Edward me miró y asentí con la cabeza para que él supiera que yo estaría bien, y luego siguió a Liam a una de las salas de conferencias.

"¿Está Edward bien?", Esme le preguntó preocupada a Emmett mientras entrabamos en la cafetería sin Edward.

"Oh sí, está mucho más que bien", respondió Emmett mirándome, pero Esme no le hizo caso.

"Él está bien. Liam sólo ha pedido hablar con él un momento".

Ordené el almuerzo para Edward cuando ordené mi propia comida, pero no llegó a comer, así que me lo llevé. Carlisle se fue temprano para tratar de ver lo que estaba pasando con Liam, por lo que Esme le consiguió su comida para llevar también.

"Emmett, ponlos en tu chaqueta", dijo Esme y le entregó los sándwiches de Edward y de Carlisle.

"¿Qué?". Emmett preguntó.

"Vamos, no se permiten alimentos en el interior", dijo en una carrera.

"¿Por qué señora Cullen?, me avergüenzo de ti", bromeó Emmett. "Eso es ilegal, eres una psicóloga y me estás pidiendo que cometa un delito. Piensa en el justo Carlisle, que iba para sacerdote, ¿qué crees que diría sobre esto?"

"Dame los malditos sándwiches", dijo Jasper rápidamente y se los puso bajo su abrigo.

"Espera, ¿y si te cachean?". Emmett preguntó más en serio.

"Caminamos a través de un detector de metales, si no tengo ningún metal, entonces no será necesario que me cacheen. No seas un mojigato".

"Jazz, gracias", dije, y entonces todos entramos en el palacio de justicia. Jasper, no fue registrado.

Todavía teníamos unos diez minutos antes de que el juicio empezara de nuevo, así que empecé a buscar a Carlisle y a Edward para darles su comida, cuando vi pasar a Tony a la sala.

"Um, Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?", preguntó de forma inesperada.

"Uh, sí", dije y le di a Esme el almuerzo de Edward para que se lo diera a él.

"¿Qué pasa?". Le pregunté mientras caminábamos a un área más privada de la sala.

"Sólo quería hablar contigo acerca de Anth... o sea, de Edward. Liz y yo no teníamos ni idea de por qué tipo de tortura había pasado, y nosotros... sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que está recibiendo la ayuda mental que necesita".

"Bueno, Esme es una psicóloga, la visita un par de veces a la semana, y cada vez que necesita algún apoyo adicional".

"Tal vez él necesita hablar con alguien fuera de su familia...". Tony tenía dificultades para considerar a Esme 'familia' de Edward, porque era del tipo de personas que sólo consideraban a los parientes biológicos como 'familia' real.

"Esme ha estado trabajando con él durante nueve años. Creo que si alguien le puede ayudar, es ella. Pero Edward está haciéndolo bien", le aseguré.

"¿Cómo puede estar haciéndolo bien después de las cosas horribles que vi allí hoy?"

"¿Uh...?". Yo no estaba muy segura de cómo responder a eso.

"Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de persona se reiría de un video de esa manera?". Tony dijo perturbado. ¡Vaya, supongo que alguien nos vio! Me di cuenta de que por la posición de Tony, que estaba sentado detrás de nosotros durante el juicio, sólo podía ver el rostro de Edward y no tenía idea de que yo me reía con él.

"No nos reíamos del video, te lo prometo. Yo no sé ni lo que había en esos videos, Edward y yo no prestábamos atención a propósito", le expliqué.

"Mira, yo soy un hombre muy conservador, con la moral alta, creo que sabes eso de mí", dijo y asentí con la cabeza, por lo que continuó. "Creo que Edward necesita estar en un hospital mental. No es seguro para él que se mezcle con la sociedad cuando tiene el potencial de romperse en cualquier momento".

"Edward no va a romperse", le defendí. "La única persona que está en peligro de Edward, es Edward, nunca había hecho daño a nadie más. Edward es un buen hombre, y me gustaría que pudieras ver eso".

"¿Has estado escuchando a la defensa allí?". Tony dijo molesto por mi completa fe en Edward. "Aaron era un buen tipo al mismo tiempo también, o al menos sus amigos y familiares así lo creían. Él fue abusado por sus padres, quienes estaban en un culto satánico, por lo que se escapó de ellos y se convirtió en un pastor. Las personas que le conocían en aquel entonces se sorprendieron de que se convirtiera en un asesino en serie. Estaba asesorando a un grupo de adolescentes, cuando un día se rompió y mató a una de las chicas que le confesó algunas de las cosas que ella había estado haciendo. Aaron no estaba fingiendo ser un buen hombre cuando él era pastor, él en realidad lo era, pero el trauma de su infancia le pudo y explotó. Es sólo un hecho, Bella, los abusados crecen hasta convertirse en abusivos. Realmente creo que necesitarías pensar en eso cuando le permites estar cerca de tu hija".

"¿Estás utilizando la vida de un hombre retorcido para basarte en tu opinión sobre tu hijo?". Le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Amo a mi hijo, y yo no quiero verlo acabar completamente perdido. No quiero ofenderte, pero realmente creo que es necesario considerar la obtención de una ayuda mental. Es que no es sano para una mujer joven estar en una relación con el hombre que la atacó. ¿No se le llama a eso síndrome de Estocolmo?"

"No, el síndrome de Estocolmo es cuando alguien se preocupa por su secuestrador, y el único secuestrador que he tenido, ha sido Aaron. Sabes, realmente no nos conoces bien, y lo siento por ti. Edward es un hombre extraordinario que no está negando nada. Él sabe exactamente lo que pasó con él, vive con eso, y trabaja en ello todos los días. Los dos vamos a un terapeuta, juntos y por separado, y pensamos que todos los profesionales con los que hemos trabajado, nos están haciendo bien. La diferencia entre Aaron y Edward, es que Edward tiene un alma buena y tiene gente que le ama y le ayuda a mantenerse centrado todos los días. Sí, muchas personas que vienen de situaciones de abuso, se dan la vuelta y llegan a ser abusivos, pero eso no va a pasar con él. Y yo no estoy loca por amarle. Si lo conocieras, sabrías por qué lo amo tanto, y ojalá que tú lo hicieras, porque todo el que lo conoce, le hace ser mejor", le dije acaloradamente.

"No he venido aquí para molestarte, sólo quiero que mi hijo esté en algún lugar donde no pueda lastimarse o lastimar a otros, nunca más".

"¿Nunca más? De verdad que no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Nunca ha herido a nadie, y realmente deberías pensar en las cosas que estás diciendo".

"Tu hija es la consecuencia de una violación, ¿no?"

"Edward no me hizo daño, fue Aaron. Edward es el padre de Carlie, porque Aaron nos violó a los dos", le dije sin rodeos.

"¿Aaron te violó? Entonces, ¿cómo es Edward el padre de Carlie?"

"La definición de violación es 'el delito de obligar a una persona a someterse a actos sexuales contra su voluntad'. Aaron le dijo a Edward que si no me forzaba de esa manera, entonces me iba a matar y a pasar a otra, y luego a la siguiente, y a continuación a la siguiente, hasta que él consiguiera exactamente lo que quería de Edward. Le obligó a forzarme, por lo tanto, nos vimos obligados a tener el acto sexual en contra de nuestra voluntad, así que ambos fuimos violados".

Tony se quedó en silencio por un momento al considerar lo que yo le estaba diciendo. "No tenía ni idea de que era así ", dijo en voz baja.

"Intenté explicártelo ese día en la casa de Mary, pero no quisiste escucharme. Edward es la persona más dulce que conozco, de hecho, esta misma mañana estaba molesto porque pensaba que me había dado miedo después de que estuviera llorando de tanto reírme. Nadie es más consciente de los sentimientos de otras personas que él. ¿Crees que no sabe cómo te sientes con él? ¿Por qué diablos crees que trata de mantenerse lejos de ti todo el tiempo?".

"Él parece tan enfadado", dijo Tony.

"Tal vez lo está, porque realmente lo culpas. Nunca te has tomado el tiempo para escucharlo..."

"Él se fue, ¿cómo iba a escucharle?"

"Él se fue porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar así".

"Bella escúchame, creo que eres una chica maravillosa, y Liz y yo amamos mucho a Carlie, pero todo lo que has dicho, simplemente demuestra mi punto de vista, y Edward necesita estar aparte. Si lo que me has dicho es verdad, lo de que Aaron le obligó a que te violara, entonces no necesitáis ese recordatorio de lo que hizo, durante todos los días, al veros. Quiero decir, ¿cómo es posible tener una relación normal después de lo que habéis pasado? Me has dicho que queréis casaros, pero una parte de un matrimonio es tener un enlace físico entre vosotros. No quiero meterme en eso, pero, ¿de verdad crees que seréis capaces de tener relaciones sexuales entre vosotros, y no pensar en ese día?"

Le miré fijamente durante un momento, y tuve que contener la risa. El hecho de que él pensara que no habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales era realmente divertido.

"Bueno, cuando hemos tenido relaciones sexuales en el armario del conserje hace una hora, seguro que no estaba pensando en eso. Yo diría que estábamos perfectamente bien en ese armario. Vivimos juntos, tenemos más intimidad física de lo normal".

Él negó con la cabeza. "Tienes que ver lo mala que es esa relación, y si no lo haces, realmente espero que lo averigües antes de que ambos estéis perdidos y os quiten a Carlie", dijo en voz baja.

Me reí una vez sin humor, luego di media vuelta y me alejé.

Entendía cómo la mayoría de la gente podía ver nuestra relación tan extraña, e incluso mal por la forma en la que Carlie fue concebida, pero sinceramente, no me importaba y no era de su incumbencia. Edward y yo éramos completamente felices, y nadie tenía derecho a decirnos que nuestro amor era un error.

Regresé con mi familia y traté de alejar de mi mente la conversación con Tony. Su amor por su hijo no tenía sentido si no estaba dispuesto a mantener una mente abierta acerca de quién era realmente, y la vida que había elegido vivir.

Cuando doblé la esquina, pude ver a todos reunidos, y Edward estaba allí en medio de todos.

"¿Qué está pasando?". Le pregunté a Charlie, que parecía muy molesto.

"El juez quiere escuchar ahora el testimonio de Edward. Dijo que no ve una razón para prolongar el proceso durante semanas, y está esperando tomar una decisión antes del viernes".

"¿Qué?, no puede hacer eso. Edward necesita tiempo para prepararse y..."

"Creo que Liam estaba tratando de decírselo al juez, pero él no ha querido escucharle. Creo que espera utilizar el tiempo que se destina a este juicio, para incluir el juicio de Edward también".

"Oh, Dios mío", dije preocupada. Aparté a todo el mundo mientras pasaba para poder estar con Edward, y tan pronto como estuve allí, cogí su mano. Él me miró y nos miramos a los ojos en otra conversación sin palabras. Supe de inmediato que no estaba contento con el cambio de planes, pero Edward era mucho más fuerte que nadie que conociera. Él no era un niño frágil que se fuera a romper, yo sabía que podía mantener el control, ya me juró que lo haría, y yo confiaba en él más que en nadie en el mundo.

**Ainss, que poquito queda ya :(**

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan, missju, Greendoe, SalyLuna, Maya Cullen Masen, maira25, adx-25, AlinPattz, Blind Wish, meli-malfoy-cullen, yesi, Hoshii446, rosa masen cullen, Danyela1, mau-chan, nitzuki, arianna mansen, Dulce amor, MaxiPau, AlejandraZJofre, Reneesme1510, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;) .**


	31. Puntos

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**~ Capítulo 31 - Puntos ~**

**(BPOV)  
><strong>  
>No tuve la oportunidad de contarle a Edward mi encuentro con Tony, aunque realmente no necesitaba ese estrés añadido de todos modos. El que Edward cogiera firmemente mi mano me decía que no necesitaba absolutamente nada en ese momento, sólo mi amor incondicional y mi apoyo.<p>

"Edward, ¿estás listo para esto?". Liam preguntó, pero toda nuestra familia estaba a su alrededor y se hicieron eco de su pregunta al mirarle preocupados. Charlie estaba de pie junto a mí, y él extendió su mano para acariciar la espalda de Edward, lo que pareció iniciar una reacción en cadena. Todo el mundo comenzó a acariciarle y a abrazarle apoyándole como si estuviera a punto de entrar en una batalla, y eso es lo que iba a hacer en realidad. Nada de lo que él dijera en este juicio afectaría a su propio juicio más adelante, pero todos sabíamos que los mayores enemigos de Edward eran sus propios demonios interiores.

Yo no estaba de acuerdo con Tony en que era un peligro para nadie, pero sabía que Edward caminaba constantemente sobre una delgada línea entre el odio hacia sí mismo, y la aceptación de su propia inocencia. Si Edward dudaba del grado de locura de Aaron ni siquiera un segundo, la defensa vería eso y lo utilizaría para su beneficio. Edward tenía que perdonarse a sí mismo y eliminar su propia culpa de todo lo que Aaron hizo, y tenía que hacerlo en los próximos veinte minutos.

"Sí, voy a estar bien", Edward finalmente respondió a la pregunta de Liam. Mientras él hablaba, algo me hizo darme la vuelta y ver a Tony por el pasillo. Parecía absolutamente miserable de nuevo. Creo que como un maldito vigilante viendo a tantos "extraños" en torno a su hijo, de su propia carne y su sangre, en realidad parecía un poco enfermo. Todo el mundo era único y manejaba sus emociones de manera diferente, pero la manera en la que Tony se comportaba con su hijo, le costaba el alejarse del lado de Edward. Tony y Liz deberían haber estado con nosotros en nuestro grupo. Deberían haber estado allí para acariciar su espalda y susurrarle palabras de apoyo para él. Yo sabía que ellos querían hacerlo desesperadamente, pero con sus maneras de pensar y su falta de voluntad para escuchar, perdían todas las posibilidades que tenían de recuperar su papel como padres de Edward. Y estaban perdiéndose completamente a un verdadero e increíble hombre.

Edward estaba sin miedo cuando le llamaron a declarar. Él me apretó la palma de la mano y la levantó para besar mis nudillos antes de irse y caminar hacia delante. Se sentó en el banquillo de los acusados y esperó a que la fiscalía hiciera sus preguntas.

"Por favor diga su nombre para el jurado", instruyó el fiscal del distrito.

"Edward Cullen".

"Uh, este es un proceso legal, por lo que necesitamos su nombre legal".

"Oh, eh...". Edward hizo una pausa, como si tuviera que tratar de recordar cual era su nombre de nacimiento. "Anthony Masen Jr.", dijo al fin, y una parte de mi se encogió por el nombre, porque supuse que le gustó a Tony y yo no quería darle esa satisfacción.

"Señor Masen, necesito que le diga al jurado todo sobre la noche que conoció a Aaron Jameson. Todo lo que puede recordar de esa noche". Edward hizo una mueca ligeramente cuando el fiscal del distrito lo llamó "Sr. Masen", pero suspiró y tomó una respiración profunda.

"Yo tenía ocho años...". Edward me miró y sonrió levemente, pero de nuevo, estaba completamente imperceptible para nadie, sólo lo veía yo porque conocía su cara mejor que nadie. "Creo que tenía siete años. Mis padres salieron por la noche y me dejaron con una niñera. Era una adolescente que vivía en mi misma calle, sus padres habían sido amigos de mis padres por un tiempo. No puedo recordar si ella me cuidaba antes, pero sí sé que yo estaba muy a gusto con ella, como no lo estaba la primera vez que la conocí".

"¿Recuerda su nombre?", el abogado le preguntó.

"Elena Gilbert".

"Por lo tanto, ¿recuerda el nombre de la niñera después de todos estos años, pero le ha sido difícil recordar su propio nombre de nacimiento?"

"Me acuerdo del nombre de Elena, porque yo estaba enamorado de ella en aquel entonces, y el hecho de que ella fuera la primera mujer que vi asesinada... Así que sí, fue algo importante para mí. Sólo supe su apellido hace varios meses".

"Para ser claro, ¿usted es el chico que vimos en las cintas?"

Edward pensó por un momento, como si la cuestión fuera mucho más difícil de lo que parecía. "Era yo, sí". Comprendí la elección de las palabras de Edward. Él no quería responder con un simple 'sí' porque eso hubiera sido incierto, porque él ya no era ese muchacho más.

"Por favor, continúe con su historia".

Edward cambió su peso en su asiento y me miró para que le diera la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir adelante, la debió haber encontrado porque él continuó.

"Elena tenía a su novio allí, y se estaban besando. Se suponía que yo debía estar en la cama, pero me levanté para espiarlos. Me aburrí después de un rato, así que decidí volver a la cama, pero entonces sonó el timbre..."

Edward contó la historia exacta que él me había contado cuando volvimos a estar juntos, pero esta vez, su voz no estaba agitada. Mi mente se dirigió a la noche en la que él describió como había sido asesinada mi prima. Él estaba absolutamente temblando, pero más tarde me dijo que no era por el miedo al recordarlo, sino que estaba preocupado por si yo lo veía de otra manera, como si yo no fuera capaz de amarlo después de saber lo cobarde que fue. Edward tuvo que crecer tan rápido, que a menudo olvidaba lo joven que era cuando todo sucedió. No había forma de que un niño de siete u ocho años de edad pudiera haber hecho algo, pero Edward siempre se culpaba tanto que era difícil para él aceptar ese hecho. Irónicamente, Carlie tenía nueve años y Edward la miraba como si fuera su pequeño bebé, pero aún así él se negaba a verse con sus siete años de edad, como un niño inocente.

Mientras Edward continuaba hablando, yo estaba absolutamente estupefacta con el alma que tenía. Él estaba seguro de no que no había parecido cruel o indiferente con las mujeres que fueron asesinadas. Mostraba la tristeza y el arrepentimiento, pero ya no parecía estar culpándose más. Fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos mientras detallaba los abusos que sufrió, y también de mantener su cabeza erguida y mantenerse entero para dejar claro a toda la sala cuál era el verdadero carácter de Aaron.

Pero entonces, fue el turno de las preguntas de la defensa.

"Señor Masen, ¿es verdad que usted tiene una relación con la prima de la señorita Gilbert?". El abogado defensor le preguntó de repente.

"Sí, ella es mi novia y tenemos una hija juntos". Edward dijo con seguridad, pero no sabía muy bien hacia donde estaba siendo conducido todo.

"¿Es seguro decir que la familia de su prometida estaría muy feliz con la pena de muerte para el señor Jameson?"

"Creo que cualquiera de las familias de sus víctimas estarían felices con la pena de muerte para él", dijo Edward rápidamente.

"Sólo tiene que responder a la pregunta con un «sí »o un« no ». ¿Podría la familia de su prometida estar feliz con una sentencia de muerte para el señor Jameson?"

"Sí".

"Por lo tanto, ¿es una posibilidad que usted haya elaborado ese estado mental de Aaron, sólo para apaciguar a su novia?"

"No. Nada de lo que he dicho tiene que ver con mi novia", dijo sin rodeos. "No he 'elaborado' nada en absoluto, todo lo que he dicho ha sido cien por cien verdad".

"Señor Masen", dijo el abogado rápidamente, tratando de desviar la evidente sinceridad de Edward. "Usted ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con el señor Jameson a largo de los años, ¿cree usted que él está mentalmente sano?"

Edward se quedó callado por un momento, y luego tomó otra respiración profunda para estabilizarse. "No".

"No, ¿qué?", el fiscal le preguntó a Edward para que aclarara su significado.

"No, no creo que Aaron esté cuerdo".

"Gracias, Sr. Mas..."

"No creo que ningún asesino en serie esté sano", Edward interrumpió la aceptación del abogado por su respuesta.

"Era una pregunta para responder con un sí o con un no", dijo el abogado con severidad.

"Bueno, no tengo un simple «sí» o « no »".

"No es así como funciona esto. Conteste a mis preguntas y eso es todo..."

"En realidad Señor Cayo, me gustaría escuchar lo que el señor Masen tiene que decir sobre este asunto. Esa es la razón de este juicio, y creo que el jurado debe escuchar la opinión de la persona que lo vio regularmente", dijo el juez al abogado de la defensa, y luego se volvió hacia Edward. "Por favor, continúe".

"No es 'sano' querer matar a la gente. Sí, los accidentes ocurren, y hay crímenes pasionales, pero ninguna persona normalmente equilibrada se da la vuelta y mata a gente. Creo que los depredadores sexuales están locos también".

"Hablar de un violador convicto, es hablar de usted mismo", dijo el abogado abruptamente.

"¡Protesto!", el fiscal se puso de pie y dijo en voz alta. "Estamos hablando de la opinión del Sr. Masen sobre el señor Jameson, no de sus propios asuntos legales".

"Acepto. Manténgase en el tema el Sr. Cayo", advirtió el juez al abogado defensor. "Por favor, continúe, señor Masen".

"Si usted va a conceder la 'locura' al... señor Jameson, entonces es necesario que conceda los mismos beneficios a todos los asesinos en serie y agresores sexuales. El Señor Jameson no tiene una mente "normal", pero creo que fue muy consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, por lo menos estaba mal según la ley y la sociedad. Si los asesinos en serie no creyeran que lo que están haciendo fuera "equivocado", entonces no serían asesinos en serie en absoluto, porque no tratarían de ocultar sus crímenes, por lo tanto, serían capturados antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de matar a tanta gente. Él no era un asesino compulsivo, él meticulosamente planeaba todos y cada uno de ellos, y si alguien tuviera la salud mental capacitada para hacer eso, entonces no necesitaría estar en un hospital. Los hospitales son para ayudar, pero no hay la cantidad de "ayuda" que Jameson pueda tener para "arreglar" lo que demonios esté mal en él".

"El señor Jameson le puso en la escuela pública, ¿no es cierto?"

"Sí, pero... "

"Si el señor Jameson estaba cuerdo como para tratar de no ser 'atrapado', como usted dice, ¿por qué iba a hacer algo tan imprudente como poner al niño que había secuestrado en el sistema escolar público?"

"Jameson obviamente nunca pensó que sería atrapado por meterme en la escuela, y tenía razón, él no fue capturado. No fue detenido hasta que secuestró a la hija y a la nieta de un jefe de la policía. Fue una mal juicio por su parte, no el acto de una persona mentalmente incompetente".

"Y, ¿qué pasaría si el veredicto de la cordura del Sr. Jameson fuera la diferencia entre que usted sea condenado como cómplice, o no?"

"¿Cómo podría eso hacer una diferencia?". Edward preguntó confundido.

"Una persona 'loca' puede ser capaz de manipular a alguien para que le ayude, lo que una persona 'sana' nunca se le ocurriría hacer tal cosa, por lo tanto, usted debe de haber hecho su propia voluntad".

"Eso no tiene sentido", dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

"Tal vez se pueda cuestionar su cordura, por lo que su testimonio sería no válido e irrelevante... Eso no era una pregunta, su señoría. Ha sido mi declaración final. La defensa descansa".

No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero algo me hizo mirar detrás de mí a Tony. Yo esperaba una expresión satisfecha por el hecho de que la defensa estuviera cuestionando la cordura de Edward. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, tenía la misma expresión de perplejidad que Edward tenía, y yo casi podía ver lo estúpida que era la defensa al contestar así, que no era muy diferente de las cosas que ya había dicho.

"Señor Masen, puede volver a su asiento", le dijo el juez a Edward.

Edward se acercó y se sentó conmigo otra vez, y me di cuenta en ese momento, que él sentía algo que yo sólo le había visto una vez desde que lo conocía…enfado. Edward nunca se enfadaba, nunca pensó que tenía derecho a esa emoción. Actuaba un poco amargo y resentido con los Masen, pero yo sabía que en realidad era sólo para mantenerlos lo más lejos posible de él, pero esto era una ira real y fuerte. Aparte de cuando estuvimos encerrados en esa escotilla y Aaron quería filmarnos a nosotros 'consumar' nuestro 'matrimonio', nunca le había visto con ningún tipo de ira.

Pero él estaba furioso al lado mío, estaba radiando esa ira fuera de él. Él sabía que el abogado defensor era un idiota, y me di cuenta de que él estaba preocupado de que el jurado se lo tomara todo en serio, y eso le molestaba.

Cogí su mano y la apreté con fuerza. Yo no estaba tratando de disminuir su enfado, porque pensaba que tenía que sentir eso, pero sólo quería recordarle todo mi apoyo. Él me miró y sonrió, dejando que la chispa regresara a sus ojos un momento, antes de regresar a su estado de mayor irritación.

Después de otra hora de debates prolongados, el juez nos excusó por el día. No habría sesión en la corte para los próximos días, y el viernes, nos darían su veredicto. Nos despedimos de nuestra familia, pero Esme me llevó aparte mientras que nos dirigíamos a los diferentes coches en el estacionamiento.

"Sé que Carlie ha tenido que dormir fuera de casa unos cuantos días últimamente, pero tal vez puede hoy pasar la noche en nuestro piso, con nosotros", dijo y miró a Edward sugestivamente.

Asentí con la cabeza estando de acuerdo. "Gracias Esme. Ella está en casa de Ángela ahora, si no te importa ir por ella hasta allí".

"Por supuesto", dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa mientras me frotaba el brazo apoyándome.

El coche estaba en un incómodo silencio en el corto viaje a casa, y cuando llegamos al piso, el silencio se hizo aún más ensordecedor. Edward se sentó en el sofá y se inclinó para frotarse la cara y la frente con la palma de la mano, mientras ponía sus codos en sus rodillas. Charlie estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá, jugando con sus dedos mientras que, obviamente, trataba de darle algunas palabras tranquilizadoras a ese hombre que había odiado hace tan sólo unos meses antes.

Yo no tenía ni idea de qué decir, o bien no sentía que tuviera que decir nada. Edward necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo, y yo iba a asegurarme de que lo tuviera.

Fui a la cocina para empezar a hacer la cena, y cuando volví de nuevo a la sala de estar para dejar el abrigo, miré brevemente a Charlie y me di cuenta de que por fin se le había ocurrido algo importante que decir. Él respiró hondo y dio una palmada en la espalda de Edward antes de levantarse.

"Bueno, creo que me voy a ir a casa un par de días", dijo inesperadamente. ¿Eso era lo importante que iba a decir? Debió haberse acobardado, o tal vez pensé mal sobre que fuera a decir algo importante.

"Estoy preparando la cena". Le dije un poco molesta por no haber tomado esa decisión unos minutos antes.

"Oh, bueno, te lo agradezco Bells, pero no he visto a Sue en toda la semana y probablemente debería volver a la comisaria. Volveré antes de la sentencia del viernes", dijo y me besó en la frente antes de irse a la habitación para guardar sus cosas. Cuando regresó a la sala, Edward se levantó y cogió su maleta para llevarla hasta el coche. Charlie masculló algo acerca de que él no era un viejo indefenso y podía llevar su propia maleta, pero Edward no le hizo caso.

Nos despedimos, y esperamos hasta que la vieja camioneta de Charlie desapareciera de nuestra vista. Vi como Edward cerraba sus ojos y dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás por un momento, y luego se recuperó y me miró expectante.

"¿Lista para volver a subir?", preguntó con indiferencia.

"Claro", dije, y le cogí la mano.

La tensión seguía siendo espesa cuando llegamos de vuelta al piso, pero yo hubiera jurado que había un cambio allí.

Volví a la cocina y hablé en voz alta por encima de mi hombro. "¿Espaguetis te parece bien, o prefieres otra cosa?"

Cuando él no respondió, me preocupé. Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta e ir a envolver mis brazos alrededor de él, pero no tuve que hacerlo. Un par de cálidos brazos me rodearon la cintura y su aliento frío se apoderó de mi cuello, enviando escalofríos por mi espina dorsal.

Incliné la cabeza para exponer más mi cuello, animándole a darme un beso allí, lo que le hacía más feliz a él. Su lengua se lanzó a probar mi piel, lo que me provocó que se me pusiera la piel de gallina en todo mi cuerpo.

Él se agachó un poco para que pudiera acariciar mis piernas, pero luego se enderezó lentamente mientras pasaba sus manos hasta mis muslos y por debajo de mi vestido.

"Mmm", no pude evitar el gemido que escapó de mis labios, pero en realidad no importaba, no había nadie escuchándome, excepto Edward. Debió de haber tomado mi gemido como una invitación, porque me subió el vestido del todo, deslizó la mano con confianza por mi ropa interior y acarició con pequeños círculos mi centro.

Lo que él hizo a continuación… me sorprendió completamente, de la manera más increíble.

Él estaba detrás de mí, era una cercanía con la que nos sentíamos cómodos, pero en ese momento, no éramos una pareja. Sin preguntar y sin previo aviso, utilizó su mano para guiarme hacia adelante por lo que me incliné sobre el mostrador, y él se empujó en mí completamente. No me había dado cuenta ni siquiera de que se había bajado sus pantalones, pero no me preocupaba por la logística, porque nunca había estado tan activa en mi vida.

Edward rara vez iniciaba las relaciones sexuales, y nunca tuvo el control completo de esa manera. Siempre estaba muy preocupado por si me hacía daño o me asustaba, nunca me follaba por impulso y ganas, pero eso es lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, y era tan condenadamente sexy. No esperó a que yo le animara a ir más rápido, aceleró su velocidad y se meció en mí, probablemente más fuerte de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho. Me sujeté al mostrador y traté de mantener los codos apoyados, pero mis brazos se sentían como gelatina, así que me incliné aún más hacia adelante en mis antebrazos, lo que cambió mi posición e hizo el empuje aún más fuerte y más profundo. Mantuvo con firmeza mis caderas y entraba y salía para conseguir más fuerza en el movimiento, pero cuando más fuerte apretaba, más podía sentir como perdía el control. Mi cuerpo le pertenecía a él, y esa fue la primera vez que sentí que realmente tomaba posesión de él.

Podía sentir su pene dentro de mí, pero en vez de culminar ya, desaceleró su ritmo y movió una de sus manos por debajo de mi vestido hasta llegar a mi espalda. Él frotó sus dedos en mis músculos y luego se deslizó a tientas a mis pechos. Me apartó el sujetador y los masajeó suavemente mientras frotaba mi pezón endurecido con el pulgar.

No podía soportarlo más, mis paredes internas se apretaban a su alrededor con violencia, y las embestidas volvieron a la velocidad anterior, golpeando fuerte.

"¡Oh, Dios!". Gemí de éxtasis.

"¡Uhhgh!", él sopló mientras le llegaba su propia ola de placer hasta que se desplomó sobre mí, jadeando. "Te amo mucho", susurró después de limpiar el sudor que goteaba en mi cuello. Apoyé la cabeza contra el frío mostrador y él puso su rostro en los nudos de mi pelo, acariciándolo. Él no puso todo su peso sobre mí, así que no me sentía incómoda, pero respirando juntos con su pecho en mi espalda era absolutamente increíble.

"Yo también te amo", le dije en voz baja, y por primera vez, eso era suficiente. Después de unos minutos, salió de mí. No había ninguna preocupación en él, no preguntó si estaba bien o si me había asustado, porque sentía la fuerza de mi amor, y yo sentía la suya.

Hubo un cambio definitivo en él ese día. No era como si apagara el dolor que yo siempre había sabido que tenía, pero finalmente parecía que suturaba la herida abierta que había tenido durante tanto tiempo. La infección que se había extendido a lo largo de él finalmente había seguido su curso, y ahora la fiebre se había ido. Él siempre llevaba las cicatrices de su infancia, pero ahora estaba limpio y en condiciones de seguir adelante como el hombre completo y fuerte que siempre vi en él. Tenía la confianza para escoger sus palabras y acciones como el hombre valiente y resistente que en su corazón siempre había sido.

Edward no se rompería.

Pasé los próximos días en una completa felicidad con él. Yo me había preguntado muchas veces antes si en realidad sólo teníamos sexo porque él sabía que yo quería, pero no había duda de sus deseos después de ese día... el hombre siempre estaba caliente. Habíamos explorado diferentes posiciones sexuales y lugares, pero su afán recién descubierto y la falta de miedo nos llevó a lugares que nunca hubiera imaginado, ni siquiera en mis sueños más húmedos.

Yo ya había explicado a mis profesores en la escuela que estaría fuera toda la semana, así que decidí tomarme el tiempo libre, a pesar de que no teníamos que ir a la corte. Después de dejar a Carlie en la escuela, nos pasábamos todo el día descubriendo la lujuria de Edward conmigo. Pensé que no podría conseguir bastante de él antes, pero eso era prácticamente una sequía en comparación con la pasión que estábamos experimentando. Cuando Carlie estaba en casa y despierta, Edward se obligaba a ser bueno, pero a menudo le veía cómo me comía con los ojos cuando ella no estaba prestando atención. Él sacaba a pasear mi lado erótico, y cuando yo le daba una mirada de regaño, levantaba las manos y me miraba con una inocencia que se fundía con una sonrisa diabólica, lo que me decía que él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

El viernes llegó demasiado pronto, pero yo estaba feliz porque estábamos a un paso más cerca de ser totalmente libres. Charlie no quería venir hasta esa mañana, así que vino para acá muy temprano con el fin de llegar a tiempo, y me sorprendió gratamente que Sue hubiera venido con él.

"Hola extraña", dijo Sue con una sonrisa mientras ella me abrazaba saludándome. Charlie había cogido ya a Edward y le hablaba en voz baja mientras que entrabamos en el palacio de justicia. Una charla, yo estaba segura de ello. Dios, me encantaba lo cercanos que se habían vuelto en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Los Cullen estaban todos esperando en el interior, y todos se pusieron a dar a Edward sus propias palabras de apoyo, y aunque yo estaba agradecida por su apoyo, sabía sin duda que Edward no necesitaba a nadie que le dijera nada, él lo manejaba perfectamente.

Renee y Phil llegaron a la corte en el último minuto, y los Masen estaban en la parte posterior. El guardia estaba a punto de cerrar las puertas para comenzar, pero luego otra familiar pareja corrió sin aliento.

"Mary", Charlie le dijo con cariño. "No pensaba que vendríais".

Mary y Randal saludaron a todo el mundo en silencio y se sentaron. "No íbamos a perdernos la condena del monstruo que asesinó a nuestra hija", le dijo Randal a Charlie.

Después de que las puertas estuvieran cerradas, se abrieron de nuevo, y apareció Aaron, que se sentó en su asiento normal. Pude ver a mis dos tíos mirándole, y hubiera jurado que Randal estaba listo para saltar de su asiento para atacarlo. Miré alrededor de la sala y vi muchas más caras de las estaban en las gradas antes, a la mayoría nunca las había visto antes.

"¿Quiénes son todas esas personas?". Le pregunté a Edward en voz baja.

"Aaron destruyó una gran cantidad de familias, Bella, no sólo la nuestra", me susurró, y entonces lo comprendí. Estaban todas las familias de las chicas que asesinó. No eran víctimas sin nombre, eran personas reales, con vidas y seres queridos, y el jurado no podía ignorar eso.

"¡Todos en pie!"...

**Mañana me voy a Madrid de fin de semana, intentaré subir capi antes de irme, que será al mediodia, y luego el domingo cuando vuelva, si me da tiempo os subiré el otro, es para que sepais que el sábado no habrá actu, lo siento ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan, missju, Greendoe, SalyLuna, Maya Cullen Masen, maira25, adx-25, AlinPattz, Blind Wish, meli-malfoy-cullen, yesi, Hoshii446, rosa masen cullen, Danyela1, mau-chan, nitzuki, arianna mansen, Dulce amor, MaxiPau, AlejandraZJofre y Reneesme1510, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;) .**


	32. Roto

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Este es un capítulo especial (y creo que el más largo del fic), porque como vereis, es desde el punto de vista de Tony (el padre de Edward), nos cuenta cómo fue su vida al perder a su único hijo y todo lo que pasó después hasta la actualidad.**

**~ Capítulo 32 - Roto ~**

**(PVO Tony)  
><strong>  
>Siempre había sido un hombre correcto, digno, por lo menos lo fui hasta que conocí a Elizabeth Pattinson.<p>

Mi padre Henry Masen, era un científico estadounidense que se mudó a Italia para hacer una investigación, y ahí se casó con mi madre María Antonelli. Ella era de una respetada familia católica italiana, y no hablaba una palabra de inglés. Cuando mi padre decidió que era hora de regresar a los ., ella no discutió, pero sabía que eso significaría que tendría que aprender las costumbres. No mucho tiempo después se convirtieron en residentes permanentes de América, yo nací, y dos años más tarde mi hermana.

Mis padres fueron duros con nosotros, muy estrictos, pero aprecié su severidad, nos enseñó a estar bien educados y nos permitió llegar a ser adultos respetuosos. Al igual que mi padre, me fui a la escuela para ser un científico y me enamoré de la biología. Pero justo después de que consiguiera mi licenciatura, mi hermana murió en un accidente de coche, dejando a mi madre un poco loca. Mi padre murió de insuficiencia cardíaca tres años más tarde, y me dejó solo para cuidar a mi madre.

Me gradué el primeo de mi clase y me mantuve enfocado a honrar la memoria de mi padre por ser tan respetado en mi campo como lo fue en el suyo. Yo como hijo tenía una reputación que mantener, y lo iba a hacer muy bien.

Elizabeth era la chica que trabajaba en la cafetería a la que habitualmente iba por las mañanas. Ella era esa chica que siempre veía y a la que nunca hablaba, pero un día la miré bien. Ella era absolutamente impresionante, con grandes ojos verdes que eran amplios como la luna, y su cabello era del color de la puesta de sol después de un cálido día de verano. Impresionante. Pero ella provenía de una familia de clase baja, y yo nunca la consideraría como una posible pareja, así que no la invité a salir.

Yo estaba trabajando hasta tarde una noche, y en mi camino a casa pasé por la cafetería. Por lo general, estaba cerrada por la tarde, pero vi una luz interior y decidí comprobarlo. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Elizabeth en realidad vivía en la pequeña habitación encima de la tienda. Podía haber sido espeluznante, pero no podía dejar de mirar por la ventana mientras ella bailaba alrededor de la tienda completamente fascinándome. Mirando hacia atrás a esa noche, me di cuenta que me enamoré de ella en ese momento, que nunca había tenido una conversación real con ella, pero era completamente dueña de mi corazón.

Comencé a conducir hacia la tienda todas las noches, con la esperanza de conseguir ver a la mujer que no tenía ni idea de cómo me sujetaba con tanta fuerza, cuando una noche la vi con una bolsa de basura grande dirigiéndose hacia el contenedor de basura del callejón. No era una parte peligrosa de la ciudad, pero había algunos maleantes habituales que merodeaban cerca, así que cuando vi a un hombre que la miraba fijamente como lo hacía yo, la vigilé. Me metí en mi coche y la vi para asegurarme de que la escoria no iba a intentar ninguna cosa, y por supuesto, él la cogió.

Salté del coche más rápido de lo que pensaba que sería humanamente posible, y aparté al repugnante matón lejos de ella cuando estaba bajándose los pantalones.

Elizabeth se conmovió y me dio las gracias una y otra vez, y ya no fue lo mismo. Nos reunimos para el almuerzo al día siguiente, y al día siguiente, y al día siguiente. Ella era todo lo que nunca hubiera querido en una mujer. Ella era burbujeante, excéntrica y fuerte, y tenía demasiada energía. ¿Podrían los adultos tener trastorno de déficit de atención? Pero ella era totalmente cautivadora. Insistió en ser llamada Liz, y se negó a llamarme Anthony. Siempre había odiado el nombre de Tony, era demasiado informal, pero yo estaba tan enamorado de ella, que podía haberme llamado imbécil y le hubiera contestado.

Ella me obligó a soltarme un poco, y yo le traje cierta estabilidad a su vida, nos completábamos mutuamente y dos años después nos casamos. Mi madre la odiaba con pasión. Ella juraba que estaba solamente conmigo por mi dinero, y era cierto que éramos polos opuestos, pero nunca dudé de su amor por mí. Pero sí peleábamos mucho. Después de un año de matrimonio y de constantes peleas, nos separamos. Yo no había hablado con ella en casi dos meses, cuando ella me llamó y me dijo que estaba embarazada. Nos reconciliamos y juré que nunca más nos separaríamos.

Cuando nació nuestro hijo, yo sabía que era imposible amar a algo más que a ese increíble niño. Mi madre, por supuesto, llamó a mi esposa prostituta y dijo que el bebé no era mío.

"¿Cómo podría ser tuyo? Mira el color, eres demasiado oscuro para tener un niño de color claro", dijo con su mal inglés y escupiendo a Liz.

"Madre, es el color de Liz, ¿por qué es eso tan difícil de aceptar?", le dije pero ella sopló y se negó a tocar a Anthony Jr… Nunca tuve dudas de que era mío, yo confiaba en Liz, y aparte de su color, se veía igual que yo. Incluso cuando era niño, Anthony tuvo características muy angulares de nuestra herencia italiana, y una cabeza llena de bastante pelo, que no era prominente en la familia de Liz. La mayoría de los niños relacionados con ella fueron calvos hasta que tuvieron tres años.

Aunque Liz se negaba a llamarme 'Anthony', permitió que nuestro hijo se llamara así: una, porque era menos confuso, y dos, porque pensé que era importante que él supiera su nombre formal, los apodos podrían venir más adelante si así lo deseaba.

Anthony fue todo lo que siempre quise en un hijo, tenía un buen comportamiento y era muy inteligente. Él estaba muy interesado en mi trabajo, y me encontré enseñándole determinados aspectos de la biología que pensé que podría ser capaz de entender, y siempre parecía hacerlo. Cuando tenía seis años, tuvo una prueba de inteligencia y le salió muy alta, por lo que fue colocado en un programa para niños superdotados. Destacó en la música, matemáticas, ciencias, ajedrez, y en casi todas las otras actividades intelectualmente estimulantes, no podía haber estado más orgulloso. Por supuesto, como con todos los niños, tuvo sus momentos, por lo general iniciados por algo que Liz le había permitido hacer.

Él tuvo una rabieta masiva un día porque Liz le había permitido usar su plato de comida como una batería, y yo le dije que no podía. Eso no eran modales en la mesa, y si yo no se los enseñaba, ¿quién lo haría?

"¡Quita esa novela, maldita sea!". Yo a menudo le reñía a Liz. Odiaba esa novela estúpida y sin sentido, y la odiaba aún más cuando mi hijo iba a verla con ella.

"Un poco de drama e historias trágicas de amor nunca hacen daño a nadie", respondió Liz.

No importaba cuán severo o fuerte fuera, Liz rodaba los ojos y hacia caso omiso de lo que ella no estaba de acuerdo. Dios, como amaba a esa mujer.

Habíamos hablado de tener más hijos, pero realmente queríamos centrarnos en Anthony y en su educación. Hablamos de ello cada pocos años y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, Anthony tenía siete años y pensamos que la diferencia de edad sería demasiado, así que me hice una vasectomía.

Era un adicto al trabajo, así que fue bueno tener una esposa que me obligara a dejarlo por un tiempo. A Liz le encantaba ir a bailar. Por lo general, los padres de Liz cuidaban a Anthony cuando salíamos, pero ellos no estaban disponibles esa noche nefasta. La hija adolescente de nuestros vecinos había estado diciendo que quería cuidar a los niños, así que decidimos darle una oportunidad. Ella quería un poco de dinero extra, pero aún más que eso, le gustaba estar con Anthony. Ella dijo que era el más lindo chico que había visto nunca, juró que era más inteligente que ella y pensó que podría enseñarle algunas cosas. Ella se lo tomaba como una broma, pero creo que estaba en lo cierto.

"Bueno, los números de emergencia están al lado del teléfono", le dijo Liz nerviosamente.

"No se preocupe señora Masen, todo va a estar bien. ¿Verdad, Anthony?". Elena dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

"Claro", dijo Anthony mirándola a ella. Yo estaba empezando a pensar que Anthony había tenido un leve flechazo con Elena, lo que era divertido e inquietante al mismo tiempo. Era demasiado joven para estar atraído por las chicas.

"Ahora hijo, confío en que vas a comportarte esta noche. Vete a la cama cuando Elena te diga, y asegúrate de cepillarte los dientes. ¿Vale?"

"Sí papá".

Le acaricié la barbilla con la mano, y tuve una sensación muy incómoda, pero me encogí de hombros. Liz era la paranoica, no yo. Yo no era un hombre excesivamente cariñoso, y Anthony no solía tratar de abrazarme, pero esa noche él mismo se enganchó a mi cintura, así que me agaché y lo abracé con fuerza.

"Papá, por favor, no salgáis esta noche", susurró con su vocecita.

"¿Por qué no? Creo que a tu madre le vendría muy bien salir una noche, ¿no?"

"El monstruo ha estado buscando en las ventanas, y yo no quiero que me coja", dijo inesperadamente. Anthony no era el tipo de niño que se asustaba, sobre todo de tonterías tales como los monstruos. Pero pensé que estaba fingiendo, así que decidí ir junto con él y me puse en cuclillas hacia abajo, para que yo pudiera estar más cerca de su nivel.

"No te preocupes hijo, los monstruos no pueden entrar aquí. Además, Elena es la mejor asesina de monstruos de alrededor. Tu cama es un lugar seguro, así que mientras estés allí, nada te va a pasar".

"¿En serio?", preguntó con sus grandes ojos brillantes de color verde.

"En serio. Te quiero Anthony", dije en voz baja.

"No, mi nombre es Edward", dijo con una sonrisa y luego salió corriendo. Miré a Liz molesto, y se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

"¿Por qué se hace llamar 'Edward'?". Elena preguntó confundida.

"Oh, le gusta hacerse pasar por otras personas a veces. Edward es un personaje de una novela que veo", explicó Liz.

"¡Adiós Edward!", Liz le dijo a Anthony mientras corría por la habitación.

"¿Por qué le animas?". Le pregunté irritado.

"Oh, sólo estoy jugando", dijo ella y luego me besó apasionadamente. "Aligere señor Masen, eso no es diferente de lo que le estabas diciendo de los monstruos", dijo con un guiño mientras me sacaba por la puerta.

No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero me volví y miré a Anthony una vez más antes de irnos. La cosa del 'monstruo' me molestaba más de lo que creía. Eso no era propio de él, pero supongo que los niños a veces dejaban volar su imaginación fuera de ellos.

Le quería más que a cualquier cosa, y a pesar de cualquier tipo de mal humor que yo pudiera tener por cualquier razón, mi hijo siempre me hacía reír, y él lo sabía. Éramos muy cercanos, y el vínculo que sentía por él, era inconmensurable e insustituible.

La noche se prolongó, y por alguna razón, tanto Liz como yo estábamos ansiosos de llegar a casa. Eran alrededor de las nueve y Anthony estaría en la cama, pero aún así decidimos llamar.

"Bueno, señora Masen, ¿le he dicho lo absolutamente impresionante que está esta noche?". Le pregunté mientras le acariciaba. La casa estaba a oscuras, así que me imaginé que Elena estaba viendo una película con las luces apagadas.

"Sólo tres veces", dijo Liz con una risita.

"Bueno, lo siento, estoy atrasado en mi trabajo. Te ves genial", le besé en el cuello."Absolutamente impresionante", le besé de nuevo," y malditamente sexy".

"Es mejor que dejes esas manos mientras estemos en la entrada". Ella me dio un beso en los labios, antes de tirar de mi mano. "Vamos, vamos a liberar a Elena para que ella pueda irse a casa".

"Bueno, podemos terminar esto en nuestra habitación", le dije mientras cogía su trasero. Ella chillaba y se reía mientras corría hacia la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y la mantuve abierta para que pudiera pasar ella en primer lugar. Encendió las luces y antes de que pudiera poner un pie en la sala, ella empezó a gritar. En el suelo había sangre cuajada, estridente y con un olor muy fuerte, que sólo había visto en las películas de terror, así que entré al salón para ver lo que estaba mal.

"Oh. Dios. Mío".

Corrí hacia Elena, que yacía en un charco de sangre junto al sofá, con la esperanza de despertarla, y comprobar su pulso... no había pulso, llevaba muerta durante más de una hora por lo menos. Me sentía mal, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando me volví hacia mi mujer desesperada, que estaba vomitando por toda la cocina mientras sostenía el teléfono, mi único pensamiento fue Anthony. Corrí a su habitación y todo era un desastre. Su cama estaba en el lado opuesto de la habitación, y las cubiertas estaban por el suelo.

"¡Anthony!". Grité con la esperanza que estuviera escondido en algún lugar. Corrí a la sala de al lado, y vi a un muchacho adolescente tirado en el suelo, en otro charco de sangre. Me agaché para sentir su pulso, y había un golpeteo lento pero constante. Traté de despertarlo, y por suerte, empezó a toser.

"¿Qué ha pasado, dónde está mi hijo?". Le pregunté frenéticamente, pero él no podía hablar. Cogí una toalla y la puse en sus heridas, pero no había mucho más que pudiera hacer.

"Liz, ¿has llamado a la ambulancia? ¡Este muchacho está vivo, necesita ayuda!", pero ella no respondió. Salí corriendo a la sala de estar, y la vi acurrucada en el balón que había en la esquina de la sala, sacudiéndose violentamente. "Cariño, ¿has llamado a la policía?", le pregunté en voz baja. Ella simplemente seguía meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, pero no respondía.

Cogí el teléfono de su mano, y empecé a marcar. "¡Anthony!". Grité una vez más mientras el teléfono estaba sonando. Corrí por toda la casa, buscándole en armarios y debajo de las camas, con la esperanza de que todavía estuviera en la casa en algún lugar. Le dije a la policía todo lo que sabía, que no era mucho, y el oficial apareció por primera vez cinco minutos después.

Más policías aparecieron después de unos minutos más, y luego apareció la ambulancia para llevar al muchacho adolescente al hospital. Dos ambulancias más vinieron poco después, uno para llevarse el cuerpo cubierto de Elena, y la otra para Liz, que aún no respondía.

Me senté en la cocina mientras un policía me interrogaba, y una docena más buscaba por la casa cualquier tipo de prueba o signo de mi hijo, pero era como si simplemente hubiera desaparecido.

Yo me quedé en un hotel los próximos días, y después la casa fue barrida completamente por si había alguna pista adicional, yo pensaba seriamente que ese sitio era el peor de todos. Liz pasó tres semanas en un hospital psiquiátrico, antes de que finalmente fuera liberada con una alta dosis de antidepresivos. No hubo noticias de Anthony durante ese tiempo, pero no perdí la esperanza de que sería encontrado con vida. Si no había cuerpo significaba que tenía que estar en alguna parte...ya fuera vivo o muerto.

"Lo siento señor y señora Masen, el cuerpo de su hijo ha sido encontrado en un barranco a cinco millas de distancia", dijo el oficial con lástima, pero yo no quería su lástima, porque no lo creía.

"No, váyase a la mierda. ¡Mi hijo no está muerto!". Le dije con desesperación.

"Lo siento, señor", dijo, lo que me molestó. Lo cogí por el cuello y le pedí que me llevara con él.

Cuando llegamos a la morgue, tiraron de la sábana hacia abajo y expusieron un cuerpo muy mutilado de un niño. Estaba irreconocible, pero ajustable a la altura y al peso de Anthony, por no hablar de que llevaba los zapatos favoritos de Anthony, que eran de Spiderman.

Di un paso atrás y sacudí la cabeza violentamente. "No... ¡NO!". Grité y caí al suelo maldiciendo a Dios, y en todo lo que podía pensar. Me fui a casa en un sueño, y me obligué a decirle a mi esposa que nuestro hijo estaba muerto. Todo parecía irreal, como una pesadilla horrible de la que no podía despertar.

Liz no lloró por la noticia, ella no tenía nada en su interior como para llorar. Ella simplemente se levantó y se acercó a nuestra habitación sin decir una palabra, y de ahí no se movió durante tres días seguidos.

Era como si la vida se hubiera detenido. A pesar de que lo sepultamos y la familia nos consoló, verdaderamente nunca aceptamos que se había ido. Era como si siguiéramos esperando que apareciera a través de la puerta y nos dijera que sólo estaba escondido. El tiempo no tenía sentido, y a pesar de que la casa fue limpiada profesionalmente, no podíamos movernos por allí. Cada recuerdo que teníamos de nuestro hijo se llevó a cabo en esa casa, cada cumpleaños se había celebrado allí. Cuando todo estaba bastante tranquilo, todavía podía oír su risa haciendo eco por el pasillo. Simplemente no podíamos dejar la casa.

Los meses se convirtieron en años, y yo de alguna manera intenté seguir adelante. Liz había estado varias temporadas en hospitales psiquiátricos en los últimos años, principalmente debido a su depresión e intentos de suicidio. La luz y la alegría habían desaparecido por completo de sus ojos, pero con el tiempo, ella también encontró una manera de intentar seguir adelante. Sabíamos que nunca superaríamos la muerte de nuestro hijo, pero decidí ayudar a los niños desaparecidos y abusados, y creé una fundación en nombre de mi hijo.

Salíamos de la cama cada día y hacíamos nuestra rutina lo mejor que podíamos, pero nunca avanzábamos. Siempre esperábamos. Esperábamos respuestas, como una especie de absolución, y nos dimos cuenta de que nunca llegarían. Teníamos que encontrar al hijo de puta que mató a Anthony y a Elena, pero no había pruebas ni nada para seguir adelante.

Nunca contamos el paso de los años. Nunca tuvimos la discusión de la edad que habría tenido ese año en su cumpleaños, y nunca fuimos a su tumba. A veces me odiaba porque nunca lo visitaba, pero no podía pensar en que el cuerpo quemado y destruido que vi en la morgue, era mi hijo.

Siempre esperando.

Nos mantuvimos en contacto con los Gilbert a lo largo de los años. No habían hecho algo mejor de lo que habíamos hecho nosotros, pero trataban de recordar las cosas buenas de su hija. Ellos rezaban por su vida, en lugar de estar atrapados en ese momento, y en los millones de otros momentos que su hija debería haber vivido para ver. Pero al igual que nosotros, anhelaban respuestas, pero sin ellas, no sabíamos cómo avanzar.

Así que seguimos esperando.

Sabía que algún día, de alguna manera, encontraríamos algo. Pero luego pensé en los millones de asesinatos sin resolver y me di cuenta de que nunca sabríamos lo que pasó esa terrible noche.

Y luego, la espera finalmente terminó.

"Hola, necesito hablar con vosotros, ¿podéis venir a cenar?". Mary Gilbert nos llamó y nos preguntó de repente. Estuvimos en contacto durante esos años, pero no como para irnos de cena como amigos.

"Claro, ¿va todo bien?". Le pregunté porque tenía un tono extraño en su voz.

"Te lo explicaré cuando lleguéis aquí", dijo enigmáticamente.

Fuimos a su casa y escuchamos a Mary mientras explicaba cómo Anthony fue encontrado con vida, cerca de Seattle, Washington.

No sabíamos qué pensar, o cómo actuar, o incluso si de verdad creíamos algo de eso. Llamé al jefe de la policía que descubrió la identidad de Anthony, pero fue muy seco y reticente para contarme toda la información. Me di cuenta de que en realidad él lo conocía personalmente, pero me dijo que había algunas cuestiones jurídicas, ya que había estado en la cárcel por un tiempo. Le pedí más respuestas, pero él dijo que no tenía esa libertad para divulgar más detalles.

Liz y yo tomamos el primer vuelo disponible a Washington, pero nos encontramos con un callejón sin salida. Nadie nos dio ninguna respuesta o nos permitía verlo, ni siquiera podíamos llamarlo por teléfono. Él era un adulto y tenía que 'querer' reunirse con nosotros. Utilizaron la palabra "adulto" pero eso no se registraba en mi mente. Lógicamente, yo sabía que tenía que ser ya mayor de edad, sabía exactamente cuántos años tenía, pero no podía verlo como algo más que mi pequeño niño de siete años de edad.

Nos dieron instrucciones para volver a casa, y esperar a ver si él decidía contactar con nosotros en una fecha posterior. Al final, Mary llamó y nos dijo que iba a venir a vernos, pero no sabíamos exactamente cuándo. Yo no estaba seguro de cómo o por qué Mary tenía esa información, pero yo estaba agradecido de todas formas.

El timbre sonó una tarde, y estábamos esperando un paquete, así que no pensamos mucho. Liz abrió la puerta, y sus sollozos me dijeron que algo andaba mal. Corrí a la puerta para ver a un hombre alto, que parecía seguirle la corriente a mi histérica mujer dándole palmaditas en la espalda a la ligera. Me tomó un minuto entender exactamente quién era ese hombre. Puse mi mano sobre mi cara, y traté de contener mis lágrimas, pero era inútil y se extendieron por mi cara.

Liz se retiró y acunó su rostro entre sus manos. "Estás realmente aquí. ¿Estás realmente vivo y en tu hogar después de tanto tiempo?".

Él asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, y luego se hizo a un lado y me dejó abrazar a mi niño. "Bienvenido a casa hijo, por favor entrad".

Era tan surrealista tener mi hijo en casa de nuevo, sobre todo porque nunca pensé en él como un adulto. Él murió como un niño, así que nunca consideré como se vería ahora, o la altura que podría tener, pero el hombre de pie en frente de nosotros era definitivamente nuestro Anthony, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Era incómodo, por decir algo, pero realmente no me importaba, estaba vivo y eso es lo único que importaba. De repente, sin previo aviso, salió corriendo de la casa y se fue andando por la calle. Liz salió tras él, pero yo estaba tan aturdido que me quedé en la casa como un tonto idiota.

Liz volvió sola, mirando horrorizada.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Tenía miedo de esta casa", dijo lentamente. "Todo este tiempo pensé que teníamos que estar aquí, porque esta era su casa, pero yo ni siquiera pensé en cómo podría molestarle. Vio como asesinaron a Elena aquí, los Gilbert se niegan a venir aquí, deberíamos haber sido más... "

"Liz, cálmate. Vamos a ver a Mary y ver si ella sabe dónde puede haber ido", le dije, tratando de calmar su pánico.

Mary dijo que debería volver allí, y que podríamos esperarle en la sala de estar o en la parte delantera. Ella parecía tener un poco de compañía en la sala por lo que no queríamos molestarle, entonces decidimos esperar en la parte delantera. Efectivamente, un taxi se detuvo en la casa y Anthony salió.

Nos disculpamos con él por lo de nuestra casa y luego nos fuimos todos a sentarnos juntos y a hablar. No quería agobiarle con preguntas acerca de qué tipo de vida había estado viviendo, así que nos sentamos un rato en un incómodo silencio.

"Así que, bueno, lo siento, no te he preguntado tu nombre antes", preguntó Liz inesperadamente. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que había una mujer joven con Anthony, y me preguntaba cuándo exactamente se había dado cuenta Liz.

"Oh, lo siento. Mi nombre es Bella", dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amistosa. Instintivamente miré su mano y vi cómo parecía estar casi pegada a la de mi hijo.

"Entonces, ¿sois pareja?". Liz preguntó con curiosidad, era la pregunta exacta que yo tenía.

"Sí, nos vamos a casar pronto".

Realmente no tenía idea de qué esperar cuando se trataba de Anthony, pero por alguna razón me sorprendió por completo que estuviera comprometido. Y luego nos enteramos de que Bella era la sobrina de Mary y me sorprendí, simplemente. Pero nada fue más sorprendente, cuando una niña llegó corriendo y llamó 'papi' a mi hijo.

Tuvimos una acalorada conversación sobre que Anthony quería ser llamado 'Edward', lo que me hizo mirar a Liz con amargura. Sabía que su maldita novela le había afectado. Yo no estaba seguro de por qué me molestaba tanto, pero odiaba que no fuera llamado por su nombre. Era como si hubiera abandonado por completo su verdadero yo. Pero esa niña preciosa entró y me hizo olvidar por completo cualquier tensión que sentía.

Enterré mis emociones cuando me di cuenta de que mi niño se había convertido en padre en mi ausencia, y que yo era abuelo. Pensamos que todas las generaciones futuras que se habíamos perdido cuando Anthony fue apartado de nosotros, pero ahí estaba él, vivo y con un hijo propio. No había palabras...

Jugamos con Carlie y tuvimos conversaciones informales durante los próximos días, pero nuestro tiempo se había terminado.

Liz trató que se quedaran más tiempo, pero Anthony dijo algo de su libertad condicional, lo que me recordó que había estado en la cárcel.

"¿Por qué... por qué estabas en la cárcel?". Le pregunté.

Bella se puso incómoda, pero Anthony se mantuvo casi sin emociones. "Yo estaba en la cárcel por violación", dijo bruscamente.

Estaba entumecido por el shock. Mi mente inmediatamente se fue a la noche en la que salvé a Liz de ser violada, y no podía comprender que mi hijo se hubiera convertido en exactamente el mismo tipo de monstruo que más despreciaba.

Anthony salió de la casa, y yo no me atreví a ir tras él. Bella parecía arrepentida, pero no sorprendida en absoluto, y luego procedió a tratar de defenderlo. Yo no podía creer cómo una mujer podía aceptar algo así.

Y luego otra bomba, probablemente más confusa todavía. Bella, era en realidad su víctima, y su padre no parecía tener ninguna emoción. Nuestra nieta fue concebida a partir de la violación, y todo era muy difícil de controlar.

Pasé los próximos meses agonizando y luchando dentro de mí mismo, pensando en cómo mi hijo pudo ser capaz de un acto tan atroz. Él no era un niño cuando fue secuestrado, él sabía el bien y el mal y siempre me aseguré de que él supiera que los delitos contra las mujeres eran inexcusables.

Esa no era la vida que quería para mi hijo, no era así como se suponía que debía resultar, y por mi parte, no podía entender cómo el jefe Swan le permitía respirar el mismo aire que su hija sabiendo lo que hizo. Por supuesto que quería a mi hijo, pero yo estaba muy enfadado. Algun demonio entró en mi casa, asesinó a Elena, destruyó la vida de un joven que se encontraba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, y luego mató todo lo bueno que había en Anthony.

Liz siguió llamando a Bella para mantenerse en contacto con Carlie, pero nunca hablaba de Anthony. Por mucho que me enfermara lo que había hecho, me sentía aliviado cada vez que Liz hablaba con ella, porque a pesar de que Anthony nunca se ponía, yo sabía que Bella nos hubiera dicho si había algo mal en él.

Era como perderle de nuevo, excepto que esta vez, yo sabía dónde estaba y yo no podía llegar a él. No podía salir de la prisión en la que mi propia culpa me había encerrado, debería haber escuchado a Anthony la noche en la que me pidió que no saliera, haberle creído cuando dijo que un monstruo lo estaba mirando desde fuera, pero no lo hice, y dejé que ese monstruo robara su inocencia.

...

El hijo de puta que se llevó a Anthony finalmente tuvo un juicio, y no había manera de que me perdiera eso. Volamos a Washington y alquilamos una habitación de hotel. Mientras durara el juicio, estaríamos allí. Le dije a Liz que se quedara, que no tenía necesidad de oír lo que realmente le pasó a nuestro hijo, pero ella se negó. Me preocupaba su inestabilidad mental, pero quería estar allí, y lo entendía.

Nos sentamos en la parte de atrás y vimos que Anthony estaba allí con Bella y su padre, pero también había un montón de otras personas a su alrededor.

Luego trajeron al monstruo.

Liz me cogió la mano, y yo estaba agradecido de que ella estuviera allí para tranquilizarme, porque yo estaba a punto de estallar y matar a ese hijo de puta ahí mismo. Lo reconocí. Trabajó en la casa con la compañía que había venido a pintar, y luego mi enfado creció diez veces. Ese hijo de puta había trabajado muy cerca de mí y yo lo había dejado pasar.

Cuando empezó a hablar con Anthony y lo llamaba su "hijo" me perdí. Me levanté, pero Liz me sujetó con todo su peso para que no llegara a atacar a ese hijo de puta.

"Que la justicia haga su trabajo. Si él se queda en libertad, entonces podrás matarle", me dijo en voz baja. La miré asombrado por esa gravedad, pero ambos sabíamos que no había manera de que dejaran libre a esa cosa con lo que hizo. Así que sí, si alguna vez fuera puesto en libertad, yo no dudaría en matarlo... y lo haría poco a poco.

Ver los videos fue pura tortura. No sabía que existía tal mal en la vida, y el hecho de que mi hijo hubiera sufrido eso y siguiera funcionando, me daba más miedo que otra cosa. Liz sólo vio un cuerpo muerto y completamente se perdió, y yo estaba más preocupado por perder a mi hijo con su propia angustia post-traumática de lo que estuve cuando desapareció. Por mucho que me odiaba por pensar eso, la muerte habría sido una alternativa más fácil que la vida que Anthony se vio obligado a vivir.

Me faltaba el aire, por lo que salí de la habitación rápidamente. Después de un rato, decidí ir al baño pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, lo cual era extraño, así que esperé. Unos minutos más pasaron, y la puerta se abrió de repente y alguien me golpeó.

"Ah mierda, lo siento", dijo Anthony al salir, pero cuando vio que era yo, volvió a su expresión de puro odio.

"Está bien", dije en voz baja. Era un completo desconocido para mí, y sin embargo él era mi hijo. Pensé en su vida y en lo que me gustaría poder apartar lo malo lejos de él. Cada dolor, cada vez que había llorado, y aún más cuando las lágrimas se agotaron. ¿En qué pensaría en ese entonces para entender lo que le sucedió, sería capaz de entenderlo? ¿Creía que su madre y yo habíamos dejado de amarlo, pensaría que lo habíamos olvidado? Quise cogerle en mis brazos, pero ya no era mi niño. Creció, sobrevivió, ¿pero a qué coste?

Más tarde, Liz y yo fuimos a cenar, pero apenas nos dijimos dos palabras el uno al otro.

"¡Abuela, abuelo!". Me sorprendió por completo ver a Carlie venir con entusiasmo a nuestra mesa. Hacía meses desde que la habíamos visto, y ella era la medicina exacta de Liz y yo la necesitaba en ese momento. Ella se parecía tanto a Anthony, que era como si todavía estuviera allí, y la inocencia que perdió cuando fue llevado aún viviera en ella. "Vamos, vamos", le dijo a Liz y la cogió de la mano.

No estaba seguro de a dónde la llevaba, pero luego Liz volvió y dijo que habíamos sido invitados a cenar con Anthony en la sala trasera.

Nos presentaron a todas las personas que habían ayudado a nuestro hijo en los últimos diez años, y aunque yo estaba agradecido por su presencia en su vida, no pude evitar sentir celos de que ellos estuvieran allí, y nosotros no. ¿Por qué estas personas no cuestionaban su identidad?, ¿por qué no nos reunimos con nuestro hijo antes? Tenía sólo dieciséis años cuando se encontró con los Cullen, ¿por qué no lo llevaron a las autoridades y nos lo enviaron a casa con nosotros?, ¿por qué...?

Él no habló con nosotros, pero yo no podía apartar mis ojos de él.

El segundo día del juicio fue peor que el primero. Durante los videos, miré instintivamente a Anthony delante de mí, y yo no podía creer lo que veía, en realidad estaba riéndose mientras las chicas en la pantalla estaban siendo asesinadas. Eso fue todo, él necesitaba ayuda y yo no podía sentarme y no decir nada.

Vi a Bella caminando sin Anthony por el vestíbulo, así que decidí confrontarla.

"Sólo quería hablar contigo acerca de Anth... o sea de Edward. Liz y yo no teníamos ni idea de qué tipo de tortura había pasado, y nosotros... sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que estaba recibiendo la ayuda mental que necesitaba".

Bella se puso de inmediato a la defensiva, y comprendí por qué. Ella sabía que yo estaba enfermo por su relación con Anthony, pero esperaba que se diera cuenta de que era justo que me preocupara por ella y por Anthony.

"Mira, yo soy un hombre muy conservador, con la moral alta, creo que sabes eso de mí", dije, y ella asintió con la cabeza, así que continué. . "Creo que Edward necesita estar en un hospital mental. No es seguro para él que se mezcle con la sociedad cuando tiene el potencial de romperse en cualquier momento".

Había pasado mucho tiempo alrededor de los hospitales mentales y psiquiátricos, y yo sabía lo importante que eran. Anthony había experimentado muchas más crisis que Liz, pero los hospitales eran necesarios para ella, así que sólo podía imaginar lo desesperadamente que él necesitaba estar en una instalación así. En algún lugar donde no podía lastimar a nadie, sólo a sí mismo.

Bella se negó a escucharme y actuó como si cada palabra que le había dicho fuera un ataque personal. Tal vez mis palabras habían salido mal, yo no era el mejor en expresarme, pero necesitaba que entendiera que yo sólo quería que Anthony obtuviera ayuda, porque lo amaba y no quería verlo por el camino por el que Liz había ido.

"No he venido aquí para molestarte, sólo quiero que mi hijo esté en algún lugar donde no pueda lastimarse o lastimar a otros, nunca más". Pero eso le molestó aún más.

Bella explicó los detalles de cómo su hija fue concebida, y el trauma que ambos se vieron obligados a tener sólo me hizo creer que necesitaba mucha más ayuda mental que la que estaban recibiendo. Era evidente que se amaban, pero a veces las personas eran más capaces de curarse cuando estaban aparte. ¿Cómo podrían alguna vez tener una relación normal y sana si no se daba tiempo y espacio para ir más allá de sus abusos?

"Bueno, cuando hemos tenido relaciones sexuales en el armario del conserje hace una hora, seguro que no estaba pensando en eso. Yo diría que estábamos perfectamente bien en ese armario. Vivimos juntos, tenemos más intimidad física de lo normal".

Negué con la cabeza. "Tienes que ver lo mala que es esa relación, y si no lo haces, realmente espero que lo averigües antes de que ambos estéis perdidos y os quiten a Carlie", le dije preocupado.

Se puso aún más molesta, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Mientras la veía salir, me di cuenta de que había perdido totalmente alguna posibilidad de ser parte de la vida de mi hijo. Si ella me odiaba, entonces no habría manera de que me dieran una oportunidad un día.

¿Qué diablos acababa de hacer?

Vi una multitud en torno a Anthony, y todos ellos le daban palmaditas en la espalda y lo abrazaban con fuerza, solidariamente, y yo quería ir más allá de lo que Liz y yo estábamos con él.

Volvimos a la sala, y fue el turno de Anthony para declarar.

"Por favor diga su nombre para el jurado", instruyó el fiscal de distrito.

"Edward Cullen".

Cuando Anthony dijo que se llamaba 'Edward Cullen', fue como una daga en mi corazón. Él era mi hijo, no de los Cullen, pero luego me di cuenta de que en realidad no lo era. Yo en verdad lo había perdido, y me tenía que culpar. Había muchas cosas que debería haber hecho de otra manera.

"Uh, este es un proceso legal, por lo que necesitamos su nombre legal".

"Oh, eh...", se detuvo, como si tuviera que tratar de recordar cual era su nombre de nacimiento. "Anthony Masen Jr.", dijo al fin, y yo no pude evitar que mi corazón se parara al escucharlo. Era la primera vez que le oía decir su verdadero nombre, y en realidad me llené de lágrimas por eso.

Anthony procedió a contar su historia, y me sorprendió por completo. Fue la vez que más le había oído hablar en una sola sesión, incluso cuando era niño nunca había hablado tanto porque él siempre estaba pensando. Parecía mirar a Bella de vez en cuando, pero aparte de esos breves momentos de incertidumbre, tenía un carácter fuerte y valiente, todo lo que yo siempre esperaba que tuviera. Yo estaba equivocado acerca de él, no estaba roto y no necesitaba hospitalización, de hecho, yo estaba seguro de que en ese momento, era la persona más fuerte que había visto nunca.

El abogado defensor era un idiota, y yo no podía creer que se le permitiera ejercer la abogacía. Yo estaba furioso, pero Anthony mantenía la calma completamente. Yo estaba asombrado por él, y me di cuenta de que era mucho más valiente y sabio de lo que jamás podría ser yo.

"Señor Masen, puede volver a su asiento", dijo el juez.

Fuimos excusados por unos días, así que volví al hotel y sólo grité como un bebé. Liz me sostuvo durante un tiempo y me di cuenta de cómo me había sostenido sólo de un hilo durante tanto tiempo. Tuve que ser fuerte cuando Liz se rompió, pero no pude aguantar más, me había convertido en un perdedor, y Liz estaba allí para apoyarme. Lloré durante dos días seguidos, sin poder moverme de la cama o incluso comer. Me sentí mal todo el tiempo, y comencé a cuestionar mi propia cordura.

De alguna manera, logré reponerme el viernes. Demasiado había ocurrido, que me mataran si me perdía la sentencia. Aaron era culpable, no había duda de eso, la decisión estaba sólo en la medida de su castigo.

"¡Todos de pie!"

Nos pusimos de pie y esperamos a que el juez tomara su asiento. Juré entonces que si Jameson recibía sólo la prisión sin libertad condicional, no me detendría hasta que ese hijo de puta estuviera muerto.

"¿Han llegado a su veredicto?", el juez preguntó al representante del jurado.

"Lo tenemos, señoría".

"Espere", dijo Aaron repente y se levantó. "Sea cual sea mi destino, me gustaría señalar cómo he salvado a todas y cada una de esas mujeres para que se liberaran del pecado. Y en cuanto a mi hijo, él es un hombre mucho más justo de lo que jamás podría haber sido sin mi participación. Te amo hijo mío, y algún día, caminaremos juntos a las puertas del cielo, y seremos saludados como amigos unidos por la causa".

Ok, me rompí.

Yo sabía que iba a perderme la primera vez que se pusiera de pie, pero no pude controlarme. Me abalancé sobre él con una rabia ciega, y empecé a golpearle. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el guardia de seguridad me apartara, pero eso sólo provocó un caos que nunca esperé. Bajé de mi enfurecimiento, justo a tiempo para ver a la sala del tribunal en una pelea masiva.

Al parecer, no fui el único que se rompió. Todas las familias de sus víctimas parecieron agruparse y había un montón de gente en el lugar donde Aaron había estado de pie. El guardia que me tenía, fue pateado por alguien y así me dejaron ir. El juez y el jurado salieron de la habitación de forma rápida y yo busqué a Liz. Ella se movía cerca de la pared de atrás, aterrada, pero bien, así que luego miré a mi hijo.

En realidad él me miró brevemente, y luego volvió su atención a Bella. Él la cogió por la cintura protegiéndola, y luego tiró de ella hacia la salida. Yo sabía que mi hijo era un hombre, pero me había dado cuenta por fin de lo "hombre" que era. Amaba a Bella, y a los demás miembros de su familia, y él iba a hacer todo lo necesario para protegerlos de la gente de los disturbios.

Corrí a buscar a Liz, y luego la acompañé fuera de la sala mientras veía a un montón de policías en el asalto con escudos y cascos de todo el cuerpo. Iban un poco por encima, pero yo no los culpaba por ser cauteloso.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?". Oí al jefe Swan decir, después de que su grupo estuviera todo reunido.

"Supongo que alguien se rompió", dijo Bella y me miró con sus cejas levantadas. Yo sabía lo que quería decir cuando ella me miró de esa manera. Nuestra confrontación unos días antes era acerca de cómo me preocupaba que Anthony se perdiera, pero allí estaba yo, perdido por completo.

"Sí, creo que mucha gente se rompió", Esme estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Todos esperaron alrededor de tres horas en silencio, mientras se despejaba la sala y finalmente el juez regresó. Los que se marcharon, volvieron a entrar, pero Aaron ya no estaba en la habitación. Pensé que iba a ser arrestado por mi arrebato, pero muchos se habían sumado así que ni siquiera recordaban quién había empezado. Algunos fueron detenidos, mientras que otros se vieron obligados a marcharse, pero por suerte, nadie me dijo nada.

"Bueno, nunca en todos mis años como juez he visto nada como esto. Me hubiera sorprendido menos si el hombre hubiera sido puesto en libertad con sencillez, pero esto es ridículo. No sabemos el veredicto del señor Jameson, pero debemos continuar de todos modos. El veredicto por favor", dijo el juez al representante del jurado.

"Nosotros, el jurado, declaramos al acusado inocente, por razones de locura".

Si no hubiera habido ya un levantamiento, sin duda lo hubiera habido ahora. ¿Qué clase de idiotas insensibles estaban en el jurado? Yo estaba poniéndome rojo absolutamente. Miré a mi hijo, y él estaba tranquilamente susurrándole algo a Bella, que parecía tener lágrimas en los ojos. Era reconfortante porque él tenía el control total de sí mismo. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras hablaba con ella, y luego acarició su mejilla, lo que la hizo sonreír a pesar de sus lágrimas.

"Orden, orden", dijo el juez. "Orden en la sala... Ahora, por favor, ¿cuál es la pena?", el juez preguntó al representante del jurado.

"Será condenado a una vida obligatoria en el psiquiátrico de alta seguridad de Arkham".

"Muy bien", golpeó su mazo del juez. "La próxima audiencia en relación con este caso, sobre el cómplice de asesinato Anthony Masen Jr., será en dos semanas a partir de ahora", dijo el juez, y luego nos excusó a todos.

**Bueno, aquí os lo dejo que me voy ya mismo, el domingo nos leemossss, besos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan, missju, Greendoe, SalyLuna, Maya Cullen Masen, maira25, adx-25, AlinPattz, Blind Wish, meli-malfoy-cullen, yesi, Hoshii446, rosa masen cullen, Danyela1, mau-chan, nitzuki, arianna mansen, Dulce amor, MaxiPau, AlejandraZJofre, Reneesme1510, Rakel, LILI45, paramorizita, jhazy-malfoy-patts, Marieel, AnitaPattzCullenPacker, si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;) .**


	33. Pasando página

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Ainsss, ya estoy aquí, acabo de llegar y lo primero que hago es subiros el capi, eh, jejeje, ale, aqui os lo dejo ;)**

**~ Capítulo 33 - Pasando página ~**

**(BPOV)**

"Espere", dijo Aaron de repente, y se levantó. "Sea cual sea mi destino, me gustaría señalar cómo he salvado a todas y cada una de esas mujeres para que se liberaran del pecado. Y en cuanto a mi hijo, él es un hombre mucho más justo de lo que jamás podría haber sido sin mi participación. Te amo hijo mío, y algún día, caminaremos juntos a las puertas del cielo, y seremos saludados como amigos unidos por la causa".

No podía creer las palabras que estaba escuchando. ¿Por qué diablos estaban permitiendo que ese demonio hablara? Lo que sucedió después fue un puro caos. Miré a Edward para asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero él miró más allá de mí con los ojos muy abiertos, así que me volví para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Tony Masen había pillado a Aaron y lo estaba golpeando. El guardia le apartó, pero eso hizo que otros en el público se agitaran más. Los padres, amigos y otros seres queridos de las muertas, atacaban no sólo a Aaron, sino también al guardia que Tony se quitó de encima.

"Mierda", Edward dijo en voz baja para sí mismo. "Vamos, salgamos de aquí", dijo y me llevó junto con el resto de nuestra familia, fuera de la sala del tribunal.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?", Charlie dijo estupefacto.

"Supongo que alguien se rompió", le dije mientras miraba a Tony, que nos había seguido fuera de la sala.

"Sí, creo que mucha gente se rompió", acordó Esme.

Edward me preguntó si estaba bien un par de veces, pero en su mayor parte, todos estábamos bastante tranquilos mientras despejaban la sala. Finalmente, nos volvimos a reunir y el juez volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Aaron había sido retirado de la sala, esperaba verlo en una bolsa para cadáveres, y el juez preguntó por el veredicto.

"Nosotros, el jurado, declaramos al acusado inocente, por razones de locura".

Se me cortó la respiración, y yo sentía que iba a tener un ataque al corazón. ¿Cómo podría el jurado encontrarlo inocente? Como si pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos, Edward habló para tranquilizarme.

"Shh cariño, está bien. Esto es realmente una buena cosa".

Estaba a punto de discutir con él, pero luego continuó.

"El hecho de que le hayan declarado inocente, no quiere decir que vaya a ser puesto en libertad. Te lo prometo, nunca va a salir", dijo en voz baja.

"Orden en la sala... Ahora, por favor, ¿cuál es la pena?", el juez preguntó al representante del jurado.

"Será condenado a una vida obligatoria en el psiquiátrico de alta seguridad de Arkham".

"¿Ves?", Edward dijo en voz baja. "Ellos van a ponerlo en un lugar en el que hasta Hannibal Lecter tendría miedo de estar".

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso. Edward tenía razón, no importaba que él no fuera a la cárcel real, Aaron pagaría por sus crímenes, y nunca sería puesto en libertad.

"Bueno, creo que incluso Aníbal llamaría a Aaron loco", le dije contra sus labios mientras me besaba.

Pero entonces yo estaba preocupada. Si el sistema había decidido que Aaron fuera inocente, entonces ¿qué significa esto para el caso de Edward? Todos nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, no muy seguros de cómo nos sentíamos, cuando nos cruzamos con Tony.

"Edward, ¿estás bien?", preguntó preocupado.

"Sí, estoy bien", dijo Edward y luego abrió la puerta de nuestro coche, así que entré.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?". Tony prácticamente declaró.

Edward me miró, y luego miró de nuevo a Tony. "No, tenemos que irnos. Carlie no ha estado mucho en casa últimamente, así que queremos ir a recogerla a la escuela. Tal vez en otro momento", dijo y caminó alrededor del coche para irse al asiento del conductor. Miré a Tony, cuyos ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y de pesar, y me sentí muy mal por él, a pesar de las cosas que me había dicho.

Recogimos a Carlie de la escuela, y los tres nos fuimos a cenar. Nos reímos mientras Carlie describía cómo Ángela y Ben peleaban por los preparativos de su boda, durante dos horas seguidas.

"Le dije a Ben que Ángela tenía razón, pero él no me creyó", dijo Carlie mientras Edward y yo seguíamos riéndonos.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que Ángela estaba en lo cierto?". Edward le preguntó.

"Pues que las mujeres siempre tienen la razón", dijo seria.

"Has estado demasiado tiempo con Rose", dijo Edward, mientras sacudía la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"No papá, tú eres el que me dijo eso", dijo confundida. Yo escupí el agua de mi boca sin control.

"¿Qué? Yo nunca haría una declaración así", bromeó

"Sí, tu dijiste que mamá siempre tiene la razón y las mujeres saben más que los hombres".

Edward pensó por un minuto. "Bueno, yo recuerdo haber dicho que mamá siempre tiene la razón, pero no recuerdo el resto".

"Sí, ¿eh? Tu dijiste..."

"Shhh, cariño, supuestamente iba a ser nuestro secreto. Y no le repitas nunca nada de esto al tío Emmett", le advirtió, y ella se rió.

... ...

Tenía miedo de relajarme sabiendo que el segundo juicio de Edward iba a venir, pero él no estaba preocupado y me rogó que confiara en que todo estaría bien.

El fin de semana siguiente me reuní con Ángela para ayudarle con algunos de los planes de su boda.

"Ooo, estas son buenas", le dije señalando algunas copas de cristal de champán.

"Sí, claro, pero esas están fuera de mi rango de precios", dijo Ángela rápidamente.

"Oh, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta, lo siento".

"Wow, nunca pensé que vería el día en el que Bella Swan no se estresara sobre el precio de algo", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé", me quejé y dejé caer la cabeza hacia abajo vergonzosamente. "Son esas malditas mujeres Cullen, se están convirtiendo en una mala influencia para mí".

Ángela se echó a reír. "Puede haber cosas peores que no tener que preocuparse por el dinero nunca más".

"Ugh. Odio a la gente como Jessica Stanley que piensa que sólo estoy con Edward por su dinero".

"¿A quién le importa los imbéciles que piensan como Jessica? Tú eres feliz, y te mereces tener menos estrés, por una vez. Creo que es increíble que Edward quiera manteneros a ti y a Carlie, mientras que tú vas a la escuela a tiempo completo, mereces ser mantenida. Por lo tanto, basta del tema, ¿qué está pasando con tu boda?"

"Ugh", me quejé de nuevo. "No sé, le dije a Alice que ella era libre para prepararla. Me gustaría que pudiéramos ir al ayuntamiento o algo. Sólo quiero casarme. No me importa tener una boda real".

"Eso lo he oído ya. Pero mirarás atrás algún día y con mucho gusto estarás contenta por tenerla. Apuesto a que cuando Edward te vea vestida con el traje que Alice escogerá para ti, ni siquiera será capaz de pensar en eso, ni en la ceremonia", Ángela bromeó.

"Lo sé, él está caliente todo el tiempo", le dije tratando de sonar molesta, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

"Realmente ha cambiado últimamente".

"Sí, pero estoy muy feliz por eso. No es que no lo ame absolutamente, pero ahora, él es mucho más seguro y firme, es sólo un gran giro".

"Sí, apuesto a que lo es. También me gusta cuando Ben toma el control en el dormitorio. Por supuesto, cuando estamos fuera de la habitación, quiero que haga todo lo que yo le pido".

"Y estoy segura de que él hace, ¿no?". Le dije con una sonrisa.

"Sí, yo llevo los pantalones en la relación, pero hey, alguien tiene que hacerlo".

"Bueno, me alegro de no tener que llevar los pantalones, estoy muy feliz con mis minifaldas", bromeé.

"Estoy segura de eso, las faldas le dan a Edward fácil acceso. Maldita chica, creo que eres tan caliente como él".

"No puedo evitarlo", dije con timidez.

"Su juicio es la semana que viene, ¿cómo está?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Tú pensarías que es sólo un día de los impuestos o algo así".

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?". Ángela preguntó confundida.

"Él piensa en el juicio como algo desagradable, como hacer los impuestos. No está deseando que llegue pero se alegra cuando llega, pero a él no le preocupa en absoluto. Su falta de interés me está volviendo loca".

...

El juicio de Edward llegó demasiado rápido, y una vez más, nos encontramos sentados en otra sala, pero esta vez, Edward se encontraba en la zona de la defensa. Mary y Randal volvieron a su casa, pero los Masen aparecieron; Renee y Phil se habían ido a su casa también, pero regresaron para apoyar a Edward. Nunca oímos hablar de cómo estaba Aaron después de sufrir la peor paliza de su vida, pero nos dimos cuenta de que él sobrevivió aunque hubiéramos querido lo contrario.

Me senté justo detrás de Edward, con Carlisle y Esme en un lado de mí, y Charlie, al otro. Los Masen no estuvieron en la parte posterior esta vez, se sentaron junto a Renee y a los otros Cullen en la segunda fila hacia atrás.

"Todos de pie", ordenó el guardia, y lo hicimos para que el juez entrara. Me sorprendió que el juez no fuera el mismo hombre que había juzgado a Aaron, como se suponía que sería, pero sólo me encogí de hombros y traté de mantener la calma.

Miré alrededor de la sala y me di cuenta de que había algunas caras conocidas en las gradas, que estuvieron allí durante el juicio de Aaron, y vagamente me pregunté por qué, pero también me encogí de hombros.

"Anthony Masen Jr., se le acusa de conspiración para asesinar, cómplice de asesinato, y algunos crímenes ilegales. ¿Cómo se declara?"

"No culpable", dijo con confianza, y luego volvió a sentarse.

La fiscalía volvió a presentar algunos de los mismos hechos, y más cintas de video, por supuesto que eran de cuando era un adolescente mayor de esa edad y se le veía mucho más maduro de lo que tendría que ser a su edad.

Luego vino el turno de Liam. Presentó el certificado de nacimiento de Edward, que fue comprobado con las fechas de las cintas, y una grabación del testimonio anterior de Edward. Me alegré de que Edward no tuviera que declarar de nuevo, pero yo todavía estaba nerviosa por lo poco que Liam estaba haciendo para defenderlo.

Me irrité cuando después de sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos de exposición de la defensa, Liam dijo que la defensa descansaba. ¿Qué demonios? La fiscalía había el expuesto durante tres horas, ¿en qué estaba pensando Liam?

Estábamos excusados para el día cuando el jurado se fue a deliberar, pero tan pronto como pude, me fui hacia Liam.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?". Le pregunté alterada.

Emmett levantó su mano con calma para que dejara de gritar, y luego se volvió a Liam. "¿Qué mierda te pasa?".

Liam suspiró, y luego tomó una respiración profunda, pero Tony salió volando de la sala y cogió por el cuello a Liam. "Se lo juro, si declaran a mi hijo culpable porque usted no ha hecho su trabajo, va a tener que responder ante mí".

"Calma", dijo Edward desde atrás, y entonces él cogió el brazo de Tony, que estaba puesto en Liam. "Liam y yo hemos planeado todo esto".

"Espera, ¿tú sabías que no iba a sacar un argumento más fuerte?". Le pregunté con incredulidad. "Te lo juro Edward, mejor que esto no sea ninguna de esa mierda de auto castigo", le dije con severidad.

"Cariño, todo va a estar bien. El jurado no necesita una larga defensa. Ninguno de ellos quieren estar aquí, y los hechos están a la vista. Yo no voy a ser declarado culpable de nada, mi defensa entera está en las cintas y mi certificado de nacimiento también".

Negué con la cabeza. "Será mejor que estés en lo cierto, porque si vas a la cárcel, no te estaré esperando", le dije con amargura. Él me mostró su irresistible sonrisa torcida, y sabía que me tenía. "Bueno, sabes que yo siempre te esperaré, pero aún así, mejor que no lo hagas".

"No", dijo con convicción, y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y no pude dejar de fundirme con él. Él tenía el control completo sobre mí, y él lo sabía.

Nos fuimos a casa para pasar la noche, y nos sorprendió que el jurado llegara a su veredicto a la tarde siguiente. Sólo tuvimos una hora para reunirnos todos en el palacio de justicia y tomar nuestros asientos. Una vez más, había demasiada gente en las gradas, y algunos de ellos me hicieron sentir muy incómoda. ¿Por qué diablos estaban allí?, Edward no mató a ninguno de los miembros de su familia.

"Todos de pie".

Estaba tan increíblemente nerviosa que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Estábamos a punto de ser definitiva y completamente libres de todo, o mi vida sería al revés... otra vez.

"Nosotros, el jurado, declaramos al acusado Anthony Masen Jr., inocente de todos los cargos".

Se hizo un silencio en la sala del tribunal, porque sabía que no habían terminado aún. Aaron se había declarado inocente también.

"Y, ¿alguna recomendación?", preguntó el juez.

"Ninguna, señor juez".

"Al señor Masen se le retiran todos los cargos, puede retirarse".

Me quedé de piedra. ¿Se había acabado todo realmente?

"¡Mierda! ¡Sí!". Emmett gritó de repente, lo que nos hizo saltar a todos. Entonces todos estallaron en aplausos y se acercaron a Edward, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Edward me abrazó con fuerza y me besó apasionadamente antes de que dejara que alguien lo reclamara, pero no soltó mi mano mientras se daba la vuelta para que le abrazaran y le felicitaran.

Le dimos las gracias a Liam, y todos nos fuimos a celebrar nuestra libertad.

Edward realmente no habló mucho con los Masen, pero sabía que Tony quería tener una conversación con él, así que los invité a cenar con nosotros. Nos fuimos a nuestro restaurante favorito, y una vez más, alquilamos la sala de fiestas.

"Así que Ed, ¿cuánto cuesta alquilar un lugar como este?", Emmett preguntó mientras todos estábamos charlando en pequeños grupos.

"No te preocupes por eso Em, puedo permitírmelo", dijo Edward, mientras que Emmet le daba en el hombro.

"No hay duda. Apuesto a que ahora tienes tanto maldito dinero como Carlisle", dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. Me di cuenta de que Tony había visto su intercambio, y parecía sorprendido por el comentario de Emmett. Me di cuenta de que los Masens no tenían ni idea de cómo Edward se ganaba la vida, pero no preguntaron sobre eso tampoco, porque en ese momento, simplemente no les importaba.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo, Edward?", Tony finalmente tuvo el valor de preguntar.

Edward me miró y luego miró de nuevo a Tony vacilante.

"Yo realmente necesito hablar con vosotros dos, ¿os parece bien?"

"Sí, claro", dijo, y luego apartó sus dedos de los míos y siguió a Tony fuera del restaurante.

"Edward", dijo Tony lentamente, como si todavía fuera difícil para él llamar a su hijo así. "No puedo comenzar a decirte cuanto lo siento... por todo. Nunca debería haberte juzgado, sobre todo, sin ni siquiera conocerte primero. Yo estaba tan abrumado con tantas emociones que no podía pensar con claridad y descifrar todo lo que estaba sintiendo realmente. Tu madre… Liz, ella estuvo en un hospital psiquiátrico por un tiempo, y tal vez yo era demasiado cobarde para realmente cuidar de ella. Tal vez necesitaba creer que nadie con un experiencia traumática podía funcionar sin tener que ir a un lugar así, porque eso significaba que no tenía otra opción que enviar a Liz allí. Pero estaba equivocado. Dejé que Liz fuera allí, y te defraudé también a ti. Debería haber... "

"Tony, todavía no sé de lo que estás hablando", Edward le interrumpió. "Yo estuve en un hospital mental como seis meses. No sé cuánto me ha ayudado, porque era exactamente el mismo cuando me fui de ese lugar. Pero aún así no puedes culparte a ti mismo porque Liz estuviera enferma, cada uno maneja las cosas de una manera diferente. Ella parece estar haciéndolo bien ahora, así que todo lo que hiciste, o dejaste de hacer, desde luego no le hizo daño".

"Hay tantas cosas que debería haber hecho diferente", dijo Tony en voz baja.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y me miró durante un largo rato. "Creo que todos vivimos con pesar. Pero al estar con Bella he aprendido que no puedes volver atrás, no podemos corregir nuestros errores del pasado, pero podemos aprender de ellos, y tratar de utilizarlos para influir en las cosas que haremos en el futuro".

"Pero yo necesito que me perdones. No sólo por las cosas que he hecho en los últimos meses, sino por todo lo de antes de eso". Tony empezó a llorar, pero él se mantuvo al lado el tiempo suficiente para decirle lo que necesitaba. "Siento mucho lo de esa noche. Siento no haber estado allí para protegerte. Tú me hablaste sobre el monstruo, me pediste que no saliera, pero me fui de todos modos. Prometí que no pasaría nada, te dije que tu cama era un lugar seguro y que Elena era una cazadora de monstruos. Oh Dios, lo siento mucho". Tony se puso histérico, y Edward le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, no preparado para la explosión emocional que estaba delante de nosotros.

Tony se derrumbó hacia abajo, y estaba sentado con el rostro entre las manos en la acera de la calle. No estaba seguro de cómo Edward iba a reaccionar, porque él había estado siempre incómodo con manifestaciones emocionales. Pero este nuevo Edward era mucho más fuerte, y yo sabía que iba a encontrar la manera correcta de manejar a su padre.

Se sentó en la acera junto a Tony y sólo le dejó llorar por un momento. Caminé hacia la puerta del restaurante para darles un poco de espacio, pero Edward no quería que me fuera más lejos, así que todavía podía oír lo que estaba pasando.

Después de unos minutos, Tony disminuyó su llanto y Edward comenzó a hablar con él. "¿Sabes?, un año, realmente no sé cuándo, Aaron dijo que estábamos celebrando mi cumpleaños. Me llevó a este depósito de chatarra, y me dijo que podía elegir lo que quisiera. Busqué a través de la basura y me encontré un telescopio roto. Lo cogí y pensé en los momentos en que me dejabas que te "ayudara" con uno de tus proyectos. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me mostrabas las diapositivas de los microorganismos?

Al final Tony miró a Edward, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, pero él se había calmado ya. "Por supuesto que sí. Recuerdo cada segundo que pasé contigo".

Edward asintió con la cabeza, y continuó después. "Bueno, él me gritó y me llamó estúpido por escoger el microscopio roto, pero aún así me negué a renunciar a él. Así que después de discutir conmigo por un tiempo, cedió y me dejó tenerlo. Llevaba ese pedazo de basura dondequiera que iba, y aunque no funcionaba, miraba en él todos los días y pensaba acerca de lo que era mirar en tu microscopio... Lo curioso acerca de los microorganismos, que en realidad podían verse como monstruos para un niño de siete años".

Tony parecía confundido, pero no habló.

"Aaron no acechaba a través de las ventanas, nunca lo vi ni me asusté de que fuera a venir y llevarme con él. La ventana de la habitación estaba un poco sucia, y me acordé de que había fingido que los microorganismos eran monstruos. Yo nunca tuve miedo de ellos, yo era un chico extraño con una imaginación hiperactiva. Aaron no me había estado acechando y esperando que os fuerais para cogerme. Fue todo después a por Elena, y yo fui sólo un daño colateral. No fue tu culpa".

"Tú has estado tan enfadado conmigo... pensaba que me culpabas de lo sucedido, pensaba...".

"No, yo no estaba enfadado. Yo solo... sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar cuando te enteraras de lo que hice con Bella.

Me acordé de que vivíamos en Chicago, sabía que podía ir a la policía y decirles lo que pasó y que me llevarían de vuelta a casa, pero no podía mirarte a los ojos sabiendo lo que hice, así que cuando me encontré con los Cullen, les pedí que me dejaran quedarme, sin hacer preguntas.

Estabas tan... dedicado a los derechos de la mujer y llevabas ante la justicia a quienes cometían delitos contra ellas, que sabía que la razón por la que lo hice, no importaría. No me perdonarías, así que decidí simplemente…no intentar. Yo no quería ir a verte, no quería volver nunca allí, porque estaba en un espacio diferente en mi cabeza. Sé que no fue hace tanto tiempo, pero realmente he cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Bella me había perdonado, y volvimos a juntarnos, y yo estaba literalmente hecho papilla. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella, y los seguiría haciendo, pero no tenía…otros deseos que darle todo lo que quisiera. Bella quería que fuera a verte, así que lo hice, sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que realmente quería hacer. No dejaba de pensar que íbamos a vernos, que podrías ver a través de mí, así que en vez de esperar a que ocurriera, decidí... dejarlo escapar. Era la única manera de controlar la situación, y yo estaba tan fuera de control con todo lo demás, que tenía que aferrarme a cualquier cosa que pudiera".

"No debería haber sacado mis conclusiones, debería de haberte seguido cuando te fuiste y hablar y escuchar todo con calma", dijo Tony lamentablemente.

Edward sacudió la cabeza otra vez. "En realidad no habría cambiado nada entonces. Yo no estaba preparado o dispuesto a reunirme contigo, me sorprendió realmente que no encontrara antes una manera de huir. El hecho de que estuviera hasta el último día fue realmente un milagro".

"¿Qué ha cambiado?"

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que me puse mejor cuanto más tiempo pasó. Más personas sabían mis secretos, pero todos ellos seguían perdonarme, incluso el jefe Swan de alguna manera parecía superarlo. Por supuesto, probablemente ahora estaría con una camisa de fuerza si no fuera por Bella. Esme y Carlisle hicieron todo lo posible, y yo siempre estaré agradecido con ellos, pero necesitaba que Bella me perdonara, y aún más que eso, yo nunca... ". Edward hizo una pausa, luchando por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Nunca pensé que la vida podría ser tan increíble, que una persona pudiera ser tan... perfecta, y ella realmente me ama a pesar de haberla dañado más que nadie. Ese nivel de amor y pasión no existe, y yo no estaba honrándola por caminar como una zombi durante un tiempo. Después de ver los videos, Bella me sacó de la sala y... sólo me hizo saber que ella todavía estaba allí, y me di cuenta de que no iba a haber otra razón para que me dejara. Todas las cartas se pusieron sobre la mesa. Ya no tengo que protegerme para mantener las cosas que quieron bajo llave. Ella me hizo darme cuenta de que no merecía que idiotas, como el abogado de la defensa de Aaron, me culpara y me arrojara al fuego. Mientras que la amara con cada célula de mi cuerpo, no podría encontrar una manera de odiarme a mí mismo".

"Y ahí estaba yo, tratando de separaros", dijo Tony con tristeza. Me pregunté si el odio de Edward tenía menos que ver con las cosas que hizo y más que ver con algo genético extraño, ya que Tony estaba obviamente afectado por el mismo trato de desaprobación. Tony de repente me miró. "Lo siento Bella, no tenía derecho a decir esas cosas".

"Está bien, ya no importa. Edward y yo hemos aprendido a dejar el pasado en el pasado, y realmente espero que puedas encontrar una manera de hacer eso también", dije con sinceridad.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasará ahora?". Tony le preguntó.

"Pasaremos página y seguiremos adelante. Bella y yo vamos a casarnos pronto, y ella está trabajando mucho en conseguir su licenciatura en literatura inglesa y Carlie está aprendiendo a jugar al softbol. Eso es lo más importante para nosotros ahora mismo, y nos preocuparemos por el día de mañana cuando llegué", Edward dijo con confianza.

"¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida?", Tony le preguntó vacilante, no queriendo molestar a Edward otra vez.

"Bueno, tengo una licenciatura en literatura inglesa", me miró y me sonrió con un guiño, "pero no estoy muy metido en eso".

"¿Tienes una licenciatura?", Tony le preguntó sorprendido y contento.

"Bueno, supongo que no técnicamente porque falsifiqué mi diploma de la escuela secundaria y nada de esto se encuentra bajo un nombre legal, pero sí. He sido editor de libros desde hace algunos años, pero realmente lo odio. Compongo y escribo música y he hecho algunas producciones aquí y allá, así que eso es lo que paga las cuentas".

"¿Ganas bastante dinero haciendo eso?"

"Sí, es fácil para mí, y paga lo suficiente para que no tengamos que preocuparnos por el dinero otra vez, aunque no vendiera otra canción, pero...", se encogió de hombros. "Yo estaba pensando en volver a la escuela para hacer un grado de ciencia, de algún tipo".

Tony tenía una mirada orgullosa y emocionada en su rostro. "Apuesto a que ni siquiera tendrías que volver a la escuela. Tuviste una nota muy alta en tu test de inteligencia cuando eras un niño, si la vuelves a hacer, pueden ponerte en un programa avanzado y entonces podrás comenzar a trabajar de inmediato".

Edward sonrió, y luego le dio una palmada en la espalda a Tony. "Eso es saltar un poco hacia delante. Una página en el tiempo, Tony. No puedes precipitar la historia de tu vida, porque entonces te perderás el viaje".

Tony le miró un poco confundido y luego me miró a mí, casi buscando una explicación. "Él es un poeta, dice cosas así de confusas todo el tiempo", dije con una sonrisa.

**Quedan dos capis y el epílogo :(**

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. ****Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan, missju, Greendoe, SalyLuna, Maya Cullen Masen, maira25, adx-25, AlinPattz, Blind Wish, meli-malfoy-cullen, yesi, Hoshii446, rosa masen cullen, Danyela1, mau-chan, nitzuki, arianna mansen, Dulce amor, MaxiPau, AlejandraZJofre, Reneesme1510, Rakel, LILI45, paramorizita, jhazy-malfoy-patts, Marieel, atalanta, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, ****Yuuko, fantwilight1, florfigu92,** **si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;) .**


	34. Vida inesperada

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**~ Capítulo 34 - Vida inesperada ~ **

**(BPOV)**

"Cariño, ¿has visto mi reloj?". Le llamé mientras ponía la habitación patas arriba, buscándolo.

"No, pero puedo comprar uno nuevo", me dijo desde la sala de estar, lo que me hizo rodar los ojos.

Nos dirigíamos a la fiesta de antes de la boda de Ángela y Ben, y yo realmente quería usar mi reloj favorito, pero no podía encontrarlo por ningún lado. Y entonces sonó el timbre del intercomunicador.

"Los Masen están aquí", anunció Edward.

"Muy bien, estoy casi lista".

Liz y Tony venían a cuidar de Carlie mientras que estábamos fuera, así que si ya habían llegado, sabía que me estaba quedando sin tiempo para encontrar mi maldito reloj.

"Hola cariño", dijo Liz y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras caminaba por la habitación.

"Hola, gracias por aceptar esto en tan poco tiempo", le dije mientras abrazaba a Tony.

"¿Estás bromeando?, nos encanta pasar tiempo con Carlie", dijo Tony con una sonrisa mientras Carlie salía corriendo de su habitación para abrazar a sus abuelos. Liz y Tony estaban disfrutando demasiado de su nueva relación con Edward como para dejarle, por lo que alquilaban mes a mes un apartamento cerca de nuestra casa. Ellos todavía tenían su hogar en Chicago, pero Edward todavía se negaba a dejarme ir allí, así que después de tener la casa veintiocho años, los Masen decidieron ponerla a la venta. No estaban seguros de si iban a trasladarse a Seattle permanentemente o no, pero no querían vivir en el lugar que ponía a Edward tan incómodo.

"No desapareceremos por más de unas pocas horas", les dijo Edward.

"Tomaos vuestro tiempo, vamos a estar bien", nos aseguró Liz.

"Oh, voy a mirar sólo un lugar más", dije recordando que mi reloj estaba en el armario de las medicinas en el baño. "Sí, lo encontré", grité mientras lo sacaba fuera, pero luego algo más cayó. Cogí el objeto e inmediatamente comencé a temblar. "Oh, mierda, ¿qué demonios he hecho?". Dije con un pánico silencioso cuando abrí la caja. "No, no, no, mierda".

"¡Bella, vamos a llegar tarde!". Edward me llamó.

_Maldita sea._

Cogí las pastillas anticonceptivas sin abrir y las volví a meter de nuevo en el armario. ¿Cómo podría haberme olvidado de tomarlas durante un maldito mes entero? Yo había estado tomándome 'la píldora' desde que Carlie tenía seis semanas. Nunca tuve relaciones sexuales hasta que estuve con Edward, pero siempre había sido un poco paranoica al pensar que podía ser violada de nuevo, y no quería correr el riesgo de quedarme embarazada por segunda vez de esa manera.

Nueve años había estado tomando esa pastilla pequeña religiosamente, y luego me olvidé. Por supuesto, tenía mucho que hacer en el mes pasado con los juicios, los planes de boda y la escuela, pero aún así, era imperdonable.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?". Ángela me preguntó mientras tocaba el borde de mi copa de champán, sin tocar, en la fiesta.

"¿Qué? Oh, sí, estoy bien", le dije no del todo convincente.

Ángela acercó una silla más cercana a la mía y se sentó con un ruido sordo. "Está bien, suéltalo".

"No, Ángela, estoy bien. Te lo prometo, además esta es tu fiesta, no es necesario que escuches mis estúpidos problemas".

"No, yo no voy a disfrutar de mi fiesta hasta que me digas por qué has estado tan distante desde que has llegado aquí. ¿Es Edward?"

"No, Edward es increíble, como siempre". Tomé una respiración profunda. "Bueno, he descuidado el tomarme mis pastillas el mes pasado, y ahora..."

Ángela arrugó la cara y levantó sus puños para ocultar su enorme sonrisa. "Otro bebé", casi gritó.

"Shh, no lo sé. Todo lo que digo es que me olvidé de tomármelas. Ya sabes, las probabilidades de quedarme embarazada durante el primer mes después de suspender las pastillas son muy escasas", le dije tratando de convencerme a mí misma más que a Ángela.

"O bien, las posibilidades de tener gemelos son más altas", dijo con una sonrisa emocionada.

"Uf, ves, sabía que no debería haberte dicho nada", me quejé yo.

"¿Se los has dicho a Edward ya?"

"No, no hay nada que contarle. Me he dado cuenta de que me las había olvidado cuando nos veníamos hacia aquí. Estoy bien, empezaré la nueva ronda tan pronto como llegue mi período, que está retrasado... ¡ah mierda!".

"Oh, Dios mío", gritó ella de nuevo.

"No, sólo tengo unos pocos días de retraso. A veces el estrés puede causar que se retrase, ¿verdad?". Le dije con desesperación.

"Bella, ¿por qué estás tan molesta por esto? Pensaba que habías dicho que estabais hablando acerca de tener otro bebé".

"Y lo hemos hablado, pero yo sólo quería hacerlo bien esta vez. Casarme primero, tomarnos algún tiempo como una pareja casada, y luego asegurarnos de que los dos estamos muy listos antes de empezar con ello. Quería planificar que el bebé naciera en el verano. De esa manera podría tenerlo después de los finales y luego ser capaz de volver a la escuela al inicio del semestre siguiente".

"Wow, eres demasiado recta", Ángela bromeó.

"No, yo sólo quería planificarlo todo porque tenemos mucho que hacer en este momento, pero no quería esperar tanto".

"Bueno, si estás embarazada, al menos tu boda es bastante pronto que ni siquiera se te notará nada todavía".

Hice una mueca, y luego le entregué a Ángela mi champagne, que cogió con entusiasmo y se lo llevó. Lo juro, si no la conociera, pensaría que ella era en realidad Alice disfrazada.

Edward estaba hablando con Ben y con Mike en la mesa de la entrada, así que decidí ir a buscar algo para comer.

"Oh, hey Bella, tienes que probar esto", dijo Ben y me entregó jamón envuelto en espárragos, que cogí por instinto.

"Yo no soy un gran fan e esto", le dije y se lo entregué a Edward. Él se lo comió todo. Cogí un mini quiche y me lo metí en la boca, pero inmediatamente me arrepentí. Corrí al baño y vomité violentamente todo el contenido de mi estómago. Después de un minuto, sentí las manos frías de Edward en mi cuello mientras sostenía mi pelo hacia atrás por mí. Cuando terminé, me puse de pie y lo miré con aires de culpabilidad.

"Creo que el jamón era la mejor opción después de todo", bromeó.

"Ugh", gemí y fui a lavarme la boca.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó preocupado.

Me quejé de nuevo, "Edward, creo que estoy embarazada". Todo iba mal. Quería planificar cuando quedarme embarazada, pero también quería esperar hasta un momento especial para contárselo. Pero ahora sólo estaba emocionada y no quería esperar a ese momento.

Levantó las cejas y sonrió. "¿En serio?"

"No lo sé. No me he estado tomando mis pastillas y tengo unos días de retraso, y ahora estoy vomitando". Yo esperaba que Edward preguntara por qué había dejado mis pastillas, pero no lo hizo, en cambio su sonrisa se extendió a una sonrisa como la del gato Cheshire. "Estás demasiado contento con esto", afirmé. Tomó mi mano y me sacó del cuarto de baño.

"Ha sido divertido, no podemos esperar a ver la boda", le dijo Edward rápidamente a Ben y luego me arrastró hasta el coche.

"Edward, ¿a dónde vamos?". Le pregunté frustrada mientras él me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad por mí.

"A la tienda a comprar una prueba", dijo como si él no entendiera por qué me atrevía a cuestionarlo.

"Esas pruebas sólo tienen efecto una semana después de la ausencia de la menstruación".

"Bueno, tal vez estás fuera de esa fecha", dijo sin detenerse. Corrió y compró la prueba y luego la trajo de vuelta a donde yo estaba, esperándolo en el coche. "Tal vez deberíamos pararnos para ir al cuarto de baño del McDonald's a mirarlo".

"Eh... no. Yo no voy a hacerme una prueba de embarazo en un baño público de un sitio de comida rápida", dije aumentando mi irritación. "Además, es mejor hacerlo a primera hora de la mañana".

Edward respiró profundamente y luego suspiró. En realidad no estaba molesta con él porque yo sabía que él estaba emocionado, pero todo venía de golpe.

Nos fuimos a casa y dimos las buenas noches a los Masen, y a primera hora de la mañana, me desperté viendo a Edward leer las instrucciones del test de embarazo. Yo no podía dejar de reírme por eso, por lo que le besé el cuello y luego cogí la caja de sus manos.

"¿Te lo vas a hacer ahora?", preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Buenos días a ti también", bromeé. "Salgo en un minuto".

Saqué el palo fuera de la caja y seguí las instrucciones. Luego lo dejé en el mostrador y fui a sentarme junto a Edward en la cama mientras esperábamos los tres minutos.

"¿Sabes?, esto va a deshacer los planes de boda de Alice", le susurré mientras me apoyaba en él.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque creo que ella quería que montáramos a caballo después de que intercambiáramos los votos".

"¿Qué?". Él dijo con una sonrisa.

"La oí mencionar algo acerca de ti montando en uno, y luego montándonos nosotros para irnos".

"¿Cómo montar a caballo hacia el atardecer?", preguntó divertido.

"Exactamente".

"Bueno, realmente espero que estés embarazada para que podamos evitar cualquier caballo de cualquier tipo".

"No, yo apuesto a que todavía haré el paseo", bromeé.

"Voy a tener que poner al bebé como excusa para evitar hacer eso. ¿Puede alguien ser demasiado pesado para montar a caballo?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Pero yo preferiría que lo entendieras y lo hicieras antes de ser forzado a hacerlo", dije con una sonrisa mientras le frotaba sus perfectos abdominales.

"Creo que han pasado tres minutos", susurró.

"Lo sé".

"¿Quieres que vaya yo a verlo?", me preguntó.

Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo, y luego asentí con la cabeza.

"¿En serio? ¿Puedo?"

Yo me reí. "¡A por ello!"

Edward corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, y estuvo de vuelta en menos de diez segundos con el palo en la mano. Él estaba mirándolo, y luego levantó la cabeza para ver mi mirada ansiosa. Su rostro estaba en blanco, vacío de cualquier expresión. Lo juro, su constante táctica emocional para afrontar cosas como cuando era un niño, haría maravillas en una carrera de póquer.

Pero luego su rostro se rompió, y se derritió en la sonrisa más grande que jamás había visto en su rostro.

"¿Estás jugando conmigo?". Le pregunté seriamente, pero no pude evitar sonreír con él.

"Vamos a tener un bebé", dijo en voz baja, y lentamente se acercó para mostrarme la doble línea rosa. Me abrazó y me acarició mi cuello mientras me hundía en él, y de repente todas mis preocupaciones y planificaciones salieron por la ventana, porque íbamos a tener un bebé, uno real, y no podía ser más feliz. "Gracias", susurró él mientras me tenía más cerca. Nada de esto era como me imaginaba, pero todo era absolutamente perfecto.

"¿Podemos decírselo a Carlie?", preguntó animándose por ese tierno momento que estábamos teniendo.

"¿No deberíamos esperar a ver a un médico por primera vez?"

"Vamos a esperar a decírselo a todos los demás, pero realmente quiero decírselo a Carlie en este momento".

"De acuerdo", dije en voz baja, y luego de repente me puse tan emocionada como él, y ambos corrimos a la habitación de Carlie para decirle que iba a ser una hermana mayor.

Carlie estaba más que emocionada y los tres decidimos tomarnos el día libre para celebrarlo.

... ...

Era difícil no decirle a nadie que estaba embarazada, pero queríamos decírselo a todos juntos, y decidimos que si todo salía bien, haríamos una cena y lo anunciaríamos. Pero estar con Alice nos fastidió la sorpresa.

"Oh dios mío, estás embarazada", dijo de repente. Estábamos haciendo otra prueba del vestido, y ella apenas había envuelto la cinta métrica alrededor de mi cintura cuando lo dijo inmediatamente.

"Oh, vamos. Estoy como de seis semanas, mi cintura no ha cambiado de tamaño", le dije frustrada, sin molestarme en negarlo.

"Oh, estoy tan emocionada", dijo, y sacó su teléfono.

"Alice, ¿a quién llamas?"

"A Jasper, por supuesto. Y luego a Rose y a Esme, y..."

"No Alice, no estamos dispuestos a decírselo a nadie todavía".

La cara de Alice cayó como la de un niño enfadado, pero luego su expresión se convirtió en una de irritación al mirar más allá de mí.

"Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Tú no estás autorizado a ver a Bella con su vestido", dijo Alice mientras Edward entraba por la puerta.

"Yo no estoy en mi vestido, Alice", dije poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo, pero él se apartó.

"¿Qué pasa?". Le pregunté.

"Tenemos que ir a la comisaría de policía", dijo sombríamente.

"¿Para qué?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Han encontrado asesinado en su casa al juez del juicio de Aaron".

"¿Qué?, oh Dios mío, eso es horrible. Pero, ¿por qué tenemos que ir a la comisaría?"

"Ellos tienen una lista de personas a las que quieren preguntar y estamos en ella, junto con tus padres, los Cullen y los Masen. Alice tú tienes que hacer lo mismo".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué alguno de nosotros sabría quién le mató?". Alice preguntó con amargura.

"Había un montón de gente infeliz después del juicio. Supongo que la policía está tratando de buscar a todos los que estaban allí".

Fuimos a la comisaría de policía para darles nuestra coartada, y el resto de nuestra familia estaban llegando o llegaron cuando nosotros.

"¿Alguna noticia nueva?". Edward le preguntó a Carlisle.

"No, todavía no tienen a ningún sospechoso real, pero creo que definitivamente fue un crimen pasional. Alguien descontento por la forma en cómo resultó el juicio. El que Aaron fuera declarado inocente fue un duro golpe para muchas familias más. Muchas querían la pena de muerte, no un veredicto de que estaba loco".

"No lo entiendo", dije con una sensación incómoda. "El juez no era ni siquiera el que lo condenó, de modo que ¿por qué ir tras él?"

"Tal vez pensaron que podía hacer caso omiso", dijo Edward.

"Es posible", reflexionó Carlisle mientras asentía.

Por suerte, todo el mundo en nuestra familia pudo confirmar su paradero cuando el juez fue asesinado, así que intentamos simplemente encogernos de hombros y mantenernos enfocados en los grandes eventos que teníamos por delante. La boda de Ángela, luego nuestra boda, mis exámenes parciales, y luego el bebé, yo realmente no tenía tiempo para preocuparme de nada más.

... ...

Durante el próximo par de días, Edward parecía estar distraído, como si hubiera algo que definitivamente le molestara. Estaba tratando de servirle de apoyo y darle tiempo para que viniera a mí para hablar de lo que estaba mal, pero ya no podía soportarlo más.

"Edward, ¿qué está pasando? Pareces estar a un millón de millas de distancia".

Me miró pensativo, y luego me tiró hacia abajo de manera que estábamos sentados juntos en el sofá.

"Yo estaba pensando en la boda".

"¿Tienes los pies fríos?". Le pregunté con una sonrisa sabiendo que no era el caso.

Él se rió una vez, "no, pero los tendré en breve, así que tengo que tomar una decisión... tenemos que tomar una decisión".

"Vale, ¿qué pasa?"

Parecía estar más y más ansioso, llegó incluso a torcerse el pelo, que era un tic nervioso que hacía poco parecía haber copiado de Tony. "Quiero que tú y Carlie... y el bebé, llevéis mi apellido".

"Oh, bueno, ya tengo el papeleo para el cambio de nombre de Carlie, sólo tenemos que rellenarlo. Voy a cambiar mi nombre cuando nos casemos, y el bebé nacerá con tu apellido", le dije no tan segura de lo que quería decir.

"Sí, ¿pero con qué apellido?"

_Oh._

"Bueno, tú planeaste cambiar legalmente tu nombre, ¿todavía es algo que quieres hacer?"

"Ese es el tema, no lo sé. Cuando pienso en lo que soy, todavía siento que soy Edward Cullen. Me gusta ser un Cullen, me siento cómodo con eso y en mi carrera y en todo lo demás soy 'Edward Cullen'. Pero me siento un poco mal por los Masen. Emmett y Jasper tomaron el nombre de Cullen, para que sus hijos al nacer fueran Cullen y los Masen no van a tener a nadie que lleve su apellido. Realmente nunca me había preocupado por ese tipo de cosas antes, pero tal vez debería".

"¿Has hablado con ellos acerca de esto?"

"Hablé con Carlisle un poco, pero yo quería hablar contigo y tomar una decisión antes de hablar con Liz y con Tony".

"Bueno, ¿qué dijo Carlisle?"

Edward resopló. "¿Qué crees que dijo?"

"¿Esa es tu decisión y no va a cambiar lo que siente por ti?". Asumí.

"Exactamente. El hombre no fue de ayuda. ¿Y tú, que prefieres ser, una Cullen, o una Masen?"

"No me importa, como si el apellido es Mono Araña, lo único que me importa es que todos tengamos el mismo".

"¿Mono Araña? Tal vez deberíamos ir por nuestra cuenta y ponernos Mono Araña, me gusta ese".

"Suena bien", dije con una sonrisa.

"Pues señora Mono Araña, ¿qué hacemos ahora?", preguntó mientras me atraía a su regazo.

"Hmm, Carlie no estará en casa hasta dentro de una hora", le dije sugestivamente.

Él sonrió, me acunó en su contra y nos fuimos corriendo al dormitorio.

... ...

Realmente lamenté el comentario del 'Mono Araña', porque se negaba a dejarlo ir. Incluso comenzó a llamar a Carlie, Mono Araña, lo que realmente me molestó después de un tiempo, por lo que finalmente se detuvo. Fue realmente decisión de Edward lo que él quería hacer con su nombre legal, pero tenía que decidirse rápidamente, así tendríamos tiempo para cambiarlo antes de la boda.

"Bueno, creo que lo tengo", dijo después de que Carlie se fuera a la cama una noche.

"Te escucho".

"Creo que quiero cambiar legalmente mi nombre".

"¿Vale?"

"A Edward Anthony Masen. Pero yo todavía quiero ser llamado "Cullen" en mi profesión ya que todos mis colegas ya me conocen así".

Asentí con la cabeza de acuerdo. "Creo que es una idea perfecta. Pero no serás más un Jr."

"No, pero realmente no lo he sido en mucho tiempo. Todavía no estoy seguro de que tipo habría sido si me hubiera quedado allí, así que creo que esta es la mejor manera de honrar de donde vengo, pero reconociendo en lo que me he convertido. Así que, ¿qué piensas acerca de convertirte en Isabella Masen?"

"Creo que me podría acostumbrar a ello", dije con una sonrisa. "Vamos a obtener la documentación para que esté lista a tiempo".

Sabía que Tony esperaba que Edward volviera a utilizar el nombre de 'Anthony', pero en realidad estaba muy contento con la decisión de Edward. Al parecer, estaba esperando que Edward cambiara legalmente su apellido por el de Cullen, por lo que estuvo agradecido con Edward porque decidiera mantener su apellido original".

Carlie estaba encantada de tener un nuevo apellido, y cuando el certificado original llegó, estaba tan emocionada que colgó una copia en la pared y practicaba el escribir Carlie Masen siempre que podía.

El cambio legal del nombre de Edward entró justo a tiempo para solicitar nuestra licencia de matrimonio, por lo que era todo un trabajo a la perfección.

Y luego, más buenas noticias...

Edward entró en la cocina cuando estaba haciendo la cena, y dejó un documento en el mostrador delante de mí.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Edward se torció el pelo otra vez. "Léelo".

Leí la página, y en realidad tuve que leerla una segunda vez antes de que finalmente pudiera entenderlo: "¿Has sido borrado por completo... de todo?", le dije en voz baja, lo que sólo parecía ponerlo más nervioso.

Edward tenía quitados todos los cargos de cómplice de asesinato, pero todavía tenía su condena de asalto sexual en su historial, y fue registrado como delincuente sexual. Pero ahora, oficialmente tenía un expediente limpio, lo que le era bien merecido y significaba que finalmente estábamos completamente y para siempre libres de Aaron Jameson. Yo no podía dejar de llorar, mis hormonas del embarazo me hacían llorar por cada pequeña cosa, pero Edward se lo tomó por el camino equivocado.

"Cariño, lo siento. Yo no pedí que Liam hiciera esto... pero por lo menos ya no tengo que mantenerme en contacto con un oficial de libertad condicional".

"¿Por qué pides disculpas?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Porque tú te merecías justicia, y ahora es como si no rindiera cuentas por ello en absoluto".

"Cariño, no mereces ser considerado responsable. Aaron lo hizo, y yo no quiero volver a oírte culpándote nunca más. Estoy llorando porque soy feliz. Esto era lo último asociado con Aaron que se cernía sobre nosotros, así que ahora ya no tendremos que pensar en él".

Estábamos en una nube. Todo lo que estaba pasando era perfecto, y por fin creíamos que el dicho "la vida no es justa" no se aplicaba a nosotros. Me gustaría tener todos los momentos de sufrimiento que pasé para llegar a la forma en la que todo se había resuelto, y sabía que Edward sentía lo mismo.

La boda de Ángela vino, y aparte de que su padre judío y ebrio insultara a Ben durante la ceremonia pisando la copa de vino, todo fue perfecto. Me preguntaba cómo Ben podría perdonar al Sr. Ben Weber por ser tan irrespetuoso con su religión, pero sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo que haría cualquier cosa por Ángela, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en la relación de Charlie y de Edward.

Vi como mi padre y su novia se sentaban juntos en la mesa y se echaban a reír mientras tintineaban los vasos, y yo no podía imaginar estar más cercana a ellos. Charlie había golpeado a Edward mientras él estaba en la cárcel por agredirme, así que si ellos se habían perdonado, supongo que yo podría ver cómo Ben miraba hacia otro lado por las declaraciones en estado de ebriedad del señor Webber.

"Mami, me he roto el vestido", dijo molesta Carlie. Ella era la niña de las flores y se tomó su trabajo muy en serio, así que estaba casi llorando.

"Está bien, cariño, te lo arreglaré".

"Ven a bailar conmigo", dijo Edward mientras Carlie iba a jugar con los otros niños.

"Yo no bailo", le dije rápidamente.

"¿Entonces qué estabas haciendo exactamente cuando nos fuimos al club?", preguntó como un listillo.

"Oh, no. Mira, yo estaba paseando por alrededor y ligeramente ebria, pero no hay manera de que vaya a bailar sin alcohol y menos delante de gente que conozco".

"Hola Edward, ¿quieres hacerme girar alrededor de la pista?". Preguntó Jessica con una risita detrás de mí.

"Uh, no", dije irritada, y cogí la mano de Edward, tirando de él hacia la pista de baile.

"Ja, sabía que iba a funcionar", dijo mientras me llevaba en un baile lento.

"¿Qué ha funcionado?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Gracias Jessica", dijo sobre mi hombro. Me di vuelta para ver a Mike y a Jessica sonriendo tímidamente y luego me saludaron.

"Uf, me has engañado", le dije frustrada, pero estaba demasiado feliz de estar en sus brazos, que ni siquiera me importaba que me hubiera engañado. Era básicamente la historia de nuestra relación. Si hubiera sabido que él era el padre de Carlie desde el principio, nunca le habría dado la oportunidad de mostrarme como realmente es, independientemente de su inocencia. Si no estuviera ya enamorada de él, no me hubiera tomado tiempo para entender completamente lo que pasó.

"Bueno, puedes pensar en esto como la práctica para nuestra boda", dijo con su sonrisa torcida favorita.

"Uf, tengo que bailar entonces también, ¿no?"

"Sobretodo entonces, que todo el mundo nos estará mirando", dijo burlonamente.

"Sabes, estoy realmente emocionada por ello".

"¿Por el baile?"

"No, por todo. Realmente no puedo esperar a escuchar al juez declararnos marido y mujer delante de todos nuestros familiares y amigos".

"Vale, ¿qué demonios has hecho con la verdadera Bella Swan?", bromeó.

"No, lo digo en serio. Con toda esa gente mirándonos como nos casamos, va a ser muy difícil para ti huir de mí".

"¿Huir de ti? Sí, bien. Ahora sé que la mañana de la boda finalmente recuperarás tus sentidos, y me dejarás plantado en el altar".

"Cariño, perdí mis sentidos, el día en que te obligué a hablar conmigo en el hospital. Fuiste como un ciervo viendo unos faros cuando me senté contigo en la cafetería, fue gracioso".

Frunció el ceño, "¿sabes?, no fue un momento especialmente feliz para mí".

"Lo sé, lo siento", dije en voz baja. "Pero todo salió bien".

"Sí, puedes decir eso de nuevo", dijo en voz baja y de repente empezó a dar vueltas.

"Como sigas haciendo movimientos bruscos como ese, voy a vomitar todo," le dije, tratando de controlar mi risa.

"Ah, sería digno", dijo y luego me hizo girar bajo su brazo.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar?". Le pregunté con curiosidad sabiendo que no era por su pseudo psico 'papá' Aaron.

"Esme. Necesitaba un compañero para practicar para una función a la que asistía, y Carlisle estaba demasiado ocupado, por lo que me obligó a ello. Ella dijo que con eso le pagaba algunas sesiones de terapia".

"Sí, y estoy segura de que sus dedos de los pies pagaron por ella", me reí mientras él bailaba a mi alrededor.

"Nunca he pisado sus pies ni una vez. Tengo un ritmo natural".

"Uh huh".

Edward bailó con Carlie, y me obligó a bailar con Charlie durante algunas canciones, pero luego todos se cansaron. Felicitamos a Ángela y a Ben, y luego nos fuimos a casa.

Como Ángela sabía que estaba embarazada, no era necesario esperar hasta que regresara de su luna de miel para contarles a todos la noticia. La cita con el médico fue muy bien, el bebé parecía perfecto hasta ahora, así que decidimos hacer una gran barbacoa para celebrarlo. Vivíamos en el ático, así que teníamos todo el techo del edificio para nosotros, y nosotros amábamos que nuestra familia viniera a hablar allí.

Renee y Phil habían volado de vuelta a casa, pero todo el mundo se enteró. Todos los Cullen, los Masen, Charlie y Sue, incluso los dos hijos adultos se enteraron de nuestro gran anuncio.

"Bueno, sé que es un poco precipitado y que estábamos planeando casarnos primero, pero Bella y yo vamos a tener un bebé", dijo Edward a todo el mundo, cuando nos sentamos para comer. Y todos ellos se levantaron con emoción, animándonos y felicitándonos. Todas las mujeres empezaron a frotar mi estómago plano y me preguntaban cómo me sentía, y los hombres eran hombres y llamaban a Edward 'perro' y 'semental'. Yo realmente no entendía qué diablos pasaba por las mentes de los hombres a veces, pero no me puse a pensar más en ello. Estábamos todos tan felices y todo era perfecto. Nuestra boda era en dos semanas, y luego por fin empezábamos nuestro "felices para siempre".

La barbacoa se fue acabando, y todo el mundo dijo adiós y se dirigió a casa. Los Masen se quedaron para ayudarnos a limpiar, pero la emoción del día estaba en ellos, así que a las ocho de la tarde, decidieron irse.

En ese momento, el agotamiento de Carlie le alcanzó y ella se fue a la cama, pero Edward decidió acompañar a sus padres hasta su coche. Tenía la sensación de que querían un par de minutos para decirle a Edward lo orgullosos que estaban de él, así que sonreí y les di las buenas noches. Estaba tan cansada, que me senté en el sofá y me debí de haber quedado dormida.

Sentí como si sólo hubiera cerrado los ojos, cuando me desperté con un sobresalto porque alguien estaba golpeando la puerta. Miré el reloj y me sorprendió que fuera bien pasada la medianoche.

"¡Edward!". Le llamé atontada, y me pregunté por qué me había dejado dormir en el sofá, pero los golpes sólo se hacían más fuerte.

"Sra. Swan, soy la policía", dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Pasé por nuestra habitación en el camino hacia la puerta, y vi que estaba vacía, Edward no estaba en el piso. Yo estaba lo suficientemente cómoda para abrir la puerta, sabiendo que el edificio era seguro y todo el mundo tenía que pasar la seguridad antes de entrar.

"¿Señorita Swan?". Un oficial estaba de pie en la puerta, y el abrigo y el sombrero estaban mojados por la lluvia.

"¿Sí?". Le pregunté confundida y preocupada.

"Ha habido un accidente".

**¿Quién ha dicho que lo que quedaba de la historia tenía que ser ya todo bueno?...**

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. ****Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan, missju, Greendoe, SalyLuna, Maya Cullen Masen, maira25, adx-25, AlinPattz, Blind Wish, meli-malfoy-cullen, yesi, Hoshii446, rosa masen cullen, Danyela1, mau-chan, nitzuki, arianna mansen, Dulce amor, MaxiPau, AlejandraZJofre, Reneesme1510, Rakel, LILI45, paramorizita, jhazy-malfoy-patts, Marieel, atalanta, AnithaPattzzsCullenPaker****, Yuuko, fantwilight1, florfigu92,** **almassofi,** **si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;) .**


	35. Lágrimas

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, siento acabar el fic con un capítulo tan triste :(**

**~ Capítulo 35 - Lágrimas ~**

**(BPOV)**

"¿Señorita Swan?". Un oficial estaba de pie en la puerta, y el abrigo y el sombrero estaban mojados por la lluvia.

"¿Sí?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Ha habido un accidente".

"¿Qué tipo de accidente?". Le pregunté aterrorizada e irritada porque no lo acababa de decir.

"Hola Bella", dijo Jacob, que venía detrás del oficial.

"Jacob, ¿qué diablos está pasando?"

"Ya me encargo yo, Collin", dijo al otro funcionario.

"¿Pensaba que tu turno había terminado?"

"Bueno, será después de hablar con la Sra. Swan. Ahora ves a ayudar a Brady con la limpieza".

"Sí, señor".

Jacob entró en el piso, y se quitó el sombrero.

"Maldita sea Jacob, estoy embarazada y voy a perderme y asaltarte si no me dices ahora mismo qué diablos está pasando. Edward no está aquí, así que sé que algo tiene que ver con él".

"No sabemos mucho, pero fue atacado en el estacionamiento. Una ambulancia lo llevó al hospital", dijo Jacob lentamente.

"Oh, Dios mío", exclamé. Corrí a buscar mis llaves y el abrigo, y luego me dirigí hacia la puerta, deteniéndome sólo para asegurarme de que Jake se quedaría con Carlie.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, corrí al estacionamiento a buscar mi coche, pero fui detenida por una cinta policial amarilla.

"Lo siento señora, el garaje está cerrado en estos momentos", dijo un oficial de policía. Estábamos en el pasillo junto al ascensor, así que no era capaz de ver nada, pero pude ver luces rojas intermitentes, ya que rebotaban en las paredes alrededor de la esquina.

"Sólo necesito llegar a mi coche, es una emergencia".

El oficial miró alrededor de la curva, y luego de nuevo a mí. "Está bien, todavía están terminando así que voy a tener que acompañarla".

"Muchas gracias", dije mientras levantaba la cinta para que pasara por debajo. En el momento en que curvé la esquina, me sorprendió la cantidad de coches de policía que estaban allí. Yo estaba, ansiosamente, dirigiendo al oficial a mi coche, pero entonces él me cogió del brazo suavemente y se puso delante de mí, bloqueando mi vista a mi zona de estacionamiento.

"No podemos ir por ahí, lo siento, señora".

Miré más allá de él para ver círculos amarillos en el suelo, marcando lo que parecía una mancha de algo. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Pero yo no estaba preparada para lo que vi al lado...

Grité con horror y mis piernas se aflojaron, pero el oficial me cogió antes de que pudiera caer al suelo.

"Ah mierda, voy a perder mi trabajo por esto", murmuró en voz baja mientras me sacaba del garaje.

"Eso... eso... eso era sangre...una gran cantidad de sangre", le dije mientras temblaba al ver el enorme charco rojo en el suelo del garaje, por donde mi coche estaba estacionado.

Supe al instante que la sangre era de Edward.

El oficial me llevó a la parte delantera del edificio, y me sentó en un banco. "Voy a conseguir un taxi que la lleve donde quiera que usted necesite ir. ¿Va a estar bien, señora?"

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no podía hablar.

Los ocho minutos que tardó el taxi en llegar, parecieron prolongarse una eternidad. Me sentía entumecida. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto? Era como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido por completo, y yo sabía que nunca podría volver a empezar si Edward no sobrevivía. Estaba tan confundida, ¿quién querría hacer daño a Edward, y por qué? ¿Fue un robo al azar, o alguien se disponía a llevárselo? Él era el hombre más gentil y el que mejor sabía amar, había pasado por muchas cosas en su vida, por lo que no entendía cómo podía ser afectado por el horror aún más.

Le dije al taxista que me llevara al hospital, y a pesar de estar en mitad de la noche, todas las luces que pasábamos estaban en rojo. Le tomó quince minutos y veinte segundos para llegar finalmente al hospital. No había cogido mi móvil al salir del piso, por lo que no era capaz de llamar a nadie, pero no importaba en ese momento, sólo era necesario llegar a él.

Le tiré el dinero al taxista, y luego corrí a través de las puertas de la entrada principal del hospital.

"Estoy buscando a un paciente, Edward Masen", le dije apurada a la recepcionista.

Ella tranquilamente comenzó a escribir en su teclado, pero luego me miró con una expresión en blanco. "No hay nadie aquí con ese nombre".

"Sí lo hay", le dije alterada, pero entonces me pregunté si él tendría su carnet de identidad con él en ese momento. "Pruebe con Edward Cullen".

La señora lanzó un globo con el chicle, y luego dejó que explotara contra su nariz antes de aspirar de nuevo con la boca. "Edward Cullen... ¿el hijo del ex jefe de personal?"

"¡Sí!". Grité. Yo trabajaba en ese hospital cuando Carlisle estaba, pero no conocía a la mujer que estaba siendo increíblemente lenta, si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente la habría abofeteado.

"No, no lo veo en el sistema", dijo. Así que de pura frustración, di la vuelta al mostrador y la empujé fuera de su silla de ruedas de manera que yo pudiera ver los nombres. "Usted no tiene derecho", dijo consternada. "Voy a llamar a seguridad".

"Lo que sea", murmuré. Efectivamente, estaba, "Edward Masen UCI habitación 212". Le di a la mujer una mirada mortal.

"Oh, yo pensaba que su nombre se escribía M-a-s-o-n".

"¡Uf!". Grité frustrada y luego corrí al ascensor. Él estaba en la UCI, lo que no era una buena señal, eso significaba que estaba crítico, era evidente por la cantidad de sangre que había visto en el garaje.

Cuando llegué al piso me impidieron seguir adelante.

"Señora, ¿puedo ayudarle?". Una enfermera me preguntó mientras trataba de entrar por las puertas de la UCI.

"Tengo que ver a un paciente. Edward Masen", le dije con desesperación.

"¿Es usted un amigo, o familiar?"

"Familiar", le dije rápidamente.

"¿Cuál es su relación?"

"Yo soy su novia".

"Oh, a los pacientes de la UCI sólo se les permite recibir visitas de la familia, lo siento".

Estaba muy furiosa. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con estas mujeres?

Corrí hacia ella y golpeé mi mano sobre el mostrador. "Bueno...". Miré su etiqueta con su nombre, "Irina, ¡tengo a su bebé creciendo en mi estómago, así que tal vez se califique como familia y pueda llevarlo a ver a su padre!". Grité.

"Lo siento, no se permite la entrada a menores de edad", dijo con una sonrisa.

Esta perra estaba a punto de perder una extremidad.

Mi mano tembló, lista para abofetear a esa mujer, pero luego una cara familiar vino a salvarme.

"¿Bella?"

"Siobhan, gracias a Dios. Tengo que entrar a ver a Edward", le dije, y no pude evitar que las lágrimas desesperadas rodaran por mi rostro.

"Enfermera Irina, ¿qué diablos le pasa? Deje entrar a la Sra. Swan", Siobhan ordenó.

"Va en contra de la política, podría ser despedida".

"Bien", dijo Siobhan y caminó alrededor del escritorio para apretar ella misma el botón.

"Gracias", dije con sinceridad, y corrí al interior.

Tan pronto como di la vuelta a la esquina, vi a los Masen sentados en un banco y parecían estar terriblemente mal.

"Bella", Liz se levantó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. "Teníamos la intención de llamarte, pero..."

"¿Qué pasó?". Lloré. Miré a Tony, quien parecía ser incapaz de hablar, y yo estaba horrorizada al ver su camisa, su pecho y sus brazos cubiertos de sangre seca.

"Está en cirugía en este momento, fue...", sacudió la cabeza.

"Han dicho que fue atacado, y yo vi casquillos de bala en el garaje. ¿Alguien le disparó?". Supuse.

"Fue un hombre que había estado en los juicios", dijo Tony mecánicamente. "Yo lo reconocí mientras estábamos saliendo del garaje".

... ...

**(Tony POV)**

"Edward, tengo que decir que me sorprendes más y más todos los días", le dije con total admiración mientras nos acompañaba al garaje después de la barbacoa.

"¿Por qué, porque me he acostado con mi novia antes de casarnos?", dijo con una sonrisa.

"No, no sólo es por el bebé, es por todo. Te veo con Carlie y estás ya como un padre increíble, y Bella te adora. Siempre he dicho, 'puedes decir mucho acerca de un hombre por la forma en la que su familia lo mira, como si fuera la mejor persona del mundo' ".

"Bueno, yo les pago por hacer eso", bromeó de nuevo, tratando de esquivar mi elogio.

"Estoy muy agradecido de haber tenido la oportunidad de ver al hombre verdaderamente maravilloso en el que te has convertido".

"Gracias", dijo al fin. "Me alegro de que estéis aquí".

"Bueno, ¿nos vemos en unos días?". Pregunté, sólo para asegurarme.

"Sí".

Le ofrecí mi mano como despedida, él la tomó y luego se acercó un poco más para darme un abrazo. No era un abrazo completo, pero era mucho más de lo que jamás pensé que iba a obtener de él. Mi mente volvió automáticamente a la última vez que me abrazó, aquella horrible noche cuando pensé que lo perdería para siempre.

Liz había permanecido en silencio durante nuestra conversación, porque ella sabía que yo realmente necesitaba decirle esas cosas, así que ella no quería estar en medio. Edward abrazó a Liz también, y ella lo besó en la mejilla antes de entrar en el coche.

Yo todavía odiaba irme. Nosotros le habíamos visto muy a menudo desde que el juicio terminó, pero todavía estaba un poco paranoico cada vez que me marchaba, como si nunca fuera a volver a verlo. Esa noche no fue diferente, lo miré en mi espejo retrovisor mientras nos alejábamos de él hacia la salida del garaje. Y seguí mirando hasta que él estuvo fuera de mi vista, ya que dimos la vuelta a la esquina.

¡BANG!

¡BANG!

¡BANG!

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?". Pregunté sobre todo para mí mismo. La parte delantera del coche ya estaba fuera del garaje, pero me paré a un lado cuando oí los fuertes disparos, que parecían haber hecho eco en todo el garaje.

"¿Tal vez un camión se ha estropeado?". Liz intentó adivinar. "Todo suena más fuerte en los garajes".

"Liz, este es el edificio más residencial de la ciudad, yo no creo que haya coches aquí que se estropeen así".

Entonces oímos como un coche aceleraba rápidamente dando la vuelta a la esquina, y se estrellaba contra la parte trasera de nuestro coche.

"¿Qué demonios?". Salí del coche y me fui a enfrentarme al conductor. Reconocí al hombre, pero no pude ubicarlo de inmediato. Él no salía de su coche, en cambio, puso la marcha atrás y luego se dirigió a una salida diferente girando las ruedas mientras se alejaba.

Tuve una sensación de repentino hundimiento después de que él se hubiera alejado, y entonces me di cuenta que lo había visto en el juicio tanto de Aaron como de Edward. Yo sabía que él era un familiar de una de las mujeres asesinadas, y sabía que tenía que volver a ver a Edward.

"¿Qué está pasando?". Liz me preguntó cuando fui hacia atrás con el coche y lo giré a la inversa.

"Tengo que ver que Edward está bien", dije casi en estado de pánico. Todas las pistas ya estaban allí, las explosiones, el coche que se alejaba rápidamente, el hombre de los juicios, pero no me permití considerar todo antes de saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Cuando dimos la vuelta a la esquina, mis peores temores se hicieron realidad. Edward yacía en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre.

"¡NO!". Salté y corrí hacia él, temeroso de que no fuera capaz de ayudarlo. Era como caminar para ver el cuerpo sin vida de Elena de nuevo, excepto que esta vez, era mi hijo.

Lo cogí en brazos, y traté de despertarlo.

"¿Edward?" Oh Dios, no. Por favor, no".

Lo sostuve contra mi pecho y ejercí presión sobre sus heridas, pero había tanta sangre que realmente no sabía dónde estaban sus heridas.

"Edward, tienes que despertarte. ¿Me oyes?". Él no respondía.

Tenía pulso, pero era débil.

Yo no sabía qué hacer. Liz había salido del coche, pero ella estaba mirándolo fijamente y sabía que se estaba perdiendo. No había nadie más alrededor, y no había manera de que yo lo dejara ni por un segundo para ir a buscar ayuda.

_"Liz, ¿has llamado a la ambulancia? ESTE CHICO ESTA VIVO, ¡NECESITA AYUDA!", pero ella no respondía. Salí corriendo a la sala de estar, y la vi acurrucada en el balón de la esquina de la sala, sacudiéndose violentamente. "Cariño, ¿has llamado a la policía?". Le pregunté en voz baja. Ella simplemente siguió meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, pero no respondía._

Yo no podía evitar que mi mente se remontara a esa noche. Elena muerta en el suelo, el chico en la sala de atrás apenas manteniéndose con vida...

"¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN!". Yo gritaba de dolor, esperando que alguien estuviera caminando por el garaje para escucharme. ¿Dónde estaban los malditos guardias?

Esto no puede estar pasando, otra vez no, no a él.

_"¡ANTHONY!". Grité, con la esperanza que estuviera escondido en alguna parte._

Tenía tanto miedo en ese entonces de encontrarme a mi niño al igual que Elena, en un charco de sangre…

_"¡Anthony!"_

"Edward, tienes que despertarte hijo, por favor, sólo aprieta mi mano", le rogué mientras se la tendía... esperando.

_"¡ANTHONY!". Grité una vez más mientras que el teléfono estaba sonando. Corrí por toda la casa, buscándole en armarios y debajo de las camas con la esperanza de que todavía estuviera en la casa en algún lugar._

Traté de agitar esos recuerdos de mi mente. Tenía que concentrarme en él aquí y ahora, Edward me necesitaba.

"Liz, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero tienes que ir de nuevo al coche y conseguir el teléfono móvil", traté de hablarle con calma, pero mi voz temblaba definitivamente. "¡Liz, maldita sea! ¡Edward se va a morir si no vas a llamar a una ambulancia!". Lloré.

Decidí olvidarme de mi esposa en ese momento. Ella no podía ayudarme, y yo no podía ayudarla, tenía que encontrar una manera de salvar a mi hijo. Todavía con él contra mí, con una mano acaricié sus mejillas con la esperanza de que respondiera al tacto y abriera los ojos. Pero la sangre en mi mano por sus heridas, sólo manchó su cara y me di cuenta que no era la mejor idea.

"Edward, necesito que aguantes, no puedo perderte, no otra vez... Bella te necesita, y Carlie y el bebé. Tu familia te necesita hijo, por favor, por favor, no te mueras", las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y caían por su frente. Las aparté de él, pero sólo le manchaba más de sangre.

"¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDAE... POR FAVOR, oh Dios, por favor!", seguí suplicando, una y otra vez. Él se estaba muriendo allí mismo, en mis brazos, y yo no sabía cómo detenerlo. ¿Qué clase de padre era? Lo perdí una vez ya, y ahí estaba yo, sólo dejando que volviera a suceder. Si Carlisle hubiera estado aquí con él, Edward hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos ya y hubiera estado a salvo. No podía salvar a mi hijo o a mi esposa, no merecía tanto.

"Ya vienen", dijo Liz de repente con el teléfono en la mano. Miré a mi esposa muy aterrorizado, y me sorprendí por completo. Ella estaba temblando y llorando, pero estaba allí conmigo, ella luchaba a su manera para salir de su propia prisión mental, y lo hacía por amor a nuestro niño. No había nada que ella pudiera haber hecho por él en ese entonces, pero al final encontró una manera de llegar a hacerlo, y ser fuerte para él ahora.

Se acercó a nosotros y se inclinó para ayudarme a poner presión en su pecho y su estómago. Sus lloros y temblores se detuvieron, y fueron reemplazados por algo nuevo... determinación. "Él no va a morir", dijo con firmeza. "No vamos a dejarlo".

Probablemente pasaron sólo unos minutos hasta que llegó la ambulancia, pero parecieron horas. Los paramédicos trabajaron en él durante un minuto, antes de pasarle a la camilla y meterlo en la ambulancia. Liz iba con él, pero yo me metí en el coche y los seguí hasta el hospital. Cuando llegamos a la sala de emergencias, comenzaron a cortarle la ropa y a hacer todo lo posible para detener el sangrado. Hice una mueca cuando le metieron el tubo en la garganta...

"Está fibrilando", uno de los médicos dijo con fuerza.

"¿Qué significa eso?", preguntó Liz, empezando a ponerse histérica de nuevo.

"¡Fuera!", dijo uno de los médicos, y todo el mundo dio un paso atrás antes de que el médico presionara las paletas en el pecho de Edward. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió, y entonces cayó de nuevo en la cama, sin vida.

"¡Fuera!", dijo el médico de nuevo, y se repitió la misma acción.

"Él no responde..."

"Lo siento, pero ustedes dos no pueden estar aquí", dijo una enfermera desde atrás, y nos cogió de los brazos hasta que regresamos a la sala.

"No, ese es nuestro hijo, tenemos que estar ahí con él", protesté irremediablemente.

"Los médicos están haciendo todo lo posible. En este momento, lo mejor que pueden hacer por su hijo es permanecer fuera del camino y dejar que los médicos hagan su trabajo".

"¿Su trabajo?". Pregunté con incredulidad. "¡Ese de allí es mi hijo, y se está muriendo!". Grité con enfado por la forma ocasional en la que dijo "trabajo", como si no fuera nada más que una reunión de la junta, o algo así.

"Sí, señor, entiendo eso, pero si no se calma y espera allí, tendré que escoltarlo fuera del edificio. Ahora, sé que no es lo que quiere, pero por favor, no fuerce mi mano".

La miré por un momento, y luego asentí con la cabeza y retrocedí. Yo no podía permitir que me echaran, tenía que estar allí. Una enfermera empezó a hacer diferentes preguntas como cual era su nombre, cuántos años tenía, cómo pudo hacerse daño, si estaba tomando algún medicamento o había tenido alguna otra enfermedad que necesitaban saber. Pero la verdad era que yo realmente no sabía nada de eso. Por supuesto que les di su nombre y edad, pero de los medicamentos y las enfermedades no teníamos ni idea.

Miraba el reloj.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos y dieciocho segundos después, un médico finalmente salió de la habitación para hablar con nosotros.

"¿Son ustedes familiares del señor Masen?", preguntó.

"Sí, somos sus padres", dijo Liz con una voz sorprendentemente estable.

"Bueno, él sufrió un paro cardíaco en dos ocasiones, pero creemos que ya lo hemos estabilizado. Vamos a mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre él hasta que una sala quirúrgica esté disponible. En este momento, tenemos que llevarlo a radiología para ver exactamente donde se alojan las balas".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Por favor, doctor, haga lo que tenga que hacer para salvar a mi hijo".

"Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, señor", dijo, y luego asintió con la cabeza y regresó a la habitación.

Vimos con impotencia como era llevado fuera de la habitación y por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Me sentí absolutamente enfermo al verlo con todos los tubos y los cables por todo su cuerpo, pero no me rompí.

Y entonces, un oficial vino a tomar nuestra declaración. Le dije todo lo que sabía, incluyendo una descripción del hombre que vi, por lo que de inmediato pusieron el dispositivo de búsqueda del sospechoso.

"¿El señor y la señora Masen?", una enfermera preguntó después de que el oficial se marchara.

"¿Sí?"

"Hemos llevado a su hijo al quirófano. Está en el quirófano 212, pueden esperar en la sala de espera de la sala".

"Gracias", dije con sinceridad.

Fuimos a la sala de espera, y nos sentamos con ansiedad.

"Oh, Dios mío, tenemos que llamar a Bella", recordó Liz. Me sentí como un idiota por no pensar ni siquiera en Bella, pero mi mente estaba tan concentrada en mantener vivo a Edward, que no pude ver nada más allá de eso. Liz me entregó el teléfono móvil, pero una enfermera nos detuvo.

"Lo siento, no se permiten los teléfonos móviles. Usted tiene que salir del edificio si quiere usarlo".

La idea de dejar el lugar, ni siquiera por un par de minutos, era una tortura, pero yo sabía que Bella necesitaba saberlo. Sólo deseaba no tener que ofrecer ese tipo de información por teléfono.

"Señor, ¿hay alguien con quien quiera que nos pongamos en contacto por usted?", un oficial me preguntó, después de ver mi dilema. El oficial estaba fuera de la sala quirúrgica ya que había sido un intento de asesinato, que estaba relacionado con otro asesinato más grave, y necesitaba vigilancia.

"Sí, su prometida. Ella estaba esperando a que volviera a la casa que comparten".

"¿Vive en el edificio donde sucedió esto?"

"Sí, en el ático. Su nombre es Isabella Swan".

"Está bien, todavía tenemos que hacer la limpieza. Voy a enviar a un oficial a hablar con ella", dijo, y entonces él sacó su radio.

Un poco más de veinte minutos más tarde, Bella se presentó muy asustada.

...

**(BPOV)  
><strong>  
>Los Masen no sabían mucho, pero el hecho de que estuvieran seguros de que fue alguien del juicio, sólo me molestó aún más. ¿Por qué alguien mataría al juez, y luego trataría de matar a Edward? Sabia que la gente estaba molesta, pero Edward no hizo nada malo.<p>

Nos sentamos en la sala de espera en silencio, rezando porque Edward estuviera bien. Media hora más tarde, Carlisle y Esme se presentaron, pero Carlisle se fue inmediatamente a ver cómo estaba Edward y preguntar si podía ayudar. En realidad estaba aliviada de saber que Carlisle iba a estar en la sala quirúrgica, era el mejor médico en todo, y yo sabía que si alguien podía garantizar su supervivencia, era Carlisle. Durante la hora siguiente, el resto de los Cullen comenzaron a llegar. Me pregunté si todos habían pasado por delante de la idiota enfermera tan fácilmente, o si les había dado tantos problemas como a mí. Esperaba que Siobhan hubiera ayudado.

Un poco más tarde, otra persona que yo no esperaba apareció.

"Jacob, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quién está con Carlie?". Le grité.

"Relájate, Sue y Charlie llegaron. Sue se va a quedar con ella, y Charlie debería llegar en cualquier momento. Vengo porque tengo una noticia".

"Vale, ¿cuál es?". Le pregunté con impaciencia.

"Han arrestado a alguien".

"¿Lo han atrapado?". Tony le preguntó con ansiedad.

"Sí, no después de haber matado a alguien más, pero sí".

"¿A quién?". Le pregunté con pánico.

"A Cayo, el abogado de Aaron. Al parecer, fue allí después de herir a Edward. Pero lo han pillado fuera del piso de Liam".

"¿Liam?". Esme dijo con preocupación. Era un viejo amigo de ella y de Carlisle, de modo que estaba preocupada por su amigo.

"Liam está muy bien, llegamos antes de que pudiera forzar la entrada. Tan pronto como Cayo fue descubierto, enviaron agentes a la casa de Liam y a la casa del juez del juicio de Edward".

"Entonces, ¿qué dice el chico que hizo?", Emmett preguntó.

"Él no ha hablado todavía, está esperando a su abogado".

Charlie llegó, pareciendo tan agotado como el resto de nosotros, y todos esperamos una hora antes de que Carlisle finalmente saliera.

"Él va a salir de la cirugía, todo se ve bien..."

"Oh, gracias a Dios", dijo Esme, dejando escapar un suspiro, como si hubiera estado conteniéndolo durante mucho tiempo.

"¿Realmente va a estar bien?". Tony le preguntó con cautela.

"Le dispararon tres veces. Dos balas entraron en el abdomen y la tercera fue a su pecho y le perforó el pulmón. Ellos fueron capaces de eliminar las tres y detener la hemorragia, así que después de descansar un poco, debería estar bien. Está sedado y no se despertará durante al menos varias horas".

"Pero él está herido", dije, sobre todo para mí misma.

"Es fuerte, va a salir adelante", me aseguró Carlisle.

Todos empezaron a abrazarse unos a otros, pero yo no me sentiría mucho mejor hasta que despertara y pudiera hablar con él. Lo trasladaron a la zona de recuperación y podíamos ir a verlo, pero sólo de dos en dos. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que yo podía entrar y quedarme con él, y todos los demás le visitarían uno a uno.

Entré en la habitación lentamente, temerosa de la condición en la que le encontraría. Estaba casi todo tapado, y tenía un tubo en la nariz y en la garganta, pero aparte de eso, parecía como si estuviera durmiendo. Le pasé las manos por el pelo, le acaricié la mejilla, y luego me senté a su lado y cogí su mano para que otros pudieran tener la oportunidad de ver cómo estaba. Liz llegó en primer lugar, luego se fue y entró Tony, seguido de Esme y entonces Charlie. Cada uno de ellos se acercó y luego salió, y cuando todos tuvieron la oportunidad de verlo, volvieron otra vez. Fue una ronda constante, y me sentía muy bien al tener a todos los que él amaba ahí para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

"Bella, ¿por qué no te vas a comer algo?", dijo Carlisle silenciosamente. No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormida en la silla, pero cuando Carlisle me despertó, juré que no volvería a suceder.

"No, estoy bien. No puedo dejarlo y no permiten que los visitantes tengan alimentos aquí, así que voy a esperar".

"Voy a traer algo para ti. Nadie va a decirme que no", dijo con un guiño.

"Gracias Carlisle".

Las horas parecían alargarse. En algún momento, el médico le quitó el tubo de respiración, y yo estaba agradecida de escuchar su respiración por sí mismo. Carlisle me trajo el desayuno de la cafetería y me disparó una mirada de disculpa sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba la comida del hospital, pero en ese momento estaba tan hambrienta que no me importaba. Sólo me aparté del lado de Edward una vez y fue para vomitar en el baño, pero luego me fui de vuelta y me negué a soltar su mano de nuevo. Y de repente, él la apretó.

"¿Edward?". Le dije en voz baja. Y luego la apretó de nuevo.

"Cariño, ¿me oyes, puedes abrir los ojos?"

Él se quejó un poco, y luego sus ojos se movieron hasta que finalmente los abrió del todo. Él me miró directamente a mí, y yo no podía dejar de sonreírle. Esme estaba en la habitación con nosotros, así que se fue rápidamente a buscar a un médico.

"Hey", le dije mientras sonreía y pasaba mis dedos por su pelo.

"Uhhu", murmuró y entonces tosió.

"Shh, no trates de hablar. Tenías un tubo en la garganta, por lo que vas a sentir picor". Le dije. "Te quiero mucho, todo va a estar bien". Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas mientras le decía esas palabras, sabiendo que eran ciertas. Él iba a estar bien, no tenía duda alguna.

"Bueno, bienvenido de nuevo", dijo un médico mientras él entraba en la habitación con Carlisle detrás de él. "Mi nombre es Dr. Amun, yo te he operado".

"El Dr. Amun es uno de los mejores cirujanos de alrededor," Carlisle nos informó.

"Tu pronóstico es bueno y tus signos vitales están bien, estoy seguro de que vas a tener una recuperación completa". Dijo el Dr. Amun mientras leía los análisis de Edward y le revisaba.

"¿Qué... ha pasa...por qué?". Edward gruñó con voz ronca. Estaba un poco confundido en cuanto a lo sucedido, así que le expliqué lo que sabía y le dije que había estado en cirugía, pero él quería saber más sobre el hombre que le disparó.

El Dr. Amun miró a Carlisle, y él asintió con la cabeza, por lo que el doctor dejó que Carlisle explicara el resto de los detalles. Yo había estado al lado de Edward por horas, así que pensé que habían ocurrido más acontecimientos desde la última vez que supe algo.

"Bueno, el hombre confesó todo. Al parecer, su hija fue asesinada por Aaron hace doce años, y culpaba al juez y a los abogados que permitieron que Aaron y tú fuerais inocentes".

"Pero Edward es inocente. ¿Ese hombre estaba en ambos juicios, no?, quiero decir, él sabe lo que realmente sucedió". Le pregunté.

"Sí, pero no está de acuerdo. Edward tenía catorce años cuando su hija fue asesinada, por lo que piensa que debería haber sido capaz de luchar contra Aaron para evitarlo. Él cree que Edward debería haber sido responsables de los crímenes, porque él no hizo nada para detenerlos", explicó Carlisle vacilante, no queriendo molestar a Edward, pero tampoco queriendo ser reticente. Carlisle siempre había sido completamente honesto con Edward, incluso en temas más sensibles, y Edward siempre apreciaba eso.

"Por lo tanto, mató al juez y al abogado de Aaron. Disparó Edward y luego fue a matar a Liam... ¿todo por venganza?". Le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Bueno, él habría intentado matar a Aaron, pero es muy difícil entrar al hospital donde está, está más altamente vigilado que cualquier prisión. El hombre solo se ha perdido. Ha estado años sin resolver el asesinato de su hija, sólo para que declaren al hombre que la mató inocente. Tenía que atacar a alguien, y Edward y los demás eran sólo sus blancos más fáciles".

Era difícil para Edward hablar, por lo que no dijo mucho, pero estaba escuchando atentamente y yo sabía que él en realidad sentía compasión por su agresor.

...

Edward tuvo que pasar la semana siguiente en recuperación. Yo no quería dejarlo, pero insistió en que me fuera a casa para estar con Carlie y sólo regresara durante el horario normal de visitas cuando ella estaba en la escuela. Se puso más fuerte cada día, y la peor parte de todo el calvario era el tubo de respiración de la garganta, pero al final también mejoró.

Pero pronto me di cuenta de que la razón por la que no quería que yo estuviera allí todo el tiempo con él, era porque estaba comportándose un poco mal. Llegué un día, después de dejar a Carlie en la escuela, y él y Emmett me miraban como un par de niños que eran sorprendidos robando dulces.

"Hola cariño, es temprano", dijo Edward con aires de culpabilidad.

"Vale, dame eso", dije mientras extendía mi mano. Yo trabajé en el hospital el tiempo suficiente para saber los trucos que utilizaban algunos de los pacientes.

"Realmente apestas, ya sabes", dijo Emmett mientras sacaba las bolsas del McDonald's de debajo de la cama.

"¿Cómo diablos has metido esto aquí?". Le pregunté a Emmett.

"Bajo el abrigo", se encogió de hombros.

"¿Te negaste a guardarte un par de bocadillos en la corte, pero ahora te escondes enormes bolsas de comida rápida para llevar, en un hospital?"

"Bueno, sí. ¿No voy a ser arrestado si me pillan trayendo comida por aquí... verdad?", preguntó con nerviosismo.

"Sí Em, eres un maricón", bromeó Edward.

"Muy bien, ríete de mí. Esa es la última vez que corro riesgos por tu pequeño culo", dijo Emmett amargamente, pero sonrió al final. Rodé los ojos por su mala cara, y luego me volví a darle a Edward un saludo apropiado.

"¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?". Le pregunté a Edward mientras le besaba suavemente en los labios.

"Bien, ahora que estás aquí", respondió en voz baja.

"Estábamos pasándolo genial, hasta que nos has robado el desayuno", agregó Emmett.

"Lo siento, Emmett", dije, y le di de nuevo la bolsa.

"¿En realidad podemos comer?"

"No, tú te lo puedes comer. Edward tiene que atenerse a lo que le dan. Sólo tienes que ocultarlo si las enfermeras pasan por aquí".

"Muchas gracias", dijo Emmett feliz y luego sacó su huevo McMuffin y prácticamente se lo comió todo de un solo bocado.

"¿Desde cuándo rompes las reglas?". Edward preguntó con su sonrisa torcida.

"Hey, yo ya no trabajo aquí. Él es un problema ajeno".

"Te he extrañado", dijo mientras me empujaba de nuevo hacia él y ponía sus labios en los míos.

"Yo también te he extrañado", le dije contra sus labios.

"Hey, ahora ninguna actividad extenuante. ¿Os acordáis?". Emmett dijo preocupado por nuestra muestra de afecto.

... ...

Estuve muy emocionada cuando la semana de recuperación de Edward terminó. Había estado caminando y volviéndose absolutamente loco en el hospital, así que aunque sólo fuera por nuestra salud mental, pudo recuperarse lo suficientemente rápido. Tenía instrucciones de mantenerse tranquilo por un par de semanas, pero se negó a aplazar la boda, que estaba a menos de una semana de distancia.

Cuando fui a buscarlo la mañana que le daban el alta, me sorprendí al encontrar su cuarto ya vacío.

"Um, perdone, ¿sabe lo que ha pasado con el paciente que se encontraba en esta habitación?". Le pregunté a una enfermera mientras caminaba por allí.

"Uh...", puso una cara rara y luego se encogió de hombros. "No se supone que será dado de alta hasta el mediodía, así que no tengo ni idea".

"De acuerdo", dije molesta. ¿Cómo diablos podían perder a un paciente?

Fui a la enfermería y no se dieron cuenta de que él no estaba allí.

Y entonces, el pánico se apoderó de mí.

Siempre me parecía que cada vez que las cosas se ponían finalmente bien para nosotros, todo se venía abajo otra vez. ¿Qué pasaba si alguien había tratado de llegar a Edward porque lo culpaba de un crimen que no cometió? Corrí por los pasillos, esperando que él estuviera caminando por ahí, pero no pude encontrarlo en ningún lugar.

¡Maldita sea!

Estaba casi a punto de perderme y comenzar a llorar, cuando pasé al lado Siobhan y reconoció mi angustia.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?"

"No puedo encontrar a Edward. Se suponía que debía estar aquí, pero él no está y...", me rompí y no pude terminar.

"Oh, cariño, está bien. Se fue a la planta pediátrica".

Dejé de llorar inmediatamente, sintiéndome como un idiota. "¿Ha ido allí?"

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo con una sonrisa

"Gracias", le dije rápidamente y la besé en la mejilla antes de prácticamente salir corriendo hacia el ascensor. Yo sabía exactamente donde estaría, así que me fui directamente a la sala de recreo, y por supuesto, él estaba allí con su ukelele en la mano, cantando "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" con los niños.

Edward no había podido visitar la unidad pediátrica ya que estaba registrado como delincuente sexual, pero ahora que su nombre estaba limpio, finalmente podía volver a estar con ellos.

Miré al otro lado de la habitación, y vi a Tony y a Liz sentados en el suelo con los niños en cada una de sus lados, aplaudiendo y cantando en voz baja. Tenían una mirada de adoración al ver su hijo cantar para los niños, y yo no podía dejar de mirarlo de la misma manera. Yo estaba llorando por la preocupación de no saber dónde estaba, pero esas lágrimas se transformaron en alegres, mientras escuchaba el sonido de la felicidad pura procedente de todo el mundo en esa habitación.

Lo dije antes, pero voy a seguir diciéndolo siempre, Edward es realmente sorprendente.

**Ainss, pensabais que os iba a poner una historia con un final trsite, eh, jejeje. Bueno, este ha sido, digamos, el último capítulo. Aún queda el epílogo que es bastante largo y os lo subiré mañana ;)**

**Quería comentaros que tengo otra historia a medias y que no es de esta chica (de esta chica ya empezaré a traducir otra que tiene, proximamente) y además no tiene nada que ver con estos temas de violencia y tristeza, que se que os gustan pero tambien quería cambiar :) **

**Se llama "Este es quien soy", seguramente empiece a subirlo la semana que viene o como tarde la siguiente, que prefiero tener adelantado el fic antes de subirlo. Lo digo por si quereis poneros una alerta (Author alert creo que es , aunque tampoco tengo mucha idea) y que os avise cuando suba o pasaros la semana que viene a ver. **

**Os voy a dejar un pequeño sumary para que vayais haciendo ganas, jejeje, os aviso de que son capis bastante largos, para las que os gustan así... como a mi :P**

_"Edward Cullen: ejecutivo de negocios con éxito, mujeriego, todo un chico malo._

_Bella Swan, madre divorciada y artista gráfica._

_Bella dispuesta a confiar su corazón de nuevo a alguien como Edward. ¿Ella le dará una oportunidad? ¿Él se merece siquiera una? EdxBe. Todos humanos. +18"._

**Muchísimas gracias por comentarme:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. ****Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan, missju, Greendoe, SalyLuna, Maya Cullen Masen, maira25, adx-25, AlinPattz, Blind Wish, meli-malfoy-cullen, yesi, Hoshii446, rosa masen cullen, Danyela1, mau-chan, nitzuki, arianna mansen, Dulce amor, MaxiPau, AlejandraZJofre, Reneesme1510, Rakel, LILI45, paramorizita, jhazy-malfoy-patts, Marieel, atalanta, AnithaPattzCullenPacker****, Yuuko, fantwilight1, florfigu92,** **almassofi,** **Caroline B y Andrea,** **si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;) .**


	36. Nuevos comienzos

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Y llegamos al epílogo, ainss, que triste estoy :(**

**~ Capítulo 36 - Nuevos Comienzos ~**

**(BPOV)  
><strong>  
>"Edward", jadeé mientras su dulce y simple beso se hacía más intenso.<p>

"¿Hum?", preguntó sin detenerse. Su lengua se puso en mis labios en busca de una abertura, por lo que se la di. Él siempre sabía tan bien como yo que nunca sería capaz de negárselo, aunque quisiera. Su mano se movió a mis pantalones y comenzó a desabrocharlos, pero no podía dejarlo ir más lejos.

"Edward", le dije mientras le apartaba, pero él me volvió a acercar, yo era impotente contra él, especialmente cuando en realidad no quería separarme. Se las arregló para bajar mis pantalones de mis caderas, y luego los quitó del todo y los arrojó al suelo.

"Te vas a abrir los puntos, y luego vas a tener mucho dolor cuando llegue la boda", dije débilmente.

"Podemos tener cuidado", murmuró.

"Se supone que no tienes que hacer ningún esfuerzo", dije con un tono de regaño. Él resopló y entonces me dejó retroceder, pero yo tenía otros planes. "Supongo que tendré que hacer todo el esfuerzo yo", le susurré con una sonrisa.

Estaba acostado en la cama y yo estaba de rodillas junto a él, así que le quité su camiseta, exponiendo su perfecto pecho, y me deslicé mi ropa interior. Levanté mi pierna y la coloqué al otro lado de su cuerpo, así que estaba a horcajadas sobre él. Me incliné hacia delante para besarlo otra vez, con cuidado de no poner nada de mi peso en su torso. Cuando me senté, él cogió el dobladillo de mi camiseta y la levantó por encima de mi cabeza.

Me detuve por un momento, y pensé en lo equivocada que estaba. Le dispararon tres veces, menos de dos semanas antes, y en realidad murió dos veces en la mesa de operaciones, y allí estábamos a punto de tener relaciones sexuales. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?, pensaba que tendría un mejor control de mí misma que eso.

Llevó sus manos hasta mis muslos y luego las apoyó en mis caderas, antes de apretarlas con fuerza y comenzar a levantarse.

"Oh, no. Si vamos a hacer esto, nos vas a hacer otra cosa que estarte ahí", dije mientras le ponía sus manos más abajo, en mis piernas, para que no pudiera tratar de ayudarme con mis movimientos. Me senté en mi trasero, y luego me coloqué sobre él, antes de hundirme hacia abajo y meterme todo su pene lentamente. Edward gimió cuando empecé a moverme, pero conocía sus ruidos lo suficientemente bien como para saber la diferencia entre los gemidos de dolor y los de éxtasis.

A medida que comencé a moverme arriba y abajo más rápido, él comenzó instintivamente a empujar hacia arriba su pelvis. Se sentía tan bien que era difícil recordar las razones por las que se suponía que debería permanecer quieto, pero me obligué a reducir la velocidad para que él parara. Cambié mi movimiento a uno más circular, lo que pareció hacerlo disfrutar de verdad y le fue mucho más difícil moverse. Me incliné un poco hacia atrás para conseguir un ángulo diferente, y su pene se clavó dentro de mí, lo que casi hizo que mi músculos se contrajeran inmediatamente.

No le permití usar su fuerza para levantarse y tirar de mis caderas para hacer los movimientos más intensos, pero no protestó en lo más mínimo cuando llevó sus dedos para masajear mi centro, y me dio ese último empujoncito para enviarme a la cima.

Él gruñó y bufó cuando se liberó, ya que ambos llegamos a un explosivo clímax, juntos.

Me despegué de él y me desplomé a su lado ya que ambos jadeábamos con euforia, intentando recuperar las pulsaciones de nuestros cuerpos.

"¿Te duele?". Le pregunté mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

"Oh, sí", dijo sonando demasiado feliz.

"Me refiero al dolor de tus heridas", dije con una sonrisa.

... ...

El resto de la semana pasó felizmente sin incidentes. Charlie y Sue llegaron el jueves, pero alquilaron una habitación de hotel para que pudieran tener su propio espacio.

"Hey, ¿listo?". Charlie le preguntó Edward mientras se detenía de forma inesperada.

"¿Listo para qué?". Le pregunté mientras Edward cogía su abrigo.

"Charlie se viene conmigo a la cárcel", dijo Edward casual.

"¿A la cárcel?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Sí... Supongo que se me olvidó decírtelo".

"Así que me lo dices ahora".

"No es gran cosa. Sólo quería ir a visitar al Sr. Laurent antes de irnos de luna de miel".

"¿Por qué quieres visitar al hombre que te disparó y que casi te mata?". Le pregunté preocupada, y un poco consternada por el pensamiento.

"Porque... yo sólo quiero pedirle disculpas...", dijo lentamente sabiendo que me molestaría.

"¿Pedir disculpas? Edward, él te disparó, no al revés".

"Lo sé, cariño", dijo en voz baja, cogiendo mis brazos con suavidad. Sus ojos traspasaban los míos pidiéndome comprensión. "Es sólo que... entiendo por qué lo hizo, y sólo quiero que sepa que lo perdono".

"¿Edward, no puedes ser serio?"

"Estoy siendo muy serio. Sé que es necesitar el perdón más que nada, y si puede perdonarme por lo que hice, o dejé de hacer, eso depende de él, pero necesito que sepa que yo le perdono a él sin tener nada cuenta".

"Yo realmente no creo que él se preocupe por tu perdón", le dije sin rodeos. Yo no quise ser mala, pero un hombre que mató a dos personas e intentó matar al menos a otras dos, probablemente no se preocuparía por uno de los posibles sentimientos de una de sus víctimas.

"Bueno, en cualquier caso, es sólo algo que siento que tengo que hacer. Charlie viene conmigo, así que todo va a estar bien".

"¿Por qué no puedes esperar hasta después de volver de nuestra luna de miel? Nos casamos en dos días, ¿no te parece que tenemos lo suficiente como para preocuparnos de eso ahora?"

"Él va a ser trasladado a la cárcel del condado y las visitas serán mucho más difíciles, así que sólo quiero hablar con él antes de irnos".

"Bella, es un niño grande, ¿por qué no le dejas actuar como uno y tomar decisiones por sí mismo?", me dijo Charlie. Me volví hacia él lentamente, y le disparé una mirada mortal. Él alzó las manos a la defensiva y me dio una expresión de disculpa. "Lo siento", murmuró él y pretendió cerrar los labios.

"Mira, si realmente no quieres que yo vaya, no lo haré", dijo Edward con un suspiro.

"No. Si tú sientes que esto es algo que tienes que hacer, entonces debes hacerlo. Estoy preocupado por ti, eso es todo".

"Te amo", dijo Edward antes de besarme rápidamente y ponerse el abrigo.

... ...

**(EPOV)  
><strong>  
>No podía dejar de pensar en el señor Laurent. Ningún padre debería tener que sobrevivir a sus hijos, especialmente a uno perdido con tanta violencia, yo no podía imaginarlo. Por supuesto, Aaron apartó a muchos niños de sus padres y por mucho que quisiera, yo nunca podría hacer nada de eso. Pero yo fui el que hizo algo imperdonable, y sin embargo, fui perdonado, así que se lo debía al hombre que trató de matarme, tenía que perdonarle.<p>

Pero yo estaba nervioso mientras nos dirigíamos a la cárcel, y estaba agradecido de que Charlie viniera conmigo. Yo le había contado a Carlisle y a Tony mis planes de visitar la prisión, y mientras los dos me apoyaban, sentía como que Charlie era el único que realmente entendía por qué tenía que ir. Él estaba allí. Él estaba en el lugar del Sr. Laurent, buscando venganza por una hija, cuya vida fue destruida. Por supuesto, Charlie se tomó su agresión con los puños en lugar de con un arma, pero aún así, él sabía tan bien lo que hice para saber hasta qué punto un padre iba a vengar a su niña. Charlie y yo habíamos recorrido un largo camino desde entonces, pero entendía lo fácil que era perderse en algo, y olvidar las razones para mantenerse en línea.

Todo el mundo me decía lo increíble que era por ser capaz de mantenerme cuerdo. ¿Cómo es que nunca me había roto? Pero lo que nadie se dio cuenta, es de que lo había hecho, pero rápido. Yo sabía que no debía estar cerca de Bella, nunca deje que nuestra relación se desarrollara en lo que le hice. Debería haber sido honesto con ella y mantener mi distancia. Pero me permití dejar ir todo lo demás por sólo 'un día', y se convirtió en mucho más. Y esa noche, después de que nos besáramos por primera vez... me decidí. Todo mi autocontrol, toda mi dignidad... simplemente se evaporaron y me decidí a cruzar la línea, y al hacerlo, estuve totalmente perdido.

Pero ella me perdonó. No sólo por lo que hice con ella casi una década antes, sino por mentir, vivir con ella y tener una relación romántica sabiendo muy bien que ella no tenía ni idea de cuál era nuestra conexión en el pasado. Lo hice por mi cuenta, sin amenazas de un tercero. Excusas inexcusables. Perdón, por lo imperdonable. Tenía todo lo que alguna vez me importó, así que no podía olvidarme de Laurent. Yo no podía seguir adelante hasta que le diera la oportunidad de gritarme y gritarme, si eso es lo que necesitaba, si así lo deseaba. Para perdonarme.

Tal vez había más que podría haber hecho para salvar a esas mujeres, tal vez hubo un momento en el que pensé que era posible llegar a ser lo que Aaron quería que yo fuera. Si dijera que no pensé en ello, sería una mentira. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Estaba con Aaron todo el día, era mi coherencia desde que tenía siete años de edad. Cada día era una lucha constante para separar el bien del mal, y algunos días, yo simplemente no sabía qué camino tenía que tomar.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más me daba cuenta de lo fácil que habría sido convertirme en lo mismo que yo despreciaba. ¿Cómo?, si sólo hacía lo que me decía, las palizas y los abusos se detendrían. Podía imaginar a los demonios susurrando en los oídos de Laurent, como lo habían hecho en los míos, durante doce largos años, y que debería haber echado fuera. Pero a diferencia de mí, Laurent no tuvo un momento de claridad.

Mi momento llegó cuando conocí a Bella. Ella me salvó sin realmente darse cuenta. Todo había estado en mí por mucho tiempo, el lado oscuro peleando con el bien, y la oscuridad siempre era mucho más poderosa. Pero entonces, un faro de luz en forma de una sonrisa amable y un par de ojos chocolate, dejaron a la oscuridad en las profundidades de mi alma.

_"¿Estás bien?", _me preguntó en biología. Dos simples palabras que no sabía que podían tener tanto peso. Nadie nunca me había hecho esa pregunta. Los chicos se burlaban de mí, me hacían tropezar en el pasillo, ponían signos crueles sobre mi espalda, llenaban mi taquilla con cosas repugnantes. Yo estaba empezando a creer que no había bondad en el mundo, tal vez eso era la intención de Aaron al ponerme en la escuela. Para ver a cuánta gente no le importaba nada de nadie, pero esas tres palabras me hicieron cambiar de opinión.

Me vio obligado a dañar a la única persona que significaba algo para mí en tanto tiempo, destruí el espíritu de la única chica que había tocado alguna vez mi alma. Eso fue una llamada de atención que me hizo saber sin lugar a dudas, que yo no tenía cabida en el mundo de Aaron, que nunca podría ser él.

"¿Estás seguro de esto, hijo?". Charlie me preguntó mientras esperábamos a que nos escoltaran hasta el área de visita de la cárcel. "Todavía hay tiempo para echarse atrás".

Negué con la cabeza. "Estoy seguro, y voy a estar bien. Esto definitivamente no es la cosa más dura que he tenido que hacer".

"Está bien, pero nos podemos ir en cualquier momento".

Asentí con la cabeza, y luego nos llamaron para decir que era hora de entrar.

Yo no sé si le dijeron que estaba allí para verlo, pero cuando llegamos a su vista, Laurent definitivamente me miró aprensivo. Debido a que sólo era una prisión para los condenados temporales, no había división de pared de plexiglás ni un teléfono para la comunicación. Sólo había una mesa y una guardia entre él y yo.

Me miró asombrado al principio, tal vez incluso con un poco de remordimiento, pero luego su rostro se congeló en una máscara dura. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?", se quejó amargamente.

Tragué saliva y a continuación me aclaré la garganta. "Sólo quería venir aquí y..."

"¿Asegurarte de que estaba encerrado con llave para que no pueda llegar a ti más? ¿O regodearte en el hecho de que eres libre para estar con tu familia, y yo estoy encerrado aquí para siempre, separado de mi hija sólo por ti y por tu padre sin corazón?".

"Quédate ahí...", Charlie comenzó.

"No, está bien. Merece desahogarse".

"Yo sé lo que niños de catorce años son capaces de hacer, solía ser entrenador de fútbol juvenil. Tú podrías haber evitado que el hombre matara a mi bebé, podrías haber ido a la policía por lo menos. Ella no tenía que morir, no como lo hizo".

Al igual que con lo que hice con Bella, no había excusa en ese momento que pudiera compensar lo sucedido. Nada de lo que dijera podría hacerlo sentirse mejor, pero tal vez si tan sólo le permitiera expresar su dolor, tal vez pudiera contribuir a reducir un poco su ira.

"Ese cabrón fue declarado 'inocente' a pesar de todos los videos y las pruebas. Merecía la muerte, pero desafortunadamente no pude llegar a él, así que hice todo lo que pude para llegar a los responsables de su veredicto. Y tú, tú no deberías haber sido capaz de caminar, alguien tenía que pagar por la vida de mi hija".

"No sé la paz que obtendrá de esto, pero estoy verdaderamente arrepentido por la pérdida de su hija. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría haber hecho de otra manera, y rezo para que algún día encuentre lo que hay dentro de usted y me perdone".

El Sr. Laurent sólo me miró por un largo rato, y luego una sola lágrima cayó de su ojo. "No siempre se puede perdonar", susurró. "Pero por favor, dime, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Se llamaba Vicky, ella tenía el pelo rojo y..."

"Sí, me acuerdo de ella". Mentí. Tal vez mentir no era lo mejor cuando yo estaba tratando de hacer algo bien, pero pensaba que si eso le hacía sentirse mejor, ¿qué daño podía hacer? La verdad es que yo no la recordaba, no recordaba nada de ellas, pero no se trataba de mí en ese momento.

"¿Ella sufrió?"

Sacudí la cabeza con honestidad. No me acordaba de ella, pero sabía cómo Aaron mataba a sus víctimas, y nunca les causaba un dolor prolongado. "Ella tenía miedo, por supuesto, pero no dolor físico".

"¿Y…se fue... rápido?"

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de decir verdad con palabras.

Él asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, y luego se volvió hacia Charlie cuestionable.

"Usted no es su abogado, pero me acuerdo de haberlo visto en el juicio".

"No, yo no soy su abogado, yo soy el jefe de policía de Forks", dijo Charlie vacilante, sin saber si realmente quería dar a conocer su ciudad natal y su ocupación a un asesino.

"Así que, ¿por qué está aquí?"

"Sólo estoy dando mi apoyo".

"¿Por qué, quién es él para usted?"

"No es que sea asunto suyo, pero va a casarse con mi hija en dos días".

"¿Isabella Swan?". Laurent dijo sabiéndolo.

Charlie inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva. "¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?"

"He seguido al Sr. Cullen, Jameson, Masen, cualquiera que sea su nombre, desde su primer juicio por asalto sexual. No podía creer que su víctima sólo no lo defendiera, sino que también estaba pasando su vida con él. ¿Cómo ha podido, como su padre, tener la calma suficiente para estar en la misma habitación que este pedazo de tierra, y dejar que su hija se case con él?"

"Mi hija es una mujer inteligente y compasiva, y si ella lo ama, entonces confío en su juicio. Edward ha demostrado, una y otra vez, ser amable y atento. Le he visto pasar de ser un niño cagado de miedo, a uno fuerte, valiente, cariñoso y buen hombre. Todos somos tratados como una baraja en algún momento de nuestras vidas, y es como elegir el jugar al juego que realmente importa. Él se ha superado tanto que merece tener un poco de paz y felicidad en su vida".

Laurent negó con la cabeza. "Simplemente no lo entiendo".

"No es que usted pueda llegar a entenderlo", dijo Charlie irritado.

"Sr. Laurent, no he venido aquí para molestar, sólo quería conocerle para decirle cuánto lo siento por su hija. Independientemente de cómo fue condenado Aaron, sigue estando castigado, creo eso. No saldrá de allí, y él nunca será capaz de hacer daño a nadie. Sólo deseo que usted pueda encontrar una manera de aceptarlo, en lugar de perder su vida encerrado tras las rejas por tratar de hacer justicia con sus propias manos. Le perdono por casi matarme, y entiendo por qué no puede perdonarme ahora, pero algún día, realmente espero que pueda".

Lauren no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callado. Le dije lo que tenía que decir, y no me sorprendí por su reacción. El perdón requería tiempo. Diez años después del peor día de mi vida, y todavía no me había perdonado a mí mismo totalmente, ni a Aaron por hacer que yo lo hiciera, y yo sabía que nunca lo haría. Pero tenía que dejarlo ir para sobrevivir en la vida que necesitaba vivir, y ojalá que Laurent lo hiciera.

Charlie y yo salimos de la prisión, pero ese día decidí que iba a escribirle después de los últimos meses. Era su elección o no leer mi carta, pero tenía que intentarlo.

... ...

"Maldita sea, me veo jodidamente magnífico", dijo Emmett mientras miraba su traje en el espejo.

"Sí, sólo rebosas sexo", dijo Jasper con sarcasmo.

"Lo sé, lo hago", dijo Em con una sonrisa.

"Bien niños, nadie lleva un esmoquin como yo", bromeó Carlisle mientras entraba a la habitación.

"¿Esmoquin? Hombre, eres malditamente viejo. Ni siquiera usamos ya esa palabra", bromeó Emmett.

"Hey, Carlisle está muy guapo", le defendí. "Como una princesa".

"Gracias, hijo". Carlisle dijo con una sonrisa.

Carlisle era mi padrino. No había realmente nadie que pudiera imaginar para ponerse de pie junto a mí en esa posición. Sin él, hubiera estado en ninguna parte, probablemente muerto en un callejón en algún lugar. A pesar de que Tony estaba en mi vida, todavía miraba a Carlisle como a un padre, pero también era mucho más. Él era mi mejor amigo, aparte de Bella, y yo no quería otra cosa que tenerlo allí conmigo.

"¿Te has tomado esta mañana tus medicamentos?", Carlisle me preguntó preocupado.

"De ninguna manera. No se puede beber con ellos".

"Claro que sí, cariño", dijo Emmett con entusiasmo por la idea de todo el alcohol que estaba seguro que Alice había conseguido para el evento.

Carlisle me miró con severidad, era el tipo de mirada que un padre daría a un niño con mal comportamiento.

"Calma Doc. Después de unas horas de borrachera, no sentirá ningún dolor", dijo Emmett con una sonrisa diabólica.

"No creo que Bella le agradeciera que se emborrachara en el día de su boda", intervino Jasper.

"Edward, los analgésicos son importantes", dijo Carlisle, haciendo caso omiso de mis muy opuestos hermanos.

"Sí, señor", le dije burlonamente y cogí el bote de pastillas de mi bolsillo y me metí una en la boca. Carlisle me entregó una botella de agua y me la tragué toda hasta que se vació.

"Maldita sea, ahora vas a tener que orinar mientras estás allí", dijo Emmett mientras se reía. No le hice caso. En verdad, fui disparado dos semanas antes y la cirugía posterior me dolía todavía, lo admitiera o no. Sin las pastillas para el dolor, en realidad era difícil pasar entero un ajetreado día. Yo no estaba en peligro de convertirme en dependiente de ellas, porque me negaba a tomarlas cuando estaba en casa calmado, pero sabía que este iba a ser un día largo, así que de mala gana me tomé la estúpida pastilla.

"Vamos de camino hacia ese espectáculo", dijo Jasper cuando llegó el momento de dirigirse al lugar de la ceremonia. Nos íbamos a casar en la casa de campo de los Cullen, la cual Alice había decorado completamente, y mientras caminaba a mi lugar al final del pasillo al aire libre, también me di cuenta de que Alice debía haber invitado a personas al azar de la calle. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Había por lo menos doscientas personas sentadas en filas a ambos lados de un largo pasillo en la propiedad trasera de la casa, y yo no conocía a ninguno de ellos. Bella era una mujer agradable, pero yo estaba seguro de que no conocía a la mayoría de la gente que había venido, así que ¿de dónde demonios había obtenido Alice la lista de invitados?

Reconocí a algunas personas. Renee y Phil estaban sentados con los Masen, Sue y Esme en la primera fila. Leah y Seth Clearwater estaban detrás de ellas, junto con Ben, Jessica y Mike. Jacob Black también estaba allí con una cita, y Siobhan y su marido. El mejor amigo de Carlisle, Eleazar, y su familia estaban sentados cerca y Liam y su esposa estaban en el centro. Pero esas personas eran a quien conocía, todos los demás eran desconocidos para mí, pero realmente no me importaba en ese momento.

La música comenzó, y después de un minuto, Rose salió pavoneándose de la casa como una top model en la pasarela.

"Que sexy", oí decir a Emmett desde donde estaba sentado al lado de Carlisle. Jasper sutilmente le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

A continuación, Alice salió como si estuviera flotando, más que caminando.

Ángela salió al lado, y parecía estar teniendo mucho cuidado de mantenerse en el tiempo con la música.

Y entonces mi hija salió, llevando la sonrisa más grande que jamás había visto en su rostro. Carlie se negó a ser llamada 'la niña de las flores', porque ella decía que era demasiado mayor para eso, así que ella llevaba un vestido que coincidía con el de las damas de honor, pero aún llevaba una corona de flores en el pelo.

"Te ves tan hermosa", le susurré a Carlie mientras ella me daba un beso en la mejilla y luego se iba con Rose.

Y entonces todo lo demás desapareció cuando mi Bella apareció a mi vista. Vagamente sabía que Charlie estaba con ella, y que llevaba un vestido blanco de algún tipo, tal vez era más de un color crema, no podía decirlo. Ella mantuvo la mirada en la mía, y nada más importaba en el mundo. Todo en mi vida fue destacado en ese momento. Todo el dolor valió la pena, cada pelea que finalmente gané. Yo tenía la vida más increíble por delante de mí, con las mujeres más increíbles, y era finalmente el momento de empezar a vivirla.

... ...

**(BPOV)**

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, no podía quitar mis ojos del hermoso hombre que me esperaba. Estaba absolutamente impresionante, y su sonrisa estaba destinada sólo para mí. Pensé en el viaje que estábamos haciendo en ese momento, y no pude evitar que las lágrimas que se abrieron paso hasta la superficie.

Yo no podía creer que fuera una de esas novias cursis, llorando antes de que dijera 'sí quiero', pero no podía evitarlo. Lo amaba mucho, habíamos luchado como el infierno para llegar a ese momento, y no había manera de que yo fuera capaz de luchar también contra las lágrimas. Pensé en la primera vez que lo vi en la cafetería de Forks, y cómo de inmediato me fijé en él. El extraño, intenso y profundo muchacho que parecía tan triste y distante, se había convertido en el hombre al que yo no podría amar más.

Lloré durante toda la ceremonia, y Edward también soltó sus lágrimas, sobre todo cuando intercambiamos nuestros votos. La intensidad de la pasión y el amor que teníamos el uno con el otro era compartida por todo el mundo ese día, y apenas había un ojo seco entre la multitud.

Cuando fuimos nombrados 'marido y mujer', todos aplaudieron mientras Edward me daba un notable beso. Era nuestro primer beso como una pareja casada, y sin duda se sentía diferente, como si fuera el primer beso del resto de nuestras vidas. Absolutamente perfecto.

"¿Edward?". Le pregunté en voz baja durante nuestro primer baile.

"¿Sí, señora Masen?"

Le sonreí por mi nuevo nombre. "¿Quiénes son todas estas personas?"

Se echó a reír. "Tenía la esperanza de que tú lo supieras".

Me reí con él. "Bueno, algunos son tus parientes, pero no tengo ni idea de quién es el resto".

"¿Mis parientes?", preguntó confundido.

"Sí, la familia de Liz y Tony".

"¿En serio? Qué raro".

"¿Por qué es tan raro?"

"Me pregunto lo que diría la invitación "venid a celebrar la boda de nuestro hijo perdido desde hace mucho tiempo, oh y podríais llegar a conocerlo, pero probablemente no".

Le sonreí. "Bueno, podemos tomarnos algo de tiempo para ir a saludar a todos los presentes. Creo que eso es lo que se supone que debemos hacer de todos modos".

"Uf, vamos a pretender que estamos demasiado locamente enamorados como para olvidarnos de ir a ver a la gente".

"¿Pretender?". Le pregunté mientras levantaba las cejas.

"No hay que pretender nada con nosotros, cariño", dijo y vino a cogerme, pero luego lo pensó mejor por su lesión, y decidió coger sólo mi mano en su lugar, y me llevó al granero para pasar solos algún tiempo muy especial".

Nunca imaginamos quienes eran el resto de los invitados, pero tampoco nos importaban lo suficiente como para preguntar. Nos dimos cuenta de que eran colegas y amigos de todos nuestros miembros de la familia, pero estaba bien por nuestra parte. Todas las personas importantes para nosotros estaban allí, y la gente extra que fue testigo de nuestro amor, no podía ser algo malo.

La fiesta fue terminando, y cuando no había más invitados, excepto los muy cercanos a nosotros, Edward me dio el regalo más sorprendente que podía pedir, tocó el piano y cantó una canción que escribió sólo para mí.

_Cuando vi tu cara_  
><em>Fue como un espacio<em>  
><em>Que se llenó en mi corazón<em>  
><em>Es como si yo supiera<em>  
><em>Desde el principio <em>  
><em>Que eras cualquier otra parte de mí<em>

_Es como si te amara_  
><em>Desde el momento en el que<em>  
><em>El tiempo comenzó a hacer<em>  
><em>Que llenaras mi corazón<em>

_¡Ay, amor mío!_  
><em>¿Por qué tardé tanto tiempo en encontrar<em>  
><em>Tu tacto?<em>  
><em>Espero que nunca te vayas<em>  
><em>A pesar de que haya estado tanto tiempo<em>  
><em>Buscándote<em>

_Porque yo te amo_

_Desde el momento en el que_  
><em>El tiempo comenzó a hacer<em>  
><em>Y yo te amo desde<em>  
><em>Desde el momento en el que<em>  
><em>El tiempo comenzó a hacer<em>  
><em>Que llenaras mi corazón<em>

Yo no le había oído cantar realmente desde aquella primera vez en el micrófono abierto, mucho antes de llegar a este maravilloso lugar en nuestras vidas juntos, así que era emocionante, por decir lo menos. Cantó con los niños en el hospital, pero nunca fue una actuación como lo era esta. Era prácticamente una injusticia para él mantener su voz en su interior, porque era tan hermoso. Cada día me sentía más y más enamorada de él, y sabía que siempre lo sentiría, para el resto de la eternidad.

La boda fue hermosa, al igual que yo sabía que nuestra vida lo sería...

… … …

**Epílogo – BPOV**

Bueno, seis años y tres hijos más tarde, finalmente lo hice, abrí mi propia editorial. Yo pensaba hacer sólo la edición de libros, pero Edward me instó a encargarme de momento yo sola de todo, y estoy contenta de que lo hiciera. Gracias a una donación muy grande, de una compañía de producción musical con fondos privados, conocidos como "Cullen Brothers Entertainment", o "CBE", mi compañía de inmediato fue capaz de competir con todas las editoriales grandes de los EEUU.

Edward había iniciado la empresa de producción musical, y Jasper y Emmett decidieron que realmente querían trabajar con él, a pesar de su falta de conocimiento en el negocio de la música, y había sido un gran éxito. Edward también trabajaba a tiempo parcial con Tony en un trabajo de ciencia del gobierno, que era demasiado confuso para mí el explicarlo. Edward no tuvo necesidad de ir a la escuela otra vez, hizo un test de inteligencia y salió tan alto que lo contrataron de inmediato. La empresa quedó tan impresionado por Edward, que estaban ansiosos de que él trabajara tanto como él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, y le permitieron tener su propio horario.

Tony y Liz se trasladaron a Seattle de forma permanente. Edward y yo compramos la propiedad junto a la casa de campo de los Cullen y entre nuestra tierra y la de los Cullen, era cuarenta hectáreas, por lo que dividimos la tierra y todo el mundo construyó su propia casa. Era muy bueno que todos estuviéramos tan cerca, pero teníamos suficiente tierra entre nosotros que no nos sentíamos como si estuviéramos todos unos encima de los otros.

Charlie y Sue finalmente se casaron, pero se quedaron en Forks. Dejando que Charlie permaneciera en un solo lugar toda su vida. Renee y Phil se trasladaron a Canadá para poder jugar al béisbol allí, lo que era agradable, ya que estaban más cerca y podían visitarnos más.

A pesar de los dos trabajos exigentes de Edward, en realidad todavía teníamos un montón de tiempo libre. Tenía meses ocupados, pero en su mayor parte, contrataba a gente para que hiciera el trabajo del día a día en su empresa y sólo pasaba unos días a la semana en el trabajo de la ciencia. Y sorprendentemente, se mantuvo en contacto con el Sr. Laurent. Yo no entendía su necesidad de llegar al hombre que trató de matarlo, pero era algo que sólo se sentía obligado a hacer. Edward no esperaba mucho una respuesta de él después de su primera carta, pero Laurent respondió y con los años, sus cartas se volvieron más y más amigables. Edward sólo tenía un afecto con la gente, era imposible no amarlo.

Teníamos una vida muy plena, Carlie tenía quince años, y luego teníamos tres hijos más jóvenes. Edward Anthony Masen Jr. tenía seis años. Cuando nació, Edward dudó en llamar Jr. a su hijo sabiendo que él había renunciado a ese título, pero lo convencí porque simplemente adoraba la idea. Pero lo llamábamos por su segundo nombre para evitar confusiones. A continuación tuvimos otro hijo y lo llamamos Robert Carlisle Masen, tenía cuatro años, y luego nuestra joven Mackenzie que tenía dos años. Teníamos mucha familia alrededor todo el tiempo que nunca tuvimos que depender de niñeras.

Nuestros hijos se unieron a su grupo de primos. Rose y Em tenías tres hijos, y Jasper y Alice tenían dos. No importaba que Edward y yo tuviéramos la mayoría de los niños, todo el mundo siempre nos preguntaba cuándo íbamos a tener más, y yo siempre les respondía que "con cuatro es más que suficiente". Por supuesto, Edward quería cinco, o diez, pero yo estaba cansada de estar embarazada y sólo quería disfrutar de los niños que ya teníamos, por lo que Edward acordado en parar. La semana después de que Edward se hiciera la vasectomía, se quejó mucho más de lo que lo hizo tras recibir un disparo. Y dos semanas más tarde, me enteré que estaba embarazada de nuevo. Al parecer, me había quedado embarazada antes de su cirugía, debió de haber sido la noche que nos fuimos a tomar algo mientras Carlisle y Esme cuidaba de los nueve niños, porque sólo estando ebria, era la única manera en la que le hubiera permitido tener relaciones sexuales sin usar protección. Edward, por supuesto, estaba más allá que emocionado. Tendría los cinco hijos que quería, y nuestra familia era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba, más allá de mi sueño más celestial.

La vida era caótica y ruidosa, y rara vez había un momento de paz... Pero yo no la quería de ninguna otra manera.

**FIN**

… …

**Outtake: Una canción de ficción**

(Escena en algún momento de sus dos primeros años de matrimonio)

"¿Cómo te va?". Le pregunté a Edward una noche. Él había estado concentrado en algo todo el día, y mi curiosidad pudo más que yo. Por lo general trataba de darle espacio cuando estaba escribiendo canciones, pero parecía estar un poco estresado al respecto.

"Bueno, en realidad estoy tratando de escribir un dueto".

"Bien. ¿Cuál es el problema?". Le pregunté confundida. Nunca pareció tener tantos problemas antes.

"Se supone que es un drama, pero en el fondo, una historia de amor".

"Vaya, ya puedo ver por qué eso sería difícil para ti, tú no sabes nada sobre el amor dramático", bromeé.

"Exactamente, por lo que tal vez me puedas ayudar".

"Espera, ¿qué?".

"La parte femenina es muy pequeña, pero necesito ayuda para escribirla. Básicamente, necesito tu versión".

"¿Mi versión de qué?". Le pregunté con recelo.

"Bueno, aquí está la parte masculina".

_Algo se está diciendo, lo siento en mi cabeza  
>Ha estado ahí por mucho tiempo, me está matando lentamente<br>Está dando vueltas, me empuja hacia abajo  
>Está manteniendo la parte buena de mí cerrada<em>

_¿No ves que cuando te encuentro, me encuentro?_

_Oh, necesito que hoy sepas, que voy a esperarte para siempre_  
><em>Oh, necesito que hoy sepas, que voy a esperarte para siempre<em>

"Eso es hermoso", le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Muy bien, gracias. Ahora necesito tu ayuda para escribir la parte femenina. Sólo tienen que ser como cuatro líneas o menos, y luego cantaremos juntos".

"Edward, no puedo hacer esto. No soy escritora, edito y publico, eso es todo".

"Oh, vamos, solo inténtalo. Si te estuviera cantando esto a ti, ¿qué dirías?"

"Pero tú no tienes que 'esperarme para siempre porque yo ya estoy aquí".

"Bueno, en verdad escribí parte de esto año atrás, cuando yo estaba en el hospital psiquiátrico. Así que en ese entonces, ¿qué me dirías?"

Pensé por un minuto. "¿Puedo trabajar en ello durante un rato?"

"Por supuesto".

Por doloroso que fuera, me obligué a volver a ese momento en el que estuvimos separados. Separados por la incomprensión y las verdades parciales. Pero también pensé en las pocas veces en que nos habíamos peleado. Sí, a veces no estábamos de acuerdo y peleábamos de vez en cuando. Nunca peleábamos como la mayoría de las parejas que conocíamos, nunca hubo gritos o el enfado duraba horas. Pero las presiones de la vida cotidiana llegaban a nosotros a veces. Pero no importaba quién se enfadara y por qué motivo, siempre hacíamos sonreír al otro, y era por lo general con sólo una mirada.

_Mi única debilidad, es saber tus secretos  
>y mantenerlos cerrados,<em>

_Sé que la manera de silenciarte es  
>sonreír con mis ojos, cuando estás tratando de luchar<em>

_¿No ves que cuando te encuentro, me encuentro?_

"¿Qué te parece?". Le pregunté insegura.

Él me miró y sonrió ampliamente. "Eso es perfecto... y ahora necesito que cantes conmigo".

Me reí una vez sin humor. "Uh, no".

"Cariño, así es como se hace. Tienes que grabar la canción que escribes, de esa manera los músicos compran las canciones, y podrás escuchar lo que se supone que ellos escuchan".

"No voy a cantar. Tú me has oído cantar, en muy rara ocasiones, borracha, y no es bastante, sobre todo para cantar junto a ti".

"Oh, vamos, no hay que tener un sonido perfecto".

¿Cómo es que siempre se las arreglaba para convencerme de que hiciera cosas que sabía que me iban a avergonzar como el demonio?

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a Esme y a Alice que lo hagan?"

"Uf, no puedo cantar una canción como esta a mi madre o a mi hermana. Tengo que sentirlo".

Me quejé y soplé, pero luego accedí finalmente. Al día siguiente, fuimos al estudio y traté de no sonar como una completa idiota.

**E**~ _Algo se está diciendo, lo siento en mi cabeza  
>Ha estado ahí por mucho tiempo, me está matando lentamente<br>Está dando vueltas, me empuja hacia abajo  
>Está manteniendo la parte buena de mí cerrada<em>

_¿No ves que cuando te encuentro, me encuentro?_

**E / B** ~ _Oh, necesito que hoy sepas, que voy a esperarte para siempre  
>Oh, necesito que hoy sepas, que voy a esperarte para siempre<br>_  
><strong>B<strong> ~ _Mi única debilidad, es saber tus secretos  
>y mantenerlos cerrados,<em>

_Sé que la manera de silenciarte es  
>sonreír con mis ojos, cuando estás tratando de luchar<em>

**E **~ _¿No ves que cuando te encuentro, me encuentro?_

**E / B** ~ _Oh, necesito que hoy sepas, que voy a esperarte para siempre  
>Oh, necesito que hoy sepas, que voy a esperarte para siempre<br>_  
><em>Porque cuando te encuentro, me encuentro<br>_  
><em>¿No ves que cuando te encuentro, me encuentro?<em>

_Oh, necesito que hoy sepas, que voy a esperarte para siempre  
>Oh, necesito que hoy sepas, que voy a esperarte para siempre<br>Oh, necesito que hoy sepas, que voy a esperarte para siempre_

_Cuando te encuentro ..._  
><em>Cuando te encuentro ...<em>

_... me encuentro_

Después de escuchar la reproducción, yo en realidad estaba muy impresionada. Edward puso la música y otras voces de fondo, y no podía creer lo bien que sonaba. Edward también lo grabó en vídeo, diciendo de nuevo que era "la práctica común".

Más tarde, empecé a recibir llamadas de un grupo de personas.

"Oh Dios mío, Bella, he escuchado tu canción y la de Edward, es tan hermosa".

"Jessica, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?"

"Te he visto cantando en YouTube, ha estado muy bien".

¿Qué demonios?

Me fui a la oficina de Edward, con la intención de cogerle por los pelos, pero él legítimamente no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero sólo le costó tres llamadas telefónicas para averiguar lo sucedido. Jasper y Emmett habían visto el video, ya que trabajaban con Edward, y luego se lo mostraron a Rose y a Alice, y, por supuesto, Alice lo había publicado.

Maldito duendecillo del infierno.

Durante la noche, el video tuvo cinco mil visitas, y luego se extendió como el fuego salvaje. Teníamos todo tipo de peticiones para tocar la canción en vivo en varios eventos, pero nos negamos. Edward estaba un poco perturbado porque no podía vender más canciones, pero al final, fue una experiencia maravillosa y fue algo que siempre sería capaz de guardar y compartir con nuestros hijos y nietos, durante muchos años. La música viviría para siempre, como yo sabía que lo haría nuestro amor.

**FIN... otra vez.**

... ...

* La canción de Edward en la boda, "You fill my heart" (tú llenas mi corazón) es una canción de Jason Walker

* La canción de E / B "When you find me" (cuando me encuentres) es de Joshua Radin ft Maria Taylor.

No hay intención de infringir los derechos de autor, todos los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios.

... ...

**Y aquí llegamos al final del fic. Tengo que agradeceros a todas que leyerais la historia y me comentarais y también a las que la han leído y no han comentado. Me hace mucha ilusión saber que el trabajo que hago le gusta a la gente. Por eso me he animado a traducir otra historia, en la que espero "veros" ; )**

**Me gustaría dar también las gracias a esta increíble escritora, que hace unas historias que nos emocionan y nos ponen de los nervios a la vez, jejeje, muchísimas gracias por escribir así knicnort3.**

**Chicas, muchas gracias por todo, y nos vemos la semana que viene (espero que sea esa y no la siguiente, jejeje) con otro nuevo fic ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias a:**

**Ludagardita, Nurysh, Beakis, Lizco 2, Alimago, Nany87, Caro. ****Bere. Cullen, Vicky08, isa21, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sophia18, Paolita93, mandy01, Linda-Swan, vivi SR, bellaliz, Daganegra, AkakoCullen, Eli Masen, Heart on Winter, Lowrense, Culdrak, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Dioda, karitoCullenMasen, karrcc, suiza19, Agui, Spekus, Jenny Bella, lyzzycullenswan, missju, Greendoe, SalyLuna, Maya Cullen Masen, maira25, adx-25, AlinPattz, Blind Wish, meli-malfoy-cullen, yesi, Hoshii446, rosa masen cullen, Danyela1, mau-chan, nitzuki, arianna mansen, Dulce amor, MaxiPau, AlejandraZJofre, Reneesme1510, Rakel, LILI45, paramorizita, jhazy-malfoy-patts, Marieel, atalanta, AnithaPattzCullenPacker****, Yuuko, fantwilight1, florfigu92,** **almassofi,** **Caroline B y Andrea,** **si me dejo a alguien decídmelo ;) .**


End file.
